The Sweetest Thing
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Poderia Charlie Bucket conquistar o coração de seu imprevisivel e misterioso tutor?E ao mesmo tempo lutar contra o maligno Slugworth?Slash.Charlie adulto e WW. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Yumi Sumeragi.

Primeiramente os avisos:1) Essa parte um do fic é cheia de **spoilers** dos filmes de 1971 e 2005 e dos livros de Roald Dahl. Eu não queria fazer uma cópia do filme nem nada, mas essa parte se mostrou necessária ao avanço futuro da fic.2) Esse fic é yaoi entre Charlie(adulto) e Wonka,**não tem e não faz apologia a pedofilia**3)Se não gosta de yaoi e isso o ofende, fica aqui o aviso para que procure outra leitura. No mais, divirtam-se! Espero que meu fic agrade vocês! **Kisses e obrigado por lerem.**

**The Sweetest Thing**

**Capítulo 1 – Nada é impossível.**

Esta é a historia de um menino chamado Charlie Bucket. Filho de mãe solteira, Charlie vivia na casa mais humilde de sua cidade com a mãe e os quatro avós (sendo um deles o tio avó George e sua esposa Georgina), que não pisavam fora da cama grande, velha e cheia de cupins que dividiam há vinte anos.

Mal tendo o que comer, a família de Charlie dependia daquilo que sua mãe ganhava como lavadeira e do que o próprio menino conseguia ganhar como entregador de jornais e engraxate.A infância de Charlie não podia ser mais dura do que já era muito pobre, não tinha amigos na escola pública onde estudava.Afinal, quem ia querer um amigo mal vestido, que não tinha tempo para brincar ou que não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar uma mísera barra de chocolate para dividir?

A única coisa para que Charlie tinha tempo era para sonhar.Era um menino de vasta imaginação e adorava inventar histórias.E como lápis e papel eram coisas muito baratas, e Charlie parecia ter um dom especial para desenho essa era sua maior diversão: desenhar as coisas que imaginava. Seu dom para desenho também rendia alguma coisa a família, pois, depois que entregava jornais e saia de seu turno como engraxate, Charlie pegava lápis e papel, sentava num banco da bela praça que havia em frente dos portões sempre fechados do lugar de que o menino mais gostava no mundo todo, a Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka Ltda, e se punha a fazer retratos das pessoas por preços módicos. Como sempre aparecia muita gente na praça, em sua maioria casais de namorados, ele acabava vendendo alguns "retratos femininos" e ganhando um extra. Entregava todo dinheiro que ganhava nos empregos para a mãe, e a maior parte do que ganhava com os desenhos também, dando para si apenas o luxo de guardar um dinheirinho para comprar o necessário de lápis, papel e borracha para continuar desenhando.Quando estava realmente auto-indulgente e precisando demais se dava o grande luxo de comprar um estilete seminovo para apontar os lápis.

No pouco tempo em que, sentado na praça, não estava fazendo e vendendo retratos, Charlie olhava para a enorme fábrica e imaginava o que poderia ter dentro daquele lugar sempre lacrado, de onde saia o mais maravilhoso dos chocolates.Sim, Charlie amava chocolate! Mas era uma paixão não correspondida...afinal, só ganhava uma barra de chocolate por ano, no seu aniversário, isso se a família Bucket estivesse tendo um ano farto.Chocolate era muito caro. Muito mais caro que lápis vagabundo, papel de quinta, borracha da mais chinfrim e estilete seminovo, todos juntos.No ano que havia passado ele não tinha ganhado chocolate, não tinha ganhado nada...fora um mal ano, em que precisaram comprar um cobertor novo para os avós. Charlie não reclamou. Preferia o conforto de seus avós a qualquer chocolate do mundo.

Depois da aula, quando todas as demais crianças da escola iam a linda Chocolataria Lemert, comprar balas, pirulitos e muitas barras de chocolate Wonka, Charlie tomava rumo a seu primeiro emprego do dia. Às vezes, quando não estava em cima da hora para o trabalho, ficava olhando a vitrine da Chocolataria, repleta dos mais novos lançamentos em termos de doces.

E é com ele em frente a essa tentadora vitrine que nossa história começa.

OoOoOoOoOo

Faltavam nove dias para seu aniversário de onze anos e aquele estava sendo um ano bom para os Bucket, sem gastos extras.Charlie olhava os chocolates da vitrine da Lemert animado.Estava com esperanças de que ia ganhar uma barra de chocolate naquele ano.Nem que fosse uma bem pequenininha.Lemert, o dono da loja, dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para o jovem mal vestido que olhava sua vitrine, como se o menino fosse um ladrão em potencial.Algumas crianças que tomavam refrescos e comiam doces na loja olharam para Charlie, rindo das roupas fora de moda e das luvas meio rasgadas que o menino usava. Charlie nem ligou...estava em seu mundo da imaginação, já vendo a cena do aniversário que sonhava, com direito a uma boa barra de chocolate Delicia Espiralada Wonka. Voltou a realidade rápido, lembrando que tinha de ir entregar jornais.Parte dele se sentia culpada por estar pensando em presente de aniversário enquanto sua família mal tinha o que comer.Bem, sonhar não machucava ninguém. Se não ganhasse nada de aniversario, como no ano passado, ia entender.Não ia reclamar.

Pôs-se a andar até a banca de revistas de seu empregador, um velhinho simpático chamado Hal. O inverno era frio naquela cidade e a neve caia abundante cobrindo as ruas com seu manto branco. Logo as outras crianças estariam brincando de trenó nas colinas, fazendo guerra de bolas de neve ou belos bonecos de neve com cenouras no nariz.Charlie, embora não tivesse tempo para fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, gostava da neve, do jeito como ele caia devagar do céu e deixava tudo branquinho.Só não gostava do frio. O frio era terrível...sempre piorava a saúde de sua avó Georgina, que era especialmente frágil.

--- Bom dia senhor Hal!-cumprimentou Charlie ao se postar em frente a banca de seu empregador.

--- Bom dia foi na escola?Nevou bastante essa noite, não é. Está tudo branquinho...uma beleza.-disse Hal bem humorado, como sempre.

---- Fui bem...o professor de ciências me colocou como ajudante hoje. Queria que eu o auxiliasse a fazer uma mistura química que viraria um potente removedor de verrugas.Parece que não deu muito certo...começou a sair uma fumaça estranha da mistura...ele disse que era porque eu não coloquei um componente na medida certa.-disse Charlie coçando a cabeça como se tentasse lembrar de ter feito algo errado na demonstração do professor.

--- Não ligue! Você não deve ter feito nada de errado não. Aquele professor de vocês é que tem mania de inventor sem fazer por onde.Ele é que se acha um Willy Wonka da vida!Palhaço!- disse Hal balançando a cabeça, se lembrando do metido professor Benet, que era quem dava ciências para turma de Charlie e que era um completo ridículo.

---- Sei lá!-disse Charlie dando de ombros. Ele não estava chateado com o fracasso da incrível mistureba Benet para remoção de verrugas, mas não gostava de falar mal dos professores.Pelo menos não quando estava tão perto da escola. Charlie era um bom menino, mas estava longe der ser um santo.

De cabelos negros curtos sempre revoltos, magro, franzino e dotado de grandes e curiosos olhos cinza-cor-de –tempestade, Charlie era um menino bem humorado e feliz, apesar das dificuldades pelas quais passava. Amava a família e gostava de seus empregadores. E sempre que podia voava nas asas de sua imaginação fértil.

--- Aqui estão os jornais do dia... e seu pagamento.Pode deixar seu material escolar guardado aqui na banca, enquanto entrega os jornais.-disse Hal, entregando a bolsa cheia de jornais para o menino e o pagamento a ele.

Charlie guardou o dinheirinho no bolso satisfeito. Iria comprar um belo pão para a família...e se sobrasse alguma coisa, batatas para por na sopa de repolhos que sua mãe sempre fazia.

Já estava terminando de entregar os jornais todos quando viu um grupo de cinco meninos de sua classe na escola fazendo uma rodinha em torno de alguma coisa. Eles riam e tinham pedras na mão. Um deles parecia estar tentando chutar algo que estava dentro da rodinha.

Charlie chegou mais perto, curioso. Queria saber o que estava no meio daquela rodinha.

Para seu espanto, o menino viu um gato muito preto, enrolado sobre suas patas, como que tentando se proteger do ataque dos moleques.

--- Ei! Parem com isso!-gritou Charlie empurrando um dos meninos e pegando o gato no colo sem nem olhar direito para o bicho.

---- Olha, olha se não é Charlie Bucket, o pobretão. Por que não vai pedir esmola ao invés de nos encher a paciência.- disse um dos meninos, chamado Albert, que tinha uma boa posição financeira e era o queridinho dos professores.

--- É...vai remendar seus trapos, fedorento. Na sua casa não tem água não?-disse o fiel escudeiro de Albert, Henry, um verdadeiro capacho humano.

Os moleques riram. Um deles deu um empurrão em Charlie, que caiu na neve molhando sua melhor roupa e parte dos jornais que ainda tinha de entregar.

O gato deu um miado esganiçado.

--- Bem ,esse monstengo até que combina com você Bucket.Isso se for verdade o que dizem do bicho ter a cara do dono, claro.-complemento Albert, de muito bom humor.

--- Nossa rapazes, o que foi?-disse Martha, a menina mais bonita da escola e atual namoradinha de Albert, chegando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

---- Nada. Só estávamos dando uma lição no perdedor Bucket e seu gato horroroso. Nada de mais.-disse Albert se virando para encarar a menina loura de olhos azuis que estava ao seu lado.

---- Que menino ridículo...-disse ela olhando para Charlie, que se levantava ainda com o gato no colo.

--- Vamos...eu te pago um chocolate.Deixem esse infeliz pra lá. Quando crescer ele vai engraxar nossos sapatos. -disse Albert pegando a mão de Martha na dele.

O grupo se afastou, junto com o "líder" deles. Charlie deixou o gato no chão e se pôs a tirar a neve que estava grudada em sua calça. Viu que, para sua sorte, os jornais que tinha de entregar não haviam sido completamente arruinados.

Só então Charlie reparou no gato. E a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi: Nossa!

O gato era manco, tinha apenas um olho esbugalhado incrivelmente verde, uma orelha só e apenas metade do rabo.Seu miado era esquisito o suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa normal um tanto assustada. O bicho era um perfeito figurante para filmes B de terror.

--- Ok. Você é bem...diferente.-disse Charlie mais calmo, olhando para o gato que balançava seu meio rabo e olhava para ele com seu olho esbugalhado. Charlie podia jurar que o bicho entendia o que ele estava falando. Aquele era o tipo de bicho que Charlie não acharia estranho se, de repente, o respondesse.

--- Agora eu vou indo...tenho trabalho para fazer. Tchau. Se cuide.-falou Charlie para o gato, indo terminar seu serviço.

O gato o seguiu.

Charlie foi para seu segundo emprego do dia. Chegou até seu empregador, pegar os materiais de engraxate. O gato foi atrás.

--- Olá senhor Osvald.-cumprimentou Charlie seu segundo empregador, o gordo e sempre gentil senhor Osvald.

--- Olá Charlie. Como vai, meu garoto? Tudo bem com você?-perguntou Osvald animado.

--- Vou bem. E o senhor?-respondeu Charlie pegando seus materiais para trabalhar.

---- Oh, vou indo. A clientela hoje promete ser fraca.Nesse frio...pouca gente para pra engraxar sapatos...-comentou Osvald num suspiro. A vida era assim, um dia se ganha noutro se perde, mas nem por isso se devia perder o bom humor. Essa era uma lição que Charlie tinha aprendido com Osvald.

---- Verdade. Mas tudo vai dar certo.-disse Charlie com um sorriso.

--- É assim que se fala, garoto, Assim que se fala...ei...esse...bicho é seu?-disse Osvald olhando para o gato bizarro que estava logo atrás de Charlie abanando seu meio rabo.

--- Não. Eu defendi ele de uns moleques da minha escola...e ele deu pra me seguir. Não posso ficar com ele, mas parece que ele não entendeu isso.-disse Charlie olhando pro gato com uma cara de "me desculpe mesmo, mas não posso ter um gato".

---- Gato esquisito.-comentou Osvald.

---- Posso ficar com aquela cadeira hoje?-perguntou Charlie apontando para uma cadeira de engraxate que ficava um pouco mais protegida do frio do que as outras.Logo os outros empregados de Osvald começariam a trabalhar também, cada um em uma das cadeiras que se enfileirava contra a parede da rua.

--- Claro. Você chegou primeiro, então escolhe sua cadeira. Nada mais justo.-disse Osvald dando uma amigável piscadela marota para Charlie.

Charlie se pôs a trabalhar engraxando sapatos até o cair do crepúsculo, tendo o gato por observador silencioso. A clientela havia sido fraca, mas de qualquer forma, aquele era dia de pagamento. Isso era uma coisa boa. Iria passar no mercado e comprar as batatas que tento queria.

Osvald o pagou e Charlie foi até a banca de Hal pegar seu material escolar.Depois foi ao mercado, comprou um grande pão e escolheu um quilo de batatas.Tudo isso sendo acompanhado de perto pelo gato.

Foi para o seu banco de praça favorito, em frente a Fabrica Wonka. Tirou lápis e papel de sua surrada pasta de escola. O gato se sentou ao seu lado no banco, dando um miado estranho.

--- Eu não posso ficar com você. Mesmo. Minha família não tem como alimentar um gato.-explicou Charlie ao bicho, que parecia entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Olhou para os portões fechados da fabrica de chocolates...seus olhos foram seguindo as formas cinzentas da enorme instalação até chagarem na parte em que as longas e largas chaminés espiraladas começavam a ser encobertas pelas nuvens. Queria poder entrar lá, nem que fosse por apenas um dia.O gato deu um miado, interrompendo o devaneio de Charlie.

----Olhe gatinho...-começou a dizer Charlie, quando reparou que, em meio ao pêlo preto do gato se escondia uma coleira de veludo preto.

Charlie correu os dedos por entre a coleira, achando uma pequena rodelinha pratada, presa por uma fita também negra á coleira.

--- Você tem um dono.-falou Charlie como se dissesse a coisa mais inacreditável possível.

Apesar da pouca luz dos postes que iluminavam a praça já semi escura com o cair do crepúsculo Charlie tentou ler o que estava escrito na rodela prateada. Qualquer coisa, ia devolver o gato ao dono. A imaginação fértil do garoto já tinha imaginado um dono para o animal.Esse dono seria dono de um ateliê de tatuagem e body art, cheio de pircings e tatoos por todo o corpo e teria o cabelo em estilo moicano...no mínimo. O gato devia chamar Tenebroso, ou algo do tipo.

Mas não...o nome que Charlie viu escrito na rodela prateada nunca seria dado por um dono de ateliê de tatuagem.O gato se chamava: Chocolat Trinkerbell Masmellow Mentol Goiabada III.

--- Uau! Seu dono é bem criativo...posso te chamar só de Choc?- perguntou Charlie intrigado.

O gato miou. Charlie podia jurar que aquele miado era uma afirmativa.

---- Ok, Choc... você já tem um dono e ele vai ficar muito triste se você não voltar para casa. Se você quiser me ver, eu venho sempre aqui nesse horário.-disse Charlie tentando ser diplomático...com um gato.

O gato miou de novo. Outra afirmativa. Se Charlie não fosse um menino de quase onze anos estaria indo direto para um analista, desesperado por estar falando com um gato e pior, pelo gato estar de alguma forma respondendo.

--- Tá certo. Estamos combinados então. Vou desenhar você...posso?-perguntou Charlie ao gato.

Outro miado afirmativo. O movimento na praça estava fraco. Poucos se aventuravam a sair num frio daqueles. Charlie tirou suas luvas e se começou a desenhar Choc enquanto esperava seu primeiro cliente. Até o cair da noite apenas tinha feito três desenhos. Dois retratos para clientes e um do gato Choc.

--- Aqui está Choc. Gostou?Esse é você. -perguntou Charlie sorrindo para o gato, mostrando-o o desenho.Estava gostando do gato. De qualquer forma, era um amigo.

Choc pareceu dar um sorriso com sua boca torta e imensa para um gato a patinha em cima do desenho, como se mostrasse ter se reconhecido no papel.Charlie realmente desenhava com perfeição. Esse parecia ser a única sorte do menino, a de ter um dom nato para o desenho.

---- Que bom que você gostou! Tenho que ir para casa agora, ou minha mãe fica preocupada comigo. Não posso levar você, então espero que você vá para casa e não deixe seu dono preocupado.Tenho de estudar para a prova de ciências também. O professor não gosta muito de mim, talvez por eu ser um péssimo ajudante nas aulas.As misturas dele sempre dão errado.Ele disse que um dia será tão famoso quanto Willy Wonka...isso eu duvido que ele vá ser.Sabe, chocolates são muito mais legais que removedores de verrugas.-confidenciou Charlie a Choc.

Choc pareceu rir, num miado esquisito.

--- Até amanhã Choc!-disse Charlie pegando suas coisas e indo para casa. Assim que Charlie sumiu na escuridão o gato atravessou o portão da fábrica de chocolates e se esgueirou para dentro dela através de um estreitissímo duto de saída de caixas endereçadas de barras Wonka que ficava na lateral da parece cinzenta da fábrica.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie chegou em casa , feliz.

--- Olha ! Trouxe um banquete.-disse o menino mostrando o pão que tinha comprado e o saco de batatas para a família.

A mãe de Charlie, Sra Helena Bucket, sorriu.Na cama em que dividiam, os quatro avos de Charlie também se mostraram satisfeitos.

--- Que maravilha. Ao menos vamos ter um gostinho diferente na sopa de repolhos de hoje.-disse o vovô George, um homem realista e ranzinza, mas que era uma boa pessoa.

--- Borboletas...onde?-disse vovó Georgina, uma velhinha frágil que na maioria das vezes não sabia o que estava falando.

--- Não Georgina, não tem borboletas aqui. Só nosso neto Charlie que trouxe um banquete pra casa hoje.-disse a paciente vovó Josefina, que era mais doce do que algodão doce.

--- Eu deveria tentar me levantar e arranjar um emprego. Não é justo que um menino na idade de Charlie tenha que trabalhar tanto.-disse penalizado o avô Joe, irmão de George e herói da vida de Charlie.

--- Não vovô, não precisa. Gosto de meus empregadores e me viro muito bem assim.-disse Charlie se sentando na cama ao lado do avô.

--- Você é um bom garoto Charlie.Um dia você vai ver, sua sorte vai mudar.-disse Joe com um sorriso maroto.

--- Sabe vô, hoje eu ajudei um gato muito esquisito. Tenho certeza de que ele entende o que eu falo. Eu desenhei ele. Quer ver?-disse Charlie empolgado com sua "aventura" com o gato Choc.

---- Claro.Mostre o gato para mim!-falou Joe com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Charlie mostrou o desenho que tinha feito de Choc ao avô.

--- Pela mãe do guarda! Que bicho estranho...não duvido que ele seja especial.-disse Joe com entusiasmo infantil. Charlie e o avô eram cúmplices em quase tudo...até nos raros mal feitos do garoto.

No fogão da casa velha de três cômodos onde a família Bucket morava, a mãe de Charlie fazia uma sopa de repolho com batatas e partia o pão igualmente para os membros da casa.

Sorria ao ouvir o filho conversar tão feliz com o avô, e ficava triste por poder dar tão pouco a ele. Naquele ano ela tinha feito das tripas coração para juntar dinheiro para comprar um presente de aniversario para Charlie.Nunca mais queria passar pela tristeza de não poder dar nada a um menino tão trabalhador e esforçado como seu filho numa ocasião tão especial. Charlie não tinha reclamado, tinha tentado não parecer chateado, mas a Sra Helena sabia que ele tinha ficado triste por não ter ganhado nada.Afinal, por mais maduro que Charlie tivesse se tornado em face da necessidade, ele ainda era uma criança.

Josefina, a mãe de Helena, estava tricotando escondido um suéter novo para Charlie a meses.Helena, além de comprar os novelos de lã para a mãe com muito custo, ainda estava juntando dinheiro para comprar uma barra de chocolate bem grande para o filho.Claro que não teria dinheiro para comprar dos chocolates mais sofisticados, mas naquele ano Charlie teria ao menos uma barra grande de chocolate ao leite Wonka para comemorar seus onze anos.

O desenho do gato Choc estava agora passando na mão dos outros avós.

--- Que bicho bizarro.Credo.-disse o avô George.

--- Tadinho...deve ter sofrido um acidente...-foi o que disse a avó Josefina.

--- Isso é uma libélula?-disse a sempre avoada avó Georgina, fazendo todos na cama rirem.

--- Não vovó...é um gato.O nome dele é Choc.-disse Charlie pegando o desenho com gentileza das mãos da velha senhora e dando um beijo na testa da avó.

---Choc é bonito...-disse Georgina com um sorriso.

--- Ele me seguiu o dia inteiro.Ficou sentado comigo em frente a fábrica de chocolates quietinho até eu acabar de desenhar ele. Ele é muito inteligente!Amanhã ele vai estar me esperando lá.-falou Charlie animado com seu novo amigo felino.

--- Oh, pode apostar que ele vai estar lá sim. Tudo em volta daquela fábrica é diferente, mágico. Sabe, quando eu era mais novo eu trabalhei lá!-disse Joe com os olhos brilhando, como se estivesse tendo uma boa lembrança.

---- Mesmo vovô?-disse Charlie com os olhos resplandecendo de curiosidade.

---- Mesmo. Eu trabalhei muitos anos para o senhor Wonka. A vinte anos atrás Wonka tinha apenas uma pequena loja de doces... aquela que hoje pertence ao carrancudo do Lemert.Mas ele era um inventor tão genial que logo o mundo inteiro começou a gostar dos doces dele.A loja vivia cheia, o tempo todo. Tinha fila antes da loja abrir de manhãzinha, e cada dia a fila ficava maior. Uma loucura.E o senhor Wonka, naquela época era só um jovenzinho. Devia ter uns dezoito anos, se tanto.Ele estava sempre indo de um lado ao outro da loja, criando coisas fantásticas.Sabia que ele inventou um sorvete que não derrete?Pois é...você podia deixar ele no sol num dia de calor e ele continua geladinho, por dias.E chicletes que faziam bolas de tamanhos imensos e que não grudavam na cara nem nos cabelos quando estouravam. E chocolates em forma de bichos que quando você abria a embalagem faziam os sons dos bichos. Se você comprasse um cachorro de chocolate ele latia até você dar a primeira mordida. Se comprasse um gato, ele miava.Sem contar que o sabor dos chocolates dele é increditável, de fazer você sair pulando e gritando IUPII!O homem é um gênio!-falou Joe cheio de entusiasmo.

--- Conte para ele sobre o príncipe indiano. Ele vai adorar essa história!-disse a avó Josefina, entrando animada na conversa.

--- Sim...uma vez, o príncipe de Poundicherry, na Índia, encomendou para Wonka um palácio inteiro, todo feito de chocolate.E o senhor Wonka fez o palácio e, como o combinado, os tijolos eram feitos de chocolate. O cimento que os unia também era chocolate, assim como a mobília o teto e as obras de arte do lugar. O palácio era a oitava maravilha doce do mundo!Porém, assim que terminou a construção Wonka falou para o príncipe que era melhor ele começar a comer o palácio logo.O príncipe escutou? Que nada! Virou e disse que não ia comer o palácio, mas que ia viver nele.Mas o senhor Wonka estava certo, é claro. Logo veio um dia de muito calor, sol escaldante.O príncipe, assustado, viu que seu palácio começou a derreter.Ele quase morreu quando o palácio desmoronou em quilos e quilos de chocolate derretido.Dizem que até hoje ele manda cartas ao senhor Wonka, pedindo que ele construa um novo palácio de chocolate que desta vez não derreta no sol.

--- Nossa! E o senhor Wonka, não quis construir um novo palácio para o príncipe?-perguntou Charlie curioso.

--- Que nada.Wonka tinha mais o que fazer em casa naquela época.Depois de três anos trabalhando sua pequena lojinha ele já tinha ganho dinheiro o suficiente para construir sua própria fabrica de chocolates.E foi isso o que ele fez, construiu a maior fabrica de chocolates da história, dez vezes maior que qualquer outra fabrica do gênero.Eu, e um monte de gente fomos trabalhar lá. Era um lugar maravilhoso, o salário era bom e podíamos sempre levar um pouco de chocolate para casa ao fim do expediente. Wonka era um patrão bondoso, apesar de meio doido.Sempre se preocupava com nosso bem estar e segurança, ouvia nossas queixas se elas eram justas e nunca nos forçava a trabalhar além do expediente.Porem o sucesso de sua fabrica começou a despertar o ódio de outros chocolateiros, especialmente o ódio do senhor Slugworth, que era o melhor dos fabricantes de doces antes do surgimento de Wonka. Slugworth não tinha escrúpulos em colocar espiões dentro da fabrica de Wonka para roubar suas receitas secretas. Logo, outros chocolateiros menores começaram a imitar Slugworth e colocar também espiões na fábrica de Wonka. A roubalheira era tão grande e chegou a tal ponto que um dia, sem aviso, Wonka mandou todos os operários para casa e anunciou que ia fechar a fábrica para sempre.

---- Mas ele não fechou para sempre!-falou Charlie empolgado com a história.

---- Bem, parecia que ele ia realmente fechar a fabrica para sempre. Até que, um dia, a fumaça começou a sair de novo das chaminés.E dos dutos estreitos da lateral da fabrica começou a sair o melhor dos melhores chocolates do mundo.Porém ninguém nunca foi visto entrando ou saindo da fábrica novamente.Até mesmo o senhor Wonka nunca mais pisou fora da fábrica, que está sempre, sempre de portões fechados. E Slugworth até tentou, mas não conseguiu mais roubar as receitas de Wonka. Para compensar isso ele comprou todas as fabricas menores de chocolate e construiu para si um império industrial no ramo de doces que até hoje compete com Wonka.Mas por melhor que sejam os chocolates da Slugworth ltda, eles nunca conseguiram vender tanto quanto as barras Wonka, ou fascinar tanto o mundo.Por isso Slugworth é chamado apenas de senhor Slugworth enquanto Wonka e chamado por todos no mundo inteiro de Chocolateiro Fantástico.-disse o avô Joe como se comemorasse a vitória da fama justa de Wonka sobre a roubalheira de Slugworth.

--- Bem feito pra esse ladrão Slugworth! Ninguém é melhor que Wonka!-disse Charlie entrando no espírito da história.

--- Com toda a certeza Charlie! Ninguém é.-afirmou Joe.

--- Mas...se a fabrica está funcionando e os operários não voltaram a trabalhar lá... quem está trabalhando lá? –perguntou Charlie intrigado.

--- Ninguém sabe. Esse é um dos grandes mistérios da fábrica.Devem haver milhões de operários lá dentro, por que sem muita gente seria impossível colocar aquele lugar para funcionar.Mesmo assim, ninguém entra, ninguém sai.Eu queria só mais uma vez na vida entrar naquele lugar fantástico de novo, ver o que o senhor Wonka andou aprontando por lá.-disse Joe pensativo.

---- Hunf! Ninguém nunca mais vai entrar lá, é o que digo!E os mistérios de lá vão continuar sem resposta.É impossível entrar naquele lugar.-falou George de mau humor.

--- Pare de ser ranzinza George! Nada é impossível Charlie...pode acreditar.E sonhar é sempre, sempre bom.E muitas vezes sonhos podem se tornar realidade. – disse a doce e bondosa vovó Josefina, estimulando Charlie. Não queria que o neto perdesse o brilho sonhador e cheio de esperança que tinha em seus olhos cinza-cor-de tempestade.

Charlie foi dormir naquela noite embalado por sua imaginação fértil, que criava milhares de explicações possíveis para os mistérios da Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka Ltda.

E, naquela mesma noite fria de inverno, o impossível começava acontecer.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie acordou cedinho para ir para aula.Aprontou-se, deu um beijo em cada um de seus avós e saiu. Sra Helena Bucket já tinha ido para seu trabalho na lavanderia.A neve que caíra na noite anterior enfeitava as ruas da feia cidadezinha de Charlie.

Porém, o ânimo que envolvia a cidade estava estranho. As pessoas pareciam eufóricas, falando muito, andando de um lado para outro.A Chocolataria Lemert estava três vezes mais cheia do que o usual. A escola estava fechada. Charlie encontrou o professor Benet na rua, carregando uma quantidade generosa de barras Wonka nas mãos.Hal e Osvald também não tinham aberto seus negócios. Foi na fila para entrar na Chocolataria Lemert que Charlie encontrou seus empregadores.

---- Bom dia senhor Hal...senhor Osvald...o que está acontecendo?-perguntou Charlie curioso com a enorme tensão que parecia pairar no ar da cidade.

Era como se todo o lugar tivesse mergulhado num grande clima de expectativa, de possibilidade.

--- Você não ficou sabendo rapaz? Em que planeta você vive? A coisa mais fantástica do mundo foi anunciada hoje de manhã!-disse Osvald ostentando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

---- O senhor Wonka anunciou que está abrindo as portas de sua fábrica para aqueles que encontrarem um dos cinco cupons dourados que ele escondeu em cinco barras de chocolate. Os sortudos que acharem os cupons vão ficar quatro dias na fábrica e ganharão um fornecimento vitalício de chocolates.A promoção vale para o mundo todo e já virou mania!-disse Hal, animado como se tivesse virado criança outra vez.

--- Uau...entrar na fabrica de chocolates do chocolateiro fantástico...nossa!-murmurou Charlie.

O menino não conseguia imaginar um prêmio melhor do que aquele. Nem ganhar um milhão de dólares era tão maravilhoso quanto passar quatro dias dentro da maior e melhor fabrica de chocolates do mundo.Aquilo era um sonho se tornando realidade.Era a chance de uma vida inteira.

Era uma sorte que seu aniversário estivesse chegando e que aquele estivesse sendo um bom ano para a família. Talvez ganhasse um chocolate Wonka e tivesse uma chance de entrar na fábrica.Uma chance era mais do que suficiente para embalar os sonhos e esperanças de Charlie. Uma chance era um mundo de possibilidades.

--- Olha...o pobretão Bucket acha que pode comprar chocolates!Que idiota!-falou Albert ao sair da chocolataria com sua namoradinha, ambos carregando baldes cheios de barras de chocolate Wonka.

Martha riu.

---- Caia na real Bucket, esse negócio de entrar em fábrica de chocolates não é para você, otário. É pra gente que pode comprar chocolate, gente de primeira classe, que não usa trapos de segunda mão e engraxa sapatos. Vê se sai daí e não atrapalha as pessoas de verdade que estão na fila pra terem a chance delas, mane.-disse Albert empurrando o menino e passando junto com Martha.

Charlie ainda escutou o riso de alguns colegas de classe que tinham ouvido a conversa enquanto caminhava, silencioso, para longe da chocolataria lotada. Foi para seu banco de praça favorito, desenhar.Assim que se sentou viu uma mancha preta passar rápida pelo chão e logo Choc estava ao seu lado.

--- Oi Choc! Tudo bem?-disse Charlie fazendo carinho no gato, que ronronou.

O menino deixou seu material escolar repousando no outro lado do banco. Choc, sem a menor cerimônia, subiu no colo do rapaz.

--- Sabe...eu só queria ter uma chance de entrar nessa fábrica.Não existe lugar mais maravilhoso que esse. Mas, de qualquer forma, acho que já o vi todo dentro da minha imaginação.Então não devo ficar muito triste se não conseguir um cupom dourado, não é?-disse Charlie num desabafo para o gato, que parou de ronronar e passou encarar o menino com seu enorme olho verde esbugalhado.

--- Mesmo assim sei que vou ficar chateado se não conseguir o cupom. Sei que não devia, mas vou.Eu deveria ligar para coisas mais importantes, como manter minha família.Não devia me importar com entradas em fábricas de chocolates...mas eu me importo...-disse Charlie num suspiro.

O gato encarou Charlie com uma expressão cúmplice.

--- Sou doido e complicado, não é Choc?-perguntou Charlie sem esperar resposta. Não havia ninguém na praça coberta de neve. Charlie tirou papel e lápis e se pôs a desenhar a fábrica cinzenta a sua frente, dando especial acabamento ao portão que era adornado por um W estilizado. Choc ficou lá, ao lado do menino, em silêncio. Mesmo que fosse algo tolo, Charlie se sentia cheio de esperanças.Talvez ele tivesse uma chance.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie chegou em casa já de noitinha, depois de ter passado o dia sentado desenhando na frente da fabrica de seus sonhos.Tinha deixado seu amigo felino para trás. Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho, com medo de acordar seus avós estivessem dormindo.

Para sua surpresa, todos os avos estavam acordados...sua mãe Helena estava em casa e tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

--- Feliz aniversário adiantado Charlie! Pensei que ia querer aproveitar a promoção Wonka e abrir seu presente hoje!-disse Helena estendendo um embrulho para o garoto.

--- Mãe...Wow! Você é fantástica! Puxa...muito, muito obrigado!-disse Charlie encantado em segurar o embrulho.

--- Eu também tenho um presente para você Charlie!-disse a avó Josefina tirando o suéter que fizera de debaixo do travesseiro e o dando a Charlie.

--- Nossa vovó! Ele é lindo! Muito lindo mesmo!-disse Charlie vestindo o suéter na mesma hora.

Charlie se sentou na cama e abriu o embrulho que sua mãe o tinha dado. Dentro dele estava o melhor dos presentes: uma barra de chocolate ao leite Wonka.

--- Não vá ficar triste se não encontrar o cupom dourado, ok?-disse a mãe do menino, docemente. Não queria ver seu filho decepcionado.

--- Hunf! Duvido que ai tenha um dos cupons. Pode apostar que quem vai ganhar são aqueles que podem comprar muito chocolate.Pra mim esse Wonka é um gênio...com essa promoção ele deve estar vendendo chocolates aos borbotões.Um espertalhão ele.-disse o avô George com seu costumeiro mal humor.

--- Pare de ser pessimista George! Homem chato. Vamos lá Charlie, não ligue para esse ranzinza...abra o chocolate!Vamos ver esse ouro aí dentro.-disse o avô Joe, empolgado.

--- Ta!-disse Charlie mordendo os lábios em expectativa.Ele abriu o chocolate lentamente e...nada do cupom dourado.

--- Bem...pelo menos ainda tenho o chocolate...Vou dividir ele com vocês!-disse Charlie tentando animar os avós e a mãe, que pareciam mais tristes do que ele com o fracasso de sua única chance.

--- Não Charlie...é seu presente de aniversário...não precisa...-disseram os avós quase em coro.

--- O chocolate é meu e eu faço com ele o que eu quiser! Quero dividir com vocês, ora!-disse Charlie partindo um pedacinho da barra e dando a cada um de seus familiares.

A magia do chocolate inundou a pequena casa dos Bucket. Dividido entre todos, ele parecia um raio de luz, derretendo a miséria ao redor em pura delicia.

Charlie tentou não pensar na chance que lhe havia escorrido pelo ralo. Tentou se ater a imagem de sua família ali, feliz, provando de algo doce em meio a uma vida tão amarga.

OoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte a TV anunciou o primeiro ganhador de um cupom dourado, o menino alemão Augustus Gloop. Augustus era mais gordo que um elefante depois do almoço.Era mais pesado que um barril de choop e mais barrigudo que mulher grávida de quadrigêmeos.

Um repórter o estava entrevistando junto com a mãe. Em frente a sua pequena TV preto e branca, cheia de chuviscos e com mais fantasma do que casa mal-assombrada a família Bucket via o pequeno gorducho dar seu depoimento frente a tanta sorte.

--- Olá! Estamos na Alemanha onde o primeiro raio de luz dourado caiu para a felicidade de Augustus Gloop, o primeiro grande ganhador da promoção Wonka! Fale para nós Augustus, como foi ganhar um prêmio tão maravilhoso?-falou um repórter de terno e sorriso-colgate para a câmera a sua frente.

--- Eu estar a comer chocolate Wonka quando sentir um gosto diferente. Um gosto que não ser nozes, nem castanhas, nem chocolate...então eu ver que ser cupom dourado!-disse o menino gorducho para as câmeras, mostrando um cupom dourado mordido na ponta.

--- Oh, eu ter certeza de que meu filho ganhar. Meu filho comer no mínimo vinte caixas de chocolate Wonka por dia. Ser impossível que ele não ganhar. Eu fazer de tudo para manter meu fofucho bem alimentado. Ele comer sete vezes ao dia, sem contar os lanchinhos que fazer. Ver todos como meu fofo é fortinho!-disse a obesa mãe de Augustus para as câmeras, com um sorriso vitorioso.

---- Fortinho! Esse menino é uma baleia humana!Cruzes!- comentou vovô George para o resto da família Bucket, indignado.

Charlie assistia a TV com um aperto no coração...aquele era um cupom a menos em jogo.Uma chance a menos.

OoOoOoOoO

Não demorou muito para que se tivessem notícias do segundo cupom dourado. Logo, na TV, o mesmo jornalista de sorriso estático e terno cinza de muito mal gosto anunciava que o segundo cupom tinha sido achado na França, pela menina Violet Beauregarde.

--- Como foi para a senhorita Beauregarde ganhar o prêmio mais desejado de todo o mundo?-perguntou o repórter, deixando claro que essa era a pergunta mais genial que ele conseguia fazer.

--- Bem ,eu masco chiclete!O tempo todo, sempre!Quando soube dessa promoção troquei os chicletes pelos chocolates Wonka.Foi muito fácil. Nunca perdi nada na minha vida! Sou uma vencedora!-disse Violet num inglês perfeito.

--- Minha filha tem muita determinação. Ela aprendeu desde pequena de que perseverança é tudo e que ganhar é uma meta.Ela é campeã em vários esportes. Esses são alguns dos troféus dela...Eu também era uma campeã na idade dela e acho que ser vencedor é algo que está no sangue de nossa família -disse a mãe com cara de esportista de Violet, mostrando uma sala cheia de troféus ao jornalista.

--- Que menina idiota!Nojenta!-comentou o avó George ao ver a menina mascando chiclete de boca aberta para a câmera.

Charlie tentou esconder seu descontentamento por mais uma chance definitivamente perdida.Porém o avô Joe notou o desânimo tomar conta dos olhos cinzentos do neto e decidiu que teria de tomar uma atitude drástica.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie estava sentado em sua carteira de escola entediado, ouvindo o professor Benet tagarelar sem parar sobre a promoção Wonka e os alunos empolgados darem mais e mais corda pra conversa do professor. Queria poder ir para seu banco de praça favorito, desenhar e desabafar sua frustração com Choc. Não queria mostrar para sua família que estava chateado. Não era justo com eles, eles não tinham culpa de serem pobres. E esse sonho de ir na fabrica era só um capricho tolo, sem importância frente à necessidade de manter a família comendo bem.

Albert e Martha já tinham chegado a ponto de jogarem chocolates no lixo depois de abri-los em busca do cupom.Charlie achava um crime jogar deliciosos chocolates Wonka no lixo.Estava realmente fulo da vida.Não ligava de ter Albert sempre o perturbando, mas se tinha uma coisa que irritava Charlie era gente que preferia jogar comida fora a dar ela para os outros. A penúria tinha ensinado a Charlie o valor que tinha o alimento e o trabalho tinha lhe mostrado o quanto de suor era necessário para conseguir o dinheiro que o comprava. E jogar fora barras Wonka! Fala sério!

No fim da aula Charlie deixou a escola aliviado.Não adiantava tentar fugir da mania Wonka...ela estava em toda parte, contagiando todo mundo.Charlie estaria feliz se pudesse fazer parte dela, ao menos um pouquinho.Seus empregadores, Hal e Osvald também estavam contagiados,embora não chegassem a fazer absurdos por conta disso.

--- Bom dia senhor Hal.-disse Charlie não deixando transparecer sua chateação.

--- Bom dia Charlie! Soube da última?-perguntou Hal animado.

--- Não..o que aconteceu?-perguntou Charlie já meio que adivinhando o que Hal iria lhe contar.

--- Acharam o terceiro cupom dourado!A notícia está aí, na primeira página do jornal!-disse Hal estendendo um jornal para Charlie ler.

--- "O terceiro cupom dourado foi achado por Mike Teve, no Texas. Em entrevista exclusiva Mike disse: Foi fácil achar o cupom, tudo que tive de fazer foi rastrear as datas de fabricação das barras na internet e comprar uma única barra de chocolate. Tenho vontade de saber o que o tal inventor Wonka faz naquela fábrica. No mais, detesto chocolate. O meu negócio é tecnologia. Os pais de Mike dizem estar felizes com a sorte do filho embora confessem raramente entender o que o menino fala".-leu Charlie no jornal, com a voz neutra.

--- Isso aí...só restam dois cupons dourados no mundo todo...e a Wonka mania não para de crescer!-disse Hal com a cara de quem ia comprar muito chocolate depois do expediente.

--- Verdade...-disse Charlie pegando os jornais que tinha para entregar no dia.

Não foi diferente com o senhor Osvald naquele dia, que parecia não ter assunto que não fosse dourado e estivesse embrulhado junto a uma barra de chocolate.

Quando foi, exausto, sentar em seu banco de praça, Charlie ficou feliz pelo lugar estar frio e vazio. Ali podia fugir da mania Wonka e apenas contemplar a fábrica cinzenta em silêncio.Choc logo estava ao seu lado, com sua boca anormalmente grande para um gato torcida numa expressão estranha.

---Será que é errado querer uma coisa? Sabe Choc, eu quero mesmo entrar nessa fábrica.Quero tanto que chego a pensar que é errado querer tanto uma coisa assim. Esquisito não é?-disse Charlie ao gato, sem olhar para ele. Sabia que Choc não ia responder.Não era necessário que ele respondesse. Era o suficiente que ele estivesse ali.

--- Já acharam três cupons Choc. Só existem dois agora, no mundo todo.-disse Charlie olhando para o céu nublado.

Choc fixou seu grande olho verde esmeralda em Charlie.Parecia tentar encorajar o garoto.

Ao chegar em casa a noitinha, Charlie encontrou seus avos e mãe dormindo. Já ia para seu minúsculo quarto dormir quando ouviu um psssiuu o chamar. Era o avô Joe que o chamava.

Charlie foi até o avô e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

--- Charlie nós vamos ter uma segunda chance de encontrar aquele cupom dourado.Tome...esse é meu tesouro secreto.Eu estava guardando para o caso de uma emergência e acho que essa é uma emergência, não é?-murmurou Joe de forma cúmplice para o garoto, estendendo uma moeda cintilante para ele.

--- Vovô...você tem certeza que quer gastar seu dinheiro com isso?-perguntou Charlie, pensando que aquele dinheirinho podia dar ao avô um pequeno luxo pessoal ao invés de servir para comprar chocolate.

--- Tenho sim. Amanhã vá a chocolataria e compre a primeira barra de chocolate que ver e traga pra cá. Vamos abrir ela juntos!-disse Joe empolgado.

--- Ok!-disse Charlie segurando firme a moeda que tinha nas mãos. Ela era um raio de esperança.

OoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte Charlie não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade. Sentado na sala de aula ele queria que o sino tocasse logo, anunciando a saída.Iria correndo para a chocolataria assim que fosse liberado da aula. Hal que esperasse um pouco! Até o falatório Wonka maníaco de Benet soava mais agradável naquela manhã.A imaginação de Charlie voava, inventando corredores para a fabrica, salas estupendas e colocando todas as caras possíveis no Chocolateiro Fantástico.Foi o sino tocar e Charlie sair como que voando até a Chocolataria Lemert.Não ligava de ficar na fila, contanto que conseguisse comprar a barra Wonka que seu avô tinha pedido.

"Se eu ganhar o cupom, vou levar o vovô Joe comigo para passear na fábrica! Ele vai ficar tão feliz!" -pensou Charlie com um sorriso nos lábios.

Entrou radiante na bela Chocolataria Lemert. O dono, Lemert, olhou para o menino com um misto de desgosto e apreensão, temeroso de que Charlie fosse roubar algum doce.Ironicamente Lemert não viu quando Albert colocou um chocolate no bolso sem sequer pensar em pagar.

Charlie pegou a primeira barra Wonka que viu na frente e foi pagá-la com um sorriso no rosto.

--- Só isso?-perguntou um carrancudo Lemert.

--- Só!-respondeu Charlie como se quisesse completar com: só isso tudo!

Saiu correndo da chocolataria direto para casa. Não ia agüentar até a noite para abrir aquele chocolate. Chegou na minúscula casinha indo direto para perto de vovô Joe, com o chocolate nas mãos.

--- Aqui está vovô!Eu comprei!-disse o menino mostrando o chocolate ao avô.

Avó Josefina sorriu ao ver Charlie com o chocolate nas mãos.Logo soube que seu marido tinha dado suas economias ao menino, desistindo de seu amado tabaco apenas para dar a Charlie mais uma chance.Eram atos assim que faziam aquela velha senhora se lembrar de porque tinha casado com seu marido.

--- Muito bem Charlie! Que lado vamos abrir primeiro?-perguntou Joe, cheio de esperança infantil.

--- Hummm...não sei.-disse Charlie olhando para os lados da bela barra de chocolate.

--- Parem de enrolar e abram essa coisa logo, pelo amor de Deus!-disse o avó George, também tenso e empolgado.

--- Quem falou em peixes?-disse vovó Georgina, que não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ali, mas que captou a agitação no ar.

---- Queria que mamãe estivesse aqui...-comentou Charlie, sentindo falta do jeito sereno da mãe, que sempre conseguia aclamar as expectativas de todos em situações como aquela.

--- Vamos abrir cada um de um lado!Que tal?-propôs o avô Joe.

--- Grande idéia vovô!Vamos! É um...dois...três ...e...já!-disse Charlie puxando o papel de um lado enquanto o avô puxava de outro.

Mas nada alem de um chocolate ficou entre as mãos dos dois. Não havia cupom dourado ali.

--- Tudo bem pessoal!Aposto que esses cupons dourados dão um gosto terrível ao chocolate!-disse Charlie com um sorriso.

Todos os avos, até mesmo a avoada Georgina, pareciam estar penalizados. Joe abraçou Charlie, com força.Se tinha uma pessoa no mundo que merecia um daqueles cupons, esse alguém era o seu neto. Joe não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

A televisão velha chiou, mostrando a figura do repórter sorridente. Ele estava ao lado de uma menina bem vestida, com um casaco de pele e do pai dela, um lorde britânico com ares sofisticados.

--- O quarto raio de sorte caiu sobre a Inglaterra!E aqui está Veruca Salt, a quarta premiada com um cupom dourado Wonka!Fale para nós senhorita Veruca...como é a sensação de ter nas mãos um cupom dourado?-perguntou o infame repórter.

--- Eu queria muito, muito um cupom desses então pedi um pro meu pai.Eu sabia que ele ia dar um pra mim. Meu pai sempre me dá o que peço.-disse Veruca com pose de alta sociedade.

---- Sim, eu detesto ver minha filhinha infeliz. Trabalho no ramo de nozes e quando minha princesinha disse que queria um cupom dourado eu comecei a comprar tudo quanto era caixa de chocolates Wonka que consegui. Comprei milhares e ordenei a minha fabrica de parasse de descascar nozes para desembrulhar chocolates.Ficamos três dias na busca e nada. Foi frustrante.Minha Veruquinha ficava cada vez mais nervosa.Mas, no terceiro dia triunfamos e achamos o cupom dourado.-explicou o metídissímo e riquíssimo pai de Veruca, o Sr Salt.

--- Só há mais um cupom dourado a solta pelo mundo afora. Onde o quinto e ultimo raio de sorte cairá?Em breve ficaremos sabendo qual será o desfecho da Wonka mania.-disse o repórter encerrando a notícia.

Charlie engoliu em seco...só faltava um cupom.E suas chances já tinham a muito ido embora.

OoOoOoOoO

Mais um dia passou e mais um dia nasceu. Com a manhã a noticia de que um estranho e sisudo ditador paraguaio tinha ganhado o quinto e último cupom dourado. A cidade parecia acordar de uma espécie de transe.A Wonka mania tinha chegado ao fim, ou melhor, voltado ao normal.Na aula, o professor Benet parecia querer matar os alunos.A maioria das pessoas estava com o mau humor típico dos maus perdedores.Charlie estava conformado. O sonho tinha passado. A ele restaria ficar de pé em frente a porta da fabrica, tentando ver algo quando o portão se abrisse.Bem, pelo menos poderia ver o Chocolateiro Fantástico de relance! Para um otimista como Charlie os sonhos nunca morriam, apenas mudavam de forma.Talvez conseguisse ver o suficiente para desenha-lo!Isso seria fantástico por si só.

Mais animado com sua vida, Charlie andou assoviando pelas ruas cobertas de neve. Foi quando avistou Choc, com seu grande olho mirado sobre si e abanando seu meio rabo, logo mais a frente.

--- Bom dia Choc!- Charlie cumprimentou o amigo felino.

Choc deu um de seus miados surrealistas, acompanhando Charlie pelo caminho até a banca de Hal.

Charlie estranhou quando o gato parou no meio do caminho, intrigado com algo brilhante sobre o chão.O menino foi ver o que o gato tanto olhava. Era uma moeda brilhante que estava largada sobre a neve o que tanto chamara a atenção de Choc. Charlie pegou a moeda do chão, contando com uma expressão de aprovação do gato bizarro.

--- Humm...vou comprar um chocolate!-disse Charlie para si mesmo, animado.

Entrou na Chocolataria Lemert.

--- Eu queria uma barra Delicia Cremosa Espiralada Wonka, por favor.-pediu Charlie a um Lemert de cara feia. O menino já estava acostumado com a falta de cortesia de Lemert, portanto não se sentiu incomodado.Ia comer chocolate e isso o impedia de ter qualquer laivo que fosse de mau humor.

O dono da chocolataria deu a barra ao menino, que pagou de pronto pelo chocolate.Charlie abriu o chocolate e começou a comer, com gosto. E já estava saindo da chocolataria quando se lembrou de sua família, de seus amados avozinhos e de sua mãe. Olhou para o troco que tinha nas um sorriso, decidiu comprar mais uma barra de chocolate para dar para eles.

--- Uma barra Wonka comum, da maior que tem, por favor.-pediu Charlie pagando o chocolate.

Saiu da chocolataria feliz levando nas mãos o presente para sua seu caminho para o primeiro emprego do dia, sendo acompanhado de perto por Choc.Mas, quando chegou na banca de Hal a viu lotada.Pessoas se engalfinhavam para comprar um jornal e comentavam umas com as outras indignadas.

De novo Charlie sentiu o ar ao seu redor tremer, cheio de possibilidades agarradas nele.

Seus ouvidos captaram a conversa de duas mulheres.

--- Nossa, que absurdo.É muita cara de pau mesmo!-disse a primeira mulher.

--- Com certeza!Falsificar um cupom dourado...vê se pode.O cara devia ir em cana por enganar todo mundo desse jeito!-disse a outra mulher indignada.

--- É..eu vou é comprar mais um chocolates Wonka...ainda tem um cupom dourado rolando por ai e só deus sabe onde ele vai parar!-replicou a primeira mulher indo rumo a chocolataria, que começou a ficar novamente lotada.

Charlie olhou para a barra de chocolate que tinha nas mãos, tremendo. O cupom do tal ditador paraguaio era falso.Ele ainda tinha uma chance.

Suas mãos tremulas de menino de recém completos onze anos puxaram com delicadeza o embrulho do chocolate.No começo, nada apareceu. Depois, uma ponta dourada brilhou sobre a luz fraca do sol de inverno.Segurando a respiração, Charlie puxou a ponta dourada.

E de repente ele estava em suas mãos, brilhante, glorioso, resplandecente...o último cupom dourado!

Charlie queria gritar de alegria e só não o fez porque a pessoa que estava ao seu lado fez isso primeiro.

---- Olhem! O menino aqui ganhou o cupom dourado!-gritou o transeunte.

Vendo a turba que se aproximava maravilhada e talvez não tão bem intencionada, Charlie saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.Suas mãos se prendiam ao cupom como se segurassem sua alma entre os dedos fechados.

Tinha que mostrar aquilo ao avô Joe!

Resolveu cortar caminho para casa passando por uma praça. Foi quando um homem parou a sua frente, fazendo-o parar de correr.

--- Bom dia, feliz ganhador do cupom dourado numero 5.Meu nome é Slugworth.Você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim e dos meus doces. Tenho uma proposta para você que pode lhe dar muito, muito dinheiro.-disse o homem elegante que estava em frente a Charlie.

Slugworth era alto, pálido, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um faiscante azul safira.Tinha traços elegantes e altivos, que o faziam parecer um príncipe nórdico.

Charlie o achou bonito, porém um pouco assustador em suas impecáveis roupas pretas de grife e sorriso enviesado nos lábios finos e descoloridos.

--- Wonka está desenvolvendo um novo projeto que muito me interessa.Chamam-se Balas Eternas. Trata-se de uma bala infinita e de baixo custo de produção, que Wonka vem tentando dizem que ele conseguiu seu intento.Tudo o que quero de você é que pegue uma dessas balas e venda para mim, para que eu possa descobrir a receita que a criou.Posso pagar muito bem por isso.-arrematou o charmoso senhor Slugworth.

Charlie olhou desconfiado para o homem a sua frente.Slugworth notou a desconfiança do jovem e abriu caminho, para que o menino pudesse voltar a correr para casa.E foi isso que Charlie fez: saiu correndo direto para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

---- Eu ganhei vovô Joe! O quinto cupom dourado é meu e eu quero que o senhor vá comigo á fábrica!-gritou Charlie entrando em casa.

---- Querido...-murmurou vovó Josefina, sem saber o que dizer ao neto.

O avô George arregalou os olhos, surpreso e muito feliz com a sorte do neto.

Mas nada se comparou a reação de vovô Joe.Ao ver em sua frente o brilho inconfundível do cupom dourado ele saiu da cama e começou a dançar.A vinte anos ele não colocava os pés no chão e agora tinha tido uma onda de ânimo suficientemente forte para tira-lo da cama. Até a avó Georgina estava sorrindo.Charlie começou a dançar de alegria junto com o avô. Essa parecia ser a única coisa a se fazer diante de tanta alegria e sorte.

--- Essa sorte toda ele puxou de mim!-disse o avô George, fazendo pose.

--- Que lindas as tulipas.-disse Georgina feliz.

Helena Bucket sorriu para o filho e para o avô.

--- Precisamos cuidar de coisas práticas. Se vocês vão passar quatro dias na fabrica de chocolates vão precisar de arrumar malas, de roupas limpas e agasalhos, de um pente e escovas de dente decentes.-lembrou a serena mãe de Charlie, fazendo carinho na cabeça do filho.

--- Você tem razão.Temos que nos preparar para a aventura, não é Charlie?-disse um extasiado e empolgado Joe.

--- Certo vovô!-afirmou Charlie.

--- No cupom diz que vocês devem se apresentar amanhã em frente à fábrica, de manhãzinha.É melhor fazermos todos os preparativos para ida de vocês hoje.-disse Helena satisfeita.

Seu filho ia realizar um sonho.Isso, mais do que tudo no mundo fazia Helena se sentir repleta de felicidade.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bem, gostaria de fazer agradecimentos básicos a minhas amigas Ília-chan, Bella Lestrange e Perséfone –san, que muito me ajudaram e estimularam enquanto eu estava escrevendo esse fic. Meninas, vocês são demais! Amo vocês!

Agradeço também a todos que leram esse fic até aqui...sendo que ele é o primeiro yaoi de Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates ( um de meus filmes e livros favoritos) em português. Espero que continuem acompanhando a história. Gostaram, não gostaram, querem fazer amizade, papear, mandar um e-mail bomba? Bem, meu e-mail é yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br.Sintam-se livres para se expressarem comigo!

Kisses and smiles for you all!

Yumi Sumeragi

Obs: O título da fic é o nome de uma de minhas músicas favoritas da banda U2, cujo vídeo clipe é também uma fofura. Essa seria a música tema do fic e quem estiver interessado vale a pena baixa-la num desses programas de busca...ela é bem fácil de achar.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Yumi Sumeragi 

**Capitulo 2- Entrando na Fábrica do Chocolateiro Fantástico.**

A manhã se ergueu triunfante. Charlie e seu avô Joe se postaram lado a lado em frente aos portões da fabrica cinzenta.Ao lado deles estavam os outros ganhadores dos cupons dourados. Durante a noite, Charlie tinha contado a Joe sobre seu encontro com o senhor Slugworth.O avô afirmava que já tinha visto Slugworth e que ele batia direitinho com a descrição feita por Charlie.Joe tinha achado a proposta do concorrente de Wonka uma total falta de vergonha na cara.Seu neto jamais se prestaria a ladrão de patentes alheias.

Os repórteres e a multidão cercavam o lugar.No meio das pessoas que se espremiam para ver os portões se abrirem estava um Albert roxo de inveja.

Veruca tinha ao lado seu pai-arremedo-de-lord- inglês, Violet sua mãe que mais parecia ser seu clone mais velho, Mike seu deslocado pai e Augustus sua mãe rechonchuda.Todos pareciam estar loucos para entrar na fábrica.

Um barulho metálico encheu o ar.O portão adornado pelo W estilizado se abriu lentamente. Charlie segurou forte na mão de Joe.Ambos estavam cheios de tensão e expectativa.

--- Os convidados podem entrar, por favor.- falou uma voz linda, porém polida e artificial pelos autofalantes que cercavam a fábrica.

As crianças e seus pais entraram pelos portões, que se fecharam assim que eles pisaram dentro do pequeno pátio externo do lugar.

O portão mais interno da fábrica se abriu.Todos os ganhadores dos cupons prenderam a respiração.O silêncio caiu sobre o lugar, ou quase, já que se podia ouvir claramente o cleck-cleck de Violet mascando seu chiclete.

Nada podia ter preparado Charlie para o que ele ia ver ali, naquela manhã de fevereiro.A figura que saiu por aquela porta parecia tudo, menos humana.

Usava um sobretudo púrpura e luvas da mesma cor, a aba da cartola negra escondendo-lhe os olhos.Sua boca era impossivelmente vermelha e a pele se rivalizava em palidez com a neve que cobria o chão.Os cabelos lisos iam até os ombros e eram de um tom brilhante de marrom-avermelhado.Um sorriso levemente cínico pairava sobre aqueles lábios, quando ele fez um gesto com a mão enluvada para que os ganhadores dos cupons se aproximassem.

Charlie sorriu ...nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito antes. Queria ter como desenhar ele ali, mas não podia. Com certeza ia fazer isso tão logo tivesse a oportunidade.

--- Quem é esse cara esquisito?-perguntou Veruca de forma esnobe.

--- Esse é Willy Wonka!-afirmou o avô Joe,com um sorriso aberto, reconhecendo o antigo patrão.

Assim que chegaram mais perto Charlie teve a oportunidade de ver os olhos que a aba da cartola tão habilmente ocultava. Eram de um profundo azul safira mesclado com um toque arroxeado, tom de ametista. Pareciam esconder infinitos segredos, como se fossem uma porta mágica para um lugar que nem mesmo a imaginação fértil de Charlie poderia conceber.Aquilo, mais do que a todo o resto, encantou o menino.

--- Muito bem vindos a minha humilde fábrica. Entrem, por favor.- disse Wonka de forma artificial, com um sorriso mais falso do que qualquer outra coisa, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

--- Não vai perguntar nossos nomes?-perguntou Veruca ao entrar numa ante sala da fábrica.

--- De que isso me serviria?Aliás, vocês podem escrever o nomezinho de vocês naquele contrato ali, que está pendurado na parede.-replicou Wonka, intrigado, apontando para um enorme contrato que estava pregado na parede da ante-sala.

O engraçado era que a letra do tal contrato parecia seguir o mesmo princípio dos conhecidos testes de oculista, onde a letra começava de tamanho cavalar para depois ir diminuindo gradativamente se tornando formiguinhas ilegíveis.

--- Contrato...ninguém falou nada sobre ter de assinar um contrato.-falou o ponderado sr.Salt.

--- Esse contrato é exclusivo para minha proteção senhor...Ninguém vai entrar na fábrica sem assinar ele antes.-disse Wonka sendo bem enfático.

--- Eu vou entrar pai!Não dificulte minha vida!-disse Veruca, pegando a pena que estava atrelada ao contrato e escrevendo nele seu nome.

--- Ela é uma menina de atitude... Quem é o próximo?-comentou Wonka com um laivo de ironia na voz.

--- Eu assino!Sou Augustus Gloop...Eu adoro chocolate. –disse Gloop com o rosto todo sujo de chocolate ainda devorando uma barra de chocolates de forma que sua boca nem conseguia se fechar.

--- Nossa, eu também ...nunca pensei que teríamos tanto em comum.E fico feliz que esse algo não seja sua noção de educação a mesa.-replicou Wonka com uma careta tão artificial quanto o seu sorriso.

Augustus pareceu não entender a alfinetada que levou e assinou o contrato sem reclamar.

Charlie segurou sua vontade se rir do comentário do chocolateiro.

--- O próximo, por favor.-disse Wonka com seu sorriso forçado.

Violet chegou perto do chocolateiro com um sorriso falso e abraçou a cintura dele, que levantou as mãos enluvadas e fez uma careta de profundo desagrado.

--- Sou Violet Beauregarde. Sempre quis conhecer você pessoalmente, senhor Wonka!-disse a menina sem para de mascar seu chiclete.

---- Verdade?Pode conhecer sim, mas não tão de perto, por favor.Você vai acabar me matando sufocado, senhorita sei-lá-o-que.-disse Wonka com obvia vontade de dar um chute na menina para que ela soltasse a sua cintura.

Charlie não gostou daquela menina atrevida.Não era certo sair agarrando os outros daquele jeito.

Wonka deu um jeito de empurrar a pentelha para longe e se soltar do "abraço carinhoso" da menina.

--- Quem é o próximo?-perguntou Wonka já esperando ver uma versão mirim do monstro do pântano bem a sua frente. E se formos considerar que o que ele viu foi a cara ranzinza e brava de Mike Teve , ele errou apenas por pouco em suas previsões.O monstro do pântano teria tido uma expressão mais simpática.

--- Meu nome é Mike Teve!-disse o menino usando de toda sua acumulada falta de educação.

--- Ah, você é o fedelho que rastreou o meu cupom na internet.Muito esperto você.Pode assinar o contrato ali.-disse Wonka com raiva contida. Aquele pequeno filho da mãe tinha obrigado sua fabrica a mudar todo o sistema de segurança virtual que a protegia.Graças a ele a Fabrica de Chocolates Wonka Ltda agora era mais segura digitalmente do que os arquivos secretos da nasa sobre vida alienígena.

--- Próximo.-anunciou Wonka.

--- Sou eu. Meu nome é Charlie Bucket.-disse Charlie, corando sem saber porque.Nunca fora uma pessoa tímida, mas ali, em frente aos perspicazes olhos azuis arroxeados do chocolateiro, se sentia estranhamente vulnerável.

--- Você foi o que só teve sorte de estar aqui, eu suponho.Venha.Assine seu nome no contrato.-disse Wonka como se ponderasse a respeito de Charlie.

--- Agora, vocês podem tirar seus casacos e deixar por aí, junto com suas malas.Vamos realmente entrar na fábrica.- disse Wonka tirando seu sobretudo púrpura e o jogando com desleixo no chão ficando apenas com um casaco vinho escuro sobre a blusa de gola alta e as calças pretas que usava.

Na gola da blusa que estava preso um broche que trazia o mesmo W estilizado que adornava o portão de entrada.

Wonka abriu uma pequena porta de madeira da ante sala do contrato e logo surgiu perante eles um longo corredor adornado por um tapete vermelho cujas paredes pintadas com um mosaico preto e branco, ao estilo de um tabuleiro de damas, davam uma falsa ilusão de perspectiva fazendo com que o corredor parecesse imenso.

--- Venham. Temos pouco para ver em muito tempo...ops, revertam isso.-disse Wonka de forma casual.

Eles já estavam no meio do corredor quando viram um ponto preto se aproximando cada vez mais.Logo eles estavam frente a frente com o gato mais estranho que tinham visto em suas vidas.Charlie arregalou os olhos em reconhecimento de seu amigo felino.

--- Choc!-falou Charlie encantado de ver o gato por ali.

Choc, por sua vez foi até o menino e começou a brincar roçando nas pernas dele, dando o que seria sua versão macabra de ronronado carinhoso.

Wonka ficou pasmo em ver Charlie brincando com o que era, na verdade, o seu arisco gato de estimação.

--- Você e Chocolat se conhecem?-perguntou Wonka intrigado, apontando para o gato com um dedo enluvado.

--- Sim...ele vai muito lá fora da fábrica. Eu não sabia que ele era ficar sentados no banco da praça aqui em frente, conversando.-disse Charlie sorrindo e fazendo carinho na cabeça do gato.

--- Conversar com um gato...mas que coisa idiota.-comentou Veruca com desprezo pelo menino e pelo gato.

---- Gato horroroso.-comentou a mãe de Violet com uma careta.

----Que interessante. Não sabia que meu gato era um ser tão sociável. Vamos. –disse Wonka se virando de costas com uma cara de quem realmente não gostou de ver que seu gato de estimação tinha feito novas amizades fora da fábrica.

Augustus tentou passar sua mão gorducha e suja de chocolate na cabeça do felino, que deu um rosnado de desaprovação digno de assustar até mesmo o Freddy Krueger.Charlie e as demais crianças não duvidaram que o gato fosse estraçalhar com Augustus se ele insistisse em seu intento, coisa da qual ele desistiu rapidinho, voltando sua atenção para o resto do chocolate que estava comendo.

Ao fim do corredor havia uma porta minúscula. Todos se agacharam para ver a porta.

--- O senhor não vai querer que a gente passe por uma portinha dessas, vai?-perguntou o pai de Mike Teve.

---- Desculpe, mas eu tenho ataques de surdez repentina e não escutei nada do que você disse senhor Etc...Da próxima vez fale mais alto. Bem, atrás dessa porta está a sala do chocolate.Aqui que meus sonhos se tornam realidade e algumas de minhas realidades se tornam meus sonhos. Espero que vocês consigam se manter calmos.-disse Wonka com seu sorriso artificial, tirando um molho de chaves imenso do bolso.

Ele destrancou a portinha com uma chave minúscula e a empurrou. Para o espanto de todos a parede toda se moveu, abrindo-se.Logo eles estavam frente a frente a um verdadeiro jardim de chocolate, cheio de arvores, flores e enormes cogumelos feitos de doce.Mas na paisagem surreal o que mais impressionava era a enorme cascata de chocolate que caia de um canto da sala, que formava um rio caudaloso de chocolate derretido que cortava o imenso campo de doces.

A sala era tão grande que parecia não ter fim.

--- Vamos, minha grama...ela é de limão e menta!Experimentem um cogumelinho!-disse Wonka de bom humor.

--- A grama é comestível?-perguntou Charlie encantado com o lugar. Nem mesmo em seus melhores vôos imaginários ele poderia conceber um lugar tão bonito e tão mágico.

--- Claro que é! Tudo aqui é comestível! Até eu sou comestível, mas isso queridinhos seria canibalismo e é mal visto na maioria das sociedades.-disse Wonka com seu jeito afetado.

--- Que fantástico esse lugar vovô!-comentou Charlie olhando ao redor.

--- Sim! Eu nunca vi nada igual antes e sei que não vou ver depois!Esse lugar é genial!-comentou o avô Joe deslumbrado.

Um grupo de estranhos homenzinhos entrou na sala, levando uma cadeira toda feita de açúcar transparente até Wonka.

--- O que ser aquilo?-perguntou a Sra Gloop ao ver os estranhos seres.

--- São Oompa-Loompas.Vindos direto da Oompa-lândia.-falou Wonka como se tivesse dado a informação mais obvia do mundo para alguém definitivamente burrinho.

--- Oompa-lândia...ora...eu sou professor de geografia e ...-começou a dizer o pai de Mike Teve.

--- Ahhh! Então o senhor deve estar bem informado!Explique para essa senhora como é a Oompa-lândia!-disse Wonka animado.

--- Como é a Oompa - lândia?-perguntou Charlie que adorava uma historia diferente.

--- Meu caro rapaz...a Oompa – lândia é um lugar terrível.Quente, cheio das mais malvadas criaturas.Eu fui lá em busca de sabores novos para meus chocolates há muito tempo atrás e acabei achando os Oompa-Loompas.Eles eram tão indefesos...não podiam fazer nada contra as criaturas malignas que os caçavam.E ainda por cima tinham que comer uma comida de gosto horrível, arghh...Voltando a historia...eu fiquei penalizado e os convidei para morar na fábrica e trabalhar comigo. Aqui eles estão seguros, tem conforto e ainda recebem o salário deles em cacau, que é matéria prima do chocolate e a comida que os Oompa-Loompas mais gostam.-explicou Wonka com os olhos brilhantes típicos de quem adorava contar historias.

--- E eles se adaptaram bem a fábrica?-perguntou Charlie curioso, chegando mais perto do chocolateiro.

--- Claro.É só mencionar uma volta a Oompa-lândia que eles tem um verdadeiro ataque de horror.Eles são muito trabalhadores e hábeis, porém adoram brincar, cantar e pregar peças.Obrigado rapazes!-disse Wonka se sentando na cadeira oferecida pelos sorridentes Oompa-loompas e os agradecendo.

--- Eu quero um Oompa-Loompa pra mim!-ordenou Veruca a seu pai.

--- Depois eu compro um para você querida...depois...-explicou o pai que parecia ter medo da filha.

---- Você é muito bizarro.-disse Mike Teve para Wonka de forma rude.

---- Obrigado. Você também.-replicou Wonka com seu sorriso mais irônico.

Augustus já tinha ido comer por entre o jardim de doces, antes mesmo de ter sido autorizado a isso.

--- Hoje é o dia de vocês se divertirem...podem ir.Divirtam-se.-disse Wonka fazendo um claro gesto de "xô criança" com sua mão enluvada.

--- E o Choc?Onde você o encontrou?-perguntou Charlie se sentando no chão ao lado de Wonka. Conversar com aquele ser fora do comum era, para Charlie, bem mais interessante do que o chocolate.

--- Eu não encontrei Chocolat. Chocolat me encontrou.Um dia eu estava aqui mesmo, sentado a margem do rio de chocolate quando ouvi um barulho.Muito curioso, fui seguindo o ruído até uma das arvores de chocolate... que depois teve de ser cortada, porque chocolate com pêlo de gato arghh, não é muito bom...eu provei.Voltando a história... eu fui até a arvore e Chocolat estava lá, no topo, sem conseguir descer.Eu tirei o bicho de lá e a principio não queria ficar com gato aqui...mas Chocolat tem um sorriso tão encantador e convincente que acabei adotando como bicho de estimação.Não podia jogar o pobrezinho do bichinho no frio.-disse Wonka, absorvido na historia que estava contando.

Como exemplo, Choc, que estava na cola de Charlie o tempo todo, deu um do que acreditava ser seus melhores sorrisos para o menino.O resultado foi que aquele gato rindo parecia coisa tirada do filme "O exorcista".

Charlie riu e fez carinho em Choc.Wonka parecia ser muito bonzinho apesar de maluco...afinal tinha salvo os Oompa-Loompas e o gato.Charlie definitivamente gostava dele.

Enquanto os pais e filhos rondavam pelo campo de doces comendo de tudo um pouco, Charlie se divertia ouvindo de Wonka relatos detalhados sobre a Oompa-lândia, sobre o reino do príncipe Poundicherry (que era o maior chocólatra do mundo) e sobre a visita do chocolateiro a Atlântida, cidade perdida no fundo do mar habitada por sereias, onde Wonka tinha descoberto e trazido várias mudas de árvores de frutas exóticas como a nabuscuranga, que agora era componente de oitenta e sete por cento dos pirulitos produzidos na fábrica.

Charlie estava flutuando no mais puro fluxo de imaginação. As histórias eram tão fantásticas e o homem que as contava tão extravagantemente fascinante que o menino estava extasiado.

Foi no meio de uma historia a respeito da noiva de chocolate que Pondicherry tinha lhe encomendado que um Oompa-Loompa interrompeu a conversa de Wonka com o pequeno e curioso Charlie Bucket.

--- Nossa...passamos a tarde inteira por aqui e eu ainda não mostrei onde vocês vão dormir.Venham todos! Vou mostrar o dormitório de vocês.-disse Wonka depois de uma breve conversa com o Oompa-Loompa numa língua estranha. Logo se podia notar que nem todos os Oompa –loompas tinham se preocupado em aprender a língua dos humanos.

Todos seguiram o chocolateiro pela mesma porta pela qual tinham entrado.Porem, quando a porta se abriu ela não dava mais para o corredor adornado por um tapete vermelho, mas sim para uma sala redonda dotada de uma estranha lareira em espiral e sofás verdes.Na parede da sala redonda estavam cravadas cinco portas douradas.

--- Atrás de cada uma dessas portas está um quarto para cada um de vocês dividirem com seus pa...pa...pa..-disse Wonka começando a gaguejar.

--- Pais?-disse o senhor Salt, que estava achando que Wonka tinha severos distúrbios psicológicos.

--- Isso! Vão...dêem uma olhada. Vejam se a acomodação agrada vocês.-disse Wonka como se quisesse sair rapidinho do assunto "família".

Charlie e Joe abriram a porta de um dos quartos e ficaram embevecidos. Os quartos eram todos iguais, grandes, encarpetados,com lareira, lindíssima mobília toda dourada e duas imensas camas de dossel. Não tinham janelas, mas mesmo assim eram frescos e iluminados por uma luz que era igual a luz do sol de um dia ameno. Em cima de uma mesinha dourada repousava um grande vaso cheio de flores de chocolate, e ao pé dela estava uma caixa de barras Wonka dos mais variados sabores.

--- Eu quero um quarto igual a esse lá em casa pai! Eu quero!- ordenou Veruca encantada.

--- Claro princesinha...eu vou fazer um desses para você.-disse o pai de Veruca, tenso.

--- Hunf...maneiro.-disse Mike Teve já procurando o que destruir no meio daquela mobília.

Augustus foi direto comer a caixa de chocolates que Wonka tinha deixado no quarto.

Violet e sua mãe olharam uma para outra com um sorriso cúmplice.A mãe de Violet foi para bem perto do chocolateiro, mais perto do que deveria ficar para deixar Wonka confortável.

--- Nossa! Você é muito gentil, senhor Wonka. Um perfeito poderia eu agradecer tanta finesse.-disse a mãe de Violet numa voz forçadamente sensual já estendendo uma mão para encostar sobre o peito do chocolateiro.

--- Diga obrigado.Bem, eu vou levar vocês amanhã para conhecerem minha sala de invenções e outras salas do segundo piso da fábrica. Queria ter feito isso hoje, mas infelizmente o barco que os levaria pelo rio de chocolate teve um pequeno acidente ontem a noite.-cortou Wonka saindo nervosamente de perto da senhora Beauregarde.

--- Então aquilo não ser rio poluído? Ser rio de chocolate?-perguntou Augustus com os olhos brilhando.

--- Exatamente.Eu não deixaria um rio poluído passar no meio da minha fábrica, menino esperto.Aquilo é um rio de chocolate derretido da melhor qualidade.-disse Wonka como se falasse com um ser menos inteligente do que uma anta com traumatismo craniano.

Todos menos Charlie e Joe pareciam surpresos com a constatação de que o rio era de chocolate. Na verdade Charlie e Joe não conseguiam entender como os demais convidados de Wonka não tinham percebido que aquilo era chocolate derretido, coisa que ambos notaram logo que bateram os olhos no rio. Era difícil para duas mentes abertas e criativas entenderem pessoas que não tinham um pingo sequer de imaginação.

--- Bem, vou me retirar agora para meus aposentos. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, toquem a sineta de prata que está em cima da mesinha dourada de seus quartos e os Oompa-Loompas lhes atenderão...se vocês forem educados com eles e tiverem bom senso, claro.Amanhã às seis horas virei buscar vocês para o passeio, portanto sugiro que durmam cedo.Até mais, boa noite e bons sonhos!-disse Wonka tirando a cartola num gesto teatral de despedida e saindo pela porta por onde entrou, que ao ser aberta já não dava para o tentador jardim de chocolate, mas sim para um corredor longo adornado por um tapete azul.

Wonka fechou a porta atrás de si. Os convidados sentaram na salinha comum para conversarem um pouco.

--- Esse cara é um completo lunático!-comentou o pai de Mike Teve.

--- É...mas é um lunático podre de rico.Manter um lugar como esses deve custar uma verdadeira fortuna.-comentou a Sra Beauregarde.

--- Sem contar o que ele deve ter ganhado de extra com essa historia de Wonka mania...-comentou o sr Salt.

---- Se me perguntarem eu acho que ele é um gênio do marketing.Essa história dos cupons dourados foi um golpe de mestre.- falou Sra Beauregarde, admirada.

--- Ah, se foi.-concordou o sr Teve.

--- Ele é um inventor maravilhoso. Nunca vi tanta coisa criativa em toda a minha vida, e olha que eu já trabalhei com ele antes, há muito tempo atrás.Parece que o tempo só o tornou mais genial do que já era.-comentou Joe satisfeito com o passeio e entusiasmado.

Os outros convidados olharam para aquele velho modestamente vestido com um certo desprezo e o ignoraram solenemente.

Charlie se sentou aos pés do avô, munido de papel e lápis.Queria desenhar o senhor Wonka.Não ia desenhar as coisas que vira na fábrica porque não queria que seus desenhos caíssem nas mãos de Slugworth e trouxessem problemas para o chocolateiro fantástico, mas queria muito ter um desenho do senhor Wonka.

---- Ele é genial sim vovô!Gostei muito dele!E ele também conta historias muito bem.-disse Charlie dando atenção a seu avozinho.

--- O que você vai desenhar aí?-perguntou Joe ao neto.

--- O senhor Wonka...mas creio que vai ficar um desenho sem graça. Não dá pra fazer um desenho bom dele sem ter lápis de cor.O mais legal dele são justamente as cores que usa.Mas eu vou desenhar mesmo assim!-explicou Charlie ao avô.

---- Porque você não testa a sineta prateada e pede lápis de cor aos Oompa-Loompas?-sugeriu Joe, curioso para testar a sineta prateada.

--- Será que pode?-perguntou Charlie gostando da idéia.

--- Vamos! Não custa tentar!-incentivou o avô.

Os dois entraram no quarto onde suas malas e casacos tinham sido deixados. Joe pegou com cuidado a sineta de prata e a deu para Charlie.Após um momento ou dois de hesitação o menino finalmente tocou o sino.

Um Oompa-Loompa surgiu no quarto, como se vindo do nada.

--- Oi...meu nome é Charlie e esse é meu avô, Joe.Eu queria saber se você pode me arrumar uma caixa de lápis de cor emprestada...por favor...-pediu o menino um pouco sem jeito.

--- Meu nome é Thomas e não precisa ficar sem jeito comigo não rapaz.Vou pegar o lápis de cor para você.Espere um minutinho.-disse o Oompa-Loompa para Charlie, que ficou surpreso com o outro conseguir falar sua língua.

Joe sorriu para o neto. Em poucos minutos Thomas estava de volta ao quarto carregando não só um imenso estojo de lápis de cor de ótima qualidade, mas também muitas folhas grandes de papel próprio para desenhistas profissionais, um conjunto de impecáveis canetas nanquim das mais diversas cores, guache e lápis novos para o menino.

--- Gentileza atrai gentileza. Esse é um presente para você Charlie. Quando você for embora, leve-o com você como uma lembrança de Thomas,o Oompa-Loompa.-disse Thomas colocando as coisas que carregava no chão do quarto Charlie.

--- Nossa Thomas, muito obrigado. Fique aqui conosco.-pediu Charlie sentando no chão, perto do Oompa-Loompa.

--- É. Nos insistimos.-completou o avô Joe se sentando também no chão encarpetado do quarto.

Com um sorriso Thomas se sentou com os dois. Joe distribuiu chocolates entre os três e acendeu a lareira.

--- Nossa! Você desenha muito bem rapaz!-elogiou Thomas ao ver o retrato perfeito que Charlie estava fazendo do senhor Wonka.

--- Obrigado.Eu costumo desenhar retratos para ganhar algum dinheiro na praça que fica aqui, em frente à fábrica.- disse Charlie concentrado, sem saber se fazia o desenho de Wonka com ou sem o sobretudo púrpura.

---- Posso...te pedir um favor?-perguntou Thomas um pouco sem graça.

---- Claro!Pode pedir.-disse Charlie decidindo que faria dois desenhos, um com e outro sem o sobretudo.

--- Você desenharia um retrato de minha esposa para eu dar de presente para ela?Queria fazer uma surpresa.-pediu Thomas com um sorriso encabulado no rosto.

--- Você tem uma foto dela?-perguntou Charlie se virando para Thomas e parando de desenhar.

--- Oh, sim. Aqui está. O nome dela é Doris.Ela é secretária e assessora pessoal do senhor Wonka...um cargo alto aqui na fábrica, de extrema confiança.-disse Thomas orgulhoso da esposa, dando a Charlie um retratinho três por quatro que trazia no bolso do casaco.

--- Ok. Vou fazer um desenho dela pra você, bem caprichado.-disse Charlie se pondo a desenhar a Oompa-Loompa.

--- Quanto lhe devo?-perguntou Thomas animado em poder dar um presente diferente a Doris.

--- Nada.Esse desenho é só um presente de amigo.- disse Charlie com um sorriso.

Thomas logo teve a certeza de que Charlie e Joe eram duas excelentes pessoas.

OoOoOoOoO

Enquanto Thomas, Joe e Charlie conversavam animadamente e comiam chocolates em seu quarto, Veruca tentava usar a sineta prateada. Assim que o Oompa-Loompa designado a servi-la apareceu ela gritou com ele ordenado que o coitado lhe servisse penteando-lhe os cabelos.Muito chateado o Oompa-Loompa foi embora sem atender a menina, resmungando em sua língua coisas para lá de impróprias para crianças escutarem.

Augustus tocava sua sineta de dez em dez minutos, pedindo para trazerem tudo quanto era tipo de doce. Ao final de duas horas o Oompa-loompa que o servia sumiu de vez, sem voltar com a enésima caixa de chocolates que o menino tinha pedido.

Mike Teve tocou sua sineta e assim que viu o Oompa-loompa designado a servi-lo chegar tentou bater nele.O Oompa-loompa fugiu rapidinho antes de levar uma sova do menino agressivo que parecia achar que a Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka Ltda era uma espécie de versão feliz do jogo de videogame Resident Evil.

Violet cismou que ia humilhar o Oompa-Loompa designado a servi-la achando que, já que ela era uma vencedora, ele tinha de agüentar seus desmandos.Quando a menina sugeriu que ia grudar um chiclete nele o Oompa-Loompa deu um jeito de fugir da maluca sem nem olhar para trás.

Fora Thomas, todos os outros Oompa-Loompas a serviço dos convidados de Wonka acharam que aquelas pessoas eram terrivelmente mal educadas e desagradáveis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka entrou em seus aposentos privativos aparentando estar muito cansado. Choc o havia seguido e quando o chocolateiro se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da enorme lareira que tinha em seu quarto o gato pulou em seu colo.

--- Não sei se devo te fazer carinho...seu traidor.Fujão!-falou Wonka para o gato, emburrado.Mas acabou fazendo carinho nele.

---Hunf. Como foi o primeiro dia com as crianças?-perguntou uma voz forte e modulada.

Wonka se virou na direção da voz e viu Doris, uma pequena Oompa-Loompa vestida em roupas de secretária cor de rosa.Doris não podia ser mais masculina do que era com sua face quase sempre carregando uma expressão de enfado, assim como Wonka com seus trejeitos não podia deixar de parecer um tanto efeminado.

--- Terrível! São umas pestes!Eu não sei por que fui ouvir seus conselhos e trazer essa cambada pra dentro de minha fábrica.Não agüento mais ouvir o cleck-cleck daquela menina insuportável mascando chicletes!-disse Wonka com uma de suas caretas de desagrado.

--- Você precisa de um herdeiro.E é mais fácil a Rainha da Inglaterra dançar a Macarena pelada na Tv do que você arrumar um herdeiro pelo método usual de se fazer crianças.-disse Doris com uma sinceridade cortante sem alterar seu tom de voz levemente cínico.

--- Doris!-falou Wonka chocado com a cara de pau da Oompa-Loompa.

--- Falei mentira? Ninguém aqui quer seu mal Todos da fábrica adoram você.Mas você não é eterno Willy.Imagina se você tem um piripaque e morre de repente. Vai querer que o trabalho de toda sua vida seja leiloado pelo governo por falta de um herdeiro?E, obvio, que ele seja comprado por Slugworth?-perguntou Doris sendo prática como sempre era.

--- Não Doris. Jamais permitiria que aquele...etc...ficasse com aquilo que eu levei tanto tempo e esforço pessoal para construir.Porem esses pirralhos...não são o que eu chamaria de herdeiros ideais.-confessou Wonka com desagrado.

--- Bem ,você ficou um bom tempo conversando com um deles... contando histórias mirabolantes.-disse Doris sendo diplomática.

--- Ele é o menos pior dos cinco.Aiii...Doris...na verdade não me sinto confortável com a idéia de dar minha fabrica para alguém.Ela é minha vida.Se pudesse eu daria a fabrica para vocês, Oompa-Loompas, em quem confio e sei que não vão me decepcionar.Mas esse mundo mesquinho e preconceituoso é incapaz de dar validade a um contrato assinado por um Oompa-Loompa.-disse Wonka num desabafo exausto.

--- É...mas, sendo o mundo real nada parecido com o mundo da imaginação, temos de tomar providencias práticas para que ele, num futuro próximo, não arrase com seu sonho e criação.-concluiu Doris sabendo que estava com toda a razão possível. Desde que seu povo tinha vindo todo morar na fábrica Doris era a secretaria pessoal de Wonka. O tempo os tornou grandes amigos apesar da diferença de suas naturezas.Enquanto Wonka era imaginativo e onírico, Doris era prática e pragmática.

--- Você tem razão.Mas aqueles fedelhos...não sei se desgosto mais deles ou dos pa...pa..pa..-falou Wonka com um careta.

--- Pais deles, Willy.Eu sei.Você não é uma pessoa que confia facilmente em alguém.De tempo ao tempo.Vamos testar eles muito bem.-disse Doris calma.

--- Eu bolei mais alguns testes pertinentes para eles, todos muito divertidos Doris.Mas se nenhum deles passar?O que fazemos?-perguntou Wonka intrigado.

--- Eu acho que um deles vai passar.Nos preocupamos com isso no só caso de acontecer uma derrota geral de todos cinco.-disse Doris pensativa.

--- Hunf...espero que um deles realmente mereça herdar o sonho da minha vida.-disse Wonka num desejo sincero. Não podia viver para sempre e precisava de um substituto que levasse seu trabalho para frente e cuidasse daqueles que dependiam dele e da fábrica.

Doris recebeu, por meio de seu inseparável, roxo e bizarro walkie talk as notícias do primeiro pequeno teste tramado por Wonka que tinha sido aplicado em todas as crianças.

---- Bem...parece que o único a passar com louvor no primeiro teste foi o senhor Charlie-o-menos-pior-dos-cinco. Ele foi o único que não usou a sineta de prata além do limite do bom senso e que tratou o Oompa-Loompa designado a servi-lo com a devida educação e cortesia.-informou Doris a Wonka.

---- Vamos ver se ele vai se sair bem nos outros testes...-disse Wonka, com um laivo de ironia.

O amanhecer do dia seguinte nunca foi tão esperado e por isso nunca demorou tanto a chegar, pelo menos para Charlie Bucket. As horas da noite pareciam se arrastar e ele teve sérios problemas em conseguir dormir.Tinha medo que se dormisse tudo o que estava vivendo fosse desvanecer, como um sonho interrompido pela metade pelo som de um despertador.

Mas quando a manhã chegou nada se evaporou.Ele ainda estava no quarto dourado da Fabrica de Chocolates Wonka ltda e foi suavemente acordado por seu avô, Joe.

---- Acorde Charlie! Esta quase na hora de continuarmos o passeio!-falou Joe visivelmente empolgado.

Charlie pulou da cama e foi direto tomar um bom banho.O banheiro dos quartos dourados não podia ser maior do que já era. Nele uma banheira imensa e dourada repousava, o chão era de mármore branco, vários sais de banho e perfumes se acumulavam em prateleiras delicadas presas a parede e um candelabro de cristal espiralado iluminava de leve o ambiente. Charlie olhou cada um dos vidros de sais de banho com curiosidade. Sua vontade era testar todos, mas ele acabou por escolher um que tinha cheiro orquídea para usar. Decidiu que testaria os outros mais tarde...tinha três dias inteiros de passeio pela frente, e cinco dias naquele lugar era para o menino uma eternidade.

Depois de tomar banho imerso no que seria uma espuma roxa e relaxante feita devido ao sal de banho, ele foi escolher sua melhor roupa para vestir. Ficou levemente desanimado ao ver que não tinha nada realmente bom e bonito para poder se apresentar bem frente ao Chocolateiro Fantástico. Seu avô também não estava numa situação melhor.As roupas de ambos exalavam a pobreza.

Eles se vestiram mesmo assim, com as melhores roupas que tinham, e deixaram o desanimo e a vergonha de lado. Decidiram que uma coisa tão boba quanto roupas não podia estragar a alegria deles.

--- Bom dia!Vim ver se precisam de alguma coisa.- disse Thomas, entrando no quarto.

--- Bom dia Thomas! A Doris gostou do desenho?-perguntou Charlie curioso, indo para perto do Oompa-Loompa.

--- Ela adorou! Ficou muito feliz...diz que vai colocar numa moldura e dependurar na parede do nosso quarto!-disse Thomas com um largo sorriso.

--- Que bom!-disse Charlie.

Joe também se aproximou do Oompa-Loompa, animado.

--- Bom dia! E então?Já vamos continuar o passeio Thomas?-perguntou Joe, ansioso.

--- Daqui a pouco. Senhor Wonka pediu para todos o esperarem fora dos quartos.Ele vai guia-los pessoalmente, como um bom anfitrião.-disse Thomas.

Dito isso rapidamente os três saíram do quarto, indo se sentar num dos sofás da salinha central, comum aos cinco quartos.Logo os outros convidados se juntaram a eles, todos olhando feio para Thomas, já que tiveram todos sérios problemas com a desobediência dos Oompa-Loompas que os serviam.

Sentindo-se devidamente intimidado por aquilo que seus colegas de trabalho descreveram como um bando de psicopatas Thomas se despediu de Joe e Charlie e saiu em silêncio.

Sr Salt toda hora olhava no relógio, como se estivesse testando a pontualidade de Wonka enquanto sua filha Veruca, vestida com um fino casaco de peles, arrumava toda a hora os cachinhos de seus cabelos.Sra Beauregarde estava vestida com seu modelito mais insinuante e atraindo olhares do Sr Teve.Violet continuava a fazer o cleck-cleck habitual de seu chiclete e Mike olhava com cara de assassino para tudo e todos, uma vez que já tinha destruído metade da mobília de seu quarto e estava entediado.A Sra Gloop tinha parecido achar a "caçada amorosa" de Sra Beauregarde uma boa idéia e estava também naquilo que acreditava ser seu melhor modelito, mas que só a deixava mais parecida com um bujão de gás do que ela já era.Augustus estava tentando empurrar sua enésima barra de chocolate do dia garganta abaixo e mastigando de boca aberta.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo fez-se ouvir.Wonka entrou no quarto com um sorriso artificial no rosto.Usava um casaco roxo desta vez, por cima das roupas pretas usuais.A cartola que ele usava era a mesma do dia anterior, tinha um relógio de bolso dourado preso a roupa e carregava uma bengala colorida, que lembrava um pirulito típico das festas natalinas.

--- Bom dia estrelinhas!A Terra diz olá!-disse ele com artificial simpatia.

Ninguém o respondeu.De todos, apenas Charlie e seu avô sorriam para o exótico chocolateiro.

--- Err...vamos continuar nosso belo passeio hoje, pelo rio de chocolate e além dele.Venham, sigam-me. - disse Wonka fazendo um gesto para que o seguissem.

Ele abriu a porta que desta vez deu para o conhecido campo de doces.

O campo estava diferente do que era no dia anterior. Parecia ter sido decorado para receber devidamente os visitantes. Tinha muito mais flores e árvores exóticas do que antes, borboletas de chocolate literalmente voavam pelo lugar e uma plantação de algodão doce de todas as cores tinha surgido do nada num canto do jardim.

--- Hoje vamos ficar por aqui só o tempo suficiente para vocês tomarem café da manhã.Não quero ninguém faminto desmaiando na minha fábrica.Bom apetite!-disse Wonka com forçada simpatia.

---- Mas eu ter sempre fome!-disse Augustus orgulhoso de ser um esfomeado.

--- Eu acredito em você.-disse Wonka no exato mesmo tom de voz com que alguém diria "azar o seu, dane-se".

Os convidados se puseram a andar pelo jardim de doces, comendo um pouco de cada coisa.Charlie foi o único que deixou os chocolates de lado para ir conversar com o chocolateiro.

--- Senhor Wonka...o senhor não me contou ontem como terminou a historia da noiva de chocolate do príncipe Poundcherry...-disse o menino se aproximando do chocolateiro.

--- Oh! Verdade! Não se pode deixar uma historia pela metade.-disse o chocolateiro com seu ar afetado.

Enquanto Wonka terminava de contar a historia ao menino, Augustus enlouquecia entre os chocolates. Comia loucamente, forçando cada vez mais coisas dentro de sua boca, destruindo muito das delicadas formas esculpidas de chocolate por onde passava.

Foi quando ele pareceu se lembrar da existência de um rio inteiro de chocolate derretido a sua frente.Sua mão suja de vários outros doces mergulhou no chocolate caudaloso do rio e ele começou a beber dele como um animal o faria.

Assim que terminou de contar a historia da noiva de chocolate de Poudicherry (que derreteu no dia do casamento) a Charlie, Wonka olhou ao longo do rio e viu Augustus colocando suas mãos porcas no puro chocolate.

--- Não! Meu chocolate não pode ser tocado por mãos humanas!Saia já daí...-gritou Wonka chocado com o que via.

Assustado com o grito do chocolateiro, Augustus caiu com tudo no rio de chocolate.

--- Meu filho!-gritou a Sra Gloop atraindo a atenção de todos.

Logo todos estavam de pé as margens do rio, vendo Augustus se afogar no chocolate.

--- Senhor Wonka bonzinho salvar meu filho.Ele não saber nadar!-disse Sra Gloop desesperada.

--- Aiii...meu pobre lindo rio de chocolate!-disse Wonka com uma careta ao ver Augustus se debatendo no rio.

Nesse momento, um som de sucção se fez ouvir. Um dos canos transparentes que coletava o chocolate do rio para o distribuir pelos vários departamentos da fábrica estava começando a funcionar.

Charlie olhou para Wonka e pela primeira vez teve uma mistura estranha de medo e fascínio pelo chocolateiro. Com os olhos ocultos pela aba da cartola, tudo que se podia ver na expressão do homem era um leve sorriso de sádica satisfação ao ver Augustus ser sugado pelo cano acima. A pele pálida reforçava a curva perfeita da boca avermelhada, passando ainda mais a impressão de que Wonka estava se divertindo horrores ao ver Augustus entalar cano adentro. Ao mesmo tempo essa expressão de diversão macabra era de uma beleza assustadora, extasiante.Ela quase convidava Charlie a se divertir também com a desgraça de Gloop.O menino empalideceu um pouco, sabendo que querendo ou não a curva daquele sorriso se gravaria em sua memória.

Vários Oompa-Loompas começaram a surgir do nada e um começo de música ecoou pelo campo de doces.

--- O que eles estão fazendo?-perguntou Sra Beauregarde ao ver que os Oompa-Loompas tinham começado a dançar.

--- Acho que eles vão nos cantar uma musiquinha. Eles só fazem isso em ocasiões especiais e devem estar encantados por terem platéia dessa vez.-disse Wonka começando a sacudir o esqueleto no ritmo frenético da musica dos Oompa-Loompas e se divertindo.

Ele não escondia a satisfação por estar se livrando de Augustus,porem o sorriso sádico já tinha sumido de seus lábios, dando lugar aos trejeitos que lhe eram próprios. Charlie suspirou aliviado. Preferia o chocolateiro com o ar amalucado e leve usual do que com ares de sórdida alegria.

A letra da musica dos Oompa-Loompas era assustadoramente especifica para a situação.Algo como "Augustus Gloop, grande e vil, um porcalhão, um infantil" e "Já era hora dele entrar pelo cano".

Todos assistiram embasbacados Augustus ser tragado cano adentro ao som da musica animada, que cessou assim que o menino sumiu de vista.

--- Meu filho! Onde estar ele?-disse Sra Gloop indo de impulso agarrar Wonka.

Wonka por sua vez se esquivou da mulher com habilidade.

--- Seu filho foi tragado pelo cano e há essa hora ele deve estar indo para a sala do suspiro.- disse Wonka com toda a calma do mundo.

--- Então meu filho virar suspiro e ser vendido no mundo todo.-constatou a mulher assustada.

--- Nunca! Eu jamais permitiria isso.Imagina suspiro com gosto de Augustus Gloop! Credo, que horror! Vender uma porcaria dessas vai acabar com minha boa reputação!-disse Wonka com uma expressão entre horrorizada e indignada.

Todos, sem exceção olharam pasmos para o chocolateiro depois do que ele disse.

--- Bem, ele não vai se machucar.-disse Wonka, chamando um Oompa-Loompa, no caso, Thomas.

--- Thomas, leve essa senhora até a sala do suspiro e a ajude a achar o filho dela.Ele deve estar nos tanques de suspiro de chocolate. Leve uma vara bem longa para mexer nos tanques.Ahhh...já ia me esquecendo... jogue o conteúdo do tanque onde Gloop estiver fora.- disse Wonka ao Oompa Loompa, sarcástico.

Thomas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente demonstrando que entendeu o que tinha de ser feito e começou a puxar a senhora Gloop pela ponta da saia. Logo os dois desapareceram por entre o campo de doces.

--- Eu aposto que você já sabia o que ia rolar aqui!Esses anões foram ensaiados...ta na cara!-disse Mike rudemente para Wonka.

--- Eles apenas conhecem a arte do improviso.Qualquer idiota consegue improvisar.Você garotinha fale qualquer coisa.-disse Wonka se mostrando irritado com Mike.

--- Mascar chiclete.-disse Violet, que fora a garota requisitada pelo chocolateiro.

--- Mascar chiclete é uma nojeira, mascar chiclete é dar bobeira.Viu? Improviso.-disse Wonka com ironia, alfinetando Violet e Mike de uma vez só.

--- O senhor é muito bom em improvisos, senhor Wonka.Um gênio.-disse a Sra Beauregarde dando uma piscadela "sexy" para o chocolateiro.

--- Oh! Mais ou menos.Se a senhora gosta mesmo de improvisos fale com os Oompa-Loompas...eles são experts.-disse Wonka tomando distancia da Sra Beuragarde com uma careta de desaprovação.

Wonka não sabia o que era pior, as crianças sem educação ou aquela mãe que tinha cismado de maneira estranha com sua pessoa.Ela definitivamente não era o seu tipo. Alias, nenhuma pessoa sobre a face da Terra era o seu tipo, definitivamente não nesse sentido.Não gostava das pessoas e não confiava nelas.Já tinha sido traído vezes demais para voltar a cometer a tolice de confiar facilmente.

--- Parece que nossa embarcação chegou! Vamos descer rio afora!-disse Wonka ao ver um enorme barco de chocolate remado por Oompa-Loompas surgir pelo rio de chocolate.O barco ancorou perto do chocolateiro que num gesto convidou todos a subirem a bordo.

Um a um os convidados se sentaram nos lugares do barco, sendo Wonka o ultimo a entrar. Ele queria ter certeza de que ficaria sentado o mais longe da Sra Beauregarde que fosse possível.O barco começou a descer calmamente pelo rio.

Charlie sentiu seu estomago roncar de fome. Tinha ficado tão encantado com a presença e atenção do chocolateiro que tinha se esquecido completamente de comer.Wonka estava sentado ao lado de Charlie e olhou pensativo para o menino.Bem, aquele rapazinho era absolutamente o menos pior dos candidatos a seu herdeiro.Era curioso, atento...e até mesmo um pouco divertido.Wonka notou que, apesar de não reclamar, o menino estava pálido.Lembrou-se de não ter visto o menino comer durante o tempo que passaram no campo de doces.Num ato de simpatia e gentileza, já que o menino ouvira suas histórias com tanto entusiasmo, Wonka tirou uma pequena e delicada concha que repousava ao lado de seu assento no barco e mergulhou no rio de chocolate.

--- Tome. É delicioso.Você parece estar com fome.Isso que dá não comer na hora certa, só para ficar ouvindo histórias.-disse Wonka oferecendo a concha cheia de chocolate a Charlie.

--- Puxa...obrigado. Mas você tem historias muito boas pra contar.-disse Charlie tomando um pouco do chocolate da concha e a passando para seu avô Joe experimentar.

--- Qual a sua favorita?-perguntou Wonka curioso.

--- Hummm...as do Poundcherry. Ele é muito louco e divertido...com a mania de querer tudo de chocolate.-disse Charlie animado.

--- Verdade...eu sempre me diverti muito indo no reino dele.- falou Wonka com um sorriso de lado.Poundcherry era realmente uma figura muito engraçada apesar de ser um pouco inconveniente.

--- Vamos entrar num túnel.-avisou o Sr Teve.

--- Oh!Sim...agora vem a parte divertida!-disse Wonka quando o barco entrou no breu.

Do nada o túnel se transformou numa versão achocolatada e molhada de uma montanha russa, com direito até a um looping que quase jogou todos rio adentro.No meio do caminho o ritmo do barco diminuiu. As portas das mais variadas salas surgiram frente aos convidados.

--- Creme de café... Creme de Baunilha...Creme de Chicória...-foi lendo o Sr Salt as placas que designavam cada sala, intrigado.

--- Creme para cabelo?-perguntou Sra Beauregarde ao ler uma das placas.

--- Para garantir o brilho a lisura e a maciez.-disse Wonka sorrindo passando os dedos enluvados por seus cabelos muitíssimo bem cuidados.Tratar dos cabelos era sua maior e única grande vaidade.Ele os adorava.Sr Satlt e Sr Teve olharam de forma esquisita entre si e depois para Wonka, como se tivessem tirado uma espécie de conclusão obvia e exasperante sobre o chocolateiro. Sra Beauregarde deu um sorriso forçado para Wonka.

Charlie teve vontade de passar as mãos no cabelo liso do chocolateiro. Ele parecia ser deliciosamente macio e agradável ao toque...além de lindo, claro.Porém não fez isso...tinha reparado muito bem que Wonka detestava ser tocado e não ia desrespeitar as manias do chocolateiro.

--- Parem! Quero mostrar algo a vocês.-disse Wonka com um gesto para que os Oompa Loompas parassem de remar e que foi prontamente obedecido.

O barco parou em frente a uma porta cuja placa dizia: sala de invenções. Wonka desceu do barco e abriu a porta, convidando todos a entrarem.

Logo eles se viram numa enorme sala de paredes coloridas, cheia de caldeirões borbulhando, maquinas estranhas chiando, bancadas de experimentos cheias de frascos com líquidos coloridos e Oompa-Loompas atarefados em roupas especiais feitas de borracha. Wonka sorriu diante da sala. Ela simbolizava o trabalho de sua vida.

--- Esse é o coração de minha fabrica, meus caros.O lugar mais importante, onde tudo o que viram aqui se transforma de idéia em fato...e onde alguns fatos se tornam idéias também.É sem duvida meu lugar favorito daqui e um convite à criatividade, curiosidade e imaginação.-disse Wonka apontando para as instalações da sala com sua bengala.

--- Para que servem essas máquinas?Só para fazer doces?-perguntou Mike Teve, interessado na tecnologia que lhe era apresentada.

--- Claro! O que mais eu faria?-respondeu Wonka como se estivesse dando uma resposta obvia.

--- Algo mais útil.-replicou Mike Teve, rudemente.

--- no seu caso, por exemplo, seria útil o elixir da boa educação. Infelizmente eu não trabalho nesse tipo de experimento e você terá de permanecer... insuportável.-replicou Wonka com visível desprazer em falar com Mike. Aquele menino lhe dava nos nervos e o chocolateiro não fazia a mínima questão de ser simpático com ele.

--- É realmente um lugar fantástico senhor Wonka. Um lugar...estimulante.Você deve ser um homem muito criativo.-disse Sra Beauregarde, chegando perto do chocolateiro.

--- É. -disse Wonka olhando para a aproximação de Beauregarde com uma careta.

--- Mesmo! Eu sou uma grande admiradora de seu trabalho, de sua genialidade...-continuou Beauregarde ao chegar bem perto de Wonka, que olhava para ela com o espanto de quem vê algo realmente bizarro.

--- O que é aquilo, senhor Wonka?-perguntou Charlie chegando perto de uma das estranhas máquinas do lugar. O chocolateiro suspirou aliviado por ter um pretexto de sair de perto da Sra Beauregarde e foi em direção a Charlie. Infelizmente Beauregarde pegou a mão enluvada de Wonka o puxando para perto de si, quase o abraçando. O rosto do chocolateiro exibia uma expressão exagerada de "minha-vida-acabou" ao se ver frente a frente com Beauregarde, a mão presa entre a dela. Mas além da expressão exagerada e cômica, Charlie notou um verdadeiro horror nos olhos arroxeados do chocolateiro.Nunca tinha notado no rosto de nenhum adulto tamanho nojo e pânico antes. Beauregarde sorria de forma a parecer sensual e se inclinava para beijar Wonka. A única coisa que Charlie pensou foi: "Ele não vai conseguir se soltar dela. Ele quer desesperadamente sair de perto dela, mas está tão horrorizado que não consegue reagir".

Num ato de extrema coragem e intromissão infantil Charlie foi até o chocolateiro e lhe seu um puxão forte na manga do casaco, liberando a mão dele do segurar da Sra Beauregarde e o afastando dela.

--- Você não me disse para que aquela máquina servia...-insistiu Charlie levando Wonka para perto da máquina, simulando uma certa birra infantil.

--- É! Não disse...- falou Wonka suspirando aliviado ao se afastar de Beauregarde e ir para perto da máquina sobre a qual Charlie tanto queria saber.Sra Beuregarde olhou para Charlie com profundo desgosto por ter perdido a chance de seduzir o arisco e milionário chocolateiro.

Charlie deu uma piscadela cúmplice para o chocolateiro, sorrindo. Wonka arregalou os olhos num admirado espanto e retribuiu o sorriso, com os lábios vermelhos numa curva perfeita de casta satisfação. Num ato muito charmoso, correspondeu a piscadela do garoto, os cílios negros contrastando belamente com a pele branca num flash de travessura e alivio.Charlie tentou não ficar corado com aquilo, mas falhou em sua tentativa. Um tom róseo tomou de pronto suas bochechas num queimar suave.Por um momento ou dois o menino podia jurar que seus joelhos não estavam mais tão firmes como deveriam estar.Wonka se pôs frente à máquina e a ligou, animado.Em meio a ruídos de engrenagens começaram a surgir pequenas balas em forma de estrela, que saiam de dentro da máquina através de uma esteira longa, feita de um metal verde escuro brilhante.

--- Essa máquina é a mais maravilhosa de todas daqui. É ela que faz minha mais genial invenção, as Balas Eternas. São balas deliciosas, que não acabam nunca e que podem custar pouco, pois são fáceis de fazer. – disse Wonka pegando uma das balas em forma de estrela que saiam da máquina barulhenta.

--- Podemos ficar com uma?-pediu Violet com um sorriso falsamente inocente nos lábios.

--- Só se me prometerem guardar segredo. Eu sei que Slugworth se mataria para ter uma dessas e patenteá-la antes de mim, portanto não posso deixar que a fórmula seja conhecida antes de seu lançamento em todo mundo.-explicou Wonka brincando com a bala entre os dedos.

--- Nós vamos guardar segredo! Prometemos!-emendou Veruca com os olhos brilhando de pura cobiça e cruzando os dedos atrás de si.

--- Se é assim, vou dar uma para cada um de vocês.- disse Wonka com um sorriso, entregando uma bala colorida a cada uma das crianças.

Charlie sentiu o estomago revirar ao se lembrar de seu breve encontro com certeza aquele homem terrível tinha proposto algo as outras crianças. Isso era obvio ao se notar as expressões de ganância que estavam nos rostos dos filhos e dos pais.Charlie não entendia porque Wonka estava dando sua maior invenção a mãos tão pouco confiáveis.

Avô Joe estava igualmente atônito com a ingenuidade do chocolateiro.

Charlie segurou espantado a bala colorida que lhe foi dada. Nem por todo dinheiro do mundo seria capaz de dar aquele pequeno doce estrelado a Slugworth.Tinha feito uma promessa e não se imaginava traindo a confiança de alguém tão bondoso quanto Wonka.

--- Como você faz essa balinha, tio?-perguntou Mike Teve em sua costumeira falta de educação.

--- Da próxima vez pergunte mais alto porque eu tenho ataques de surdez, estrelinha.-disse Wonka com um de seus sorrisos falsos e caricaturais.

Wonka saiu de perto da máquina assoviando uma musica antiga qualquer.Parecia não dar a mínima em saber se as crianças e pais o estavam seguindo ou não.

Realmente todos os seguiram até uma outra enorme e complicada máquina, diante da qual ele parou com um sorriso.

--- Essa é outra maquina maravilhosa, que faz uma coisa incrível!-disse Wonka apontando para a máquina com sua bengala colorida.

--- O que?-perguntou Veruca curiosa.

--- Bem...eu me esqueci o que ela faz mas com certeza é algo fantástico.-disse Wonka com muita ironia, ligando a máquina que começou a zunir.

As crianças e pais olharam uns para os outros com expressões exasperadas. Apenas Charlie e seu avô se voltaram com expressões curiosas para a máquina a sua frente.

Depois de luzes de todas as cores piscarem, pedaços de metal dobrados em cata ventos rodarem e a máquina fazer todos os barulhos mecânicos possíveis de uma máquina fazer o que saiu das engrenagens foi um misero quadradinho colorido.

--- Isso, meus preciosos convidados, é o mais sensacional dos chicletes do mundo todo.Isso porque ele vale por três refeições completas...entrada, prato principal e sobremesa. Esse por exemplo é de sopa de tomate, rosbife e torta de amora azul.-disse Wonka apontando um dedo enluvado para o quadradinho cor de rosa que estava sobre a esteira da máquina.

--- Chiclete é comigo mesma!-disse Violet pegando o chiclete de cima da esteira.

--- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.-avisou Wonka com um sorriso levemente sádico, de quem queria mesmo é que a menina colocasse o chiclete logo na boca.

Charlie assistiu novamente a curva do sorriso de Wonka se tornar suavemente maligna, a aba da cartola lhe escondendo o olhar. Algo de ruim iria acontecer com aquela menina e ele sabia.

--- Não faça...-disse Charlie tentando avisar Violet. Mas já era tarde demais, a menina já estava com o chiclete de três refeições na boca, o ruminando como uma vaca o faria.

--- Hum...é ótimo!- disse Violet encantada com o gosto do chiclete.

Wonka cobriu a boca com os dedos enluvados, tentando não rir.Charlie estremeceu numa mistura de temor e enlevo ante a figura mágica e assustadora que era o chocolateiro em sua faceta nitidamente cruel. Era como se o pior e o melhor estivessem escondidos na mesma pessoa, ambos sendo jogados de um lado para o outro num louco equilíbrio sem sentido por natureza.

Charlie queria entender porque o chocolateiro era do jeito que era. Queria conhece-lo de verdade.

Sra Beauregarde sorriu para Wonka.

--- Viu, minha filha é a primeira pessoa em todo mundo a provar um chiclete de três refeições.Somos uma família de vencedores fantásticos, assim como o senhor, Willy Wonka.Temos muito, muito em comum. Mais do que o senhor pode imaginar.-disse a mãe de Violet com orgulho da filha.

Wonka não respondeu. Estava se divertindo muito mais em ver o nariz de Violet ficar literalmente violeta do que em ouvir a Sra Beauregarde.

--- O que é isso estranho no nariz dela?-perguntou Veruca com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

--- Bem, o chiclete estava dando uns probleminhas na parte da sobremesa.-explicou Wonka despreocupado.

Violet foi ficando cada vez mais violeta. A mãe da menina olhava a transformação da filha horrorizada.Os demais apenas assistiam o fato com espanto.Charlie não olhava para Violet...o menino estava concentrado tentando ler as parcas expressões de Wonka que a cartola negra não ocultava.Violet começou a inchar.

--- O que está acontecendo com minha filha?-perguntou a Sra Beauregarde com horror.

--- Sempre acontece isso. Na parte da sobremesa as pessoas que mascam o chiclete viram amoras. Eu estava tentando arrumar isso semana passada, mas...não tive muito sucesso.Os Oompa-Loompas que testaram esse meu invento tiveram sérios problemas.-disse Wonka de forma casual, como se achasse que Violet era muito melhor como amora do que como gente.

--- Amoras! Eu não posso ter uma amora como filha!-gritou a mãe de Violet indignada.

A sala começou a ser lotada por Oompa-Loompas. De novo a música deles começou a se fazer ouvir.

Wonka se pôs novamente a dançar ao som da música dos Oompa-Loompas, sorrindo de forma menos falsa. Ele realmente gostava de música e adorava as coreografias malucas que os Oompa-Loompas faziam. A música que acompanhava o inchar anormal de Violet, que se tornou uma verdadeira bola roxa, falava coisas como "Bem feito para vaca ruminante" e "Mascar chiclete o dia inteiro é nojento, errado e falta de educação".

Sra Beauregarde assistia impotente a filha virar um balão roxo ao som da musica parte feliz e parte educativa dos Oompas.

--- O que vou fazer? Minha filha não pode ficar assim! Como ela vai competir?-perguntou a mãe da menina desesperada para Wonka assim que a musica e o show coreográfico dos Oompas terminou.

--- Bem, no caso ela voltaria ao normal se espremêssemos o suco de amora que está dentro dela.-especulou Wonka pensativo.

Um Oompa se aproximou de Wonka com o olhar inquisitivo.

--- Levem a menina para a sala de sucos e espremam-na, por favor.Levem a mãe dela junto também.-pediu Wonka ao Oompa loompa que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Enquanto quatro Oompas rolavam a bola Violet rumo a sala de sucos um deles acompanhava a chocada senhora Beauregarde. Wonka deu um tchauzinho irônico com a mão enluvada, sorrindo feliz por ter se livrado daquelas duas chatas.

--- Acho que já foram muitas emoções por hoje. Vamos voltar de barco até o campo de doces e aos seus quartos também. –disse Wonka saindo junto de seus convidados da sala de invenções.Duas crianças horríveis tinham sido desclassificadas em testes que eram eliminatórios. Nem Violet nem Augustus lhe herdariam a fábrica.

Os convidados que haviam sobrado entraram no barco que os levou de volta ao campo de doces por um calmo caminho alternativo.Wonka foi o último a sair do barco, com uma aparência muito satisfeita.

--- Ora, ora,ora...duas crianças más e nojentas foram embora. Três crianças meigas e bem educadas ficaram...-comentou Wonka em voz alta, com muito sarcasmo.

Veruca e seu pai trocaram um sorriso cúmplice de vitória, felizes com a desgraça das outras duas crianças. Mike parecia não dar a mínima para os outros e seu pai estava alienado de tudo como lhe era usual. O avô Joe parecia preocupado, mas foi Charlie quem fez a pergunta que incomodava ao velho senhor.

--- Eles vão ficar realmente bem?-perguntou Charlie preocupado. Wonka ficou surpreso com a pergunta do menino. Afinal, Augustus e Violet eram detestáveis e mereciam um bom castigo.E não tinham sido nada gentis com Charlie e seu avô.

--- Claro... eles vão estar bem e de volta a suas nojentas personalidades em breve.- disse Wonka com um sorriso maroto, deixando claro que não era do tipo capaz de fazer algum mal permanente a uma criança, mesmo que a criança em questão merecesse.

--- Ainda bem...-disse Charlie sinceramente aliviado.

Wonka deu um de seus raros e cintilantes sorrisos sinceros. Charlie parecia ser realmente um bom menino.Mesmo assim o chocolateiro ainda não confiava nele. Muitos testes ainda estavam por vir.Uns eliminatórios, outros nem tanto.

--- Adeus estrelinhas, hora de dormir e sonhar!-disse Wonka deixando os convidados na sala redonda que levava aos quartos dourados.Charlie foi direto desenhar. Precisava gravar em algum lugar a luminosidade do sorriso sincero de Wonka.

OoOoOoOoOoO

--- Dois a menos!-foi a primeira coisa que Wonka falou, aliviado, ao entrar em seus aposentos privativos.

Doris estava lá, sentada numa cadeira semelhante a de Wonka em frente a lareira e com Choc ao seu lado.

--- Eu fiquei sabendo disso. Mas você não deveria estar tão aliviado. Você ainda precisa de um herdeiro e se nenhum deles conseguir passar nos testes vamos ter sérios problemas.-alertou Doris de forma pragmática.

--- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas há de se convir que antes nada do que Augustus Gloop e Violet Beauregarde como sucessores.-argumentou Wonka tirando sua cartola e a colocando num espiralado suporte para chapéus.

--- Bem , eles eram realmente muito ruins.Agora seja sincero Willy.O que Augustus fez foi realmente um acidente eliminatório, sem dúvidas...mas o incidente do chiclete...confesse que você fez de propósito.-falou Doris com um sorriso vitorioso de quem conhecia muito bem o chefe que tinha.

--- Doris... sendo a fábrica minha eu me reservo o direito de interferir na seleção de herdeiros em casos muito especiais. Aquela ma...ma...ma..-começou a falar Wonka.

--- Mãe.-ajudou Doris.

--- Isso! Daquela Violet ridícula passou dos limites.Eu não irei me tornar senhor Beauregarde nem que disso dependa minha vida.Aquela...etc...quase me...arghh...você sabe o que ela quase fez!-disse Wonka com uma careta de nojo.

--- Eu sei sim. Alias computamos pontos extras para Charlie por ele ter salvo o senhor daquela situação.-informou Doris.

--- Nada mais justo.Eu agi como um idiota!Devia ter me esquivado daquela coisa horrorosa.-disse Wonka um pouco chateado consigo mesmo.

--- Você tentou. Mas ela parecia ser uma caçadora de homem profissional.De qualquer forma o senhor se livrou dela e da filha. Esse assunto já está encerrado. Mesmo que o teste tenha sido um pouco direcionado você não obrigou Violet a mascar o chiclete e avisou que ela não deveria ter feito aquilo. Isso torna o teste eliminatório válido de acordo com o que estipulamos.-disse Doris dando de ombros. Não ia obrigar Wonka a aceitar um herdeiro que não queria, mesmo porque não tinha tal poder.Porém tinha conseguido que Wonka desse algumas regras aos testes baseadas no bom senso e que nem ele iria quebrar. Se havia algo que podia ser dizer de William Wonka era que ele era um exemplo de honestidade.

--- Ainda bem...- disse Wonka sentando-se em sua confortável cadeira em frente a lareira.

Não estava muito disposto a confiar, mas uma hora teria de tentar. Ou isso ou daria chances a Slugworth de um dia colocar as mãos em seu trabalho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A noite passou macia e tranqüila. Charlie passou boa parte dela acordado escondido do avô, desenhando dentro do banheiro. Queria que toda a sua família pudesse estar ali, fazendo aquele passeio com ele. Até avô George ficaria menos mal humorado ao ver as coreografias dos Oompas.

Mas no fim aquilo tudo iria acabar, e fora as lembranças boas ele se veria de novo em sua velha rotina de trabalho e estudo. Isso o chateava. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão traiçoeira? Era um menino de sorte e por um lado estava muito satisfeito com tudo que tinha ganhado. Por outro estava decidido a melhorar sua vida e de sua família lá fora.Não queria que num mundo cheio de maravilhas sua família tivesse de ficar apenas com a parte mais difícil e amarga da vida.

A manhã chegou com vagar, e com ela mais um dia de passeios. Charlie tinha olheiras da noite mal dormida, mas estava animado. Na sala redonda os convidados restantes esperavam pela chegada de seu anfitrião.

Wonka entrou cantarolando na sala, munido de sua bengala e com um casaco verde grama sobre as roupas negras.

--- Bom dia, pequenos raios de sol! Grandes aventuras aguardam!-disse Wonka com um sorriso caricatural.

--- Bom dia. Onde vamos hoje senhor Wonka? –perguntou Charlie animado. Esse era o terceiro dia na fábrica.

--- Vamos fazer um tour usando meu mais novo invento. Sigam-me.– disse Wonka saindo da sala com os convidados no seu encalço.

Quando chegaram ao campo de doces viram pousado sobre a grama de menta e limão um lindo elevador todo feito de vidro reluzente.O vidro parecia ser fino cristal e até os botões do elevador eram delicadamente transparentes.

--- Bem vindos a meu Maravilhoso Elevador de Vidro! – disse Wonka indicando o lindo elevador cintilante que estava em frente dos convidados.

--- Eu quero um elevador de vidro para mim pai! Eu quero um agora!-disse Veruca furiosa.

--- Eu vou lhe dar um, princesa. Senhor Wonka, quanto quer pelo elevador?-falou o senhor Salt um tanto desesperado.

--- Ele não está a venda senhor Etc.-disse Wonka com uma careta de desagrado.

--- Eu quero pai! Eu quero!-gritou Veruca com raiva.

--- Deixe de bobagens senhor Wonka. Eu pago quanto o senhor quiser.-disse o senhor Salt tentando aparentar ser o rei do bom senso.

--- Senhor Wonka...nós não temos de tomar café da manhã primeiro?-perguntou Charlie querendo encerrar uma possível e provável futura briga entre o chocolateiro e o arrogante senhor Salt.

--- Hunf. Realmente temos de tomar café e continuar o passeio hoje...raios de sol.-disse Wonka devidamente irritado e evitando uma briga com o pomposo senhor Salt.

Charlie e Joe quase soltaram um grande "ufa" ao ver que a possível briga não fora para frente. Veruca olhava para Wonka com uma perfeita expressão de ódio.

Mike Teve já estava procurando no chão uma pedra para tampar no elevador, mas não parecia estar achando uma.

Charlie e seu avô foram comer, se divertindo em meio aos chocolates.Tudo que Wonka queria era acabar logo com aquela caçada ao herdeiro provável.

Durante um bom tempo o chocolateiro foi deixado em paz com sua solidão.Gostava de viver sozinho, tendo apenas os Oompas e as demais criaturas residentes na fábrica como companhia.Sua vida era perfeita até achar um maldito fio de cabelo branco durante um de seus cortes semestrais de cabelo, um fio que mostrava que estava envelhecendo.Mesmo que sua pele não mostrasse qualquer sinal de idade, mesmo que parecesse ter apenas vinte anos, ele já era um senhor de quase quarenta.A única coisa que o consolava nessa historia toda de envelhecer e ficar de cabelos brancos era que Slugworth era dez anos mais velho do que ele.E que podia fazer uma boa tinta natural a base de chocolate para seu cabelo, claro.

--- Bem, vocês já devem ter comido o suficiente, não é? Vamos passear de elevador agora!-anunciou Wonka guiando seus convidados para dentro do elevador de vidro.

--- Não sabia que esse lugar tinha andar de cima.-disse o pai de Mike Teve olhando para o teto decorado de estrelas de chocolate do campo de doces intrigado.

--- Aqui não tem andar de cima.Esse elevador não vai só para cima. Vai para os lados, faz diagonais, espirais e eventualmente voa.Eu nunca faria algo tão simplório como um elevador que só vai para cima e para baixo.- disse Wonka orgulhoso de sua mais nova invenção.

Assim que Wonka fez o elevador funcionar a estrutura de vidro começo a passar rápido por salas cheias de luz, doces coloridos e enormes caldeirões que pareciam conter poções mágicas (mas que continha apenas doces).Oompas eram vistos fazendo os mais variados trabalho possíveis.Uma sala enorme e funda servia para testar balas que se atiradas longe viravam fogos de artifício coloridos.O setor administrativo da fábrica, todo controlado por Oompas, era em uma torre espiralada cheia de pinturas coloridas nas paredes.O elevador girava em voltas de pura magia, por salas de pura imaginação e sonho.

--- Que lugar mais tosco! Nada nessa josta de fábrica faz sentido!-reclamou Mike em voz bem alta, detestando o lugar.

--- Chocolate não precisa fazer sentido. Por isso é doce.- disse Charlie pensativo, olhando maravilhado para as paisagens surreais que a fábrica descortinava a sua frente.

Por um momento Wonka pode ver as luzes da fábrica refletidas nas íris de Charlie Bucket.Aquele menino tinha conseguido entender seu sonho e criação.Seu mundo não tinha sentido porque lhe era doce como um sonho. Não era o mundo duro e corrompido do lado de fora dos portões. Era um lugar onde os testes só tinham o poder de sujar e assustar um pouco, não deixando marcas que pudessem vir a ser feridas gangrenadas na alma das crianças.Charlie se virou para o chocolateiro a tempo de ver os brilhantes olhos azul-ametista focados em si e o sorriso discreto de inocente e sensual suavidade que estava lhe sendo dado. Aquele sorriso era só seu, Charlie sabia.O chocolateiro desviou o rosto no segundo seguinte. O menino nunca pensou que um segundo pudesse durar tanto tempo.

--- Vou escolher uma sala!- avisou Mike já apertando o botão do elevador que levaria a sala de Tv.

Wonka não fez nada para deter Mike. Quanto mais cedo se visse livre daquele outro pentelho, melhor.O elevador foi zunindo parar e descer numa sala toda branca, de ar estranhamente asséptico.

Os todos Oompas que lá trabalhavam usavam roupas brancas e estranhos e enormes óculos escuros de proteção.

--- Coloquem os óculos raios de sol, ou podem ficar cegos.E nos não queremos ninguém por aqui cego.-disse Wonka para seus convidados enquanto um Oompa oferecia a cada um deles espalhafatosos óculos escuros.

Todos colocaram os óculos prontamente, pois a luz da sala era realmente um tanto ofuscante e incomoda.

--- Esses aparelhos que vocês estão vendo são usados para mandar chocolates via televisão.Um dia eu pensei: se é possível pegar uma imagem e mandar ela pelo ar em milhões de pedacinhos, porque eu não poderia fazer isso com chocolate?Então comecei a criar os aparelhos desta sala.-disse Wonka empolgado, mostrando a seus convidados toda a parafernália branca que se estendia pela sala afora.

--- Você fez tudo isso, essa aparelhagem que deve ter custado uma fortuna pra montar, só pra mandar chocolate pela Tv? Você é doente ou burro?-perguntou Mike entre o estupefato e indignado.

--- Sua educação me encanta, raio de sol.-respondeu Wonka a Mike com todo mo sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir.

--- Como as maquinas funcionam?-perguntou Charlie curioso.

---- Eu vou mostrar. Espere um momento.-disse Wonka indo para perto de um grupo de Oompas que trabalhava junto as aparelhagens e falando alguma coisa com eles numa língua estranha.

--- Hunf...eu quero essa fábrica toda para mim!Não sei por que tenho de excursionar ao lado desses dois pobretões.-disse Veruca amargamente, olhando para Mike e Charlie.

--- Eu não sou pobretão não, metida. Pobretão aqui só esse daí, de roupa surrada.-respondeu Mike apontando para Charlie com desprezo.

Charlie não ligou para as ofensas das outras crianças, mas viu que seu avô ficou um chateado.

--- O que foi vovô? Não ligue pra eles, eles são uns bobos!-disse Charlie baixinho para o avô.

--- Eu apenas queria poder dar a você coisa melhor do que roupas de segunda mão...para que você não tivesse que ouvir esse tipo de coisa.-murmurou Joe chateado.

--- Eu não ligo pra essas coisas vô. Não fique chateado, ok.-disse Charlie tentando animar o avô. Realmente Charlie não ligava para coisas como roupas e status. Ficava chateado por não ter amigos na escola, pela família nunca poder realizar pequenos sonhos, por estar sempre tendo de trabalhar mais do que se divertir.Porém isso não era nada com o qual não pudesse lidar, e não o tornava alguém infeliz.

--- Esta tudo pronto para uma demonstração!Venham comigo!- disse Wonka voltando, animado.  
Eles foram ate atrás de uma bancada branca e lá se postaram. Um grupo de Oompas vestidos de branco entrou na sala carregando um chocolate imenso e o colocou sobre uma mesa redonda.Sob a mesa redonda, pendendo do teto, estranhos aparelhos estavam mirados para o chocolate.

--- Agora vou apertar este botão vermelho e o chocolate vai desaparecer da mesa e aparecer na televisão que está do outro lado da vocês sabem, a Tv sempre diminui as coisas. Um homem normal quando filmado vira uma verdadeira formiguinha na tela.-explicou Wonka mostrando um botão vermelho vibrante que estava acoplado na bancada e em seguida para uma televisão que estava ligada num filme romântico do outro lado da sala.Um grupo de Oompas parecia estar se divertindo muito vendo o filme, todos compenetrados em frente a Tv.

--- O que eles estão assistindo?-perguntou o pai de Mike Tv.

--- "E o vento levou..." todos desse departamento são fanáticos por esse filme. Eu pessoalmente já enjoei dele há muito tempo, apesar de ainda adorar a Scarlett O´hara.-comentou Wonka dando de ombros.Wonka pensou que era incrível o tipo de pergunta inútil que o alienado pai de Mike conseguia fazer.

Um Oompa deu um sinal para Wonka, que apertou o botão vermelho. Uma luz forte se filtrou das máquinas do teto e se lançou contra a enorme barra de chocolate, que desapareceu.

--- Agora, vamos ver onde o chocolate foi parar!-disse Wonka correndo até a televisão onde os Oompas estavam vendo filme.

Logo viram que no meio da famosa cena em que a mimada personagem Scarlett se postava contra o sol do Texas e dizia "Jamais sentirei fome novamente..." uma barra de chocolate Wonka mais alta do que ela própria apareceu ao seu lado.

--- Bem, ela realmente não vai mais sentir fome...Peguem o chocolate, podem pegar.É delicioso...só ficou menorzinho.- comentou Wonka casualmente.

---Seu imbecil...isso é só uma imagem.-disse Mike fulo da vida.

--- Medroso!-respondeu Wonka com desprezo por Mike.

O chocolateiro se voltou para Charlie, focando-o com os brilhantes olhos ametista. Charlie deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão hesitante através da televisão, pegando o chocolate.

--- Viu como é fácil. Pode comer!Imaginem um a propaganda dizendo "Wonka, o melhor dos chocolates. Não acredita? Então prove!" e ai apareceria uma barra de chocolates na tela, você estenderia a mão e pronto! Teria uma amostra grátis do melhor dos chocolates, ali, no conforto da sua casa.Meu setor publicitário esta cuidando de uma propaganda nesse estilo para um futuro próximo.-disse Wonka sorrindo vitorioso por provar que era plenamente possível pegar um chocolate via Tv.

--- Você é completamente estúpido! Só pensa em chocolate quando pode ter inventado um meio de teletransporte. Você tem nas mãos a maior descoberta do século e a usa para essas coisas ridículas.Doces são bobagem pura!Eu vou testar o transporte!-disse Mike com vontade de matar Wonka.

Wonka estava completamente indiferente a cara feia de Mike. O chocolateiro deu de ombros e suspirou exasperado.

--- Eu realmente não faria isso se estivesse em seu lugar...- disse Wonka olhando com interesse para as próprias luvas de púrpura.

Mike não obedeceu ao aviso do chocolateiro. O menino saiu correndo, apertou o botão vermelho e se colocou sobre a mesa redonda onde a enorme barra de chocolate havia estado.Em nenhum momento os Oompas fizeram algo para impedir as ações de Mike.Pareciam aos olhos de Joe estarem todos instruídos a não interferirem, o que era uma grande verdade. Wonka cruzou os braços calmamente, o sorriso de puro sadismo brincando em seus lábios rubros como sangue.Quando viu a expressão do chocolateiro Joe não duvidou que aquele era um homem capaz de muito mais do que aparentava.O velho e sábio senhor sabia que não estava diante de um tolo, abobado, infantilóide, mas de um gênio que sabia muito bem como jogar com o fascínio de sua personalidade. E por isso, Joe teve medo.Não achava que Wonka fosse ferir crianças tolas como aquelas, mas era inegável que estava adorando vê-las serem lançadas naquelas situações horríveis.Um número imenso de Oompas vestidos de branco entraram na sala e começaram a cantar de dançar.Desta vez Wonka não acompanhou os empregados na dança.Apenas se recostou na parede branca da sala. Doris, que do outro lado da sala observava a tudo atenta, ficou realmente aterrorizada com a expressão que seu chefe ostentava.Daquela vez ele não tinha se importado em esconder seus olhos com a aba da cartola. Doris sabia que mesmo depois de anos trabalhando ao lado daquele homem ele era um poço de segredos que ela jamais conseguiria decifrar.Muitas vezes se perguntava qual era a verdadeira personalidade de seu chefe: a alegre e animada, a "bussiness men", a frágil e infantil, a de filantropo preocupado com a humanidade, a de sonhador determinado, a de inventor genial ou aquela...terrível que via nos olhos gélidos e despidos de compaixão com que ele assistia a desgraça de Mike Teve.

Talvez todas fossem verdadeiras, pensou a Oompa. Afinal, com Wonka tudo era possível.

Charlie viu com preocupação Mike desaparecer em meio aos flashes de luz emitidos pelas máquinas suspensas.A música dos Oompas falava algo como "Ser gentil é essencial" e "Falta de educação é detestável".

Charlie se voltou para Wonka, certo de que ia ver a costumeira expressão de prazer obliterada pela cartola que lhe esconderia os olhos.Mas conseguir ver os olhos gélidos do chocolateiro ao ver Mike desaparecer na luz forte, e logo depois aquele mesmo olhar se voltar para si o fez sentir algo completamente novo. Medo, fascínio, consciência de estar diante de um gênio sagaz que tinha plena sabedoria da extensão do próprio poder que possuía.Wonka refletia um poder absoluto, cruel e infinitamente impassível.Quando os olhos do jovem Charlie se encontraram com as íris gélidas do chocolateiro, o menino não se esquivou.Sustentou o olhar com toda a coragem que tinha armazenado dentro de si.Queria mostrar que estava disposto a conhecer tudo, até mesmo a fonte daquela crueldade velada.O sorriso que recebeu do chocolateiro desta vez foi afiado como uma navalha e conciso como um desafio.

Doris só tinha visto aquele sorriso do chocolateiro uma vez na vida antes e não tinha boas lembranças da ocasião.Uma vez Wonka tinha recebido uma enorme caixa de remetente anônimo via correio e pedido a Doris pra jogar a coisa no incinerador.Quando entregou a caixa a Oompa, ele sustentava aquele sorriso, do qual Doris jamais se esqueceu.Durante todo aquele dia o adorado chocolateiro maluco foi evitado por todos os assustados e perplexos funcionários. Wonka não fez nada de mal a ninguém da fábrica apesar de sua postura estranha na ocasião, mas com aquela expressão nem precisava. Todos ficaram devidamente intimidados e deram um jeito de sair da reta do chefe durante o dia todo. O engraçado é que logo no dia seguinte Wonka já estava afetado de novo, alegre, agendando seu sagrado corte semestral de cabelo e de muito bom humor com todos os funcionários (como lhe era habitual... Wonka era um patrão muitíssimo carismático).

--- Meu...meu...meu filho...ele...-gaguejou o pai de Mike assustado enquanto a musica e coreografia dos Oompas acabava.

--- Oh...ele está no ar,indo para a televisão. Seu filho vai virar estrela de Tv.-ironizou Wonka irônico, mantendo o sorriso afiado.

Todos se voltaram para tela da Tv onde Scarlett O´hara estava agora prestes a beijar seu amado e casado galã.

---Espero que ele chegue inteiro...as vezes os pedaços não conseguem achar o caminho até formar a imagem. Se você tivesse de escolher uma metade do seu filho para criar sr Teve, qual seria? –perguntou Wonka no auge de seu humor negro.

--- Co...co...co...como?- gaguejou o Sr Teve em pânico.

Nesse instante Mike apareceu inteiro na tela da Tv, em meio ao beijo de Scarlett Ohara.

Os Oompas, que já estavam hesitantes devido ao mau ânimo estranho do chefe, não reclamaram de serem privados de verem uma de suas cenas favoritas do filme.

--- Olha...eu estou aqui! –disse Mike orgulhoso de si mesmo.

O Sr Teve retirou hesitante o filho da tela de Tv. Mike estava minúsculo.

---Meu filho está pequenininho.-constatou O Sr Teve ao colocar o filho na palma da mão.

--- E só me mandar de volta da Tv para as câmeras.-explicou Mike rudemente.

--- Não tem caminho de volta estrelinha.Isso é televisão, não telefone.O jeito vai ser esticar você...- disse Wonka suavizando sua expressão. Já com seus ares afetados e artificiais ele chamou um dos Oompa loompas, que ao ver o chefe voltar ao "normal" foi de pronto atendê-lo.

--- Levem esse jovem à sala do puxa-puxa. Meninos pequenos são elásticos, então quero que o estique até o tamanho normal.- explicou Wonka ao Oompa, que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o conhecido Thomas.

--- Sim senhhor.—disse Thomas guiando o senhor Teve e o filho pelos corredores da fábrica.

--- Parece que mais uma criança malvada foi embora. Só ficaram dois anjinhos de candura...Hoje vou terminar o tour mais cedo, mas não se preocupem. Amanhã será o último dia de visitas e por isso o dia mais especial do passeio, claro. Prometo surpresas fantásticas!- disse Wonka com seu sorriso infantil e animado.

Wonka guiou os agora quatro convidados para seus quartos, permitindo que passassem o resto do dia no campo de doces se quisessem, sob a supervisão atenta dos Oompas.

Tomou com rapidez o rumo de seus aposentos privados se despedindo parcamente e entrando no elevador de vidro.

Charlie e o avô compartilhavam a noção de que alguma coisa que Mike havia feito ou dito tinha desta vez REALMENTE irritado o chocolateiro.Veruca e seu pai estavam exultantes por terem visto mais uma das crianças cair em desgraça.

O menino não conseguia entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. Achara o laivo sombrio de Wonka ao mesmo tempo assustador e deslumbrante, tinha estremecido por dentro até as bases e mesmo assim queria que aquele chocolateiro de aura mórbida o tivesse abraçado.

Naquela noite nem ele nem o avô conseguiram dormir direito.Ficaram um bom tempo especulando a respeito do que estaria acontecendo com Mike Teve.

OoOoOoOoO

Wonka entrou em seu quarto exausto. Ia ficar feliz quando estivesse livre dos convidados e pudesse voltar a sua rotina de inventor, com ou sem herdeiro. Tirou a cartola e a jogou na cama com descaso. Choc estava languidamente sentado em sua cadeira e o olhou com interesse. Era incrível como o gato parecia adivinhar os ânimos do dono, pois Choc deu um miado estranho, parecendo um rir macabro, assim que viu Wonka entrar no quarto.

--- Você adora um mal feito, não é Choc?- perguntou Wonka indo até a cadeira e espantando o gato, que saiu sentando-se aos pés do dono. Doris entrou no quarto esbaforida, sem sequer bater na porta.

--- Você quer me matar de susto, William Wonka? Nunca mais faça aquilo!- disse Doris irritada. Não gostava de seu chefe fora de seu bom humor esquisito que lhe era habitual.

--- Desculpe Doris. Fique calma...olhe, desta vez em não direcionei nenhuma parte do teste.Você devia estar feliz, pois amanhã será decidido quem será meu herdeiro.-disse Wonka calmo, com seu sorriso mais cordial.

--- Isso é verdade.Mike foi desclassificado e, pelo menos eu, fiquei muito feliz com isso. Na minha opinião ele era o pior dos candidatos.-comentou Doris mais calma.

Wonka conhecia muito bem a Oompa e não se sentia em nada ofendido pela forma as vezes brusca dela demonstrar preocupação e carinho. Sabia que Doris tinha ficado assustada com seu comportamento atípico, mas Mike o tinha tirado do sério. Wonka se considerava, com toda a razão, um homem razoável, indulgente, e um patrão consciente e carinhoso. Na maioria das vezes estava feliz, era animado, criativo... um viciado em trabalho apaixonado por chocolate.Porém havia umas poucas coisas que tinham o poder de deixa-lo fora de seu estado normal. Uma dessas coisas era ouvir de um pirralho mal educado que "Doces são bobagem pura!" quando tinha dedicado sua vida a eles.

--- Amanhã se decide essa disputa. Ou Charlie ou Veruca. Você preparou os grandes testes?- perguntou Wonka curioso.

--- Está tudo pronto.-confirmou Doris séria.

--- Sabe, não vou negar que entre os dois que sobraram estou torcendo para Charlie ganhar. Ele disse uma coisa que me agradou muito hoje no elevador.Acho que ele entende o espírito da fábrica e apesar de não confiar nele (ou em pessoa alguma) prefiro arriscar com alguém que pelo menos saiba direito o que estará ganhando.-confidenciou Wonka dando de ombros.

--- Não há duvidas de que Veruca é um pouco...instável. Mas deixemos os testes falarem por si mesmos amanhã, sem direcionamentos.-alertou Doris.

--- Oh, claro. Não seria justo se o último teste fosse direcionado...e isso não faria muito sentido também.-disse Wonka casualmente.

--- Posso fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal?- perguntou Doris, ainda séria.

--- Faça.- respondeu Wonka sabendo que Doris iria fazer a pergunta de qualquer jeito.

--- Mike estará bem?Você não fez nada de muito ruim com ele, não é?-perguntou Doris com tato.

--- Claro que ele está bem Doris!Por quem você me toma? Não se esqueça de que ele é uma criança e que eu nunca faria mal a uma criança por mais detestável que ela fosse. Ele vai tomar muitos sustos na sala do puxa-puxa, mas não vai sentir dor ou ser danificado de forma alguma.Vai sair daqui em perfeito estado, tão insuportável como quando entrou.-disse Wonka indignado com a pergunta de Doris.

--- Ok! Fico tranqüila agora...Não está mais aqui quem perguntou.-disse Doris encerrando aquele assunto.

--- Eu sei que te assustei...perdoe-me Doris. Você só perguntou isso por segurança, sei disso.-disse Wonka sorrindo para a Oompa.

--- Eu não dou a mínima para esse tal Mike, Wonka. Só não quero que você seja processado pelo Sr Teve e enfrente problemas.- disse Doris com sinceridade.

A lealdade absoluta era um traço marcante da raça dos Oompa - Loompas.Uma vez que Wonka era o grande benfeitor de toda a espécie, isso fazia com que essa lealdade fosse voltada para ele.Wonka era tido como um guardião da raça, um líder bondoso e que deveria ser respeitado e defendido.

--- Obrigado Doris, pelo seu zelo comigo.-agradeceu Wonka.O chocolateiro estava cansado, mas feliz. Tinha se livrado de Mike e isso o deixava de bom humor.

--- Disponha.Vou me retirar agora. Acho que você deve querer descansar...amanhã será um dia cheio e eu ainda tenho que fazer alguns preparativos para os testes finais.- disse Doris, se despedindo do chocolateiro.

--- Ok.Até mais Doris...eu vou dormir um pouco e depois ir para sala de invenções. Ficar dias sem trabalhar e criar me estressa muito. Acho que também foi por causa disso que eu acabei me irritando demais com Mike.- disse Wonka casualmente.

Doris saiu do quarto em silêncio, sendo seguida por Choc.

OoOoOoOoO

O dia que amanheceu era o último em que estariam ali, na fábrica mais fantástica do mundo.Charlie acordou um pouco triste, com a sensação de que coisas realmente boas não haviam sido feitas para durar. Joe pode notar facilmente a tristeza nos olhos do neto, mas permaneceu calado. Era melhor que Charlie aprendesse a lidar sozinho com a auguras da vida.Thomas foi ao quarto deles, levando-lhes o café da manhã. Como aquele dia seria o mais agitado, não teriam tempo a perder no já conhecido campo de doces.

Após comerem foram para a sala comum, encontrar com os Salt que estavam sentados lado a lado e impecavelmente vestidos. Veruca sorria maléficamente, como se esperasse ver Charlie e o avô serem os próximos a sofrerem um acidente esquisito.Charlie se sentiu incomodado com a arrogância de Veruca, afinal, de coisa ruim já bastava que teriam de ir embora dali no fim do dia. Thomas garantiu que as malas dos convidados fossem desde já arrumadas para a partida.

--- Estrelinhas, muito bom dia! Espero que o sol não as ofusque e que tenham dormido muito bem esta noite.-disse Wonka entrando no quarto, vestido com um casaco vermelho sangue por cima de uma blusa púrpura de gola alta.As luvas, a cartola e a bengala eram os mesmos de sempre e o broche dourado com o W estilizado em seu pescoço brilhava levemente.

--- Como sabem, esse é o último e melhor dia de passeio.Venham, vamos pegar o elevador e voar por aí.-disse Wonka saindo da sala e sendo seguido de pronto pelos convidados restantes.

Na afobação Wonka não viu o elevador transparente á sua frente e deu de cara na porta dele, caindo em seguida. Sua cartola voou no chão.

--- Auch!- disse o chocolateiro se levantando desapontado, fazendo carinho no próprio nariz, que tinha batido dolorosamente na porta.

Charlie pegou a cartola que estava no chão e a estendeu para Wonka com gentileza.

--- Oh! Obrigado Charlie!- disse Wonka com seu jeito afetado, pegando a cartola num gesto teatral.

Charlie ficou feliz por Wonka ter falado seu nome. Desde que tinha, chegado a fábrica Wonka chamava seus convidados de nomes genéricos e até mesmo irônicos, como "etc" e "estrelinhas", por exemplo.Porém naquele momento Wonka mostrava que reconhecia Charlie como uma pessoa digna de ser chamada pelo nome, o que deixou o menino feliz.

O fato de que muito provavelmente nunca mais veria o chocolateiro depois de acabado aquele passeio era de longe o que mais incomodava Charlie.

Wonka abriu o elevador, entrando nele em seguida junto com seus convidados.Ele apertou um botão transparente que levaria a "sala das bebidas gasosas flutuantes em testes".

O elevador começou a se mover no ar em velocidade vertiginosa, voando por salas e mais salas todas brilhantes das mais maravilhosas invenções.

--- Você deve gastar uma fortuna para manter um lugar complexo como esse, Sr Wonka. – comentou o Sr Salt.

--- Só o necessário para fazer deste lugar uma boa casa para os Oompas e para mim...além de o preciso para produzir meus doces.-disse Wonka com a expressão desligada de quem detestava contabilidade. Geralmente deixava a administração de sua fortuna ao encargo de Doris, que sempre lhe apresentava relatórios honestos e detalhados dos gastos da fábrica e do ônus das vendas.Wonka detestava mexer com três coisas relativas a fábrica, e a que estava no segundo lugar da lista era dinheiro.A primeira era divulgação mídiatica (detestava ter de lidar mesmo que a distância com a imprensa) e a última eram os problemas decorrentes de encargos legais da fábrica ( advogados, mesmo que Oompa-loompas costumavam ser muito difíceis de lidar também).

--- Bem, não negue que o senhor se permite alguns luxos!Afinal, a fortuna é um bem a ser multiplicado e investido.-rebateu senhor Salt com um sorriso enviesado.

--- Uns poucos...na maioria dos casos a fábrica se sustenta por si só, e não há muito que eu possa desejar que venha do lado de fora.-disse Wonka casualmente, demonstrando total desprezo por qualquer coisa que viesse do mundo de fora dos portões de sua fábrica. Não entendia a fixação de gente como senhor Salt com dinheiro, pois nunca em sua vida tinha feito algo visando o lucro por si só.O dinheiro era só um meio de ter como produzir melhores doces e ter uma vida digna, só isso.

--- A fábrica não tem fim...-murmurou Charlie enquanto passavam por uma sala que imitava uma enorme montanha de chocolate, coberta de neve feita de baunilha.

--- Oh, ela tem um sim, ela só vai até onde vai minha imaginação.-disse Wonka para Charlie, com um sorriso afetado.

--- Então ela não tem fim mesmo!- falou Joe com um sorriso, lembrando-se dos tempos em que havia trabalhado na pequena chocolataria que Wonka tinha na Cherry Avenue no começo de sua carreira como doceiro.

A chocolataria chamava-se "Chocolat Cherries" e apesar de pequena era um lugar mágico, cheio de invenções e chocolates excelentes.A imaginação de Wonka era algo que nunca tinha decepcionado Joe. Quando todos os empregados achavam que não era possível o patrão ter uma nova idéia que superasse a anterior, Wonka aparecia com mais uma invenção fabulosa.O chocolateiro nunca parava, estava sempre trabalhando.Em contrapartida, Joe se lembrava de todos comentarem a respeito de seu patrão nunca ter tido algo levemente parecido com uma "vida-social".

Wonka sorriu, se permitindo ficar envaidecido com o comentário de Joe.

Pararam numa sala redonda, com o teto alto dotado de um enorme ventilador que rodava com rapidez.A sala estava cheia de bancadas repletas de frascos de formas exóticas cheios de líquidos de coloridos. Os convidados examinavam com os olhos cada um dos recipientes.

--- Nessa sala, queridinhos, estão sendo desenvolvidas bebidas gasosas capazes de tornarem as pessoas tão leves a ponto de flutuarem por algum tempo. Infelizmente essas bebidas ainda estão em fase de desenvolvimento e pesquisa e não podem ser provadas.Vamos para a próxima sala, aqui do lado.-disse Wonka passando pela sala ate chegar a uma porta que levava a uma sala contígua.

Os Salts seguiram Wonka prontamente, porém Joe continuou junto ao neto na sala de bebidas gasosas, olhando para os frascos, maravilhado.

--- Será que não podemos dar um experimentadinha de nada nas bebidas? Só para flutuar um pouquinho.Quando eu era criança meu maior sonho era voar...Lembro que quando tinha uns sete anos eu fiz enormes asas de papelão para mim e fiquei tentando bater elas, mas não consegui voar, é lógico.-disse Joe, com um sorriso infantil.

--- Bem, acho que não vai ter problema se tomarmos só um golinho...bem pequenininho.-disse Charlie um tanto hesitante, não querendo dizer não a um sonho de seu avô.

Joe pegou uma das garrafas exóticas furtivamente e deu um pequeno gole, a passando em seguida para Charlie. O menino deu um golinho, para acompanhar o avô.

Os dois começaram a flutuar, primeiro só um pouquinho, depois cada vez mais alto.Joe ria, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Charlie começou a rir também, deslizando no ar.

Por um tempo breve os dois ficaram nadando no ar, despreocupados. Porem Charlie notou que a medida que iam subindo cada vez mais , como balões, mais se aproximavam perigosamente do colossal e rápido ventilador de teto.

--- Vô!- clamou Charlie ao ver que não iriam conseguir descer dali.

--- Vamos ser feitos em pedaços!- clamou o avô ao ver o quão próximos estavam ficando das afiadas pás do ventilador.

--- Arrotem! É só soltar o gás que está dentro de vocês devagar que vocês descem!- falou uma voz feminina forte, aveludada e levemente rouca.

Ao olhar para baixo a procura da dona da voz, nem Charlie nem Joe conseguiram ver de onde vinha a voz.Desesperados, seguiram o conselho que lhes fora dado.Assim que começaram a arrotar foram descendo, saindo lentamente de perto do perigoso ventilador de pás afiadas. Depois de alguns minutos estavam sãos e salvos no chão firme.

--- Essa foi por pouco! Temos que agradecer a moça que nos ajudou.-disse Joe aliviado.

--- É...mas...onde ela está?-perguntou Charlie também aliviado, olhando ao seu redor.

Não havia nenhuma pessoa na sala. Apenas Choc estava lá com eles, sentado numa das bancadas de frascos, com seu sorriso bizarro nos lábios.

O gato parecia pedir aos dois que o seguissem, e os levou até onde Wonka estava com seus outros dois convidados.

Estavam numa outra sala redonda, numa espécie de balustrada de metal que tinha uma portinha de grades que levava por uma estreita escada a parte mais baixa da sala, onde milhares de esquilos estavam sentados em cadeirinhas, todos testando e abrindo nozes que vinham para eles a partir de uma estranha máquina que ficava presa ao teto e que tinha milhares de tubos a ela conectados, que cuspiam as nozes.

Cada esquilo tinha a sua frente uma bancadinha de trabalho e um buraquinho ao lado onde colocavam as nozes boas que abriam. No centro da sala havia um enorme buraco, onde de vez em quando era lançada uma noz.

--- Esquilos? O que esses bichos estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou o sr Salt chocado, como se achasse a fábrica de Wonka pouco higiênica.

--- Eles testam e abrem as nozes que uso nos chocolates. São especialmente treinados para isso. São rápidos e as únicas criaturas que quase sempre tiram as nozes inteiras da casca, além de sempre testarem muito bem as nozes...tudo que eles tem de fazer é dar nela umas pancadinhas na noz e...voilá, eles sabem direitinho qual é uma boa noz e qual não é.-explicou Wonka fazendo gestos teatrais com sua bengala colorida.

--- Eu adorei eles! Pai, eu quero um esquilo!-disse Veruca determinada.

--- Eu vou lhe dar um depois, assim que formos embora querida.-disse o senhor Salt, tentando manter a filha calma.

--- Mas eu não quero um esquilo qualquer! Eu quero um esquilo treinado!-exigiu Veruca.

--- Quanto você quer por um desses esquilos, senhor Wonka? Faça seu preço.-falou o exasperado senhor Salt.

--- Nada. Eles não estão a venda.-falou Wonka de forma direta e reta.

--- Pai...eu quero um esquilo.-afirmou Veruca, nervosa.

--- Senhor Wonka, seja razoável. Venda um desses bichos.-tentou convencer o senhor Salt, tentando parecer dono de um supremo bom senso.

--- Não. Ela não terá um esquilo. Soletrando: N, A, O, til. Não.-disse Wonka de forma bem didática, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança de três anos a soletrar.

--- Pai, se você não me der um esquilo, eu vou buscar um eu mesma.-afirmou Veruca.

--- Mas querida...- tentou acalmar o senhor Salt.

--- Ufff.-suspirou Veruca exasperada, passando pelas grades da porta e descendo as escadas até a parte mais baixa da sala, onde estavam os esquilos.

--- Estrelinha! Eu não tocaria nos esquilos se fosse você. Eles não gostam de serem interrompidos no meio do expediente.- chamou Wonka em voz alta.

Veruca se pôs a olhar os esquilos, até escolher um que lhe parecesse mais bonito.

--- Eu quero você.-disse Veruca tentando pegar o esquilo.

A reação dos esquilos ao gesto da menina foi pularem todos em cima dela, a derrubando no chão.Senhor Salt olhou para a filha caída entre os esquilos preocupado.

--- Abra essa porta senhor Wonka! –falou Sr Salt tenso, querendo ir ajudar a filha e sendo detido pela pequena porta gradeada.

Veruca, como era uma criança, tinha conseguido passar pelas grades da porta fechada, coisa que o enorme Sr Salt seria incapaz de fazer.

--- Espere, vou achar a chave.-disse Wonka tirando um imenso molho de chaves do bolso do casaco.

Com espanto os convidados viram um esquilo dar uma batidinha na cabeça de Veruca, a testando como se ela fosse uma noz.O pequeno esquilo balançou a cabeça negativamente e os outros esquilos começaram a arrastar a menina até o grande buraco que ficava no centro da sala.

--- Essa chave não é...vamos ver se é essa...ups, não é...ahá é essa...me enganei de novo...veremos, essa também não é...-dizia Wonka enquanto testava calmamente um monte de chaves na fechadura da porta gradeada.

Sr Salt estava em pânico e Wonka parecia não se importar com isso.

--- O que eles vão fazer com minha filha?-perguntou Sr Salt.

--- Vão jogar ela no lixo, claro. Eles a testaram e ela não foi tida como uma boa noz.-disse Wonka concentrado no seu molho de chaves, sem sequer olhar para o senhor Salt.

--- No..no...no lixo!-exclamou o Sr Salt chocado.

Veruca foi arrastada e jogada no buraco no centro da sala. Oompas começaram a entrar no lugar e música animada começou a ecoar.

Wonka, com os olhos escondidos pela aba da cartola, deu um sorriso deliciosamente maligno quando, demonstrando uma absoluta firmeza, colocou a chave certa na fechadura e girou, abrindo a porta gradeada. Charlie teve de imediato a certeza de que Wonka sabia qual chave era a certa o tempo todo.Sr Salt foi correndo atrás da filha, parando de pé em frente ao buraco e se inclinando para tentar ver onde estava a menina.

A musica dos Oompas falava coisas como "criança mimada é muito chata" e "os culpados por mimar são os pais".Wonka começou a dançar ao som da música.No final da musica um esquilo fez o favor de pular sobre o Sr Salt, dando um susto nele e o fazendo cair no buraco do lixo também.

--- Para onde vai esse buraco?-perguntou Charlie preocupado.

--- Para o incinerador. Mas fique sossegado, só o ligamos as terças.-disse Wonka andando despreocuapado.

--- Mas...hoje é terça feira!-disse Joe chocado.

--- Nossa...eles são azarados, não é?- perguntou Wonka dando de ombros.

Thomas apareceu diante deles , afobado.

--- Senhor Wonka...o incinerador está quebrado. Precisamos de fazer reparos nele.-avisou Thomas.

--- Certo. Faça o que for necessário para colocar o incinerador funcionando ainda hoje...e por favor tire do lixo duas pessoas que caíram lá merecidamente, sim.-disse Wonka a Thomas de forma casual.

--- Sim senhor.-disse Thomas saindo apressado para cumprir seus afazeres.

--- Viu, eles caíram no lixo fofo, e não se machucaram. Agora vou mostrar para vocês dois a saída.-disse Wonka, de forma fria.

--- E o carregamento vitalício de chocolates...quando meu neto começa a recebe-lo?-perguntou Joe animado.

--- Será que ouvi bem? Acho que nunca, meu senhor. Vocês roubaram bebidas gasosas sem minha autorização, tocaram no teto da sala de bebidas, que terá de ser todo esterilizado(o que vai das aos meus subordinados um trabalho de proporções fenomenais), poluíram uma de minhas amostras de testes quando a beberam e como não sei qual delas foi vou ter que jogar meu trabalho todo de meses a fio naquela sala fora.Sem contar que tentaram despistar seu roubo e me enganar.De acordo com o contrato vocês não tem mais direito a nada depois do que fizeram..Está tudo lá, preto no branco, claro como um cristal.-disse Wonka amargurado.

--- Vo..vo..você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas, acabar com os sonhos de uma criança!-afirmou Joe se sentindo culpado e indignado. Afinal, aquele deslize tinha sido mais seu do que de Charlie.

Charlie ficou muito infeliz, principalmente por ir embora da fábrica deixando no chocolateiro uma tão péssima impressão.Porém sabia que Wonka estava certo em estar zangado com o que haviam feito. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas segurou o choro.

--- Vamos charlie...esse homem não tem coração. Vamos, porque se Slugworth quer uma Bala Eterna nós vamos vender uma a ele.-disse Joe no auge de sua raiva. Wonka estava arrasando o único sonho que um menino pobre como Charlie teria a chance de realizar e o dinheiro de Slugworth, apesar de sujo, seria o único meio de financiar a Charlie uma faculdade no futuro.

--- Não...senhor Wonka..- disse Charlie estendendo a mão, entregando a Wonka a bala em forma de estrela. Wonka olhou para a bala em suas mãos enluvadas e deu um sorriso leve e sincero.

--- E brilha a luz de uma boa ação sobre um mundo cansado.-murmurou Wonka, voltando seus olhos para Charliee fechando lentamente a mão sobre a bala em forma de estrela.

Por um momento todos ficaram em silencio, numa pausa tensa.

--- Charlie! Você é fantástico! Você conseguiu!- disse Wonka exultante, abraçando o garoto por impulso.

Charlie arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se preso entre os braços de Wonka. Naquele momento soube que era ali que sempre ia querer estar, naquele suave calor.

Wonka soltou o menino de súbito, chocado consigo mesmo. Tinha ficado tão

impressionado com o menino que fizera algo completamente impensado.Porem não se sentira mal com o contato...apenas estranhamente tremulo.

---- Ele consegui o que?Os chocolates?-perguntou Joe sem entender nada.

--- Também. Algo muito, muito melhor que os chocolates. Venham, vamos pegar o elevador de vidro.-disse Wonka se virando e dando de cara com o elevador transparente outra vez.

Exasperado Wonka abriu a porta e entrou junto com seus últimos convidados e apertou um botão nomeado "para o alto e além". O elevador começou a subir com velocidade imensa.

--- O elevador vai se quebrar!-falou Joe com medo.

Wonka não respondeu, nem mesmo quando o elevador varou o teto da fábrica e começou a sobrevoar a cidade.

--- Onde vocês moram?-perguntou Wonka casualmente.

--- Ali.-disse Charlie apontando sua humilde casinha.

Wonka apertou um outro botão no elevador, que ironicamente não estava lá há um minuto antes e era nomeado de "Casa de Charlie".

O elevador foi rápido para a casa do menino, varando o teto e parando no meio da sala dos Bucket, assustando toda a família.

--- Boa tarde.-disse Wonka abrindo o elevador.

--- Você acabou com nosso teto!- disse George de péssimo humor.

--- Moça bonita!-comentou a sempre feliz avó Georgina ao ver Wonka.

--- Seja bem vindo. – disse Helena Bucket com um sorriso sereno.

--- Mãe! Vos!Esse é Willy Wonka!-disse Charlie animado indo abraçar seus familiares e os apresentando ao chocolateiro.

Joe saiu do elevador indo se sentar a lado de sua esposa na cama.

--- O que você acha da minha fábrica Charlie?- perguntou Wonka ao menino, que de pronto voltou a atenção para o chocolateiro.

--- Maravilhosa! Fantástica!O melhor lugar no mundo todo!- disse Charlie sorrindo.

--- Bem, eu não vou viver para sempre e...preciso muito de um herdeiro. Como você mostrou ser um menino confiável e de grande valor, decidi que você poderá se tornar dono dela um dia, se vier viver comigo na fábrica e me permitir ensina-lo a arte da chocolataria.-disse Wonka ponderado.

--- Nossa!-disse Charlie zonzo de tanta felicidade.Aquilo era tudo o que ele podia querer na vida.

--- Que fantástico! O senhor é muito bondoso por dar essa chance ao meu neto.-disse Josefina encantada com a proposta de Wonka.

--- Ele mereceu.-disse Wonka um pouco desconfortável. Sua proposta era só para Charlie e não para a família do garoto. Não se sentia confortável com a perspectiva de "pais e avôs" morando em sua linda fábrica.

--- Quando nós vamos nos mudar para lá senhor Wonka?-perguntou Charlie com os olhos brilhando, cheio de felicidade.

--- Errr...amanhã..o mais rápido o possível.- disse Wonka desconfortável. Charlie era um menino tão doce, tão meigo...estava tão feliz com a perspectiva de dar a sua família uma vida melhor. Wonka simplesmente não conseguia pedir para o menino abandonar a família, mesmo porque parecia ter uma família unida, que não ia aceitar uma coisa como aquela.

---- Temos de fazer nossas malas!-disse Helena animada. Aquele seria o começo de uma vida nova para os Bucket, uma vida que poderia ser mais doce.

--- Isso mãe! Puxa...prometo ser um bom aprendiz senhor Wonka! O melhor!-disse Charlie determinado a fazer Wonka sentir orgulho dele um dia.

--- Acredito em você...bem , tenho que ir agora...preparar as acomodações para vocês. Estejam na fábrica às nove horas de amanhã, com suas coisas.-disse Wonka sem graça e sem coragem nenhuma de vetar a família Bucket a ir morar em sua fábrica.

--- Não vamos ficar presos lá...vamos?Queremos manter uma vida fora da fábrica, e que Charlie também tenha como ir a escola, fazer amigos...viver uma vida normal.- perguntou Helena preocupada.

--- Claro que não. Vocês não precisam seguir minha decisão pelo isolamento, desde que não revelem ao mundo nada de confidencial da fábrica.- disse Wonka, sabendo de antemão que jamais deixaria nenhum deles além de Charlie saber segredos importantes da fábrica que pudessem prejudica-lo se contados. Wonka era mestre em guardar segredos.O chocolateiro se voltou para o elevador e já ia bater de cara com ele de novo quando se voltou de súbito em direção a Joe.

--- Espera! Você trabalhou comigo! Na chocolataria que eu tinha na Cherry Avenue!Eu me lembro de você...Joe Bucket. Como pude não reconhecer você...você mudou muito!-exclamou Wonka reconhecendo Joe, espantado.

--- É...isso foi a bastante tempo.Mais de quinze anos atrás, se não me engano.Você também mudou bastante.Não tinha o cabelo comprido.-comentou Joe, animado pelo fato de ter sido reconhecido pelo ex-patrão.

--- Deixei crescer depois que tranquei os portões.-comentou Wonka animado. Joe Bucket nunca tinha sido um empregado ruim e isso tornava o fato de levar a família Bucket consigo algo menos chato.

Wonka se despediu e foi embora com o elevador, chagando rapidamente a fábrica, onde Doris o esperava.

--- Viu! Não avisei que você ia achar um bom herdeiro.-disse Doris satisfeita ao patrão.

--- Verdade Doris...ele é um bom garoto.Prepare todas as medidas legais para que ele se torne meu herdeiro, e prepare alojamento para mais cinco pessoas aqui na fabrica...ele esta trazendo a fa...fa...fa..-disse Wonka exasperado de sempre gaguejar em palavras como aquela.

--- A família? Você está bem Willy? Deixou ele trazer a família?Pensei que isso estava fora de questão...-perguntou Doris pasma.

--- E estava Doris. Mas ele estava tão feliz e animado...Festejando com eles...eu não tive coragem de não permitir que viessem.-disse Wonka exasperado.

--- Isso é um bom sinal.Pode deixar. Providenciarei tudo o que for necessário. A família dele pode ficar com os quartos dourados dos antigos convidados.- disse Doris com um sorriso.

--- Boa idéia. Prepare tudo, pois eles estarão aqui amanhã de manhã.-disse Wonka se afastando.

Doris ficou para trás, genuinamente satisfeita. Pelo jeito Wonka e Charlie tinham tudo para serem excelentes sócios no futuro.

OoOoOoOoO

Slugworth acabou por descobrir, ao comprar uma das Balas Eternas fornecida pelo senhor Salt, que elas eram uma fraude. Eram apenas balas comuns em forma de estrela, sem nada de especial. Wonka novamente o tinha enganado, espalhadando o boato da criação das Balas Eternas de propósito visando atrair sua atenção. Ao propor as crianças um trato escuso Slugworth nada tinha feito além de ajudar Wonka a conseguir testar melhor seus candidatos a herdeiro.Slugworth estava furioso por ter bancado o estúpido.

--- Você não perde por esperar William Wonka...eu ainda não terminei com você.-murmurou Slugworth entre dentes para si mesmo, possesso de raiva.Não descansaria até ver Wonka falido, sem nada.

Sentado na mesa de seu frio e elegante escritório, Slugworth trincava os dentes.Teria sua chance de revanche mais cedo ou mais tarde, e sabia disso.Se Wonka agora tinha um herdeiro então Slugworth ia mover céus e terras para conseguir saber o máximo possível sobre o aprendiz de seu eterno inimigo.Tinha mandado Groiss, seu capacho e assistente, um homem magérrimo e de olhos esbugalhados por natureza, procurar coletar o máximo de informações a respeito do aprendiz de Wonka.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Groiss entrou na sala com seu sorriso torto e amarelo nos lábios.

--- O que você ficou sabendo sobre o herdeiro do império Wonka?-perguntou Slug sério.

--- O menino escolhido foi Charlie Bucket...filho de uma tal de Helena Bucket.-disse Groiss com sua voz fina e irritante.

--- Disso eu sei, seu imbecil.Espere...você falou...Helena Bucket?Por acaso essa Helena tem vinte oito anos e estudou no colégio Saint Francisco a dez anos atrás?- com um sorriso soturno se formando em seus lábios.

--- Exatamente chefinho.-confirmou o capacho.

--- Ela nunca fez faculdade, ficou grávida aos dezesseis anos de pai desconhecido e nunca casou...é mãe solteira. Uma mulher magra, alta, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos negros cujo pai se chama Joe e a mãe Josefina.- continuou Slug em suas suposições.

--- Isso mesmo senhor.Essa é ela.-confirmou novamente o capacho de voz esganiçada.

--- Ora, que irônico. Parece que meu filho acabou de herdar a fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka ltda.-disse Slug, dando um risada alta, com muito bom humor.

--- Senhor...-disse Groiss chocado.

--- Vamos esperar Groiss. Esperar até que Wonka se apegue bastante a meu filho e só então usar isso contra ele.Paciência é uma virtude, meu caro. E a vingança é um prato que se come frio...-disse Slugworth com um sorriso leve nos lábios finos e amargos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração as reviews de Isabella Lestrange, Ília-chan, Srta Nina e Annianka.Fazer algo diferente e não muito pop como essa fic tem sido um desafio e o apoio de vocês é essencial para me motivar! Espero que continuem lendo!

Bem, com isso está terminada a primeira parte da história. Desculpem se isso foi um grande spoiler dos livros e filmes de 2005 e 1971, mas era uma parte necessária para embasar a parte dois , que é com Charlie com seus 17 anos e é yaoi.

Com dezessete anos Charlie é agora um adolescente, que ama seu maluco tutor de passado misterioso e que tem de dar as voltas com a frágil saúde de um de seus avós.Daqui para frente a historia fica original, quase cem por cento criação da pirada que vos fala.

Obrigado por terem lido!

Se tiverem elogios, ameaças de morte, e-mails bomba, vontade de testar o e-mail novo que fizeram, vontade de desabafar num ombro amigo, vontade de xingar alguém ... mandem-me um e-mail!

Meu e-mail é yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Muito tempo depois...

Seis anos se passaram desde que Charlie Bucket tinha se tornado o herdeiro legal e aprendiz de Willy Wonka.Sua família toda tinha se mudado para a fábrica e morava lá desde então.Charlie, já com seus dezessete anos, continuava a freqüentar a escola e a cidade normalmente, mesmo morando na fábrica. Graças à melhoria das condições de vida da família Bucket o avô George e a avô Josefina tinham voltado a andar. Avó Georgina era a única cujo estado de saúde tinha se mantido frágil no decorrer dos anos, o que preocupava muito o jovem.

A adolescência tinha feito Charlie espichar bastante e ele agora era um menino alto, dotado de uma graciosidade puramente masculina. Tinha os cabelos negros muito longos, indo ate um pouco abaixo de seu quadril, sempre presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e seus olhos cinza-cor-de –tempestade estavam sempre brilhantes de entusiasmo.Era muito branco, mas jamais rivalizaria em palidez com Wonka.Sua pele trazia o rosado leve do sangue que lhe corria nas veias enquanto o chocolateiro parecia uma estátua de marfim.

O rapaz rabiscava em seu caderno distraído, sem prestar atenção a aula de química enfadonha do professor Benet. Depois que de viver por tanto tempo num lugar como a Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka ltda Charlie às vezes começava a achar o mundo normal um pouco monótono demais.

Desde o dia em que fora recepcionar seus convidados na porta, Wonka não tinha se dignado a colocar um pé para fora de seu mundo de doce imaginação. Charlie tinha o convidado a sair, ver a cidade, mas quando notou que o outro estava se sentindo incomodado com sua insistência parou de tentar faze-lo sair. Os anos de convivência fizeram do chocolateiro não só o seu mentor, mas seu mais querido amigo.Tinham um forte respeito mútuo, por isso Charlie soube a hora certa de parar de insistir em chamá-lo para fora da fábrica.A grande confiança que o chocolateiro lhe tinha era um presente muito frágil e precioso, que o jovem não era tolo de arriscar.

O que Charlie tanto rabiscava em seu caderno era exatamente a mesma coisa que vivia desenhando nas inúmeras folhas de papel de boa qualidade que sempre tinha em seu quarto. Mudavam as expressões faciais e as roupas, mas era Wonka quem ele desenhava obsessivamente. Quase sempre o desenhava sem a cartola, com os olhos cheios de habitual genialidade insana e a boca com um dos mais adoráveis sorrisos sarcásticos.Ou então com a curva sádica e sensual do sorriso que ele tinha ostentado na fábrica cada vez que uma das outras crianças se dava mal em um dos seus testes.O engraçado era que nunca mais presenciara aquele sorriso desde sua visita premiada a fábrica.Parecia que essa expressão era guardada apenas para momentos especiais de satisfação maldosa, coisa que não era do estilo "normal" do chocolateiro.

Claro que Wonka nem desconfiava que era tema de tantos desenhos. Afinal, Charlie admitia que a quantidade de seus desenhos sobre o mesmo tema recorrente era suficiente para se caracterizar sérios sintomas de obsessão psicótica no desenhista de plantão. E também sabia que Wonka não se sentiria nada confortável com a situação de saber que seu aprendiz e herdeiro o amava mais do que deveria para o próprio bem e segurança emocional de ambos. Desde que viu Wonka pela primeira vez, saindo da fábrica com seu sobretudo púrpura e sorriso impossivelmente vermelho, Charlie soube que estava diante da pessoa que ia amar para o resto de sua vida. Na época era muito jovem para perceber essa certeza clara e simples, mas com o passar dos anos descobriu que não conseguiria amar outra pessoa que não fosse o chocolateiro maluco.

Os anos de convivência com Wonka tornaram seu amor mais lúcido. Era realmente fácil, para não dizer facílimo, se apaixonar pela imagem de sonho e genialidade que Wonka irradiava, pelo fascínio que sua personalidade misteriosa exercia. Já, por outro lado, era muito difícil e até frustrante amar o verdadeiro Wonka, que alem de ter na personalidade a parte fascinante e instigante que passava com sua imagem, também tinha suas imperfeições, mau humores, paranóias e segredos confusos guardados a sete –chaves.Wonka era metódico, crítico e perfeccionista ao extremo, chegando a ser até mesmo chato nesse sentido, além de um poço de contradições conflitantes.A repulsa de Wonka por contato físico era algo forte cuja origem ninguém conseguia precisar. Se você conseguisse apertar as mãos enluvadas dele isso já era muito. O abraço que Charlie recebera quando tinha ganhado o direito a ser herdeiro da fábrica foi o único que recebeu do chocolateiro durante todos aqueles anos.Até mesmo as roupas que Wonka usava, apesar de coloridas, eram sempre fechadas até o pescoço, mostrando que o chocolateiro não era receptivo a toques.

Charlie deu um suspiro exasperado. Do outro lado da sala Martha o olhava de forma sensual e promissora. Charlie olhou para menina de soslaio e voltou a se concentrar no desenho que estava fazendo.Não conseguia deixar de pensar que seria muito mais prático e fácil estar apaixonado por Martha do que por um outro homem de quarenta e tantos anos cuja mente era fascinante, mas tanta gente mais simples e acessível disponível fora cismar justo com o Chocolateiro Fantástico! Mas tudo bem, estava feliz com a escolha que seu coração havia feito apesar de suas chances de efetivamente ficar de forma adulta com a pessoa que amava um dia fossem menores que zero.

O sino soou, determinando o fim da aula. Charlie jogou seu caderno dentro da mochila com certo desleixo adolescente. Colocou com um sorriso os óculos dourados de lentes azuis redondas que Wonka havia lhe dado no seu aniversario de dezessete anos. Pôs a mochila nas costas e saiu da escola assoviando uma das musiquinhas típicas dos Oompa-Loompas. Correspondeu quando o professor Benet lhe acenou um tchauzinho sorrindo.Era incrível como certas pessoas tinham se tornado mais simpáticas consigo depois que se tornara um herdeiro.Seu número de "amigos" tinha crescido assustadoramente nos últimos anos.Porém Charlie não se enganava quanto a natureza interesseira desses amigos, e se, de um lado não os tratava mal, de outro não os levava a sério.A única exceção na sua lista de amizades fora da fábrica que considerava completamente confiável era a sua "amiga-confidente improvável", que, aliás, merecia um bom puxão de orelha por estar faltando muitas aulas nos últimos dias.No mais, preferia ficar criando na fábrica a sair, preferia ler a ir encher a cara num barzinho.Não achava graça nos jogos de paquera adolescentes, mesmo porque já sabia muito bem quem queria e não estava disposto a colocar substitutos num lugar que já tinha dono.

Foi em direção a Chocolataria Lemert, parando na vitrine.Sorriu consigo mesmo ao ver que o ultimo sabor de chocolate exótico que ele e Wonka tinham criado em parceria tinha se esgotado. Sinal de que podiam começar a fabricá-lo em larga escala, pensou o rapaz, feliz por ter boas noticias a dar a Wonka.

Andou mais adiante, indo até a banca de Hal, seu antigo empregador.

--- Bom dia Charlie!Como andam as coisas na fábrica?-perguntou Hal, o tempo Charlie também tinha ficado conhecido e um pouco da fama de Wonka se transferira para ele naturalmente.O jeito leve e um pouco fora do comum do menino também ajudavam as especulações das pessoas.Porem , fora uma grande imaginação e talento criativo, Charlie pouco tinha em comum com Wonka. Charlie era expansivo, social, relaxado. Wonka era recluso, anti-social, frenético.

--- Bom dia Hal. Andam bem...estamos tendo bons resultados com o ultimo sabor de chocolate.Quer provar?-disse Charlie tirando um chocolate da mochila e dando a Hal, que sorriu para o garoto.

--- Que maravilha!Você e o senhor Wonka são chocolateiros de mão cheia!-disse Hal dando uma mordida no chocolate, adorando o sabor.

--- Obrigado Hal!-disse Charlie se permitindo sentir-se um pouco orgulhoso.

--- Leve um jornal por conta da casa rapaz!Você merece!-disse Hal dando uma piscadela marota para o garoto.

Charlie sempre levava chocolates para Hal e Osvald. Eles foram seus amigos dos tempos de pobreza e por isso os estimava muito.O jovem pegou um jornal, despediu-se de Hal e foi rumo as cadeiras de engraxates. Osvald estava lá, com seu sorriso sempre aberto.Parou para conversar com ele e lhe dar um chocolate. Depois Charlie tomou o rumo de casa enquanto lia as manchetes do jornal.Parou para se sentar em seu banco de praça favorito. Quando se sentava ali sempre achava estranho e agradável o fato de que não estava mais em frente a um sonho impossível, mas em frente a sua casa.

Foi quando notou Albert e sua "gangue" vinham em sua direção.Charlie contou ate dez, para se acalmar de antemão, técnica que tinha aprendido com o avô Joe há muito tempo atrás.

--- Olha só...não é que o Bucket está ficando tão esquisito quanto o tal Wonka.E aí? Quando você vai nos dar o prazer de sumir e se trancar na fábrica pra sempre?-disse Albert implicando com os óculos diferentes de Charlie por puro despeito. Ver Charlie rico e herdeiro de um império no ramo de doces tinha ferido o orgulho de Albert profundamente. Não podendo mais ofende-lo pela pobreza, Albert agora se divertia tentando na maioria das vezes ofender Charlie duvidando da "masculinidade" do garoto.Ou o chamando de esquisito, claro.

--- Não tão cedo Albert. Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco.-replicou Charlie com a mais absoluta calma.

--- Sei...notou que a Martha ta te dando um bolão.Claro que notou. Todo mundo notou. Você é o único da turma que ainda não comeu ela.E ela é uma gata.Todo mundo já está falando que você é viado, o que eu aposto que é verdade.E então, quando vai admitir que escorrega no quiabo Bucket?-disse Albert com ironia fazendo toda a sua gangue morrer de rir.

--- Boa pergunta Albert.Genial.Isso é o questionamento máximo da sua vida, aposto.Afinal, o que mais você faz alem de futricar a vida alheia?Olha, eu sinto muito, mas sou uma pessoa ocupada e não tenho tempo para perder com inúteis. Licença.-disse Charlie entre o irônico e o exasperado.

Albert ficou pasmo com a resposta de Charlie. Metade da gangue de Albert não entendeu nada do que o jovem Bucket falou.

Charlie se levantou do banco e calmamente entrou pelos portões da fábrica. Ser chamado de homossexual não o incomodava, mas o preconceito ridículo e sem sentido de Albert o fazia ter vontade de esganar o moleque. Se existia uma coisa que deixava Charlie Bucket fulo da vida, esse algo era preconceito.

Entrou na fabrica, deixando sua mochila e sapatos e meias jogados na ante sala.Aquilo era um hábito da "casa". Logo os itens seriam levados para o seu quarto, como de costume.

Foi direto ver seus avós e mãe, que tinham ficado com os antigos quartos dourados para visitantes premiados. Assim que entrou na sala redonda onde os quartos ficavam viu seus avôs George e Joe jogando xadrez na mesinha de centro, com um tabuleiro feito de chocolate. Toda vez que uma peça era comida, isso era feito de forma literal.

Avó Josefina estava sentada ao lado de Joe no sofá, tricotando, ajudada por Thomas que segurava a lã branca nas mãos para que ela não embolasse.

--- Cheguei!-falou Charlie se sentando no chão, perto dos avós.

--- Como foi na escola Charlie?-perguntou Josefina de forma carinhosa.

--- Hum...monótono. Benet continua insistindo no removedor de verrugas, eu continuo fugindo das chateações do Albert...tudo na mesma.-disse Charlie com um suspiro exasperado.

Joe estava ganhando a partida de xadrez. George olhava para o tabuleiro com seu costumeiro mau humor.

--- Cadê a mamãe?-perguntou Charlie ao sentir falta da mãe ali.

--- Ela foi para a aula de dança.Os Oompa-Loompas contaram ao senhor Wonka que ela gosta de dançar, e generoso como ele é fez questão de pagar aulas de dança para ela.Ele disse que os Oompa-Loompas a querem treinada para participar das coreografias deles.-disse Josefina com um sorriso.

--- Típico!-disse Charlie rindo.

--- Fiquem quietos, assim vocês me desconcentram!-disse George ranzinza.

--- Você já esta perdendo mesmo, velho chato. Deixe eles conversarem em paz.-replicou Joe, fazendo mais uma boa jogada no xadrez.

--- Esses dois...-suspirou Josefina balançando a cabeça.

--- E como vai vovó Georgina? Ela está bem?-perguntou Charlie preocupado. Georgina era a única que não tinha voltado a andar.

--- Ela esta como sempre querido, nem bem nem mal.Vamos ter que leva-la num medico amanhã...ela precisa fazer um check-up na saúde.-falou Josefina de forma branda.

--- Mas aqui já não tem os médicos Oompa-Loompas?-argumentou Charlie, que não gostou nada da idéia de tirar Georgina da fábrica.

--- Sim querido, e eles são muito bons e tem cuidado muito bem dela, mas aqui é uma fábrica de chocolate, não um hospital. Não tem muitos dos aparelhos que um hospital tem, nem como fazer certos exames.Ela precisa ir num hospital completo, de verdade e com uma medicina menos alternativa.-explicou Josefina.

--- Entendo. Você tem razão.Eu vou junto com ela no hospital amanhã.-disse Charlie se levantando.

--- Você é um bom menino Charlie. Um ótimo neto.-disse Josefina feliz por ver a boa vontade de Charlie em estar ao lado da frágil avó Georgina.

--- Um ótimo neto uma ova!Quando é que ele vai nos apresentar uma namorada?Eu quero ver meus bisnetos!-falou George perdendo de vez a partida de xadrez.

Charlie olhou chocado para o avô, com os olhos cinzentos arregalados de susto.

--- Vô!-falou o jovem surpreso.

--- É isso mesmo!Quando você vai arrumar uma namorada?-reforçou George, ranzinza.

--- Pare com isso George. Você está deixando o menino sem graça!-disse Josefina ralhando com George.

--- Que pare com isso que nada.Eu estou me preocupando com o futuro da família!-insistiu George.

--- Olha gente, eu vou para o meu quarto. Sabe como é...pouco dever de casa a fazer e muito tempo livre...ops...revertam.-disse Charlie corado e pasmo, saindo rapidinho da sala redonda antes que o assunto em questão começasse a ficar profundo demais.

Joe, que tinha ficado calado durante a conversa inteira, foi atrás do jovem.

Charlie entrou no quarto se sentindo aliviado.Se havia um assunto do qual queria fugir, era aquele que seu avô George tinha tão sabiamente posto em discussão.

O quarto do menino era no corredor adornado por um tapete azul e era a poucos metros do quarto que Wonka ocupava.Não era raro os dois conversarem até tarde sobre negócios, ou um deles acordar no meio da madrugada com uma idéia genial e chamar o outro para ajudar, por isso terem quartos próximos era algo prático e funcional.

O quarto era dotado de uma espaçosa ante sala com lareira, escrivaninha, estantes cheias de livros, um divã e uma confortável cadeira de espaldar alto forrada em veludo verde. Essa ante sala dava para uma porta de madeira escura que levava ao quarto em si, que tinha uma imensa cama de dossel, lareira e uma outra cadeira confortável de veludo verde, que ficava em frente à lareira.Um banheiro elegante se ligava por uma porta branca ao quarto.

Charlie mantinha o quarto bastante organizado e sempre limpo.Mesmo porque sentiria vergonha se o chocolateiro entrasse no seu quarto e o visse sujo ou bagunçado. Entrara no quarto de Wonka poucas vezes, e a impressão que ele passava era de extrema limpeza e metódica organização.Era um quarto parecido com o seu próprio, só que fortemente decorado em tons de vermelho e púrpura além de muito mais escuro.O quarto de Charlie estava sempre iluminado, e até tinha uma pequena e gradeada janela.Já o de Wonka vivia iluminado apenas pelo fogo tênue da lareira e não possuía janelas.

Charlie se jogou na cama de costas, fechando os olhos e relaxando.Foi quando ouviu um bater suave na porta.

--- Pode entrar!-disse Charlie já sabendo de antemão que não era Wonka. Quando entrava em seu quarto o chocolateiro geralmente estava empolgado com alguma idéia nova e dava rápidas batidas fortes antes de entrar em seguida, sem esperar o jovem falar se ele podia ou não.Charlie tinha uma coleção de historias engraçadas a respeito dos três segundos entre as batidas fortes e a entrada de Wonka no quarto.Parecia que o doido escolhia em cheio os momentos mais constrangedores de Charlie para aparecer ali...aqueles em que o jovem tinha que tampar desenhos para debaixo da cama, livros para trás da cortina ou até mesmo se vestir em tempo recorde depois de sair do banho.

E quando entrava Wonka geralmente estava com o sorriso mais esfuziante do mundo, imerso em sua idéia nova, andando de um lado para o outro freneticamente. E era maravilhoso vê-lo assim, de bem com a vida, animado. Ele ficava lindo quando estava feliz, os olhos arroxeados brilhando, gesticulando loucamente enquanto expunha seu projeto novo.

Charlie não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar disso.O avô Joe entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.Passou pela ante sala e encontrou o neto no quarto, estirado na cama.

--- George é um chato, não é?-perguntou Joe se sentando na cama ao lado do jovem.

--- Ele é engraçado...-disse Charlie abrindo os olhos e encarando o avô.

--- Mas não sabe quando parar um assunto. Sei que ele te deixou muito desconfortável agora a pouco.-disse Joe com tato.

--- Eu não estou pensando em ter alguém agora vô.Eu...prefiro cuidar dos assuntos da fábrica, estudar...me preparar para uma faculdade de artes.-desconversou Charlie de forma polida.

--- Sabe Charlie...outro dia eu vim aqui procurar meus óculos, que tinha perdido da ultima vez que vim aqui conversar com você.Procurei em todo lugar e só fui achar ele debaixo da cama.Sei que não fiz certo e que não devia, mas eu vi seus desenhos...os que você guarda ai embaixo.-disse Joe de maneira carinhosa e compreensiva.

Charlie riu, encabulado.

--- Sou patético, não sou?-perguntou Charlie num suspiro.

--- Não.Não é patético. Eu também costumava desenhar sua avó o tempo todo, quando era jovem.Eu apenas...acho um pouco esquisito...e fico meio curioso também.Na minha época, bem, seu jeito de amar era um grande tabu.Acho que ainda é, não é verdade?-disse Joe, com visível curiosidade.

--- Você é fantástico vovô Joe!Eu estava esperando um discurso moral vindo do senhor! Não um ataque de curiosidade infantil estilo Bucket!-disse Charlie rindo, abraçando e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do avô.

Joe riu.

--- Eu sou uma pessoa curiosa, não um defensor dos costumes.E mais do que tudo, prefiro tentar entender a julgar mal meu neto. Ainda mais um neto tão bom quanto você...um menino responsável, educado, que nunca deu trabalho e sempre ajudou a família.-disse Joe com um sorriso de espertalhão.

--- Vovô... te adoro.-desabafou Charlie, muito satisfeito com a compreensão do avô.

--- Mas...você gosta mesmo dele...de querer casar e tudo mais?-perguntou Joe sem conter mais sua curiosidade.

--- É vô.Gosto.-respondeu Charlie sem saber se ria da curiosidade do avozinho ou se ficava com medo das perguntas que Joe ia lhe fazer.

--- E ele sabe?- continuou Joe eu voz baixa, como se estivessem num local cercado de espiões e discutindo importantes segredos de Estado.

--- Nem desconfia.E prefiro que continue assim. Ele é uma pessoa mais complicada do que aparenta.-disse Charlie num sussurro exasperado.

--- Que coisa! Você tem de ir a luta se gosta de verdade! Aposto que você tem uma chance. Eu e sua vó...bem , era um pouquinho diferente do seu caso né...demoramos anos para nos entendermos.Mas eu nunca desisti, nem quando ela estava noiva de um outro cara, todo riquinho.Se eu consegui você consegue!-disse Joe, encorajando o neto.

--- Ok vô.Pode ficar tranqüilo.-disse Charlie sorrindo maravilhado com a generosidade e tolerância do avô.

Tinha naquele momento a absoluta certeza que Joe era o melhor avô do mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tempo passou. Charlie terminou de conversar com o avô, fez os deveres de casa, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa.Saiu do quarto passou pelo corredor de tapete azul e foi direto para a sala de invenções, encontrando Wonka lá, tamborilando os dedos sobre uma bancada de trabalho repleta dos mais loucos e diferentes recipientes e misturas, murmurando sozinho.Provavelmente ele estava desenvolvendo mais uma de suas idéias fantásticas.Sorriu.Adorava o jeito excêntrico do chocolateiro.Adorava o senso de moda colorido dele, a charmosa cartola que ele quase nunca tirava, os cabelo marrom avermelhado sempre brilhante, a boca de tom vermelho forte a pele pálida quase inumana.Mas mais do que tudo Charlie adorava os olhos dele, profundas piscinas de tom azul-arroxeado que podiam ser tanto frias e indiferentes como cheias de uma bondade e doçura infantis.

Charlie começou a tamborilar os dedos também, fazendo uma musiquinha em dueto com o som que Wonka fazia com os dedos na bancada onde estava.Captando a brincadeira, Wonka começou a acompanhar o ritmo da musica.Quando se olharam, começaram a rir.

--- Charlie...eu tenho uma pergunta séria a lhe fazer...-falou Wonka com uma falsa expressão séria.

---Então faça.-replicou Charlie com um sorriso maroto.

--- O que você esta fazendo com os dois quilos e setecentos gramas de anis com nabuscurangas que pegou?-perguntou Wonka curioso.

--- Segredo!-disse Charlie mantendo o sorriso.

--- Segredo?Ora, sou seu chefe aqui!Quero saber o que você está aprontando!-disse Wonka transtornado de pura curiosidade infantil. Charlie riu.

--- Não conto nem sob tortura!-disse o jovem bem humorado.

---- Mesmo?-perguntou Wonka arqueando uma sobrancelha e ameaçando Charlie com a ponta de sua bengala colorida.

--- Mesmo! Mas garanto que você vai gostar.- disse Charlie tirando a bengala das mãos do chocolateiro.

--- Se vou gostar porque você não conta o que é agora?-perguntou Wonka tentando argumentar com o rapaz.

--- Porque quero fazer uma surpresa...e te deixar curioso, claro.-disse Charlie brincando de rodar a bengala colorida de Wonka entre os dedos.

Wonka ficava especialmente bonito com os olhos faiscando de curiosidade.Charlie sabia que ele detestava ser tocado, por isso refreava sua vontade de abraça-lo forte, ali mesmo.

Não sabia o porque de Wonka ser tão esquivo a contatos físicos, mas o respeitava. Ele devia ter um bom motivo.

--- Quanto tempo vai demorar para você me mostrar o que está fazendo?-perguntou Wonka ansioso. Adorava as criações de seu aprendiz, que tinha se mostrado alguém de imaginação tão fértil quanto a sua própria. De uma forma muito sutil, Charlie havia lhe conquistado muito da confiança e ganhado seu respeito.

--- Humm...uma tarde.-provocou Charlie.

--- Uma tarde inteira! Que absurdo.-disse Wonka desconsolado de ter que esperar tanto.

--- Vai valer a pena a espera!Enquanto isso você pode me mostrar o que estava tramando ali, falando sozinho na bancada de trabalho.-propôs Charlie.

--- Eu devia te deixar curioso também!Mas estou realmente empolgado demais com meu novo projeto para fazer isso...venha...- disse Wonka fazendo um gesto instigando Charlie a segui-lo até onde ele estava trabalhando.

--- Prove isso daqui.-disse Wonka segurando uma pequena bala rosa.

Charlie abriu a boca e Wonka lhe deu a bala.O jovem ficou levemente arrepiado ao sentir os dedos enluvados do seu amado chocolateiro lhe roçarem rapidamente os lábios.

--- Hum...muito boa! Tem gosto de melancia.-disse Charlie com sinceridade. A bala imitava com perfeição o gosto de uma suculenta e doce melancia.Charlie podia sentir até o sumo da fruta lhe descer pela garganta. A bala era mais gostosa até do que a própria fruta que tão bem imitava.

--- Adivinha do que é feita?- perguntou Wonka com os olhos faiscando de entusiasmo.

--- Bem, com certeza não é feita de melancia.-disse Charlie brincalhão. Sabia que o chocolateiro nunca caia no obvio, como uma bala sabor melancia que realmente tivesse sido feita de melancia.

--- Claro que não. É feita de pétalas frescas de tulipa e alface.É a primeira bala cem por cento natural de frutas no mundo a não levar nenhum componente de fruta em sua fabricação.-disse Wonka com um sorriso vitorioso.

Charlie sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

--- Você é inacreditável.-disse olhando com carinho para Wonka.

--- Obrigado!- disse Wonka tirando a cartola num teatral agradecimento.

Um Oompa –Loompa entrou na sala indo falar direto com Charlie, que se ajoelhou no chão para que ele pudesse cochichar em seu ouvido.

--- Bem, parece que minha surpresa está pronta.Venha.-disse, fazendo um gesto para Wonka. Queria ter pegado na mão dele e o puxado, mas não sabia se ele ia gostar disso.

Na outra sala Wonka parou deslumbrado. No teto da sala varias pipas coloridas estavam planando no ar.

--- Elas são de todos os sabores, e usam como base a nabuscuranga com anis.São tão leves que voam com qualquer ventinho, não derretem e não se sujam ou pegam bactérias por nada nesse mundo.Uma criança pode brincar com elas a tarde inteira e depois come-las. –explicou Charlie puxando uma das pipas pela rabiola e entregando a Wonka.

--- Wow! Que maravilha!-disse Wonka dando uma mordida na pipa que lhe foi entregue.

--- Que bom que gostou...foi minha melhor idéia até hoje...-confessou Charlie feliz pela idéia ter sido tão bem recebida pelo chocolateiro.

--- Elas são deliciosas...talvez precisem só de um pouco de pimenta para realçar o sabor. Deixá-lo mais forte.-disse Wonka saboreando o pedaço de pipa que tinha mordido.

--- Verdade.Vou colocar um pouco de pimenta nelas.-disse Charlie reconhecendo o quanto mais de experiência Wonka tinha na fabricação de doces. Esperava um dia ser tão bom quanto ele, e tão atento aos detalhes do paladar também.

Charlie estava sentado displicentemente sobre uma das várias bancadas de trabalho que enchiam a sala.Usava uma blusa branca ao estilo das batas indianas, larga, comprida, de mangas longas, soltas e gola ampla que vivia caindo sobre um de seus ombros elegantes. Para completar usava uma calça corsário preta e sapatos pretos de pano, também no estilo indiano.

Wonka olhou para Charlie, que lhe sorria com os olhos brilhando de uma maneira indefinívelmente...adulta.Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Os olhos cinzentos do jovem lembravam um mar revolto, cheios de segredos típicos de adultos e de curiosidade infantil. Nunca Charlie tinha parecido tão lindo, tão luminoso.

Wonka admitiu que o que tinha a sua frente não era mais um pequeno aprendiz em busca de sua orientação e cuidados.Era um jovem homem cheio de luz e genialidade própria, procurando apenas a sabedoria da experiência que os anos haveriam de lhe dar. Se morresse agora, Charlie não teria grandes problemas em tocar a produção da fábrica sozinho.

Porem o jovem lhe sorria, deixando claro o carinho que lhe tinha.Mas aquele não era o carinho infantil que se tem por um ídolo, mas o carinho adulto que se tem por alguém querido.

O coração do chocolateiro batia tão rápido que o estava deixando levemente tonto.As faces sempre marmóreas se tingiram com um leve tom de rosa. Uma leve fraqueza lhe tomou as pernas.

Charlie estranhou o fato do outro ter ficado de súbito calado. A aba da cartola escondia de sua visão os olhos e boa parte do rosto de Wonka, tornando a expressão dele indecifrável.

--- Tenho de ir. Até mais, Charlie.-disse Wonka com uma voz um pouco tensa e hesitante.

--- Você está se sentindo bem?-perguntou Charlie preocupado.O chocolateiro estava fora do jeito "estranho de ser" que lhe era usual.

--- Estou um pouco tonto.Deve ser só uma dorzinha de cabeça chata.Vou tomar um remédio e descansar um pouco.-disse o chocolateiro duvidando de suas próprias palavras. Sentia-se estranho e não sabia o porque. Queria falar com Doris a respeito daquilo. Talvez estivesse mesmo precisando ver um médico e tomar um bom analgésico.

--- Tudo bem. Eu cuido das coisas para você hoje. Se precisar de minha ajuda...-falou Charlie um pouco chateado por perder a companhia de Wonka durante o resto do dia.

--- Eu chamarei você se precisar. Obrigado. –disse Wonka confuso.

O chocolateiro saiu da sala pensativo e foi direto para seu quarto, parando apenas para pedir a um Oompa-Loompa que chamasse Doris a sua presença.A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar no quarto foi Choc dormindo largado em frente à lareira. Doris entrou assim que Wonka se sentou na cadeira ao lado do gato.

---- Você mandou me chamar...O que houve?-perguntou Doris ao ver que Wonka estava sério, com a cartola lhe ocultando os olhos e expressão. Doris conhecia muito bem esse jeito do chocolateiro não demonstrar o que estava sentindo ou pensando, escondendo todos os sinais que poderiam trair seus pensamentos com a aba da cartola.Era uma das várias autodefesas típicas de Wonka.

--- Acho que estou doente Doris.-disse Wonka com uma voz leve, calma e séria.

--- Doente? Como assim?Sentiu-se mal hoje? -perguntou Doris intrigada.

--- Não me senti mal, me senti estranho.Minhas pernas não param de tremer e meu coração está tão acelerado que me deixa meio tonto.-falou Wonka pensativo, sem usar de seus trejeitos usuais. Doris sabia que quando o chocolateiro deixava de lado suas caretas e sorrisos artificiais para conversar, o assunto era realmente sério.

--- Não é uma sensação ruim...mas dói um pouco...-murmurou o chocolateiro com um sorriso leve, triste e melancólico.

---- Aiiiii! Meu Deus!Não...-disse Doris vendo o sorriso nos lábios de Wonka reconhecendo claramente de que aquilo era sintoma.Tinha sentido a mesma coisa pelo seu marido Thomas quando se viram pela primeira vez.

--- O que foi Doris...minha doença é grave? Vou morrer?- perguntou Wonka calmo, como se não achasse tão ruim morrer com aquela deliciosa tontura, o coração tremendo rápido e as pernas levemente entorpecidas.

--- Que merda!-xingou Doris sem se conter.

--- Doris! Cuidado com o palavreado!-repreendeu Wonka ainda com a voz calma.

--- Por quem William Wonka?-perguntou Doris exasperada.

--- Por quem o que? –perguntou Wonka levemente, sem entender a pergunta de Doris.

--- Por quem o senhor está apaixonado?- disse Doris sendo direta e reta.

--- O que!-disse Wonka se levantando de súbito da cadeira, assustado. A cartola caiu no chão revelando Wonka com uma expressão do mais puro espanto, os olhos arregalados com o brilho opaco e a boca levemente contorcida devido ao susto.

--- Exatamente o que eu disse Willy.Você está apaixonado.Pode acreditar em mim.-disse Doris, prática como sempre.

--- Ora Doris...isso é ridículo.Eu jamais ficaria...com isso daí. Que absurdo.-tentou replicar Wonka nervoso e levemente trêmulo.

--- Então, seja franco e responda. Esses seus sintomas não estão ligados a uma pessoa?-perguntou Doris com sua indestrutível lógica dedutiva.

--- Bem...errr...mais ou menos.-confessou Wonka corando de leve ao pensar em Charlie.

--- Mais ou menos e sim nesse caso dão na mesma. E você gosta dessa pessoa?-continuou Doris, exasperada.

--- Gosto, claro.-respondeu Wonka de forma casual.

--- Gosta da companhia dela?

--- Muito!É..bem...meu melhor amigo.Uma pessoa fantástica.-disse Wonka tentando se justificar de outra forma que não fosse admitir que Doris estava, para variar, certa.

--- Sente vontade de...tocar, abraçar essa pessoa?-perguntou Doris com tato, sabendo que o tema contato físico era uma espécie de tabu para Wonka.

--- Tive vontade de tocar nas mãos dele sem usar minhas luvas...- desabafou Wonka num murmúrio quase inaudível, como se estivesse confessando um grave e imperdoável pecado.

Doris suspirou, parando com as perguntas. Já tinha ido longe demais com elas e não queria chatear uma pessoa tão boa quanto Wonka.Nem ela, que era a pessoa viva mais próxima de Wonka e que era de sua confiança por anos, sabia o porque daquele problema que o chocolateiro tinha em relação a contatos físicos. Se um dia ele quisesse lhe contar ela ouviria com atenção e guardaria segredo.Fora isso nunca iria perguntar a ele o porque de algo tão pessoal.

--- Não há nada de errado em se apaixonar.Só que é algo complicado, difícil de lidar.Ainda mais quando a coisa é mais que paixão...quando é amor.-disse Doris de forma calma e pensativa.

Wonka se sentou de novo na cadeira, se sentindo exausto.

--- Como se sabe a diferença entre paixão e amor Doris?-perguntou Wonka, com a voz cansada.

--- Quando você sabe que não agüenta continuar vivendo sem ter a pessoa ao seu lado.-concluiu Doris com a simplicidade da filosofia dos Oompa-Loompas.

--- Então creio que minha doença seja mais grave do que eu imaginava.-murmurou Wonka com amargor, colocando de novo sua cartola.

--- É o Charlie, não é?-perguntou Doris, sabendo de antemão a resposta.

--- Quem mais seria?-respondeu o chocolateiro alheio. Choc abriu seu olho verde e pulou no colo do dono, como se tentasse consola-lo.

Com quem mais passava os dias rindo, brincando e criando?Quem mais estava sempre ao seu lado? Quem mais ele tinha orientado e cuidado durante seis anos? A resposta da pergunta era simples e óbvia demais. A resposta era Charlie Bucket.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A partir daqui a coisa começa a esquentar!

Gostaria de agradecer a Isabella Lestrange, Ília-chan, Srta Nina e Aniannka pelos reviews.

Arigato gosaima!

Annianka...queria muito ver o fan art a que você se refere...eu caço tudo do Wonka na net. Ele é meu herói de infância.Sou a favor da "didática Wonka nas escolas" (ela ia deixar as crianças muito melhor educadas...). Você poderia me mandar o fan art via email...onegai?

yumi com carinha de cachorrinho sem dono

Bem , arigato a todos os leitores! yumi abraça todos os leitores

Kisses and lots of joy!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Pequenas Descobertas

Charlie passou a tarde cuidando dos afazeres da fábrica, orientando Oompa-Loompas e tentando criar algo que surpreendesse seu tutor. A cada dia ficava mais espantado ao ver como realmente gostava da vida de doceiro. Não se via trabalhando com outra coisa que não fosse fazer doces.Alias, nem queria pensar a respeito disso. Sua vida era ali, na fábrica, ao lado de Wonka. A vida fora de lá era só um apêndice não muito interessante de sua existência.

--- Você está pensativo hoje Charlie.-disse Thomas chegando perto do rapaz com um sorriso.Nas mãos o Oompa carregava uma caixa de papelão que parecia estar pesada.

--- É..estou pensando sobre a vida, sobre a fábrica...sobre chicletes sabor chocolate que fiquem realmente bons.-disse Charlie olhando para o amigo Oompa-Loompa.

--- Bem, isso é algo bom em que se pensar.-disse o Oompa-Loompa deixando a caixa no chão.

--- O que é isso que está tão pesado?-perguntou Charlie de forma casual.

--- Lixo...pro incinerador. Coisa da Doris pra variar.-disse Thomas meio exasperado.

--- Se quiser eu cuido disso. Não estou realmente ocupado agora.-disse Charlie dando de ombros. Queria algo para fazer e se distrair já que sem Wonka por perto o dia estava levemente sem graça. Queria saber se o chocolateiro estava melhor de sua dor de cabeça.Decidiu que iria ao quarto do tutor logo depois de jogar o caixa no lixo, parte por estar realmente preocupado, parte por vingança mórbida pelas várias vezes que Wonka o colocara em má situação ao entrar de repente em seu quarto.

--- Obrigado. Eu ficaria muito grato se você o fizesse.Isso daqui está muito pesado para mim.-disse Thomas feliz em não ter de carregar mais aquele trambolho.

--- De nada. Estou meio entediado...não é mesma coisa trabalhar sem Wonka por perto. Ele sempre irradia energia.- disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Verdade. Ele é sempre muito eufórico.-disse Thomas casualmente.

Charlie pensou divertidamente que complementaria a frase provavelmente dizendo que Wonka era um homem deliciosamente feminino, que ficava lindo quando sorria e que tinha olhos fantásticos, mas como sempre preferiu deixar esse tipo de observação de desejo adolescente para si mesmo e para seus desenhos. Era uma tarefa inglória ser uma pessoa discreta e equilibrada e não gostar de fazer esse tipo de confidências a ninguém.Claro que avô Joe sabia de sua pequena obsessão, mas não se sentia confortável em falar certas coisas para ele. Mesmo com sua "amiga- improvável- confidente" ele sempre falava de Wonka com respeito e omitia coisas sobre o que pensava ou sentia. Não se sentia confortável para falar com alguém a esse respeito, achava que havia coisas que ninguém a não ser a si mesmo tinham necessidade de saber.

Num lugar em meio a idosos, Oompa-Loompas, mãe calma e chocolateiro maluco Charlie destoava por ser estranhamente adulto, maduro. Isso fez com que ele e Doris se entendessem muito bem, sendo ambos pessoas de bom senso embora Charlie não chegasse a ser tão cabeça dura quanto a Oompa-Loompa.Pelo contrario, Charlie era extremamente indulgente e tolerante com as atitudes de todos da fábrica.Principalmente com as excentricidades de seu chocolateiro favorito que eram muito ironizadas por Doris, mas que Charlie achava adoráveis.A mania mais ironizada era a fixação que Wonka tinha por cuidar dos cabelos.Era muito zeloso com eles, sempre usando um sem fim de cremes e nunca adiando em um dia seu costumeiro corte semestral. Doris achava o corte de cabelo de Wonka algo extremamente brega e sempre ironizava que o maior pesadelo dele era ficar careca e que ele tinha um mau gosto fora do normal para cortes de cabelo. Desde criança Charlie sentia muita vontade de escorrer os dedos pelo cabelo castanho avermelhado de Wonka, dotados de delicado, feminino e antiquado corte channel. Achava adorável a vaidade tola de seu tutor e amava vê-lo irradiar felicidade toda vez que arrumava os cabelos, coisa que fazia uma vez por semana.Era impressionante o quão pouco era necessário para deixar Wonka feliz.

--- Vou jogar o lixo fora então. Você poderia mandar o elevador de vidro até a sala dos esquilos para mim? Vou usar a abertura de incineração de lá e depois dar uma olhada em como Wonka está...ele passou mal hoje.-disse Charlie saindo de seus pensamentos.

---Claro.Obrigado pela ajuda!-disse Thomas satisfeito.

--- Ok! Disponha...-disse Charlie pegando a caixa com facilidade e indo em direção a sala dos esquilos. Tinha se tornado um jovem de porte majestoso, ligeiramente mais alto do que seu tutor. Não teve dificuldade alguma em carregar a caixa pesada até a sala dos esquilos.

Lá os esquilos faziam diligentemente seu trabalho de escolher nozes.

Charlie desceu pela portinhola de ferro ate onde os esquilos estavam e círculo, sentados, trabalhando.Deixou a caixa pesada no chão. Um dos esquilinhos veio em sua direção, subindo pela sua roupa até se colocar sobre seu ombro. Charlie olhou para o esquilo, que lhe ofereceu uma noz de forma simpática.

--- Obrigado.-disse Charlie aceitando a noz do pequeno amigo.

Charlie se sentou perto do buraco que ficava no centro da sala redonda onde os esquilos trabalhavam e abriu a caixa que levava. O esquilo desceu do ombro do rapaz esse sentou ao lado dele, olhando-o com interesse. Ia jogar tudo no incinerador direto, mas como sempre sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Ela era seu grande defeito e sua grande virtude. Fora graças a sua curiosidade que quase se dera mal num dos testes que Wonka tinha aplicado as crianças ganhadoras doa cupons dourados há anos atrás.Mas também fora sua curiosidade o que o fizera se aproximar do chocolateiro, ouvindo-lhe as historias e ganhando-lhe aos poucos parte da confiança.

Na caixa não havia nada que aparentemente chamasse a atenção. Era um amontoado de roupas velhíssimas e rasgadas de Doris, um chapéu furado de Thomas, coisas de seus avos que não serviam mais e até um antigo e muito remendado vestido de sua mãe. Charlie foi jogando as coisas no buraco do incinerador uma por uma, com certo descaso. Já havia jogado todo o conteúdo da caixa fora quando viu uma foto rasgada ao meio, escondida por entre as dobras da caixa. A foto era antiga, em preto e branco e estava muito amassada. Depois de desamassa-la um pouco e unir os dos pedaços Charlie pode ver o rosto soturno de um menino de dez anos muito sério, de olhar triste e desconfiado. Mas o que chocava muito o jovem Charlie era o fato da criança da foto ser lindíssima, o suficiente para fazer qualquer um dizer "Nossa!Wow!". A criança da foto era o tipo de pessoa que era difícil de se olhar sem se sentir minimamente culpado.Isso porque o menino não era bonito como um anjinho, ou fofo, ou uma gracinha.Era bonito mesmo, de uma forma sensual, quase obscena.

Charlie estava pasmo e curioso...queria saber quem era a pessoa na foto.

Nessas horas, onde a curiosidade parecia insuportável, só uma coisa podia ser feita: chamar a "sabe tudo" Doris e perguntar a ela o que se queria saber.

--- Hey, esquilinho...poderia chamar a Doris aqui para mim? É meio...urgente.Fale que é um caso de curiosidade mórbida avançada.-disse Charlie ao esquilo que lhe havia oferecido a noz.

O esquilo sorriu e saiu correndo para fora da sala. Charlie jogou a caixa vazia no incinerador e se pôs a olhar a foto. Talvez conseguisse restaura-la com algum trabalho artístico.

O que mais incitava a curiosidade de Charlie era que algo ali, naquele menino lindo e triste lhe era familiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O esquilo bateu na porta do quarto de Wonka, sendo prontamente atendido por Doris.O chocolateiro estava silencioso e pensativo desde que tinha confessado a Oompa o que sentia.Doris tinha o deixado em paz, uma vez que aquele assunto era muito delicado para ser discutido no momento. Choc estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho consolando o dono.

Wonka não conseguia parar de pensar em Charlie. Tentava localizar desde quando o menino tinha se tornado a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, mais preciosa até do que sua rubor lembrou-se do único abraço que tinham compartilhado, quando seu atual protegido tinha ganhado a fábrica se tornando seu herdeiro.Sim, fora ali que caíra, frente à bondade e carinho do garoto. Fora a partir daquele abraço que passara a amar Charlie.Mas aquele era um amor contido, que Wonka tentava esconder de si mesmo, o substituindo pelo adjetivo de "melhor amigo". Essa farsa não tinha resistido á realidade de que Charlie tinha crescido, de que era agora um adulto, capaz de um amor bem mais íntimo do que a amizade que tinham. Aliás, Charlie era realmente um adulto lindo, gentil e dono de um charme encantador.Era quase impossível não se derreter ao ver os sorrisos dele, sua graça responsável e a suavidade de sua cortesia e inteligência.Claro que Charlie tinha seus defeitos, mas eles eram extremamente divertidos, como a curiosidade desmedida, uma certa travessura adolescente e sua eterna mania de não ligar para os detalhes.

Doris viu com certo receio o olhar sonhador e distante de seu chefe, assim como o sorriso leve que lhe tomou os lábios. Se Charlie fizesse seu chefe sofrer ela ia cortar o garoto em micro pedacinhos.Adorava Charlie, mas jamais o perdoaria se ele partisse o coração de Wonka. Não ia contar ao garoto sobre os sentimentos do chefe, mas ia tentar agir discretamente como cupido.Afinal, quem sabe os dois não seriam felizes juntos? Já era mais do que hora de Willy ter um relacionamento adulto com alguém.

O esquilo falou em sua língua com Doris, que sorriu.

--- Bem, Charlie está me chamando. Vou até ele.-disse Doris sabendo de antemão que Willy estava longe demais para ouvi-la. Na verdade Wonka tinha voltado no tempo anos atrás e estava imerso num antigo e único abraço.

Doris pegou o elevador de vidro e foi até a sala dos esquilos junto com o pequeno roedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que saiu do elevador em frente a um intrigado adolescente Doris já sabia o que perguntar.

--- O que você andou fuçando dessa vez Charlie?-perguntou a Oompa, com um pouco de tédio.

--- Bom dia para você também Doris.-cumprimentou Charlie com vontade de rir do perene mau humor de Doris. Às vezes a Oompa lembrava muito seu avô George.

--- Você não ia me perguntar algo?Pergunte de uma vez!-disse Doris indo para perto do garoto.

O esquilo foi até Charlie, subindo em seu ombro. O jovem fez carinho distraidamente no pequeno ajudante. Adorava as criaturas que viviam na fábrica, elas eram todas sua grande família.

--- Ahhh...é que achei uma coisa muito fora do comum no lixo.Uma fotografia, no fundo de uma caixa que Thomas me pediu para jogar no incinerador.-disse Charlie animado.

--- Foto?Seria uma em preto e branco?De um menino?-perguntou Doris.

--- Exatamente!Você sabe quem é na foto?-perguntou Charlie curioso.

--- Bem, fui eu quem tive de jogar ela fora.Fico pasma que você não tenha reconhecido quem é...-disse Doris com ares de superioridade.

Na verdade ela sabia que o reconhecimento da pessoa na foto era difícil e que em breve teria de abordar com Charlie um assunto delicado.

--- Mais ou menos...esse rapaz me é familiar mas...-disse Charlie olhando a foto de novo.

--- Venha comigo...vamos conversar passeando de elevador.-disse Doris entrando no elevador de vidro e sendo prontamente seguida pelo adolescente.

O elevador começou a andar pela fábrica afora com um ruído leve. Doris esperou que o elevador já estivesse a algum tempo andando para começar a falar. Seria bom que Charlie soubesse de algumas coisas, já que era o herdeiro de Wonka.

--- Esse menino na foto é Willy Wonka, aos dez anos de idade. Ele era lindo, não é? Uma pena que ele deteste as fotos dessa época.Fui uma das primeiras Oompas a chegar aqui e minha primeira função como secretária de confiança foi jogar uma caixa de fotos dele no incinerador. Como sou sempre prevenida, guardei algumas no caso dele querer elas um dia. Você sabe como Wonka é, cheio de várias loucuras...Na verdade eu é que fui ingênua na época. Hoje eu sei que ele nunca vai as querer de volta.-disse Doris dando de ombros.

--- Por que ele não ia querer as próprias fotos?-perguntou Charlie sério.Aquela conversa estava tomando uma profundidade inesperada.

--- Eu não sei. Ele nunca, jamais, falou sobre isso comigo.Ou com quem quer que seja.Ele não me contou de quem recebeu a caixa de fotos, que veio pelo correio. Ela estava sem remetente, mas tenho certeza de que Wonka sabe quem mandou aquilo para ele. Sei porque ele ficou realmente estranho naquele dia...mais sério e agitado do que o normal. Nunca vi Wonka com tanta revolta antes nem depois, só que naquele dia.Espero não ver mais...ele fica irreconhecível, toda a maluquice dele some. Prefiro ele com aquela mania de "cabelos-ridículos- bem-tratados" do que daquele jeito.Eu guardei apenas três fotos dele sozinho, mesmo assim hoje em dia quero jogar elas fora. Mas não tenho coragem.Pensei que se jogasse uma a uma poderia fingir que nunca as vi.Tinha muitas fotos de família na caixa também...mas essas eu não ousei pegar, embora tenha visto quase todas.Sou curiosa também, mas creio que se fiz algo muito ruim com meu chefe na vida esse algo foi não ter jogado aquela merreca de caixa direto no incinerador.-disse Doris com sinceridade.

--- Você só quer o bem dele Doris. Nunca haverá uma secretária e amiga tão leal quanto você nessa fábrica nem no mundo todo.-disse Charlie sinceramente.

Ele resolveu não perguntar mais sobre o assunto. Não queria ferir Doris.Era nítido que a Oompa considerava manter aquelas fotos uma espécie de traição.

--- Vou dar as fotos a você. Talvez tenha sido para isso que as guardei, mesmo sem saber.Para dar elas a você. –disse Doris com determinação.

Talvez aqueles mistérios coubessem a Charlie descobrir.Talvez Charlie fosse ser o cavaleiro em brilhante armadura que ia curar as feridas que Doris podia apenas pressentir serem profundas no chocolateiro.Pelo menos era isso o que Doris esperava que o menino fosse fazer.Isso era o que ela queria.

--- Ele está muito diferente na foto...irreconhecível...-comentou Charlie.

--- Verdade. Crianças mudam muito nessa fase, creio eu.Mas o prefiro agora...ele parece muito mais feliz.-disse Doris dando de ombros.

--- Concordo.-disse Charlie olhando analiticamente para a foto preta e branca. Realmente preferia o chocolateiro genial e mágico que tinha conhecido do que aquele menino tristonho da foto.O Wonka que conhecia tinha luz própria, sempre inventando, sempre rindo, sempre buscando mais coisas novas e diferentes. Já o menino da foto parecia uma vela apagada. Charlie não conseguia acreditar que ambos fossem a mesma pessoa.Mesmo porque o menino da foto tinha uma beleza adulta, enquanto que o Wonka que conhecia era de uma graça infantil.

Doris levou Charlie até o seu quarto. Queria dar as fotos a ele. Seria uma solução perfeita: livrar-se-ia de um peso na consciência se esse seu pequeno deslize fosse usado para dar a Charlie uma melhor compreensão do tutor.E quem sabe isso pudesse aproxima-los? Doris estava realmente determinada a bancar o cupido, mesmo achando a tarefa em si ridícula.

Chegaram aos aposentos privativos enormes e bonitos da Oompa e seu marido. Wonka não poupava despesas com seus empregados, dando a todos luxo e conforto colossais.

--- Espere aqui.-disse a Oompa indo para uma sala contígua do quarto e deixando Charlie em frente a lareira. Numa das paredes do quarto estava pregado e emoldurado o desenho que Charlie fizera de Doris anos atrás. O menino sorriu, reconhecendo seu antigo traço.Era incrível como sua já excelente técnica de desenho tinha melhorado ao longo dos anos.

--- Prontinho. Aqui estão as fotos. Uma delas até é colorida.-disse Doris entregando duas fotos antigas ao jovem.

A foto colorida mostrava um Wonka de olhos arroxeados opacos e distantes. Ele estava levemente pálido, mas não tanto quanto era como adulto.Aquele menino da foto não tinha sonhos ou alegria, não parecia querer nada a não ser sumir da face da Terra.Os cabelos avermelhados estavam desleixados e rebeldes, como se o menino não tivesse por eles o menor cuidado. A outra, preta e branca, parecia ser um pouco mais antiga. Mostrava um menino de uns oito anos não tão resplandecente de beleza, mas que estava sorrindo, com os cabelos arrumados e parecia fazer uma pose teatral para a câmera.Parecia um menino feliz, de bem com a vida.

--- Engraçado, a diferença entre as fotos. Parece que...aconteceu algo ruim com ele quando tinha uns dez anos não sei. –disse Charlie para si mesmo em voz alta.

--- Eu também reparei isso na época. Por isso guardei essas duas fotos, para compara-las melhor.Reparei uma outra coisa, mais sutil, ao longo dos anos. Repare nas roupas que ele usa em ambas as fotos. As da "foto feliz" são mais simplórias. As da "foto triste" são luxuosas, bonitas...-disse Doris soturnamente.

--- Alguém estava tentando compensar alguma coisa certeza...-concluiu Charlie ao ver que o que Doris dizia procedia a verdade.

--- Bem, tenho de ir trabalhar e não gosto nada de conversas escabrosas.E acho que você devia ir trabalhar também, espertinho.-disse Doris mudando rapidamente de assunto.

--- Quero ver como o Willy está...ele passou mal hoje e fiquei preocupado.-disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Vamos de elevador de vidro então. Ah... lembre-se de esconder essas fotos no seu quarto, ok. Ele vai ficar furioso se descobrir você com isso...-aconselhou Doris sabiamente.

--- Farei isso. Pode deixar.-disse o jovem, entendendo o temor de Doris.

Os dois tomaram o elevador de vidro, parando no quarto de Charlie onde o menino escondeu as fotos junto a seus desenhos debaixo da cama.Doris foi cuidar de seu trabalho no setor administrativo da fábrica.Charlie foi direto para os aposentos privativos de Wonka , onde fez questão de entrar três segundos após bater na porta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

--- Ahhhhhhh!Você me deu um susto Charlie!- gritou o chocolateiro de forma afetada quando o rapaz entrou como um raio no quarto imerso em penumbra.

--- Bem, eu estou meio que me vingando de você...-confidenciou Charlie de bom humor, indo pra perto de onde o chocolateiro estava sentado.

--- Hunf...Entendi.- disse Wonka com uma falsa expressão de indignado.Charlie riu.

Para Wonka era estranho ter Charlie ali, na sua frente, depois de ter descoberto a nova natureza de seus sentimentos pelo rapaz.A presença do jovem o fazia sentir-se um pouco sem graça.

Devia ter reparado que estava apaixonado por Charlie quando permitiu que uma família, com pais e tudo, viesse morar em sua fábrica. No começo, Wonka mal suportava os Buckets e só aturava a presença deles por causa de seu herdeiro, para mantê-lo feliz.Depois, lentamente, Wonka começou a gostar deles. Começou primeiro a gostar de Joe, porque o avô era o herói da vida de seu jovem aprendiz e Wonka não acreditava que Charlie pudesse gostar tanto de alguém ruim. E como começou a gostar de Joe, logo começou a gostar da doce esposa dele, Josefina, e da serena filha deles, Helena. E era relativamente fácil gostar de Georgina, uma vez que ela era muito engraçada com seu jeito avoado. Nada no mundo conseguiu convencer a idosa e frágil Georgina de que Wonka não era uma garota. O mais difícil de lhe descer goela abaixo foi George. Aquele velho ranzinza, implicante e mal humorado ainda lhe dava nos nervos de vez em quando e não era raro os dois ficarem se alfinetando quando por acaso eram levados a conversar.Wonka tinha a ligeira impressão de que Charlie se divertia horrores em ver ele e o avô implicando-se mutuamente.

--- Você está melhor?- perguntou Charlie gentilmente.

--- Sim. Doris me deu um remédio para meu mal estar...é um remedinho meio amargo mas o único que pode diminuir o incomodo da dor de cabeça.- falou Wonka com um laivo de ironia na voz. Estava obviamente se referindo ao incomodo de ter de falar sobre seus sentimentos, coisa que detestava fazer.

--- Ainda bem. Vai voltar ao trabalho hoje ou devo me encarregar dele para você?-perguntou Charlie se sentando no tapete, aos pés do tutor. Wonka sorriu ao ver que Charlie continuava com as mesmas manias que tinha quando criança, como sentar no chão sem a menor cerimônia, por exemplo.

--- Mas é claro que vou voltar estrelinha! Quando fico sem trabalhar acabo de péssimo humor...- disse Wonka com um sorriso caricatural. Nada melhor do que o trabalho para afastar qualquer pensamento desconfortável da mente, incluindo-se nisso a imagem de um rapaz de dezessete anos com longos e sedosos cabelos negros e olhos cor de tempestade.

--- Sabe, até hoje não sei se quando você chama alguém de estrelinha isso é um elogio ou uma forma polida de sarcasmo...- especulou Charlie, em parte curioso, em parte implicando com seu tutor.

--- Ahhh...isso depende muito.- replicou Wonka, entrando na provocação de Charlie. Ele simplesmente adorava os pequenos duelos verbais que tinha com seu aprendiz, que eram ao mesmo tempo polidos e, certa forma, sensuais. Era como se tentassem sondar a alma um do outro sem com isso se mostrarem por completo. Era um embate de influências.

--- Imagino. E quando você me chama de "estrelinha"?É elogio ou sarcasmo?-provocou Charlie com um sorriso enviesado.

--- Também depende...mas pode ter certeza de que é sarcasmo quando chamo George de estrelinha.- replicou Wonka com charme.

Charlie riu.Se pudesse ficaria a tarde inteira ali, aos pés do chocolateiro, conversando, brincando daquela risível esgrima verbal.Sua única frustração era não poder recostar a cabeça no colo de Wonka.Só faltava isso para o momento ser a visão de tudo o que era perfeito.

Muitas vezes Charlie sentia raiva de Choc. O chocolateiro não tinha nenhuma reserva em deixar o gato sentar em seu colo, ou fazer carinho no bicho com as mãos enluvadas.Charlie daria muita coisa pela chance de ser aquele "maldito" gato durante um dia que fosse.Não que o jovem não gostasse mais de Choc...apenas invejava a sorte do gato.

--- Quer dizer que comigo às vezes "estrelinha" é um elogio? Menos mal, raio de sol...-alfinetou Charlie, ganhando um ponto naquele jogo de palavras.

--- Obrigado pelo raio de sol, plagiador mirim.-disse Wonka rindo ao ver suas próprias palavras sendo usadas pelo aprendiz.

--- Vivendo e aprendendo...-disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Aprendizes...ufff...criatividade zero.- provocou Wonka.

--- Ok...você me pegou nessa!- disse Charlie levantando as mãos para o alto como uma vítima de um assalto.

Wonka riu, se recostando molemente na cadeira, olhando com carinho para Charlie, adorando-lhe o sorriso adolescente iluminado fracamente pelas chamas de lareira.

--- Temos que voltar a ativa... pouco trabalho a fazer em muitas horas...ops...reverta.-disse Wonka, sentindo-se um pouco tonto com a visão de Charlie delicadamente sentado sobre o tapete, sorrindo, iluminado apenas pelos caprichos do fogo da lareira.

--- Verdade.Vamos?-disse Charlie se levantando.

--- Claro, estrelinha.-disse Wonka se levantando também.

Se Charlie tivesse olhado para a expressão de Wonka naquele momento veria que desta vez o chocolateiro agora o chamava de estrela sem um pingo de sarcasmo em suas intenções.

OoOoOoOoO

O dia passou, chegando a hora do tinha virado costume ao longo dos anos desde que Charlie tinha vindo morar na fábrica, uma mesa enorme foi posta no campo de doces, onde os Buckets, Wonka e às vezes Doris e Thomas se sentavam para jantar juntos.

Três avós já estavam sentados a mesa, esperando a comida ser servida quando Charlie e Wonka chegaram juntos para o jantar.Helena ainda não havia chegado de sua aula de dança e Georgina não estava á mesa.

--- Olá raios de sol!-disse Wonka se sentando em uma das cabeceiras da mesa.

--- Já está de noite!-resmungou George, sendo solenemente ignorado por Wonka.

--- Olá senhor Wonka. Como foi seu dia?- disse a doce avó Josefina.

--- Oh! Muito bom e criativo.Charlie teve uma fabulosa idéia para pipas doces e ficamos por conta de umas adaptações nela durante o dia.-disse Wonka educadamente. Ele gostava muito da delicadeza de Josefina.

--- E a vovó Georgina?Ela está bem?-perguntou Charlie um pouco preocupado.

--- Está na mesma querido. Thomas está dando o jantar para ela no quarto...achamos que não seria bom trazer ela para cá hoje...ela reclamou muito de dor nas costas.-disse Josefina, penalizada.

--- Tadinha! Posso ver se há algo que meus doutores Oompas possam fazer.-disse Wonka realmente preocupado com o estado de saúde de Georgina, em parte porque gostava da idosa senhora, em parte porque a dor dela traria tristeza a seu querido Charlie.

--- Obrigado senhor Wonka. Íamos falar com o senhor a respeito de levarmos ela ao médico da cidade amanhã para exames, pedir se o senhor não teria um carro que pudesse nos ceder para leva-la até lá.-disse Joe cortesmente.

--- Claro que tenho e faço questão de cede-lo a vocês. Afinal, faz muito tempo que não dirijo e não creio que vou usar meu carro de novo.Infelizmente não tenho mais um chofer disponível e...-disse Wonka prontamente.

--- Pode deixar, eu posso dirigir. Já fui motorista de táxi durante muitos anos na vida.-disse George, altivo.

--- Você?Irrrrk!-disse Wonka de pura implicância.

--- Vocês não conseguem viver sem se alfinetar, não é?- perguntou Charlie sorrindo. Sabia que no fundo os dois até que se gostavam...em termos.

Tanto Wonka quanto George bufaram exasperados.

--- Obrigado senhor Wonka.-agradeceu Josefina com doçura.

--- Disponha! Tudo para fazer de minha fábrica um lugar agradável também para vocês.-disse Wonka de forma teatral.

--- E mamãe...ela ainda não chegou?-perguntou Charlie intrigado.

--- Parece que ela está muito empolgada com as aulas de dança.Há tempos eu não via minha filha se arrumar tanto para sair do hoje antes de ir dançar.-disse Joe com um sorriso.

--- Que ótimo! Mamãe merece fazer algo que a deixe feliz.- disse Charlie, despreocupadamente.

Wonka se sentia um pouco abalado quando via as demonstrações de afeto familiar tão comuns entre os Buckets.Era incrível como aquela família era unida, cúmplice e carinhosa.Cada um parecia entender muito bem e respeitar a personalidade do outro.

Charlie reparou a desconforto de Wonka.Sempre que estava em uma situação que o incomodava Willy tinha a mania de ficar apertando a bengala entre os dedos, ou as mãos uma na outra.E Charlie viu que ele estava fazendo aquilo ali, com as mãos pousadas sobre o colo, tentando esconder o nervosismo.Queria deixar claro ao chocolateiro que também ele fazia parte da família, que podia ficar calmo porque tinham por ele o mesmo carinho que tinham entre si. No caso de Charlie, até mais carinho do que deveria.

O jovem procurou sorrir para o tutor, que retribuiu com um sorriso hesitante.

Oompas loompas serviram a mesa com fartura.Josefina, que era extremamente religiosa e freqüentava sempre a igreja, fez uma oração agradecendo a comida e pedindo pela saúde de Georgina.

Helena chegou sorridente a mesa, dando um beijo na testa do filho e sentando ao lado dele em seguida.Helena estava corada e um pouco suada, com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

--- Olá, desculpem o atraso.Fiquei conversando com uns amigos depois da aula e perdi a hora.- disse Helena ao se sentar

--- Nossa ...mamãe...a aula de dança deve ter sido ótima!-disse Charlie encantado em ver a mãe tão feliz.

--- Sim, foi. Nunca dancei tanto desde que era uma muitas pessoas simpáticas e o professor é muito bom e atencioso. Aprendi tango hoje. Senhor Wonka tem toda razão em ter me falado que dançar com os Oompas aqui iria me ajudar nas aulas. Eu consegui aprender tango com facilidade e o professor me elogiou muito.-disse Helena se servindo, animada.

--- Viu.Os Oompas são mestres da boa coreografia!-disse Wonka feliz por ver que as aulas tinham agradado a mãe de Charlie.

--- Conheci um rapaz tão simpático...ele tem a sua idade Charlie e foi meu par na aula de dança hoje.Um amor de pessoa...ele até me convidou para irmos num salão de dança amanhã.-disse Helena empolgada.

--- Aí mamãe!Mulher moderna!-elogiou Charlie.Helena deu um tapinha de brincadeira no filho, sem graça.

--- Aiiii!-disse Charlie de brincadeira.

Todos na mesa riram.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie foi para a escola a pé no dia seguinte. Ficou combinado que ele acompanharia a ida da avó ao médico assim que voltasse da aula, logo após o almoço. George parecia estar animado em poder dirigir de novo, mesmo que o carro em questão fosse uma limusine antiga pintada de um nada discreto tom de roxo vivo.

Charlie pegou sua mochila e saiu pelos portões da fábrica. Seus óculos de lentes azuis descontraídas contrastavam com o uniforme sem graça do colégio. Charlie daria tudo para poder usar suas batas indianas, que não tinham gola ou gravatinha que apertassem seu pescoço.

Já estava no meio do caminho rumo a escola quando sentiu algo acertar sua cabeça de leve.Exasperado viu uma bola de tênis quicar pela calçada e se virou na direção de quem tinha lhe tampado aquilo.Quem ele viu foi ela, sua amiga-improvável, apoiada na muleta que sempre usava.

---Por que você não foi na aula ontem?- perguntou Charlie pegando a bola de tênis no chão e tampando para a amiga de volta.

--- Minha perna tava doendo muito.- disse ela ao pegar a bola no ar com uma mão e ir devagar até onde Charlie estava.

Mesmo que estivesse condenada a usar para sempre uma muleta como apoio, sua amiga ainda era uma expert em quase todos os esportes que Charlie pudesse imaginar.

Sua amiga era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Violet Beauregarde, agora uma adolescente alta, magra, de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e enormes olhos verdes.

Pouco tempo depois de ter ganhado a fábrica Charlie e sua família foram mandados por Wonka para a melhor clínica de saúde do mundo, na França. Wonka temia que os anos de privações tivessem tornado seu herdeiro e a família dele muito doentes e por precaução queria que fossem tratados e examinados pelos melhores médicos que existissem, além de passarem por um check up com os doutores Oompas da fábrica.

Acontece, que graças a vários problemas de saúde, principalmente dos avos, a família Bucket teve de passar cinco meses internada. Charlie estava anêmico e teve de se tratar também, embora ficasse numa área não isolada do hospital, que tinha uma enorme sala de visitas onde outros pacientes não graves tinham uma espécie de vida social.

Numa das andadas do menino pelo enorme e luxuoso hospital, cansado de ouvir a conversa dos adultos ricos e esnobes que ficavam na sala de estar, Charlie passou pela porta entreaberta de um quarto.

--- Eiiiii! Você ! Você foi comigo na fábrica Wonka!Vem cá...- gritou Violet que estava deitada num leito de hospital.

--- Oi...-disse Charlie entrando no quarto e vendo Violet. A menina estava com as duas pernas engessadas e com uma armação de metal estranha lhe prendendo um o maxilar ao rosto que não a impedia de falar, mas fazia sua voz soar estranha.

--- Oi...senta aí, vamos conversar. Estou meio sozinha...- disse Violet com sinceridade. A menina parecia muito triste na ocasião.

--- O que aconteceu com você? –perguntou Charlie se sentando ao lado da menina.

--- É uma longa historia. Quer ouvir?- perguntou a menina dando um suspiro exasperado.

--- Quero.- disse Charlie intrigado.

--- Que bom. Ao menos alguém aqui quer me ouvir. Sabe a quanto tempo minha mãe não vem me visitar?Três meses.E sabe por que? Vou te contar... Lembra que eu fiquei uma bola violeta lá na fabrica, por causa do chiclete que comi...pois é...tive de ser espremida na sala dos sucos.Levei um susto ao me colocarem na maquina de espremer bizarra de lá, mas no fim até que foi legal ser espremida. Parecia massagem.Depois eu e minha mãe saímos da fábrica e eu ainda estava meio violeta, mas com o corpo normal...só que muito, muito mais flexível. Minha mãe quis aproveitar que eu estava flexível como nunca antes por conta de ter sido espremida e assim que eu fiquei com a pele normal de novo ela me inscreveu em tudo quanto era campeonato de ginástica olímpica que conseguiu.Mesmo quando o médico da nossa família disse que era melhor eu ficar de repouso, que aquela flexibilidade não era normal, que eu ia acabar tendo lesões graves, minha mãe me incentivou a competir e disse que o medico estava dizendo um monte de asneira. Conclusão: eu fui competir e na final do campeonato francês de ginástica olímpica...não deu outra: lesionei as duas pernas por causa do excesso de exercício e vim parar no hospital. Mamãe me colocou aqui e logo os médicos falaram que eu nunca mais vou poder competir em nada, porque uma das minhas pernas se lesionou demais e nunca mais vai ser a mesma.Aí ela falou que eu podia compensar quebrando o meu próprio recorde de mascar chiclete.E eu tava tão deprê por não poder ser mais atleta que masquei chiclete até trincar o maxilar. Agora além de usar muleta pro resto da vida ainda não vou poder nunca mais comer comida dura ou mascar chiclete.-disse Violet com amargor.

--- Nossa...que horror.- disse Charlie penalizado.

--- Quer saber o que é pior? Minha mãe parou de me visitar depois disso.Eu a entendo. Afinal de que serve uma filha que não pode competir?Não deve servir pra nada mesmo!-disse Violet segurando o choro.

---- Isso não é verdade. Sua mãe está errada...ela está sendo cruel com você.- disse Charlie chocado com a atitude da mãe de Violet.

--- Só falta ela parar de pagar o hospital. O que eu vou fazer? Será que ela vem me buscar quando acabar o tratamento?-perguntou Violet caindo no choro.

Charlie abraçou a menina e desde aquele dia passou a ir ao quarto dela e conversar com ela sempre que podia. Acabaram virando grandes amigos. Violet nada sabia sobre o menino ter ganhado a fábrica Wonka e não podia mais comer chocolates duros por causa do maxilar trincado.Não havia interesse na amizade deles.

Charlie descobriu que há tempos a mãe de Violet não pagava o hospital e que os médicos só continuaram o tratamento da menina por pena.Sra Beauregarde tinha abandonado a filha de vez.

Charlie escreveu para Wonka contando a situação e pedindo ao chocolateiro que ajudasse. Com certa má vontade Wonka pagou o hospital da menina e providenciou para que Violet fosse encaminhada ao orfanato da cidade de Charlie, que era ótimo e sustentado por generosas doações do chocolateiro.

Desde então Violet morava no orfanato e era colega de classe de Charlie na escola pública que freqüentavam, que também era excelente porque era sustentada por dinheiro proveniente da fábrica de chocolates.

Violet tinha se tornado treinadora do time de basquete em cadeira de rodas do orfanato, que tinha ficado bom a ponto de vencer os campeões estaduais de basquete que podiam andar.A menina tinha saído no jornal como "a treinadora dos sonhos", sendo elogiada na matéria pelos seus alunos de basquete que diziam que graças a ela tinham melhorado a auto-estima e viam o futuro de forma mais doce. A mãe de Violet tentou contato com a filha pouco tempo depois da menina ter sido reconhecida nacionalmente como uma "vencedora", mas Violet a mandou literalmente pastar.

---- Você tem de ir ao médico ver isso.- disse Charlie ponderado.

--- Eu sei. E você...como anda a inspiração artística ?- perguntou Violet provocando o amigo. Geralmente Charlie mostrava para ela os desenhos que fazia e, portanto, ela sabia do amor do menino pelo tutor.

--- Como sempre... – disse Charlie casualmente, andando junto à amiga rumo a escola.

--- Quando é que você vai tomar uma atitude, hein? Sei lá...se declarar...- instigou Violet, com sua costumeira impulsividade.

--- Não é assim tão simples Vio. Se eu fizer isso é capaz dele mudar pra Sibéria e nunca mais aparecer na minha frente.Ou melhor ...ele vai ME mandar pra Sibéria e me prender num iglu.- disse Charlie exasperado.

Violet riu.

--- Desculpa...imaginei você vestido de pingüim.- justificou Violet quando parou de rir.

--- Ok.A situação em si é risível mesmo. Por que eu não gosto da Martha? Seria muito melhor e mais confortável gostar da Martha.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Essa eu respondo: porque a Martha é um lixo.E porque a escola toda já "pegou" a Martha. E porque o QI da Martha é igual a menos um.- disse Violet de forma simples e lógica.

--- Provavelmente.- disse Charlie se permitindo ser um pouco cruel.

--- Você está tenso hoje...ta acontecendo alguma coisa?- perguntou Violet intrigada. A menina conhecia Charlie muito bem e sempre sabia quando alguma coisa estava acontecendo com o amigo.

--- Minha avó Georgina vai ao hospital hoje fazer uns exames. Eu sei que ela está mal Vio...ninguém precisa me dizer isso. Pode parecer estúpido, mas queria que meus avós vivessem para sempre.Não quero ver eles morrerem...- disse Charlie com amargor.

--- Poxa...sinto muito. Isso não é estúpido. Você tem uma família legal e se eu tivesse a família que você tem também ia querer que eles vivessem para sempre.Você tem muita sorte.-disse Violet com sinceridade.

Charlie sorriu.

--- Você é um apoio e tanto Vio.- disse Charlie, feliz por ter uma amiga como Vio. Apesar de competitiva e impulsiva, Violet era leal e sempre estava por perto quando se precisava dela.

--- Que isso Char! Sou sua muleta, ok. Conte sempre comigo. Se quiser, vou ao hospital com você.- disse Violet com firmeza.

--- Wow! Você faria isso por mim?- perguntou Charlie um pouco mais animado.

--- Claro. Você e sua família foram os únicos que estiveram do meu lado quando eu precisei. Adoro vocês! Faço o que puder para ajudar.- disse Violet dando um sorriso.

--- Obrigado Violet! Já falei que te amo?- disse Charlie abraçando a amiga.

--- Não hoje cara.Aliás, não é pra mim que você tem de falar isso. Nunca vi cara pra gostar tanto de amor platônico...cruzes...- implicou Violet rindo.

Os dois chagaram na escola em cima da hora e se sentaram lado a lado nas carteiras.Eram os melhores amigos que duas pessoas poderiam ser.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well, queria agradecer pelos reviews carinhosos e pelo apoio que recebi de Srta Nina, Ília-chan, Isabella Lestrange, Blekath e Aniannka.Arigato fadas minhas!

Aniannka, obrigado por ter me mandado o fan art! Você foi super gentil. O fan art que você me mandou ganhou o status de imagem oficial do fic e vai estar no meu blog, a disposição de todos.Quem estiver interessado em ver uma imagem linda de Wonka e Charlie crescido, voilá...é só ir n o meu profile do e clicar em homepage.

Também agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esse fic.Sintam-se a vontade para me mandarem um email dizendo o que acharam se não se sentirem a vontade com o esquema de reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.

E Mail : yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br

Kisses and lots of joy for you all!

Yumi Sumeragi


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 –Problemas a vista!

A aula transcorreu no tédio que lhe era costumeiro.Benet tentava em vão mostrar na aula de química os componentes de seu removedor de verrugas. Martha dava piscadinhas para Charlie e Violet tinha de se segurar para não rir da cara de horror que o amigo fazia toda vez que recebia uma piscada.

O sino do recreio foi um alívio.Os dois amigos foram para o pátio da escola e se sentaram para estudar num dos bancos que ficavam espalhados pelo lugar. Nenhum dos dois se esquecia de que no final do ano deveriam prestar vestibular.

— Pensei que você ia ficar por conta da fábrica depois que terminasse a escola...-comentou Violet casualmente.

— Na verdade era essa a idéia inicial, mas minha mãe faz absoluta questão que eu me forme, nem que seja para ter um diploma só para dependurar na parede.Não me custa nada fazer a vontade dela.- disse Charlie dando de ombros.

— E o Chocolateiro Fantástico? Não faz questão que você se forme? Com esse talento que você tem é um absurdo não te botar numa faculdade de artes.- falou Violet enfática.

— Ele nunca tocou no assunto. Acho que queria que eu decidisse isso sozinho...sei lá. Quando falei com ele que ia fazer vestibular esse ano ele virou e falou "legal"...só.E se você quer saber eu realmente vou tentar faculdade de artes.E você?- disse Charlie casualmente.

---Eu vou tentar pro curso de Educação Física. Sei que nunca vou poder praticar esportes, mas pelo menos posso incrementar meu trabalho como treinadora.Vou transformar o time do orfanato na NBA de cadeiras de roda, você vai ver.- disse Violet determinada.

— Você consegue! Nunca vi ninguém com uma determinação como a sua.-disse Charlie dando força a amiga.Violet sorriu, animada.

---Char...por acaso você já mostrou um de seus desenhos pro Wonka?Nem que seja um daqueles de paisagem...- perguntou Violet já sabendo de antemão a resposta.

— Não.Primeiro que eu dei pra VOCÊ todos os meus desenhos de paisagem, segundo que os desenhos que tenho comigo são todos do meu "tema recorrente". Ele não vai se sentir confortável com a perspectiva de ser "muso inspirador" de artista.- disse Charlie numa brincadeira um pouco implicante.

— Se quiser eu te empresto as paisagens que você me deu...Mostra os desenhos e faz uma média com ele.Quem sabe ele não te pede pra fazer uma coisa "inédita"...tipo um desenho dele por exemplo. - ofereceu Violet, irônica.

Charlie riu.Choc apareceu do nada no pátio, indo se sentar no banco ao lado dos dois amigos.

— Oi Choc. Bom dia.- disse Charlie fazendo carinho na orelha do gato.

— Oi Halloween!- implicou Violet, recebendo um olhar exasperado do gato.

— Quando você vai parar de implicar com o gato Vio? –perguntou Charlie divertidamente.

— Nunca. Se esse gato fosse meu eu chamava ele de Halloween. Ou Jason. Ou Sexta –feira Treze.Ele é muito sinistro...- disse Vio dando de ombros.

— Viu Choc...agradeça todos os dias o dono que tem.- disse Charlie para o gato, alfinetando Vio de brincadeira.

Choc deu um miado rouco, como uma risada.

— Viu! O gato até ri da minha cara!Não duvido que ele entenda tudo que a gente tá dizendo.- disse Violet olhando pro gato.

— Nem eu.Choc foi meu primeiro amigo.- disse Charlie fazendo carinho atrás da orelha do gato, com um sorriso.

— Sua primeira amiga né? Esse gato é fêmea!- disse Violet reparando num detalhe crucial do gato.

— Nossa! Eu sou mesmo um lerdo! Nunca tinha reparado nisso...o Wonka sempre chamou o gato de Choc...eu pensei que ele fosse o Chocolat e não a Chocolat.- comentou Charlie intrigado.

— Viu, cabeça de vento!Se não fosse por mim você nunca ia reparar nisso.- disse Vio se gabando de brincadeira.

— Verdade. Ponto pra você.- disse Charlie entrando na brincadeira.

— Ahhhh não! Albert cabeça de melão e seus capachos a estibordo.- avisou Violet respirando fundo ao ver o menino insuportável e sua gangue se aproximarem.

— Violet...conta até dez mas não caia nas provocações dele. Você sabe que é isso que ele quer, ferrar com a gente.- disse Charlie com paciência. Violet era muito impulsiva e tinha uma tendência responder provocações com bofetadas.Charlie não queria que ela fosse suspensa por brigar dentro da escola...de novo.Choc miou aprovando o conselho de Charlie. Violet tentou se preparar para agüentar o pior.

— Ora...o viado e a aleijada...par perfeito.- disse Albert ao chegar perto deles. Charlie os ignorou solenemente, mas Violet deixou de olhar para o livro que estava estudando para olhar furiosamente para o rosto de Albert.

— Aleijado é o cu da tua mãe!- replicou Violet de pronto.

Charlie fechou os olhos exasperado. Se havia uma coisa com o poder de fazer Violet perder todo o bom senso e educação que tinha essa coisa era ser chamada de aleijada. Violet nunca superou verdadeiramente o fato de que teria de usar muleta para sempre, ou que nunca poderia comer algo duro de novo.Várias vezes ela tinha umas crises de "síndrome de abstinência" de chicletes.

— Olha. Que menina mal educada. Boca suja.- disse Albert tirando um chiclete do bolso da calça.

— Violet...ele só quer te tirar do sério. Não ligue.- murmurou Charlie, tentando convencer a si mesmo e a amiga de que não valia a pena revidar a provocação.

— Quer um chiclete Violet?Hummm...ele é bom. De tutti-frutti. Ainda tem aquele recheio líquido sabe...que escorre na língua. Uma beleza. –provocou Albert fazendo Violet tremer de raiva.

Charlie se levantou, pegou o chiclete da mão de Albert e tampou longe.

— Por que você não vai procurar outras pessoas pra irritar Albert?Isso tudo é amor por mim...ou pela Violet?- falou Charlie segurando a raiva. Fazer aquilo que Albert tinha feito com a Vio era muita, muita sacanagem.

— Ta louco. Eu só estava oferecendo um chiclete pra menina ali limpar a boca suja dela. Tudo na maior educação.- disse Albert com ironia.

Charlie já estava cogitando a possibilidade dele mesmo mandar o conselho que tinha dado para o espaço e espanar a cara de Albert quando Choc deu um miado de raiva, se arrepiando todo e pulando em cima do menino implicante.

Choc nunca pareceu tão possesso na vida. Arranhou, mordeu, pulou...isso tudo em cima de Albert que gritava que nem um doido, pedindo pelo amor de deus para tirarem o gato de cima dele. Violet ficou vermelha de tanto rir enquanto Charlie parecia estar entre o intrigado e o chocado. A gangue de Albert saiu de perto e se dispersou rapidinho, sem ajudar seu líder e morrendo de medo do gato.

— Choc! Chega!- mandou Charlie pasmo. O gato parou e pulou se postando ao lado de Violet, altivo.Albert saiu correndo, indo direto para a diretoria reclamar do gato.

— Valeu Halloween!- disse Violet feliz, fazendo carinho no gato que deu um miado, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Choc, some daqui. Senão todos nós vamos ter problemas.- falou Charlie sério.

Choc deu um jeito de sair furtivamente do colégio. Violet e Charlie foram chamados a diretoria, exasperados.

OoOoOoOoO

Os dois amigos entraram na sala impessoal e fria da diretora Hugges, uma mulher de uns sessenta e poucos anos de idade, muito enrugada e muito gorda. Violet e Charlie se entreolharam cúmplices, sentando-se lado a lado nas cadeiras postadas em frente à mesa da diretora.

— Albert me disse que foi atacado pelo gato de vocês. Acho que os dois sabem que isso é motivo suficiente para dar uma boa suspensão. Primeiro por trazerem animais na escola, segundo por permitirem que o animal em questão ferisse um dos alunos.- falou a mulher com sua voz de sapo.

— Cara senhora Hugges...nós realmente estávamos com um gato, mas ele não nos pertencia . É só um gato vira-lata com o qual estávamos brincando.- disse Charlie com um sorriso inocente.

— É...o gato tava por aí. A gente só fez carinho nele.- confirmou Violet entrando no plano de enrolação de Charlie.

— Bem, Albert me jurou que o gato tinha uma coleira.- disse Hugges se negando a ser facilmente enrolada.

— Ele tinha, senhora. Mas não era nosso.Não sabemos quem é o dono do gato.- rebateu Charlie com esperteza.

— Mesmo? Disso eu duvido, senhor Charlie Bucket. Dessa vez vocês se safaram por falta de provas...eu realmente não tenho como provar que o gato era de vocês.Mas se algum dia eu descobrir que vocês mentiram para mim, vão ficar de suspensão duas semanas, ouviram.

E nada de brincarem com bichinhos estranhos dentro do colégio! Não pense que você terá privilégios aqui só por ser protegido do senhor Wonka.- disse Hugges de forma nada simpática.

— Eu jamais pensaria algo assim, senhora Hugges. Podemos ir agora?- perguntou Charlie com tato.

— Podem!Sumam!Mas tenham em mente que vou ficar de olho em vocês dois.- avisou senhora Hugges, chateada por não poder punir os dois alunos.

Os dois saíram da sala da diretora, aliviados. Tinham perdido a ultima aula do dia por conta daquela conversa.O sino avisando a saída fez-se ouvir. Os dois pegaram seu material escolar e saíram do colégio.

— Essa foi por pouco.- comentou Violet quando se viram a uma distancia segura do colégio.

— Foi.- disse Charlie com um suspiro de alivio.

— Bem, nos vemos em frente a fábrica depois do almoço, ok.Faço questão de acompanhar sua vovó no hospital.- disse Violet animada

— Ok. Obrigado Vio, mesmo.- agradeceu Charlie com um sorriso.

— Não precisa agradecer!Até mais então, artista!- disse Violet tomando seu caminho rumo ao orfanato.

Charlie seguiu para a fábrica.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que chegou nos portões Charlie viu seu avô George tirar a limusine roxa da garagem da fábrica.

— Que diabos de carro feio!Lata velha!- praguejou George saindo da limusine.

— Bom dia vô.- disse Charlie rindo e balançando a cabeça...seu avô George não tinha mesmo jeito.

— Ah...bom dia. Só o fresco do seu tutor pra ter um carro desses. Vê se pode. Isso lá e cor que se pinte um carro. Ta parecendo uma uva.Ridículo!- reclamou George, exasperado.

— E a vovó Georgina?Como ela está?- perguntou Charlie.

— Sua vó Josefina e sua mãe estão aprontando ela pra ir ao médico.Ela queixou bastante de dor essa manhã...e isso é mal sinal.- disse George, não conseguindo disfarçar sua preocupação com a esposa.

— Você vai ver...não vão achar nada de errado nela. Pode ficar calmo.- disse Charlie, tentando tranqüilizar o avô.

— Espero que você esteja certo.- disse George num suspiro cansado.

— Vou entrar. Ver se mamãe precisa de mim.- avisou Charlie entrando na fábrica enquanto o avó ainda olhava com desgosto para a limusine roxa.

A primeira coisa que viu quando entrou na fábrica foi sua mãe e Josefina empurrando Georgina, que estava sentada numa colorida cadeira de rodas, toda decorada com balões coloridos em forma de vários bichinhos.Charlie sorriu, reconhecendo de pronto uma das idéias gentis de seu chocolateiro favorito.

— A moça bonita me deu um monte de bichinhos!- disse Georgina com um sorriso fraco, esquecendo-se um pouco da dor que sentia ao brincar com um balão em forma de urso panda cor de rosa.

Helena olhou tristemente para Georgina, com pena da velha senhora.

— São muito lindos os seus bichinhos vovó.- disse Charlie se ajoelhando aos pés da avó, sorrindo para ela.

— Ele gostou dos meus bichinhos!- falou Georgina satisfeita, com a voz fraca.

Logo Charlie viu Wonka chegar pelo corredor, apressado.

— O almoço vai ser servido na ante-sala da fábrica hoje, para facilitar a saída de vocês.- avisou Wonka esbaforido.

— Obrigado senhor Wonka.-disse Josefina de forma cortês.

— Oh! Disponha!- falou Wonka de forma teatral.

— A moça bonita voltou!- disse Georgina com um sorriso ao ver Wonka.

Charlie se levantou, ficando de pé em frente ao chocolateiro. Wonka,sorrindo, deu um divertido olhar exasperado a Charlie, mostrando que já estava acostumado a ser sempre chamado de "moça bonita" por Georgina. Charlie riu baixinho, retribuindo o sorriso com uma expressão de divertida cumplicidade.

-_— _ Ahhh..entendi. Vocês nunca me contam as coisas, né? Mas eu sou esperta e reparo tudo!- disse Georgina com um sorriso de criança satisfeita.

— Repara o que Georgina? –perguntou Josefina intrigada.

— Vocês nem me falaram! Saibam que eu faço muito gosto viu.- disse Georgina muito feliz.

— Faz gosto de que querida? –perguntou Helena também intrigada.

— De que? Do namoro do meu neto,ora!É claro. Ele e a moça bonita estão namorando, você não viu. São um casal tão bonito!- disse Georgina animada, esquecendo completamente sua dor.

Wonka ficou paralisado, os olhos arregalados em choque, sem saber o que dizer.

Charlie corou fortemente. Sua avó tinha cada uma!

— Vó, não é nada disso. Eu não estou namorando ninguém.- tentou consertar Charlie ao ver a cara chocada de todos ao seu redor e o silêncio mortal que se fez no corredor.

— Mentiroso! Eu vi como vocês se olham, eu vi. Vocês lembram eu e o George nos nossos tempos de namoro. Tempos tão bons aqueles...E olha que a moça bonita é muito gentil, uma moça de respeito, de família. Não vá se meter a engraçadinho com ela não, viu mocinho!Faça tudo dentro dos conformes.- falou Georgina com tato.

Charlie olhou para o lado e quando viu Wonka pensou que ele fosse desmaiar de tanto constrangimento. Mas não era para menos. Helena estava corada e Josefina sem fala.Charlie ficou muito feliz por George não estar ali naquele momento, ouvindo aquilo.

— É isso mesmo! Nada de avançar o sinal com moça de família!Isso não é coisa de menino de bem. Essas coisas são só pra depois do casamento.- disse Georgina veementemente.

Wonka tampou a boca com as mãos enluvadas, os olhos violeta arregalados refletindo uma mistura de choque, constrangimento e pavor.Charlie assistiu o chocolateiro sair correndo dali sem poder falar nada a respeito.

Joe, que vinha despreocupado pelo corredor, quase levou um encontrão com Wonka.

— O que houve com ele?- perguntou Joe intrigado para o neto ao chegar até onde os outros estavam.

— Bem, é uma longa história. Mas você pode ter certeza de que ele não vai almoçar conosco hoje vovô.- falou Charlie ainda corado, com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

— Errr...vamos almoçar? Não podemos chegar atrasados ao médico.- disse Josefina saindo de seu estado de choque.

— Vamos mamãe.- respondeu Helena levando a cadeira de rodas com Georgina, que agora estava quieta, brincando novamente com seus balões coloridos.

Durante o almoço Charlie contou em voz baixa a Joe o ocorrido, fazendo o avô rir muito.Wonka realmente não apareceu na mesa para almoçar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— Que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha!- disse Wonka para as paredes de seu escritório, nervoso.

Doris entrou na sala levando uma planilha de reformas para a fábrica e chegou bem a tempo de ouvir esse comentário.

— O que houve? Você está parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho e se continuar a espremer a bengala com as mãos vai acabar a quebrando.- disse Doris calma, sentando-se numa cadeira em frente a mesa de Wonka. O escritório do chocolateiro ficava num dos pontos mais altos da fábrica e tinha uma janela ampla, que dava para a cidade. Era uma sala relativamente pequena se comparada às outras do resto da fábrica e era dotada apenas de uma mesa de madeira escura de cacaueiro e duas cadeiras de espaldar alto forradas de veludo vermelho. Sobre a mesa a papelada mais importante de toda a fábrica esperava para ser vista e o telefone lilás que repousava num canto era a única ligação de Wonka com o mundo exterior, mas precisamente com seus distribuidores internacionais.A fábrica era auto-suficiente na maioria das suas funções, com a exceção da distribuição em alguns poucos paises de difícil acesso.

— Houve Georgina. Ela com as invenções dela...ai que vergonha.- disse Wonka se sentando e tampando o rosto com as mãos nervosamente.

— Invenções?- perguntou Doris um pouco intrigada e um pouco sem entender nada.

— Cismou que eu...e o...você sabe...que nós estaríamos...- tentou falar Wonka sem se sentir novamente constrangido.

— Entendi.E a família dele toda estava lá perto e ficou chocada com o comentário -disse Doris dando de ombros.

— Exato!Mais ou menos isso.-disse Wonka respirando fundo e tirando as mãos de frente do rosto, se acalmando.

— Bem, foi só uma brincadeira... – comentou Doris casualmente. Wonka pareceu se perder em pensamentos ao ouvir esse comentário.Sua expressão foi mudando, se tornando mais séria e soturna.

O fato da família de Charlie ter ficado em silencio envergonhado frente a brincadeira boba de Georgina era o que tinha deixado o chocolateiro mais sem graça. Tinha mostrado de forma sutil que os Buckets jamais o aceitariam completamente, mesmo com toda a gentileza que tinha dispensado a eles. Ele era um intruso na família Bucket.No final das contas, eles queriam que Charlie não lhe seguisse o exemplo e fosse um menino normal.Aquele assunto suscitado por uma brincadeira era mais serio que uma discussão sobre sexualidade. Mesmo porque Wonka não tinha sexualidade nenhuma, detestava os toques de ambos os sexos igualmente.O fato de que amava Charlie não mudava em nada seu pavor por contatos.

O assunto tinha ligação com o que a família queria para o futuro do jovem e que não era que ele se tornasse um chocolateiro insano aos moldes de seu tutor. Charlie, com fábrica ou sem fábrica, estava sendo guiado pela família para uma vida padrão, com faculdade, vida social, namorada, casamento, filhos, tardes de domingo em frente a tv, roupas respeitáveis e comportamento social aceito.Wonka destoava de tudo isso e sabia. Aliás, ele achava esse tipo de vida o cúmulo da mediocridade.

— O que você está pensando William Wonka?- perguntou Doris séria ao ver a expressão de seu chefe se tornar estranhamente sombria.

— Que minha generosidade cometeu um erro crasso.- disse Wonka, olhando pela janela a cidade, aos seus pés.

— Que erro?- perguntou Doris, sabendo de antemão o que o chefe ia falar.

— Permitir que Chalie trouxesse a "etc" dele para morar aqui. Eu não queria vê-lo triste e acabei me deixando levar.Eles não são más pessoas, mas tem uma visão de vida muito diferente da minha. Uma hora vamos acabar brigando de forma drástica.- disse Wonka sério, os olhos refletindo uma passividade agressiva e adulta.

— Eles são bons. Apenas querem o melhor para Charlie, querem que ele tenha um caminho mais fácil em frente pro futuro.Um caminho mais garantido, onde ele seja mais aceito.- disse Doris dando de ombros.

— Eu sei. Charlie é muito especial, é único. Não quero perde-lo Doris. Quero dar a ele o trabalho da minha vida, a ele e a ninguém mais.Temo que a família dele vá um dia tentar tira-lo de mim.Não no sentido estrito da frase, mas no sentido metafórico. Digo, que quando ele já estiver auto-suficiente para assumir a fábrica não vai mais ter a amizade que tem comigo e vai se afastar lentamente.A fábrica vai ser dele, ele será respeitável e padrão e eu serei descartado, não por maldade dele, mas por influencia da família Bucket que, como você disse, quer que Charlie siga pelo caminho mais fácil.-disse Wonka especulando.

— Tem uma outra alternativa a isso...Ele pode brigar com a família e impor a personalidade dele.- disse Doris, um pouco tensa.

— Ele é um conciliador Doris.Não entra em brigas facilmente, ainda mais contra a família que ama. Ele vai tentar conciliar a situação o máximo de tempo que puder, para evitar um conflito.Mas isso não vai durar para sempre e um dia ele vai ter de escolher o que é mais importante: satisfazer as expectativas da família ou seguir o caminho estranho e incerto que eu ofereço ao dar a fábrica a ele.Uma hora conciliar a fábrica e a família se tornará impossível para ele Doris.- disse Wonka com leveza.

— Entendi.Você não contou a ele nenhum dos grandes segredos da fábrica, não é? Aqueles segredos que só o dono dela sabe, que eu nem posso desconfiar quais sejam, embora saiba e pressinta que eles existem.Eu sei que não conheço nem chegarei a conhecer todas as salas deste lugar. Às vezes eu não sei nem mesmo quem é você William Wonka...o frágil e gentil chefe com quem convivo normalmente ou esse homem sábio e assustador que você mostra quando menos se espera. – disse Doris, respirando fundo. Aquela faceta de Wonka a assustava, porque via a sua frente alguém forte, poderoso, capaz de tudo. Muito diferente do chefe "over", feliz, animado, criativo, maluco e até um pouco caricatural com quem convivia.

— Doris,vou confiar uma coisa a você.Um segredo. Ele vai tranqüiliza-la e responder essa sua dúvida, mesmo porque ela só te perturbou ao longo dos anos de convivência comigo e não quero que você pense que sou um falso, porque não é esse o caso. E porque, apesar de seus deslizes, você é o ser vivo mais leal a mim e que melhor me conhece.Você sabe o princípio da natureza do chocolate meio amargo?- perguntou Wonka tamborilando os dedos na mesa, descontraído.

— Não.Sou da administração...não lido muito com culinária.- disse Doris sincera.Estava disposta a honrar a confiança de Wonka a qualquer preço e guardar segredo com sua vida.

— Lembro que uma das primeiras coisas que perguntei a tutora que me ensinou a fazer chocolates há muito tempo atrás, quando era jovem, foi o porque da natureza do chocolate meio amargo.Sabe o que ela me respondeu? Que o cacau que faz o chocolate é amargo Doris.Ele tem de ser modificado por vários processos ate se tornar doce, agradável ao paladar. O chocolate meio amargo é aquele que tem as duas naturezas: a amargura do que um dia foi e a doçura daquilo que se tornou.- explicou Wonka com serenidade.

— Entendi perfeitamente agora.Obrigado pela confiança.- disse Doris, com polidez.

— Quero ficar sozinho agora.- disse Wonka com um suspiro.

— Licença.- disse Doris se retirando.

Nada nem ninguém seria capaz de fazer Doris falar uma palavra que fosse daquela conversa que tivera com o chefe e Wonka tinha plena consciência disso. Assim como Doris sabia que enquanto vivesse nunca chegaria a descobrir ou saber mais do que aquilo que lhe fora contado naquela conversa. Aquele era o auge da confiança que Wonka podia ter por alguém. Transcender esse limite seria tarefa de Charlie, sucessor de Wonka por direito.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie e toda sua família estavam dando um jeito de colocar Georgina na limusine roxa quando Violet chegou.

— Oi.Vim ajudar no que puder.-Vio aos Buckets, simpática.

— Obrigado Violet.É muito gentil de sua parte se preocupar.- disse Josefina com um sorriso para a menina.

— Você deveria deixar de ser lerdo e convidar essa menina linda que a Violet é pra sair.- disse o avô George para Charlie, de mau humor.

— Por favor...nada desses assuntos hoje, ok.Violet é só minha amiga.- pediu Charlie já sem paciência para assuntos daquele tipo.

— Ele é menino decente e já tem namorada George!Não vá dar mau conselho ao menino.- disse Georgina ao ter sua atenção captada pelo assunto.

— Aiiii... esse assunto de novo não...- murmurou Charlie para si mesmo exasperado, sendo ouvido por Violet.

— Que assunto?Você ta mesmo namorando? Eu pensei que...- perguntou a menina curiosa.

— Não estou namorando Vio, é que...- começou a explicar Charlie.

— Como assim meu neto já tem namorada?- perguntou George intrigado.

— Ele namora a moça bonita dona da fábrica.- afirmou Georgina com expressão de quem estava orgulhosa da boa escolha do neto.

Violet olhou para Charlie. Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente. Violet caiu no riso.Joe também não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir.Josefina ignorou o assunto, exasperada.Helena também riu, baixinho.

— Que moça bonita o caramba! Aquilo é um homem feio e esquisito, isso sim!Charlie...me diga que isso não é verdade. Olha que eu te dou uma sova!- alertou George irritado.

— Olha, eu não quero brigar com você hoje e sei que você de cabeça muito quente por causa da saúde da vovó e que isso geralmente faz com que você fale besteira, mas "aquilo" tem um nome.O nome é senhor William Wonka e ele é uma pessoa de bem, bem sucedida, gentil e que realmente se importa conosco. Nada te dá o direito de falar assim dele, sem o menor respeito.- disse Charlie sério, chocado com o preconceito do avô.

— Mas você não pode negar que ele é efeminado demais para uma pessoa de bem.- replicou George, sério.

Violet e Joe se entreolharam, cientes que uma briga ali não poderia ser evitada, por mais que a hora não fosse propicia para discussões daquela natureza.

— Por favor, agora não é hora para brigas!Vamos acabar com isso.- disse Helena sendo enfática.

— Não acredito que você está julgando mal uma pessoa, duvidando do caráter dela, por causa de uma coisa tão...tão...idiota! Isso é ridículo!Ainda mais quem...- disse Charlie exasperado.

— George! Você está indo longe demais...e hora de parar, ficar quieto...você hoje está muito estressado e preocupado e só falando besteira.- aconselhou Joe com prudência.

— Não estou duvidando do caráter de ninguém. Só acho que ele é delicado demais pra um homem e que devia dar um jeito de se tratar, porque isso é doença.Não é normal da natureza essa coisa de homem muito cheio de frufru.Deus me livre ter alguém assim doente na minha família.- disse George deixando claro que sentia pena da "enfermidade" de Wonka e que não queria esse mau destino para o neto.

— Mesmo? Então que clinica de tratamento o senhor me recomenda?- replicou Charlie com amargura.

— O que você está insinuando?- perguntou George com ira contida.

— Leia nas entrelinhas!- disse Charlie perdendo de vez a paciência.

— Hey! Hey! Hey! Calem a boca todos vocês! Agora não é hora pra discussão inútil.Georgina tem médico, ok!E ela não ta bem e precisa de atenção agora.- mandou Violet com veemência, esquecendo-se de sua educação.

A menina conseguiu que todos se calassem, porem o clima estava distante de ser pacífico no lugar. Josefina balançou a cabeça negativamente e tinha um olhar distante e amargurado. George estava lívido, chocado com a revelação do neto. Charlie estava envergonhado de si mesmo por ter entrado numa briga, coisa que não era de seu feitio, por motivo tão tolo e infantil.Joe procurou acalmar o neto, indo para perto dele e colocando-lhe uma mão no ombro, dando –lhe apoio. Helena respirou fundo e ignorou aquela briga, decidida a se concentrar nas necessidades de Georgina naquele momento. Georgina ficou quietinha, com cara triste, como se achasse que estavam tristes com ela.

— Desculpem...acho que exagerei...- disse Violet constrangida.

— Tudo bem Violet. Todos nós exageramos hoje. Acho que estamos todos de cabeça quente.- disse Charlie a amiga, tranqüilizando-a.

Charlie sorriu para a amiga e para o avô Joe e foi para perto de Georgina, abaixando-se a altura da cadeira de rodas para olhar nos olhos dela.

— Eu fiz todo mundo ficar triste...- disse Georgina, quase chorando.

— Não vovó. Não foi você que fez todo mundo ficar triste. Fui eu.A senhora é uma fada, não faz ninguém ficar triste.- disse Charlie com gentileza

Georgina deu um sorriso e estendeu os braços para abraçar o neto. Charlie se deixou ser abraçado pela avó.

— Meu netinho é um príncipe!- disse Georgina com um sorriso.

Charlie sorriu.

— É, e o príncipe Charlie vai ajudar a fada Georgina a entrar na carruagem roxa para ir ver o medico do reino.- disse Charlie brincando com a avó, que riu.

Charlie e Helena se puseram a colocar Georgina sentada no banco de trás da limusine, tomando cuidado para que a velha dama não sentisse muita dor ao ser movida.George estava quieto e taciturno, segurando com desprezo o volante do carro. Josefina parecia um pouco amargurada e foi falar com Joe, que estava ao lado de Violet, conversando com a garota.

— Joe...querido... venha comigo um instante ...quero falar com você.-disse Josefina pesarosa, puxando o marido para um pouco longe de Violet.

— O que houve? – perguntou Joe intrigado.

— Eu realmente acho que o senhor Wonka, apesar de muito bom, gentil, cortês e prestativo, vem sendo de certa forma uma má influencia para o nosso neto Charlie. George tem um pouco de razão naquilo que disse agora pouco e...não gostaria de ver nosso neto envolvido com...você sabe.- disse Josefina docemente, em voz baixa, se preocupando com Charlie.

Josefina era oriunda de uma família muito religiosa, que sempre viu com muito maus olhos qualquer coisa que se afastasse da doutrina. Tinha lhe sido ensinado desde pequena que qualquer opção fora do tradicional casamento cristão era errada e que só poderia trazer infelicidade à pessoa. Quando sua filha engravidou ainda adolescente e se recusou a dizer quem era o pai do seu filho Josefina passou um bom tempo argumentando com ela, tentando convence-la a achar alguém para se casar. Só depois de muita conversa Joe conseguiu convencer sua esposa de que era melhor que Helena não se casasse forçada, mas por amor. Mesmo assim Helena se recusou veementemente a dizer quem era o pai de seu filho, coisa que até hoje ninguém da família a não ser ela mesma sabia.

— O que nosso neto é ou deixa de ser nesse sentido não tem ligação nenhuma com Wonka querida. Ele seria exatamente a mesma coisa, mesmo que nunca tivesse conhecido o chocolateiro. Em outras palavras, essa foi uma decisão de Charlie. Ele, como o adulto que está se tornando, decidiu que esse era o jeito dele amar.Não tem nada de errado nisso.- falou Joe em voz baixa, serenamente.

— Oh, Joe...eu não consigo ver como isso possa ser certo. Bem, depois discutimos isso. Agora não é hora e não quero que Charlie me ouça. Não quero que ele pense que o acho ruim, ou acho Wonka ruim...não é isso. Apenas não vejo o caminho que ele está tomando agora como correto.- explicou Josefina com delicadeza.

Violet, que estava por perto, conseguiu ouvir toda a conversa entre os dois avós de seu amigo. Pelo sim ou pelo não, ia contar tudo que tinha escutado a Charlie assim que tivesse a chance.

Depois de Georgina ter sido gentilmente colocada no carro o resto da família tomou seus lugares e George deu a partida. Foram rumo ao hospital em silencio pesaroso. Sem saber da briga que havia ocorrido nos portões de sua fábrica, da janela de seu escritório, Wonka viu o carro roxo partir pela cidade.

Em breve Doris saberia por meio dos empregados Oompas encarregados de monitorar os arredores da fábrica de cada palavra proferida diante aos portões e informaria o chocolateiro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

É...a coisa ta começando a pegar fogo... è impressão minha ou escuto as trombetas de uma guerra Buckets versus Wonka ecoando no ar. Culpem o George!

Bem agradeço as lindas reviews que me mandaram Aniannka (nunca sei ao certo onde ficam os ns no seu nome... gomen nasai. A prósito... esse nome é egípcio? Parece.).

Isabella Lestrange, fada minha que sempre me da um help quando preciso. E Srta Nina a quem estou tentando convencer de um romance Charlie Wonka e feliz por estar conseguindo.

Agradeço também os leitores silentes desse meu trabalho que em muito me diverte.Arigato.

Daqui pra frente a coisa fica preta heheheehehe. Alguém aqui se lembra de Slugworth?Em breve ele fará seu retorno triunfal a esse fic e com alguns novos aliados.

Bem, fico por aqui.

Kisses and lots of joy and candy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Vida meio amarga.

O hospital da cidade era asséptico e impessoal. Sentado ao lado de Violet na tristonha sala de espera, Charlie se incomodava com o silêncio e com a frieza do lugar. Decididamente não queria morrer num lugar assim quando chegasse sua hora...gostaria se possível de morrer na fábrica, num lugar cheio de alegria.

O clima entre os Buckets não tinha melhorado. A briga nos portões da fábrica ainda estava muito viva entre eles. George não havia mais falado com o neto desde a discussão, nem Josefina.Violet e Joe deram mostras de estarem o apoiando. Helena parecia ter ignorado completamente a briga e seus motivos.

Georgina estava sendo submetida a exames e testes. Helena e Charlie fizeram questão de que ela ficasse com os balões pelo máximo de tempo possível.Eles a alegravam e a faziam se esquecer da dor.

Violet estava tensa com a demora de noticias sobre o estado de saúde de Georgina. Apesar dela não ser sua avó e daquela não ser sua família ela gostava muito deles.

Uma jovem auxiliar de enfermagem entrou na sala de espera carregando uma prancheta. Era uma menina lindíssima, de cabelos cacheados, olhos claros e porte altivo.Tinha um sorriso bem delineado, gestos graciosos e usava um charmoso uniforme de enfermeira.

--- Bom dia. Sou Veruca Salt, auxiliar de enfermagem do hospital encarregada da senhora Georgina Bucket. – disse a menina se apresentando.

--- Veruca!- falou Violet espantada em ver ali a jovem mimada que com ela tinha feito a visita a fabrica de chocolates, anos atrás.

Charlie também olhou para a menina surpreso. Esperava nunca mais ver Veruca e que a menina estivesse numa mansão inglesa cheia de criados a quilômetros de sua cidade.

--- Vim avisar que Georgina terá de permanecer no hospital hoje, para fazer vários exames dos quais necessita. Só manhã cedo a doutora Katrina dará seu parecer a respeito da saúde dela, com base nos exames.- avisou Veruca de forma profissional.

Os Buckets concordaram em deixar Georgina passar aquela noite no hospital. Ficou combinado que Josefina dormiria com ela, para ajudar no que preciso fosse.

Veruca sorriu e se aproximou de seus antigos colegas de excursão. A menina parecia encantada em revê-los.

--- Olá Violet...que bom revê-la. Também é bom revê-lo, Charlie.- disse Veruca com simpatia.

--- Sei...-murmurou Violet emburrada.Não confiaria em Veruca nem se fosse paga para isso e achava aquela simpatia toda forçada.

---Nossa...que estranho. Não esperava ver você de novo...ainda mais aqui.- comentou Charlie de forma cortês.

--- Bem, nem eu. Desde que sofri aquele desastroso acidente na fábrica por causa de minha burrice e falta de bom senso aprendi minha lição.Eu era muito mimada e egoísta e reconheço isso. Felizmente vi meu erro a tempo de repara-lo e comecei a ajudar pessoas carentes em tudo que podia. Infelizmente minha vontade de ser útil ao mundo não era bem vista por meu pai e quando eu me recusei a casar com um bom partido rico porque queria trabalhar ele me deserdou. Hoje em dia vivo do que ganho como auxiliar de enfermagem aqui, como integrante do projeto Wonka de saúde gratuita para todos.- disse Veruca com um sorriso leve e cordial. A menina estava um pouco corada ao falar com Charlie, encantada com o adolescente garboso que o menino pobre havia se tornado.

--- Que bom que você faz parte do projeto!- disse Charlie animado, uma vez que aquele projeto filantrópico tinha sido uma de suas primeiras idéias como aprendiz da fábrica.

Além de ajudar pessoas e fazer todos mais felizes, projetos filantrópicos de Wonka ajudavam na boa imagem da sua empresa e na publicidade...além de concederem a fábrica abatimentos significativos nos impostos.Charlie ficava bobo em ver o quão esperto Wonka era para os negócios, sempre fazendo o que lhe era vantajoso e ao mesmo tempo sempre concedendo com seus projetos inúmeras gentilezas que tornavam o mundo menos amargo.

--- O Char foi o idealizador do desse projeto.- comentou Violet orgulhosa do amigo e duvidando que aquela historia toda de "filantropia" vinda de Veruca fosse verdadeira.Para Violet Veruca não passava de uma bela mentirosa.

--- Nossa!- disse Veruca maravilhada.

--- Você sabe que fim levaram os outros dois que ganharam cupons dourados?- perguntou Charlie curioso.

--- Bem, não sei que fim levou Augustus Gloop, mas sei que Mike Teve foi preso e condenado à pena de prisão perpétua, pelo assassinato dos pais.A imprensa meio que abafou esse caso, porque na época estava acontecendo um escândalo político nos Estados Unidos muito mais importante do que a morte de duas pessoas comuns.Fiquei sabendo disso meio que sem querer, através de uma amiga texana que tenho.Acho que a noticia só teve destaque em jornais locais.-disse Veruca, desconfortável.

--- Credo!- comentou Violet com uma careta.

--- Coitados...de todos eles.- disse Charlie penalizado.

--- É...Mike era muito desequilibrado, tadinho. Eu me lembro dele na fábrica, sempre destruindo tudo o que via.- comentou Veruca delicadamente.

--- É...mas vamos colocar aí que santos nenhum de nós éramos.- disse Violet incomodada com a pose politicamente correta de Veruca.

--- Eu sei...Éramos terríveis. Só você se salvou Charlie.Você era um bom menino.- elogiou Veruca um pouco tímida, com os olhos brilhando.

Charlie sorriu sem graça.

--- Obrigado...mas...eu também não fui nenhum anjo. Quase me dei mal naquela visita a fabrica também.- disse Charlie um pouco desconfortável com os elogios.

--- Que mudança hein? Elogiando o Char...quem diria.Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso acontecer.- disse Violet com expressão sarcástica. Não conseguia engolir uma pessoa chamar a outra de "pobretão" pra baixo e depois vir elogiando ela, mudando de opinião assim do nada só porque deu na telha.

--- As pessoas mudam...melhoram.-disse Veruca se sentindo levemente alfinetada.

--- É...estou vendo...- disse Violet com ironia.

--- Bem, que bom que estamos todos de bem com a vida, cada um em seu caminho.- disse Charlie tentando parar com a implicância das duas garotas.

--- Sinto muito por sua perna, Violet.-disse Veruca com simpatia, penalizada, pensando se tratar de algo temporário o uso de muletas pela garota.

--- Não precisa sentir por ela.Eu já sinto todos os malditos dias e vou continuar sentindo até o dia da minha morte!- disse Violet com amargor, forçando-se a andar rápido com sua muleta para longe daquela menina que considerava uma falsa de marca maior. Charlie viu com pesar Violet se afastar arrastando sua perna ruim. Tinha simpatizado com Veruca e considerava que era possível que a menina tivesse realmente mudado para melhor.

--- Eu fui uma tola, não é? Pensei que ela tivesse sofrido um acidente temporário...eu não imaginei...- começou a dizer Veruca, constrangida ao notar que Violet estava aleijada para o resto da vida.

--- Tudo bem. A Violet tem um gênio difícil. Você não tinha como saber.- disse Charlie com um sorriso, tranqüilizando Veruca.

--- Ela não gostou muito de mim. É uma amiga ciumenta e parece gostar muito de você.- disse Veruca retribuindo o sorriso do jovem.

--- Ela é minha melhor amiga. E tem um bom coração.Tenha paciência com ela e acho que vocês serão boas amigas.- disse Charlie lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que Violet o apoiara e ajudara.

--- Espero que sim. Me sinto muito sozinha nessa cidade. Acabei de chegar, não sei onde fica nada, não tenho amigos ou parentes que me ajudem.Estou morando no alojamento do projeto Wonka junto com outros auxiliares de enfermagem.Fiquei de ir hoje me matricular na escola pública daqui, mas eu não sei onde ela é...- disse Veruca com sua voz suave e delicada.

Josefina sorriu ao ver o seu neto conversando tão amigavelmente com uma menina tão bonita.George também pareceu satisfeito.Ambos esperavam que a declaração do menino não tivesse passado de uma tentativa de defender o tutor que não seria levada a sério.Helena observou tudo em silêncio. Ela jamais pré julgaria o filho. Sabia muito bem o que era o peso do preconceito, pois ao ficar grávida solteira aos dezesseis anos teve de enfrentar muitas falácias e olhares, sendo considerada uma "mulher da vida" quando na verdade era apenas uma jovem sonhadora e tola que tinha sido enganada e traída por um homem que jurou que a amava.

--- Eu te levo até lá hoje mais tarde, se você quiser.- ofereceu Charlie com cortesia.

--- Obrigado! Isso me ajudaria muito.Tenho de começar logo a estudar se quiser passar no vestibular de medicina.- disse Veruca animada.

--- Tem razão. Medicina é muito difícil, mas é uma profissão maravilhosa...salvar vidas.- disse Charlie amigável.

--- E você? O que quer fazer na vida?- perguntou Veruca curiosa.

--- Eu quero ser um excelente doceiro e aprender a tocar bem a fábrica.- disse Charlie, casualmente.Esse era seu desejo real, pois amava aquela fábrica e amava fazer doces.Se ia fazer uma faculdade de artes era apenas por insistência de sua mãe e porque achava que o curso ia estimular sua criatividade e ser útil em suas futuras criações como doceiro.

--- Ah é! Você é herdeiro legal de Willy Wonka! Nossa, isso é maravilhoso. Você é o futuro chocolateiro fantástico.- disse Veruca fascinada.

--- Assim espero. Sou só um aprendiz, um estudante. Ainda nem sou sócio da fábrica ou a represento de alguma forma, em nada.Estou muito longe de chegar ao nível de Wonka. Ele é um gênio na arte dos doces e na gerencia dos negócios e não sei se um dia vou conseguir superá-lo.- disse Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai. Pode acreditar em mim!- disse Veruca incentivando Charlie.

--- Espero que sim...-disse Charlie um pouco encabulado.

Uma enfermeira chamou Veruca de volta ao trabalho e eles combinaram de se encontrar às seis horas em frente ao hospital, para Charlie mostrar a menina onde ficava a escola.

Charlie foi atrás de Violet assim que Veruca foi embora.Foi encontrar a amiga quieta, sentada num banco da pequena pracinha e asséptica que havia em frente ao hospital.

--- Você está bem?-perguntou Charlie.

--- Estou. Acho que estou pegando o stress da sua família.Senta aí!- disse Violet com um suspiro de descontração.

--- Ela não sabia. Não falou por mal.- disse Charlie com tato, tentando fazer Violet "desculpar" Veruca.

--- Ela podia até não saber Char, mas que ela é uma falsa isso ela é. Toma cuidado com ela.Ela é encrenca na certa, vai por mim.- disse Violet casualmente.

--- Você é uma desconfiada de marca maior.- disse Charlie, brincalhão.

--- Sou mesmo. E você também devia ser. Ta pensando o que? Você agora é rico, tem de se cuidar para não te passarem para trás.- disse Violet genuinamente preocupada com o amigo.

--- Pode deixar. Eu sei me cuidar.- disse Charlie de forma neutra.

--- Cara, o que foi aquilo hoje na frente da fabrica? "Revelações para toda a família", o show. Você simplesmente saiu do armário ali mesmo, sem medo nem da cara feia do George.- comentou Violet com bom humor.

--- Nem eu sei porque fiz aquilo. Na hora fiquei tão irritado, tão fulo da vida com que vô George disse, que falei sem pensar.Não admito que falem de Wonka daquele jeito, não na minha frente.Aquilo é puro preconceito e como se isso não bastasse ainda são afirmações não procedem a verdade. Wonka é excêntrico sim, mas é de uma forma infantil, sem malicia nenhuma.- disse Charlie tentando em parte se explicar para a amiga.

--- Falou a voz do amor!Que lindo!- zoou Violet em voz baixa, só para Charlie ouvir.

Charlie deu um empurrão leve na amiga, que riu.

--- Você é uma pateta Vio.- disse Charlie balançando a cabeça, rindo também.

--- Sou uma pateta que se preocupa porque sabe que você comprou uma briga séria com sua família depois da revelação de hoje. Ouvi sua vó Josefina falar com seu avô Joe que não acha nada legal você não gostar de garotas.E você vai precisar de muita determinação pra dobrar umas cabeças duras, tipo a do George, por exemplo.Sem contar que, francamente, acho que a porta da fábrica é um lugar bem propicio para o Wonka ficar sabendo do que aconteceu.- disse Violet com prudência.

--- Ele vai ficar sabendo Violet.Isso é fato.- disse Charlie num suspiro exasperado.

--- Como você acha que ele vai reagir?- perguntou Violet.

--- Não faço a mínima idéia Vio. Mas espero que ele tome essa briga como algo bobo e não leve ela muito a sério.Tudo o que eu não quero na vida é ver Wonka e minha família brigando.-disse Charlie resignado a ter de esperar pelo imprevisível. Poderia ficar angustiado pensando nas várias possibilidades desastrosas que a repercussão daquela briga poderia trazer ou poderia ficar calmo e esperar os acontecimentos que se seguiriam. Com bom senso adulto, Charlie escolheu a segunda opção.

--- Eu preciso ir. Tenho de dar um treino pro time de basquete hoje a tarde. Sabe como é...o campeonato estadual está chegando e queremos levar a taça pra casa.- disse Violet se levantando com dificuldade do banco.

--- Ok. Me avise se precisar de patrocínio esse ano pras camisas do time.-falou Charlie se levantando e ajudando a amiga a se apoiar na muleta.

--- Valeu, eu aviso.Vê se não arruma muita encrenca, artista. E boa sorte para resolver bem as tretas que você já arrumou.A gente se vê!- disse Violet se afastando lentamente.

--- Até mais Vio!- disse o menino acenando para a amiga.

Depois de tudo o que tinha passado naquele dia, Charlie queria ficar um pouco sozinho.Relembrou a briga nos portões da fábrica em todos os seus detalhes.Riu de si mesmo ao se imaginar como um daqueles cavaleiros andantes que lutavam para defender a honra da dama amada.No caso do cavalheiro amado, claro.

Andou um pouco sem rumo pela cidade, olhando vitrines e pensando.Não sentia vontade de comprar nada, mesmo podendo comprar metade da cidade se quisesse.O dinheiro que Wonka lhe dispensava para gastos pessoais era uma pequena fortuna que Charlie gastava em livros, materiais de desenho, necessidades básicas e caridade.Não se encantava com o dinheiro nem com o status de herdeiro.Eram ambos coisas banais perto da magia que era sua vida dentro da fábrica, sobre o olhar sempre presente e carinhoso de seu tutor. Era uma sensação extasiante por si só apenas estar lá, sobre a proteção dos olhos violetas de Wonka.

E Wonka sempre estava lá, por perto, vendo cada experimento que o aprendiz fazia, ensinado-o com extrema paciência e delicadeza, tomando precauções para que não se ferisse com nada, tendo sempre a graciosidade de não trata-lo como uma criança tola.Nunca, nunca Wonka o afastou por falta de tempo, ou outras desculpas que os adultos dão para crianças quando não querem lhes dar atenção por algum motivo. Estava sempre solícito, sempre ouvindo, sempre atento.

Charlie não se esquecia do dia em que aos treze anos tinha tido sua primeira e única briga na escola (com Albert), recebido uma suspensão escolar e voltado machucado para casa. Toda sua família ficou triste com sua atitude e recomendou a ele que não se metesse mais em brigas.Eles foram carinhosos, fazendo curativos em seus machucados e não brigando com ele por a causa do ocorrido, mas o advertindo de forma cordial, civilizada e até mesmo brincalhona. Mesmo assim o menino tinha ficado muito aborrecido com a suspensão e com a família o repreendendo.

Depois de ouvir educadamente e quieto o que seus familiares tinham a dizer Charlie foi direto para o campo de doces. E Willy estava lá, sem saber de nada que tinha acontecido na escola do menino, sentado debaixo de uma arvore de pirulitos descansando depois de uma manhã de trabalho árduo. Charlie se sentou ao lado do tutor e estava visivelmente chateado, principalmente por sua família não ter ouvido seus motivos para a briga.

Wonka tinha se virado e perguntado um banal e afetado: "o que foi que te aconteceu?". E Charlie começou a contar o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiu mais parar. Falou durante horas, frustrado. Falou das ofensas de Albert, de como não confiava em seus amigos de escola (a exceção de Violet), de como se sentia mal pelas pessoas o tratarem bem agora apenas por ele ser um herdeiro, sobre as aulas pouco criativas que tinha e sobre o maldito removedor Benet de verrugas.Falou sobre a vida nos tempos necessidade, falou todas as humilhações sofridas, da vida sem amigos e sem perspectivas que levara e todas as dificuldades. Permitiu-se até mesmo confessar seus pequenos egoísmos politicamente incorretos, como querer de forma obsessiva o cupom dourado durante a promoção da fábrica.Depois de falar uma verdadeira enxurrada de coisas ele olhou para Wonka e com espanto viu que o chocolateiro tinha escutado atentamente cada palavra que dissera, sem emitir um julgamento que fosse.Aquela sensação de ser ouvido como um igual o deixou aparvalhado.Não havia em Willy o orgulho adulto que julga estúpidas as dores dos mais jovens, mas sim um entendimento silencioso e gentil de seus problemas. Wonka sorriu de forma serena e Charlie se sentiu leve só por ele estar ali, ouvindo.E de repente era como se nenhuma daquelas dores que tinha relatado tivessem existido, como se sua alma estivesse lavada de quilos de sentimentos ruins represados por anos.

Depois disso ficaram muito tempo sentados em silêncio, olhando o fluir do rio de chocolate. Foi naquele dia que Charlie pensou pela primeira vez "Quero casar com ele".

E esse desejo foi tão forte que Charlie soube que aquilo era o verdadeiro significado da palavra "desejar". E sabia que qualquer outro desejo era uma sombra perto daquele e que queria um dia ser digno de _ouvir_.Queria um dia sentar ali, naquele mesmo lugar, e ouvir tudo, todas as dores e triunfos daquele que estava ao seu lado.Sentiu uma onda de amor tão incondicional, tão absoluta que não se atrevia a olhar para o tutor. Tinha medo de que se olhasse para ele sua imagem se desvanecesse sob a força de seu amor.Preferiu olhar para o rio, sentindo-se flutuar numa espécie desconhecida de vertigem. Não mais olhava para o tutor com os olhos da idolatria e do fascínio. Havia transcendido ambos.

Passou pelas ruas, embalado por lembranças. Nada naquelas ruas poderia encanta-lo. Sua vida era dentro da fábrica de chocolates. Sua vida era ao lado de Wonka.

Voltou ao hospital poucos minutos antes das seis horas, buscar Veruca como havia combinado.Não importava como, mas não permitiria que aquela briga inútil o afastasse de Wonka.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Augustus Gloop se sentou desconfortavelmente no sofá da ante sala escura do escritório de Mordred Slugworth.Detestava aquele lugar e detestava com todas as suas forças trabalhar para Slugworth. Estava ali apenas porque devia uma soma de dinheiro monstruosa ao cruel empresário, soma que sua família jamais teria condições pagar. Seu pai tinha morrido cedo por culpa de problemas de saúde causados por obesidade mórbida.O rapaz e sua mãe teriam ido pelo mesmo caminho se Slugworth não tivesse se prestado a ajuda-los, pagando caros tratamentos para ambos.

Infelizmente parecia que a mãe de Augustus não estava devidamente com medo da morte a ponto de mudar seus hábitos alimentares, o que culminou numa internação definitiva em um hospital caro para trata-la de vários problemas decorrentes de sua teimosia.

Porém, após ter um infarto aos doze anos de idade, Augustus tinha ficado com muito, muito medo da morte. Assim que se viu saudável de novo ele mudou seus hábitos por completo. Tinha uma alimentação saudável, praticava esportes e tinha deixado de lado muitas das guloseimas que antes eram sua vida.Mudou muito com os anos.Quem o visse jamais o reconheceria.

Quem poderia adivinhar que o menino gordo e mal educado que uma vez tinha pisado naquela cidade para uma excursão a fabrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka era agora o jovem esbelto, escultural, de olhos azuis piscina e cabelos ruivos cortados com esmero que estava sentado educadamente na sala de espera de Slugworth? Augustus tinha cuidado também de sua educação, na tentativa de não ser muito manipulado por seu odiado chefe.Nunca gostara de estar nas mãos daquele homem de olhar ganancioso. Podia ser um glutão mal educado, mas com certeza era um anjo de candura se comparado ao senhor Mordred Slugworth.Estava feliz por saber que o trabalho que estava a fazer para o detestável empresário seria o ultimo. Depois daquele trabalho estaria de novo livre de dívidas para com o amargo chocolateiro.

Groiss apareceu no outro lado da sala, com um sorriso débil. O pálido e esquelético capacho de Slugworth era tão desagradável quanto o próprio e Augustus tinha ânsias de bater nele. A mera presença de Groiss naquela sala incomodava o jovem Augustus.

--- Olá senhor Gloop. O senhor Slugworth está a sua espera. Siga-me.- disse Groiss com sua voz irritante.

Augustus seguiu o empregado até o escritório de Slugworth. O chocolateiro estava sentado em sua mesa de madeira negra, conversando calmamente com um outro rapaz da idade de Augustus, que parecia muito irritado.

--- Augustus Gloop! Que bom que você chegou.Deixe-me apresentar seu novo parceiro de trabalho, o senhor Mike Teve. Acabei de o livrar de uns contratempos que ele teve no Texas e ele será o encarregado de executar as partes mais drásticas do novo trabalho. –disse Slugworth com cortesia britânica.

--- Eu já o conheço. Ele também foi um dos ganhadores de um cupom dourado.- disse Augustus com péssimo humor.

--- Verdade, meu caro. Mas vamos tratar do que interessa. Sentem-se os dois, por favor.-disse Slugworth ignorando o mau humor de Gloop.

Mike era um menino alto, muito magro e de olhos anormalmente vidrados cujo olhar era o de um verdadeiro maníaco psicopata.Gloop tratou de se sentar o mais longe o possível dele.

--- Nada na minha vida, nem mesmo dinheiro ou poder, é mais importante para mim do destruir William Wonka e o império que ele tão arduamente construiu.Para isso estou arquitetando há anos um plano para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele que se intitula chocolateiro fantástico. Já é hora de colocar meu plano em prática e o trabalho de vocês é me ajudar com ele.- disse Slugworth friamente.

--- Bem, eu me aproximei de Helena Bucket, como você me ordenou que fizesse. Sou par dela nas aulas de dança.- disse Augustus sério. Não tinha nada contra Wonka, uma vez que o subir pelo cano tinha sido tão divertido quanto andar de montanha russa, apesar de um pouco mais assustador.E tinha achado Helena uma boa pessoa, doce e simpática.

--- Seu trabalho é conquistar a confiança dela e conseguir para mim o máximo possível de informações sobre a fábrica de Wonka, sobre a família Bucket e sobre William.Por enquanto isso é tudo o que você deve fazer.- explicou Slugworth didaticamente.

--- E eu...quando eu vou poder detonar com tudo?- perguntou Mike com a voz repleta de insanidade alucinada.

--- Quando eu mandar e não antes disso.Definitivamente não agora. Preciso de informações para saber como começar a agir.Por enquanto seu trabalho é ficar quieto e não fazer nenhuma burrice que possa te colocar na cadeia de novo - disse Slugworth enfaticamente.

--- E seu plano? Você não nos explicou qual é?-perguntou Augustus um pouco curioso.

--- E nem vou explicar a vocês, meus caros. Vocês que façam bem as partes que eu ordenar que façam, sem me questionar.—disse Slugworth com um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios.

--- Isso é uma vingança pessoal, não é?- perguntou Augustus com um sorriso enviesado.

--- Eu conheço William Wonka a muito, muito tempo. Tenho minhas contas a acertar com ele.-disse Slugworth dando de ombros.

--- Eu imaginei isso. Vou agir de espião, mas esse é meu ultimo trabalho, entendeu. Depois eu quero distância de você.-afirmou Augustus.

--- Claro.Não tenho intenção de precisar mais de seus serviços depois disso Augustus. Você em breve estará livre de mim.-disse Slugworth com suave cortesia.

Augustus se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando o chefe para trás. Assim que o menino sumiu de vista Slugworth se virou para Mike, com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

--- Quando eu der a ordem, esteja pronto para matar Augustus Gloop.-disse Slugworth casualmente.

Mike deu um sorriso insano de expectativa.Slugworth desejava ficar frente a frente com Wonka e para isso precisava que o chocolateiro fantástico saísse da fábrica que tão bem lhe servia de fortaleza.Achava que se tivesse as informações certas poderia usar de seus inúmeros empregados e espiões para forjar um motivo, uma situação que fizesse Wonka sair da fábrica. Augustus seria o responsável por dar a ele o pretexto de que precisava, embora o rapaz nem desconfiasse disso.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Doris ficou arrasada e animada quando ouviu notícias da briga ocorrida nos portões da fábrica. Arrasada porque aquela briga deixou obvio o fato de que as diferenças entre Wonka e a família de Charlie não se resolveriam de forma pacifica. Animada porque Charlie tinha defendido Wonka frente à família e se arriscado por isso, mostrando seu carinho pelo chocolateiro.

Não podia, mas queria, adiar o momento em que teria de contar da briga para o chefe. Já fazia horas que Wonka estava trancado em seu escritório e se ele não tinha saído de lá era porque ainda queria ficar mais um pouco de tempo sozinho.

Doris bateu na porta educadamente, se sentindo um pouco inconveniente.Ouviu o som da fechadura se destrancando. Wonka abriu a porta com um sorriso afetado, claramente falso.

--- Eu sei que você não está num bom dia Willy, mas tenho noticias não muito agradáveis e urgentes para lhe dar. Noticias que com certeza lhe interessam.- disse Doris já justificando sua interrupção nada cortês ao momento de solidão do chefe.

--- Entre e fale. Notícias ruins voam no vento. Chegam rapidinho no ouvido da gente.-disse Wonka resignado, com uma expressão caricatural.

--- Houve uma briga nos portões da fábrica hoje.Uma briga entre os Buckets.-disse Doris com tato.

--- Qual foi o motivo da briga Doris?- perguntou Wonka com a calma de quem já sabe a resposta que vai ouvir e só quer confirmar suas suspeitas.

--- Em parte a brincadeira de Georgina, mas o motivo principal foi o senhor.Charlie e George brigaram feio, a ponto do seu aprendiz perder a compostura e falar o que não devia.-disse Doris sendo direta e franca.

--- Falar o que não devia?- perguntou Wonka instigado em sua curiosidade.

--- Bem, o menino praticamente confessou que tem preferências bem alternativas em termos amorosos. No caso, ele disse que não gosta de garotas.- disse Doris com tato.

--- Wow!- disse Willy pasmo ao ver o tamanho da briga que seu aprendiz devia ter comprado com a "exemplar" família Bucket.

Preocupou-se com Charlie...o jovem devia estar frustrado e aborrecido e Wonka detestava vê-lo assim.Pensou no quão difícil era para Charlie brigar com a família, no quanto o garoto era ligado a ela a ponto de Wonka não ter nem mesmo cogitado a idéia de não traze-la para fábrica, por mais que essa tivesse sido sua idéia original, por medo de que sem a presença dela Charlie não aceitasse ser seu aprendiz.

Aquele era o prenúncio de uma fase difícil e ninguém precisava avisar Wonka disso, pois o astuto chocolateiro tinha percebido muito bem o quadro complicado que se estava insinuando entre ele e os Buckets.

Com um arrepio tênue, em parte de pavor em parte de desejo reprimido, pensou no significado da confissão de Charlie.Engoliu em seco, apertando as mãos enluvadas uma na outra.Doris percebeu o nervosismo do chefe. Para Wonka seus sentimentos por Charlie sempre haviam sido uma tortura.Quando o menino era pequeno Wonka temia que Charlie não viesse a gostar dele, que a família não aprovasse sua amizade e o afastasse, que o menino com o tempo não gostasse da fábrica ou da profissão de chocolateiro.Quanto mais conhecia e confiava em Charlie mais medo tinha que ele lhe fosse tomado, tirado para sempre de seu convívio.Charlie crescera e com isso a natureza de seus sentimentos por ele foi mudando, muito lentamente, no ritmo em que era cativado pela doçura do rapaz.E agora era suprema tortura estar apaixonado por ele, querer sua companhia e ao mesmo tempo ter pânico de qualquer contato físico. Como queria conseguir ao menos abraça-lo de novo, ter novamente aquele laivo de coragem instintiva que tinha o tomado no dia em que Charlie havia passado em seus testes, dia em que pela primeira vez em mais de quinze anos Wonka voltara a ver com confiança uma pessoa.

Não pela primeira e não pela última vez Wonka desprezou aquilo o que tinha se tornado, sua fragilidade, seu pânico de sair da fábrica, de ser tocado, sua postura mascarada e defensiva.Houve um tempo em que não tinha sido assim, mas esse tempo estava perdido como uma terra mítica, um sonho antigo em preto e branco.

Foi até a janela de seu escritório, olhando a cidade. Não queria mais andar por aquelas ruas, não queria gostar de ninguém, não queria se sentir ameaçado ou confuso. Sentiu falta de seus tempos de solidão.

--- Vou para sala de invenções agora.-disse Wonka com a voz perdida, a expressão indecifrável oculta pela aba da cartola.

Doris sabia que Wonka iria se afogar no trabalho. Até mesmo sentimentos dolorosos como aqueles que o tomavam se tornavam força criativa no chocolateiro.E Wonka amava loucamente seu trabalho, que era sua forma de arte.Wonka saiu da sala, deixando Doris para trás.A Oompa tinha certeza que naquele dia Wonka faria inovações magníficas, que sua genialidade insana estaria a flor da pele.

Wonka passou o resto do dia na sala de invenções e criou cinco novos lançamentos para sua linha de chocolates, todos fantásticos, criativos, pulsantes de magia e doçura.Ele não pensou em nada que não fossem os chocolates durante todo aquele dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie saiu pelas ruas da cidade junto a Veruca, levando a menina até a escola para que ela se matriculasse e depois a acompanhando de volta ao alojamento onde ela estava morando.Veruca foi o tempo todo simpática e cordial e Charlie a achou uma boa pessoa.

Helena Bucket ligou para Augustus, falar que não poderia ir a aula de dança naquele dia, pois estava preocupada com o estado de saúde da esposa de seu tio, que estava internada no hospital para fazer exames.Cheia de segredos pesados a carregar, Helena às vezes sentia falta de ter alguém com quem conversar.Augustus era simpático e sempre disposto a ouvir, o que deixava Helena confortável em falar com ele.Sem qualquer desconfiança Helena falou com Augustus a respeito de sua preocupação com o frágil estado de saúde de extremo nojo de si mesmo, Augustus repassou essa informação a Slugworth. Achava Helena um amor de pessoa, mas não queria ser escravo de um homem desprezível para o resto de seus dias e o preço de sua liberdade era trair a confiança daquela jovem e serena senhora.

Slugworth adorou receber aquela informação. Talvez se Georgina estivesse em perigo de morte Wonka saísse da fábrica. Afinal era fato que Wonka tinha se apegado muito ao herdeiro e a família dele.

Mais do que depressa Slugworth ligou para um de seus contatos leais no hospital. Já era tarde da noite quando Veruca ouviu a voz cortês de Slugworth no telefone.

--- Alô, Veruca querida. Tenho uma função para você.Um trabalho rápido e facilmente executável.- disse Slugworth para a menina casualmente.

--- Eu sei. Vi Charlie Bucket hoje. Nunca pensei que seu filho pudesse ser tão bonito e gentil.Gostei muito dele.Ele puxou ao pai.- disse Veruca numa voz cordial.

--- Obrigado pelo elogio. Fique tranqüila que em breve arranjarei para que você seja a noiva dele.E parte de minha família, claro, minha adorável amiga.-disse Slugworth de bom humor.

--- Eu é que agradeço. Ahhh...tomei a liberdade de envenenar a comida da senhora Georgina Bucket.Espero que isso não o deixe triste, afinal pensei que quanto mais doente ela ficar mais chances se tem de Wonka sair da fábrica e isso é bom para os planos do senhor.-disse Veruca com ar um pouco hesitante.

--- Eu ia pedir para você fazer isso agorinha! Como você é competente!-elogiou Slugworth.

--- O veneno dá a ela quatro meses de vida, é letal, mas facilmente identificável e tem cura. Assim o Wonka vai ter de sair para procurar o antídoto, lá no reino do príncipe Poundcherry.O antídoto do veneno é feito com o fruto de uma espécie cacau que só existe por lá e cuja arvore é única no mundo todo.-disse Veruca casualmente.

--- Que idéia fantástica! Sei exatamente de que cacau você está falando. O "cacau dos 352 anos e meio", que só dá um fruto a cada duzentos anos e cuja propriedade medicinal é, quando preparado corretamente numa beberagem, parar completamente a velhice e curar todas as doenças de uma pessoa por 352 anos e meio.Além de ser antídoto natural para quase todos os tipos de veneno.-disse Slugworth com um sorriso.

A beberagem curativa a qual Slugworth mencionava era uma receita misteriosa do povo dos Oompa-loompas, passada de geração a geração.Slugworth sabia que os Oompa Loompas a serviço de Wonka ajudariam o chefe em tudo o que pudessem. Afinal, há muito tempo atrás, Wonka tinha salvado aquele povo de ser capturado e escravizado pelo próprio Slugworth, num dos mais difíceis embates entre os dois chocolateiros rivais.

--- Esse mesmo!Soube que esse mês a arvore dará seu fruto, o que nos dá uma oportunidade única de arrastar Wonka para fora da fábrica.- disse Veruca animada.

--- Ótimo. Vou fazer minhas malas, afinal logo estaremos indo para o reino de Pondicherry, atrás de Wonka, claro.Quero que você fique amiga de Charlie e se ofereça a sempre ajuda-lo no que puder. Ganhe a confiança do garoto.- disse Slugworth satisfeito.

--- Farei isso. Pode ficar tranqüilo.- disse Veruca cordialmente.

--- Obrigado pelos bons serviços Veruca. Você será recompensada a altura brevemente.-disse Slugworth satisfeito, desligando o telefone. Quando chegasse a hora, ele usaria dos serviços de Mike e se livraria também de Veruca Salt.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pois é...aí está Slugworth em sua volta triunfal a esse fic.E os problemas estão apenas começando.Até que ponto irá a briga entre os Buckets?

O Wonka resolveu o dilema fazendo o que faz de melhor: se atulhar de trabalho.

Bem, estou atualizando mais cedo por um só motivo: Eis que vem o Natal.

Feliz Natal a todos os que lêem esse humilde fic. E que Papai Noel lhes seja generoso.

E que o Natal, mais do que consumismo, seja um pretexto para sermos generosos com os que são diferentes de nós.

Quero agradecer especialmente aqueles que tem acompanhado meu trabalho e mandando reviews que me estimulam a continuar. Escrever e cuidar da vida diária é meio complicado e os comentários de vocês são como um oásis no meio do deserto, uma pausa reconfortante.

Arigato Anya (sabia que seu nome era egípicio!hehehehehe.Você foi muito gentil em me mandar a fan art e já é presença constante nos meus fics...arigato!), Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan (amigas de todas as horas) , Blekath ( sua fic está muito legal sabia?), Srta Nina( você também já é presença carimbada em meus fics! Obrigado por isso.), e kyaroriina ( hey...eu também sou juizforana!Que estranha coincidência...)

Vocês têm sido fadas! Espero continuar tendo o apoio de vocês!Feliz Natal!

Kisses and lots of happiness for all!

Yumi Sumeragi (em clima natalino)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Pequenas Delicadezas

Wonka sentou-se exausto no chão da sala de invenções. Sua cabeça latejava numa dor irritante. Tinha se desgastado muito, trabalhando além do que lhe era normal.Não demorou muito para que se lembrasse do motivo pelo qual estava se afogando em trabalho.Lembrou de cabelos negros longos como um véu de seda e de olhos cinza tempestade. Decidiu trabalhar um pouco mais. Levantou, fazendo massagem nas temporas doloridas.

Choc entrou na sala, se postando ao lado do dono. Wonka sorriu para o felino, indo para perto dos caldeirões de creme.Sua dor de cabeça latejava vertiginosamente.A hora do jantar se aproximava, e com ela a hora em que teria de olhar nos olhos a descontente família Bucket.Choc parecia entender o desconforto do chocolateiro, dando um miado exasperado.

--- O que foi Chocolat? Espero que não tenha aprontado muito lá fora.- disse Wonka para a gata carinhosamente, dando um sorriso afetado. A gata se fez de desentendida, com o sorriso enviesado de quem andou aprontando muito.

Wonka colocou um dedo enluvado no creme e o levou a boca, provando-lhe a consistência. Como sempre o gosto estava ótimo. Aquele creme era usado como recheio das barras delicia espiraladas Wonka, as favoritas de Charlie.Wonka deu um suspiro exasperado...se até mesmo o trabalho começasse a lembra-lo do garoto sua situação se tornaria insuportável. Pelo jeito teria de resignar ao fato de que teria de viver sempre com seus pensamentos atormentados pelo mais adorável dos fantasmas.

A gata deu um miado de pedido e Wonka rapidamente deu um jeito de dar a felina um pires cheio de creme.Choc tinha tanto gosto por chocolates quanto o próprio Wonka.

--- Charlie vai chegar muito, muito chateado em casa hoje Chocolat. Talvez devêssemos fazer uma surpresa para anima-lo.-sugeriu Wonka para a gata que comia despreocupadamente seu pires de creme.Já que tentar não pensar no menino tinha se mostrado esforço inútil o jeito era transformar os pensamentos que tinha em algo leve e positivo...a medida do possível.

Com um sorriso Wonka pegou uma panela de metal colorido e a encheu de chocolate derretido vindo direto do rio. Pegou espátulas, um pote cheio do creme que seu aprendiz tanto gostava e despejou o chocolate derretido sobre uma das limpas bancadas de trabalho da sala de invenções.

Num gesto de uma velada e discreta demonstração de sensorialidade Wonka tirou as luvas roxas de látex que sempre usava, modelando o chocolate com suas elegantes e pálidas mãos nuas.De forma artística e hábil as mãos modelaram o chocolate na forma de uma grande e perfeita flor de lótus, que foi recheada pelo creme do qual o aprendiz tanto gostava.

Wonka esperou o chocolate solidificar com paciência.Choc olhou para flor de chocolate com um sorriso de aprovação.

--- Precisamos agora é de uma caixa bonita para colocar a flor.- disse Wonka satisfeito com sua obra de arte esculpida em doce com seus dedos longos e esquálidos.

O chocolateiro foi junto com o gato de elevador de vidro até o setor de design da fábrica, responsável por bolar as embalagens criativas e não poluentes de seus doces.

Sem pedir nada aos Oompas que trabalhavam nesse setor, Wonka pegou uma caixa roxa-transparente e várias fitas coloridas, sendo auxiliado apenas pelos miados opinativos de Choc.Voltou a sala de invenções, forrou a caixa com uma folha de papel de seda púrpura e com as fitas coloridas e depois colocou nela a flor doce. Com uma fita de cor vermelha-viva fez um laço enorme na caixa.Sorriu para si mesmo ao ver o presente. Choc miou satisfeito em ter de certa forma ajudado na confecção do presente que Wonka daria a Charlie.

A hora do jantar chegou devagar, hesitante.

Charlie chegou a fábrica, exausto.No campo de doces Joe, George e Helena já estavam sentados junto a mesa de jantar.Joe e Helena conversavam normalmente, enquanto George se mantinha taciturno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

--- Boa noite.- disse Charlie se sentando a mesa. Era ruim sentar numa mesa assim, tristeza Charlie admitiu que a tendência era que aquela mesa se esvaziasse cada vez mais ao longo dos anos, definitivamente.

--- Boa noite.- responderam Joe e Helena, em seqüência.George não falou nada. Uma certa tensão pairava no ar.

--- Boa noite estrelinhas brilhantes!- disse Wonka ao chegar a mesa ostentando seu sorriso afetado e se sentando.Tinha tomado um bom analgésico de confecção Oompa-loompa para ver se melhorava de sua dor de cabeça e já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

--- Estamos mais para estrelinhas apagadas hoje.O dia foi cansativo.- disse Charlie com um sorriso forçado, tentando não se mostrar chateado frente ao chocolateiro. Não queria que Wonka se sentisse culpado pela briga que tivera com a família.

--- E Georgina? Ela está bem?- perguntou Wonka curioso.

--- Ela ficou no hospital essa noite. Precisa fazer mais alguns exames e amanhã cedo a medica dará um parecer sobre a saúde dela.Josefina ficou com ela, para fazer companhia.- disse Helena, respondendo educadamente ao chocolateiro.

--- Oh. Espero que amanhã ela esteja de volta.- disse Wonka casualmente.

--- Como foi seu dia? –perguntou Charlie, querendo mudar de assunto. George não havia tocado na comida e olhava com amargor o chocolateiro.Joe temia que seu irmão fosse arranjar mais uma discussão.

--- Bem produtivo. Quero te mostrar depois minhas novas invenções.A que mais gostei foi a de uma pasta de dentes sabor chocolate que limpa e protege contra as cáries como qualquer pasta de dentes comum.Tem duas versões: pasta de chocolate ao leite e a de chocolate branco.Estou tentando desenvolver uma versão mista, mas estou tendo problemas porque ela rejeita os compostos de flúor.- disse Wonka animado com seu trabalho do dia.

--- Wow! Essa idéia foi ótima. Sempre detestei o gosto asséptico das pastas de dentes comuns e uma pasta sabor chocolate com certeza seria algo maravilhoso.-disse Charlie realmente impressionado.Aquela tinha sido uma idéia ao mesmo tempo simples e genial.

--- Você podia me ajudar a achar um jeito de estabilizar os compostos de flúor na versão mista depois.-propôs Willy com uma expressão de satisfação teatral.

--- Claro. É para isso que servem aprendizes!- disse Charlie um pouco mais animado com a perspectiva de trabalhar numa idéia tão interessante.

--- Eu vou dormir!Para mim chega de ficar vendo esse festival de frescura e má influencia estragando meu neto, essa palhaçada.- disse George saindo da mesa raivoso, sem ter comido nada. Joe foi atrás do irmão logo em seguida, para conversar com ele.

--- Me desculpe senhor Wonka. Ele está muito nervoso hoje por causa de Georgina. Não leve ele a sério.- disse Helena envergonhada da falta de educação de George.

--- Pode deixar. Não levarei. Nunca levo George a sério.- disse Wonka com sarcasmo.

--- Ele está precisando urgentemente de escutar uma das musiquinhas que os Oompa –Loompas cantam sobre boas maneiras.-disse Charlie sem esconder certo amargor. Detestava estar brigado com o avô.Detestava o fato da briga estar repercutindo ali, dentro da fábrica.

--- Licença...eu vou ajudar papai a falar com aquele cabeça dura.-disse Helena se retirando da mesa.

Pela primeira vez em anos aquela mesa não tinha a família Bucket presente. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

--- Me desculpe. Fiquei sabendo da briga em sua família e sei que sou o motivo dela.-disse Wonka se levantando, um pouco cabisbaixo.

--- Não se preocupe com isso. Você foi só o "tema inicial".O verdadeiro motivo de toda essa confusão fui eu.-disse Charlie dando de ombros e se levantando também.

Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado pelo campo de doces, pensativos.

--- Mas você jamais teria entrado em assuntos como aquele se não tivesse tentado me defender.E jamais teria falado o que falou de forma tão leviana.Estou errado?- perguntou Wonka polidamente.

--- Você está certo.Mas não me arrependo do que disse. Uma hora eu ia ter de falar de qualquer jeito.A única coisa que me preocupa é a sua opinião a respeito.-disse Charlie respirando fundo, cansado.

--- Eu nunca ficaria chateado com você por causa de uma decisão de sua vida pessoal.Mesmo porque não acho que tenha o direito de fazer isso.-disse Wonka polidamente.

Charlie sorriu. Como sempre Wonka mostrava-se neutro em uma situação delicada.Assuntos familiares não eram a especialidade do chocolateiro, e muito menos o eram os assuntos ligados à sexualidade. Charlie sabia disso.

--- Fico mais tranqüilo então.Não queria que isso fosse uma barreira entre nós.-disse Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Não será, raio de sol.Detesto vê-lo chateado, com esse humor terrível de quem comeu uma grande e horrorosa barra de chocolate Slugworth com o prazo de validade vencido.Venha. Tenho uma surpresa para alegrar você.-disse Wonka animando-se e implicando com seu rival no mercado dos chocolates.

Charlie riu, seguindo o chocolateiro, curioso para saber o que ele tinha aprontado.

--- Pare. Feche os olhos!- disse Wonka quando eles chegaram a sombra de uma arvore de pirulito, a mesma que um dia serviu de confessionário a Charlie quando tinha treze anos.

Wonka se lembrava daquele dia em que o jovem aprendiz tinha falado por horas a fio, mais para si mesmo do que para o ouvinte atento que o escutava.Não havia nada na vida de Charlie pelo qual não se interessasse, nada que não estivesse disposto a ouvir e entender.

--- Conte até três...e pode abrir os olhos!- falou o chocolateiro com a voz brincalhona, pegando a caixa que tinha escondido perto do tronco da árvore e a oferecendo a Charlie.

--- Nossa...obrigado...eu nem sei o que dizer...- disse Charlie pegando a caixa com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. Wonka era a criatura mais adorável do mundo, na opinião do jovem rapaz, por ser capaz de idéias tão doces como dar um presentinho sem motivo a alguém chateado.

Ainda mais depois de ter sido claramente ofendido por um membro da família do presenteado.

--- Abra! Fui eu quem fiz.- disse Wonka animado, com afetação.

Charlie se sentou a sombra da árvore, sendo logo acompanhado pelo tutor. Desfez o enorme laço da caixa, abrindo-a.

--- Wow! Uma flor de chocolate...deve ter dado trabalho para fazer...não precisava...Ela é linda.- disse Charlie um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo, por muitas vezes não ter a sensibilidade tão apurada quanto a de seu tutor, que parecia saber exatamente quando alguém precisava de cuidados e gentilezas.

--- Que isso. Não deu tanto trabalho assim para fazer. Estou treinado nessas coisas. Desde de adolescente eu modelo chocolates...Prove um pedaço!- disse Wonka casualmente, satisfeito em ver que o antes cabisbaixo Charlie agora estava sorrindo.

--- Não quero estragar a flor. Gostaria de poder guarda-la. – disse Charlie olhando com ternura o presente que tinha ganhado.

Wonka sorriu.

--- Minha arte é efêmera Charlie. Se você guarda-la a flor vai estragar ou derreter.É bem melhor que você prove a doçura dela antes que tenha de ser jogada fora.E guarde o gosto dela na memória.- disse Wonka ficando suavemente pensativo, como quem sonha acordado.

Charlie parou por um momento pensativo. As coisas que mais queria na vida estava destinado a nunca provar. Nunca saberia o gosto dos lábios da pessoa amada sobre os seus.Nunca saberia como era o gosto de estar com o espírito em paz, sem desejar nada.Nunca saberia o quão macios eram os cabelos avermelhados de seu delicado tutor. Seu feminino e amado tutor era como aquela flor, doce e bela, porém intocável. Poderia sim, provar a flor...ela não ofereceria muita resistência contra uma investida decidida. Porem com isso iria destruí-la completamente, para sempre.Preferia renunciar a tudo o que poderia provar do que ferir seu amado e perder o elo que tinham. Poderia viver ao lado dele para sempre, tendo-lhe a confiança e vendo seus sorrisos desde que se calasse a respeito do que sentia. Violet não entendia isso, nem Joe. Eles não viam o quão maravilhoso era o elo entre eles, sua amizade delicada. Não viam que era preferível manter seu amor em casto silêncio do que arriscar perder algo tão especial e frágil.

Charlie puxou uma das pétalas de chocolate e provou.

--- Você repara tudo, não é? – perguntou Charlie ao notar que aquela flor era recheada com seu creme favorito.

--- Claro. Depois de tanto tempo convivendo com você seria uma vergonha se eu não soubesse seu doce favorito.- disse Wonka com um sorriso caricatural.

Charlie ofereceu um pedaço da flor a Wonka, que puxou uma pétala de chocolate.

--- Podíamos produzir flores de chocolate assim em série. Seria um sucesso de vendas no dia das mães e no dia dos namorados.- comentou Charlie casualmente.

--- Verdade! Boa idéia.- disse Wonka, que na verdade estava pensando na mesma coisa naquele momento.

Porém sabia que nenhuma flor que fizesse em série seria como aquela que dera a Charlie. Aquela ele havia feito pessoalmente, com as mãos nuas, na tentativa de se aproximar de Charlie. Aquela era sua maneira sutil e secreta de toca-lo, indiretamente. Sua forma de mostrar o quanto ele era importante para si. Charlie achava que tinha sorte por ter encontrado um cupom dourado, mas o chocolateiro tinha certeza de que mais sorte tivera ele, por encontrar um herdeiro tão amável e especial.

Wonka colocou a mão distraidamente dentro da caixa púrpura, indo puxar outra pétala da flor doce. Porém o que pegou ali com sua mão enluvada não foi a superfície levemente quebradiça do chocolate. Foi algo de delicada firmeza, que mesmo através das luvas podia sentir como sendo de maciez e suavidade únicas. Charlie fechou os olhos. Wonka tinha sem querer segurado com firmeza sua mão. Há anos o chocolateiro não o encostava.

Wonka logo percebeu o que fizera e soltou a mão do jovem, tendo no rosto uma expressão assustada.Seu rosto de marfim estava levemente corado e os olhos violetas fitaram Charlie em profunda confusão.

Charlie baixou a cabeça esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos antes de fitar o chocolateiro. Tentou esboçar um sorriso que acabou por sendo levemente melancólico. Na verdade Charlie sentia uma grande vontade de chorar, mas não chorar de tristeza ou alegria. Queria chorar por causa do forte e indefinível fluxo de emoção que o tinha atingido com aquele simples toque casual.Mas não queria chorar na frente de Wonka. Iria se despedir formalmente e ir para seu quarto, como o jovem cortês que era.Será que Wonka tinha a mínima noção do poder que tinha sobre ele, seu jovem aprendiz?

Wonka se levantou de súbito, articulando uma desculpa claramente esfarrapada para ir embora. Charlie aceitou a desculpa. Se seu tutor queria fugir ele permitiria que o fizesse sem insuflar culpas nele.Entendia a reação de Wonka, que estava visivelmente constrangido. Ele detestava contatos e devia estar se sentindo desconfortável em iniciar um deles. Tinha sido a mesma coisa com o abraço de anos atrás. No dia seguinte seria como se aquele toque não tivesse existido, pois Wonka faria questão de não comentar esse assunto, nem se fosse forçado a isso.

Wonka tomou o elevador de vidro e foi direto para seus aposentos. Sua mão pareceria ter sido marcada com ferro em brasa. Ainda podia sentir o calor suave da mão de Charlie entre seus dedos.Estava tremendo de pânico e surpresa.A pele de Charlie não era desagradável, muito pelo contrario, era sensualmente agradável. Era como mergulhar as mãos em chocolate branco semiconsistente, que parecia convidar os dedos a escorrer em sua superfície. Nunca considerou em sua vida um toque tão perigosamente inebriante.Mordeu os lábios com força, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Iria dormir e esquecer aquilo.

Charlie pegou a caixa da flor de chocolate e foi andando calmamente para seu quarto.

Sorriu e cumprimentou os Oompas empregados pelos quais passava, sendo gentil como lhe era usual. Foi somente quando entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta que se permitiu sentar no chão e chorar ate se sentir mais leve. Sentia-se um pouco com raiva de si mesmo e muito ridículo. Com raiva de si mesmo por querer o impossível e ridículo por não querer superar isso, esquecer Wonka e partir para um "alvo mais fácil" como diria o infame Albert. Às vezes achava ser no fundo uma pessoa muito masoquista...que devia era gostar de sofrer para se apegar tanto a algo tão sem solução ou esperança.

Wonka entrou em seus aposentos ainda tremulo.Pela primeira vez em muitos anos precisou tomar pílulas para dormir.Quando se deitou em sua cama, já em pijamas, o remédio já o tinha deixado sonolento. Porém ainda sentia a vertigem do toque repentino. Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar no pânico que tinha sentido e muito menos na sensação morna e agradável da pele de Charlie por entre seus dedos enluvados. Queria esquecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia amanheceu tristonho.Helena e Joe tentaram em vão convencer George na noite passada a se portar de maneira mais sociável e tudo o que ganharam dele foi a afirmação de que iria embora daquela fábrica maldita o mais cedo o possível. Acabaram o convencendo a ficar argumentando de todas as formas que com a internação de Georgina aquele não era um bom momento para agravar brigas familiares.

Charlie não tinha dormido quase nada e se sentia um caco, com uma insistente dor de cabeça a persegui-lo.Nem tomou café da manhã na fábrica. Preferiu se arrumar o mais rápido o possível e sair, não para ir para a escola como deveria, mas para ir ao orfanato falar com Violet.Evitou ver Wonka naquela manhã, afinal não queria que o chocolateiro o visse no estado lamentável que estava depois de uma noite mal dormida e regada a muito stress emocional.Saiu sem sequer falar com sua família. Decidiu que iria mais tarde ao hospital saber do estado de vó Georgina e que falaria com a família lá.

Wonka logo acordou, se arrumou e foi trabalhar exaustivamente.Tinha planos para passar o dia todo trancado em sua sala de invenções ou no escritório cuidando de seus negócios.Não queria pensar em Charlie e estava levemente estressado. Apesar de não se mostrar rude com os empregados, Doris reparou que seu patrão estava mais tenso que o usual e bastante sarcástico.

Charlie seguiu para o orfanato, desabotoando pelo caminho a gola de seu uniforme que sempre o incomodava. O orfanato era um prédio amplo, que abrigava mais de seiscentas crianças, mantendo-as até que completassem dezoito anos. Encontrou Violet no ginásio esportivo do local, que era uma quadra fechada que servia tanto para jogos de basquete como para jogos de vôlei, handebol e futsal.

Charlie sempre se surpreendia em ver o tamanho do ânimo com que Violet treinava seus alunos.Ela fazia as pessoas ao redor realmente sentirem vontade de jogar basquete.O jovem ficou olhando o treino, se sentando em uma das arquibancadas. Não era à toa que Violet tinha emprego garantido como orientadora de atividades esportivas no orfanato.Ela tinha o dom e teria sido uma ótima atleta se não tivesse sido condenada a usar muletas graças ao egoísmo e mesquinhez de sua mãe.

Violet viu o amigo na arquibancada do ginásio e acenou para ele, sorrindo. Charlie retribuiu o aceno.

--- E aí artista. Porque não desce daí e vem jogar basquete com a gente.- disse Violet animada.Os alunos dela riram e se puseram a chamar Charlie para participar. Todos ali pareciam muito felizes.

--- Não me dou bem com esportes. Prefiro só ficar olhando.- disse Charlie com prudência.

--- Que isso. A gente te ensina!- disse Bill, o melhor pivô do time de Violet, animado.

--- É, vem cá!- disse Josef, que geralmente ficava na área da defesa.

Charlie acabou descendo da arquibancada e tendo uma aula de basquete com os alunos de Violet, que pareceram muito animados e felizes de porem bancar os técnicos ao menos uma vez. Violet e seu time riram muito da falta de jeito de Charlie com a bola e se divertiram bastante até o fim do treino.

Charlie se sentiu mais leve e feliz ali, no meio daquela gente animada.Sempre que estava muito triste ia procurar Violet no orfanato. De um jeito ou de outro a amiga sempre conseguia faze-lo se sentir melhor.

Depois de liberar os seus alunos do treino e de todos eles terem saído para tomar uma merecida chuveirada,Violet se sentou ao lado de Charlie na arquibancada. Tinha convidado o amigo para jogar basquete e rir um pouco justamente porque sabia que ele devia estar péssimo por algum motivo. Charlie não era de matar aulas a toa, coisa pela qual sempre recriminava Violet com avisos. Se ele tinha ido para o ginásio ao invés da escola é porque boa coisa não tinha acontecido.

--- Char...sua cara ta péssima. Você ta parecendo um zumbi hoje. Até o Bill, que é voado de tudo, me perguntou o que tava de errado com você.O que te aconteceu?- perguntou Violet intrigada.

--- Dormi muito mal. Aliás, eu quase não dormi. Tudo está acontecendo de uma vez só Violet...Georgina no hospital, minha família toda esquisita comigo,brigando, George soltando farpas a torto e a direito...meu tutor me tocando sem querer... Acabei tendo uma crise de choro ontem.- disse Charlie parecendo muito cansado.

--- Poxa, que péssimo.- disse Violet sem saber o que fazer para animar o amigo.

--- Estou muito cansado Vio.Não quero brigas entre Wonka e George, não quero que vó Georgina esteja mal de saúde, não quero querer desesperadamente o que não posso ter. Eu só quero viver na fábrica em paz.-desabafou Charlie com um suspiro cansado.

--- Sei como é se sentir assim. Também estou cansada de muita coisa. Cansada da minha mãe vindo atrás de mim, querendo se reconciliar comigo só porque agora eu arrumei um jeito de vencer na vida.Cansada de ouvir piadinhas sem graça sobre minha muleta. Exausta.- desabafou Violet.

Os amigos olharam um para o outro com silencioso entendimento. A vida não era nada fácil.

--- E por falar na Georgina...como ela está?- perguntou Violet mudando de assunto.

--- Não sei. O resultado dos exames dela sai hoje de manhã, as nove.Fiquei de ir ao hospital saber do estado dela. Você vem comigo?- perguntou Charlie, num pedido cortês.

--- Vou sim.- disse Violet recostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo de brincadeira.

--- Obrigado Vio.- agradeceu Charlie mexendo o ombro para implicar com a amiga.

--- Que isso! Eu vou cobrar, espertinho.Quero que você faça um desenho bem legal de mim com o time de basquete para eu pendurar na parede do meu apartamento, quando eu tiver um.- disse Violet tirando a cabeça do ombro do amigo e empurrando Charlie de brincadeira.

--- Ok. Eu faço o desenho, chantagista.- disse Charlie com um sorriso, empurrando Violet, que riu.

--- Chantagista não! Mulher de negócios. –falou Violet fazendo uma pose afetada de mulher chic, obviamente imitando Veruca.

Charlie riu.Violet sempre conseguia faze-lo rir.

Os dois se levantaram e foram andando até a Chocolataria Lemert comer alguma coisa antes de irem ao hospital. Sentaram-se lado a lado no balcão da chocolataria e pediram dois copos grandes de chocolate quente, que Charlie fez questão de pagar.

Lemert e seus dois empregados adolescentes, Melanie e Joey, pareciam bem atarefados naquela manhã.

Melanie apareceu com um grande saco transparente repleto de papeis para jogar no lixo, saindo da loja.

--- Bom dia Melanie.Parece que hoje vocês está mais atarefada que o usual. Quer ajuda?- perguntou Charlie de forma cortês.

--- Bom dia pra vocês. Charlie, você é um amor, sabia? Obrigada.Estamos fazendo faxina no porão da loja hoje e lá está um caos de tanta poeira e entulho. Parece que não arrumam aquele lugar a séculos, um horror.- disse Melanie em voz baixa só para Charlie e Violet ouvirem.

Charlie se lembrou que um dia aquela loja tinha sido de Wonka.Talvez entre aqueles "entulhos" pudesse haver algo interessante sobre o passado de seu tutor. Charlie não resistiu ao ímpeto de investigar.

--- Que coisas tem lá no meio desses entulhos?- perguntou Charlie com curiosidade.

--- A maioria das coisa que eu achei são pôsteres de lançamentos mais velhos que Matusalém...do tempo aqui se chamava Chocolat Cherries.- disse Melanie casualmente.

--- Do tempo que essa loja era de Willy Wonka?- perguntou Violet se deixando levar pela curiosidade.

--- Não tolinhos. De bem antes disso... são pôsteres do tempo dos "novos lançamentos sensacionais de Millieford Wonka", como está escrito neles aliás.Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa mulher antes e perguntei por curiosidade pro Lemert se ele sabia quem essa tal Millieford.Aí ele me disse que conheceu ela quando ele era bem criança e que ela foi a primeira dona dessa loja, bem antes de Willy Wonka. E também que o Wonka foi aprendiz dela quando adolescente, que a tal dona não batia bem das idéias e que era velhinha, muito velhinha mesmo, quando abriu a loja aqui na cidade.- disse Melanie, que adorava contar casos e também fofocar.

--- Então essa tal Millieford Wonka foi tutora do Willy Wonka.- disse Charlie mais para si mesmo do que para Melanie ou Violet. Wonka nunca tinha comentado sobre a existência uma Millieford, ou sobre com quem aprendera a fazer chocolates quando era adolescente.

Aliás, Wonka nunca comentava nada de relevante a respeito de seu passado, antes de ter se tornado o famoso e bem sucedido Chocolateiro Fantástico.

--- É isso aí.- confirmou Melanie.

--- Melanie...você poderia guardar todos os cartazes e coisas referentes a essa Millieford e a Willy Wonka e vender para mim. Eu te pago por eles.- disse Charlie animado.

--- Claro.Eu separo as coisas e você as busca comigo depois do expediente. São só cartazes velhos...não sei porque você faz tanta questão deles.- disse Melanie intrigada.

--- É que...Wonka deve achar legal ver coisas de seu tempo de aprendiz, como esses cartazes. Quero dá-los de presente para ele.- mentiu Charlie hesitante. Não gostava de mentir, mas não queria contar a Melanie que pretendia pesquisar o passado insondável de seu tutor, muito menos que pediria a ajuda de uma certa Oompa Loompa para isso.

Tudo que Charlie queria saber era o porque de seu amado ser tão esquivo, sempre na defensiva, sempre "meio-amargo" e cheio de segredos.Esperava que esse conhecimento tivesse o poder de ajuda-lo a fazer algo para tornar a vida de Wonka mais feliz.Queria entender melhor aquele que amava.

Violet se deixou enredar na sensação de aventura e descoberta. Se Charlie queria investigar algo ela estaria pronta a ajudar no que quer que fosse.

Charlie pagou os chocolates, deixando uma gorjeta generosa para Melanie e Joey. Violet parecia tão intrigada quanto o jovem. Os dois tomaram o rumo do hospital ainda empolgados com sua descoberta casual.

--- Eu não sabia que Wonka tinha tido uma professora chocolateira.- comentou Violet em voz baixa, animada.

--- Nem eu. Ele nunca me falou nada sobre isso.- respondeu Charlie pasmo.

--- Será que conseguimos saber algo sobre essa moça no acervo de periódicos antigos na biblioteca?- perguntou Violet astuta.

--- Grande idéia Vio. Podemos olhar lá depois!- disse Charlie feliz, já aceitando de pronto Violet como cúmplice de sua bizarra investigação.

--- Claro. Podemos procurar sobre ela na internet também. Talvez achemos alguma coisa.- disse Violet, adorando seu recém adquirido papel de cúmplice investigativa.

--- É...vamos olhar na net também. Mas não acho que vamos achar muita coisa relevante.Já achei cada coisa claramente esdrúxula e ridícula sobre o Wonka na internet...- comentou Charlie se lembrando de quando por curiosidade colocou o nome Wonka no sistema de busca Google e acabou caindo num site pornográfico muito estranho em que estavam sendo vendidas fotos bizarras de pessoas esquisitas fazendo coisas impróprias com os chocolates da marca Wonka. Cada um na sua, pensou Charlie antes de sair do site, resolvido a não contar nada a respeito dele para Wonka e a não voltar a entrar naquela coisa.Também, o que ele esperava encontrar num site chamado "Segredos Wonka?" Só mesmo um jovem ingênuo de treze anos (como ele era na época) para achar que um site com esse nome poderia vir a ter algum conteúdo levemente interessante ou verdadeiro.

--- Que legal! Uma investigação!Quem sabe você não descobre o porque do cara ser tão arredio? Quem sabe não consegue fazer ele deixar as neuras de lado e ficar com você? - falou Violet empolgada.

--- Violet, você realmente é a embaixatriz da esperança.- brincou Charlie, que também estava animado.

--- Claro. Quero ver você feliz cara, não tento ataques de choro noite adentro. E como eu ainda não tenho ninguém de quem goste, me divirto bastante tentando bancar o cupido e te dando ânimo. – disse Violet dando de ombros.

--- Choc! Você por aqui?-disse Charlie ao ver o gato vir para perto deles vindo do outro lado da rua.

--- Oi Halloween! Estamos indo no hospital agora.- disse Violet para o gato que como sempre ficou exasperado ao ser chamado de Halloween.

--- É. Você pode nos acompanhar até a porta, mas lá eles não permitem que gatos entrem.Sinto muito.- disse Charlie casualmente.

Choc deu um miado compreensivo.

--- Por você ter me ajudado no colégio e dado uma lição em Albert,o nojento, eu vou parar de te chamar de Halloween. Vou te chamar a partir de hoje de Hallo...é mais carinhoso.- disse Violet divertidamente.

--- Você é terrível Vio.- disse Charlie, vendo que a última coisa que Violet faria na vida era chamar a gata Chocolat pelo nome certo.

A gata soltou um bufado exasperado. No fim, Chocolat acabou se acostumando as implicâncias de Violet.

Os três seguiram para o hospital, sem ter no caminho problema algum. Deixaram Choc na porta ao entraram no enorme prédio frio e asséptico. Como Charlie já previa a família Bucket inteira já estava lá, na sala de espera, ansiosos, esperando o resultado dos exames de Georgina.

--- Mãe... os médicos já disseram alguma coisa?- perguntou Charlie, indo para perto da mãe.

--- Não querido. Ainda não temos notícia alguma de Georgina.- respondeu Helena Bucket, fazendo um sinal para que o filho se sentasse ao seu lado.

Charlie e Violet se sentaram ao lado de Helena.

--- Nem mesmo vó Josefina sabe de algo?- perguntou Charlie , sem saber se devia perguntar algo a Josefina pessoalmente, uma vez que ela parecera muito chateada com a briga do dia anterior.

--- Não, nem ela.- respondeu Helena tensa.

Doutora Katrina, médica gentil em quem os Buckets muito confiavam, os chamou todos para sua sala.

Todos se acomodaram tensos na sala. Katrina tinha um olhar levemente triste.

--- Sinto muito, mas Georgina tem um problema sério e grave no sangue.Um problema de natureza terminal. Ela terá de permanecer no hospital e fazer tratamentos para deter a doença.- disse Katrina de forma profissional.

--- Georgina...vai...vai ...morrer?- perguntou tremula Helena.

--- Receio que sim, senhora Helena.- disse Katrina com tato.

--- Quanto tempo de vida ela tem? – perguntou Charlie decidido, como se tivesse algo em mente.

--- Cerca de quatro meses.- respondeu Katrina prudentemente.

--- E com os tratamentos, ela viverá mais?- perguntou o avô Joe, já entendendo o ponto onde Charlie queria chegar.

--- Não, o tratamento só seria usado para evitar que ela senti-se dor.- respondeu Katrina.

--- Esse tratamento pode ser feito em casa?- perguntou Charlie.

--- Sim...desde que se tenha contratado um bom auxiliar de enfermagem que possa dar os medicamentos nos horários certos.Vocês querem levar Georgina para casa?- perguntou Katrina.

--- Sim, queremos. Achamos que um hospital é um lugar muito triste para se morrer.Eu pelo menos detestaria morrer num lugar asséptico e frio como um hospital.- disse avô Joe decidido.

--- Eu concordo com Joe. Vamos levar Georgina. Ela não gostou nada daqui. Ontem ficou me perguntando o tempo inteiro quando ia voltar para casa.- disse Josefina penalizada.

--- Eu também estou de acordo em levar ela para casa.- disse Helena serenamente.

--- Eu também. – disse Charlie feliz de sua idéia ser bem recebida. Sua avó tinha o direito de passar os últimos dias dela na fábrica de que tanto gostava, comendo chocolates e brincando com balões coloridos.

George não falou nada. Parecia muito triste e pensativo demais para falar alguma coisa. Apesar de ser um ranzinza George realmente amava a esposa.

Ficou decidido que Georgina voltaria para casa ainda naquela tarde.

--- Precisamos arranjar um auxiliar de enfermagem que cuide dela. Estava pensando em contratar aquela menina bonita que é sua amiga Charlie. – disse Josefina ao neto de forma gentil.

--- O nome dela é Veruca vó. E temos de ver com o Willy se ele aprova a entrada dela na fábrica antes de contrata-la. – disse Charlie feliz de ver que Josefina não estava mais chateada e que podia voltar a conversar com ela.

--- Certo querido. Veja com o Willy se podemos levar ela para a fábrica.- disse Josefina amavelmente, penalizada por Georgina.

No fundo Josefina tinha esperanças de que Charlie se desse bem com Veruca e acabasse por namorar a menina. Não queria que seu neto fosse infeliz tomando uma decisão tão errada na vida como era se tornar o que na época dela era chamado de "transviado". Willy podia ser um homem muito gentil, genial e bem sucedido, mas não era o que poderia se chamar de uma pessoa equilibrada. Josefina não queria que o neto seguisse o exemplo de vida do tutor.

Charlie como sempre deixava seus sentimentos de lado para agir de forma responsável e cortês. Queria muito chorar por Georgina, mas sua família exigia que ele fosse forte e lidasse com a situação como se fosse o chefe da casa. Sua família não era ruim, mas era uma família de pessoas frágeis que o tinham criado para ser forte por elas.Charlie devia ser gentil, refinado, gracioso e determinado...um adulto exemplar numa casa de idosos que devido a idade não tinham mais forças para cuidar plenamente de si mesmos e de suas vidas.Mesmo sua mãe Helena estava cansada e desgastada por anos de uma vida de privações.

Charlie não achava ruim cuidar deles, pelo contrário, gostava. E era gentil, refinado, gracioso e determinado...um adulto exemplar. Não via problemas em ser tudo isso para sua família. Afinal de contas, ele ainda tinha Wonka que era quem entendia suas fraquezas, quem o ouvia com atenção e sem reservas, quem sempre tentava entende-lo e conversava com ele de igual para igual, de maneira franca.

Somente a Wonka ele mostraria sua dor pela situação da avó.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O plano de Slugworth anda de vento em popa...o cara é mau mas é esperto.

Wonka e Charlie estão ensaiando uma aproximação...aleluia.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Prometo muitas reviravoltas e surpresas!

Agradeço a Anya, Srta Nina, Isabella Lestrange e Kyarroina pelas reviews! O apoio de vocês é uma recompensa e tanto pelo trabalho que faço. Feliz 2006 para vocês!

Agradeço também aos leitores silentes deste fic, que voam nas asas de minha imaginação.

Arigato!

Kisses and happy new year!

Yumi Sumeragi.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Prenúncio de uma perda

Depois de muita conversa e alguma confusão conseguiram levar Georgina para casa. Doutora Katrina explicou como o tratamento de Georgina deveria ser feito e passou uma lista de remédios que seriam necessários.

Violet detestou em último grau a idéia de contratarem Veruca para trabalhar na fábrica, uma vez que não confiava na menina de jeito nenhum.

Veruca tão logo ficou sabendo do estado de Georgina foi falar com Charlie e oferecer seu apoio ao rapaz.Charlie novamente achou a garota muito gentil e simpática, além de muito bonita também.

Logo Charlie e toda sua família estavam de volta à fábrica. O jovem ficou responsável por discutir com Willy a possibilidade da contratação de Veruca para cuidar de Georgina.

Violet foi de volta para o orfanato, dar mais um treino para sua equipe de basquete. Choc resolveu acompanhar a menina até o ginásio, sumindo junto com ela de vista quando Charlie dela se despediu na porta do hospital.Violet achava que a família de Charlie devia dar um tempo e deixar o menino em paz em vez de dar mil afazeres para ele. Achava que Charlie tinha o direito de sofrer um pouco pelo estado da avó em vez de ser sobrecarregado de tarefas adultas que exigiam que ele se portasse de forma séria e racional.

Assim que chegaram a fábrica Josefina informou Thomas e Doris sobre o estado delicado de Georgina. Charlie foi até a sala de invenções, falar com Wonka.

--- Poderia falar com você em particular um minuto?- perguntou o menino a Wonka de forma cortês.

--- Claro Charlie.O que te aconteceu?- disse Wonka largando a experiência que estava fazendo pela metade.Assim que se virou para seu jovem aprendiz viu que a expressão que ele carregava era soturna. Era fácil notar que algo ruim tinha acontecido com Charlie.

Wonka fez um sinal para que os Oompas que trabalhavam na sala de invenções se retirassem e foi prontamente obedecido.

--- Não aconteceu nada comigo. É o estado de avó Georgina...ele é grave. Muito grave.- começou a dizer Charlie, mantendo sua postura adulta e responsável.

--- Grave? Bem, podemos pagar os melhores médicos para ela.E os melhores hospitais, tratamentos e cirurgias também. O que precisar Charlie é só você pedir.- disse Wonka solícito.

--- Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela, infelizmente. O estado dela é terminal. Ela só tem mais quatro meses de vida. Só peço que você permita que contratemos uma auxiliar de enfermagem para cuidar dela durante esse tempo e que a deixe passar os últimos dias que tem aqui na fábrica. Ela ama esse lugar e morrer em um hospital sozinho é muito triste. Eu sei que não é agradável ter alguém morrendo em casa, mas, por favor, deixe-a ficar aqui conosco. Pelo menos aqui ela vai se sentir amada até ir embora e...- começou a dizer Charlie tropeçando um pouco nas palavras. Tinha vontade de chorar de novo. Sua avó estava morrendo. Em breve haveria um espaço para sempre vazio na mesa de jantar da unida família Bucket.

--- Calma Charlie querido. Tudo bem. Contratem quem acharem melhor e façam tudo o que for necessário para que ela fique feliz e se sentindo bem durante esses meses. Não poupem esforços ou despesas. Faço questão que ela fique aqui, se é isso que ela quer.- disse Wonka com gentileza, indo para perto de Charlie.

--- Obrigado.- disse Charlie com a voz levemente instável.

--- Agora, tome isso. Chore um pouco por ela Charlie. Chorar faz bem, lava a alma e deixa o espírito mais leve. Você a ama e a está perdendo...isso é muito triste. Não há nada de errado em se sentir ferido por isso, ou frágil.- disse Wonka tirando um lenço branco rendado de dentro de um dos bolsos do casaco vermelho sangue que estava usando e o estendendo para Charlie.

Charlie pegou o lenço que lhe era ofertado.

--- Você sempre sabe falar a coisa certa na hora certa.Parece que me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo me conheço.- disse Charlie limpando as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas pelo seu rosto com o lenço rendado.

--- Você é muito, muito melhor do que eu jamais fui Charlie.Nunca se esqueça disso.-disse Wonka sem o menor sinal de afetação na voz.

Charlie não sabia como responder aquela afirmação de Wonka, não sabia o que poderia ou deveria dizer naquela situação. Tentou manter seu choro silencioso, mas não conseguiu. Em pouco tempo já estava sentado no chão da sala de invenções, soluçando, se sentindo inútil e fraco como nunca antes. Wonka se sentou ao seu lado, limitando-se apenas a olha-lo com genuína preocupação.

Ficou chorando durante o que pensou ser uma eternidade, seu rosto semi-oculto pelo lenço rendado que tinha lhe sido tão gentilmente ofertado. Georgina era apenas a primeira a se ir. Charlie sabia que dentro de poucos anos perderia seus frágeis avós um a um. Os anos de privações cobrariam inevitavelmente seus ônus sobre as vidas e saúdes daqueles idosos.

Wonka se amaldiçoou internamente por seu pânico e limitações.Queria mais do que qualquer coisa ter a coragem necessária para abraçar e confortar seu aprendiz naquele momento.Porém o simples toque acidental que tivera com o menino na noite anterior já fora suficiente para tirar-lhe a paz, numa onda estranha de medo e alivio. Ao mesmo tempo em que temia mais do que tudo o contato não podia negar que os anos da mais completa solidão o tornaram faminto por companhia e calor humano.

Há anos atrás tivera a coragem de abraçar o menino, mas o que Charlie não sabia (e nunca saberia no que dependesse de Wonka contar) era a respeito da crise de pavor e desespero que acometeu seu tutor naquela noite, depois daquele ato instintivo e impensado. No dia seguinte, quando os Buckets vieram se instalar na fábrica, Wonka fingiu que nada lhe tinha acontecido.As roupas fechadas ocultaram bem o quanto Wonka tinha se ferido nessa crise ao transformar a dor emocional em física por meio de cortes que aos quais se infligira.Disso nem mesmo Doris sabia.

Charlie se forçou a parar de chorar. Tinha de ir contar a sua família sobre a aprovação de Wonka aos planos que tinham de contratar Veruca e manter Georgina em casa durante seus últimos meses e não queria que eles o vissem frágil, chorando. Tinha de ser forte e adulto por sua família. Estendeu o lenço rendado de volta ao seu tutor, na intenção de devolve-lo.

Wonka pegou o lenço de volta. Sabia que o mais cortês a fazer era deixar Charlie ficar com o lenço, porém a idéia de ter consigo algo que continha em suas fibras as lágrimas de seu amado aprendiz, onde o jovem tinha descansado o rosto e algo que ele tinha segurado firmemente entre os dedos lhe pareceu por demais tentadora e o chocolateiro acabou cedendo a ela facilmente.

Charlie se levantou. Internamente queria que Wonka o tivesse segurado e consolado, mas sabia que desejar aquilo era de certa forma cruel. Afinal não podia cobrar de seu tutor algo que estava além das possibilidades dele oferecer, ainda mais quando ele já oferecia tanto, como sua atenção e gentileza.

Wonka se levantou tendo o lenço rendado entre seus dedos enluvados. Estava decidido a usar todos os seus exóticos conhecimentos para tentar salvar a vida de Georgina. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que Charlie não tivesse de ver tão cedo a morte daqueles que amava.

--- Obrigado por tudo o que fez e ainda faz pela minha família. Ainda mais num momento em que ela não está sendo muito gentil com o senhor, como deveria.Tenho de ir falar com ela agora, informar suas decisões.- disse Charlie fingindo ter recuperado habitual leveza de espírito.

--- Não precisa me agradecer, estrelinha.Faço apenas o que faria um bom anfitrião.- disse Wonka de forma levemente teatral.

"Tudo o que faço, faço por você Charlie, não pela sua família. Eles não têm nem de longe a importância que você tem para mim e só vieram para cá porque essa foi sua vontade. Eu nunca os quis aqui e se hoje eu tenho simpatia por alguns deles é porque soube desde o começo que era isso o que você esperava de mim, que eu viesse a gostar daqueles que você ama".- pensou o chocolateiro enquanto olhava o jovem que ia embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Chamou de pronto o elevador de vidro e pediu que Doris fosse levada a sua presença em sua biblioteca privativa, para onde iria.De todos os Oompa loompas apenas Doris, braço direito de Wonka, tinha pisado algumas vezes dentro dessa biblioteca restrita.Ordenou também que seus doutores Oompas fizessem exames e avaliassem o estado de saúde de Georgina e lhe mandassem os resultados com urgência. Se os Buckets queriam ou não que Georgina fosse tratada pelos doutores Oompas isso era para Wonka irrelevante. Não ia perder tempo negociando permissão com George, ou com qualquer um que fosse contra sua tentativa de salvar a vida da avó de Charlie. Estava disposto a comprar briga com todos eles se fosse o caso. Tudo o que queria era que Charlie não tivesse de ir ao funeral da avó aos dezessete anos.

Wonka sabia bem o que era perder um ente querido durante a adolescência. Quando sua tutora Millieford morrera Wonka tinha a idade de Charlie. Millieford nunca fora sua parente de sangue, mas fora sua mais cara amiga durante a vida. Fora ela quem o ajudara na fase difícil de sua juventude, aquela que ficara ao seu lado em seus piores momentos, fora ela sua única aliada.

Embora ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo os Oompa loompas, Millie (que era o apelido carinhoso pelo qual Wonka a chamava) estava enterrada numa sala da fábrica. Wonka chamava a sala onde ela estava de sala florida, pois mantinha junto à lápide dela um jardim com as mais belas e exóticas flores. Sempre ia lá quando estava realmente desesperado, ou nos dias de festa, como o Natal e o Ano Novo. Na manhã anterior, quando o efeito de seu remédio acabou e o pânico de ter tocado Charlie involuntariamente o dominou de súbito, ele foi até Millie e a ela confessou seu amor pelo aprendiz, ato que o fez se sentir melhor e não se ferir.

Wonka lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas que ele e Millie tiveram antes que sua velha tutora viesse a falecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A conversa veio à mente de Willy com nitidez assustadora. Estava na época com dezessete anos e já era completamente emancipado de sua família. Morava na chocolataria Cherry Chocolat, num quarto simples e improvisado no sótão.Tinha poucas coisas, uma vez que não tinha levado nada de sua casa quando fora embora definitivamente.Tudo o que tinha era fruto de seu trabalho e esforço como aprendiz de chocolateiro e empregado de Millieford.

Naquela época já tinha entrado na justiça com um processo para mudar de sobrenome e adotar o sobrenome Wonka, que não era seu de nascença, mas sim o sobrenome de Millie.A chocolateira fazia absoluta questão de que Willy tivesse seu sobrenome para que pudesse ser o herdeiro legal de seus bens e chocolataria quando ela morresse.

Ele e Millie estavam sentados lado a lado na cozinha da chocolataria, fazendo doces depois do expediente. Millie usava um avental que mais parecia uma colcha de retalhos e seus cabelos muito brancos estavam presos numa toca cor de rosa. Ela era uma mulher corpulenta de olhos amarelos que lembravam os de um gato e sua voz era sempre muito rouca, mas agradável.

--- Millie, até hoje não entendo porque você me escolheu como aprendiz...– disse o jovem Wonka intrigado e pensativo.

--- Porque eu sou uma bruxa esperta Willy e quando olho alguém sou capaz de ver tudo o que essa pessoa realmente é. E quando vi você soube que era uma pessoa capaz de me superar rapidamente na arte de fazer doces.E não me enganei. Com menos de um ano de aprendizado você me superou facilmente. –disse Millie sem olhar diretamente para o discípulo.

Claro que o rapaz sabia que Millie era uma bruxa, no sentido mais literal que a palavra poderia vir a ter.Fora uma das primeiras coisas que descobrira sobre ela, o fato de que sua tutora era uma bruxa muito poderosa e sagaz. Mas diferentemente das bruxas más típicas de contos de fada, Millie era muito bondosa, gentil e dona de uma paciência enorme. Ela era capaz de suportar com facilidade a pior e mais mal educada das crianças.Tirava o tarô para jovens adolescentes que a procuravam e dava dicas de pequenos encantamentos amorosos em forma de chocolates a jovens apaixonados.

Ela tinha ensinado a Willy um pouco de magia, porém não muito. Ela sempre falou que ele já tinha poder e magia demais em sua imaginação e que nunca precisaria aprender feitiços antiquados escritos em livros para conseguir ser o maior chocolateiro do mundo e conhecer lugares maravilhosos.E que magia era uma coisa perigosa e traiçoeira, que sempre cobrava um preço alto por ser utilizada.

Millie era acima de tudo uma mulher de temperamento difícil e cheia de dons mágicos, que tinha tido uma juventude voltada a conseguir vingança pelo assassinato cruel de seu único amor nas mãos de um bruxo poderoso. A busca por vingança tinha lhe tomado muitas coisas importantes na vida por causa do preço das magias que utilizara como forma de obtê-la, coisas como sua beleza, sua habilidade como musicista e principalmente a vida de seus familiares amados, ato pelo qual a velha dama jamais se perdoou.Sua forma de pedir perdão a eles era continuar vivendo apenas para tornar o mundo menos amargo e um pouco melhor com sua pequena chocolataria.

Havia algumas pessoas adultas que ela não permitia que colocassem os pés dentro de sua chocolataria e muitas dessas pessoas eram respeitadas pela sociedade não tendo motivos aparentes para merecerem ser enxotadas porta afora de um estabelecimento.Quando Willy perguntara o porque dela enxotar aquelas pessoas que nada de ruim pareciam ser Millie respondera que tinha um dom raro que a fazia ver além da "casca" se a pessoa era ou não uma fruta podre.

--- Só por causa disso?- perguntou Willy não satisfeito com a resposta da tutora.

--- Não, é claro. Te escolhi principalmente porque somos iguais por dentro.- disse Millie voltando seus olhos amarelos para seu aprendiz.

--- Mesmo? E como nos somos?- perguntou Willy casualmente.

---- Ora, você sabe muito bem como nós somos. Nós Willy somos de uma passividade fria e agressiva, sarcásticos, irônicos, obcecados doentiamente com nosso trabalho, desconfiados ao extremo, hedonistas,observadores,perfeccionistas, metódicos, anti-sociais, e orgulhosos.- disse Millie divertidamente.

Willy sorriu, concordando com as características Millie escolhera para eles dois.

--- Nós somos então pessoas terríveis.E amargas.- disse o jovem Willy olhando carinhosamente para sua tutora. Millie fora sua única amiga de juventude e a única pessoa em quem confiara completamente na vida.Ela tinha sido sua cúmplice, uma mente como a sua, pronta a ser sua mais intransigente aliada.

--- Não, nós não somos só pessoas terríveis, nem só pessoas amargas.Somos muito algo além dessa definição simplista e somos muito especiais.Sabe por que Willy? Porque amamos desesperadamente a inocência que não nos permitiram ter, porque amamos a doçura que a vida nos negou. Porque transformamos nossas feridas em força e dessa força fazemos beleza. Nossa vingança é a luz pura que oferecemos ao mundo que nos submergiu em trevas.- disse Millie com os olhos de gato brilhando na luz fraca da cozinha.

--- Você sempre é inevitavelmente poética.Mas eu gosto.- implicou Willy com a mania que sua tutora tinha de fazer de tudo motivo para uma consideração poética.

Millie riu.

--- Sou sim. Cada qual com sua mania, não é? Apenas peço que me prometa uma coisa.- disse Millie animada.

--- O que?- perguntou Willy intrigado.

--- Que você não vai ir de preto no meu funeral.E que não vai vestir o meu cadáver com roupas de senhora, coisa que em vida nunca fui. Não quero ir para o outro lado vestida de dama da sociedade.- disse Millie de brincadeira. Só anos depois Willy iria perceber que quando tiveram essa conversa Millie já sabia que sua morte estava próxima.

--- Prometo. Mas a senhora é uma bruxa. Bruxas vivem muito...séculos...- disse Willy não querendo pensar na possibilidade de Millie morrer tão cedo.

--- Eu vivi muito tempo rapaz, mais tempo do que deveria. Em breve eu vou embora pro outro lado e estou feliz com isso. No outro lado me esperam várias pessoas que eu quero muito rever, de quem sinto saudades.- disse Millie casualmente.

--- Sua fa...fa...fa..- tentou falar Willy com amargura. Novamente a palavra família entrava na sua vida para lhe tomar algo que considerava importante

--- Sim, minha família.Quando você descobrir o significado real dessa palavra vai voltar pronunciar ela sem problemas, garanto.Família não é uma coisa ruim, quando é uma família de verdade, que age como tal: com amor, carinho, cuidado e tolerância. – disse Millie com paciência, sabendo de antemão que não ia convencer o aprendiz com suas palavras.

--- Não quero que você vá embora. – disse Willy sinceramente.

--- Você é como um filho para mim William. Por isso faço questão que você carregue meu sobrenome e herde tudo o que eu tenho quando me for.Mas eu já estou cansada do mundo e você mal começou sua jornada.Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente e muito, muito a fazer.E de qualquer forma você sempre poderá contar comigo para desabafar quando estiver realmente precisando, mesmo quando eu já tiver me ido. – disse Millie dando de ombros.

--- Acho que sou egoísta demais para deixar quem gosto partir.- disse Willy pensativo.

--- Todos nós somos de certa forma egoístas Willy.O amor também e uma forma de egoísmo.- disse Millie com um sorriso indulgente.

Não falaram mais nada um com o outro durante o resto daquele dia, apenas trocaram cumprimentos na hora de dormir. Willy foi para seu quarto no sótão e Millie para o dela, numa salinha da pequena chocolataria.

Chegaram a acordar e conversar banalidades no dia seguinte, na mesa do café da manhã.Willy ainda se lembrava nitidamente de ver Millie saindo na porta da chocolataria indo fazer compras no mercado, mandando um beijo no ar para ele e rindo em seguida. Foi a última vez que viu a tutora viva. Ela morreu naquele dia mesmo, de causas naturais enquanto andava pelo mercado.

No dia seguinte a morte dela ele recebeu da justiça a herança da tutora, juntamente com o sobrenome Wonka. Quando deixou a pequena chocolataria e construiu sua fábrica, ele levou a urna dourada que continha os restos cremados de Millie consigo e fez uma sala especial para eles, os enterrando sob uma bela lápide esculpida com delicadeza no mais branco mármore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie foi até a sala redonda frente aos quartos de sua família se sentindo mais leve.Todos os Buckets estavam sentados nos sofás, a exceção de Georgina que tinha sido levada para o quarto dela.

--- O que foi que ele disse filho? Vamos poder manter Georgina aqui?- perguntou Helena preocupada.

--- Ele aprovou a contratação de uma auxiliar de enfermagem e disse que nos permite fazer o que acharmos melhor. Disse também que ela pode ficar aqui e para não pouparmos esforços ou despesas para fazer Georgina ficar bem.- disse Charlie, sentindo que todos da família ficaram aliviados ao ouvi-lo.

--- Amanhã bem cedo vou ao hospital contratar aquela menina, Veruca, para vir para com doutora Katrina e ela disse que Veruca é muito competente e cuidadosa.- disse Josefina satisfeita.

--- Licença. Não queríamos interromper uma conversa de família, mas temos ordens expressas e irrevogáveis do senhor Wonka para examinar e avaliar a saúde de Georgina.- disse Thomas, entrando na sala acompanhado de vários doutores Oompas.

--- Mas nós não demos autorização a ele para fazer isso!- disse George, irritado.

--- Sinto muito, mas não é de nossa política discutir ordens expressas de nosso patrão. Vamos fazer o que ele ordenou e por isso pedimos a colaboração de vocês para não tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão sendo.- disse Thomas sério e educado.

--- A é? E se ele ordenar para vocês matarem nós todos, vocês vão obedecer sem discutir? Porque todos sabem que ele me odeia e que ficaria muito feliz em ficar com meu neto só para ele e transformar o bom menino que Charlie é numa...numa...aberração.- gritou George indignado.

Helena cobriu a mão com a boca, chocada com a afirmação de George.

--- George!- falou Joe espantado. Seu irmão estava passando muito dos limites ultimamente.

Doris entrou na sala e Charlie nunca viu a Oompa parecer tão séria e imponente. Mesmo com sua pouca altura ela impunha respeito, se impondo como o braço direito de Wonka e a pessoa mais poderosa dentro da hierarquia da fábrica depois do chocolateiro.

--- Deixe de ser tolo, senhor. Tudo o que queremos fazer é nossa parte na melhoria da saúde de Georgina.E nosso patrão não é e nunca será um assassino. O senhor tem de crescer muito em dignidade para um dia chegar aos pés do que ele é.- disse Doris irritada.

Doris sabia que Wonka com sua ordem expressa compraria a primeira briga direta com a família Bucket e resolveu ajudar Thomas e os doutores antes de ir para a biblioteca, como Wonka havia pedido.

--- Obrigado pela boa intenção Doris, mas preferimos lidar com a saúde de Georgina a nossa maneira, com um tratamento padrão com remédios e medicina conservadora.Agradeça a Wonka pela sua preocupação conosco, mas diga que vamos cuidar disso nós mesmos.- disse Josefina calma e educadamente.

--- Sinto muito senhora Josefina, mas dessa vez Wonka não **pediu **que olhássemos Georgina, nem **dispôs** amigavelmente nossos serviços a vocês. Dessa vez ele nos deu uma **ordem** e essa ordem será cumprida, independente da vontade de vocês.- disse Doris de forma educada, mas enfática.

Charlie estava pasmo.Não esperava que sua família fosse um dia recusar uma gentileza vinda de Wonka e muito menos que seu delicado tutor fosse capaz de comprar uma briga com sua família tão diretamente, sem nem mesmo tentar negociar um acordo.

Mais uma vez constatava que, enquanto o chocolateiro parecia saber tudo a seu respeito, ele não conhecia nada a respeito de muito bem o lado leve e descontraído de seu tutor, assim como sua generosidade, delicadeza e fragilidade afetada. Conhecia em parte sua genialidade insana, sua obsessão pelo trabalho e seu horror pelo mundo exterior a fábrica.Mas não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a alma dele.Muitas vezes os olhos de Wonka carregavam expressões diferentes da que seu rosto queria simular e essas expressões eram em sua maioria indecifráveis. Nunca sabia ao certo em que o tutor estava pensando ou ao certo os motivos das varias atitudes que ele tomava.

--- Doris...- murmurou Charlie para a Oompa, fazendo um sinal indicando que queria falar em particular com a Oompa.

Doris e Charlie saíram da sala, enquanto Thomas e os doutores iam fazer o trabalho a que foram ordenados sem ligar para os protestos de George ou para a indignação de Josefina.

Helena estava visivelmente assustada com a atitude de Wonka em passar por cima da vontade da família Bucket tão ostensivamente.Joe apoiava silenciosamente a atitude de Wonka, certo de que o chocolateiro faria tudo para salvar Georgina.Se estivesse no lugar de Wonka Joe também não perderia tempo em pedir permissão a cabeças duras para tentar salvar uma vida.

--- Doris...porque Wonka tomou essa atitude?- perguntou o jovem intrigado.

--- Ele quer tentar usar os conhecimentos que tem para salvar Georgina.Para isso ele precisa que os doutores Oompas façam exames de acordo com as regras de nossa medicina. Pode chamar a medicina Oompa de "medicina alternativa" se quiser, mas ela é a única capaz de diagnosticar com precisão certas doenças e lhes revelar a cura.- disse Doris séria.

--- Entendo. Como serão esses exames? Eles não vão machucar a Georgina, vão?- perguntou Charlie preocupado. Raríssimas vezes a família Bucket se dispusera a usar a medicina Oompa, preferindo sempre os meios convencionais de tratamento médico.

Wonka sempre se dispusera a lhes pagar hospitais e nunca os impusera os tratamentos Oompa antes, respeitando sempre as reservas que eles tinham a medicina nada convencional dos Oompas.

--- Os exames serão bem leves Charlie. Pode ficar sossegado. Wonka jamais ordenaria algo que fosse machucar Georgina.Ele tem um grande respeito por sua família e gosta dela. Ele só quer que ela fique bem.- disse Doris calmamente.

--- Confio nele. Vou acalmar os ânimos da minha família, mas posso garantir que George vai demorar muito tempo para perdoar Wonka pela intromissão.-disse Charlie decidido a acalmar o ambiente e garantir a todos que tudo estava sendo feito pelo bem de Georgina.

--- Eu sei disso.Agora peço licença e me retiro, pois fui requisitada na biblioteca. Espero que seus familiares fiquem mais calmos.- disse Doris, tomando o rumo não da biblioteca aberta a todos da fábrica, mas rumo a aquela que pertencia somente ao chocolateiro fantástico.

Charlie entrou novamente na sala onde sua família parecia ter entrado numa briga interna, uma vez que Joe estava literalmente segurando George, que queria impedir de todo jeito que os Oompas se aproximassem de Georgina.Josefina estava sentada no sofá com uma expressão contrariada e Helena tentava em vão ajudar Joe a segurar George.

--- Chega! Vô George, sente-se e acalme-se agora!Que palhaçada! Aqueles Oompas são doutores que querem melhorar a saúde de sua mulher!Aja como um adulto vovô!Que briga infantil!- disse Charlie bravo a George.

--- Tio, por favor, acalme-se.- pediu Helena a George com serenidade.

--- Escute seu neto e sua sobrinha homem. De nada vai adiantar ficar brigando por motivo bobo.Talvez esses doutores achem uma cura para sua mulher e isso seria uma benção.- disse Joe que já não agüentava mais segurar o irmão.

George se sentou no sofá, profundamente amargurado.Charlie entendia que ele estava caçando brigas inúteis porque na verdade estava sofrendo muito em perder a esposa.Esse era o jeito de George expressar sua dor.

Charlie se sentou ao lado de seu avô George, se mostrando solidário a dor dele. Assim que ele sentiu o neto abraça-lo de forma carinhosa começou a chorar, soluçando alto.

--- Chore a vontade vô. Você vai se sentir melhor depois de chorar.- disse Charlie de forma gentil.Joe e Helena e Josefina foram para perto de George oferecendo a ele o seu apoio. Apesar de seus desentendimentos, aquela era uma família unida.

Os doutores Oompas saíram do quarto de Georgina com expressões estranhas. Thomas foi até Charlie com uma expressão preocupada.

--- Posso falar com você um minuto Charlie. É sobre o estado de Georgina.- disse Thomas com tato, se sentindo mal por interromper um momento de união familiar.

--- Fale aqui mesmo Thomas. Esse é um assunto que diz respeito a todos nós.- disse Charlie não querendo se afastar de seu triste avô.

---Os doutores Oompas constataram que o que está matando sua avó não é a idade ou alguma doença normal. Ela foi envenenada Charlie, por um elemento muito raro e letal...a tinta extraída da flor negra dos vales sombrios.- disse Thomas de forma sincera.

--- Quer dizer que...alguém envenenou Georgina...- falou Josefina chocada.

--- Sim, e foi alguém que tinha a intenção de matar lentamente, pois esse veneno demora meses para matar.E foi com certeza um ato proposital. Wonka tem inimigos que podem ter feito isso como forma de tentar atingi-lo indiretamente. Um inimigo em especial poderia ter fácil acesso a esse tipo de elemento e tem contatos em muitos lugares que poderiam ter chegado até Georgina.- disse Thomas especulando.

--- Quem? –perguntou Joe abismado.

--- Mordred Slugworth, rival de Wonka no mercado de doces e seu arquiinimigo declarado.Ele tem esperado por anos uma chance de derrubar Wonka e talvez esteja tentando isso através de vocês, ferindo vocês.Isso é o mais provável.- disse Thomas com firmeza na voz.

--- Eu acredito que tenha sido ele. Eu conheci esse homem quando era jovem e sei que ele é capaz de todo ato de mesquinharia possível. – disse Helena soturnamente.

--- O que podemos fazer para salvar vó Georgina então? – perguntou Charlie aflito.

--- Eu não sei Charlie. Vou agora entregar os resultados dos exames a Wonka. Para nós é obvio que isso é obra de Slugworth. Posso garantir que isso é bem o estilo dele, se esconder atrás de capangas dissimulados e frascos de veneno. E Wonka vai ficar muito furioso em saber disso.Pode ficar tranqüilo, Wonka vai trabalhar nisso e tentar achar um antídoto para sua avó.- disse Thomas visivelmente alarmado.

--- Eu sei. Assim que tiver notícias me informe, por favor.- disse Charlie a Thomas antes dele e os doutores Oompa loompas se retirarem.

Charlie ficou um bom tempo tranqüilizando e cuidando de sua família. Helena ficou quieta e taciturna.Jamais deixaria seu menino saber que era filho de Slugworth e muito menos que Wonka viesse a descobrir isso e deserdar Charlie. Se dependesse dela esse segredo seria levado consigo para o túmulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka ficou realmente furioso ao receber os resultados dos exames de Georgina. Depois passou a noite ao lado de Doris, procurando entre os livros de sua enorme biblioteca privativa um que pudesse apontar a existência de uma cura para Georgina.Choc decidiu participar da busca também e ficou o tempo todo observando o chocolateiro e a Oompa-loompa de cima de uma larga escrivaninha que ficava num canto da biblioteca.

Doris resolveu que deviam apelar para o livro milenar de receitas dos Oompa loompas, que era considerado por muitos como um livro de magias e poções leves que não cobrava o alto preço que a magia geralmente impunha por seu uso.Por esse motivo esse livro, cujo exemplar era único no mundo, era muito procurado por magos e pessoas mal intencionadas em busca de poder.Porem o povo dos Oompa loompas somente permitiria o uso de seu livro sagrado pelo seu amável, idolatrado benfeitor e amigo confiável, Willy Wonka.

Nas páginas do livro sagrado dos Oompas, no meio da alta madrugada, Wonka achou a receita do antídoto que não só salvaria Georgina como garantiria vida longa e saudável a Charlie e sua família.

Animado Willy pegou o livro nas mãos e chamou o elevador de vidro dando um encontrão com ele e caindo deselegantemente no chão antes de finalmente conseguir entrar nele. Foi até ao quarto de seu querido aprendiz e estava tão eufórico com sua recente descoberta que entrou sem bater na porta.Encontrou o quarto iluminado apenas pela lareira e Charlie dormindo desconfortavelmente na cadeira da ante sala. O jovem tinha os cabelos longos soltos e usava uma antiquada camisola masculina branca de mangas longas.A camisola tinha ficado dobrada em algum ponto das costas do rapaz e por isso revelava de forma insinuante e inocente as pernas pálidas e perfeitas do adolescente que respirava com os lábios suavemente entreabertos. Charlie parecia exausto, drenado, com os braços pendendo como pingentes para fora da cadeira.

Wonka se postou silenciosamente em frente ao jovem, sentando-se no chão em frente a ele.Tirou o lenço rendado que carinhosamente guardara no bolso interno de seu casaco e o apertou entre os dedos enluvados.Sorriu.Deixou-se ficar um bom tempo ali, em frente à lareira vendo Charlie dormir. Não queria acordar o menino, mas ao mesmo tempo queria contar a ele as boas novas que tinha.Levantou-se em silêncio, decidido a acordar Charlie.

--- Estrelinha! Acorde! A terra diz olá e tem boa noticia para te contar!- disse Wonka com cuidado para não assustar o rapaz.

Charlie abriu os olhos de forma hesitante, se sentando de forma mais firme na cadeira.Sentia um pouco de dor nas costas, mas sabia que isso logo iria passar.

Viu a figura de seu tutor em pé a sua frente, sorrindo.

--- Boa madrugada...raio de sol...- disse Charlie ainda sonolento e cansado.

--- Descobri uma cura para sua avó.Aliás, uma cura para toda a sua família. Chama-se elixir dos 352 anos e meio. Ele para a velhice e cura todas as doenças de uma pessoa durante 352 anos e meio e por coincidência é o antídoto natural para o veneno que está matando sua avó.- disse Wonka feliz.

Charlie se sentiu completamente desperto e animado depois de ouvir a boa noticia de Wonka. Aquele remédio poderia fazer sua família, a si mesmo, Violet, os Oompa loompas e seu amável tutor viverem por muito, muito tempo, livres de doenças.

--- Wow! Como podemos fazer esse remédio?- perguntou Charlie se levantando da cadeira. Estava muito agitado para conseguir ficar sentado.

--- Bem, o modo de preparo do remédio é muito simples e eu tenho em meu estoque de ingredientes raros a maioria dos componentes necessários para sua fabricação.Só falta o mais raro de difícil de todos os ingredientes da receita...um fruto do "cacau dos 352 anos e meio". Pelo que sei a única arvore desse cacau especial que ainda existe no mundo está no reino de Pondcherry, na Índia.Ela só dá um fruto a cada duzentos anos, mas para a nossa sorte estamos bem na época desse fruto surgir.Aliás, vai surgir no mês que vem o que nos dá tempo de ir lá pegá-lo, voltar e fazer o remédio para curar Georgina. –disse Wonka de forma metódica.

--- Ir lá pega-lo? Você vai sair da fábrica e ir até a Índia pegar esse cacau?Mas você morre de medo de pisar lá fora!- perguntou Charlie chocado.

--- É verdade...mas creio que numa situação de suprema e total emergência como essa eu não tenho muita escolha a não ser enfrentar meus medos e sair. Afinal, Poundcherry gosta muito de mim e tenho certeza que conseguirei negociar esse cacau com ele.Ele ainda quer de qualquer jeito um palácio de chocolate...talvez eu possa trocar o cacau que precisamos por um palácio que não derreta.- disse Wonka dando de ombros, tentando não parecer assustado. Na verdade estava com medo, mas nem tanto. Ir ao reino louco e onírico de Poudcherry não era tão assustador quanto pisar no mundo cruel e seco que espreitava pela porta de sua fábrica.

--- Eu vou com você.Vamos juntos conseguir esse cacau. Você é meu anjo da guarda, sabia?- disse Charlie encantado com as atitudes que Wonka tomara para salvar sua avó.Não conseguia evitar amar um pouquinho mais aquele chocolateiro louco, capaz de fazer tantas coisas maravilhosas sem pedir nada em troca.

---Ora! Não sou anjo. Muito menos anjo da guarda.Sou só um chocolateiro com algumas boas intenções. Deixe de besteiras e faça suas malas. Partimos para Índia amanhã mesmo, antes da hora do chá. Agora eu me vou...tenho que deixar tudo na fabrica ajeitadinho para que ela funcione bem sem minha presença. E avise sua família da viagem, pois não quero George gritando bobagens no meu sensível ouvido.- disse Wonka animado e implicante. Como Charlie conseguia ser tão adorável em seus elogios? Isso sempre surpreendia Wonka.

--- Você deu motivos para briga desta vez! Mandou examinarem a esposa dele de qualquer jeito, sem nem pedir permissão. Está certo que você fez isso pelo bem dela, mas George está irritadiço ultimamente e detesta ser obrigado a aceitar algo.-disse Charlie exasperado.

--- Hunf...Ele é que é uma grande mala sem alça, isso sim.Não acredito que você está do lado dele!- disse Wonka levantando uma sobrancelha e com um olhar de desprezo cômico ao falar de George.

--- Não estou do lado de ninguém.Incluam-me fora da briga de vocês.- disse Charlie se mantendo neutro naquela situação delicada. Quase riu de si mesmo ao perceber que tinha agido de forma muito parecida com a que seu tutor costumava agir nessas ocasiões. Era engraçado notar o quanto tinham em comum por causa da convivência.

--- Adolescentes...- suspirou Wonka com implicância.

--- Adultos...- replicou Charlie sussurrando com o mesmo tom de voz exasperado que Wonka.

--- Espere um pouco.Não me ofenda. Adultos são tão mesquinhos e detestáveis...- disse Wonka de forma brincalhona.

--- Eu em breve serei um adulto. Me tornarei mesquinho e detestável também? –perguntou Charlie entrando em mais um dos duelos verbais que adorava ter com Wonka.

--- Não. Nunca. Você não é como os outros Charlie. Você nunca será mesquinho ou detestável.- disse Wonka de forma casual.

--- E você? Você se considera mesquinho e detestável?- perguntou Charlie ainda desafiadoramente.

--- Eu? Ora... eu não me considero nem mesmo um adulto.Jamais seria tão mau comigo mesmo a ponto de fazer isso. – disse Wonka com charme.

Charlie riu. Wonka sempre era elegante em suas réplicas, além de sagaz.

--- Mas digamos que você, no caso, seja muito alto para não ser um adulto.- disse Charlie implicante.

--- Bem, não é o exterior o que realmente conta nesses casos...- disse Wonka de forma marota.

--- Ok...você venceu de novo desta vez. Não tenho como discordar disso.- disse Charlie com um sorriso amável.

--- Viu? Preciso ir agora, arrumar tudo para nossa partida, estrelinha.– disse Wonka, vitorioso, ao sair do quarto.

Charlie se pôs arrumar suas malas de forma a elas carregarem apenas o estritamente necessário.Pensou em pedir a sua mãe que entregasse um bilhete a Violet, avisando que ele tinha viajado e decidiu que era uma boa idéia. Não queria que a amiga ficasse preocupada com ele enquanto estivesse fora.

A perspectiva de salvar a vida de sua vó o animava, porém tinha de admitir que também tinha motivos egoístas para estar feliz pela viagem. Afinal, ia pela primeira vez ficar realmente a sós com Wonka, tendo a atenção dele só para si e não dividida entre negócios, invenções, Oompa-loompas e o bem estar dos Buckets.

Sabia que pensando nisso não ia conseguir mais dormir naquela noite.E realmente ele não conseguiu mais dormir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

IUPIII! Aventura a vista! Rumo ao reino de Pondcherry!

Bem, esse capítulo é uma homenagem ao aniversário de Anya, que tem mandado lindas reviews a essa história! Parabéns Anya! Muitos anos de vida e felicidades!

Também agradeço as reviews costumeiras e muito esperadas por mim de Srta Nina e Blekath. Arigato por toda a gentileza e apoio de vocês!Espero que o fic continue agradando.

Agradeço também a minhas amigas de todas as horas Ília-chan e Isabella Lestrange, que sempre me incentivam a continuar a escrever.

E não me esqueço dos demais leitores! Vocês são a razão de eu estar escrevendo fics!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – A Aventura começa.

A manhã chegou lentamente á Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka ltda. A primeira coisa que Josefina fez ao acordar foi ir ao hospital, contratar os serviços de Veruca Salt.

Ela voltou acompanhada da menina bem durante a hora do almoço. Charlie avisou a seus familiares que ia viajar com Wonka e contou a eles o motivo de tal viagem. Joe e Helena ficaram animados com a possibilidade de Georgina ser salva. George pereceu mais calmo depois de ouvir isso, porem não pediu desculpas por nada do que tinha feito ou dito contra Wonka, afinal, ele era um velho bem cabeça dura.

Doris ficou pasma ao saber que seu chefe ia sair da fábrica depois de mais de vinte anos de isolamento, e uma vez sendo o braço direito dele na fabrica, se preparou para assumir o lugar de Wonka na administração durante sua ausência.

Precavido Wonka pediu que Doris arrumasse uma equipe discreta e eficiente de Oompas que ficasse de olho na tal auxiliar de enfermagem contratada pelos Bucket e que a impedisse tanto de fuxicar pela fabrica quanto de fazer algum mal a Georgina ou aos outros membros da família Bucket.O menor passo em falso que a tal auxiliar desse seria motivo de notificação a Wonka e encarceramento imediato da menina na fábrica.

Veruca foi convidada a almoçar com os Bucket, coisa que ela aceitou de pronto, indo se sentar ao lado de Charlie.

--- Olá Charlie!- disse a menina a se sentar.

--- Oi. Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado cuidar de vó Georgina.Ela vai gostar de você.- disse Charlie simpático.

--- Eu é que fico feliz de poder ajudar você e sua família em alguma coisa Charlie.Eu devo isso a você, pois te tratei muito mal quando nos conhecemos aqui na fábrica há anos atrás. Quero me redimir pelas coisas horríveis que falei de você.- disse Veruca com um belo sorriso de timidez virginal.

--- Não esquente a cabeça com isso. Eu não ligo. Éramos crianças na época e crianças às vezes dizem as coisas sem pensar.Você é uma boa pessoa agora e isso é o que conta.- disse Charlie sorrindo para a menina.

Josefina e George adoraram ver como Charlie e Veruca pareciam se entender. Realmente o próprio Charlie pensou que caso ele já não amasse outra pessoa Veruca seria uma boa namorada.Helena preferiu omitir sua opinião, uma vez que tinha se prometido não interferir na vida sentimental do filho ou o impor alguma coisa.Joe sabia de antemão que a maneira com que Charlie tratava Veruca era só simpatia, pois seu neto tinha herdado a teimosia dos Bucket, que tinham a péssima mania de cismarem com uma pessoa e nunca mais a esquecerem.

--- Você é que é uma pessoa maravilhosa por não guardar rancor de mim.Espero fazer o meu melhor pela sua avozinha.E que um dia você venha a gostar de mim, Charlie, como eu gosto de você.- falou Veruca em voz baixa, ruborizando violentamente.

--- Você já é uma amiga para mim Veruca.- disse Charlie, um pouco desconfortável com o duplo significado que a última frase de Veruca carregava.

Veruca sorriu.

Wonka chegou atrasado ao almoço, por conta das várias coisas que teve que colocar em ordem para sua partida.Foi com certo espanto que ele reconheceu Veruca, sentada ao lado de Charlie na mesa.

--- Veruca Salt...aqui...na minha fabrica...de novo...- disse Wonka com uma careta exagerada de estranhamento.

--- Bom dia senhor Wonka. Fui contratada como auxiliar de enfermagem de Georgina.Peço desculpas pelo meu péssimo comportamento aqui na fábrica quando eu era criança. Fui antipática e ruim...sinto muito.Peço que o senhor me perdoe e que possamos nos entender.- disse Veruca para Wonka, se levantando para saúda-lo.

--- Você foi contratada pela família Bucket e se eles confiam em você, bem, o que posso fazer?Dei a liberdade para eles decidirem o que era melhor.- disse Wonka se sentando para comer visivelmente contrariado com a contratação de Veruca.

Veruca se sentou de novo, sem graça.

---Não ligue Veruca. É preciso muito tempo até que ele confie em uma pessoa. Tenha paciência com ele, mostre que é uma boa pessoa e logo vocês serão amigos. –disse Charlie consolando a menina.

Wonka sentiu uma dor estranha o trespassar quando viu a menina olhar amorosamente para Charlie.Não conseguiu evitar lançar um olhar sombrio e discreto para a bela menina, em quem ele absolutamente não confiava. Logo falaria com Doris a respeito daquela pequena e detestável Veruca Salt.

Wonka nunca se sentira mal com a amizade de Charlie e Violet.Muito menos interferira nas relações familiares do rapaz ou o impedira de tomar decisões de cunho pessoal. Porém Charlie nunca tivera uma vida social ativa, era caseiro, tinha poucos amigos e nunca tinha sequer comentado levemente sobre possíveis pessoas interessadas nele.Agora que via claramente o interesse de Veruca pelo jovem Wonka se sentia ameaçado como nunca antes.Cada investida gentil de Veruca em conseguir o afeto do menino fazia Wonka se sentir acuado, hostil, cheio de uma passividade agressiva que não sentia desde sua terrível infância.Seria, mesmo que a contragosto, capaz de deixar Charlie amar outra pessoa, mas não, nunca aquela menina mesquinha e mimada, que não merecia confiança alguma e muito menos consideração.

"Calma Wonka, ele não gosta de garotas. Ela está tentando a sorte, mas não vai conseguir nada".- pensou Wonka consigo mesmo, tentando se acalmar.Na verdade o que mais o abalava era ver que temia por Charlie tanto quanto um dia temera por si mesmo quando era pequeno.Nunca pensou que ia experimentar aquele pavor puro, sufocante e negro de novo.

Sentiu-se tonto e enjoado.Queria sair dali. Levantou-se da cadeira de forma brusca e desajeitada, deixando sua bengala cair no chão juntamente ao seu copo que rolou silenciosamente sobre a grama comestível do chão da sala de doces derramando nela o suco que continha.

--- Você está bem?- perguntou Charlie se levantando prontamente.

--- Oh, estou. Não foi nada.Apenas me lembrei de que ainda tenho coisas urgentes a ajeitar na fábrica.-disse Wonka, falando apenas uma meia verdade.

--- Eu ajudo você.- disse Charlie decidido.

--- Não precisa. Acabe de almoçar com sua família e mostre a Veruca o trabalho dela. Eu irei procurar você em breve para partirmos.-disse Wonka com um sorriso falso e caricatural.

--- Onde e o que vamos arrumar?- perguntou Charlie deixando claro que ia ajudar o chocolateiro, querendo ele ou não.

--- Bem, é uma coisa pessoal minha. Você não vai querer arrumar minhas malas, não é?- disse Wonka de forma implicante. Conversar com Charlie sempre o deixava melhor e agora o chocolateiro já se sentia mais calmo.

--- Veruca, me desculpe sair assim. Vó Josefina vai lhe mostrar o trabalho que deve ser feito. Eu e o senhor Wonka temos que fazer preparativos para uma viagem de pesquisa.- disse Charlie para Veruca em voz alta.

--- Charlie!- exclamou Wonka chocado com a cara de pau de seu aprendiz.

--- Vamos...seu guarda roupa está a espera.Não podemos adiar o horário da viagem.- disse Charlie ao chamar o elevador de vidro que se postou frente a ele se abrindo para que ele entrasse.

Wonka bufou, fez uma cara exasperada de quem se deu por vencido e entrou no elevador, mas na verdade estava muito feliz pela companhia de Charlie e por ele ter deixado Veruca de lado tão facilmente por sua causa.

--- Vejamos...que velocidade nós podemos usar no elevador hoje para apressar nossa vida?- disse Charlie com um olhar brincalhão.

--- Tendo em vista nossa situação mega catastrófica em que estamos mais atrasados do que o coelho branco de Alice no País das Maravilhas acho que seria o caso de uma maior velocidade.- disse Wonka entrando na brincadeira.

--- Máxima?- perguntou Charlie.

--- Foi você quem pediu.- disse Wonka dando de ombros antes de apertar o botão que deu ao elevador velocidade máxima.

O elevador começou a girar e correr pelo teto da fábrica em velocidade assustadora. Era como estar em uma montanha russa no ar. Os dois dentro do elevador riam como se estivessem num parque de diversões, andando em seu brinquedo favorito.Chagaram meio tontos a porta do quarto de Wonka. Claro que Charlie sabia que o quarto do chocolateiro ficava pertíssimo do campo de doces, mas ser prático naquela situação seria o tipo de coisa que estragaria um bom momento de diversão.E como não tinha planos de se tornar uma pessoa prática, austera e rabugenta Charlie decidiu que deviam usar o meio mais onírico e alegre de se chegar onde queriam.

--- Uff...Chegamos.- disse Wonka ainda um pouco tonto, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

--- Nossa! Você aumentou a velocidade do elevador, não aumentou?- perguntou Charlie um tanto zonzo.

--- Não. Apenas o número de loopings e giros que ele dá no trajeto.- disse Wonka ao entrar no quarto seguido por seu aprendiz.

--- Bem, vamos ao serviço.- disse Charlie ao ver as duas grandes malas vazias que estavam sobre a cama de Wonka.

--- Verdade.Toma!-disse Wonka jogando um de seus casacos de veludo em cima da cabeça de Charlie divertidamente.

Charlie tirou o casaco púrpura de cima de sua cabeça, o segurou por um momento nas mãos o observando e acabou por vesti-lo por cima de sua bata indiana usual, fazendo em seguida uma pose teatral ao estilo Wonka.

Wonka riu.

Charlie pegou então elegantemente uma das inúmeras almofadas da cama de Wonka e a jogou no chocolateiro.

---Ora! –reclamou Wonka depois de receber uma boa almofadada.

Charlie deu de ombros sorrindo lindamente.

Wonka fez uma falsa expressão indignada e jogou a almofada de volta no jovem que se esquivou a tempo de não ser acertado.

Porém Charlie não conseguiu se desviar do casaco vermelho que foi tampado nele em seguida da almofada e que caiu com tudo em cima de sua cabeça.

--- Ahhh..entendi...então é guerra.- disse Charlie com um sorriso de lado, tirando o casaco de cima de sua cabeça.

Wonka tampou seu riso maroto com a ponta dos dedos enluvados.

--- Pois então você vai ter guerra!- disse Charlie pegando uma almofada roxa.

--- Você não vai me pegar desprevenido de novo...tolinho.- disse Wonka rindo.

--- Veremos.- disse Charlie jogando a almofada em Wonka e acertando em cheio.

Logo todo o guarda roupa de Wonka e suas almofadas estavam espalhados por todos os cantos do quarto. As malas tinham virado barricadas mais ou menos eficientes para a proteção em meio a guerra de travesseiros (e roupas).

Foi depois de muito tempo que eles levantaram finalmente a bandeira da paz e se deitaram lado a lado na cama bagunçada de Wonka, cansados e ofegantes.

--- Desta vez você ganhou. Mas vou ter minha revanche.-disse Wonka feliz a Charlie, que sorriu vitorioso.

--- Eu tinha de conseguir vencer você ao menos nisso.Afinal, você sempre vence nossos duelos verbais.-disse Charlie satisfeito.

Wonka riu cansado, mas pleno de felicidade.

Charlie ainda usava o casaco púrpura de Wonka, o que fez o chocolateiro se sentir ainda melhor.

--- Fique com o casaco. Ele é seu agora.Fica bem em você.- disse Wonka feliz.

--- Obrigado.- disse Charlie feliz. Claro que aquele não era nem de longe seu estilo de roupa, preferia usar cores mais clássicas a púrpura e não tinha queda por nada tão pesado e com a cintura tão marcada quanto aqueles casacos.

Porém aquele era um casaco de Wonka, com o perfume do seu tutor nele. Um dia aquele casaco envolvera a cintura elegante que tanto desejava enlaçar e se agora aquele presente lhe era tão generosamente dado Charlie não seria tolo de recusar.

--- Nossa...o quarto está uma bagunça. Vamos ter de arrumar isso tudo antes de partir, alem das minhas malas.-disse Wonka olhando para o quarto desarrumado ao seu redor.

--- Eu te ajudo.- disse Charlie numa voz tão feliz e plena que fez Wonka tremer levemente de contentamento.

Juntos eles arrumaram o quarto e as malas, felizes pela companhia benéfica um do outro.

Veruca desempenhou com amargor seu papel de boa moça durante o resto do dia. Sabia que não era prudente fazer nada impensado dentro da fábrica de Wonka, pois provavelmente seria muito bem vigiada.Tudo o que podia fazer era contatar a Slugworth depois do expediente quando saísse da fábrica, dizendo que Wonka já estava indo para o reino de Poundcherry, e que não iria para lá sozinho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pouco antes da hora do chá Charlie foi se despedir de sua família, deixando com sua mãe uma carta para ser entregue a Violet. Iriam ele e Wonka no elevador de vidro até o reino de Poudcherry. Tudo já estava arrumado para a partida e tudo o que Charlie conseguiu prometer para a mãe é que voltariam o mais cedo o possível.

Veruca desejou boa sorte ao rapaz na viagem, dando-lhe um lenço rosa claro bordado como amuleto.Charlie aceitou o presente da menina apesar do interesse dela não ser recíproco e o deixar constrangido.

Helena e Josefina se despediram preocupadas com Charlie.George se despediu com um tchau ranzinza. Joe com um desejo sincero e esperançoso de boa sorte e bom regresso. Georgina sorriu para o neto meio sonada e pediu asinhas de fada de presente. Charlie prometeu que traria lindas asinhas para ela, já pensando em como fazer belas asas de pano para ela poder prender nas costas e se vestir de fada.

Wonka deu um tchau teatral a todos da família de charlie e entrou no elevador logo depois de ter conversado longamente com Doris sobre como a fábrica deveria funcionar em sua ausência e sobre manter vigilância super reforçada de olho em cada passo de Veruca dentro e nos arredores da fábrica.

Doris, como o esperado, seria a pessoa que ia assumir a fábrica na ausência de Wonka e Charlie.

Charlie entrou no elevador, que logo fechou suas portas e levantou vôo com velocidade vertiginosa. A cidade parecia linda vista do alto, assim como a fábrica cujas chaminés varavam as nuvens.

Não demorou muito para que a cidade sumisse de vista e as mais fantásticas e estranhas paisagens começassem a aparecer através da superfície transparente do elevador.Florestas fechadas onde bandos de pássaros coloridos dos quais Charlie nunca ouvira falar voavam de árvore a árvore, pequenas cidades onde homens montavam camelos e sorriam ao ver o elevador passar, mares profundos onde se podiam ver baleias enormes pulando em incríveis acrobacias...todas essas coisas apareciam e desapareciam com o movimento leve do elevador.

Logo se viram flutuando sobre um vasto reino cheio de casas coloridas e enfeitadas em cujo centro estava um enorme palácio reluzente construído no inconfundível estilo indiano.

--- É esse o reino de Poundcherry?-perguntou Charlie a Wonka, embevecido com a paisagem.

--- Sim. É aqui. E aquele é o palácio dele, o que não é de chocolate e por isso não derreteu...ainda...- disse Wonka sarcasticamente.

O elevador pousou em bem em frente a porta dourada do palácio.Um guarda desconfiado começou a falar coisas na língua indiana com um tom agressivo para Wonka assim que este desceu do muita calma e autoconfiança inabalável Wonka começou a falar com o guarda na língua dele, provavelmente explicando quem era e o motivo de sua visita.

Charlie foi para perto do chocolateiro, intrigado.

--- Não sabia que você sabia hindi...-comentou Charlie.

--- Eu fiquei anos sozinho na fábrica e apesar de trabalhar muito eu tinha de ter um hobby. Acabei me tornando autodidata em muita coisa.-explicou Wonka um pouco sem graça.

--- Entendi. O que ele está dizendo?- perguntou Charlie olhando para o guarda carrancudo que ainda falava com Wonka.

--- Que não acredita em mim quando disse que sou Willy Wonka e que vai nos levar a julgamento por invasão ao palácio real e que vamos ser os dois executados em praça pública lenta e dolorosamente. Em outras palavras, ele está fazendo o discurso de sempre.-disse Wonka calmamente.

--- Discurso de sempre? Você é sempre ameaçado de morte por esse guarda quando vem aqui?- perguntou Charlie entre o assustado e o exasperado.

--- Não. Não é sempre esse guarda quem me ameaça. São guardas diferentes...eles sempre mudam com o passar do tempo.- disse Wonka de forma metódica.

--- Que maravilha.-ironizou Charlie.

--- Calma Charlie. Ele vai nos levar até Poundcherry para julgamento e o rei vai me reconhecer, asseguro. Alem do mais Poundcherry é um rei muito sensível para permitir uma coisa tão antiestética e suja como uma execução na sua linda praça pública. Ele nunca executou ninguém. No máximo ele deixa a pessoa apodrecer na prisão.-disse Wonka ainda calmo, olhando as horas em seu relógio de bolso.

--- Isso é muito animador.- ironizou Charlie exasperado com a perspectiva de talvez mofar o resto dos seus dias na prisão.

--- Não falei!Ele está dizendo agora que vai nos levar até a presença do "Magnífico Soberano Maravilhoso Insuperável Majestoso Rei Pokelekt Kalai Poundcherry", Pound para os íntimos (não que eu seja íntimo dele é claro, nunca chegaria a esse ponto).-disse Wonka calmamente.

Charlie suspirou, confiando plenamente no conhecimento de Wonka sobre os hábitos daquele lugar.

O guarda carrancudo os levou sob a ameaça de uma lança por longos corredores ricamente ornamentados com a mais fina arte hindu.O chão era coberto de rica tapeçaria bordada em ouro e prata e as enormes janelas arredondadas do lugar deixavam entrever os jardins exuberantes que varavam os pátios internos do palácio.

Na parede quadros de imponentes sultões olhavam para os visitantes ameaçadoramente. O olhar de "que piada" que Wonka dava para os quadros de expressão hostil era extremamente cômico.

Depois de muito andar pelos corredores finalmente chegaram exaustos a um salão imenso com o chão todo decorado com fina pedraria em cujo meio um chafariz ornado de estátuas de deuses do hinduísmo despejavam água cristalina e em cuja superfície flores de lótus boiavam lânguidas.

Passando pelo chafariz viram um trono alto, muito largo e forrado de veludo vermelho junto à parede, onde estava sentado um homem moreno vestido de sultão que a principio parecia estar entretido demais com uma caixa de chocolates Wonka para sequer notar a presença de pessoas a sua frente.

O guarda se ajoelhou e começou a falar rápido com o homem vestido de sultão, que obviamente irritado com o guarda que interrompia sua sagrada refeição se voltou com cara indignada para os visitantes.Quando viu Wonka Pondcherry deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou dar um olhar sensual, mas que só conseguiu foi dar a entender que o rei precisava urgentemente de óculos.

--- Willy Wonka! Nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo de novo querido. Você continua uma beldade, chocolateiro fantástico. Como você pôde sumir assim da minha vida, meu chocolatinho.- disse Pondcherry exultante, descendo do trono.

---Meu chocolatinho?- perguntou Charlie em voz baixa e segurando o riso para Wonka que fez uma careta de desgosto.

Wonka ficou exasperado ao ver que Pondcherry não mudara nada desde a última vez que tinha feito uma visita ao reino: ele continuava um chocólatra inveterado e também seu apaixonado admirador.

--- Vim falar com você Poundcherry, a respeito de um assunto muito importante.-disse Wonka tentando ir direto ao ponto.

--- Ahhh! Não me diga que você resolveu aceitar minha oferta e se tornar uma das minhas esposas!- disse Pond animado.

--- Esposas? Wow...se eu não conhecesse bem você juro que eu estaria com ciúmes.- murmurou Charlie para Wonka, implicante. Na verdade o jovem estava com um pouco de ciúmes de seu tutor.

--- Charlie!- murmurou Wonka exasperado para o aprendiz.

--- É isso? Podemos arranjar o casa...- começou a dizer Pond.

--- Não. Definitivamente não é esse o motivo que me traz aqui. Na verdade viemos até aqui, eu e meu herdeiro, por causa de um fruto de cacau especial cuja única arvore que o produz está em seu reino, para ser mais exato em seu jardim setentrional, neste palácio (eu vi pela janela enquanto passava pelos corredores). Estou disposto a pagar por ele muito bem, em dinheiro ou chocolates.-disse Wonka fugindo rapidamente do assunto casamento.

--- Bem...err...acontece Wonka que outra pessoa já me pediu aquele fruto de cacau e me ofereceu um palácio de chocolate que não derrete por ele.-disse Pond um pouco encabulado.

--- Ah é? Posso saber quem é que acha que pode fazer isso alem de mim?- perguntou Wonka de forma altiva.

--- Posso dizer que vou tentar, irmãozinho.- disse ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Mordred Slugworth, saindo das sombras da sala como se fosse uma aparição.

--- Você vai querer um castelo inteiro feito do nojento, mal feito e desagradável chocolate Slugworth?Ou você tem muito mau gosto ou realmente não quer mais comer chocolates na vida Poundcherry.-disse Wonka para Pound sem sequer se dar o trabalho de olhar para Slugworth.

--- Irmãozinho?Porque Slugworth te chamou de...- ia perguntar Charlie profundamente intrigado.

--- Ora, ora, ora...você não contou para seu pequeno aprendiz que tinha um irmão mais velho William? Que feio não apresentar a família! Se bem que você renegou nosso nome para ficar com o daquela chocolateira obesa...Millieford.-disse Slugworth com toda a calma e cortesia do mundo.

--- Não ouse pronunciar o nome Millieford na minha presença! Você não é digno nem mesmo de dizer o nome dela!- disse Wonka para Slugworth com o olhar repleto do mais puro ódio.A voz de Wonka era firme e tinha perdido todo o trejeito infantil, sua expressão era sombria e séria, seus lábios sempre leves com um sorriso estavam cerrados com profundo e genuíno desgosto. Charlie não duvidava que seu tutor fosse capaz de matar Slugworth se fosse lhe dada chance.

--- Wonka...-murmurou Charlie chocado com as reações do chocolateiro a presença de Slugworth.

--- Errrr...porque não fazemos uma aposta. Isso seria divertido! Vou dar terrenos iguais a vocês dois e aquele que construir primeiro um palácio de chocolate que não derreta tão bonito quanto esse em que vivo vence e leva o cacau como prêmio.-disse Poundcherry tentando amenizar o clima de tensão que tomava conta do ambiente.

--- Eu aceito a aposta. Será um prazer conviver algum tempo de novo com meu querido irmãozinho.-disse Slugworth dando de ombros.

--- Eu aceito a aposta.-disse Wonka ainda visivelmente irritado por ter de suportar a presença de Slugworth.

--- Ótimo. Vou pedir a meus criados para os levarem para os quartos de hóspedes. A competição começa amanhã á tarde, logo depois do almoço.-disse Pond radiante.

--- Até amanhã, Willy.-disse Slugworth enquanto ia rumo a seu quarto escoltado por um criado ricamente vestido.

--- Vamos Charlie. Temos que descansar para podermos competir bem.-disse Wonka com a voz cansada e imensamente frágil.

--- Claro.- disse Charlie refreando sua vontade de abraçar e confortar o chocolateiro, que parecia arrasado.

Ninguém precisava informar Charlie que ele não deveria tocar no assunto família com Wonka tão cedo.Nunca imaginou que duas pessoas tão diferentes quanto Slugworth e Wonka poderiam ser irmãos, mas pensando bem até que eles não eram tão diferentes assim fisicamente. Ambos tinham cabelos lisos e olhos de tons azulados, o mesmo formato de rosto, nariz e sobrancelhas, eram pálidos e davam o mesmo sorriso de lado quando queriam implicar com alguém.

O que os diferenciava a ponto de fazer com que não parecessem ter vínculo familiar algum eram suas naturezas. Enquanto Wonka era frágil e gentil, apaixonado pelo seu trabalho que consistia em doar doçura ao mundo e generoso Slugworth era ambicioso, altivo, que usava sua riqueza e trabalho como forma de satisfazer sua vaidade e essencialmente desonesto.

Um criado ricamente vestido indicou a Charlie e Wonka dois quartos, um em frente do outro.

--- Preciso repousar estrelinha. Você se importa se eu te deixar um pouco sozinho?- perguntou Wonka parecendo exausto.

--- Não. Eu entendo. Só saiba que se precisar de mim eu estou aqui.É só me procurar.-disse Charlie sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para ajudar seu tutor a se sentir melhor.

--- Obrigado. Você é muito gentil Charlie.- disse Wonka com certo amargor. Não esperava encontrar seu passado naquela viagem, nem desejava que Charlie tivesse descoberto daquela maneira seu vínculo de parentesco com Mordred.

Há muito tempo não pensava em sua infância, mas agora as memórias eram tão fortes que pareciam gritar em sua cabeça.Tentou manter no rosto um sorriso falso e teatral. Não queria começar a chorar na frente de Charlie.Entrou no quarto depois de fazer um gesto de adeus caricatural com a cartola nas mãos. Assim que girou a chave na maçaneta do quarto se permitiu sentar no chão e se abraçar, encolhendo-se contra a parede e chorando em silêncio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slugworth estava satisfeito. Tudo estava correndo de acordo com seu plano.A aposta o dera o subterfúgio perfeito para chamar seus capangas para o reino de Poundcherry, incluindo nisso o perigoso e louco Mike Teve. Veruca estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho de informante dentro da fábrica de Wonka, embora suas notícias estivessem sempre ligadas a família Bucket e nunca ao funcionamento do lugar. Slugworth esperava que Veruca não fosse tola a ponto de subestimar a esperteza do povo Oompa-loompa e tentar agir lá dentro por conta própria.

Fora informado de que a despeito do estado de saúde frágil de Georgina, Joe e Josefina tinham incentivado Helena a continuar com as aulas de dança e até mesmo a sair para um encontro com Augustus.

Ao que parecia Helena e Augustus estavam se dando bem até demais para os padrões de um informante de Slug e uma enganada em potencial.O fato de que há tempos o menino não mandava notícia alguma e de que ficara sabendo do avanço das relações deles apenas através de Veruca foi esclarecedor para Slugworth. Então seu pequeno espião mirim estava gostando verdadeiramente da senhorita Bucket...isso poderia ser útil a seus propósitos no futuro, portanto resolveu não interferir ainda.

Mordred se serviu de um fino cálice de vinho, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Em breve teria em suas mãos aquilo que mais desejava...era só ser um pouco paciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie tomou um banho demorado e colocou seu pijama. Jantou no quarto, mas comeu pouco, pois ainda estava muito preocupado com o estado de Wonka e isso lhe tirava o apetite.

Deitou na enorme cama de dossel e se pôs a ler um livro sobre culinária que tinha trago de casa.Esperava ter uma boa idéia para fazer um castelo de chocolate que não derretesse, uma vez que disso dependia a vida de sua avozinha.Infelizmente não conseguia se concentrar na leitura e acabou deixando o livro de lado.

Ouviu o som abafado de uma música indiana vindo de bem perto de seu quarto e estranhou aquilo.Nem bem tinha se levantado para ouvir melhor de onde vinha aquele som e logo viu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta e Wonka entrar nele com uma expressão de choque.

--- Ele tinha a chave do meu quarto! – disse Wonka com uma expressão hilária de susto trancando a porta do quarto de Charlie atrás de si.

--- Quem tinha a chave do seu quarto Wonka? O que aconteceu?- perguntou Charlie espantado.

--- O Poundcherry, óbvio. Ele entrou e disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim...aí logo depois dele entraram os músicos e...- começou Wonka a falar de forma frenética.

--- Músicos?- perguntou Charlie intrigado.

--- É os músicos...aí ele fez o quarto ficar a luz de velas e começaram a tocar uma música indiana dessas...você sabe...esquisitas. – continuou Wonka agitado, andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

--- Entendi...uma música sensual suponho...- comentou Charlie segurando o riso.

--- Isso mesmo. Ai ele apareceu...aiii...vestido com uma daquelas fantasias de odalisca ...roxa com uma saia cheia de véus. Disse que sabia que eu gostava de roxo. Ora, todo mundo sabe que eu gosto de roxo! Voltando ao assunto...onde parei...ahhh lembrei! Aí ele começou a dançar e eu fiquei lá olhando aquela coisa ridícula sem entender onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Foi nesse momento que ele tirou o primeiro véu e jogou o negocio em cima de mim e me mandou um beijinho no ar.Então entendi tudo e sai correndo o mais rápido que pude pra cá!- falou Wonka ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

Charlie não agüentou e teve um acesso de riso. A cena que se desenhou na sua mente era muito hilária para que ele conseguir conter-se.

--- Ora! Charlie! Isso é assunto sério!- reclamou Wonka nervoso ao ver o jovem rindo.

--- Me desculpe. Não fique chateado comigo...foi inevitável.– disse Charlie parando de rir.

--- Hunf!- disse Wonka com desagrado, dando as costas para o jovem.

--- Me perdoa, por favor. Foi sem querer.- disse Charlie se levantando da cama e indo até seu tutor.

--- Tudo bem. Mas...posso fazer um pedido?- perguntou Wonka se virando para Charlie com uma expressão adoravelmente infantil

--- Claro.- disse Charlie encantado. Wonka era o único ser na face da terra capaz de ficar sensual usando um pijama lilás com estampa de balinhas e pirulitos redondos, ou ao menos foi isso que Charlie pensou ao olhar discretamente seu tutor de cima a baixo.

--- Posso dormir aqui. Eu durmo no tapete, não tem problema. É que estou com medo de ficar sozinho agora. Sabe-se lá se o rei Etc resolve me atacar de noite...aiii.-disse Wonka assustadiço.

--- Dormir aqui?Claro que você pode ficar aqui comigo se quiser. Mas eu não vou deixar você dormir no tapete frio e pegar um resfriado. A cama é grande...podemos dividir...- disse Charlie não acreditando no que estava acontecendo ali. Dormir ao lado de Wonka era uma de suas vontades de pré-adolescência, mas o tutor nunca lhe dera a chance de fazer isso, ou intimidade para tanto.

--- Não quero te incomodar.- disse Wonka cortês, mas um pouco hesitante.

--- Não vai me incomodar. Prometo não encostar em você nem sem querer.Sei que você não gosta.-disse Charlie, sabendo que estava soando infantil.

--- Ok então. Obrigado.- disse Wonka concordando com a idéia.

--- Disponha.- falou Charlie com um sorriso nos lábios.

Charlie apagou a luz do quarto, deixando apenas algumas velas acesas. Deitaram-se lado a lado na cama enorme.

Wonka começou do nada a rir.

--- De que você está rindo?- perguntou Charlie, feliz por ter o amado ali ao seu lado.

--- Do Poundcherry!Pensando melhor ele vestido de odalisca ficou engraçado.-disse Wonka feliz. Ali ao lado de Charlie se sentia uma segurança que não experimentava desde que era criança e por isso se sentia à vontade para rir daquela situação com Pound.

--- Deve ter sido hilário. Que pena que você não tirou uma foto pra eu ver...- disse Charlie animado.

--- Cruzes. Tomei um susto...na hora só lembrei é de sair correndo.- disse Wonka com uma sensação morna de alívio por ter conseguido fugir.

Charlie podia sentir o cheiro tentador dos cabelos de Wonka.Dormir ao lado dele seria a melhor das torturas.

--- Porque você só solta o cabelo para dormir? Ele fica tão bonito solto...- comentou Wonka

--- Se você quiser posso usar ele solto mais vezes.- provocou Charlie mordendo de leve os lábios.

--- Quero sim. Gosto muito deles.- disse Wonka de forma leve e inocente.

--- Os cabelos são tecido morto sabia.Não sentem nada.-comentou Charlie.

--- Oh, sim. Eu sabia disso.Bem, pensando assim eles não são exatamente uma parte do corpo. São um apêndice. -disse Wonka pensativo.

--- Exatamente. Tanto que se podem cortar eles à vontade e não dói.- disse Charlie, percebendo entre eles um delicado jogo de xadrez.

--- Eu já provei pêlo de gato. É muito ruim.Mas nunca provei cabelo humano...- comentou Wonka alheio.

--- Bem, você deveria experimentar. Nunca se sabe o que pode ser um ingrediente para um bom doce de sabor exótico.-disse Charlie com postura falsamente profissional.

--- Verdade. Afinal de contas eu sou um pesquisador.- concordou Wonka.

--- Exatamente. Mas não pode ser o seu próprio cabelo. Ele é muito tratado com produtos da fábrica especiais para ele o que pode modificar o sabor.- continuo Charlie com seu profissionalismo caricato.

--- Charlie...você é meu aprendiz, poderia me ajudar nessa experiência.- pediu Wonka um pouco envergonhado.

--- Sim, claro. Desde que você não corte meu cabelo, por favor. Eu ficaria muito estranho de cabelo curto ou desigual.- disse Charlie acendendo mais algumas velas sob o criado mudo perto da cama.

Podia ver o rosto curioso e levemente corado de Wonka iluminado pelas chamas.Sorriu.

--- Não, não vou cortar eles. Seria uma lástima estragar seus cabelos.- disse Wonka de forma um tanto infantil.

--- Ok. Vamos a experiência.- disse Charlie com profissionalismo.

--- Posso?- perguntou Wonka com a ponta dos dedos enluvados perto de uma mecha dos cabelos compridos de Charlie.

--- Claro.- disse Charlie casualmente, observando cada movimento de seu tutor.

Wonka tomou nas mãos enluvadas uma mecha dos cabelos negros e lisos de Charlie. Suas mãos tremiam, sentindo a maciez sobre seus dedos, a forma graciosa como eles pareciam deslizar, finos e frios como seda.

Podiam ser tecido morto, mas ainda eram de Charlie. Corou violentamente, baixando o rosto para esconder sua vergonha. Fechou os olhos e colocou a ponta dos cabelos de seu amado aprendiz sobre os lábios. Pensou que ia desmaiar, o sangue corria rápido em suas veias, fazendo seu coração bater tão rápido e tão alto que não duvidava que Charlie pudesse ouvi-lo.

Sentiu uma sensação deliciosamente incomoda entre as pernas. Fechou os olhos com força, colocando a mecha dos cabelos de Charlie na boca. E de repente o gosto de Charlie foi mais do que conseguia agüentar. Nada se comparava a aquele gosto, nem mesmo o mais doce dos chocolates. Tremeu violentamente, sentindo seu corpo estancar logo em seguida.

Abriu os olhos e viu que Charlie estava lindo a sua frente, de olhos levemente fechados, mordendo com suavidade os lábios rosados. Quando o jovem abriu os olhos cinzentos para encarar seu tutor eles brilhavam como estrelas a luz das velas. Lindo, puro, único...era assim que via Charlie. Faria absolutamente tudo pela felicidade dele.

Wonka tirou a mecha do cabelo do jovem da boca e sorriu para ele encabulado.

--- Bem, foi uma experiência muito diferente, desta vez.- disse Charlie com um sorriso leve. Queria dizer a Wonka o quanto o amava, como ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, como desejava estar sempre a seu lado e que ele fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida, mas preferiu se calar.

--- Foi. Tenho que pensar muito seriamente sobre ela antes de tirar conclusões.- disse Wonka com a voz fraca.

Charlie apagou as velas e se deitou de novo na cama, ainda completamente extasiado pela visão perfeita de seu tutor colocando nos lábios uma mecha de seus cabelos. Wonka levantou discretamente da cama, indo ao banheiro se lavar, trêmulo de vergonha e assustado pelo que tinha tão docemente experimentado com tão pouco estímulo real. Tinha muito medo da intensidade de seus sentimentos pelo jovem aprendiz, mas não conseguia evitar o que sentia.

Charlie não conseguiu dormir e muito menos Wonka o conseguiu. Ficaram a noite inteira acordados deitados lado a lado até que a manhã começasse a surgir, quando então decidiram fingir um para o outro que estavam dormindo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gente difícil essa não? Pois é... Mordred Slugworth e Willliam Wonka são irmãos...o que complica a história bastante.

Espero que continuem acompanhando essa fic completamente louca. As surpresas nem começaram!

Quero agradecer as reviews que recebi de Anya ( boa praia!) Isabella Lestrange ( fofaaaa!) e Srta Nina ( entendo como o é temperamental, pode deixar. Fico feliz só de ter recebido seu email).Também agradeço Ília-chan pelo apoio que tem me dado.

E a todos os leitores também! Não sejam tímidos! Digam o que acham desse fic!  
Uma boa semana para todos os leitores!

Kisses and lots of joy and candy!

Yumi Sumeragi.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Fantasmas do Passado

Charlie decidiu ser o primeiro a acabar com a farsa, fingindo acordar. Wonka ainda fingia dormir, tomando aos poucos coragem para encarar o aprendiz depois da "experiência" da noite passada.Charlie sabia que o tutor estava apenas fingindo dormir, assim como tinha certeza que Wonka sabia que ele havia também fingido acordar. Porém se Wonka queria brincar de faz-de-conta Charlie decidiu que não seria a pessoa que iria estragar a brincadeira.

Decidiu tomar um bom banho e relaxar um pouco, afinal querendo ou não ele e o tutor teriam um dia cheio. Tinham que vencer Slugworth na aposta se quisessem salvar a vida de Georgina.

Wonka decidiu se levantar assim que viu seu aprendiz entrar no banheiro.Por mais que estivesse confuso tinha que organizar seus pensamentos e achar um meio de vencer a aposta.Resolveu que mandaria ainda cedo uma mensagem para Doris solicitando toda mão de obra Oompa-loompa de que a fábrica pudesse dispor sem que isso interferisse em suas atividades básicas para ajuda-lo na construção do palácio. Todo o setor de invenção tinha sido fechado com o advento de sua viagem e os empregados de lá estavam disponíveis.

Tinha uma leve idéia de como fazer o palácio não derreter, mas ela teria de ser testada.

Ao pensar em experiências não conseguiu deixar de pensar nos cabelos lindos de Charlie e no quanto adorara tê-los sobre sua a apertar as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.Levantou-se...resolveu sair do quarto enquanto antes e adiar um pouco mais seu inevitável encontro face a face com Charlie.

Foi para seu quarto, que ainda estava desorganizado por causa da loucura de Poundcherry. Wonka detestava bagunça, ainda mais se ela era causada pela falta de bom senso de alguém como Pond.

Tomou um banho demorado, trocou de roupa num instante e mandou logo em seguida uma mensagem para Doris que foi levada por um pequeno pirulito-helicóptero que Wonka tinha trago caso precisasse se comunicar com a Oompa. Tinha em seus planos que antes da hora do almoço deveriam chegar os trabalhadores designados a ajuda-lo e uma lista de ingredientes exóticos que seriam testados na construção de um chocolate que não derretesse.

Charlie também mandou uma mensagem para Doris, via elevador de vidro. Pediu a ela que informasse Violet de onde estava e que convidasse a menina a ir ajuda-lo, assim como queria também saber noticias de sua família e que lhe mandassem alguns livros de receita que poderiam ser úteis na pesquisa que teria de fazer junto a seu tutor. O jovem não estranhou quando viu que Wonka tinha saído silenciosamente de seu quarto sem avisar. Sabia que Wonka faria isso. Teria que ser bem cuidadoso com o tema cabelos durante um bom tempo se quisesse que seu tutor não se afastasse mais de si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka saiu de seu quarto, indo passear um pouco nos jardins do palácio. Tinha de admitir que Pond tinha bom gosto para paisagismo. Os jardins eram fabulosos. Já estava andando a algum tempo, distraído em seus pensamentos quando ouviu passos que não eram seus sobre as folhas que cobriam o chão do jardim.

--- Buuuu...- falou com elegância Slugworth, saindo de detrás de uma árvore.

--- O que está fazendo aqui, urubu?Que diabos você quer? – falou Wonka com puro desprezo na voz.

--- O que eu quero? Você, claro.Temos assuntos pendentes...ou já se esqueceu, maninho.-disse Mordred casualmente.

--- Eu não tenho assunto nenhum com você seu...assassino covarde.-disse Wonka com expressão de nojo.

--- Não seja tão rude comigo. Somos cúmplices, ou já se esqueceu?- perguntou Slugworth fingindo estar na defensiva.

--- Não, não somos.Você é um traidor, ladrão de patentes, assassino, mentiroso e indubitavelmente medíocre. Eu não lido com gente do seu tipo. Agora eu vou sair daqui antes que você me infecte com sua presença desagradável.-disse Wonka casualmente.

--- Posso ser um assassino por ação Willy, não nego. Mas você também é assassino, só que por omissão. Ou vai negar que podia ter salvado a vida deles, se tivesse dado um mísero telefonema para a polícia naquela noite?Admita...você os viu morrer e gostou do que viu. Sentiu-se vingado, não é mesmo. Eu não o culpo.Fiz aquilo justamente para que você se sentisse melhor.- disse Slugworth com calma e cortesia.

--- Como você pode ter a cara de pau e a audácia de me dizer isso, essa mentira descarada? Você não os matou para me proteger! Você os matou porque queria a fábrica deles, que é sua até hoje!- disse Wonka num tom de voz adulto e indignado.

--- Ai que você se engana. Eu gosto muito do dinheiro que minha fábrica me traz, mas não dou a mínima para ela. Detesto chocolates. Nunca saio do setor administrativo e se não fosse as patentes que você tão zelosamente me emprestou há alguns anos atrás eu não teria como fazer novos lançamentos para o mercado. Sou um bruxo Wonka, teria conseguido ser rico de qualquer jeito, com ou sem fábrica. Não foi a herança que me fez tomar uma decisão tão drástica como assassinar mamãe e papai.-disse Mordred dando um suspiro resignado.

--- Eu nunca te emprestei patente nenhuma.Você é um incompetente que encheu minha fábrica de espiões e eles roubaram o trabalho da minha vida, debaixo do meu nariz.Você se diz bruxo...coitado...nunca vai ter metade do poder e da dignidade de Millieford.Você é só um encantadorzinho barato de dom fraco que usa seu poder limitado apenas para se manter jovem.- disse Wonka com um sorriso mordaz nos lábios.

Slugworth trincou os dentes com ira contida, fechando os punhos. Aquela era uma verdade capaz de atingi-lo profundamente. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse nos estudos das artes místicas Mordred não tinha nascido com o dom para ser um feiticeiro realmente poderoso, enquanto Wonka não tinha precisado nem mesmo de aprender magia para a fazer de forma natural e ser muito mais forte do que Millieford, que era uma bruxa de primeira linha.

--- Não deveria comprar briga comigo Willy, não é prudente de sua parte.- ameaçou elegantemente Slugworth.

--- Você é quem não deveria comprar briga comigo.- rebateu Wonka ainda com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, deixando claro que sabia de sua superioridade perante o irmão.

Seu ódio por Mordred era maior do que qualquer um de seus medos.Não ia se deixar intimidar por ele, nunca.

--- Você continua o mesmo insolente de sempre.Nunca consegui domar você, por mais que tenha tentado.Nada mudou nesses anos. Você continua lindo, William apesar de ter se infantilizado tanto. – disse Slugworth com um sorriso admirado. A mais de vinte anos não via Willy, mas ele continuava a mesma beldade que tinha sido na infância.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Wonka tirou do interior de sua bengala uma lâmina longa e fina, pressionando-a no pescoço de Slugworth com força o suficiente para fazer um filete de sangue manchar a roupa impecável do irmão.O rosto de Wonka estava frio e impassível, como mármore.

--- Saia agora da minha frente. Não quero me igualar a você e me tornar um assassino, mas juro que se você me der mais motivos vou acabar me acostumando com a idéia.- disse Wonka numa voz fria e sem emoção.

Slugworth não teve saída senão ir embora dali.Não planejava ter uma lâmina encostada contra sua garganta. Mais uma vez Wonka o tinha pegado de surpresa e isso o irritava profundamente. Nunca sabia o que esperar do irmão, mas estava decidido a vencer a disputa e fazer com que aquela velha ridícula morresse.

Wonka guardou a lâmina de volta na bengala, como se essa fosse uma bainha. Sempre era precavido e não ia sair de sua fábrica sem algo com que se defender.Tinha prometido a Millie nunca usar seus dons para ferir alguém como ela tinha feito muitas vezes no passado, mas se recusava a ficar indefeso. Foi andando para seu quarto muito lentamente, tentando evitar as lembranças de sua infância.Não queria que Mordred tivesse a chance de ver suas fraquezas.

Quando chegou a porta do seu quarto Charlie estava saindo do dele e se encontraram.

O jovem notou que seu tutor estava anormalmente pálido, uma vez que até os lábios sempre vermelhos dele estavam descorados, suas olheiras estavam muito fundas e sua postura parecia enormemente tensa.

Quando foi na direção perguntar para ele o que estava acontecendo de errado Wonka simplesmente caiu no chão, exausto, com o olhar perdido.Charlie sentou-se rapidamente perto dele e começou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Wonka porem nada ouvia. Estava imerso numa das piores lembranças de sua infância.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lembrou do menino que tinha sido. Viu-se correr pelas escadarias da escola com um sorriso nos lábios. Os olhos arroxeados eram os mesmos, embora eles fossem abertos cheios de um calor a muito perdido.Naquela época era um menino despido de barreiras, que mostrava claramente seu coração e tinha confiança absoluta de que o mundo ao seu redor era bom, era mágico, era incrível. Tinha somente dez anos.

--- Bom dia senhor Hal.-disse o pequeno Wonka com um sorriso ao jornaleiro.

----Bom dia William. Como foi de escola?-perguntou Hal casualmente.

--- Não muito bem...Professor Venet me pegou para ajudante na aula de matemática. Eu disse que ele estava erradíssimo numa conta. Ai ele virou para mim e disse: "William Manbert Slugworth eu sou o professor e você o aluno, portanto não há como você me ensinar, porque se assim fosse você seria o professor e não eu".- disse Wonka fazendo uma imitação afetada do professor. Hal riu com gosto.

--- Ai eu disse para ele: "Certo senhor Venet, o senhor está sempre certo porque: o senhor é grande e eu sou pequeno, o senhor é professor e eu sou aluno, o senhor e inteligente e eu sou burrinho, o senhor é bonito e eu sou feio, o senhor é demais eu sou de menos e por isso o senhor é o máximo".-disse Wonka com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Hal quase engasgou de tanto rir.

--- Você falou isso pro Venet?-perguntou Hal tentando não morrer de tanto rir.

--- Falei. E ele me pôs de castigo não sei porque. Ora, eu concordei com ele!-disse Wonka indignado.

--- Eu nem imagino porque ele fez isso William...nem imagino...-disse Hal parando aos poucos de rir.

--- E tirei nota ruim na redação sobre a visita da escola ao zoológico. E nem sei porque também...- disse Willy realmente aborrecido e intrigado a respeito do porque de ter tirado nota baixa.

--- Vamos ver...o que você escreveu?-perguntou Hal curioso.

--- Escrevi que os esquilos quase sempre tiram as nozes inteiras da casca! E que os macacos são excelentes descascadores de bananas, porque são rápidos e não deixam aquela coisinha branca sem gosto ficar grudada na fruta.E que os pingüins inspiraram a moda black tié, muito usada em festas chics.-explicou Willy sério.

Hal começou de novo a rir.

--- O professor devia estar esperando que você falasse sobre seu bicho favorito, ou coisa parecida...-explicou Hal casualmente.

--- Mas isso todo mundo faz! É muito sem graça fazer o que TODO mundo faz.-reclamou Willy desolado.

--- Eu concordo com você, mas parece que seu professor não gosta muito de inovações...-comentou Hal diplomaticamente.

--- Eu notei. Vou pra casa agora. Preciso chegar na hora pra almoçar ou mamãe me mata.-disse Willy fazendo uma cara de morto.

--- Ok. Passe aqui mais tarde. Vou te ensinar como jogar xadrez!-disse Hal simpaticamente.

--- Ok!-disse o menino empolgado, que já ia se afastando de Hal.

--- Olá rapazinho...gostaria de me acompanhar até a chocolataria. Eu compro um doce pra você bonitinho...-disse um homem com um olhar estranho. Willy olhou para ele um pouco desconfiado.

--- Err..não posso falar com estranhos...-disse Willy arregalando os olhos numa versão antiga de suas caretas caricaturais, dando ênfase à palavra "estranhos".

--- Meu nome e Bob. E o seu?-perguntou Bob com um olhar predatório.

--- William Manbert Slugworth. Mas me chamam de Willy.-disse Willy dando um passo para trás.

--- Bem Willy, agora não somos mais estranhos...que tal nós..-começou a falar Bob.

--- Hey! William! Esse cara ta te incomodando?-disse Hal aparecendo perto de Willy e salvando o dia.

Bob pareceu intimidado com Hal, que era um homenzarrão, e foi embora rapidinho.

--- Willy, tome muito cuidado com esses malucos. Nada de ir para lugar nenhum com eles. Eles só querem seu mal.-avisou Hal ao menino um tanto assustado.

--- Eu sei!Meu irmão já disse para eu tomar cuidado, que esses doidos só chegam perto de mim porque eu sou bonito.Eu nem me acho tão bonito assim.O meu mano Mordred é que é lindo. Ele tem o cabelo tão bonito...eu só tenho essa coisa semi vermelha na cabeça...-comentou Wonka exasperado.

--- Compre um espelho rapaz, porque você é bonito o suficiente para ter muitos problemas com isso. Cuidado.-disse Hal com firmeza.

--- Ok! Obrigado por ter me salvo Hal. Depois eu volto para jogarmos xadrez!-disse o menino indo correndo pela rua em direção a sua casa.

Hal acenou para o garoto sorrindo.

Willy parou em frente a uma casa bonita, espaçosa, verde, com um pequeno jardim.Abriu a porta e entrou numa sala ampla dotada de sofás finos, lareira e uma televisão preto e branca.Jogou a pasta em cima do sofá e se sentou, tirando os sapatos.

--- Manhê! Cheguei!-gritou Willy indo para a cozinha feliz da vida.

Willy entrou na cozinha da casa e viu a mãe chorando, encolhida num canto.

--- Mamãe...você está bem?-disse o menino preocupado indo para perto da mãe.

--- Sai de perto de mim seu monstrinho!Você não vê que está arruinando essa casa!Como eu odeio você, se soubesse o quanto de desgosto você me daria eu teria te abortado! Por sua culpa meu casamento está acabando, ouviu!-gritou a mulher histericamente, se levantando e indo para cima do menino que não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa toda, tentando bater nele.

Willy fugiu da mãe, se trancando no banheiro da casa. Por pouco ela não o pegara. Tremia violentamente, pálido, assustadíssimo.

--- Mamãe...-falou o menino como se procurasse acordar de um pesadelo.

--- Não ouse me chamar de mãe! Menino sujo!-gritou a mulher chutando com força a porta do banheiro em resposta.

Willy caiu no chão de susto, sem nem mesmo reparar que tinha começado a chorar.

Tempo se passou em que o silêncio na casa era mais pesado do que alguém poderia suportar.Wonka se encolheu no canto do banheiro, tremendo ainda.Não entendia porque sua antes tão carinhosa mãe tinha sido violenta sem motivo aparente. Batidas fortes e civilizadas se fizeram ouvir na porta do banheiro. Willy se encolheu ainda mais em seu canto.

--- Willy, pode abrir a porta. Sou eu, Mordred.- a voz calma e ponderada de seu irmão mais velho.

--- Mo?-falou o menino em voz tremula.

--- É. Abra essa porta, querido. Vamos conversar.-disse Mordred de forma calma.

Willy se levantou sob as pernas instáveis e foi em direção a porta, a abrindo com cuidado num gesto de extrema confiança.

Assim que viu o irmão na porta Willy o abraçou com força.

--- Shhh….calma Willy. Mamãe estava muito triste hoje e não queria ter dito as coisas horríveis que disse para você. Ela está muito triste porque achou que papai ia deixa-la.-explicou Mordred pegando o menino no colo e o levando para a sala, onde a mãe e o pai dele (que era um homem de postura deveras severa) estavam sentados no sofá.

--- E porque ela ficou brava comigo? Ela devia ter ficado brava com papai!-disse Willy tremendo de medo quando Mordred se sentou com ele no sofá em frente aos pais.

--- Porque você é o culpado dele não querer mais a mamãe Willy.Porque você é muito bonito.E só você pode manter nossa família unida agora, fazendo a escolha certa. Eu conversei com o papai e com a mamãe e nos decidimos que se você fizer um pequeno sacrifício, nossa família pode continuar em paz, feliz.-explicou Mordred com a voz suave, como se consolasse o pequenino.

--- O que eu tenho de fazer?-perguntou Willy ainda tremulo.

A mulher que era mãe de Wonka tinha nos olhos a loucura daquelas que preferiam morrer a terem o desgosto de se tornarem mulheres divorciadas. O pai exalava hórrida indiferença e Mordred, que era aquele em que o pequeno Wonka mais confiava e amava estava usando sua influencia para submeter o menino.

--- Apenas ser um bom menino e obedecer direitinho a mim e ao seu pai. Você promete que vai obedecer?Que vai ser um bom menino?-falou Mordred suavemente.

--- Prometo.-disse Willy limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

--- Ótimo. A partir de hoje nos três vamos ter um segredo, que você não pode contar para ninguém, ouviu. Senão você vai acabar com nossa família, e deixar a mamãe infeliz.-avisou Mordred fazendo carinho de leve nas costas de Willy.

O pai se levantou casualmente do sofá e subiu as escadarias que levavam ao andar de cima da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.A mãe foi para a cozinha, sem dizer nada.

--- Vamos. Hoje você vai dormir junto comigo e com o papai, querido.E tudo vai ficar bem.-disse Mordred subindo as escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar com o menino no colo.

Mais de vinte anos depois Wonka ainda conseguia ouvir mentalmente a musica alta que sua mãe tinha colocado no rádio da cozinha naquela tarde fatídica para que seus gritos não fossem ouvidos pelos vizinhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie ficou um bom tempo preocupado, sem saber o que fazer para acordar o tutor do devaneio em que ele tinha caído.Os olhos extáticos de Wonka, despidos de qualquer expressão assustaram Charlie. Temia que seu tutor estivesse se sentindo muito mal.Pegou Wonka suavemente no colo e o levou até seu quarto, colocando-o na cama. Ficou espantado em como seu tutor era leve, fácil de pegar no colo.Quando era criança ele lhe parecia muito alto e forte. Agora que tinha dezessete anos ele lhe era mais baixo e frágil.

Lembrou-se das reações de Wonka a brincadeira ao mesmo tempo inocente e maliciosa envolvendo seus cabelos na noite passada, de como ele ruborizara lindamente a luz do fogo.Estremeceu, carregando-o no colo com extremo carinho e cuidado.

O cobriu e logo o viu cair no sono. Decidiu que ia deixa-lo dormir até a hora do começo da competição.Sentou-se ao seu lado da cama e ficou a contemplar-lhe o rosto adormecido, velando por seus sonhos no caso ele tivesse um pesadelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na fábrica as mensagens dos dois foram recebidas com grande comoção. Doris organizou todos os Oompas disponíveis e separou quantidades generosas dos ingredientes que Wonka tinha pedido para mandar.

Joe entregou a carta de Charlie a Violet e os dois tiveram uma idéia para ajudar o rapaz. Violet chamou seu time de basquete e decidiu que iriam pessoalmente dar um reforço na mão de obra do projeto. Joe também resolveu partir e ajudar, deixando os cuidados com Georgina por conta de Josefina, Helena, George e Veruca.Até mesmo Choc entrou discretamente no veículo que levaria todos os trabalhadores até o reinado de Pond: o elevador de vidro, que se transformou magicamente num ônibus de vidro enorme, com cadeiras acolchoadas e compartimento para bagagem.

Doris ficaria na fábrica, cuidando dos negócios e vigiando de perto Veruca.Algo lhe dizia que aquela garota ainda ia trazer problemas sérios ao seu patrão. Outra coisa que incomodava a Oompa eram as saídas cada vez mais constantes de Helena Bucket para "encontrar seu par da aula de dança".

Bem antes do meio dia muitos trabalhadores Oompas, Violet e seu time de basquete, vô Joe, Choc e uma quantidade generosa de ingredientes bizarros tinham partido rumo a Índia, voando no ônibus de vidro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka acordou um tanto confuso.A primeira coisa que notou era que estava numa cama e não no corredor, que era o último lugar de onde se lembrava. A segunda coisa que notou foi o fato de que Charlie estava ao seu lado, acordado, olhando para seu rosto.

--- Você está bem?-perguntou Charlie preocupado.

--- Oh! Sim! Estou...eu acho.Acho que cai demais num devaneio...- disse Wonka ainda um pouco tonto.Tudo naquele lugar colaborava para que se sentisse confuso e desconfortável: o calor opressivo, o fato de estar fora da fábrica depois de vinte anos de reclusão, a presença daninha de Mordred, a aposta, a situação da saúde de Georgina, a lembrança do gosto suave dos cabelos sedosos de Charlie.

--- Você me deu um susto!- disse Charlie aliviado pelo tutor ter acordado.

--- Me desculpe, raio de sol. É muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo para minha pobre mente registrar. Dei pane.- disse Wonka se sentando na cama.

--- Estou aqui, esqueceu? Quero te ajudar em tudo.Não surte assim do nada de novo.- disse Charlie enfaticamente.

Wonka sorriu molemente para o menino. Batidas se fizeram ouvir na porta do quarto.

--- Entre.- falou Charlie sem vontade nenhuma de ir atender a porta.

--- Nem abrir a porta pra gente entrar o artista abre!- disse Violet implicante abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando, seguida por seu time de basquete, avô Joe, Choc e uma quantidade significativa de Oompas.

--- Vô! Violet! Vocês vieram!- disse Charlie animado por ver a amiga e o avô.

--- Pensamos que você estava precisando de uma forcinha.- disse Bill, brincando.

--- Trouxemos os ingredientes que o senhor pediu, senhor Wonka.- falou Violet respeitosamente com o famoso chocolateiro.Não queria que ele mantivesse para sempre a péssima impressão que tivera dela quando ela primeira vez pisou na fábrica.

--- Oh! Você deve ser Violet, suponho. Charlie fala muito bem de você.- disse Wonka com certa simpatia. Sabia que aquela menina era considerada uma amiga leal por Charlie e por isso evitou ser claramente antipático, mas ainda sim lançou um olhar claramente desconfiado.

--- É...sou eu. Nunca tive a chance de te agradecer pelo que fez por mim...pois bem, agora tenho. Obrigado.- disse Violet de forma direta e franca.

--- Por que você chamou o Charlie de artista?- perguntou Wonka por pura curiosidade, imaginando se o porque não estaria relacionado aos doces que o menino fazia.

--- O Charlie nunca te contou que é um excelente desenhista?Ele é tão bom em desenhos quanto o senhor é em doces, garanto.- perguntou Violet com um sorriso enviesado.

Charlie deu um olhar exasperado a menina, se sentindo um tanto vencido.

--- Mesmo? Por que me escondeu isso Charlie...eu...gostaria de ver sua arte...- disse Wonka entre o surpreso e o magoado. Queria que Charlie compartilhasse tudo com ele, mesmo sabendo que pensar assim era um pouco injusto. Era um homem cheio de segredos para com todos, porém se sentira ferido ao ver que a pessoa que mais lhe era preciosa lhe escondia um mísero segredo.

--- Violet está exagerando. Meus desenhos não são tão bons assim.Nunca te contei a respeito deles porque pensei que isso não te interessasse.E também porque desenhar é só um hobby para mim...minha atividade verdadeira e mais importante é a de aprendiz na fábrica.- disse Charlie, um pouco na defensiva.

--- Mesmo assim.É claro que me interesso. Não quero que nenhum de seus dons sejam desperdiçados e...acho ter dons artísticos algo realmente adorável.- disse Wonka de forma um tanto infantil.

--- Eu falei para o Charlie te mostrar os desenhos para o senhor, mas acontece que ele é muito tímido em relação à arte dele.- disse avô Joe casualmente.

--- Eles não são nada perto da sua arte. Pensei que fosse considerá-los muito simplórios.- explicou Charlie.

--- Ora...isso não é desculpa.- reclamou Wonka de forma infantil.

--- Verdade. Você tem que reparar isso Charlie.-disse Violet de forma marota.

--- Eu sei. Posso fazer a planta do palácio de chocolate. Isso seria bem útil.- disse Charlie tentando se redimir perante o tutor.

--- Ótima idéia. Agora temos de descer...se bem conheço o Pondcherry ele vai querer fazer um senhor almoço de abertura da aposta.Ele adora uma comemoração. Da ultima vez que vim aqui tinha que me esconder das festas que ele dava.- disse Wonka casualmente. Estava se sentindo melhor, seguro. Queria começar logo a trabalhar. Quanto mais cedo terminasse o castelo e vencesse a aposta mais cedo poderia voltar para casa.

Choc pulou na cama dando um miado simpático. O chocolateiro sorriu ao ver a gata, fazendo-lhe carinho atrás da orelha.

Um criado ricamente vestido em roupas indianas entrou no quarto lotado.

--- O almoço será servido agora no andar térreo. Vou guiar o senhor e seus convidados até lá.- disse o criado de forma polida a Wonka.

O chocolateiro assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, pensativo. Teria de suportar a presença de Slugworth mais uma vez.Detestava isso.

Charlie notou que algo estava incomodando profundamente seu tutor. Decidiu que perguntaria para ele o que havia de errado, o que o estava deixando tão desconfortável.

Esperou que o empregado de Pound saísse, guiando consigo todos os convidados de Wonka e também os seus convidados, ficando mais para trás, junto ao chocolateiro.

--- Algo está te incomodando muito aqui. Eu posso ver isso.- disse Charlie de forma polida.

--- Você é muito observador estrelinha. Realmente não estou me sentindo bem em sair da fábrica depois de todos esses anos. Sem contar que toda essa situação tem o mau cheiro emitido por "armações Slugworth ltda". Tenho certeza de que ele envenenou sua avó com o intuito de me tirar da fábrica.- disse Wonka especulando.

--- Você tem razão! Isso faz sentido...ele te odeia e faria tudo para te derrubar.Não devia ter saído da fábrica então. Você está correndo risco aqui.- falou Charlie preocupado.

--- Charlie, Charlie raio de sol...você é tão gentil em se preocupar. Mas já me resignei ao fato de que enquanto aquele etc viver ele vai tentar me ferir.Temos muitos assuntos pendentes a tratar, ou ao menos ele pensa assim.De minha parte eu só quero é distância daquele ladrão de patentes incompetente.Além do mais, sua avó está doente e isso é indiretamente culpa minha.Estão usando ela para me ferir e isso não é justo com ela ou com você.- disse Wonka exasperado.

--- A doença dela não é culpa sua.Não pense assim.- disse Charlie enfático.Queria perguntar que assuntos pendentes Wonka supostamente teria com o irmão, mas achou que fazer isso seria o cumulo da intromissão onde não era chamado.Tinha muito medo de aborrecer Wonka ou deixa-lo se sentindo mal.

--- Sim, a culpa é minha Charlie.Sei que é. Mas vou remediar isso estrelinha, prometo.Já tenho boas idéias para a construção e pelo que vi já temos pessoal suficiente para levar para frente o projeto. Só vamos ter de ficar atentos às armações que sei que vão fazer para cima de nós. É impossível para o etc que está competindo conosco jogar limpo em uma aposta.- disse Wonka pensativo.

--- Podemos montar um esquema de segurança com os meninos do time de basquete. Eles são muito fortes e rápidos apesar das cadeiras de rodas. Tenho certeza que vão colocar para correr os capangas de Slugworth.- sugeriu Charlie.

--- Boa idéia.Toda precaução é pouca nessa situação em que estamos.Gostaria que você se encarregasse disso...não tenho traquejo social...você sabe.- disse Wonka tentando se livrar da possibilidade de ter de conversar com tantas pessoas.Não saberia o que dizer para um time de basquete, de qualquer forma.

--- Vou repassar essa função para a Violet. Confio completamente nela e tenho certeza de que ela é a pessoa mais indicada para isso.Ela é muito sagaz e desconfiada, vai ser uma boa chefe de equipe de segurança.- disse Charlie, deixando claro de que Violet era digna de confiança. Sabia que era difícil para Wonka confiar e deixar pessoas de fora interferirem em seu trabalho.

--- Bem, se você diz que ela é capaz eu acredito.Mas quero que fique de olho nela Charlie. É a vida de sua avó que está em jogo. Desconfie sempre.- disse Wonka ponderado.

--- Vou ficar atento.- afirmou o jovem.

--- Bom. Quero que você me prometa uma coisa.- falou Wonka casualmente.

--- O que? – perguntou o menino intrigado.

--- Que vai me mostrar seus desenhos quando voltarmos para casa.- falou Wonka com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

--- Prometo te mostrar alguns desenhos.- concordou Charlie sentindo vontade de estrangular Violet.Teria que pedir de volta para ela seus desenhos de paisagem ou se veria em má situação ali.

Pensou em escolher um dos desenhos que tinha feito do tutor e presenteá-lo com a desculpa de que o tinha feito para se redimir do segredo que tinha involuntariamente escondido.

--- Ótimo. Agora vou trabalhar mais animado. Estou muito curioso para ver sua obra.- disse Wonka visivelmente satisfeito.

--- Chantagista...- comentou Charlie de forma implicante.

--- Chantagista não...sou apenas um apreciador da arte. Afinal você podia usar o seu talento no design dos doces para o próximo Halloween.- falou Wonka charmosamente.

--- Só se você deixar essa parte da criação totalmente por minha conta.E me deixar te surpreender.- propôs Charlie.

--- Bem, é provável que eu morra de curiosidade antes de ver o que você vai fazer com os doces...mas simplesmente adoro surpresas. Tudo bem. Vou deixar essa parte da criação por sua conta no Halloween deste ano.- disse Wonka animado, com um sorriso caricatural.

Achava que já era mais do que hora de Charlie começar a fazer projetos de forma independente, uma vez que ele era quase maior de idade e herdeiro da fábrica.

Depois de andar um pouco chegaram a uma imensa sala ricamente decorada, ornada por uma mesa suntuosa repleta dos mais variados tipos de comida. De um lado da mesa estava Slugworth vestido com esmero em trajes sóbrios e sua equipe composta de homens robustos e cientistas mirrados. Charlie não gostou nada de ter reconhecido em meio aos capangas de Slugworth a figura perturbada de Mike Teve.

Do outro lado da mesa comprida estava Wonka e seus ajudantes. Violet olhou desafiadoramente para Slugworth, sem esconder seu desprezo por ele e também não gostou nada de ver Mike "assassino" Teve por ali.

Pondcherry entrou por uma porta lateral da sala seguido por seu séqüito de criados.Wonka baixou a cabeça constrangido ao ver Pond entrar no recinto. Charlie segurou o riso.

Pond fez um gesto indicando a todos que se sentassem.

Charlie reparou que Pond não estava nada constrangido com o que havia feito na noite passada, tanto que ele mandou um beijinho no ar para Wonka, que estava a ponto de sair correndo daquela sala.

--- É muito cara de pau...- comentou Charlie se sentando ao lado de Wonka.

--- Hunf...ele é do tipo que não usa hidratante no rosto...ele lustra a cara com óleo de peroba!- murmurou Wonka para seu aprendiz, indignado.

Charlie riu baixinho.

--- O cara ali tem algum problema mental?- perguntou Violet a Charlie, olhando com estranhamento para Pond.A menina tinha se sentado ao lado do amigo.

--- Boa pergunta.- disse Charlie tentando parar de rir.

--- Eu hein...ele fica mandando beijinho pra cá...piscando esquisito...ele dá medo.-murmurou Violet intrigada para o amigo.

Charlie balançou a cabeça exasperado ao ver que Violet estava falando a mais pura verdade.

--- Sabe-se lá o que ele mandou por nessa comida...não vou comer.- murmurou Wonka desconfiado, sem tocar na comida.

--- Você precisa comer senão vai ficar nem que sejam só algumas frutas.E eu provo elas antes.- disse Charlie carinhosamente.

--- O que? Para você correr o risco de ser afetado por alguma urucubaca que esse rei aí colocou na comida? Nunca.- disse Wonka com teimosia.

--- Aiii... como você é teimoso...então o que sugere?Todo mundo já está comendo e nada de ruim está acontecendo a ninguém.- perguntou Charlie resignado ao gênio difícil de seu tutor.

--- Eu não acho que ele vai fazer nada com a comida de ninguém aqui...a exceção da Pond de muito tempo e sei do que estou falando.Ele já tentou me dar poções do amor para beber mais de uma vez.Venha...vamos nos retirar de fininho e ir até a cozinha. Lá eu faço algo confiável para nós comermos.- falou Wonka em voz baixa, exasperado.

--- Quer dizer que está me convidando para almoçar a sós? –perguntou Charlie brincalhão.

--- É. Estou. Isso se você quiser, claro. Se quiser pode ficar aqui e almoçar com seus amigos. Posso garantir que nada vai acontecer com você ou com eles se não tocarem naquilo que o rei etc ali reservou especialmente para mim.- disse Wonka desconfortável com a possibilidade de Charlie preferir a companhia dos amigos a sua.

--- Aceito o convite.Nunca provei nada que você tenha feito que não fosse chocolate. Estou curioso...você deve ser um excelente cozinheiro.- disse Charlie animado.

---O melhor estrelinha...sem falsa modéstia.- disse Wonka visivelmente orgulhoso de suas habilidades.

Depois de alguma hesitação os dois conseguiram sair da sala de forma discreta e foram até a enorme cozinha do palácio. Com satisfação mórbida Slugworth constatou o quanto seu irmão amava seu filho, para querer tanto a companhia dele.

Violet notou o sorriso discreto e maligno que Mordred deu ao ver seu amigo e Wonka saírem do recinto.Estava certa de que aquele homem estava tramando alguma coisa e decidiu que iria investigar.

A milhas dali Veruca continuava a se fingir de boazinha com perfeição. Tinha decidido que caso Wonka ganhasse a aposta e o plano de Slugworth falhasse iria agir por conta própria.

Tinha guardado num bolso interno de sua bolsa um pequeno frasco contendo uma única gota do pior dos venenos, que era letal, sem cura e que proporcionava a vítima uma morte lenta e dolorosa.Essa gota ela estava guardando para Wonka há muito tempo, como vingança pelo dia em que caiu no lixo por causa dos esquilos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Isso explica um pouco o ódio ente Willy e Mordred. Sinceramente esse capítulo foi muito ruim de escrever, muito difícil.Mas...tudo pelo bem da história.

Agradeço com uma festa com muitos confetes e purpurina a la Rei Pondicherry as reviews que recebi! Arigato! E pensar que eu achava que ninguém ia ler esse fic!Wow!

Obrigado **Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan** (amigas queridas que sempre me dão apoio e puxões de orelha), **Blekath** (sim, realmente Mordred é irmão de Willy e pai do Charlie... eles terão de lidar com esse parentesco. heheheheheque bom que você gosta do mesmo tema que eu! E sim, ele precisa de pouco estímulo pra... você sabe. Depois de anos evitando contato Willy é uma pessoa extremamente sensível.), **Srta Nina** (obrigado por confiar no meu tino pra história! E por ter gostado do Pond... ele é um dos personagens que pessoalmente mais gosto.Caso o site esteja dando problema de novo , me mande um email ou mensagem, o que der pra mandar. O importante mesmo é eu saber a sua opinião sobre o que escrevo, de um jeito ou de outro.), **Anya** (e olha que as surpresas nem começaram... me aguarde huahuahua. Eu também tenho horror a calor! Minha cidade em Minas também está uma sauna turca, daquelas bem esfumaçadas. O que eu não daria por uma nevasca nesse momento... affe. Ahhh... Boa sorte com a extração de seu ciso. Que ela seja rápida e indolor.) e **nagami** (você riu do Pond! Isso me deixou muito feliz!Obrigado também pelos elogios...corada e pelo seu apoio.)

Arigato também a todos os leitores desde fic nonsense.Não sejam tímidos! Digam-me o que acharam e me ajudem a sempre melhorar!

Kisses, lots of joy and Wonka bars!

Yumi Sumeragi


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11- O Começo das Obras e a Proposta de Slugworth.

Charlie se divertiu bastante junto com Wonka na cozinha, mesmo porque o que começou como uma pacifica tentativa de fazer uma comida segura virou uma grande guerra de farinha entre os dois.Depois de muita confusão Wonka conseguiu cozinhar algo e Charlie pode constatar que a habilidade de seu tutor na cozinha era algo fora do comum.Qualquer comida que ele fazia ficava no mínimo maravilhosa, tamanho seu talento.

Foram cada qual para seu quarto tomar banho depois do almoço e se trocaram, por causa da guerra de farinha. Depois foram junto a seus colaboradores até o terreno que Pond tinha cedido para começarem a construir o palácio.

Lá Wonka armou uma pequena cozinha experimental, onde se pôs a testar várias misturas de chocolate, misturando vários ingredientes. Charlie se pôs a ajudar o tutor enquanto os Oompa-loompas tratavam de preparar o terreno para a construção e Violet junto a seu time de basquete armavam um bom esquema de segurança para o lugar.

--- Slugworth já está construindo e nós ainda estamos misturando o chocolate.-disse Charlie, tenso.

---- Calma Charlie.Apenas os tolos não aprendem com a experiência.-disse Wonka tentando misturar o chocolate com vários outros compostos como anis, nabuscurangas, sumo de maracujá... dentre outros.

No terreno ao lado, o concedido a Slugworth, já estava montado um enorme aparato de construção que erguia paredes de chocolate maciço.No terreno concedido a Wonka pelo príncipe nem um mísero tijolo de chocolate havia sido produzido ainda.

---- Ok. Confio em você.-disse o rapaz olhando fundo nos olhos do chocolateiro, que engoliu em seco, indo se concentrar na mistura que estava fazendo.

--- Você logo vai ver o que vai acontecer com o castelo que Slugworth está construindo.Aguarde.-disse Wonka com um sorriso levemente sádico.Charlie lembrou-se de súbito de uma história que seu avô Joe tinha lhe contado há muitos anos atrás e olhou espantado para Wonka. Os dois começaram de pronto a rir.

E Wonka não podia estar mais certo em suas previsões veladas.Antes que o crepúsculo chegasse o castelo de chocolate feito por Slugworth tinha derretido completamente por causa do sol forte.

Charlie e Wonka continuavam diligentemente com suas experiências quando viram Slugworth passar perto de suas bancadas de trabalho improvisadas com a expressão visivelmente aborrecida e consternada, indo rumo ao palácio de Pond.

--- Ora,ora,ora...derreteu...-disse Wonka com um sorriso implicante ao seu rival.

--- Bem, não pense que vou desistir por causa disso...Willy.-falou Slugworth com raiva contida.

Charlie observava em silêncio atento à conversa entre os dois irmãos. Esperava que sua atenção pudesse descobrir um pouco mais sobre o passado de seu tutor.

--- Claro que não. Você jamais facilitaria minha vida, Slug.Sabia que Slug significa lesma?Nome nojento!-disse Wonka com seu sorriso artificial.

--- Quando você vai crescer William?Quando vai parar de viver num mundo de pura imaginação e enfrentar o mundo real?Nunca, suponho.Uma pena que todas as outras pessoas no mundo cresçam e passem a ter o mínimo de bom senso.-alfinetou Slugworth.

---Prefiro meu "mundo de pura imaginação" a um mundo injusto que permite a existência de pessoas traiçoeiras como você Slug.-replicou Wonka sorrindo com desprezo, parecendo não ter sido nem um pouco atingido pela provocação de Slugworth.

Mas na verdade Slugworth tinha ido direto ao ponto.Charlie estava cada vez mais "adulto", cada vez mais ligado ao "mundo real", onde com seu brilhantismo e carisma, o menino estava sendo bem aceito.Wonka temia perde-lo, pois se sabia incapaz de acompanha-lo. Ao contrario do mundo onírico e sem sentido de Wonka, que aceitava de tudo e tudo absorvia, o mundo certinho e real era bem excludente, não aceitando ninguém que fosse fora dos padrões que ele rigidamente estabelecia.Wonka jamais conseguiria pertencer a aquele mundo "real", pois não seguia nenhum daqueles padrões estabelecidos.

Charlie já conseguia ser o perfeito e fascinante equilíbrio entre o mundo real e o mundo onírico da Fabrica de Chocolates Wonka Ltda.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras amargas que os irmãos trocavam Charlie tentava compreender melhor a causa de tanto ressentimento. Era certo que Slugworth era um ladrão e concorrente, que tinha inundado a fábrica de Wonka de espiões e quase a levando a falência. Também era certo que isso era motivo o suficiente para se detestar o irmão para o resto da vida.Porem não era o suficiente para fazer com que a palavra família se tornasse algo impronunciável pelo chocolateiro fantástico.

Charlie tacitamente concordou em parte com as últimas palavras de Slugworth: Wonka tinha de um dia sair da fábrica, voltar a andar na cidade e participar do mundo cinzento que era o do lado de fora dos portões. Wonka tinha de perder o medo de sair de seu mundo construído para viver melhor e ser mais feliz.Porém o jovem não via nada de errado na personalidade indecifrável de seu tutor, nem tinha nada contra sua postura sonhadora e bondosa.

Achava que nesse sentido Wonka estava certo e Slugworth era essencialmente medíocre, pois comparava ser adulto e ter bom senso com ser frio e cruel quando na verdade essa associação era muito simplista e meio disparatada.

Violet e seus amigos do time de basquete se aproximaram das bancadas de trabalho de Wonka e Charlie, deixando claro que podiam colocar Slug para correr caso ele estivesse incomodando muito.Avô Joe também se juntou ao grupo de Violet, lançando a Slug um olhar de puro desprezo.

--- Aconselho que continue seu caminho para longe do nosso terreno senhor Slugworth. E da próxima vez que quiser voltar ao castelo, faça o favor de contornar nossas terras.- disse Charlie sério com modulada polidez, vendo que se Slug continuasse ali se iniciaria um bate boca desagradável que só deixaria seu tutor chateado.

Slugworth sorriu e olhou para seu jovem filho. Com certeza Charlie havia herdado do pai o gosto pelas maneiras formais e pela polidez britânica, além de uma beleza aristocrática e refinada. Mordred não duvidava da competência do garoto como doceiro, uma vez que ele fora treinado pelo melhor e aparentava ter disciplina o suficiente para realmente aprender.

Tencionava trazer o filho para seu lado e faze-lo trair Wonka. Isso arrasaria emocionalmente com seu irmão e lhe traria um importante aliado comercial.

Há pouco tempo tinha sido informado da preferência de Charlie por garotos, o que tornaria seu plano mais fácil de se executar. Tinha planejado usar Veruca para seduzir o filho, mas uma vez que ela se mostrara inútil para essa função decidiu que se encarregaria pessoalmente disso.

Podia ver que seu filho tinha potencial: era um menino observador, de ar ambicioso, muito articulado e capaz de enxergar as vantagens que ofereceria a ele. Não duvidava também que Charlie fosse um sensualista, amante dos prazeres sensoriais refinados.Os olhos cinzentos cheios de calma plácida escondiam o potencial para a completa indiferença e o olhar firme escondia enorme potencial para a impassibilidade.Slugworth esperava jogar com as situações certas a fim de despertar no jovem esses potenciais.

--- Me desculpe o incômodo. Não queria que um jovem como você presenciasse impasses de família entre irmãos dos quais não faz parte.Retiro-me. – disse Mordred fazendo uma graciosa mesura para Charlie antes de se retirar calmamente rumo ao castelo de Pond.

Wonka estreitou os lábios um contra o outro numa expressão de desgosto amargo ao ver a gentileza de Mordred para com seu amado aprendiz.Não tinha gostado nada daquilo.

--- Vamos continuar nosso trabalho...não vale a pena ficar mal por causa de alguém como Slugworth.- falou Charlie para seu tutor com calma adulta.

--- Você tem razão estrelinha. Temos pouco a fazer em muito tempo...ops..reverta.-falou Wonka um pouco mais animado devido às palavras gentis de seu aprendiz.

--- É...e se aquele lesmóide estiver enchendo muito o saco de vocês a gente bota ele pra correr daqui.-disse Violet orgulhosa da equipe de segurança que havia montado.

--- Obrigado.- disse Wonka sorrindo de forma afetada para a menina, cogitando a possibilidade de vir a confiar um pouco nela.

-- Disponha! – disse Violet altiva antes de se retirar com sua equipe a fim de fazerem uma eficiente escala de vigilância do lugar.

Wonka e Charlie ainda ficaram um bom tempo trabalhando em suas bancadas improvisadas numa receita de chocolate que não derretesse ao sol e que fosse saborosa. No fim do dia já tinham um protótipo a ser testado no sol do dia seguinte.

Avô Joe tinha se divertido muito ajudando os Oompas na preparação do terreno durante o dia, Violet parecia se sentir uma verdadeira chefe da CIA enquanto seus amigos do time de basquete estavam todos animados e se sentindo verdadeiros agentes secretos de forças especiais de segurança.

Enquanto estava trabalhando Wonka se diluía em suas funções, não pensando em nada que não fosse criar. Mais do que nunca tinha ansiado por aquele meio de se esquivar do mundo, pelo ato de criação compenetrada.Charlie parecia ter essa mesma tendência a se concentrar de forma obsessiva no trabalho, não se deixando distrair pelos seus próprios pensamentos em nenhum momento.Também o jovem procurava no trabalho um lenitivo de sua confusão mental.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando voltaram ao castelo de Pond a fim de tomar banho, jantar e dormir estavam exaustos.

Como nada tinha sido construído ainda Violet decidiu que a segurança não seria muito cerrada, mas mesmo assim distribuiu plantões de vigia noturna aos grupos de segurança que havia montado, em esquema de revezamento. Ela própria fez questão de participar de um dos grupos de segurança, a fim de não ser acusada de mandona que tira o corpo fora na hora do serviço de verdade.

Charlie foi a seu quarto tomou um banho rápido e desceu rumo o salão de jantar, ou ao menos com a intenção de procurar o salão de jantar. Decidiu que deixaria o tutor um pouco em paz, a sós com seus pensamentos. Com certeza ele devia ter muito que pensar sobre o reencontro inesperado com seu detestado irmão mais velho e queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

O jovem se perdeu por entre os corredores ricamente ornados do lugar, sem ter idéia de onde ficaria a sala de jantar. Sem se preocupar com isso, Charlie se deixou observar as inúmeras obras de arte que adornavam os corredores do palácio indiano.Acabou perguntando a um dos muitos criados do lugar se ele poderia leva-lo até a sala de jantar onde os convidados seriam recebidos, o que o empregado fez prontamente guiando o jovem até uma ricamente ornada ante sala da sala de jantar, onde deveria esperar até que o jantar fosse servido.

Charlie se sentou num doa sofás forrados de veludo e casimira que adornavam a ante sala, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos. Sentia seu corpo e mente exaustos do dia de trabalho.

Ouviu o som ritmado de passos. Abriu os olhos cinzentos para ver quem chegava, dando de cara com um muito elegantemente vestido Mordred Slugworth.

--- Você parece exausto meu jovem. Não se incomode com minha presença, por favor. Nada tenho contra você.- disse Mordred com cortesia se sentando num outro sofá ficando de frente para o rapaz.

--- Você simplesmente envenenou minha avó.Acho que isso já é motivo o suficiente para eu não gostar do senhor.- disse Charlie de forma polida e seca.

--- Eu não fiz isso. Admito que muitas vezes joguei duramente no que se refere aos meus negócios e concorrência, mas nunca vi sua avó e certamente não sou um assassino, meu caro.Tenho minhas pendências com William, mas tenho motivos para tanto.Estou aqui em busca de mais anos saudáveis de vida, assim como vocês. Garanto que é apenas isso o que quero.- disse Slugworth de forma amigável. Mentir com refinamento era com certeza uma de suas maiores especialidades.

--- Pessoalmente não me interesso pelo que o senhor quer.Apenas espero que não jogue sujo ao que se refere à aposta.- replicou Charlie com certo amargor.

--- Pode ficar tranqüilo. Não pretendo te prejudicar. Alias posso dividir o prêmio da aposta com você e sua família, se por acaso ganhar. Você parece ser uma pessoa de bom senso e dedicada ao trabalho, pelo que vi.- disse Slugworth amigavelmente.

--- Faço meus deveres, nada mais.- disse Charlie intrigado com os motivos que estavam levando Slugworth a conversar consigo. Tinha de admitir que o homem a sua frente era de enorme beleza e que conversar com ele não era desagradável.Resolveu continuar a conversa...afinal aquele a sua frente conhecia muito da vida de Wonka e podia lhe dar informações úteis.Nem por um momento a idéia de vir a trair Wonka cruzou pela mente do jovem.

--- Você é como eu rapaz...olha, pensa, analisa e mede as vantagens antes de fazer algo.Isso é uma característica muito positiva. Demonstra ambição.Não imagino você como uma sombra guiada por um mestre o resto da vida.Você é do tipo que prefere guiar seu próprio destino.- disse Slugworth com tato.

Charlie concordava que era um observador e que tinha uma personalidade analítica.Porém suas ambições não eram simples como as de Slug por dinheiro e poder. O jovem pouco ligava para esse tipo de coisa.Ambicionava antes por chances de se mostrar competente em seu trabalho, pela felicidade própria e de sua família, de seus poucos amigos sinceros e principalmente pela de seu amado tutor.Mordred parecia não conceber a possibilidade de alguém não se interessar por ter o mundo a seus pés.

--- Tenho meus anseios como qualquer pessoa.- disse Charlie de forma diplomática.

--- Claro. E é herdeiro de um império industrial...seria uma lástima que tamanho patrimônio fosse depositado em mãos de uma pessoa sem ambição.- disse Slugworth como se sondasse o terreno para sua proposta.

--- Onde o senhor pretende chegar com essa conversa? Seja claro e direto. Estou exausto demais para joguinhos a essa hora da noite.- disse Charlie intuindo o motivo da conversa de Mordred.

--- Não imaginava que você fosse tão impetuoso. Você me surpreende.Tem inúmeros potenciais e acredito que possa ter tudo aquilo que deseja se for apenas esperto o suficiente para perceber boas oportunidades de tomar o controle de sua vida. Acho que seria uma pena que uma pessoa corajosa como você ficasse a mercê de uma pessoa limitada por tantos medos e paranóias como William.Ele usa a fábrica como fortaleza para se esconder do mundo, o que não é nada sábio.Você sabia que Millieford Wonka, a tutora de William, era uma bruxa poderosa? Ela era uma mulher soturna, cheia de poderes não naturais. Temo que meu irmão tenha sido influenciado por ela de forma nociva, se voltando contra a família por causa dela. Não que eu seja um santo...admito que muitas vezes fui um verdadeiro crápula, mas nossos pais, meu e de William, eram boas pessoas. Foram brutalmente assassinados a machadadas por malfeitores e meu irmão mais novo não se deu o trabalho sequer de chorar no enterro deles, tudo por influência de Millieford. Acho que ela o moldou de forma errônea.Meu irmão sempre foi uma criança influenciável.- falou Slugworth com calma e gentileza.

Mordred estava encantado com Charlie, com os modos e potenciais do garoto, que pareciam ir alem de suas expectativas. Se o tivesse como aliado conseguiria não só ferir e colocar William na palma de sua mão, mas também prosperar nos negócios. Poderia até mesmo vir a nomear seu filho também como seu herdeiro.

Charlie ficou pensativo alguns momentos. O que Mordred propunha em belas e floreadas palavras era que traísse Wonka e se unisse a ele. O jovem não podia acreditar na audácia daquele homem a sua frente. Jamais trairia a confiança de Wonka nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.Seus olhos cinzentos se encheram de impetuoso e frio desprezo pelo homem que lhe propunha finamente que se tornasse um traidor indigno em nome de dinheiro e poder.

Slugworth não se lembrava de um dia ter sido observado com tanta intensidade antes. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam olha-lo de cima para baixo, com absoluta e fria altivez, como se o rasgassem ao meio.Charlie se levantou do sofá calmamente. Sua expressão séria realçava sua beleza refinada e austera quanto se pôs a andar no intuito de deixar Mordred falando suas palavras envenenadas com as paredes. Nesse momento Slugworth desejou profundamente possuir Charlie.

Mordred se levantou, detendo a saída do jovem ao se postar em frente a ele.

--- Agora entendo.Você é mais passional do eu esperava que fosse.- disse Slugworth encantado com o rapaz.Tinha entendido o motivo do desprezo do jovem por sua pessoa. Charlie estava com certeza apaixonado por Wonka e não cogitaria traí-lo porque era passionalmente obsessivo, assim como seu pai.

--- Peço que me deixe passar.- disse Charlie educadamente, contendo sua ira.

--- Jamais terá o que deseja rapaz. O que você ama é apenas uma boneca assexuada que jamais atenderá a seus desejos adultos. É perda de tempo insistir em algo distante e impossível quando é muito mais fácil e prático mudar rumo a novas possibilidades afetivas.- disse Mordred com um sorriso enviesado.

--- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, nem minhas escolhas.Meus sentimentos não se resumem a instintos, como os do senhor. Não sou um animal.- murmurou Charlie secamente entre dentes deixando claro que se Mordred não saísse da sua frente passaria sapateando por cima dele.

Slugworth olhou com certo interesse para a porta que jazia atrás do rapaz de pé e sorriu.Num ato rápido e forte Mordred puxou Charlie, beijando-o na boca avidamente.

Por momentos o jovem ficou muito chocado para conseguir reagir a aquele inesperado ataque.O baque surdo de algo caindo no chão se fez ouvir na sala, como um mau agouro.

Charlie indignado empurrou Slugworth de si com violência, dando um tapa no rosto do homem logo em seguida. O tapa de Charlie foi tão forte que Mordred caiu no chão com estardalhaço e seu rosto branco ficou marcado de vermelho vivo.

Ao ver que mesmo depois do tapa Mordred tinha nos lábios um sorriso de vitória Charlie se voltou para a porta de onde o baque tinha se feito ouvir. Foi com profundo ódio que o jovem viu caída a bengala colorida de seu tutor junto à porta.Wonka provavelmente tinha ouvido toda a conversa, com exceção do que Charlie havia murmurado insultando Mordred e sua proposta.

--- Bem, agora William tem certeza que foi traído por você meu jovem. Reavalie bem minha proposta agora que perdeu a afeição e confiança de seu tutor.-disse Mordred se levantando e saindo rapidamente do recinto.

Charlie se sentiu invadir por frio desespero.Não conseguiria suportar ser desprezado por Wonka.Mais do que depressa saiu correndo em busca do tutor. Iria fazer até mesmo o impossível para resolver aquele terrível mal entendido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka saiu correndo sem rumo pelo palácio.Sentia como se seu chão tivesse lhe fugido. Há quanto tempo era traído por aquele que amava?Como conseguiria continuar depois de ser apunhalado de forma tão revoltante pelas costas?

Parou numa sala e se deixou encostar-se à parede, desolado e seu querido amado podia suportar ser um amante de Mordred?A visão do beijo entre os dois e as palavras da proposta de traição que o seu irmão havia feito ao ser que estimava mais do que a sua fábrica se embaralhavam na cabeça de Wonka. Preferia ter continuado na ignorância. Não queria pensar que fora manipulado o tempo todo, que seu doce menino tinha feito parte de alguma armação de seu pior inimigo declarado.

Tinha vivido numa mentira durante anos. Iria trancar a fabrica de novo e voltar a viver apenas na companhia dos Oompas até o final de seus dias.

Escorregou lentamente pela parede, indo se sentar de forma desgraciosa no chão. Soluçava. Tentou se abraçar, se consolar sozinho como tinha se acostumado a fazer nos anos de solidão.Porém o gosto dos cabelos de Charlie ainda clamava em seus sentidos, o amor que resultava de anos de amizade e cumplicidade ainda estava vivo em suas veias. Nunca conseguiria se esquecer dele, de seu amado traidor.Nunca fora um derrotista, mas naquele momento queria muito morrer.Não queria ter de se levantar todos os dias com a certeza de que tinha perdido aquilo que mais lhe era precioso.

Quando finalmente achou seu tutor Charlie o viu encolhido contra a parede, soluçando compulsivamente.Sentiu um nó forte na garganta ao ver a dor que causara involuntariamente a Wonka.Não sabia como conseguiria explicar a verdade e fazer com que ele acreditasse, mas sabia que tinha de tentar.Não conseguia conceber ser alvo do desprezo de quem amava desde a infância.Wonka fora seu primeiro e único amor e sempre o seria independente do que viesse a acontecer.

--- Wonka...- murmurou Charlie tentando ganhar a atenção de seu ferido amado.

Como reação o chocolateiro se levantou impetuosamente.Podia se ver nervosismo e desespero em suas feições.Charlie sentiu uma pontada aguda ao ver seu amado assim.

--- Como você ousa fazer isso comigo? Como tem coragem de me trair depois de tudo o que fiz por você? Minha fortuna, meus conhecimentos, atenção...nada disso foi suficiente pra você? Eu confiava em você Charlie Bucket! Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. Não havia nada que eu não fizesse para vê-lo feliz.Isso não foi suficiente também? Por que? – falou Wonka tenso, andando de um lado para o outro, apertando as mãos uma na outra com força fazendo questão de conter as lágrimas para que o rapaz não o visse chorar mais. A voz do chocolateiro estava repleta de angustia infantil. Ele estava tentando entender onde havia falhado a ponto de ser ferido daquela forma pelo seu amado Charlie.

--- Eu não trai você. Slugworth armou para mim, acredite.Você mesmo me disse que ele estava aqui para fazer armações contra nós e que ele era bom nisso. Nunca trairia você.- disse Charlie tentando acalmar Wonka para que pudessem conversar.

--- Eu ouvi vocês conversando Charlie! Eu vi quando se beijaram! Como você pode amar alguém sujo e vil como ele? Ele é um ladrão, mentiroso e assassino!Eu jamais deveria ter aberto minha fábrica de novo, eu jamais deveria ter mandado aqueles malditos cupons dourados pelo mundo afora! Maldita seja a hora em que ouvi os conselhos de Doris a respeito de um herdeiro!Eu estava bem sozinho antes! Eu não teria de passar por essa sujeira toda a essa altura da minha vida se tivesse sido mais prudente e me deixado ficar só!- falou Wonka com indignado desespero e raiva.

--- Eu não amo Slugworth Wonka! Aquele bastardo armou para cima de mim, justamente para você pensar que estou te traindo! Jamais seria capaz de conceber ferir você!Volte a razão e ouça o que eu tenho a dizer! Aquele nojento viu que você estava ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta e me agarrou justamente para que parecesse que eu tinha aceitado a proposta horrível dele!- falou Charlie irritado.

--- O que você poderia me dizer para apagar o que eu VI.Ninguém me contou nada...Eu vi vocês abraçados...- falou Wonka com a voz repleta de cansaço e tristeza.

--- Você acha que eu ia te trair assim agora? Com Slugworth?Bem, eu deveria, não é?Seria perfeito para você.Assim você teria uma desculpa perfeita para continuar se escondendo do mundo, continuar fugindo, se trancando num mar de segredos. Pois bem, fique com sua maldita desculpa, com seu precioso pretexto!Continue vivendo em seu mundo fechado, sem nunca crescer e enfrentar a vida. Se fugir é tão importante para você, não acredite em mim!Não acredite quando eu digo que aquele filho da mãe me agarrou e que a única coisa que eu sinto por ele é nojo!Afinal é isso que você quer.Você quer não confiar porque é covarde demais para aceitar que alguém realmente goste de você pelo que você é.-gritou Charlie sem conter as lágrimas e soltando o nó que tinha preso na garganta.O jovem ouviu as palavras que dizia sem reconhecer a própria voz.Pensou que fosse morrer ali, pois dizer aquilo lhe doía profundamente.

Wonka não replicou o ataque.Ao invés disso olhou para Charlie em silêncio, arrasado por dentro, com os olhos arroxeados completamente sem brilho.

Charlie notou que desta vez tinha atingido o chocolateiro em cheio e bem no fundo.

--- Desculpe-me, por favor...eu...-murmurou Charlie.

--- Você falou a verdade.Só.- murmurou Wonka fechando os olhos.Não queria chorar em frente a Charlie.Nunca deixaria de amar o aprendiz e por isso o temia profundamente. Ao mesmo tempo o queria por perto e desejava que ele nunca tivesse existido.

--- Não quero te perder.Não quero que deixe de confiar em mim.Pensei que fosse me mandar embora...-disse Charlie num murmúrio, se aproximando do chocolateiro.

--- Tudo bem...eu...eu entendo...perdoe meu nervosismo...eu realmente não ouvi suas explicações e...-disse Wonka abrindo os olhos e vendo que Charlie estava muito perto de si, com o mais triste dos sorrisos nos lábios.

O jovem estendeu a mão branca em sua direção com cuidado e lhe tocou levemente o rosto. Wonka estremeceu de suave e vertiginoso pavor. Podia sentir o hálito de Charlie contra sua face, a mão suave acariciando-lhe com vagar. Não conseguiu conter duas lágrimas que escorreram traidoras pelo rosto pálido.

--- Não quero vê-lo chorar...-murmurou Charlie encantado com a maciez da pele sob seus dedos, que parecia feita de seda. Encostou de leve os lábios sobre as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do chocolateiro.

O jovem se assustou quando teve de segurar Wonka para que ele não caísse.O outro estava completamente extasiado. Aquilo era muito, muito melhor que físico podia ser o paraíso se fosse com Charlie, seu querido Charlie, seu herdeiro, a pessoa que mais adorava no mundo.

--- Desculpa.Acho que...tropecei...é...foi isso...-disse Wonka hesitante e totalmente encabulado.

--- Eu seguro você...você é tão levinho.-disse Charlie maravilhado em ver que quem mais amava era leve, fácil de segurar entre os braços.

Sempre quis saber como seria encostar-se aos lábios vermelhos de seu uma mão tremula entre o cabelo marrom-avermelhado, que era mais macio e sedoso do que tinha sonhado, levando seus lábios se encontrarem os dele num beijo seco.Charlie fechou os olhos, tentando guardar para sempre a sensação de estar tão próximo de Wonka, o sabor daquele beijo.Podia sentir seu tutor tremer e se estivesse de olhos abertos, poderia ter visto a mistura de temor e anseio que reluzia nos olhos arroxeados abertos de seu querido chocolateiro.

--- Por favor...não se mantenha distante.-murmurou Charlie sobre os lábios cerrados de Wonka.

Com as mãos hesitantes Wonka tentou se firmar no chão de novo, se segurando a cintura de Charlie. Aquilo era o prenúncio de um abraço.Finalmente Wonka se deixava levar, se deixava confiar.

Novamente Charlie pressionou com delicadeza seus lábios contra os lábios fechados do chocolateiro. Wonka não sabia o que fazer. Sua pele tremia em delicioso êxtase, o calor e a maciez dos lábios de Charlie lhe tomavam os sentidos.Num gesto de completa e derradeira confiança, Wonka entreabriu os lábios.

Charlie sorriu, passando a língua de leve pelo lábio inferior de seu amado antes de toma-lo num beijo real, forte, saboreando com desejo os lábios impossivelmente vermelhos.Sentia as defesas tão bem construídas de seu querido chocolateiro se despedaçando.Timidamente seu beijo foi retribuído.Wonka pensou que fosse derreter com o calor daquele contato. Aquele era seu primeiro verdadeiro beijo, concedido por sua vontade a alguém que amava.Suas mãos enluvadas estreitaram Charlie contra si num gesto quase instintivo.O adolescente suspirou por entre o beijo, adorando sentir as mãos de Wonka enlaçando sua cintura e acariciando de leve suas costas. Abriu os olhos cinzentos apenas para ver Wonka de olhos fechados com uma expressão de total arrebatamento. Os cílios negros e longos do chocolateiro roçavam levemente em seu rosto, fazendo o jovem se arrepiar completamente.

Passou as mãos pelos ombros de Wonka, se aproximando dele ainda mais. Os dois estavam tão deliciados que pareciam considerar a pele uma barreira facilmente transponível pelo mais forte dos abraços.

Mas o ar lhes faltou, e eles partiram o beijo, ofegantes.Wonka tremia ainda, mantendo os olhos fechados. Charlie tinha os olhos abertos, em expectativa. Não queria que o chocolateiro se afastasse e se trancasse em si mesmo depois daquele beijo.Foi quando Charlie viu a cena mais luxuriosamente perfeita de sua vida, que ficaria marcada para sempre em sua memória. De forma ao mesmo tempo infantil e charmosa Wonka, ainda de olhos fechados, lambeu discretamente os lábios como se procurasse mais do gosto do jovem impregnado neles, a ponta da língua vermelha passeando lenta por entre os lábios semi-abertos. Charlie abraçou o chocolateiro com mais força.

--- Nunca trairia você...-murmurou Charlie no ouvido de Wonka, carinhosamente.

Wonka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mostrando que acreditava em Charlie. O chocolateiro ainda estava entorpecido, sentindo um tremor lhe descer pela espinha ante a mera lembrança do gosto de Charlie. Sentia as mãos elegantes do jovem entre seus cabelos, acariciando de leve sua nuca.Não queria que aquilo acabasse. Queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

A porta da sala onde estavam rangeu de forma brusca, fazendo com que partissem violentamente seu delicioso abraço. Pondcherry entrou acompanhado de seu séqüito, com seu costumeiro sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Charlie se recompôs o mais rápido que pode, estando apenas levemente tremulo. Wonka além de mais pálido do que lhe era usual, estava um pouco descabelado e tremia de forma mais óbvia. Não acreditava no que havia feito, no que tinha permitido que Charlie fizesse.Não acreditava que tinha adorado aquilo, que queria ter tido mais.Estava mais perdido por Charlie do que jamais havia julgado. A mera possibilidade de o jovem fazer algo parecido com qualquer outra pessoa lhe soava como um terrível pesadelo.Charlie possuía sua alma e poderia com facilidade destroçá-la por completo, bastando para isso que o traísse ou o deixasse.Nunca se recuperaria acaso o perdesse.

Charlie olhou para Wonka, sabendo que a partir daquele momento seria muito mais duramente avaliado do que tinha sido ao longo de sua vida como aprendiz.Se passasse nesse difícil teste de confiança, talvez tivesse o amor de Wonka.Sentia-se um tanto envaidecido por ter deixado o esquivo chocolateiro tremulo e deliciado. A imagem dele lambendo os lábios passou pela mente de Charlie lhe provocando um arrepio, como se uma corrente elétrica lhe passasse pelo corpo.O jovem amaldiçoava Poundcherry mentalmente pelo príncipe ter um tão horroroso senso de oportunidade para se fazer presente.Agora que sabia o gosto de seu amado tutor sabia também que não queria jamais conhecer gosto que não fosse aquele. Tudo em Wonka o entorpecia: o toque das mãos enluvadas, a delicadeza de seus cílios contra sua pele, o gosto de seu beijo, a maciez de seus cabelos, seu jeito de rir e falar, sua inocência frágil e sua malícia imprevisível. Morreria por ele. Não o trairia nunca.

--- Ora, que bom que achei vocês.O jantar está pronto, queridinhos. Venham comigo, sim.Preparei uma surpresa para vocês e claro, para os outros convidados também.- disse Pond de forma afetada, sem perceber nada de estranho nos dois convidados.

--- Obrigado por tanta cortesia. Já estamos indo para a sala de jantar.- disse Charlie ao ver que Wonka estava com sérios problemas em conseguir articular uma fala coerente naquele momento.

--- De nada meu jovem. Sou um excelente anfitrião, não é...Wonka darling?- perguntou o afetado rei.

--- Um-hum...- respondeu Wonka que estava visivelmente confuso.

Charlie foi para perto do chocolateiro enquanto Pond e seu séqüito se retiravam da sala rumo ao jantar.

--- Vem comigo. Vamos jantar. Acalme-se...- murmurou Charlie carinhosamente pra seu amado chocolateiro, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

--- Você me confunde...- murmurou Wonka para Charlie com angústia infantil.

--- Desculpe-me. Isso não vai acontecer de novo, prometo.Não quero ver você assim, sofrendo.- falou Charlie se sentindo egoísta por causa do beijo roubado. Se falasse que não ansiava por mais Charlie estaria mentindo, mas acima de tudo não queria ferir aquele que amava em nome de seus desejos.

--- Por que isso aconteceu?Charlie...eu não entendo...por que você me...- murmurou nervosamente Wonka, ainda apertando as mãos uma na outra.

--- Se eu lhe contar porque, você jura que não vai fugir de mim?Que vamos continuar a ser unidos como sempre fomos? Porque se for para perder isso prefiro fingir que nada dessa discussão e do resultado a que ela levou aconteceu.- falou Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Eu não sei...- respondeu Wonka com sinceridade.

--- Acalme-se e depois falamos sobre isso.Apenas saiba que nunca feriria você, que você é muito querido para mim.O que você decidir eu respeitarei.Não se afaste de mim.- disse Charlie com paciência.

--- Eu vou pensar a respeito de tudo isso...- disse Wonka ainda confuso.

--- Isso...pense com calma. Vamos comer alguma coisa, ok.Eu faço algo para você, já que você sabiamente se recusa a comer o que o Pondcherry oferece.- disse Charlie com carinhoso cuidado. Internamente se recriminava por ter deixado seu tutor tão confuso.

--- Ok...- disse Wonka com a voz fraca, acompanhando o aprendiz rumo a sala de jantar, ainda trêmulo.

O jantar se deu calmamente e depois dele Pondcherry brindou seus convidados com uma apresentação impecável de música e dança típicos da Índia. Slugworth se encheu de ira ao ver que Wonka e Charlie entraram juntos na sala de jantar e que seu plano de desacreditar o jovem frente ao tutor não tinha dado certo. Charlie lançou a Mordred o pior de seus olhares de desprezo. Por culpa dele quase perdera para sempre a confiança de quem amava e isso Charlie jamais perdoaria.

Porém Morderd tinha outras cartas na manga. No momento certo saberia como jogar com o fato de ser o pai do jovem Charlie Bucket.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Finalmente a coisa tá esquentando...mais um pouco enrolando e os leitores e leitoras iam começar a querer me bater com gato morto até o gato miar.

Mais alguém além de mim quer bater no Mordred?risos

Bem, queria agradecer novamente as fofas, maravilhosas e empolgantes reviews que recebi! Arigato **Anya** (poxa... que chato. Xô cisos do mal! Sim, aquilo não é família de jeito nenhum. O pior é que existe gente que faz aquilo, na real e não é punido. Isso me exaspera...), **Srta Nina **( Arigato pela review. È mesmo de deixar qualquer um indignado a situação pelo qual o Willy passou. Tanto que não consegui escrever uma cena realmente explícita de estupro. Acho que tenho que ficar mais malvada se quiser escrever coisas mais realistas.Tem mais surpresas pela frente!) **Carola Weasley** (obrigado pelos elogios... espero que goste das fics que andei escrevendo enquanto você estava sumida. Senti falta do seu bom humor. A lembrança do Willy, bem, é confusa mesmo, mas com o decorrer da historia mais coisas vão aparecer. O importante é saber que a família dele o abusou durante anos.), **Eowin Symbelmine** (poxa... obrigada pelos elogios e pela review em dose dupla! Fico feliz que meu Willy tenha te agradado! Quanto ao Slug, eu concordo com você... ele é uma droga. Mas sem vilão essa historia não ia funcionar... ele é um mal necessário.E sim, eles são parentes!), **Isabella Lestrange** (amiga querida, figurinha carimbada e minha beta-reader!Te adoro!), **Ìlia-chan**( amiga de todas as horas e psicóloga oficial dos personagens da fic hehehehehe)...

Beijos também aos leitores tímidos! Se soltem!Opinem!

You all rocks!

Chocolate flavor kisses for you all!

Yumi Sumeragi


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Mudanças de Sentimento e Feitos heróicos.

Depois de jantar Wonka se recolheu rapidamente sozinho aos seus aposentos, confuso. Não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro e não conseguia pensar em nada claramente. Por um lado temia continuar em seus aposentos e ser surpreendido por mais uma invencionice semi-erótica de Pondcherry por outro lado não sabia como conseguir olhar para Charlie depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Wonka não entendia o porque de Charlie tê-lo beijado, assim como não entendia o porque de ter permitido aquilo com tanta docilidade. Desde muito cedo em sua vida associara contato físico somente com dor e abuso e nunca como algo agradável. Porém não havia dor nenhuma e muito menos nenhuma espécie de humilhação nos contatos que recebera de Charlie.

Muito pelo contrário, eles eram extasiantes, o faziam pisar em nuvens e sentir ondas de vertigem. Mesmo com todo medo que sentia parte dele ansiava desesperadamente por mais. Os anos de solidão absoluta o tinham deixado faminto por aquele tipo de contato humano doce que não feria nem rebaixava.

Porém temia o poder que Charlie tinha ganhado sobre sua pessoa.Temia depender de alguém porque era por natureza um grande desconfiado. Seu amor já estava além da confiança que tivesse pelo rapaz e da lealdade de Charlie. Se quisesse o jovem o tinha nas mãos.Essa sensação de fragilidade era o que o deixava confuso. Nunca dependera emocionalmente de ninguém antes (nem mesmo de Millieford embora gostasse dela), sempre aprendera a ser senhor de seu destino.

Estava imerso em pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta do banheiro contíguo de seu quarto. Ignorou o ruído, pensando se tratar de Choc que era uma gata curiosa, exploradora nata de novos ambientes.

O barulho insistiu e Wonka olhou em direção a porta, que foi aberta com força.De dentro do banheiro saiu a figura bizarra de Pondcherry vestindo calças de couro adornadas com fincos prateados incrivelmente apertadas, sem camisa, de luvas de couro negras e uma ridículo chapéu de policial norte -americano.

A única coisa coerente que Wonka conseguiu pensar diante daquela visão do apocalipse que era Pond, agora girando um chicotinho nas mãos e lhe mandando beijinhos, foi: "de novo não". Wonka saiu correndo do quarto meio que por reflexo, indo direto para o quarto de Charlie sem ao menos pensar no que fazia.

Charlie já estava de camisola e andava de um lado a outro de seu quarto, tenso. Recriminava-se por ter deixado seu amado confuso. Se já tinha decidido manter seu amor platônico por que diabos não resistira a chance de beija-lo? Se fosse pensar apenas em si mesmo teria de admitir que tinha valido a pena ter aproveitado a chance. Aquele beijo superara de longe suas melhores fantasias a respeito.Ficava feliz por não ter deixado o tutor perceber o estado em que ficara depois do beijo. As batas longas e largas de estilo indiano que usava como camisa tinham servido afinal para alguma coisa.

O que aconteceu a seguir não tomou um átimo de segundo de tão rápido. Wonka transtornado abriu a porta do quarto e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Afobado para entrar mais no quarto e conseqüentemente se afastar mais do louco Pond Wonka não olhou para trás á tempo de evitar uma queda.Acabou tropeçando na ponta da camisola de dormir de Charlie e caindo justamente em cima do rapaz, que nem teve tempo direito de assimilar o que estava acontecendo ali.

--- Mas o que...- começou a falar Charlie surpreso, parando de imediato ao ver o rosto corado de seu tutor a centímetros do seu.

--- Me desculpe, meu rapaz. Eu estava fugindo do rei etc...ele não me deixa em paz!- se justificou Wonka corado e tremulo.

--- Oh...Sem problemas.Pode vir pra cá sempre que quiser...- disse Charlie num suspiro claramente deliciado por sentir o peso suave de seu tutor sobre si. Aquilo era o cúmulo da tortura e o jovem duvidava que fosse resistir por muito tempo a urgência que tinha de tomar os lábios vermelhos como rubi nos seus novamente.

Wonka sentia o delicado calor da pele de Charlie através da fina camisola de linho branco, o ondear cadenciado da respiração dele contra si.Fechou os olhos, suas mãos instáveis demais para que pudesse se firmar nelas e se levantar.

--- Você não vai se levantar daí? – perguntou Charlie de forma carinhosa.

--- Errrr...sim, claro... –disse Wonka tentando em vão firmar suas mãos no chão para se levantar.

--- Por que sente tanto medo do meu toque? Não vou ferir você, não trai-lo e muito menos vou forçá-lo a algo que não queira.Você é tudo para mim...- falou Charlie num sussurro tênue no ouvido do chocolateiro.

--- Charlie...por favor...não diga isso.- murmurou Wonka num misto de êxtase adulto e medo infantil.

--- Por que não? Não sou mais uma criança meu querido tutor.Posso falar de amor como um adulto com você, garanto.- murmurou Charlie com cortesia britânica, se arriscando.Acreditava que era capaz de fazer seu tutor feliz se lhe fosse dada a chance. Cuidaria bem dele, zelaria por seus dias. A vida parecia estar decidida a lhe dar a oportunidade de tentar e decidiu arriscar. Se ouvisse um não de Wonka, respeitaria a decisão do tutor. Deixaria sempre claro que não queria perder a amizade que já tinham.

Wonka sentiu-se mergulhar em vertigem. A voz sensual, masculina e séria de seu aprendiz parecia lhe queimar até o fundo da alma.Charlie o amava? Isso era irreal demais para Wonka. O chocolateiro estava acostumado a ser invejado e admirado, mas não amado.Muito menos de forma adulta e respeitosa.Sua noção de amor adulto era a mais deturpada possível, em grande parte por causa do que passara na infância.

Passara anos sendo usado por seu pai e irmão. Vira sua mãe lhe voltar as costas e permitir em silêncio os abusos cometidos contra si.Vira seu irmão obsessivo assassinar seus pais a machadadas quando tinha quatorze anos, sabendo que o irmão queria não só a fortuna e fábrica da família para si, mas também ser seu dono. E como se tudo isso não bastasse tinha tido uma irmã mais nova no final de seus infernais dez anos, a quem passara desde muito cedo a cuidar e proteger. Amava profundamente essa irmãzinha e ela foi durante anos sua única alegria. Acreditava que seu maior fracasso como ser humano era não ter conseguido protege-la apesar de seus imensos esforços para salva-la de Mordred, que era muito ciumento e violento. Não conseguira evitar que sua pequena irmã Isabella caísse em desgraça pelas mãos de seu odiado irmão.

--- Como você consegue? Seu toque e sua voz é como veneno em meu sangue Charlie, me mata docemente. Não consigo nem mesmo respirar sem pensar em você.Uma palavra e você é capaz de me tirar de dentro da fortaleza em que me resguardei durante mais de vinte Eu não consigo entender quando isso aconteceu.- desabafou Wonka com a voz estrangulada de angústia.

Charlie mordeu os lábios ao ouvir a confissão aflita de seu tutor. Poderia sim mostrar a ele como encontrar alívio em seus braços para aquele veneno, que ele poderia se sentir confortável com seu amor.

--- Shhhh...Você está assustado.- murmurou Charlie estreitando o tutor contra si, o aninhando num abraço carinhoso e delicado.

--- Sim...na verdade estou em pânico...- confessou Wonka encabulado e tenso.

--- Não precisa ficar assim.Você não tem o que temer em relação a mim. Se quiser podemos fingir amanhã que nada disso aconteceu e sermos amigos como sempre fomos.Nunca vou me esquecer do dia de hoje, mas posso fazer tudo aquilo que pedir que eu faça desde que não se afaste de mim.Foi por você que briguei com minha família.- disse Charlie de forma carinhosa e sincera.

--- Por que? – murmurou Wonka intrigado e confuso.

--- Não está obvio? Porque amo você desde que o vi pela primeira vez nos portões da fábrica.Não precisa retribuir se não quiser. Sua presença me basta. Hoje tive mais do que sonhei que poderia ter e isso basta para o resto dos meus dias. – falou Charlie com a voz repleta de alívio por sua confissão e de gratidão pelo que a vida tinha lhe dado, pelo seu único e maravilhoso beijo, pelo peso suave de seu amado sobre si que sentia naquele momento.

--- Charlie...eu não consigo...você sabe ...o que meu inimigo disse a meu respeito a você é verdade. Acho improvável que algum dia vá me curar das feridas que tenho na alma.E ferido não sou mais que uma boneca assexuada que jamais atenderá a seus desejos adultos, como ele bem disse.Não é sábio você sentir algo por mim.- explicou Wonka, entre a seriedade e profunda dor emocional.

Precisava pelo menos explicar um pouco da sua situação a aquele jovem maravilhoso que lhe dizia que o amava. Precisava falar de suas limitações. Sentia-se vencido, uma vez que apenas aquelas limitações eram o que o impediam de ter aquele que mais amava. Charlie era seu amigo, irmão, família e amado.Se conseguisse ao menos controlar seu pânico, cederia a tudo o que ele quisesse, mesmo que não fosse sentir nenhum prazer.

Anos atrás Mordred tentara conseguir de Wonka essa submissão emocional e falhara desastrosamente, conseguindo apenas fortalecer o ímpeto do irmãozinho a ponto dele superá-lo, tornar-se completamente independente e muito mais poderoso do que ele.Charlie a conseguira sem o menor esforço de coação, sem nenhuma violência ou pressão, apenas com sua gentileza e inegável doçura.

--- Posso renunciar aos meus desejos adultos por você. Apenas me permita que o abrace assim de vez em quando e serei seu. – murmurou Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Charlie...o que você quer dizer com isso?- murmurou Wonka abismado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido nem captar de pronto a proposta que o jovem lhe fazia.

--- Que vou respeitar suas limitações, se pudermos ficar juntos de alguma forma. Claro que preferia que você não tivesse sido ferido no passado, mas já que a vida não é perfeita vou aprender a conviver bem com isso, garanto.Abraços como esse me bastam e se um dia você me permitir que o beije de novo serei muito feliz. Eu sei que é loucura e uma completa falta de bom senso da minha parte, mas estou te pedindo em namoro, mesmo que seja um namoro completamente platônico.Sei que isso não faz muito sentido, mas pelo menos vou poder falar com você abertamente sobre o que sinto. Também peço isso porque tenho esperanças de que possa curar suas feridas e faze-lo feliz...afinal "improvável" não é "impossível".- disse Charlie com sinceridade, a voz esperançosa.

Wonka não sabia o que dizer. Claro que aceitar a proposta de Charlie era o que mais queria, mas duvidava que fazer isso fosse justo com o rapaz. Iria prender o jovem em suas limitações, como numa espécie ferrenha de celibato e ia acabar o enredando em problemas e dores que não pertenciam a ele. Wonka sabia que possuía um gênio difícil e voluntarioso que era um problema de se lidar e que isso seria um peso para Charlie. Se criasse com ele um vínculo daquele tipo no fim acabaria somente o magoando e ferindo.Não podia suportar a idéia de fazer Charlie infeliz.Mas também não podia suportar a idéia de ver seu aprendiz nos braços de outro. Wonka ficou sério e forçou suas mãos a terem firmeza para o levantarem.Ficou de pé, sério, com a expressão soturna.

Charlie se levantou nada graciosamente do chão.A expressão que Wonka tinha agora era diferente de todas que ele já tinha visto.Ninguém precisava dizer que Wonka iria falar algo importante naquele momento...Charlie já o sabia só de olhar para os olhos violeta escuros e introspectivos do tutor.

--- Charlie, vou ser sincero com você. Minha visão da vida é distorcida. Eu sei disso. Em grande parte escolhi ver o mundo dessa forma e não me arrependo.O vínculo que você me propõe é algo muito forte e você não faz idéia do que ele acarretaria.Seria um pacto de se comprometer para sempre Charlie. E você não me conhece totalmente para poder saber as dimensões disso...acredite.- falou Wonka com extrema seriedade, certo de que faria o jovem desistir da proposta.

--- Oh, tenho certeza que não te conheço de todo.Você por acaso deixa ALGUÉM realmente te conhecer?Mas mesmo assim estou disposto a me comprometer, para sempre.E claro, estou disposto a sofrer as conseqüências de minha escolha, sejam elas quais forem.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Charlie é bom que você saiba que isso é extremamente leviano e imaturo de sua parte.- comentou Wonka sem saber muito o que fazer para dissuadir Charlie.Não queria falar não para o jovem, porque não seria um não sincero.Queria que Charlie desistisse por si mesmo.

--- Estou falando sério William Wonka. O que eu sinto nunca vai mudar.Você pode até me dizer não se realmente não quiser nada comigo, mas não duvide de minha sinceridade e da minha constância.E muito menos ache que não sei com que estou lidando.- falou Charlie de forma adulta, deixando claro que realmente tinha feito a proposta a sério.

--- Você vai acabar me matando...-murmurou Wonka fechando os olhos, cansado. Não podia negar seus anseios.Queria prender Charlie a si naquele pacto, queria aquele amor que lhe era oferecido. Seu desejo por controle e posse sobre Charlie era quase cruel.Não podia negar que lhe agradava a idéia ter seu amado para sempre virgem não conhecendo contatos além dos seus.

--- Não, não vou. Quero curar você...- falou Charlie chegando mais perto do chocolateiro com passos firmes, repleto de calma adulta.

Wonka ficou com as pernas ligeiramente bambas quando o rapaz o abraçou.Mordeu os resistir a aquele calor ou a aquele perfume? Wonka recostou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Charlie, vencido.Deixou-se ficar molemente ali enquanto Charlie sentia o cheiro suave de seus cabelos avermelhados, deliciado.

--- Aceito...-murmurou o chocolateiro embevecido. Nem toda força de vontade no mundo seria bastante para faze-lo recusar Charlie, mesmo sabendo que querer o amor dele dentro de seus severos termos era em grande parte egoísmo.

Charlie sorriu, satisfeitíssimo.Afastou –se um pouco de Wonka e o pegou no colo. O chocolateiro permitiu-se levar. Era incrível como Charlie havia crescido, pensava Wonka enquanto era levado no colo para a cama, onde os dois se deitaram suavemente abraçados.

Dormiram abraçados naquela noite e pela primeira vez em anos ambos se sentiram realmente plenos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Violet tão logo pôde se pôs a explorar o palácio de Pondcherry.Logo ficou entediada e perdida entre milhares de corredores exatamente iguais, cheios das mesmas estátuas de deuses hindus e tapeçarias. Vio era uma jovem de ação, não tinha uma personalidade contemplativa e isso era a mais básica das diferenças que tinha em relação ao amigo Charlie.

Andava atenta, quando escutou uma voz fria vinda de um dos quartos, uma voz familiar: a voz de Slugworth, provavelmente falando ao telefone.

Encostou-se de ouvidos grudados na porta, para saber o que ele estava dizendo. Ouviu a risada histérica de Mike Teve, o que indicava que o rapaz também devia estar ali com Mordred.

--- Você me ouviu, meu caro. Quero que traga a mulher aqui, nem que seja a força, o mais rápido o possível. Não me interessa como você vai fazer isso. Não se esqueça que sua mãe está sendo tratada com meu dinheiro e cercada por meus capangas rapaz. Posso mandar mata-la quando quiser, mas como sou generoso só farei isso caso o senhor me desobedeça.Afinal a culpa não é minha se o senhor misturou amor e trabalho, não é verdade.- falou Slugworth ao celular, com sua polidez habitual.

Violet arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Slugworth tinha ameaçado a mãe de alguém de morte e coagido esse alguém a seqüestrar uma mulher e trazer para lá. A garota queria entender melhor o que Mordred estava aprontando.

---- Meu caro Augustus, lembre-se de nosso trato. Esse é seu último trabalho antes da liberdade jovem. Não coloque tudo isso a perder por causa de uma mulher que tem idade para ser sua mãe.- argumentou Slugworth com calma metódica.

Violet tudo escutava com atenção. Já sabia de pronto que esse tal Augustus que era capanga de Slugworth devia ser o Augustus Gloop, de sua época de excursão na fábrica de Wonka.Queria saber quem era a mulher de quem falavam e que iriam trazer a força para o palácio de Pond.Principalmente queria saber porque fariam isso.

--- Claro que preciso da presença dela jovem. Ela tem que confirmar o que vou dizer ou não me darão crédito e minha revelação não terá o peso que quero.Prometo não feri-la, se é esse seu temor. Não é nem mesmo interessante para mim machuca-la.Preciso dela bem, falante e com ótima saúde para executar o que pretendo.- explicou Slugworth começando a se exasperar ao telefone.

--- Quando vou poder detonar com tudo chefinho? Quando? Quando?- perguntou Mike com sua voz transtornada e histérica.

--- Shhhh...quieto Mike. Estou ao telefone.- falou Mordred com certo charme, tampando com a mão o telefone para que Augustus não ouvisse o que ele estava dizendo.

--- Mas eu quero detonar alguém chefinho!- falou Mike ansioso.

--- Em breve meu caro. Tenha paciência.- disse Mordred categórico.

"Sabia que esse Mike tava aqui pra detonar com alguém. Sabia".–pensou Violet em silêncio, ouvidos grudados na porta.

--- Escute aqui Augustus, vou ser bem franco com você. Quero essa mulher aqui dentro de três dias, no máximo.Se você não a trouxer eu vou dar um jeito em sua mãe rapaz. Sem contar que vou denunciá-lo a justiça pelas várias dividas que você tem comigo e sei que não tem como pagar.Não me interessa se ela é boazinha, se você gosta dela. Eu a quero aqui.- disse Slugworth desligando com polidez nervosa o telefone.

Um silêncio tenso povoou a sala. Violet redobrou sua atenção aos ruídos da sala.

Ela não estava preparada para o abrir da porta onde se recostava. Caiu no chão, aos pés de Slugworth e Mike Teve.Sua muleta de madeira se prendeu no batente da porta e se quebrou ruidosamente quando Slugworth escancarou a porta.

--- Ora, se não é uma espiã de William Wonka... a pequena e aleijada Violet Beauregarde.- falou Modred com a voz repleta de ironia.

--- Pelo menos eu não sou uma mentirosa e ladra que nem você!- falou a menina com orgulho.

--- Você é corajosa garota e admiro isso. Mas infelizmente sua coragem não será o suficiente para salva-la.Mike... você pode fazer o que quiser com ela, desde que seja criterioso em esconder o que sobrar da garota.- falou Slugworth com calma glacial.

Mike riu, amordaçou a garota com uma fita crepe firme e pegou o enorme rabo de cavalo loiro da menina a arrastando por ele pelo corredor. Ele sabia que seu chefe jamais permitiria sujeira e bagunça no quarto dele, portando se pôs a levar a menina para seu quarto, satisfeito.Slugworth apenas entrou de novo em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si calmamente enquanto ouvia os sons surdos da menina se debatendo no chão.

Violet tentava se debater da forma mais forte possível e agarrar-se às soleiras das portas pelo caminho sempre que podia, dando muito trabalho para Mike que mesmo com a enorme força que lhe era dada pela insanidade ficava exasperado por não conseguir arrasta-la rapidamente.

A menina esperava que algum empregado do palácio conseguisse ver o que estava acontecendo e salva-la. Essa era sua única esperança de sair daquela situação viva.

Porém os corredores estavam estranhamente desertos. Para sua tristeza Violet compreendeu que os empregados de Pond tinham recebido ordens de não interferir em nenhum dos assuntos dos convidados. Sabia que estava vencida, mas mesmo assim não parou de se debater e se agarrar nas portas. Se no final das contas ia morrer, pelo menos iria dar um senhor trabalho do cão ao seu assassino.

Mike já se aproximava de seus aposentos, suando baldes, mas ainda rindo animado carregando a jovem quando viu uma pequena forma preta como piche se assomar no fim do corredor, perto da porta de seu quarto.Um único olho verde vivo olhou direto para os olhos insanos de Mike, que se aproximava cada vez mais de seu quarto arrastando a jovem Vio consigo.

Mike sorriu assim que divisou que a forma era um gato...ou melhor, uma gata. Vio olhou intrigada para Choc, que encarava Mike com uma calma predatória.

--- Pssssiuuu gatinho...Mike gosta de gatinhos...-falou Mike rindo insanamente.

Choc encarava Mike como se respondesse tacitamente: "Mas os gatinhos não gostam nada de Mike".

Vio fez um sinal a Choc para que a gata fugisse dali, mas ela não obedeceu, dando em seguida seu miado-riso sarcástico e estranhamente soturno.Choc apoiou-se nas patas de trás, procurando firmeza para pular. Mike se reclinou para frente, estendendo a mão em direção a gata. A gata focou seu grande olho verde diretamente nos olhos de Mike, que se reclinava cada vez mais. A gata saltou com um miado rouco, as unhas afiadas a mostra. Arranhou e mordeu Mike ferozmente, como se fosse um pequeno tigre. Quando uma unha afiada lhe rasgou um olho Mike gritou ensandecido, largando de pronto os cabelos de Vio e voltando sua atenção para a gata que ainda o atacava.

Violet se levantou, se apoiando junto a parede. Mike já não prestava nenhuma atenção na menina. Queria obsessivamente pegar o gato que lhe cegara um olho.Violet saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, se apoiando nas paredes. Não olhou para trás, onde Mike continuava a enfrentar a gata enfurecida. Concentrou todas suas forças e energias em sair de perto de Mike e encontrar um lugar seguro, junto a seu time de basquete a aos Oompa-loompas.

Mike era facilmente ludibriado pela esperta gata, que em pouco tempo conseguiu rasgar-lhe o outro olho. Mike estava cego e era inútil agora aos planos de Slugworth. Com rapidez felina Choc deixou o recém cego e ensandecido Mike para trás correu com suas pernas levemente ruins na direção para onde Violet tinha ido. Mike gritava de dor nos corredores, mas ninguém o acudiu.

Choc conseguiu alcançar Violet sem dificuldade.Vio se voltou para a gata, que começou a lhe indicar o caminho correto para um lugar seguro.

--- Obrigado Hallow. Você salvou minha vida garota.Você é a melhor gata do mundo!- falou Violet aliviada por ainda estar viva.

Choc miou agradecida e orgulhosa de seu feito.

--- Você sabe onde fica o quarto de vó Joe? Preciso contar para ele o que ouvi.Slugworth quer seqüestrar uma mulher e trazer pra cá por algum motivo maluco e aposto que isso deve ter algo a ver com a família Bucket. E não posso perturbar Charlie agora, ele tem de ficar concentrado em vencer a aposta.Aposta é como num esporte...se você perde o foco do que quer...já era. – falou Violet com a gata, que deu um miado consciencioso e começou a guiar Violet rumo ao quarto do avô Joe.

--- O seqüestrador é o Augustus Gloop...o gordinho que foi lá na fábrica, lembra. Pelo que ouvi, ele não quer fazer o que o senhor lesma nojenta e gosmenta mandou, mas precisa porque está na mão do filho –da –puta. Sabe como é... está devendo dinheiro e a mãe dele ta na mão do cara.- falou Violet para a gata, que como sempre demonstrava que entendia cada palavra do que a menina dizia.

Choc tinha se dedicado desde que chegara a explorar o palácio e em pouco tempo já o conhecia inteiramente, incluindo os atalhos que se escondiam entre os corredores. Vendo a dificuldade com que Violet andava sem suas muletas Choc não hesitou em mostrar a menina o caminho mais rápido e mais fácil para o lugar onde ela queria chegar.Logo Violet estava batendo ruidosamente na porta do quarto de avô Joe.

--- Já estou indo...Quem é que bate?- falou a voz firme e acolhedora de avô Joe, vinda de dentro do quarto. Violet suspirou de alívio, se sentindo verdadeiramente a salvo, apesar de estar um pouco machucada e com o couro cabeludo doendo horrores.

--- Sou eu vô Joe! A Vio! Abra a porta. Tenho uma coisa muito séria para conversar com o senhor.- falou Violet em voz alta junto a porta, que se abriu com um ruído metálico.

Assim que viram a face conhecida e preocupada de Joe Violet e Choc entraram no quarto.

--- O que houve? Violet...menina...você está machucada. O que te aconteceu?- perguntou Joe genuinamente preocupado. Violet há muito tempo tinha se tornado uma espécie de neta postiça para o velho senhor.

--- Mike Teve tentou me matar. Me puxou pelos cabelos por meio palácio adentro.Se não fosse por Choc ter sido a gata mais corajosa do mundo e me defendido eu estaria mortinha da silva sauro.- falou Violet aliviada ao se sentar na beirada da cama de Joe, ao lado do velho senhor.

--- Meu Deus do céu...- murmurou Joe , que se abismava da rivalidade entre chocolateiros ter chegado á aquele ponto, de justificar assassinatos.

--- E não é tudo vó. A lesma de plantão está planejando o seqüestro de uma mulher, pra trazer a coitada pra cá a força. Acho que isso tem a ver com sua família, mas se contar isso agora pro Char ele vai ficar fulo e preocupado e não se concentrar na aposta. O senhor podia voltar pra casa e colocar sua família e os Oompas da fábrica de sobreaviso. Assim vocês teriam mais proteção.- sugeriu Violet com seriedade.

--- Essa é uma boa idéia. E concordo em não perturbar Charlie agora que a vida de Georgina depende de um bom desempenho dele.Eu vou avisar minha família, se você me disser como. – disse Joe tenso. Slugworth era capaz de tudo, das coisas mais baixas.Joe não duvidava da veracidade do que Violet o contava. Choc dava miados afirmativos, apoiando o que Vio contava a Joe.

--- Vá de elevador de vidro.Ou melhor, de "ônibus" de vidro. Todo dia um grupo de Oompas está indo até a fábrica para pegar ingredientes pra fazer o palácio de chocolate. Diga que vai visitar a família e pegue uma carona!-sugeriu Violet.

--- Muito bem pensado Vio. Eu vou amanhã mesmo!- disse Joe pegando sua mala e a fazendo com grande entusiasmo, sendo ajudado pela jovem e pela gata Choc.

Mal sabia Joe que chegaria tarde demais para evitar que Helena Bucket fosse pega por capangas de Slugworth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Augustus desligou o telefone público resignado. Olhou para a porta da "Academia de Dança Lumiere" que ficava a passos da cabine telefônica onde estava e viu Helena que rodopiava alegre na pista de dança iluminada, com outro par. Apesar do estado de Georgina a família encorajou que ela continuasse as aulas de dança que tanto a faziam feliz.

Apesar de ter mais idade Helena esbanjava jovialidade. Tinha perdido muito de sua vida lutando contra a fome e para educar seu filho sozinha e recentemente ela estava aprendendo a ser livre e cuidar de si mesma. Era uma mulher calma, bondosa e serena, além de bonita. Tinha cabelos curtos negros encaracolados, olhos cor de tempestade e era uma mulher de baixa estatura, não sendo nem gorda nem magra.

Desde que se conheceram na escola de dança Augustus se deu muito bem com ela, vindo aos poucos a se envolver com ela de forma sincera. Era uma mulher divertida, ambos tinham muito em comum e principalmente se sentiam igualmente deslocados com seus respectivos passados.Ambos guardavam segredos aos quais queriam esquecer.

Augustus pensou tristonho que para ganhar a liberdade que tanto sonhava teria de trair a confiança de uma pessoa que viera a admirar. Viu Helena rir ao dar um passo em falso e se desequilibrar, escapando de cair no chão por um triz.Nesse instante soube que era incapaz de fazer qualquer maldade que fosse com ela. Augustus não se importava com sua própria mãe, mulher obesa, teimosa e negligente que sempre achara que amor e comida em excesso eram a mesma coisa. Não se importava com a punição que receberia do chefe que com certeza viria da pior forma possível com a intenção de arruína-lo completamente e quem sabe até mesmo mata-lo.

Decidiu que mesmo que Helena fosse odiá-lo iria lhe falar a verdade.Não tinha esperanças de que ela fosse perdoa-lo...ele mesmo não sabia se perdoaria a si mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela. A aula de dança estava acabando. A hora da verdade se aproximava para o agora esbelto Augustus Gloop.

Helena se despediu alegremente de seu professor e amigos da aula de dança. Augustus tinha lhe dito que ia telefonar para a mãe e ela acreditara.Sempre confiara demais nas pessoas e seu grande defeito era ser uma mulher simplória e cordata demais.Augustus entrou de novo na pista de dança enquanto ela tirava com cuidado os sapatos especiais de dança púrpuras de salto alto que tinha ganhado de presente de Willy Wonka, o benfeitor de sua família.

Helena guardou os sapatos com cuidado numa caixa forrada com papel de seda.Augustus olhou para ela, achando elegante o modo com que parecia se importar com cada pequena gentileza que lhe era oferecida.Nisso ambos eram iguais, talvez porque nunca tinham recebido do mundo muitas gentilezas. Muitas pessoas conseguiam ser revoltantemente cruéis com mães solteiras pobres e pessoas esteticamente indesejáveis.

Augustus sorriu para ela.

--- E então? Sua mãe está bem?- perguntou Helena com sincera preocupação.

--- Mais ou menos. Tenho algo sério para conversar com você.Vamos?Prefiro conversar enquanto te acompanho até em casa.- falou Augustus respirando fundo e se preparando para ter uma longa conversa com Helena.

--- Me acompanhar até em casa? Que gentil da sua parte! Sabe, só tive um namorado na vida e ele nunca fez isso por mim...Ele dizia que temia meus pais, mas na verdade ele tinha era vergonha da minha pobreza...além do mais, ele nunca me levou a sério.- disse Helena dando de ombros enquanto saia da escola de dança carregando com cuidado a caixa com seus sapatos especiais.Sentia-se aliviada por ter com quem conversar abertamente. Por mais que confiasse em sua família e amasse seu filho não queria contar a nenhum deles a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Mordred Slugworth.Se sentia bem em andar a passos lentos para casa ao lado de Augustus.

--- Sinto muito...- disse Augustus com sinceriadade.

--- Oh...não sinta. Ele pode ter me feito chorar muito, mas me deixou uma coisa muito preciosa: meu filho, que não poderia ser um melhor rapaz do que é. No mais eu superei a paixonite que tinha por esse meu namorado antigo á muito tempo. Ele realmente não prestava e me enganou direitinho. Toda menina jovem, pobre e solitária quer um pouquinho ser uma Cinderela e como ele era bonito e rico eu cai numa de adolescente desmiolada...- disse Helena casualmente.

--- Não imagino você como desmiolada. Você parece sempre tão sensata...- disse Augustus com leveza.

--- Mas eu era muito, muito desmiolada. Acho que ser mãe cedo me fez colocar os pés no chão.- disse Helena rindo de si mesma.

--- Errr...Helena...eu tenho algo para lhe contar. Eu não tenho sido completamente sincero com você e...quero remediar meu erro.- disse Augustus hesitante.

--- Eu sei que você foi um dos meninos que foi na fábrica do senhor Wonka junto com meu filho. Se for isso o que quer me contar pode ficar sossegado, não o culpo por ter sido mal educado em sua visita. As pessoas crescem e melhoram.Reparei que era você pelo sobrenome...afinal Gloop não é muito comum por aqui. E você fala com um leve sotaque alemão que é fácil de perceber.- disse Helena com carinho. Pensava que o menino se sentia vexado com o papelão que fizera na fábrica a anos atrás e temesse ser ainda julgado dentro dos parâmetros de seu mal comportamento.

--- É...era isso...também. Na verdade o que tenho a contar não para por aí. Na verdade começa por aí.- disse Augustus com tato.

--- Como assim? – perguntou Helena intrigada.

--- Bem...pouco tempo depois da minha visita fábrica meu pai morreu por causa de problemas decorrentes da obesidade.Fiquei muito triste e descontei minha tristeza na comida. Comendo mais acabei ficando enorme e tive um infarto aos doze anos. Precisava pagar caras cirurgias para restabelecer minha saúde e minha família não tinha dinheiro. Depois da morte do meu pai minha mãe gastou todo o dinheiro que tínhamos em bobagens, sendo a maioria delas bobagens comestíveis. Não tínhamos ninguém a quem recorrer e se eu não fizesse rápido um transplante e uma cirurgia de redução de estômago eu iria morrer. Fiquei aterrorizado ao me ver tão jovem e perto da morte. O pior foi que pouco tempo depois de eu cair seriamente doente minha mãe também teve problemas graves de saúde por causa de obesidade e teve de ser internada.- falou o jovem, sendo estritamente sincero. Queria mostrar claramente a Helena que não tivera saída que não fosse se comprometer a trabalhar com Slugworth para não morrer.

--- Que horror. Você deve ter sofrido tanto. Sinto muito e fico feliz que tenha superado essa situação. Hoje em dia você está em ótima forma e é um cavalheiro.E dança muito bem!- disse Helena com sua costumeira doçura tranqüila.

--- Estávamos sem dinheiro e doentes de morte. Não tínhamos ninguém a quem recorrer. Apelamos para o sistema de saúde publica de nossa cidade apenas para descobrirmos que provavelmente morreríamos os dois na fila de espera por tratamento.Não havia saída nenhuma Helena. E minha mãe parecia não ligar de morrer. Ela já estava até mesmo escolhendo modelos de caixão para nós! Eu queria viver, queria melhorar. Foi quando nos apareceu uma chance salvadora, vinda na forma de um homem e de um trato.- explicou Augustus perdido em memórias, como se revivesse aqueles dias terríveis.

--- Meu Deus... e quem foi esse salvador? –perguntou Helena devidamente comovida pelo sofrimento do jovem que agora lhe fazia companhia.

--- Esse que é grande problema Helena. Não foi um salvador benfeitor, alguém realmente preocupado conosco e nossa saúde, quem nos ajudou. Foi um maníaco com uma única obsessão na cabeça. O não sei nada sobre a história pessoal dele, mas sei que nem mesmo o grande poder e o dinheiro que ele tem o satisfazem. A meta da vida dele é simplesmente perseguir e derrubar uma pessoa especifica, nem que para isso ele derrube o mundo junto.Da pra imaginar alguém mais louco do que esse cara? Ele não ligava de esperar anos arquitetando um plano para atingir esse objetivo da vida dele, nem de gastar rios de dinheiro para coloca-lo em prática.Por algum motivo que até hoje eu apenas desconfia qual seja ele achou que eu era útil para o plano dele e resolveu me fazer uma proposta. No caso ele me salvaria e minha mãe da morte nos dando tratamento de primeira e nos pagando salários generosos e em troca eu trabalharia pra ele enquanto ele me considerasse útil aos seus planos.Eu não tive escolha senão aceitar a proposta, mesmo o achando desde o primeiro momento um alucinado completo e um ser desprezível.- disse Augustus com bastante raiva de si mesmo.

--- Mas que coisa terrível! Jogar com o desespero de uma criança para atingir objetivos ruins...esse homem realmente não deve valer a comida que come!Coagir dessa forma alguém na situação em que você e sua mãe estavam é muito você conseguiu se livrar desse patrão horrível?- disse Helena contrariada.

--- Esse é o problema: eu não consegui até hoje. Ainda trabalho para esse louco e dependo dele Helena. Apesar de ter me curado de todo, minha mãe continua tão leviana e doente quanto antes.O dinheiro dele é o que mantém ela viva, num caríssimo hospital. Você devia vê-la...ela está enorme e mesmo assim se recusa a aceitar tratamento.E era isso que eu queria lhe contar. Não fui sincero com você e me arrependo muito. Você deve tomar cuidado. Se possível não saiam nem você nem ninguém de sua família da fábrica.Meu chefe é Mordred Slugworth e foi ele quem me ordenou que me aproximasse de você e contasse a ele tudo o que me diz. Ele quer derrubar Wonka a qualquer preço e não seria novidade ele matar alguém em nome disso. Hoje ele me ordenou que levasse você a força para o palácio de Pondcherry, mas não vou fazer isso. Prefiro me entender com ele a fazer mal para você. Não sei o que ele quer com você, mas...é melhor não nos vermos mais.- falou Augustus de forma franca, se sentindo mais leve. Não queria se afastar de Helena, mas se isso fosse garantir a segurança dela o faria sem hesitar.

--- Eu sei exatamente o que ele quer comigo Augustus.Na verdade fui muito tola em imaginar que ele fosse me deixar para sempre em paz. Não estou com raiva de você. Entendo sua situação e agradeço sua sinceridade. Conheço Slugworth bem mais do que gostaria e sei que ele é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que deseja inclusive usar pessoas boas e desesperadas para fazer seus serviços sujos. Venha comigo para a fábrica! Lá você estará protegido e tenho certeza de que Wonka ajudará a sua mãe.Ele nunca negou ajuda a ninguém, apesar de ser uma pessoa muito excêntrica.Venha!- disse Helena com firmeza.

--- Helena eu...não sei o que dizer. Não posso aceitar sua oferta. Eu fui terrível com você!- disse Augustus angustiado.

--- Deixe isso para lá Augustus. Sei que você é uma boa pessoa e gosto muito de você.Poderia ter me enganado facilmente, mas me contou a verdade apesar das reprimendas que poderia receber e isso foi muito bonito e honesto da sua parte.- disse Helena com um sorriso sereno.

--- Obrigado...- falou Augustus um pouco corado e sem graça.

--- Obrigado nada! O chefinho vai ficar muito decepcionado com sua traição Augustus.E você não imagina o que significa deixar o senhor Slugworth chateado...- falou a voz irritante de Groiss, vinda de um beco escuro da rua.

--- Vamos Helena! Aperte o passo!- falou Augustus preocupado.

Os dois começaram a andar mais rápido, mas isso foi em vão. Logo se viram cercados por cinco fortes capangas de Slugworth, que saíram dos lugares mais inesperados da rua. Tarde demais Augustus percebeu que tinha sido o tempo inteiro monitorado por capangas de seu odiado chefe, que há tempos temia uma traição vinda do jovem.

--- Parece que chefinho vai ficar contente comigo! "Groiss... você é muito competente!..."vai ser isso o que chefinho vai dizer de mim quando eu mandar vocês dois para ele...lá pro reino do Pondcherry.Mas antes o traidor precisa ser castigado pelo que fez.- falou Groiss enquanto os capangas fortes acuavam o casal.

--- Deixem ele em paz! Eu vou com vocês! E a mim que vocês querem, não ele. E acreditem que se fizerem algo a ele não falarei o que seu chefe quer que eu fale nem sob tortura!- falou Helena firme e resoluta. Coragem era uma coisa que não faltava ao sangue dos Buckets.

--- Hunf...só se você prometer que vai ser boazinha e falar tudo, tudinho que o chefinho quer que você fale.Aí nós deixamos esse traidorzinho em paz.- falou Groiss com sua voz detestável.

--- Não Helena! Não faça isso! Não por minha causa.– disse Augustus angustiado.

---Tudo bem Augustus... acho que a chegada desse dia era inevitável. Vou ter de contar um segredo e confiar no bom senso do meu filho e do senhor Wonka...Esses capangas não me farão mal. Eu não seria útil ferida.Assim que me levarem vá até a fábrica e conte a minha família o que me aconteceu.Para nossa sorte esse tal de Groiss não me parece muito inteligente e vai deixa-lo ir.- murmurou Helena para Augustus pensativa

--- Helena , eu não vou permitir que levem você ! Eu...nunca gostei de ninguém como gosto de você. Não vou te deixar desamparada!- falou Augustus com seriedade.

--- Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Também gosto de você de uma forma que imaginei que nunca mais fosse gostar de alguém de novo. E é por isso que peço a você que fique calmo e faça o que eu pedi. Você não vê que eles vão te matar se eu permitir que te batam? Acredite, está tudo bem. Fale com minha família. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Não se preocupe.Leve a caixa com meus sapatos de dança, pois assim meus familiares acreditarão em você e os empregados da fábrica lhe abrirão os portões para que entre. –murmurou Helena repleta de sábia seriedade, dando a caixa com seus sapatos ao jovem.

--- E então? Os pombinhos vão cochichar até quando? Eu tenho um prazo a cumprir! Você madame...vem direitinho ou vamos ter de dar uma sova no seu namorado? – disse Groiss impaciente.

--- Eu vou. – disse Helena andando calmamente, se deixando escoltar pelos capangas de Slugworth com refinada dignidade.

Groiss deu um sorriso vitorioso para que Augustus visse e deu as costas para o rapaz, seguindo os capangas. Logo que se viu sozinho Augustus correu o mais rápido que pode para a fábrica, alertar a família de Helena.

Graças à burrice de Groiss e a sapiência de Helena em lhe dar a caixa com os sapatos púrpura Augustus conseguiu entrar na fábrica fazer sem problemas aquilo que ela havia lhe pedido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Vixi...o circo ta armado! O primeiro ciclo da trama da fic está prestes a ser solucionado...

No que será que isso vai dar?Violet quase se ferrou bonito e Choc salvou o dia...Mike Teve se ferrou e já não era sem tempo.O relacionamento entre Charlie e Wonka avançou um pouco...até que enfim.

Ebaaaa eu tenho 43 reviews! Que glória! Obrigado...graças a vocês consegui essa marca num fic tão diferente.Queria agradecer todas as reviews de Isabella Lestrange, Anya, Eowin Symbelmine, Srta Nina, Carola Weasley, Nagami, Blekath, Ilia –chan e Kyaroriina.

Também agradeço a Arwen Granger e Shuny Amamiya por terem adicionado esse fic a seus favoritos, o que é também uma honra.

Arigato aos leitores tímidos também! Percam a timidez! Me dêem sua opinião!

Kisses and lots of Wonka bars!

Yumi Sumeragi!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Construção do Palácio e Revelações Surpresa.

O dia raiou brilhante, trazendo consigo o calor infernal típico daquela região. Tão logo amanheceu avô Joe partiu discretamente para a fábrica no ônibus de vidro, junto com alguns Oompas cuja função era trazer mais "materiais de construção" para o projeto do palácio de chocolate.Violet também acordou cedo e ficou sempre junto a Choc.A jovem pediu ao time de basquete que redobrasse a vigilância na segurança e fosse mais cauteloso em suas funções.

Charlie acordou assim que o sol varou as cortinas do quarto, incidindo diretamente sobre seu rosto de forma incômoda.Soltou um gemido baixo de desconforto enquanto se livrava da sonolência.

A primeira coisa que viu assim que se virou, desviando o rosto do sol forte, foi Wonka ao seu lado, dormindo. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver o tutor dormir todo encolhido ao seu lado, com uma mecha de seus cabelos negros entre os dedos enluvados. Lembrou-se de que Wonka tinha aceitado sua proposta. Pelo menos de uma maneira simbólica Wonka agora era seu. Com prazer tácito acariciou o rosto pálido do tutor.Seu toque de delicadeza possessiva acordou Wonka, que sorriu timidamente para o rapaz.

--- Bom dia, raio de sol.- disse Charlie divertidamente.

--- Bom dia...- falou Wonka soltando a mecha de cabelo que dormira segurando.

--- Quais são os planos para hoje? – perguntou Charlie animado para começar a trabalhar. A vida lhe parecia quase perfeita ultimamente.Logo, com paciência e diligencia, esperava torna-la plenamente perfeita, curando os medos de seu chocolateiro favorito.

--- Começar as construções com base no lindo projeto que você fez, claro. Quero terminar tudo no prazo de três dias e para isso vamos nos revezar em equipes, trabalhando dia e noite. Quero voltar para casa logo e sua avó não tem todo tempo do mundo para ser curada.- disse Wonka com sua postura de incorrigível workaholic.

--- Por que será que eu já esperava a proposta de uma maratona alucinada e massacrante de trabalho vinda de você? – perguntou-se Charlie brincalhão.

Wonka riu.

--- Não é nada a que você já não esteja acostumado...- comentou Wonka dando de ombros.

--- Eu sei...me lembro do meu primeiro ano como seu aprendiz, quando me acostumei a isso. Eu ia pra cama morrendo de cansaço, parecendo um zumbi.Tudo que queria quando a noite chegava era "desligar você da tomada" e ir descansar.- disse Charlie exasperado ao lembrar de como fora difícil se habituar a rotina pesada de trabalho que a fábrica impunha.

--- Admito que fui um pouco duro com você naquele tempo, mas era essencial que pegasse o ritmo do trabalho na fábrica.Você tem de admitir que não era tão ruim assim...era divertido...- disse Wonka com um de seus melhores sorrisos persuasivos.

--- É...era divertido e massacrante...muito de ambos.- disse Charlie sem dar totalmente o braço a torcer.

--- Verdade. Mas você aprendeu direitinho e hoje agüenta sem problemas o ritmo de trabalho da fábrica.- disse Wonka orgulhoso tanto do desempenho de Charlie como aprendiz quanto de seu próprio desempenho como tutor.

Charlie fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, exasperado. Era óbvio que aprendera tudo com afinco. Sempre fora educado pela família a ser atencioso e prestativo, e, além disso, seu maior pânico infantil era decepcionar as expectativas de seu tutor quanto a sua capacidade de assumir a fábrica.

--- Claro...ou eu me adaptava ou morria por exaustão...- disse Charlie brincalhão.

--- Não exagere tanto.- disse Wonka suavemente. Sempre que via que o aprendiz não conseguia acompanha-lo Wonka parava e o deixava descansar. Antes de Charlie ir morar na fábrica Wonka podia passar semanas seguidas sem nem ao menos dormir, trabalhando incessantemente.

--- Mas não posso negar que foi a época em que comecei a me sentir realmente feliz, apesar de todo cansaço.Eu acordava sempre ansioso por mais um dia.Pela primeira vez eu tinha a chance de um futuro bom e isso me embriagava de ânimo.- confessou Charlie com gentileza.

--- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, você não imagina quanto.- disse Wonka com sinceridade, sem a costumeira afetação na voz.

--- E...além do mais...nessa época eu já era apaixonado por você.- disse Charlie de forma cortês.

--- Charlie!- repreendeu Wonka, pasmo.

Charlie riu da feição espantada do tutor.

--- Mas é verdade. Claro que eu ainda não sabia bem as implicações disso, mas aos treze já estava decidido em um dia te pedir em casamento.- disse Charlie zombeteiro, se levantando da cama. Mal se pôs de pé e foi acertado em cheio no rosto por um travesseiro.

--- Isso é por ser inconveniente e me deixar sem graça.Maluco.- disse Wonka de forma didática quando Charlie olhou exasperado para o lugar donde tinha vindo o "travesseiro voador".

--- Olha só quem fala...- murmurou Charlie, ganhando em seguida outra travesseirada.

Quando olhou exasperado para o tutor, que estava sentado na cama, Wonka lhe fez língua de forma graciosamente infantil e se levantou de forma elegante.

Claro que Charlie revidou a travesseirada assim que pode.

Wonka saiu do quarto do rapaz indo para seu próprio quarto com cautela, pois lá havia guardado suas roupas.Felizmente não encontrou Pondcherry lá e pode se trocar em paz, preparando-se para o dia de trabalho árduo.

Em seu quarto Charlie fez o mesmo. Afinal seriam três dias e três noites de construção ininterrupta.O jovem sabia que Wonka não via a hora de voltar para casa e que achava Pond extremamente inconveniente.

Haviam perguntas que Charlie queria fazer ao tutor assim que aquela história de aposta estivesse resolvida. Queria perguntar se era verdade o que Slugworth tinha falado a respeito de Millieford, a tutora de Wonka, ser uma bruxa poderosa.Se fosse verdade isso explicava muita coisa. Desde pequeno Charlie teve absoluta certeza de que a fábrica de Wonka era muito mais do que um simples prédio voltado a produção em série de barras de chocolate. Ele sempre pressentira a magia do lugar, onde as leis da física podiam ser facilmente burladas e a química não era mais do que uma parenta sem graça e inútil de uma espécie única de alquimia.Também sempre soubera que várias coisas daquele lugar lhe eram ocultadas.Podia ver claramente que o molho de chaves que Wonka lhe dera quando se tornou seu herdeiro era duas vezes menor do que o que o tutor carregava. Sabia também que muitos dos aposentos não tinham botões correspondentes no elevador de vidro.E, apesar de ter acesso fácil ao quarto de dormir de Wonka, não tinha acesso a ala considerada "privativa" do mesmo.Desconfiava seriamente que Wonka só passara a dormir naquele quarto perto do seu por ocasião de sua mudança e que antes de sua chegada como herdeiro aquele não era em absoluto um dos aposentos pessoais do chocolateiro.

Wonka se sentou na cama assim que acabou de se vestir, pensativo. Nunca imaginou que alguém fosse capaz de faze-lo cair de joelhos como Charlie o fez. Seu Charlie, pensou.Quando lançou os cupons dourados pelo mundo esperava no máximo encontrar uma criança não tão chata que pudesse sem maiores problemas moldar a contento para continuar seu trabalho.Não esperava receber nada parecido com um amigo confiável e muito menos se apaixonar por seu herdeiro. Isso porque há algum tempo Wonka era, de acordo com Millie, o mais severo crítico do que chamavam de amor e realmente o considerava uma grande fraqueza de espírito e uma mentira cultural.Antes de ter Charlie em sua vida Wonka valorizava apenas a obstinação, a inteligência criativa e sonhadora, a honra e o trabalho árduo em prol de seus sonhos pessoais como coisas dignas de a amizade verdadeira, real e digna de profunda confiança algo raríssimo, coisa que tivera em sua vida apenas para com Millie e em menor grau para com Doris e sua irmãzinha Isabella. E não mais que de repente um pequeno e furtivo rapaz entra do nada em sua vida e consegue lhe fazer engolir todas as palavras de desprezo e descrença no amor. Wonka não deixou de pensar que se Millie estivesse viva estaria morrendo de rir da sua cara.Isabella também riria.E Doris, bem, essa devia estar rindo disso já há algum tempo.

Wonka riu de si mesmo.Estava feliz como nunca estivera antes.

Os dois, tutor e aprendiz, desceram juntos para almoçar com seus colaboradores. Violet justificou a volta e avô Joe para casa, sem mencionar que tinha sido atacada por Mike na noite anterior.A menina estava decidida a não atrapalhar com temores o trabalho dos dois chocolateiros.Pode reparar também que Charlie parecia radiante. O quando viu Wonka e Char por breves momentos de mãos dadas Violet sorriu. Pelo jeito Charlie estava avançando (finalmente) naquele relacionamento. Para Vio isso já não era sem tempo.

Joe porem teve más noticias assim que chegou em casa. Augustus contou ao velho senhor o que tinha acontecido com Helena, assim como já o havia contado para o resto da família Bucket. Doris procurava usar de todos os recursos tecnológicos-mágicos disponíveis na fábrica para localizar Helena, mas quando conseguiu saber onde ela estava se sentiu abater desanimo.Helena estava na fábrica de chocolates Slugworth ltda, presa.Doris podia ser hábil, mas nunca teria condições de substituir Wonka em certas funções.Se Wonka estivesse em seu lugar ali Doris teria absoluta certeza de que ele conseguiria de alguma forma libertar Helena.Mas como ele estava longe a Oompa não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer pela mãe de Charlie. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi assegurar que a monitorariam dia e noite, para que não a perdessem de vista e soubessem que ela estava viva.

Apesar da família estar desesperada, Joe manteve a calma. Augustus tinha contado com detalhes o que Helena havia lhe dito e o velho senhor confiava no bom senso da filha. No fundo Joe já desconfiava da verdade a respeito da paternidade de Charlie há algum tempo.

--- Se Helena disse que ficaria bem eu confio nela.Realmente acho que já é tempo de certas coisas serem esclarecidas, mesmo que essa seja a pior forma possível.Vamos continuar de olho nela. E vamos dar o prazo de uma semana antes de contar o ocorrido a Wonka.- disse Joe sério a família.

Josefina e George discordaram da posição de Joe e queriam informar o chocolateiro e o neto imediatamente. Doris captou que Joe parecia saber de alguma forma as razoes que levaram a aquele estranho rapto e impôs a decisão de Joe como oficial, não permitindo que nenhum dos poucos Oompas que tomaram conhecimento do fato o repassassem a Charlie. Porém pediu que Wonka fosse prontamente informado. Nada podia escapar ao conhecimento de seu chefe dentro da fábrica...essa era a lei do lugar e que todos os Oompas obedeciam fielmente.

Wonka foi informado do rapto de Helena na manhã do dia seguinte.As fundações básicas do castelo já tinham sido completamente construídas com o protótipo aprovado de chocolate não solúvel a base de cacau e nabuscurangas que os dois chocolateiros tinham desenvolvido.Wonka ferveu de raiva ao saber que a mãe de Charlie tinham sido seqüestrada por seu odiado irmão.Em resposta a isso mandou que mandassem mais trabalhadores e ingredientes para a construção do castelo, para que ela fosse mais rápida.Quanto mais cedo ganhasse a aposta e voltasse a fábrica mais cedo poderia acabar com a palhaçada que Slugworth estava fazendo entre os Buckets. Não contou porem o ocorrido a Charlie. Sabia que o jovem rapaz ficaria possesso, que iria querer tirar satisfações com Slugworth frente a frente e que isso não era prudente.Por mais corajoso que fosse, Charlie não tinha malicia o suficiente para lidar com Mordred, além de não possuir ainda poderes mágicos. Slugworth podia ser um bruxo de quinta categoria, mas ainda sim era bem treinado na magia a que tinha acesso e forte se comparado a um ser humano normal.Wonka também sabia que Helena não seria ferida. Se Slugworth quisesse mata-la já teria mandado seus capangas faze-lo há mais tempo.E de acordo com o senso de diversão de Slugworth de nada adiantaria fazer Helena sofrer se Charlie e Wonka não presenciassem isso.

Wonka resolveu então se calar sobre o que sabia, em nome da segurança de seu amado e jovem namorado.Não tivera coragem de beija-lo de novo, embora ansiasse por isso.Wonka preferiu concentrar sua mente e esforços em acabar mais rapidamente com o palácio. Temia pela mãe de Charlie.Nada vindo de Slugworth podia ser bom.

Lembrou-se, sem se abalar, da noite da morte de seus pais. Tinha quatorze anos e sua irmã Isabella tinha apenas quatro na ocasião.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era noite e chovia pesado, trovões ressonando no ar e relâmpagos rasgando o céu escuro. Willy, de dentro de seu quarto, ouvia o som da chuva se misturar com o da acalorada discussão de família que estava ocorrendo na sala. Isabella estava ao seu lado, assustada. A menina nunca tinha visto os pais e o irmão mais velho, Mordred, gritarem daquele jeito.Willy procurava de todas as formas acalmar e proteger a irmãzinha. Desde que ela havia nascido Willy aprendera a representar o "teatro da família perfeita" que seus pais e irmão mais velho tanto estimavam. Tornara-se cínico, aprendera a suportar os constantes abusos em silêncio.Para Isabella, sua família era como todas as outras famílias amorosas que conhecia.Para Willy era o inferno na terra, mas um inferno que aprendera desde cedo a manipular.Pouco tempo depois de se habituar aos abusos Willy viu o fascínio que exercia sobre seus algozes e passou a jogar com isso para conseguir o que queria.Friamente e com cautela o jovem planejava adquirir meios de um dia sair de casa, levando sua irmã.O que antes era dor em ser submetido na cama se transformou em asco e o asco era de certa forma algo suportável.O rapaz calculista, frio e observador que Willy tinha se tornado considerava que podia viver com o inconveniente dos estupros por algum tempo até construir maneiras sólidas de escapar de uma vez por todas dali. Fingia ser feliz para não preocupar a irmã.

Isabella não era tão bonita quanto Willy, mas mesmo assim quando crescesse seria sem dúvida uma jovem beldade feminina.Na casa sua frágil irmã era o único elo que tinha restado entre Willy e sua perdida inocência. E ela dependia de sua força, para que nunca as anormalidades daquela família distorcida a ferissem.

Há pouco tempo Willy, graças a seu poder de manipulação sobre seu pai e irmão, tinha conseguido deixar de uma vez por todas a escola e ir trabalhar na chocolataria pertencente a Millieford. Os chocolates o fascinavam, a estranha alquimia de faze-los o encantava. No trabalho como aprendiz de chocolateiro conseguia ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, além de satisfazer sua necessidade de dedicar-se a algo de corpo e alma. Na arte da chocolataria ele encontrou motivação para seguir em frente e um sonho para seu futuro de liberdade que tanto ansiava.Os chocolates tinham em si a doçura que o jovem considerava inexistente na vida prática.Eles sempre agradavam, sempre o faziam se sentir bem, instigavam sua curiosidade e criatividade naturalmente exacerbados.Willy gostava mais dos chocolates do que de sua própria vida.

Millieford, sua tutora e única amiga, tinha há pouco tempo lhe contado sua condição de bruxa e isso fizera o jovem gostar ainda mais dela, por ela ser diferente, especial.Ela também lhe revelara que ele tinha o dom da magia e Willy planejava desenvolver esse seu dom de forma a usa-lo como proteção para si e sua irmã e ajuda no trabalho.Fora Millie e Isabella, Willy evitava as pessoas, pois as considerava em sua maioria desinteressantes e hipócritas. Tinha visto essa hipocrisia de forma chocante na diretora de seu colégio, que ao ver se manifestar uma depressão no rapaz de dez anos por causa do que ele sofria em casa considerou-a apenas bobagem de criança. Também vira essa falsidade crua no psicólogo que tinha freqüentado algumas vezes por indicação da escola, que prometia ajuda-lo e manter sigilo do que lhe dizia no consultório, mas que na verdade repassava tudo que contava a seu irmão Mordred e o considerava um pequeno "inventor de histórias estapafúrdias".

Willy rapidamente notou que não importava o quando falasse a verdade: ninguém acreditaria no que dizia. Isso não só porque Willy era jovem demais para ser levado a sério, mas também porque não era cômodo e nem prático para elas encararem a verdade que o homem mais rico e respeitável da cidade e seu bonito, educado e popular filho recém formado Mordred eram na verdade dois criminosos.

Willy não se importava com a briga que acontecia fora de seu quarto. Não se importava com seus pais e irmão.Desde o dia que eles decidiram feri-lo em comum acordo Willy simplesmente não conseguia sequer falar a palavra família. Também passou a vestir roupas extremamente fechadas e evitar ao máximo todos os contatos físicos (a exceção dos contatos inocentes e infantis de sua irmãzinha Isabella, que lhe eram suportáveis unicamente porque gostava dela e queria a todo custo que ela não percebesse seus desconfortos estranhos), que o faziam sempre reviver a onda de asco que sentia nos abusos.Talvez por se sentir sujo por dentro o antes descontraído Willy se tornou muito consciencioso e metódico quanto à limpeza.

Isabella, deitada na cama de Willy se encolheu e chorou.O rapaz tremeu de ódio. Podia admitir viver num inferno, mas não admitiria que fizessem isso com sua maninha Bella, que era como ele a chamava carinhosamente. Tranqüilizou a garotinha e saiu do quarto, para ver por que diabos aqueles imbecis que tinham o mesmo sangue que o seu nas veias estavam brigando.

Willy se pôs de pé ao lado do sofá da sala, vendo a discussão com uma expressão de desprezo e exasperação no rosto. Viu a senhora sua mãe chorando, mas aquelas lágrimas não o comoveram em absoluto. Queria que ela se afogasse nelas.

--- Eu não sou nada nessa casa! Eu fiz tudo por você e mesmo assim não valho nada aqui!Eu te dei dois filhos! Como ousa me deixar? – gritou a mãe para o marido.

--- Você não vale nada em lugar nenhum...- murmurou Willy se referindo a mãe com frieza impassível.

Mordred seu um sorriso cruel, mostrando que tinha ouvido e aprovado o comentário de William.

--- Você tem razão de não gostar deles, Willy. Eu também não os estimo.- disse Mordred casualmente enquanto ouvia sua mãe histérica tentar quebrar um jarro na cabeça de seu pai.

--- Você não é muito diferente deles para mim.- replicou o menino dando de ombros.

--- Permita-me mudar isso, meu caro.Eu poderia melhorar sua vida, se apenas me permitisse.- disse Mordred, galante.

--- Não sei como poderia...- disse Willy com desprezo.

--- Poderia lhe livrar do fardo de ter que viver no mesmo teto que eles.E assegurar a segurança e bem estar de Isabella.Quando propus nosso acordo tácito não imaginei que ele iria tão longe...ou que minha estima por você fosse crescer tanto, a ponto de eclipsar vários de meus outros interesses e estimas.- murmurou Mordred com polidez para o irmãozinho.

--- Você não estima ninguém alem de si mesmo senhor Slugworth.Mentiroso!- disse Willy amargurado.

Os pais continuavam a gritar, alheios a conversa dos irmãos. Mordred riu, segurando o rosto do irmãozinho com uma mão e o forçando a encara-lo.

--- Ninguém alem de você tem coragem de falar assim comigo.Sou ainda um jovem e todos dessa cidade já me respeitam, admiram e temem, exceto você.Seu ímpeto me impressiona.- disse Mordred encantado, mirando com interesse as íris violeta do irmão mais novo. Mordred pareceu extasiado a ver insolência e raiva declarada nelas, como se antecipasse o prazer de domesticá-las, de um dia ver nelas subserviência.

--- Dane-se o que os outros tem medo de você.Eles são um bando de idiotas!- disse Willy tirando o rosto violentamente da mão do irmão.

--- Nisso você tem toda razão.- disse Mordred de bom humor.Willy sabia que já há algum tempo o fascínio que Mordred tinha sobre si aumentara avassaladoramente, a ponto do irmão não querer apenas toma-lo relutante, a força. Mordred queria conquista-lo e domesticá-lo, fazer dele uma leal e silenciosa concubina.Willy sentia uma onda de raiva crescer em seu peito ao imaginar-se representando papel tão ridículo como o de consorte de alguém como Mordred.Quando criança depositara nas mãos de Mordred sua completa confiança e até mesmo chegara a começar a gostar dele de forma mais ampla. Mordred com sua violência o tinha desiludido e matado quaisquer sentimentos bons pudesse um dia vir a ter para com ele. Aquela antiga confiança se transformara em desprezo e ódio.

--- Posso provar meus bons sentimentos para com você. Se quiser posso faze-lo aqui e agora, diante seus olhos.- propôs Mordred gentilmente.

--- Tente.- desafiou Wonka com repulsa.

Mordred sorriu de forma elegante e se retirou da sala, como se tivesse sido autorizado a fazer algo que desejava fazer a muito tempo.Willy deu de ombros e continuou a assistir a briga de seus pais. Logo compreendeu que seu pai tinha pedido o divorcio e a guarda dos filhos na justiça. Saboreou a ironia de ver que nem mesmo seu "sacrifício" fora capaz de fazer aqueles dois se suportarem.Também imaginou se esse mesmo "sacrifício" não teria na verdade colaborado para que seu pai pedisse o divorcio.Resolveu interferir na briga e acabar com aquela gritaria, apenas para acalmar Bella.Porem não teve tempo para tanto.Mal se moveu do lugar Willy viu Mordred sair da cozinha de luvas negras e com um machado nas mãos.

O golpe foi rápido e certeiro, espalhando uma quantidade enorme de sangue pela sala. Willy viu, estupefato, a cabeça de expressão espantada de seu pai cair a seus pés.Sua mãe começou a rir histericamente.Mordred parou e olhou para o corpo exangue do pai parecendo desconsolado pelo fato do sangue ter arruinado o caro e lindo tapete oriental que há alguns anos forrava o chão da sala.

--- Viu! VIU! Meu filho defendeu minha honra. Você não vai me deixar mais, não vai me deixar nunca. Sou agora viúva e serei respeitada como tal. Você não vai ter o prazer de me ver desquitada. Você está morto! Morto!- gritou a mãe num frenesi de alegria insana.

Mordred olhou gentilmente o irmãozinho nos olhos e nesse momento Willy soube, e como soube, que a próxima seria sua mãe.Willy sabia que poderia ter ligado para policia, ou ao menos chamado um dos vizinhos enquanto a mãe ria e o irmão parecia descansar do golpe violento que havia dado.Mas permaneceu em silêncio, parado no mesmo lugar, olhando a cena que se descortinava a sua frente.Seu rosto levemente salpicado pelo sangue de seu pai não expressou tristeza ou angústia. Na verdade Willy estava apenas intrigado com a quantidade de sangue que manchara o lugar. Nunca tinha pensado que o corpo humano pudesse verter tanto sangue.

Mordred fez um sinal maroto de silêncio para Willy colocando um dedo enluvado sobre os lábios finos e tomou o machado nas mãos mais uma vez. Debruçada sobre o corpo do marido a mãe ainda ria.Willy não se moveu, não fez nem um som, nem sequer avisou a mãe sobre o golpe que estava sendo preparado para ela.

Quando o machado desceu certeiro mais uma vez naquela noite Willy estava olhando nos olhos dela.Ele viu quando a alegria insana foi substituída por surpresa quando ela recebeu a machadada seca que lhe fendeu o crânio.Viu quando os olhos de sua mãe, que eram de cor violeta como os seus, perderam o brilho e foram tomados pela morte. Aquele esfriar sutil dos olhos dela sob os dedos da morte foi algo que Willy considerou extremamente belo apesar da quantidade de sangue que vertia da ferida dela que lhe sujava o rosto e os cabelos.

--- Vou tomar um banho agora. Limpe a sala.Não quero que a Bella veja isso.- disse Willy a seu irmão que parecia levemente ofegante com o esforço que fizera para golpear a mãe com o machado.

Mordred assentiu com o que ele disse, se sentando no sofá imundo para recuperar o fôlego.

Willy subiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho.Sentiu-se extremamente miserável por não estar nem um pouco triste com o que havia visto, com a morte de seus pais.Mordred inventou uma historia plausível para a policia e soube manipular a justiça para sair impune do assassinato.Willy disse a Bella que os pais foram mortos por bandidos. A pequena ficou muito triste, chorou e acima de tudo acreditou no que o irmão dizia.

No fundo Willy se sentiu aliviado por ter se livrado de dois obstáculos rumo a sua liberdade.

Quando contou o ocorrido e como se sentia a respeito dele a Millieford, a velha bruxa riu.Ela entendeu a satisfação macabra que ele sentia e de certa forma a aprovou, talvez porque tivesse sentido o mesmo quando conseguiu concluir sua vingança sobre os assassinos de seu único amor.Naquele momento Willy viu como as bruxas eram realmente criaturas ambíguas. E gostou disso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O que fazia Wonka temer por Helena era o fato dele saber muito bem do que seu irmão era capaz.Talvez por isso Willy tenha se rebaixado a decidir ir procura-lo no final do segundo dia de trabalho ininterrupto no já quase finalizado castelo. Wonka não agüentaria guardar segredo de Charlie por muito tempo, ainda mais levando em conta o fato de que o amava e de que ultimamente o rapaz tinha sido o mais amável e resignado dos namorados.Não conseguia deixar de pensar que esconder um fato tão importante como o seqüestro de Helena de Charlie era uma espécie de traição.

Porém Slugworth, mesmo tendo ficado feliz por ter sido "solicitado" pelo irmão, se recusou veementemente a falar com ele. Com essa atitude vinda do irmão Wonka reparou que Mordred devia estar planejando alguma coisa bem específica, o que não era nada animador.

O time de segurança notou que, estranhamente, nada tinha sido feito a mando de Slugworth para atrapalhar o andamento das obras.Era quase como se Mordred ansiasse o fim da aposta e a vitória de Wonka.Violet foi informada do que havia acontecido com Helena e logo reparou que aquela paz repentina não era um bom sinal.

Charlie não demorou a reparar que havia uma tensão estranha pairando no ar e que algo importante lhe estava sendo isso o jovem ficou mais atento e observador, captando o pouco que conseguia saber a respeito do que ouvia ao seu redor. Soube com relativa facilidade que aquela tensão estava relacionada a alguma armação de Slugworth, embora não soubesse a que esta armação estaria relacionada.

O terceiro dia de trabalho se revelou o mais difícil e exaustivo de todos, pois estava ligado a decoração do castelo já erguido. Pond tinha um senso de decoração suntuoso e detalhado e se não visse isso refletido em seu palácio provavelmente não se daria por trabalho metódico e paciente Willy fazia arabescos nas paredes e estatuas de deuses hindus. Charlie ajudava e seus dotes artísticos foram um trunfo que embelezou ainda mais o palácio.

Em casa Joe procurava tranqüilizar a família. Georgina tinha piorado de saúde consideravelmente e segundo o monitoramento feito por Doris Helena foi removida de seu cativeiro na fábrica de Slugworth e estava sendo levada para longe por um helicóptero negro.Doris não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando viu que o helicóptero estava levando Helena para o reino de Pondcherry.

Durante seu tempo de cativeiro Helena não havia sido ferida ou maltratada.Groiss não era gentil, mas muito menos tinha o sadismo de Slugworth no que se referia a tortura física e psicológica. Helena tinha agido com total dignidade, tratando seus raptores com impecável cortesia a ponto de muitos deles se sentirem envergonhados de prende-la.Enquanto voava dentro do helicóptero a jovem mãe rezava para que o segredo que tinha a contar não tivesse o impacto negativo que Slugworth pretendia e para que Augustus tivesse conseguido chegar bem e ileso até a fábrica.

A noite do terceiro dia caiu sem dar avisos, em meio ao árduo trabalho dos chocolateiros e seus ajudantes.Quando Charlie e Wonka terminaram de fazer o palácio já era alta madrugada. Slugworth perdeu a aposta, uma vez que não conseguiu criar um meio de fazer suas tentativas de construção pararem de derreter ao sol sistematicamente.Pond foi acordado para ver sua nova casa recém construída e levado até ela por seu festivo séqüito.

Encantado com o resultado perfeito dos esforços de Wonka, Pond ordenou que uma festa suntuosa fosse feita imediatamente, em honra a sua nova residência e a seu construtor "bonitão" (como disse Pond felicíssimo).

Nesse meio tempo Helena já tinha chegado ao reino de Pondcherry e estava presa num dos quartos do palácio não achocolatado do exótico rei, sendo vigiada de perto por capangas de Mordred.

Levados por um séqüito de honra até a festa, Charlie e Wonka estavam exaustos. Wonka planejava contar a Charlie o que tinha acontecido a Helena assim que tivesse a chance. Com o fim da aposta e a certeza de ter a cura de Georgina em mãos era chegada a hora de resolver aquele outro desolador problema.

Wonka ordenou que um grupo de Oompa loompas habilidosos não perdessem tempo e fossem remover com cuidado a árvore do cacau mágico que havia honestamente ganho e levá-la, via elevador de vidro, para a a árvore em segurança numa das estufas da fábrica Slugworth não teria a chance de armar mais uma surpresa desagradável contra os Buckets.Os Oompas fizeram aquilo que foi ordenado e antes do fim da noite a árvore do cacau dos "352 anos e meio" estava dentro da imensa estufa da fábrica de Wonka, ilesa, plantada em terra fofa e fértil, pronta para dar seu miraculoso fruto.

A festa foi organizada no belíssimo salão de honra do palácio de Pond, cujas paredes eram cobertas por espelhos de cristal ornamentados e o teto enfeitado por belos lustres de formato exótico que cintilavam muita luz.

Todos os colaboradores de ambos os chocolateiros estavam presentes na ocasião e estavam todos muito bem vestidos.Pond estava com uma roupa de rajá branca bordada a ouro que o deixava tão ridículo quanto era o usual.Violet colocou belas vestes masculinas e tinha sempre Choc ao seu lado.Wonka nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de vestir-se com esmero, como seria apropriado. Com suas vestes comuns ele só queria conseguir sair da festa com Charlie assim que possível para explicar para o jovem a situação delicada em que Helena se encontrava.

Charlie desconfiava que seu tutor queria ter uma conversa séria consigo já há algum tempo.Sabia que Wonka andava tenso nos últimos dias, como se ansiasse pelo fim da aposta não por motivos de todo pessoais.O descaso de Wonka com a ocasião da festa de sua vitória foi mais eloqüente para o jovem aprendiz do que mil palavras. Charlie sabia que seu tutor adorava festas e sempre que faziam uma na fábrica, em homenagem a feriados como o Natal e a datas importantes da cultura Oompa-loompa, ele se apresentava cedo, bem vestido e animado.Sem contar que á sua exótica maneira o chocolateiro era bastante vaidoso.

Porem Wonka não teve que se dar o trabalho de falar nada. Slugworth, ricamente vestido, adentrou o salão de forma triunfal, tendo ao seu lado a mãe de Charlie, Helena, também vestida com luxo e esmero.

Charlie ficou pasmo ao ver a mãe ao lado de Slugworth, embora as expressões dela deixassem claro que ela não queria de forma alguma estar ali. Helena usava no pescoço uma estranha gargantilha prateada, que se assemelhava muito a uma coleira. Slugworth tinha no rosto uma expressão vitoriosa que em muito desagradou Wonka.

--- Boa noite, meu caro e honrado anfitrião Sua Majestade Pondcherry. Parabéns, Willy, por sua deslumbrante vitória sobre meus muito humildes esforços. Mais uma vez você se mostrou insuperável, digno da alcunha de "chocolateiro fantástico".- falou Slugworth em alto e bom som para todos os presentes.

--- Seus elogios Slugworth são um desagradável veneno que conheço a mais tempo do que gostaria.- respondeu Wonka mordaz.

--- O que diabos minha mãe está fazendo do seu lado cretino?- perguntou Charlie á Mordred devidamente irritado.

--- Oh!Sua mãe é minha convidada de honra essa noite rapaz. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo. Ela será sempre muito bem tratada enquanto estiver comigo. Afinal, hoje ela tem uma grande revelação a fazer.- disse Slugworth com charme.

Charlie tentou ir até onde Mordred estava para tirar sua mãe de perto dele, mas foi detido por Wonka, que estava majestosamente sério.

--- Não faça nada impensado agora Charlie. Está vendo o cordão que sua mãe está usando? Ele é uma "coleira da verdade...".um poderoso artefato mágico. Se você tentar impedir Slugworth de arrancar de Helena a verdade que ele tanto quer que ela diga a coleira vai apertar o pescoço de sua mãe até matá-la.Ninguém consegue tirar uma coleira da verdade do pescoço de alguém sem que antes essa pessoa revele o segredo que quem colocou a coleira queria que ela revelasse. Depois que sua mãe revelar o que Slugworth quer a coleira sairá naturalmente do pescoço dela e aí sim você poderá tirar sua mãe de perto dele em segurança.- murmurou Wonka sério para Charlie, que estava agora ao seu lado.

--- Maldito...- murmurou Charlie entre os dentes, com profunda raiva de Mordred.

Wonka sem demora fez um sinal para os Oompa loompas presentes no salão, que tomaram posições estratégicas para pegar Helena em segurança quando a oportunidade de faze-lo aparecesse.Violet ordenou que os meninos do time de basquete se dividissem em grupos e que cada um desses grupos se postasse de vigília nas saídas do salão de festas.

--- Calma Charlie, não se precipite. Eu estou bem, não fui ferida ou maltratada até agora.Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso querido.Só espero que você possa me perdoar por ter escondido de você todos esses anos algo que você tinha todo o direito de saber.Não queria ter de ter essa conversa com você assim, forçada e em público...mas parece que não tenho muita escolha.- disse Helena com uma voz contrita e triste.

--- Você está certa quanto a não ter escolha, madame Helena Bucket.- disse Slugworth bem humorado, se servindo de uma taça de champanhe.

--- Tudo bem mãe. Faça o show que esse palhaço tanto quer, para podermos ir logo para casa. Nada nesse mundo vai me fazer odiar você mãe.Nada.- disse Charlie resoluto, olhando firmemente para Slugworth.

Wonka observava o transcorrer dos acontecimentos com relativa serenidade.A cartola lhe ocultava os olhos, tornando sua expressão indecifrável.Violet estava furiosa e não menos nervosa que a garota estava a gata Chocolat, que estava a um bom tempo arrepiando os pêlos e mostrando as unhas para Mordred.

--- Vamos Helena. Diga o que eu quero que você diga. Revele seu precioso segredo. Conte a Charlie como foi que nós nos conhecemos.- instigou Slugworth com um sorriso.

Helena parecia hesitar entre temerosa e envergonhada. Se pudesse fugir dali a jovem mãe já o teria feito sem demora.

--- Vamos mãe...acabe logo com isso para irmos embora daqui. Pode ficar tranqüila.Eu sempre vou amar você.- disse Charlie querendo que aquele espetáculo ridículo acabasse logo. Todos no salão de festas acompanhavam tensos ou curiosos o transcorrer dos acontecimentos.Se Slugworth tinha a intenção de transformar a festa da vitória de Wonka em um show em beneficio de seus interesses ele tinha conseguido fazer isso com perfeição.

--- Charlie...a muito tempo atrás eu...eu fui uma tola e confiei em um namorado que dizia de forma bonita que me amava. Eu era muito jovem na época e muito manipulável.E esse meu namorado era um grande mentiroso, que só queria me usar pelo simples capricho de seduzir uma jovem pobre e crédula. Me deixei enganar e acabei sendo abandonada por esse namorado quando estava grávida de você. Na época minha gravidez trouxe a discórdia para nossa família. Minha mãe queria que eu arrumasse alguém para me casar o mais rápido o possível. George se dispôs a comprar briga com seu pai e obriga-lo a se casar comigo.Mas meu pai, Joe, me defendeu e disse que eu deveria escolher meu destino. Decidi ter a criança e cria-la por mim mesma, sem a ajuda do antigo namorado e sem marido ao meu lado.- disse Helena de forma didática e metódica.

--- A senhora foi muito corajosa em sua escolha.A respeito por isso.- disse Wonka sério, dando apoio a Helena.

--- E eu tive você, minha família ajudou a criá-lo com amor e nunca houve a necessidade de que eu revelasse quem era seu pai para ninguém, nem para você. Mas agora...- continou a falar de forma resoluta Helena, sendo de repente interrompida.

--- Por favor, vamos direto ao ponto. Nada de longos e emocionados discursos patéticos.- disse Slugworth impaciente.

--- Ele é seu pai Charlie...Mordred Slugworth é o seu pai.- revelou Helena cansada. Com um som metálico a coleira que estava no pescoço de Helena caiu no chão.

--- O que?- falou Charlie pasmo. Não podia acreditar que aquele cretino que o tinha beijado para tentar roubar-lhe a confiança do tutor era seu pai. Sentia-se enojado de si mesmo por ter um pai tão mentiroso e crápula.

Wonka nada falou, mas estava anormalmente sério e compenetrado.Parecia ponderar a revelação de Helena com passividade fria e metódica.Sabia o que Slugworth queria conseguir com aquela revelação. Seu irmão não era burro a ponto de imaginar que deserdaria e expulsaria Charlie de seu convívio por tão pouco. Afinal, que culpa o menino tinha de ser filho de um cretino que nem mesmo conhecia?

Mas o fato era que isso implicava num vinculo de sangue entre Wonka e Charlie. Querendo ou não Wonka era tio do rapaz e isso teria uma repercussão grande dentro da conservadora família Bucket. E Charlie também teria suas reservas quanto a esse fato devido a sua criação dentro de uma família tradicional, cujo máximo de abertura foi Joe ter feito os outros aceitarem a duras penas sua filha como mãe solteira.Pelo jeito que havia falado, nem mesmo Helena se aceitava bem como mãe solteira. Dava para se notar facilmente que ela se sentia um pouco acuada e culpada por não ter "dado a Charlie um pai". E se há alguma prática ainda capaz de provocar as reservas de um verdadeiro tabu, essa prática é o incesto.

Wonka conhecia essa tática de Slugworth para derruba-lo emocionalmente, tornando a felicidade algo inacessível para si. Com certeza Mordred esperava que a pressão psicológica que fazia iria algum dia levar Wonka ao colapso.Mas ele estava completamente errado nesse sentido. Isso porque desta vez Wonka não estava disposto a fazer concessões.

Wonka estava obcecado, cativado demais para cogitar ter crises de consciência retrógradas.

Charlie selara um pacto de ser seu para sempre.Não havia nenhuma cláusula contratual que previsse a quebra do pacto em caso de parentesco. Portanto nada havia mudado.

Wonka deu um sorriso deliciosamente sarcástico, os olhos ainda ocultos pela aba da cartola, dando ao sorriso rubro uma ênfase sombria e fascinante. E começou a bater palmas sonoras perante o salão chocado e silencioso.

--- Belo show Slugworth. Era só isso o que você tinha a revelar?Podemos ir para casa agora ou o show ainda não terminou?- perguntou Wonka com descaso e ironia.Oculta no que ele dizia Wonka mandava uma mensagem bem clara ao irmão, que tinha mais peso que qualquer ameaça: "Nada vai se colocar entre mim e meu Charlie".

Slugworth pareceu desorientado. Com certeza não esperava aquela reação vinda do irmão.Esperava que Wonka se resignasse a não ter o que queria e caísse em profunda angustia emocional, que talvez o fizesse se quebrar mentalmente e ser mandado para os cuidados do único membro da família vivo...o próprio Mordred no caso. Charlie olhou seu tutor, que parecia mais pálido e inumano do que nunca.O jovem estava pasmo e fascinado com a calma agressiva de Wonka e em como ele ficava atraente em meio a seu sarcasmo frio e crueldade tácita.

Wonka deu um sinal discreto aos Oompa-loompas e eles se encarregaram de tirar Helena de perto de Slugworth e coloca-la em segurança.Charlie não se segurou mais e pela segunda vez na vida (a primeira havia sido com Albert quando tinha treze anos) comprou uma briga física dando um belo soco no rosto de Mordred, em retaliação por tudo que o cretino tinha feito com sua mãe.

--- Auch! Isso deve ter doído. Vamos, Charlie querido. Vamos arrumar as malas e ir para casa. Francamente eu já estou cansado das péssimas companhias desse lugar. Desculpe-me qualquer coisa, Majestade Pondcherry, mas nós vamos nos retirar agora.Obrigado pela hospitalidade e pela árvore de cacau. – disse Wonka com polidez impecável, olhando com desprezo para Slugworth, que tinha se estatelado no chão e estava com o nariz sangrando graças ao soco de Charlie.

--- De nada Wonka, meu chocolatinho. Volte em breve. Quem sabe até lá eu arrumo um jeito de te conquistar?- disse Pond de forma afetada, sendo solenemente ignorado pelo chocolateiro.

Wonka e Charlie subiram para seus aposentos, ambos querendo conversar em particular.

Violet levou Helena para seus aposentos, sendo as duas escoltadas por todo o time de basquete e um grupo de mal humorados Oompa –loompas que pareciam querer bater em Slugworth com um gato morto até o gato cantar o hino nacional japonês de trás pra frente. Choc olhou para Slugworth se levantando do chão furioso e deu um miado que aos ouvidos de todos soou como uma mordaz gargalhada.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Surpresa! Hehehehehehehe! Não é aqui que a aventura termina! É aqui que ela começa!

Como será a vlta para casa e como a família Bucket vai reagir ao relacionamento entre Wonka e Charlie? O que Veruca vai aprontar dentro da fábrica?

Quem acha que Charlie devia fazer boxe levanta a mão! Yumi de mão levantada

Queria agradecer as achocolatadas reviews de Blekath, Srta Nina, Nagami, Eowin Symbelmine e Carola Weasley! Arigato!

E o apoio de Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan, minhas fadinhas roxas da inspiração!

E os leitores tímidos!

Chocolate flavor kisses!

Yumi Sumeragi


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Uma Conversa Séria e a Tão Esperada Volta para Casa.

--- Você está bem?Quero dizer...depois de ouvir aquela palhaçada toda...- disse Charlie a Wonka.O jovem estava confuso e chateado.Não sabia muito bem o que devia pensar a respeito de tudo que havia lhe sido revelado e se sentia um pouco ameaçado.Não queria perder a suave intimidade que há poucos dias começara a tecer com seu amado.Não queria que toca-lo se tornasse ainda mais difícil do que já era pelo o peso de um suposto pecado.

Fora educado dentro de uma forte moralidade cristã da parte de sua mãe, avó Josefina e avô George. Porém Charlie sempre admirou e ouviu mais seu avô Joe do que qualquer outro membro de sua família e Joe havia sempre dito ao neto que pensasse por si mesmo e ponderasse bem suas atitudes de acordo com o que considerasse o mais certo. Se por um lado a moralidade cristã apontava para os óbvios e graves pecados que seu amor representava, pelo outro sua mente livre considerava um sentimento sincero fora dos padrões é muito mais valioso e digno do que toda uma moral hipócrita.Não era muito justo ou sensato que fosse considerado um pecado imundo justamente o sentimento que mais o estimulara a ser uma pessoa melhor, mais gentil e generosa.Isso era um absurdo contra-senso.

--- Eu já estou acostumado aos shows de péssimo gosto que Slugworth faz Charlie.Vi centenas deles durante minha vida.Esse não é melhor nem pior que nenhum dos outros que já presenciei. Todos seguem o mesmo principio básico de tentar de todas as formas dificultar e amargurar minha existência até que eu não agüente mais e surte de vez.Mas para a má sorte dele não vai ser dessa vez que eu vou dá-lo o gosto de sair de prumo para sempre.- disse Wonka com ironia ao entrar em seus aposentos, convidando o jovem aprendiz a seguí-lo. Queria deixar claro a Charlie que nada havia mudado entre eles e esperava que o jovem acatasse bem isso. Esperava sinceramente que Charlie não fosse ter um surto de moralidade retrógrada e desistir do pacto por motivos de parentesco.

--- Ainda bem... Eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar que um cara podre como ele seja meu pai. Eu realmente nunca senti falta de um pai.Minha família me criou muito bem sem a presença de um pai e eu só me lembro de ter perguntado quem era meu pai uma única vez, quando era pequeno. Quando minha mãe desconversou o assunto eu nem insisti...porque saber isso não era algo realmente importante.Eu tinha quatro ótimos avós e minha mãe por mim...não ligava para não ter pai. – disse Charlie se sentando numa beirada da cama, parecendo muito aborrecido.Era um azar que seu pai fosse justamente um calhorda feito Slugworth e o jovem não queria de forma alguma se parecer com ele, nem física nem psicologicamente.

--- Entendo.Não se preocupe. Não vou deserda-lo por tão pouco nem deixar de confiar em você.Sim...me sinto muito desconfortável com a idéia de você ser filho daquele crápula, não vou mentir.Afinal...eu não desejo um pai como Slugworth para ninguém.- disse Wonka com descaso, se sentando próximo ao jovem aprendiz.

--- Mas se ele é meu pai...você é meu tio. Isso deve mudar algo entre nós, não é? – perguntou Charlie com tato, tenso.Temia muito a resposta daquela pergunta.

--- Deve mesmo Charlie? Você quer que mude algo entre nós?- perguntou Wonka com sutil sarcasmo.

--- Não, não quero que nada mude.Quero continuar com nosso pacto, claro.- disse Charlie com sinceridade, mas um pouco hesitante. Seus sentimentos pelo tutor não haviam mudado, por mais difícil e estranha que a situação entre eles tivesse se tornado.Queria continuar do ponto onde tinham parado em seu processo de paciente aproximação.

--- Ótimo. Esperava que sim.Você é um rapaz de palavra e por isso eu confio em você. Porém, portanto, contudo, entretanto, todavia você deve estar preparado para futuros contratempos que podem vir aparecer na sua fa...fa...fa...(detesto essa palavra) que vão derivar dessa revelação de Slugworth e da natureza de nosso pacto.Não quero ser um estorvo entre você e os outros Buckets, mas também não desejo ser ferido. Espero quê você saiba o que quer e as responsabilidades envolvidas, pois não quero ter aborrecimentos e amarguras futuras.- disse Wonka de forma bem didática e séria.

--- Estou muito aliviado e feliz em saber que nada mudou entre nós.Não vou ferí-lo, prometo. Nunca.- disse Charlie aliviado e satisfeito.

O jovem passou um braço por trás de Wonka, tomado o tutor num delicado meio abraço e recostando a cabeça suavemente no ombro dele, sentindo o cheiro agradável e peculiar de chocolate e jasmins que a pele pálida exalava.Sua mão repousou na cintura perfeita de seu amado a qual o jovem adorava.

--- Sabe...eu acho...acho que estou me acostumando a isso Charlie.- murmurou Wonka fechando os olhos, deliciado com o contato.

--- Se acostumando a que? –perguntou Charlie, não resistindo a tentação de recostar seus lábios contra o pescoço cálido, parcialmente oculto pela gola da blusa do tutor.

--- Ao seu toque.Já não o temo como temia antes.Ainda tenho receios, mas já chego ansiar que você me toque.É muito estranho como a mesma coisa tem efeitos diferentes dependendo das circunstancias.- murmurou Wonka de forma reflexiva, como se estivesse pensando na questão.

--- Algum dia, quando você quiser me contar e se você quiser me contar, eu gostaria de saber a origem desse seu medo de ser tocado.Gostaria de entendê-lo melhor para poder saber como fazê-lo feliz. Para não correr o risco de feri-lo sem querer.- disse Charlie estreitando o abraço.

Charlie se espantou por estar considerando estranhamente e irresistivelmente instigante o fato de ter um vínculo de sangue com Wonka e ainda sim desejá-lo carnalmente.Era como se assim o laço entre eles se tornasse mais forte, mais estreito...mais inescapável.

--- É simples: não quebre o pacto e não me ferirá.- declarou Wonka, enfático.

--- Não quebrarei.- afirmou Charlie, desfazendo Wonka do broche estilizado em forma de W que adornava a gola da blusa que o chocolateiro usava.

Wonka riu deliciosamente quando Charlie deu pequenos e leves beijos em seu pescoço.Aquele riso que mais parecia o ecoar eufórico de pequenos sinos de cristal contagiou Charlie, que logo estava sorrindo também, tornado a carícia uma espécie de brincadeira para fazer o amado rir. Se havia um momento que Charlie queria fazer eterno, o momento era aquele. Tudo parecia possível.Estava muito feliz por voltar para casa como namorado de seu tutor, mesmo que isso caso viesse a público fosse causar um surto de histeria coletiva em sua família. Afinal além de mais velho e homem, Wonka ainda por cima era seu tio!

--- Que estranho...- comentou Charlie um tanto pensativo parando de dar beijinhos no pescoço de seu tutor.

--- Estranho o que? –perguntou Wonka assim que conseguiu parar de rir das cócegas que Charlie fazia deliberadamente com sua pequena carícia.

--- Você é meu tio.Acho isso tão...bizarro.Quer dizer, chamar você de tio é algo que realmente considero esquisito.- comentou Charlie intrigado.

--- Você não ouse me chamar de uma atrocidade dessas!Hunf! Tio... Eu considero mais nefasto e medonho você me chamar de tio do que Pondcherry me chamar de "meu chocolatinho!" Irrrrck!Nem pense nisso.Que horror!- disse Wonka contrariado, arqueando com desdém a sobrancelha.

--- Como quiser!Mas gosto de saber que temos mais esse vínculo.Ele nos torna mais próximos.- disse Charlie com sinceridade.

--- E sabe qual a ironia disso o que você acabou de me contar Charlie? É que Slugworth armou todo um espetáculo para contar sobre esse vínculo a nós crente que isso iria separar-nos.Pobre coitado...- disse Wonka satisfeitíssimo.

--- Ele nos fez foi um grande favor! Homem ridículo...eu renego aquela coisa como pai.- disse Charlie com descaso.

--- Que ótimo! Vamos nos arrumar logo para ir para casa? Já não agüento mais esse lugar! Quero voltar para minha fábrica e meus inventos.E ainda temos de fazer o remédio de Georgina, o que vai demorar alguns dias. Já separei os outros ingredientes e uma sala especial para fazer a beberagem que vai salva-la.O cacau deve estar para nascer estes dias e a árvore já foi transplantada com sucesso para uma das estufas especiais da fábrica.- disse Wonka se empertigando, ansioso.

--- Sim. Vamos pra casa. Estou cansado de confusões.Podíamos fazer uma festa lá, estilo Oompa-loompa.Que tal?- propôs Charlie se levantando da cama e pegando as malas vazias de Wonka para ajudar o tutor a fazê-las.

--- Idéia maravilhosa!Adoro festas!E nada é melhor do que musica Oompa-loompa para sacudir o esqueleto!- disse Wonka se levantando animado da cama e se apressando em fazer as malas. Charlie não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ver a animação do tutor por uma festa.

--- Posso convidar Violet e o time de basquete para festa? Afinal eles foram leais e nos ajudaram bastante...No caso eles nem vão futicar na fábrica nem nada.- tentou Charlie convencer o tutor com tato a permitir a entrada dos amigos que tanto haviam ajudado.

--- Tudo bem. Eles nos ajudaram muito e merecem uma recompensa por suas boas ações. Mas nada deles saírem andando pela fábrica adentro hein.Não autorizei nenhum tour por lá ou coisa parecida.Vou isolar muito bem a área da festa para eles só andarem por onde eu autorizar. E quero aquela menina insuportável a Verusca, Veruca...a enfermenira-menina Salt, fora da minha fábrica o mais rápido o possível.Quero ela demitida para amanhã! Uma vez que Georgina não estará mais doente, Veruca não será mais necessária lá dentro.- disse Wonka enfático.

--- Nossa! Como você quiser, afinal a fábrica é sua.Ela realmente não será mais necessária e se a presença dela te incomoda...o melhor é ela partir.- comentou Charlie.

--- Ótimo. Quero que ela parta logo depois da festa.Definitivamente.-sentenciou Wonka, sério.

--- Gostaria de pedir uma coisa a você.Poderia dar um pouco dessa beberagem curativa a Violet? Ela é minha melhor amiga, para não dizer a única amiga em quem realmente confio.- pediu Charlie casualmente.

--- Única? Pensei que você confiasse em mim...- comentou Wonka um pouco enciumado.

--- Claro que confio cegamente em você. Mas no caso, você é muito mais do que um simples amigo para mim.Você é meu bem amado.- disse Charlie, encantado com os ciúmes de Wonka.

Wonka começou a ponderar o que o aprendiz havia dito.Sentiu-se muito feliz e envaidecido em ser chamado de bem amado. Porém a parte em que Charlie havia declarado confiar em si cegamente tinha incomodado muitíssimo o chocolateiro, não porque não gostasse da idéia de ter o jovem confiando cegamente em sua pessoa, mas porque tinha a absoluta certeza que Charlie, devido a sua ingenuidade, não sabia o que estava dizendo. Charlie confiava cegamente em alguém que não conhecia em absoluto. O que Charlie sabia sobre sua vida, poderes e fábrica? Ensinara ao rapaz só o básico e mostrara a ele apenas coisas fáceis de serem vistas.Charlie só conhecia uma parte muito limitada da complexidade do tutor e do mundo à parte que era sua fábrica.

Será que Charlie ainda o amaria e aceitaria ser seu herdeiro se tivesse um conhecimento mais profundo de com quem e o que estava se comprometendo?Essa pergunta passou como uma nuvem de sombra pela mente de Wonka.Perder a estima do rapaz seria algo insuportável para o chocolateiro.Porém era algo passível de acontecer a medida que os próximos ensinamentos necessários para que o jovem o sucedesse transcorressem.

Wonka tinha deixado seu carinho pelo menino cometer muitos erros crassos desde o principio.Para ser um bom herdeiro, Charlie precisava ter sido moldado, distorcido até se tornar um substituto a altura, que não fosse questionar o funcionamento da fábrica.Charlie deveria ter sido ajustado a ferro e fogo na "fôrma ideal" para que se tornasse uma cópia perfeita do tutor.Era essa a idéia inicial que Wonka tinha tido e que havia sido corroborada por Doris.O fato de escolher a criança mais honesta e de boa índole era apenas o começo de um processo maior de modelagem.

Wonka não seguiu esse processo. Quando viu Charlie já havia se tornado mais importante para si do que jamais sonhara que o menino fosse se tornar.Tornara-se um amigo leal, uma companhia que o aliviava de suas dores.E de repente o chocolateiro já não queria mais modela-lo para ser uma cópia de si.Não queria mais tirar a identidade do menino e esvazia-lo para poder reconstruí-lo ao seu gosto.Passou a amá-lo por tudo o que ele era independente de sua influencia.Só educou e ensinou o rapaz, sem de forma alguma distorce-lo.Procurou faze-lo compreender o que queria lhe passar e dispensou a ele enorme carinho e dedicação.

Porém a compreensão tem seus limites e esse respeito pelo que Charlie era tinha em si um erro estratégico. Uma pessoa livre-pensante nunca poderia cumprir o trabalho a ela designado com a perfeição e passividade de uma cópia modelada.Havia muita coisa que Charlie podia não aceitar e não entender.Havia muita coisa que Charlie podia até mesmo repudiar de forma violenta.

--- Willy!Acorda!O que houve?- falou Charlie alto ao ver o quão perdido em pensamentos estava seu tutor.

--- Nada...cai num devaneio. Não foi nada de importante Charlie.Desculpe-me. - disse Wonka com seu sorriso artificial.

--- Mesmo?Não vá me enrolar senhor William Wonka!- disse Charlie de uma forma graciosamente adulta.

--- Hunf...é assim que você pretende me colocar na parede senhor Bucket?- perguntou Wonka implicante, mudando habilmente de assunto.

--- Não, não é assim.- disse Charlie se aproximando do tutor com um sorriso mordaz nos lábios.

Wonka sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido enquanto via o jovem se aproximar de si com a curva daquele sorriso provocante nos lábios perfeitos.Até mesmo respirar parecia difícil de tanto que seu corpo se retesava em expectativa.

E então veio novamente o contato daqueles lábios contra os seus, um contato macio e seco. A cartola negra caiu no chão com um barulho suave. Os dedos hábeis de Charlie seguraram sua nuca num misto de firmeza resoluta e gentileza. Sentiu o jovem rir sobre seus lábios, provavelmente de sua expressão exagerada de susto em ser tomado assim novamente.Ali, naquela situação, não era muito do orgulhoso "chocolateiro fantástico" e sim muito do jovem inexperiente William que nunca tinha confiado em ninguém assim antes e nunca tinha tido nada parecido com uma vida amorosa.Charlie adorava acabar com seu orgulho, o que exasperava e instigava o chocolateiro a tentar recuperar a dignidade orgulhosa que sempre ficava abalada quando se deixava levar pelo jovem.

Quando a língua levemente morna de Charlie traçou um caminho de fogo sob seus lábios fechados, Willy fechou os olhos e suspirou, vencido.Permitiu que o jovem o tomasse num beijo real, forte, enlaçando com ânsia a curva da cintura perfeita do jovem com as mãos. A ponta de seus longos dedos enluvados acariciavam com vagar reverente a ponta dos cabelos negros do jovem, aos quais tanto adorava.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar qualquer coisa claramente já estava retribuindo Charlie com uma fome que nunca pensou que pudesse ter.Charlie se espantou agradavelmente com o anseio que conseguia provocar no tutor, a ponto de faze-lo esquecer por momentos seus receios.Havia tanta angústia e violência, tanto desejo e medo naquele simples ato, como se só ele tivesse o poder de exorcizar todas as auguras de uma vida inteira. Charlie e Wonka sentiram o gosto levemente metálico de sangue por entre o beijo, incertos de a quem aquele sangue pertenceria.Partiram o beijo ofegantes e ainda abraçados.

Charlie sentiu uma leve pontada de dor, reconhecendo um leve corte nos lábios. O jovem percebeu então que o gosto do sangue no beijo era seu.Os lábios já rubros do chocolateiro estavam levemente manchados e úmidos de sangue do jovem aprendiz.

--- Desculpe-me. - disse Wonka ofegante, passando a língua sobre os lábios para limpá-los.

--- Wow! Acho melhor soltar você...meu estado já está bem embaraçoso e não sei se vou conseguir soltá-lo depois se não fizer isso agora...- disse Charlie igualmente ofegante e tremulo.

--- É...errr...bem...nós ainda temos de fazer as malas pra ir pra casa, não é? Eu faço as suas e você as minhas...ops..quero dizer...reverta isso.- disse Wonka corando violentamente. Seu estado não estava nem um pouco diferente do que o do rapaz e por isso o chocolateiro estava muito constrangido. Do jeito com que estavam abraçados era impossível não sentir a excitação de Charlie contra sua perna e ainda mais impossível esconder do rapaz a sua.

--- Entendi...-murmurou Charlie num tom de voz rouco e sensual no ouvido do chocolateiro. Wonka não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo ao ouvir a voz de seu amado de forma tão tentadora.

Separaram-se antes que a situação se tornasse uma irreversível e inevitável como o rolar de uma bola de neve montanha abaixo. Charlie foi para seu quarto com as faces em fogo. Wonka ainda ficou um bom tempo estático, tenso, procurando dissipar a energia que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Metodicamente o chocolateiro começou a se mover logo depois de sentir toda àquela energia ser dissipada de seu ser. Foi fazer suas malas com rapidez, procurando não ponderar muito sobre o que quer que fosse.Teria tempo de sobra para colocar as idéias em ordem quando chegasse em casa, o que era o que mais queria naquele momento. Porém não conseguia tirar a imagem de Charlie de sua mente ou o gosto metálico do sangue dele de língua. Seu Charlie.Somente seu e o único a conseguir quebrar suas defesas daquela forma.

Não havia nada que não fosse capaz de fazer por Charlie

Quando estava nos braços de seu jovem aprendiz sentia o sangue correr pelas veias como fogo liquefeito. Quando estava aninhado a Charlie se sentia livre a ponto de temer tamanha liberdade.

Acabou de fazer as malas num instante. Pegou sua cartola que ainda repousava sobre o chão e colocou-a de novo, logo depois de ajeitar impecavelmente seus cabelos.Tomou sua bengala colorida nas mãos com um trejeito teatral satisfeito.Depois teria muitos assuntos sérios ainda a ponderar, mas por ora se permitiu aproveitar a suave euforia que ainda lhe tomava os sentidos.

Charlie entrou tremulo em seus aposentos, tentando em vão controlar sua excitação crescente.A lembrança que o lábio ferido lhe dava não o ajudava em nada a se acalmar.O poder que o tutor tinha sobre seus sentidos era algo avassalador. O cheiro de Wonka, seu gosto, a maciez da pele cor de marfim, o som da voz...o pressionar suave do desejo dele contra sua perna...tudo isso era o suficiente para deixar o jovem aprendiz de joelhos.Queria, por respeito ao amado, conseguir se controlar melhor, mas simplesmente não conseguia, não depois de tê-lo cativo em seus braços, de sentir seu gosto doce-amargo e intoxicante.

Charlie sentou-se em sua cama, deixando para mais tarde a tarefa de arrumar as malas.Notou que suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo e suspirou exasperado consigo mesmo. Detestava agir como um adolescente banal, inexperiente e previsível, mas tinha de admitir que estava agindo exatamente como esperava dar alguma segurança emocional a Wonka se agia como um jovenzinho imaturo?

Quando se tratava de suprir as expectativas do tutor, Charlie sempre se cobrava exageradamente.Detestava desde criança que Wonka lhe chamasse a atenção ou se mostrasse minimamente decepcionado com seu desempenho nas funções de herdeiro.Detestava tanto essas coisas a ponto de se lembrar com detalhes raríssimas broncas que tinha levado do tutor como os piores momentos de sua vida.

Agora que estava lidando com uma intimidade muito maior do que um problema de herança Charlie não conseguia suportar a perspectiva de algum dia decepcionar aquele que agora era seu namorado.O mero pensamento de que a pessoa que amava e considerava inalcançável era agora em certa medida sua fazia Charlie sentir-se eufórico.O que mais poderia desejar na vida?Tinha mais do que sonhara um dia ter e devia se dar por satisfeito.

Porém era difícil dizer isso a seus instintos, que pareciam sempre clamar por mais.Não, eles não clamavam por mais dinheiro, nem poder e seus derivados. Eles clamavam somente por Wonka.

Charlie tirou os sapatos e meias com descaso.O fato de sua roupa estar impregnada do cheiro delicioso de chocolate e jasmins do chocolateiro não o ajudava a se acalmar.Soltou os cabelos, mas até mesmo eles estavam impregnados com o cheiro de seu bem amado.Soltou um gemido baixo, queixoso.Aquele cheiro o envolvia, o fazia mergulhar na memória dos recentes acontecimentos e lhe instigava fantasias. Era impossível se acalmar daquele jeito.

Vencido, deixou sua calça negra de festa deslizar até o chão, junto com suas roupas de baixo.Sua blusa, apesar de bonita e adequada para uma festa, era uma das costumeiras batas brancas em estilo indiano compridas e largas que usava e viviam a lhe cair pelos ombros.

Wonka saiu dos seus aposentos tão logo acabou de fazer as malas e se arrumar dignamente.

Foi direto para os aposentos de Charlie, perguntar se o jovem já estava pronto para partir.A porta do quarto do rapaz estava suavemente entreaberta e Wonka não se incomodou em bater, entrando no quarto em silêncio na intenção de dar um susto no aprendiz, de brincadeira.

Fechou a porta atrás de si silenciosamente. Os lábios rubros se curvaram num sorriso enviesado, solene e mordaz.

Charlie estava lindo enquanto se tocava,de joelhos sobre a cama de dossel ornada por lençóis brancos, os olhos fechados, os cabelos negros soltos como uma cortina de seda, mordendo os lábios numa expressão discreta de prazer.

Wonka se moveu tão discretamente quanto uma sombra no quarto, indo se sentar sem ruído numa poltrona ao lado da cama, onde podia apreciar perfeitamente a beleza estética daquilo que via.

As pernas virginais de seu jovem amado eram delicadamente pálidas, e as pálpebras fechadas se franziam num frenesi que chegava ao desespero.A bata branca que Charlie ainda usava havia deslizado generosamente revelando um dos ombros elegantes do rapaz.O corte que havia sido feito no lábio de Charlie se abriu novamente quando o rapaz tentou em vão morder os lábios para sufocar seus gemidos, escorrendo por ele um delicado filete de sangue, cujas gotas escorreram por seu queixo pálido e marcaram-lhe a bata branca.

Wonka apreciava silenciosamente a inocência de seu aprendiz. Um ato que pareceria vulgar tinha ganhado a beleza estética de uma sonata, apenas pelo fato de Charlie ser puro, no sentido mais amplo da palavra, que ia muito além de uma questão de sexualidade.

Uma das mãos trêmulas do rapaz segurou com força os lençóis. Vencido em suas tentativas de permanecer calado, Charlie começou a arfar e empalideceu.

Wonka não sorria mais.Estava consciente de que nunca tivera aquela pureza que exalava naturalmente do seu amado aprendiz.Nunca tivera aquela capacidade de entrega incondicional, onde até mesmo a violência e a sexualidade se tornavam atos de suprema suavidade e graça. Olhava para o êxtase solitário do jovem que amava como se assistisse pela primeira vez algo realmente sagrado.Nunca sentira a mesma reverência nem mesmo pela muita magia que havia aprendido sozinho ao longo dos anos.

Lágrimas escorreram pelas pálpebras fortemente fechadas do jovem Bucket.Quando o prazer veio como uma onda avassaladora sobre seus sentidos, Charlie arqueou para trás com violência.Chamou o nome que amava num murmúrio exausto, frágil como uma súplica.Chamou por Wonka.

Charlie se recuperou lentamente de seu momento de êxtase.Respirava ofegante, os olhos fechados com suavidade, exausto. Suava um pouco e estava delicadamente pálido. As mãos pareciam inertes, jogadas ao lado de seu corpo como se o jovem fosse uma marionete desconjuntada. Os lençóis brancos ficaram em sujos certos lugares, marcados pelo líquido cor de pérola, evidência do prazer do adolescente.Os cabelos negros se espalharam em volta do jovem como fitas molhadas de seda negra.

Wonka não se moveu de onde estava.Via com sombria ternura o jovem que lhe pertencia se recuperar do êxtase que havia sentido. Havia um prazer sádico em saber que a virgindade de Charlie era sua para quando e se algum dia quisesse tomá-la. E que até se decidir por isso seu menino se manteria intocado obedientemente, se satisfazendo apenas daquela forma solitária de incrível e doce beleza estética. Wonka permaneceu recostado ereto no espaldar da poltrona, a bengala nas mãos com elegância britânica, vendo como Charlie em repouso parecia uma delicada boneca quebrada.

Talvez fosse isso que o jovem precisasse se tornar para ver o que realmente significava a fábrica que iria herdar: uma boneca quebrada. Esse pensamento não agradou ao chocolateiro.Desde que fora ferido quando criança Wonka tinha aprendido com perfeição a arte quebrar pessoas por dentro. Tinha quebrado internamente toda sua família e de certa forma induzido o assassinato de seus pais. Porém não tinha nenhuma intenção de quebrar aquele ser adorável que ofegava suavemente sobre os lençóis brancos de forma tão vulnerável a sua frente.Levantou-se em perfeito silêncio, tirando a cartola e deixando-a sobre a poltrona. Recostou sua bengala junto à parede e foi em passos naturalmente discretos até a cama onde o jovem descansava de olhos fechados, parecendo ainda não ter retomado plena consciência do mundo ao seu redor.

Sentou-se na cama, perto do rosto de Charlie, tomando cuidado com os cabelos dispersos do rapaz.O jovem pareceu reparar que havia o peso de algo na cama, franzindo as pálpebras fechadas com estranhamento.

--- Você é lindo Charlie.- disse Wonka numa voz calma a contemplativa, repleta de profunda sinceridade.

Charlie abriu os olhos, se sentando num pulo na cama, completamente chocado e envergonhado.Há quanto tempo Wonka estava ali? A idéia de que o esquivo tutor pudesse ter assistido a aquilo que fizera desnorteou Charlie completamente.Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão leviano e irresponsável. E se Wonka considerasse que tinha mentido quando prometeu abrir mão de seus desejos adultos depois de ter visto aquilo que fizera?Isso seria o fim do pacto e da chance de ao menos poder ficar perto de quem amava com alguma intimidade.

Queria dizer alguma coisa que pudesse tornar menos pior a situação, mas não encontrava as palavras. Não conseguia articular nem sequer um constrangido pedido de desculpas.

Wonka permaneceu calmo, impassível frente ao choque obvio de seu aprendiz. Charlie corou violentamente e em sua confusão parecia ainda mais indefeso e inocente do que antes.E completamente adorável.

Charlie ainda tentava articular uma boa desculpa para sua atitude adolescente quando reparou que o rosto de seu tutor não expressava nenhum desgosto, nenhum desprezo e nenhuma raiva.Não entendeu absoluto a reação calma e impassível do tutor. Wonka deu um riso baixo, novamente soando como o tilintar de sinos de cristal. Estendeu uma mão enluvada, tomando o rosto do jovem aprendiz numa das mãos.

Charlie olhou nas íris violeta do tutor e viu nelas a altivez serena daqueles tinham plena consciência de sua enorme influencia e poder, como um imperador investido de poder celeste que sabe que seus caprichos são capazes de selar o destino de muitos.Wonka era alguém a ser admirado e temido.Charlie sentiu uma onda vertiginosa de medo e fascínio pelo tutor.

Medo porque tinha certeza que aquele homem a quem dera sua alma e que tinha sobre si avassalador poder era alguém que não compreendia ou conhecia em absoluto.Estava nas mãos de alguém imprevisível, cuja lógica oscilava do frágil ao cruel com enorme rapidez.

Fascínio porque ansiava por tudo o que pudesse vir daquelas mãos enluvadas, do carinho a crueldade, desde que Wonka jamais o mandasse embora.Estava completamente perdido desde o dia em que pisara naquela fábrica e vira a curva docemente sombria do sorriso daqueles lábios cor de sangue.Desde aquele momento passara a pertencer ao excêntrico chocolateiro.

--- Perdoe-me...por favor...-murmurou Charlie com um fio tênue e tremulo de voz.

--- Não seja tolo, Charlie querido. Você não fez nada errado para ter de me pedir perdão.

Você é adorável.- disse Wonka abraçando com suavidade o jovem tremulo e semi-despido.

--- Não queria que você visse...- murmurou do jovem, se deixando cair molemente no abraço do tutor com fragilidade infantil.

--- Eu sei.Mas você fica tão bonito Charlie.Tão bonito...Quero que me permita a liberdade de vê-lo assim novamente.- disse Wonka com as íris violetas resplandecentes de serena crueldade, deleitando-se com o domínio tácito que tinha sobre o coração do aprendiz.

Charlie escondeu o rosto corado na curva do pescoço do tutor.

--- Agora?...- perguntou Charlie, com a voz frágil e envergonhada.

--- Quando você quiser querido.- disse Wonka acariciando com vagar os cabelos negros e sedosos que amava.

A idéia de fazer aquilo em frente a seu amado novamente fez Charlie estremecer em expectativa.

--- Amo você...-murmurou Charlie para o tutor.

Wonka fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, sério.Adorava ouvir aquelas palavras.

--- Eu também, meu querido...- disse Wonka, sentindo no fundo da alma o peso daquilo que confessava.

Nunca amaria ninguém além de Charlie e sabia disso.Mesmo quando morresse sua alma ainda pertenceria a ele. Pobre Charlie, que não tinha idéia do que tinha nas mãos...pensou Wonka um pouco desolado.

--- Vamos para casa? Deixe que eu faça suas malas. Durma um pouco agora, descanse.Você deve estar exausto. – disse Wonka deitando o jovem com suavidade na cama, jogando no chão os lençóis sujos tomando cuidado metódico para não se sujar.

Tirou o casaco de veludo púrpura que usava e cobriu o aprendiz com ele. Embriagado com o forte perfume de chocolate e jasmins que exalava do casaco, Charlie não demorou a submergir num sono reparador e agradável, enquanto Wonka dobrava diligentemente suas roupas e as colocava nas malas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antes do cair da tarde do dia que se seguiu todos os colaboradores de Wonka estavam prontos e ansiosos para voltar para casa.Já Mordred Slugworth já tinha ido embora com seus capangas logo depois da festa, desgostoso.

Assim que acordou Charlie viu que suas malas já tinham sido arrumadas e levadas pelos Oompa-loompas. Na beirada da cama estava uma muda de roupa limpa e um pequeno bilhete escrito na letra estilizada e sinuosamente elegante de Wonka.

"_Espero que tenha tido um bom sono estrelinha. Tomei a liberdade de já preparar seus pertences para nossa partida. Vou me despedir formalmente do Rei Pondcherry( já não era sem tempo...ele me exaspera) e assim que você estiver pronto partiremos"._

E logo abaixo dessas palavras casuais de aviso estava escrito com uma caligrafia muito menor, porém igualmente rebuscada:

"_I have spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you tread on my dreams"._

Charlie reconheceu a citação final como um trecho de uma poesia do poeta favorito de seu tutor: Yeats.Um dos primeiros livros que havia ganhado de Wonka quando foi morar na fábrica fora uma coleção das obras completas de Yeats.Uma das pequenas coisas que o aproximou de Wonka foi o fato de na época ter pedido para o tutor ler as poesias para ele e explicar o que elas queriam dizer.Ainda se lembrava de ter onze anos e ficar sentado no chão enquanto Wonka, sentado sempre numa de suas cadeiras de espaldar alto forrada de veludo vermelho, lia com sua voz aveludada e reflexiva um poema por noite antes de se recolher para ir dormir, instigando o Charlie a descobrir por si só a beleza e o significado das palavras do poeta.

--- "Eu semeei meus sonhos aos seus pés. Pise com suavidade, pois você pisa sobre meus sonhos".- murmurou Charlie, traduzindo para si mesmo, pensativo, o fragmento de poema que Wonka tinha escrito no bilhete.

O jovem se vestiu com rapidez, ansioso para voltar a o bilhete de Wonka delicadamente no bolso da calça, muito satisfeito. Caminhou nos corredores do palácio de Pondcherry com o casaco perfumado do tutor que lhe tinha servido de coberta nas mãos, cantarolando uma musiquinha típica dos Oompa-loompas alegremente. Foi nesse estado de espírito leve e alegre que Violet e Choc o encontraram no meio do caminho.

--- Oi Char...poxa ...eu...sinto muito pelo Slugworth ser seu pai.Aquele cara é um merda. Não presta mesmo.Você está bem?- perguntou Violet preocupada. Desde a grande revelação de Mordred na festa de vitória de Wonka que ela não via Charlie.Achava que o amigo devia estar arrasado por estar apaixonado pelo tio.

--- Estou ótimo Vio. Nada mudou, alias, algumas coisas realmente mudaram para melhor.Slugworth é uma anta e a revelação dele e nada são a mesma coisa.A propósito...fiquei de ver se Wonka cede um pouco da bebida curativa que vai fazer pra você. Talvez ela melhore suas dores na perna.E de qualquer forma, essa bebida garante grande longevidade, o que é muito bom.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Obrigado...Valeu!Você ta exultante hoje.O que diabos aconteceu?- perguntou Violet aliviada e curiosa.

--- Bem... resumindo: estou namorando sério Violet.- disse Charlie andando feliz ao lado da amiga rumo a saída do palácio.

--- Não acredito! Você está namorando sério o...o Wonka?- começou a falar Violet, surpresa.

--- Sim.Claro que é um relacionamento MUITO complicado, estranho e restrito...mas acho que ele pode vir a melhorar e ficar mais íntimo com o tempo.De qualquer forma tem sido maravilhoso Violet.

---Poxa! Que máximo! Ouviu isso Halloween? Felicidades Char! Você merece!- falou Violet sinceramente feliz pelo amigo.

A gata ronronou em aprovação, parecendo satisfeito com a escolha de seu dono.

--- Obrigado Vio. Se não fosse você buzinando na minha cabeça pra eu tomar uma atitude talvez eu nunca tivesse tomado coragem suficiente pra agir.- disse Charlie sorrindo para a amiga.

--- Disponha artista. Se não fosse por você eu estava largada na vida por causa da desgraçada da minha mãe.Você sempre esteve lá me ajudando quando eu tava na pior.Te ajudar é o mínimo que posso fazer pra retribuir.- disse Vio satisfeita.

--- Não exagera Vio...assim você me deixa sem graça.- disse Charlie de brincadeira.

--- E então artista? Que avanços você fez ai no seu namoro?- perguntou Vio assumindo novamente seus ares de curiosa e bisbilhoteira.

--- Nada de mais Vio. Só o que namorados normais fazem: conversar, ficar juntos, trocar alguns beijos...como eu te disse, é um relacionamento bem restrito em termos físicos, mas com o tempo parece que ele está confiando mais em mim nesse sentido.- falou Charlie em voz baixa, sem entrar em detalhes de sua vida pessoal. Adorava Violet, mas não se sentiria bem em contar a ninguém coisas tão intimas quanto o que tinha acontecido nos seus aposentos recentemente.

--- Beijos? Huhuhuhu! Que avanço! Entendi por que você está com essa cara de quem viu o passarinho verde. Finalmente esta conseguindo dobrar o cabeça-dura do seu tutor! implicou Vio satisfeita.

Charlie balançou a cabeça exasperado.Choc deu um miado parecido com uma risada.

--- E então artista?Pronto pra voltar pra casa?- perguntou Violet feliz em ver Charlie tão bem disposto.

--- Sim. Estou feliz dessa confusão toda de aposta ter acabado bem!- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Eu também. Principalmente depois do aperto que passei...Já te contei que fui atacada e a Hallow aí salvou minha vida?- perguntou Violet, transpondo junto com o amigo a porta principal do palácio, rumo ao já lotado e pronto para partir ônibus de vidro.

--- Não.Quero que me conte essa história direito.- respondeu Charlie intrigado.

Durante a volta para casa Violet contou com detalhes ao amigo o ataque que tinha sofrido e como Chocolat tinha salvado sua também os verdadeiros motivos da partida de avô Joe no dia que se seguiu ao ataque.Charlie entendeu o motivo de não terem lhe contado sobre o seqüestro de sua mãe e uma vez que tudo estava bem e em paz novamente não perdeu tempo ficando chateado com ter sido o ultimo a saber do rapto de Helena.

Quando o ônibus de vidro aterrissou com grande ruído na ante-sala da fábrica todos estavam felizes por terem voltado para casa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lar doce lar...lar onde a família toda está a espera e Veruca ainda está na ativa. Parece que Slug desta vez se deu mal...mas só por enquanto. Parece que o relacionamento Wonka e Charlie está começando a esquentar! Até que enfim! Vocês vão acabar me enforcando de tanto que eu enrolo os finalmentes dos dois...

Bem, devo avisar que vou viajar durante o carnaval e que por isso não sei se vou conseguir postar semana que vem, desculpem-me. Sempre sou regular nas minhas postagens e apenas motivos de causa maior como esse me fazem atrasar minhas datas. Espero que compreendam meu desfalque nessa próxima semana e tenham certeza mais que absoluta de que depois do carnaval vocês terão de volta o velho esquema de postagens todo fim de semana. Não se assustem, sempre termino meus fics e esse não será exceção a regra. The Sweetest Thing terá um final.

Quero agradecer as reviews sempre bem vindas de **Isabella Lestrange**( fadaaaaa), **Eowin Symbelmine** ( sim, eu adoro personagens sombrios...eles são mais charmosos né? Arigato pelos elogios também!), **Blekath**( ai está a conversa deles...espero que tenha gostado. Quem sabe eu não arranjo um amor mais correspondido pro pond...eu gosto dele pra caramba tadinho...ele é sem noção mas é simpático né.Já o Willy, bem eu ainda vou judiar dele mais um pouco.) e **Carola Weasley** ( que bom quem eu ainda te surpreendo!Espero surpreender mais...Quanto a suas suspeitas eu não digo nada...sou malvada ...nada de spoilers huahuahuahua).

Nussa...tenho 52 reviews! Exultem comigo! Me ajudem a aumentar esse número!

Agradeço também a todos que estão lendo esse fic, sem distinções. Arigato por prestigiarem meu trabalho!

Desejo a todos um excelente carnaval, com muita animação e alegria!

Kisses and lots of joy !

Yumi Sumeragi ( de mala pronta pro carnaval!)


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 – Sonhos Perdidos

---Lar doce lar! Finalmente!- falou Wonka assim que saiu do ônibus de vidro e pisou no chão de sua adorada fábrica satisfeito.

Os Oompa loompas que ajudaram na construção do palácio de chocolate de Pondcherry também pareciam aliviados em voltar para casa.Sem demora eles saíram do ônibus de vidro carregando cada qual sua pequena bagagem e adentraram a fábrica satisfeitos.

--- Muito bem vindo de volta senhor Wonka. Sem o senhor aqui esse lugar é impossível de se administrar!- falou uma Doris exausta ao seu chefe.Porém a sisuda Oompa não conseguia esconder que estava feliz e aliviada em ver o chefe de volta a fábrica.

--- Desculpe o trabalho que lhe dei Doris. Você foi um algodão doce em tomar conta da fábrica nos últimos dias.Obrigado pelo grande favor que me fez.- disse Wonka com alegre cortesia.

--- É meu trabalho e o faço com gosto. A fábrica é o lar do meu povo e o senhor é muito mais para nós do que um simples chefe.- disse Doris orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido manter a fábrica funcionando.

Para todos que olhavam Wonka parecia tarefa extremamente fácil colocar aquele lugar enorme para funcionar.Mas era o contrário...colocar a fábrica nos eixos demandava um imenso esforço físico e mental.Doris tinha quase tido uma crise séria de esgotamento psicológico ao substituir Wonka e tentar simplesmente manter o lugar funcionando de forma padrão.Thomas chegara a ficar seriamente preocupado com a saúde da esposa. Doris ficou intrigada para saber como Wonka conseguia alem de cuidar do básico da fábrica, criar coisas novas, ler, cuidar dos cabelos e ainda por cima administrar as partes da fábrica que eram proibidas aos Oompa Loompas nas quais ninguém do povo de Doris (e nem mesmo a própria) se atrevia a entrar para tentar descobrir o que continham.

--- Bem agradeço aos colaboradores e convido a todos vocês para uma festa agradável que terá lugar aqui, no próximo fim de semana.Doris, distribua aos nossos colaboradores

convites para que possam entrar na festa, sim.Servem como convites aqueles cartões estilizados que tenho em cima da minha mesa do escritório (faz séculos que não uso aquilo para nada mesmo).Prometo que haverão muitas surpresas agradáveis nessa festa em comemoração a nossa vitória e em agradecimento a boa vontade de todos vocês.- disse Wonka de forma polida ao time de basquete e a Violet. Os rapazes do time de basquete pareceram muito animados com a idéia da festa. Violet também gostou da idéia, principalmente se as surpresas de que Wonka falava que teriam não tivessem nada a ver com chicletes de sabores exóticos.

Depois daquela demonstração fora do comum de hospitalidade dentro de sua fábrica Wonka deu um jeito de mandar todos os seus colaboradores externos embora, dando a eles caixas de chocolates e se despedindo com educação. Estava óbvio que Wonka queria se ver livre de todos eles o mais rápido o possível, primeiro porque não confiava muito neles e segundo porque detestava ter de lidar com gente que vivia do lado de fora da fábrica.

O ônibus de vidro encolheu magicamente, voltando a ser nada mais do que um pequeno elevador transparente.

--- Ufa! De volta a rotina!Vamos começar amanhã mesmo a fazer a beberagem curativa para Georgina. Fique despreocupado, Charlie querido.- disse Wonka para Charlie animado.

--- Obrigado.Queria poder recompensa-lo de alguma forma pelo que fez por mim e minha família. – disse Charlie num convite tácito e discreto.

Wonka riu.

--- Mas você pode me retribuir.Tenho que colocar meu trabalho em dia agora e você tem de rever sua fa...fa...ou seja, os outros Buckets, mas depois vou falar com você a respeito disso. Em particular.- murmurou Wonka se afastando elegantemente do jovem alegre aprendiz e indo em direção a Doris que o esperava a alguma distância.

--- Você está radiante hoje Willy.- disse Doris ao chefe enquanto caminhavam lado a lado rumo ao escritório do chocolateiro.

--- Sim, estou.Aliás, estou entre o radiante e o profundamente deprimido. Porque a felicidade me parece sempre tão efêmera Doris? Ela parece ser algo tão fácil de se perder.- comentou Wonka casualmente.

--- O que aconteceu com você Willy? Você está muito estranho...- perguntou Doris intrigada.

--- Sabe a sensação que se tem quando se prende uma borboleta linda nas mãos em concha Doris? É isso o que está me acontecendo. Estou prendendo por momentos a plenitude nas minhas mãos em concha.Sei que vou ter de abrir as mãos e deixá-la ir em determinado momento, deixar ela ir embora de mim para nunca mais voltar. Ou isso ou vou sufocar a borboleta entre minhas mãos.- disse Wonka com um laivo de melancolia.

---Não entendi o que você quis dizer.- disse Doris exasperada.

--- Não se importe com isso Doris. Não agora. Eu mesmo não estou me preocupando com isso no momento, embora saiba que vou ter que pensar seriamente sobre esse assunto mais cedo ou mais tarde.Quero sentir as asas dessa borboleta rara batendo por entre minhas mãos enquanto posso.- falou Wonka com leveza resignada.

--- Não gostei de ouvir isso. Me cheira a tragédia.- disse Doris desconfortável com aquela conversa.

--- Vamos ao trabalho Doris. Eu realmente fiquei com saudades daqui. Espero não ter de sair de novo tão cedo.- disse Wonka encerrando aquele assunto. Muitas partes da fábrica foram negligenciadas por Doris durante sua ausência, não por incompetência da esforçada Oompa loompa, mas por falta de conhecimento da parte dela.Era hora de corrigir isso antes que viessem a ter problemas.

Charlie foi direto ver sua família. Há dias não tinha contato com eles.Foi até a ante-sala dos quartos dourados e lá encontrou Joe, Josefina e George sentados no sofá, conversando entre si.Assim que entrou todos na sala pararam soturnamente de falar, coisa que deixou o jovem desconfortável. Mesmo assim Charlie foi abraçar cada um deles.

--- Fiquei com saudades de vocês! Como anda vô Georgina?- peruntou Charlie se sentando ao lado de Joe.

--- Também fiquei com saudades querido!Georgina...bem...ela tem alto e baixos. Às vezes se sente muito bem às vezes chora de dor o dia todo.Veruca tem feito um excelente trabalho cuidando dela.- falou Josefina um pouco encabulada.

Charlie soube de pronto que estavam falando alguma coisa a seu respeito antes de entrar ali que não queriam que ouvisse.

--- Em breve ela estará boa de novo.No mais tardar no fim dessa semana a cura dela estará pronta.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Ainda bem...- disse Joe visivelmente aliviado.

--- Como foi a estadia na Índia querido?- perguntou Josefina ainda sem graça.

Charlie sentiu-se irritado. Parecia que a família o estava sondando ou coisa parecida, para saber se ele já tinha arrumado um garoto ou coisa que o valha.

--- Muito complicada, afinal o Slugworth não nos deu sossego e o trabalho era muito.Fora isso o lugar até é agradável, bonito.Pondcherry é mais doido e cara de pau do que eu tinha imaginado.De qualquer forma tudo que conheço de lá é o palácio de Pondcherry e seus arredores. Não cheguei realmente a andar pela Índia.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Entendo. Aqui Veruca não parou de falar sobre você! Na minha opinião ela é uma boa menina e parece gostar muito de você.Ela ficou muito preocupada quando soube de suas dificuldades lá na Índia.- disse Josefina delicadamente.

--- Poxa...vou agradecer a ela.- disse Charlie tentando não parecer muito exasperado. Agora queriam lhe empurrar Veruca...era só o que faltava!

---É. E ela é muito bonita, uma gracinha. Muito bem educada também.- emendou George com tato.

--- Realmente. Ela é uma boa amiga.- disse Charlie dando sutil ênfase a palavra amiga.

Joe parecia estar igualmente exasperado com os rumos daquela conversa.

--- Estávamos conversando agora a pouco sobre o que você falou para defender o senhor Wonka naquela briga terrível há um tempo atrás. Nós sentimos muito pela briga e sabemos que você falou aquilo somente para defender seu tutor...afinal você é herdeiro dele e ele é seu ídolo de infância e nós não respeitamos isso.Sentimos muito.- disse Josefina docemente, abrindo o jogo.

--- É.Vamos acabar logo com esse clima ruim na família. Eu admito que exagerei.Você tinha toda razão em ficar bravo e tentar me atingir.E além do mais estávamos todos de cabeça quente por causa do estado de Georgina. Eu principalmente. Esse é o tipo de situação que faz todo mundo falar besteira.- disse George, sério.

Charlie ficou sem saber o que dizer naquela situação.Sua família estava fazendo um esforço fora do comum para se certificar de que ele não era homossexual e isso o estava irritando profundamente. Afinal que diferença fazia com quem ele estava, desde que estivesse feliz? Que chateação!Detestava ser coagido daquela forma, como se a paz da família dependesse dele "pegar" uma garota qualquer. Joe era o único que estava reparando o quanto Charlie estava se sentindo mal com aquela conversa toda.

Ouviram-se batidas na porta. Charlie ficou feliz de ter a atenção de sua família desviada de si e focada em Joe, que se levantou para abrir e ver quem era.Thomas entrou na sala sorridente, feliz com a volta e vitória de Wonka e Charlie.

--- Bem vindo de volta Charlie! O senhor Wonka pediu para entregar isso a você.- disse Thomas estendendo um envelope de papel púrpura.

--- Obrigado Thomas.Estou muito feliz em vê-lo e em estar de volta!- disse Charlie com cortesia pegando o envelope.

Thomas sorriu.

--- Vou deixar você a sós com sua família. Você deve estar morrendo de saudade deles!- disse Thomas se retirando educadamente.

--- Até mais. – disse Charlie, se segurando para não falar com Thomas que não fazia a menor questão de ficar perto de sua família se ela fosse ter como tema de conversa sua sexualidade.

--- O que foi Charlie?O que você recebeu aí? – perguntou George, vendo o neto com o envelope roxo nas mãos.

--- Nada de mais. Thomas me entregou um bilhete do senhor Wonka.Deve ser algo relativo a trabalho...vivo esquecendo de prestar atenção aos detalhes e ele sempre me lembra de uma coisa ou outra.- disse Charlie casualmente. Iria ficar realmente uma arara se começassem a querer futricar ate mesmo em sua correspondência pessoal. Sua família até a pouco tempo não era de fazer coisas como futricar nas suas posses pessoais e usar de coação para se acalmar.

--- Sei...o senhor Wonka podia te dar uma folga esses dias. Você deve estar cansado.- falou George com tato.

--- Bem, se quero ser um bom herdeiro tenho que aprender a agüentar o ritmo de trabalho da fábrica.Wonka mal chegou de viagem também e já foi para o escritório, ler os relatórios do que foi feito aqui na ausência dele.Sem contar que o trabalho realmente pesado de construção e planejamento do palácio de chocolate que foi trocado pela cura de vó Georgina ficou nas mãos dele.- disse Charlie exasperado.

--- Você tem razão Charlie.Afinal você tem uma responsabilidade muito grande nas mãos, sendo herdeiro deste lugar.- disse Joe sério.

Enquanto George olhava para Joe contrariado Charlie abriu discretamente o envelope roxo, puxando de dentro dele um cartão da mesma cor. Sobre o cartão leu a caligrafia rebuscada de Wonka, feita com o bico de uma caneta nanquim que dizia:

"_Estrelinha,_

_Uma vez que você foi gentil a ponto de me perguntar como poderia vir a retribuir minhas gentilezas, digo que a forma de fazê-lo seria aceitando a esse meu humilde pedido para um jantar a sós. Enviei ao seu quarto um pequeno presente e espero sinceramente que goste dele e o use esta noite.O espero ás oito horas, na sala número seis, no corredor principal de onde ficam nossos aposentos._

_Sinceramente seu_

_Willy"._

Charlie sorriu consigo mesmo. Pelo tom do bilhete podia claramente ver que seu tutor estava aprontando alguma com essa história de jantar a dois. Porém não havia nada que ele não conseguisse de Charlie se no final do pedido colocasse um "sinceramente seu, Willy".

--- Ok, velha raposa.Veremos o que você está tramando.- murmurou Charlie morrendo de vontade de rir.

--- O que você disse? – perguntou George que tinha um ouvido muito bom apesar da idade avançada.

---Nada avô George.Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.Volto mais tarde. – disse Charlie ansioso para voltar ao trabalho na fábrica e sair de perto de George, Josefina e suas pressões e coações.Não deixou de pensar que era triste sentir aquela enorme necessidade de sair de perto de sua família. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes.Saiu da sala se sentindo um pouco melancólico e um pouco culpado por querer tanto sair de perto de sua família.

--- Se vocês não pararem com esse comportamento vamos perder Charlie.Não é nosso direito tentar decidir a vida dele.Deixem-o tomar as próprias decisões em paz!- disse Joe amargamente a George e Josefina.Joe sabia de antemão que não iam ouvi-lo. A mente de George pertencia ao preconceito e a de Josefina aos caminhos doutrinários fechados do que ela considerava religião.

George mergulhou em pensamentos sombrios sobre as palavras murmuradas que tinha entreouvido Charlie dizer. Tinha cismado que ia descobrir que diabos estava escrito no bilhete púrpura que o neto tinha recebido.

Helena não participou daquela conversa. Logo que chegou de viagem ela foi falar com Augustus que estava, por cortesia de Doris, hospedado numa área segura da fábrica, bem perto a saída e bem longe de qualquer informação que pudesse vir a repassar para o mundo do lado de fora dos portões. Doris temia que se Augustus fosse embora da fábrica durante a confusão do seqüestro acabasse assassinado.Agora ela esperava as ordens de Wonka a respeito do que devia ser feito do jovem Gloop. Helena contou ao rapaz que estava bem e tudo o que havia acontecido durante seu tempo de seqüestro. Foi durante essa conversa que aconteceu o primeiro beijo entre Augustus e Helena.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mal Charlie entrou em seu quarto viu uma grande caixa púrpura ornada com um nada discreto laço vermelho repousando sobre sua cama.Sorriu, curioso para ver o presente Wonka lhe tinha enviado, mas decidiu abrir a caixa somente mais tarde.Era bom sentir aquela onda de curiosidade, ela o impedia de ficar triste pelo que tinha a pouco sentido em relação a sua família.Se a onda de curiosidade fosse aplacada naquele momento depois apenas lhe sobraria para sentir melancolia por ter sido coagido por seus avós e fugido da presença deles pela primeira vez na vida.

Tomou um longo banho e trocou de roupa, indo em seguida para a sala de invenções.Não viu Wonka durante todo aquele dia.Parecia que o chocolateiro tinha tirado o dia para fazer uma visita a todos os departamentos da fábrica e regular-lhes a atividade. Era o tipo do trabalho administrativo que Wonka detestava, mas que tinha de ser feito.Charlie ainda não estava preparado para aquele tipo de tarefa o que deixava a Wonka a chateação de lidar com administração e perder um dia que poderia ter passado se entretendo em sua sala de invenções, fazendo o que realmente gostava e era seu verdadeiro grande talento: criar.

Quando a noite foi caindo voltou Charlie para o quarto, para se trocar para o jantar. Tinha passado o dia desenvolvendo os projetos de doce que tinha deixado em aberto por causa da viagem a Ìndia.Tomou outro banho demorado, tomando o cuidado de perfumar os cabelos com essência de orquídea.Saiu do banho animado, indo finalmente ver o que estava na caixa púrpura. Supôs que fosse algum artigo de roupa, uma vez que wonka o tinha pedido para usá-lo.

A suposição de Charlie estava completamente correta.Realmente era um artigo de roupa o que estava na caixa.Aliás, era um artigo proveniente de uma grife caríssima de Paris, que tinha apenas umas poucas lojas pelo mundo.

Pensar tudo isso, porém, não mudava o fato de que o artigo em questão era um vestido extremamente feminino e rebuscado em estilo gótico.Era uma espécie de versão sombria das roupas clássicas de Alice do livro "Alice no País das Maravilhas" feita em veludo negro e tendo como forro seda azul turquesa. Acompanhava o vestido um par preto de sapatos boneca, longas meias negras e um par de luvas longas também negras, que cobririam o braço quase todo do rapaz.A saia rendada e armada do vestido batia levemente nos joelhos do rapaz e ele era dotado de uma gola alta, também rendada.

Charlie entendeu perfeitamente ao ver aquilo o porque do bilhete de convite ao jantar ser numa linguagem tão carinhosa e persuasiva.Não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver o vestido.

Se era isso o que Wonka queria que usasse, tudo bem. Iria vestir aquilo. Mas iria fazer aquela raposa engraçadinha do seu tutor pagar caro pelo que tinha desejado ao mandar para ele aquele vestido a lá lolita gótica.

Wonka terminou a inspeção na fábrica e foi direto aos seus aposentos, se preparar para o jantar.O trabalho exaustivo tinha espantado momentaneamente seus pensamentos melancólicos. Charlie era a borboleta que Wonka segurava nas mãos em concha.Um dia teria de libertá-lo de sua presença e influência. Ou isso ou acabaria por quebrá-lo por dentro. Mas isso não importava naquele momento.Aquela era hora de ir jantar com Charlie na bela sala que tinha mandado decorar apenas para isso.

Esperava que Charlie gostasse de seu presente, ou que pelo menos não se sentisse ofendido. Quando viu aquelas roupas na internet por acaso no site de uma cara grife parisiense enquanto tentava atualizar o site de sua fábrica, Wonka simplesmente não conseguiu se conter. Pagou muito mais do que as roupas valiam apenas para que pudessem ser entregues naquele mesmo dia.A perspectiva de ver Charlie com elas o animava.

Escolheu suas roupas com metódico esmero.Calças negras sociais, blusa colorida e por dela cima um colete igualmente negro, relógio de bolso dourado, as luvas púrpura de sempre, cartola, sapatos pretos envernizados desenhados com um W estilizado em vermelho e um longo casaco de veludo roxo vivo todo bordado com rebuscadas formas abstratas em dourado. Assim que acabou de se arrumar foi para a sala do jantar, esperar por Charlie. Levou consigo um pequeno buquê de pequenas e roxas orquídeas, para dar a Charlie por cortesia.Aquele era o primeiro "encontro" que tinha na vida e estava um pouco nervoso.Queria que Millie estivesse ali para ver aquilo. Millie sempre o pentelhava quando era adolescente, dizendo que ele precisava era ter vida social e arrumar um encontro. Wonka sabia que Millie provavelmente não lhe daria bons conselhos para ocasião. Como a boa bruxa que ela era o que faria seria implicar baldes com seu encontro, mas ele sabia que ouvindo as gozações dela se sentiria menos ansioso.

--- Boa noite. Obrigado pelo presente. Devo admitir que ele foi bem original.- disse a voz aveludada e levemente irônica de Charlie.

Wonka estava de costas para o aprendiz e logo presumiu que Charlie não tinha gostado do presente e nem tinha cogitado em usá-lo. Pelo menos o rapaz não ficou ofendido, pensou Wonka levemente decepcionado com o fato de que não veria Charlie com as roupas que tinha escolhido.

--- Fico feliz que não tenha se ofend...- começou a falar Willy, se virando para encarar o jovem e sentindo a voz lhe morrer de súbito na garganta.

Charlie estava simplesmente deslumbrante.Não só estava usando seu presente como também tinha feito questão de se maquiar com cuidado, tingindo os lábios de negro e delineando suavemente os olhos cor de tempestade.O tom negro do vestido fazia o jovem parecer ainda mais pálido do que já era.Charlie tinha feito questão até mesmo de pintar as unhas de preto e trazia o cabelo solto deliciosamente perfumado.

--- Não vai dizer nada, senhor Wonka? Que falta de cortesia da sua parte!- disse Charlie com sarcasmo ao ver que Wonka tinha perdido a fala.

O vestido não era desconfortável e realmente valera a pena coloca-lo nem que fosse só por causa da expressão que seu amado chocolateiro tinha agora no rosto ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito.

Wonka estava deslumbrado e seus olhos violeta brilhavam de uma forma calidamente inocente que Charlie nunca tinha visto antes.Era como se Wonka fosse apenas um jovem adolescente olhando para seu primeiro amor.Charlie não sabia porque, mas ver o tutor daquele jeito lhe deu uma vontade louca de chorar.Só não o fez porque sabia que Wonka ficaria muito preocupado caso chorasse e, além disso, as lágrimas lhe arruinariam a maquiagem.

Wonka estendeu numa mão tremula o pequeno buquê de orquídeas para Charlie.

--- Obrigado. Elas são lindas.- disse Charlie carinhosamente ao pegar as flores.Aproximou-se do tutor e o beijou castamente no rosto.

Isso pareceu quebrar um pouco o nervosismo de Wonka.

--- Disponha. Você está lindíssimo Charlie.Wow!As roupas caíram muito bem em você.- disse Wonka tremulo, apertando as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.

--- Eu realmente gostei delas, se quer saber.Não são desconfortáveis e são bonitas. Apenas tenha em mente que no próximo jantar eu faço questão de escolher que roupas você vai usar.- disse Charlie brincalhão.

--- Eu já esperava por isso.Não vejo problemas em fazermos uma troca nesse sentido.Vamos?- disse Wonka guiando Charlie pela mão através da porta da sala ampla onde iam jantar.

No centro da sala havia uma mesa elegante e antiga coberta por uma toalha de renda branca e perto dela estavam duas cadeiras de espaldar alto forradas em veludo vermelho. O ambiente era iluminado por velas e as paredes brancas eram ornadas por espelhos de cristal e arabescos dourados.Ouvia-se uma suave musica clássica na sala, embora não se pudesse divisar de onde aquele som vinha.

--- Gostei da decoração.- disse Charlie ao se sentar numa das cadeiras de espaldar alto que Wonka tinha puxado para que se sentasse. Charlie achou bonitinho ver Wonka agindo para consigo da forma como agiria um gentleman para com uma dama.

--- Que bom.Sabe, já que você gostou das roupas não haveria problemas em eu...presenteá-lo com mais algumas nesse estilo...haveria?- perguntou Wonka com casualidade forçada.

--- Para alguém que saiu correndo ao ver Pondcherry vestido de odalisca você está gostando muito de roupas exóticas, senhor Wonka. –provocou Charlie.

--- Esse caso era muito diferente!Para começar era o Pondcherry (e será que precisa de mais algum motivo pra fugir, francamente)...para continuar ele dançava mal e as roupas que ele estava usando eram de péssimo gosto.E ainda por cima odaliscas não me atraem nadinha.- disse Wonka didáticamente.

Charlie riu.

--- Pelo que vejo seu gosto é bem gótico...- comentou Charlie quando conseguiu para de rir.

--- Sim.Acho que você fica lindo nessas roupas de estilo antigo. Parece uma boneca de porcelana.Se bem que...você ficaria lindo até mesmo com as roupas de odalisca do Pondcherry.- disse Wonka tentando fazer um elogio.

Charlie pensou que Wonka, com a falta de traquejo social que tinha, devia ter penado horrores na adolescência.Afinal, as pessoas costumavam ser bem cruéis com gente que mesmo tendo boas intenções não tinha muita habilidade em se comunicar.Principalmente durante encontros.

--- Não vamos exagerar.Odalisca já é um pouco demais pra mim.Prefiro ficar só no estilo lolita gótica mesmo.Pra mim já é o suficiente.- disse Charlie brincalhão.

--- Verdade, odalisca já é exagero.Você não respondeu minha pergunta.Vai permitir e aceitar que o presenteie mais vezes?Seriam roupas apenas para usar em nossos encontros privativos.Tudo na maior discrição.- lembrou Wonka muito espertamente.

--- Depende. – disse Charlie pensativo.

--- Depende de que?- perguntou Wonka intrigado.

Charlie se levantou da cadeira, dando passos lentos até o chocolateiro.

--- Depende de o que ganharei em troca desta gentileza.Não me importo e até gosto de me vestir como uma boneca para você, porém me reservo o direito de beija-lo quantas vezes quiser enquanto estiver vestido assim.- disse Charlie casualmente, se sentando no colo do chocolateiro.

Wonka empalideceu. O peso de Charlie e o roçar da renda negra do vestido do rapaz sobre suas pernas, a sensação das luvas de seda negra do jovem em seu pescoço, o perfume dos cabelos negros...tudo aquilo era um estimulo sublime a seus sentidos.

--- Como quiser. Aceito suas condições.- murmurou Wonka abraçando o jovem em seu colo.

--- Sendo assim, temos um trato.- disse Charlie elegantemente, satisfeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo que Charlie entrou com o tutor na sala designada para o jantar George se esgueirou até o quarto do rapaz.Lá o idoso senhor achou as roupas usadas de Charlie dobradas em cima da cama e a caixa púrpura aberta, vazia. Vasculhou os bolsos da calça usada do neto e encontrou lá o que tinha vindo procurar: o bilhete púrpura que Wonka tinha mandado para o jovem mais cedo naquele dia.Tomou o bilhete nas mãos e saiu com cautela do quarto de Charlie.

George foi direto conversar com o resto da família Bucket, para lhes mostrar o bilhete.

Encontrou na ante-sala dos quartos dourados Joe e Helena conversando, Josefina tricotando com a ajuda de Thomas que segurava a lã e Augustus, que estava sendo apresentado formalmente como um amigo por Helena aos seus pais.Veruca estava no quarto de Georgina cuidando diligentemente da velha senhora doente e sendo vigiada de perto por espertos Oompa-loompas.

--- O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez George? –perguntou Joe ao ver George com uma expressão de vitória no rosto.

--- Consegui o bilhete que o Charlie estava escondendo de nós hoje de manhã!Vamos ver o que ele diz.- disse George captando para si a atenção de toda a família de quebra a de Thomas e Augustus também.

---George...isso não está certo. Nunca foi hábito nosso futricar nas coisas do Charlie.O bilhete é coisa pessoal do menino e ele vai ficar chateado se souber que você pegou as coisas dele sem ele saber.- disse Joe com muito bom senso.

--- Uma ova! Então nós vamos bancar os cegos enquanto aquele transviado afrescalhado do Wonka estraga nosso neto? De jeito nenhum!A gente fez muito errado de ter deixado metade da educação do garoto por conta dele.Está na hora de voltarmos ao papel de educadores que é nosso e botar o Charlie nos eixos, no caminho certo.- disse George com mau humor.

--- Joe...George tem certa razão.Por mais que eu goste do senhor Wonka, tenho de admitir que ele muitas vezes não é uma boa influência para o Charlie.Nós nos tornamos relapsos com relação ao nosso neto nos últimos anos.Estávamos tão aliviados com o fim de nossa penúria que nos esquecemos de nossa função de guiar nosso neto.Ele foi pouquíssimas vezes á igreja desde que veio morar aqui. Deixamos nosso neto ficar sem religião e não nos preocupamos em conduzi-lo para o caminho correto.A prova disso foi a sandice imprópria que ele usou para nos atingir na ultima briga.Ser sodomita é pecado Joe, não é certo.E Wonka ainda por cima é tio de Charlie!Incesto também é um pecado horrendo.- disse Josefina tristemente.

--- Vocês dois estão é loucos!Charlie é um menino religioso...se você entender que religião mesmo é crer em algo de bom, ser honesto, sensato e trabalhador, ter caridade e compaixão com o próximo. O resto é só escolha pessoal de cada um Josefina.Ele vai fazer a dele, assim como você fez a sua. A gente não pode tentar enfiar crença na cabeça de ninguém.E mexer nas coisas dele...isso só vai trazer briga.E afastar ele da gente. Ninguém gosta de gente que se mete onde não é chamado.Ele já tem quase dezoito anos, trabalha, estuda é um bom menino.Não acho certo tentarmos impor nada a ele por meio de briga.A gente devia tentar sentar e conversar com ele de forma honesta, procurando entender ele e ser tolerante.- disse Joe exasperado.

Helena ficou calada. Desde a briga por causa de sua gravidez há anos atrás que ela evitava entrar em discussões.Augustus e Thomas ouviam a discussão com atenção.

--- Vamos ler o que está escrito aqui.- disse George abrindo o envelope púrpura e tirando o bilhete que ele continha.

Joe olhou tristemente para George.Não queria que ele fizesse aquilo, mas sabia que era impossível impedi-lo.

---Estrelinha,Uma vez que você foi gentil a ponto de me perguntar como poderia vir a retribuir minhas gentilezas, digo que a forma de fazê-lo seria aceitando a esse meu humilde pedido para um jantar a sós. Enviei ao seu quarto um pequeno presente e espero sinceramente que goste dele e o use esta noite.O espero ás oito horas, na sala número seis, no corredor principal de onde ficam nossos aposentos.Sinceramente seu, Willy".- leu George em voz alta indignado.

Josefina tampou a boca com as mãos horrorizada. Helena e Augustus também ficaram devidamente chocados.Thomas saiu correndo da sala antes que fosse notado pelos Buckets. Tinha que avisar Doris do que estava acontecendo imediatamente. Aquilo poderia trazer problemas sérios a Wonka e era dever do povo Oompa loompa ser leal ao seu amado guardião.

Joe entendeu tudo quando ouviu a leitura do bilhete. Charlie e Wonka tinham conseguido de alguma forma se entenderem durante a viagem e agora estavam juntos.Charlie tinha conseguido aquele que amava.Joe ficou feliz pelo neto.

--- Vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora!Que nojo!O desgraçado do meu neto vai entrar nos eixos nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!E essa bicha do...aaaa mais eu vou mostrar a ele que na família Bucket só tem homem com H maiúsculo. – disse George possesso, saindo da sala em seguida.

Joe seguiu George temeroso do que poderia acontecer. Josefina, Helena e Augustus foram logo atrás, tensos.

George foi direto até a sala indicada pelo bilhete. E teria escancarado a porta se não tivesse sido detido por Joe.

--- Pare com isso homem do céu. Se você entrar assim nessa sala Charlie vai ter raiva de você pro resto da vida. Vai ver é só um jantar de amigo.Você sabe como Wonka é pouco articulado com o que fala...ele pode ter escrito o bilhete na maior inocência.- murmurou Joe tentando em vão colocar panos quentes no assunto.

Josefina se aproximou da porta e espiou pela fechadura.Logo ela se afastou pálida, parecendo estar passando mal.

--- O que foi mãe? Você está bem?- perguntou Helena acudindo Josefina.

--- Ohhhhh. Meu Deus! Deus nos perdoe pelo que fizemos com nosso neto.Nunca devíamos ter pisado aqui. A morada do luxo também é a morada do pecado. Pobre Charlie.

Entregamos ele de bandeja a um monstro.- falou Josefina numa voz frágil e cheia de genuína dor emocional.

Todos olharam em silêncio para Josefina.Augustus, com muito cuidado e silêncio, entreabriu a porta da sala.E então pela fresta que se fez na porta os Buckets e Augustus viram o que acontecia dentro da sala.

Alheio aos que o observavam Charlie estava sentado no colo de Wonka, de olhos fechados, ofegante, se recuperando de mais um extasiante beijo.Estava sem as luvas de seda, as tinha tirado para poder melhor tocar seu bem amado tutor. Há pouco tempo tinha tampado longe a cartola de Wonka, ansioso como estava para tocar-lhe o cabelo macio. Uma das mãos enluvadas do tutor enlaçava sua cintura. A outra Charlie tinha colocado suavemente sobre uma de suas coxas, por debaixo da saia rendada. Seu batom negro estava levemente borrado e o jovem tinha um aspecto deliciosamente vulgar.Estava adorando estar ali, vestido como uma boneca no colo de seu amado, com a mão enluvada dele fazendo uma caricia leve e torturante sobre a meia preta longa que cobria sua coxa.

Wonka também tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com certa dificuldade.Queria que o lugar de Charlie fosse sempre ali, no seu colo vestido como uma boneca de porcelana.Nunca tinha imaginado que um dia ia tocar alguém da forma que tocava Charlie.

Mais um beijo se seguiu, um beijo lento como se os dois provassem o gosto um do outro.

Partiram o beijo sorrindo.

Ao contrário de Charlie, Wonka assim que abriu os olhos notou que estavam sendo observados e soube até mesmo por quem estavam sendo observados.Nem por isso o chocolateiro parou o que estava fazendo.Charlie era seu, não deles. Estava apenas se deleitando com aquele que por direito lhe pertencia, seu amado, seu herdeiro. Eles eram apenas a bagagem que Charlie havia trazido junto quando veio para a fábrica e Wonka não fazia mais a menor questão de ter-lhes a simpatia. O único ser vivo capaz de realmente atingi-lo fundo era aquele rapaz lindo que estava sentado em seu colo.Slugworth até tentava, mas nunca conseguia muita coisa.E se Slugworth que era seu irmão e tinha consigo uma grande e complicada história em comum não conseguia atingi-lo em grande coisa os Buckets com certeza não conseguiriam.Era, alias, mais prudente que eles nem tentassem se não quisessem comprar uma briga que jamais teriam condições de ganhar.

--- Se isso continuar do jeito que está vou arruinar esse vestido caríssimo.- murmurou Charlie numa voz sensualmente rouca.

--- Não se preocupe com isso querido.Vou lhe arranjar outros de qualquer maneira, minha Alice.- murmurou Wonka beijando levemente o pescoço de sua jovem e amada boneca de porcelana.Tinha escolhido aquele vestido para Charlie justamente porque ele lhe lembrava a Alice do seu livro favorito: "Alice no País das Maravilhas".

Charlie era sua delicada Alice, andando perdida e confusa pelo seu mundo maravilhoso de sonhos sem sentido e de estranha lógica.

Charlie começou a ronronar suavemente e Wonka achou o ronronar de prazer do jovem adorável.Charlie sentiu o desejo firme do tutor pressionar-se contra as rendas de sua saia. Wonka corou violentamente.Ainda não tinha coragem para ir até o fim com aquilo, mas nem por isso seu corpo deixava de clamar por aquela intimidade final e absoluta.Charlie corou também, numa demonstração de pura inocência.Tinha certo receio, mas se Wonka quisesse cederia a ele. Havia algo de excitante em admitir que seu corpo pertencia completamente aos caprichos de seu tutor. Charlie estremecia de satisfação quando pensava nisso.

Joe se sentiu muito triste ao ver Charlie e Wonka juntos. Triste porque sabia que no mundo todo, pouquíssimas pessoas teriam aquilo que via nos olhos deles.Ele mesmo tinha certeza de que nunca teria com alguém aquele vínculo que era mais do que cumplicidade, mais do que uma simples união. Estranhamente Joe achou a visão de seu neto vestido daquela forma e sentado no colo de Wonka algo de extrema beleza e um sorriso maroto Joe admitiu para si mesmo que aquele vestido estranho e antiquado tinha caído muito bem no neto.

Josefina não agüentou o choque e se recostou numa parede, procurando algo em que se apoiar. A velha dama deslizou até o chão molemente, desmaiando.

Augustus foi acudir Josefina. O jovem Gloop estava chocado, mas por não ser da família Bucket não chegava a estar tão afetado assim pela cena estranha que se desenrolava na frente deles. Helena estava chocada o suficiente para ficar paralisada, com as mãos tampando a boca, os olhos arregalados e vidrados.

Mas era George quem estava mais abalado.O idoso senhor estava mais pálido que uma vela, tremulo de pura raiva acumulada. Joe foi ajudar a acudir sua esposa, preocupado.

George tinha ganas de matar Wonka e Charlie. Wonka por ser um pervertido, Charlie por ter jogado na lama a honra da família.

Joe não foi capaz de segurar George. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, George entrou na sala do jantar abruptamente, furioso.

Charlie ficou muito chocado e sem graça de ser flagrado pelo avô na situação em que estava.Saiu do colo do tutor quase num pulo e tremeu de puro nervosismo.

Wonka permaneceu calmo e impassível sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar alto até mesmo quando George puxou a toalha de mesa rendada derrubando toda a louça do jantar no chão e pegando nas mãos uma das facas prateadas que antes jaziam sobre a mesa.

--- Ouch! Que pena...a louça era tão linda. Levei tanto tempo para escolhê-la. –comentou Wonka ao ver os pratos quebrados no chão, ignorando completamente o homem furioso e armado a sua frente.

--- Seu pervertido maldito!Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!- berrou George enfurecido, tremulo.

--- Jura?- disse Wonka provocativamente.

Charlie ficou exasperado em ver que mesmo naquela situação seu tutor se divertia em implicar com George.

Wonka estava muito aborrecido em ter seu primeiro encontro estragado por George. Nem tivera a oportunidade de saber o que Charlie ia achar do que tinha feito especialmente para o jantar e nem de tirar o jovem para dançar.Sem contar que estivera muito feliz em ter Charlie em seu colo antes daquele velho ridículo entrar na sala.Então George queria acabar com sua raça usando uma faca de mesa...pois bem, o jeito era deixar o velho tentar.

Charlie não sabia o que era pior: a fúria de seu avô ou a indiferença solene que Wonka demonstrava ter por aquela situação catastrófica.

Joe logo entrou na sala para tentar deter George. Helena e Augustus ainda se ocupavam em acudir a desmaiada Josefina.

--- Larga essa faca homem!- Joe falou com firmeza para George.

--- Não! Eu vou matar essa bicha sem vergonha!Então era para isso que você queria meu neto seu sujo, safado.Desde quando você...você tem feito o menino que ajudei a criar fazer essa porqueira toda.- falou George transtornado.

--- Se eu por acaso perdesse meu tempo lhe explicando a verdade o senhor provavelmente não acreditaria.- disse Wonka para George exasperado. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual detestava as pessoas: elas só acreditavam naquilo em que queriam acreditar, só viam o que queriam ver.

--- Chega! Essa é minha vida pessoal! Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo...-falou Charlie irritado e magoado com toda aquela situação.

--- E você cale a boca! Você podia ter nos avisado do que estava acontecendo e nós teríamos te protegido desse tio tarado!Mas parece que você se acostumou a essa nojeira toda. Mas pode ficar sossegado que vamos te botar de novo nos eixos.Meu Deus... olhe só para suas roupas Charlie!- falou George raivoso, sendo segurado por Joe para que não voasse no pescoço de Wonka.

--- Perdoe-me. Fui motivo de grande discórdia, como presumi que ia acontecer.Sei que esse não era seu desejo.- disse Wonka para Charlie em uma voz polida e contrita.

--- Não há nada pelo que você tenha de pedir perdão. Eu estou aqui por que quero.Só lamento que o senhor seja insultado dessa forma dentro de sua própria casa. Lamento por toda essa situação estar acontecendo.- disse Charlie numa voz claramente abatida.

--- Chega George! Você vai acabar fazendo besteira. Vamos discutir isso tudo com calma.- propôs Joe que não estava mais conseguindo segurar o seu furioso irmão.

Doris, Thomas e um grupo de Oompa Loompas entraram no corredor dotado e tapete azul, todos aparentando estar muito tensos. Doris sabia que Wonka tinha planejado um jantar especial com Charlie, mas ela realmente tinha pensado que aquilo fosse apenas uma comemoração pela vitória de ambos sob Slugworth no reino de Pondcherry.Wonka não tinha contado a Oompa Loompa sobre o novo grau de intimidade que estava tendo com o herdeiro.Fora apenas através do relato de Thomas sobre o conteúdo do bilhete púrpura que ela ficou sabendo que agora Charlie e Wonka estavam juntos daquela forma.

Desde que ficara sabendo disso Doris começou a entender o significado daquilo que Wonka lhe tinha dito mais cedo naquele dia e concluiu que estava certa ao prever algo ruim vindo daquelas palavras.Wonka podia não aparentar, mas estava ponderando algo terrivelmente sério desde que voltara do reino de Pondcherry.

Doris ficou exasperada ao ver a situação desagradável que tinha se formado na frente da porta e dentro da sala do jantar. Ordenou que levassem Josefina para a enfermaria da fábrica e Helena junto com Augustus foram junto, preocupados.

Thomas não escondeu seu choque ao ver Joe segurando um possesso George, que por acaso tinha uma faca nas mãos.Doris entrou na sala do jantar decidida a tentar amenizar aquela situação horrível em que seu chefe se encontrava.

George se desvencilhou de Joe.

Joe caiu no chão com um baque.

O que se seguiu foi muito rápido.Wonka se levantou da cadeira onde estava, para de alguma forma se defender de George, que se precipitou em sua direção com a faca nas mãos.Planejava usar magia para se esquivar com facilidade do ataque do velho senhor.

Charlie, que não sabia que seu tutor não corria verdadeiro perigo com aquele ataque e que pretendia evitá-lo com magia, tentou por reflexo deter o avô segurando lhe a mão que detinha a faca e entrando na frente de Wonka. Cego em sua ira, George intensificou a força de seu ataque num átimo de segundo.

A faca acabou cravada num dos ombros de Charlie, que começou a sangrar profusamente.

--- Ahhh...- gemeu Charlie de dor pela faca que estava firmemente fincada em seu ombro, bem em cima de sua clavícula.

--- Charlie! Você está bem? Doris! Doris, chame os médicos aqui! Rápido! – começou a falar Wonka em um frenesi de preocupação. Doris saiu rápida da sala para cumprir o que lhe tinha sido ordenado.

Charlie se sentou no chão. O ferimento doía bastante, era fundo, mas não algo realmente grave.O vestido negro disfarçava o manchar do sangue que saia de seu ombro ferido.

--- Tudo bem. Eu...eu estou bem... Isso dói bastante, mas não vai me matar, ok. Fique calmo.- disse Charlie tentando tranqüilizar o tutor que se sentou ao seu lado, o amparando.

---Você não precisava ter feito uma loucura dessas...eu...eu ia me desviar. Prometa que não vai fazer nada assim novamente!- disse Wonka com a voz transtornada de preocupação.

--- Não vou prometer nada.Não precisa ficar preocupado...já disse que não foi nada grave.Daqui a pouco chegam os médicos e eles vão tirar essa coisa do meu ombro e tudo vai ficar bem de novo.- disse Charlie numa voz calma, mas dolorida.

George estava paralisado. Não acreditava que tinha ferido o neto.Joe se levantou do chão com dificuldade.

--- Viu George...você acabou fazendo asneira. Fico feliz que não tenha sido uma asneira irreversível.Já pensou se essa faca entra um pouco mais abaixo do ombro esquerdo do Char, aonde essa coisa ia pegar?- disse Joe tentando ser sensato, mas na verdade profundamente irritado com George.

--- E...eu...eu não queria machucar o Charlie! Eu não queria ferir meu neto.Foi um acidente.- murmurou George contrito.

--- Um acidente que aconteceu porque você tentou atacar alguém com uma faca na mão George.E isso não é coisa que se faça!- disse Joe com firmeza.

Joe olhou para o neto. A melancolia que sentiu ao ver seu neto ferido ao lado de quem amava foi arrasadora.Esperava que com o tempo Josefina e George pudessem aceitar o fato de que o neto amava tanto um outro homem, bem mais velho, a ponto de receber uma facada acidental por causa dele.

Os médicos Oompa loompas chegaram na sala. Logo Charlie foi levado para a enfermaria da fábrica.Durante toda aquela noite na enfermaria Wonka não saiu do lado do rapaz.Tinha a perfeita noção que o ferimento de Charlie era em parte sua culpa e também a certeza de que assim que as coisas se acalmassem a situação seria pior. Wonka já havia previsto que iria entrar em conflito com os Bucket, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão cedo.Charlie amava muito a família, sempre amaria.Fazer dele o centro daquele conflito era injusto e só o traria dor emocional.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yumi voltou do carnaval e com mais um capítulo de The Sweetest Thing! Fazendo sempre o possível para dar a seus leitores atualizações rápidas...

A família de Charlie mostra a que veio! Tava demorando! George fez besteira e agora haja paciência pra ver se a zorra tem conserto. Bem, no próximo capítulo a saga continua...

A receptividade que esse fic tem tido ta cada dia mais me surpreendendo. Poxa...tenho 55 reviews, e sete pessoas colocaram essa fic como suas favoritas!Wow! Arigato a todos que tornaram isso possível, me sinto honrada por tamanha atenção a uma obra tão inusitada.

Agradeço as reviews e aos votos de bom carnaval que recebi de **Anya **(agradeço muito a menção que fez ao meu fic em seu LJ! Espero que tenha se divertido muito na praia e que os cisos tenham te deixado em paz! Quanto a Wonka...ele é imprevisível mesmo e não posso adiantar nada de suas futuras ações. Mas espero continuar surpreendendo você !) **Carola Weasley** ( obrigado pelos elogios! Eu, cruel? Poxa...só um pouquinho hehehehehe. Se não torturar os personagens a história não tem graça!Já a sua dúvida...bem...garanto que será respondida pelo fic...aguarde.) **Eowin Symbelmine** ( você não tem noção de como fiquei satisfeita dessa cena em particular ter tido esse impacto em você! Ela foi difícil de escrever, mesmo porque escrever qualquer cena erótica de forma sutil é muito complicado.Muito obrigado! Acho tão legal que você e sua irmã leiam o fic! Deve ser legal ter com alguém tão próximo esses gostos em comum! Alias, mande um beijo para a **Arween Granger** e agradeça a ela por também estar acompanhando meu trabalho. Espero conseguir alcançar suas expectativas quanto ao lemon dos dois!)

Agradeço também á minhas betas e fadas de inspiração que tenho em minha vida: **Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan**. Não a palavras com as quais possa agradecer o apoio e paciência de vocês!

E a todos os leitores que embarcam nessa viagem ficcional comigo. Todo escritor escreve para além de si mesmo e sem os leitores o ato de escrever teria bem menos graça. Arigato gosaima.

Kisses and chocolate flavor joy!

Yumi Sumeragi

Os:Atualmente estou escrevendo um projeto em paralelo a The Sweetest Thing que infelizmente não será postado neste site, por se tratar do meu primeiro fic original, chamado Intolerância. Ainda não o publiquei, por estar muito no começo de sua trama, mas adoraria que vocês o lessem no futuro. Assim que achar onde e ver quando publicá-lo, vou avisar ok.Se puderem me dar dicas de lugares abertos a esse tipo de fic eu ficaria muito agradecida, pois não conheço muitos e queria ver qual seria melhor...

Obrigado!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16- Festa de sombra

No dia que se seguiu Charlie já estava melhor. A faca tinha sido retirada de seu ombro e fora medicado para não sentir dor.O jovem não sabia o que fazer, ou como encarar novamente sua mãe, vó Josefina ou o avô George.Estava muito confuso.O seu pior medo tinha se transformado em realidade: sua família e Wonka estavam num sério conflito.

O chocolateiro ficou ao seu lado, mas por mais que tentasse agir como se nada tivesse acontecido Charlie notava que ele estava taciturno. Wonka fez questão que os preparativos para a festa de vitória continuassem, mesmo que o clima na fábrica não fosse nada festivo.Ele queria mostrar a Charlie que tudo continuava como era antes e que por isso o rapaz não precisava se preocupar. O problema era que nada estava do jeito que era antes. Podia se sentir uma tensão estranha pairando no ar que estava deixando até mesmo os Oompa-loompas irritadiços.

Joe, George, Josefina e Helena se sentaram para ter uma séria conversa de família. A verdade era que também internamente a família Bucket estava dividida.Joe e Georgina não viam mal algum nas escolhas do neto, desde que ele estivesse feliz. Helena como sempre se esquivava de emitir uma opinião, se mantendo neutra diante do impasse em que estava sua família. George e Josefina eram contra os caminhos que a vida do neto estava tomando e queriam se possível afastar ele da influência de Wonka.

Joe sentiu falta da antiga união da família.Por mais que tentassem não conseguiam chegar a um consenso.Josefina chorava compulsivamente. George propôs que mandassem o rapaz para um colégio ou universidade bem longe dali, em regime de internato.Georgina estava ainda adoentada e mesmo se não estivesse não ia propor algo coerente no meio daquela discussão.Helena assistia a tudo quieta, sem saber o que poderia dizer.

Sobrou a Joe a tarefa de tentar defender os interesses do neto no meio daquela discussão.

Com toda a paciência que lhe restava (que era grande, mas também não era infinita) Joe tentou argumentar que Charlie já tinha idade o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões.E também tentou argumentar temas que deixavam a família toda desconfortável, como o fato de atualmente dependerem da generosidade de Wonka.Viviam na fábrica do homem e tudo que tinham era concedido por ele. Se fossem se voltar contra Wonka tinham que pelo menos encarar o fato de que teriam de sair dali, com a mão na frente e a outra atrás.Outro tema desconfortável que Joe usou foi o fato de Charlie ter defendido Wonka durante a briga do dia anterior e de que antes da família chegar e estragar o encontro dos dois ambos pareciam estar gostando muito do que estavam fazendo.

Exasperado e triste Joe viu que seu argumentos não tinham o menor efeito sobre Josefina e George. Josefina insistia que Wonka devia ter influenciado mal seu neto e George levantava com ardor a hipótese de que Wonka já fazia "coisas ilícitas" com o neto há muito tempo.Helena não pareceria querer se envolver, com medo de desagradar alguém.

Wonka esperou Charlie dormir para ir conversar com Doris em seu escritório.

--- Como vamos lidar com esse abacaxi Wonka? Os Buckets estão a horas discutindo entre si e pelo que vi a maioria deles não é receptivo a idéia de você estar tão íntimo do Charlie...- disse Doris com pragmatismo.

--- Eu já esperava que eles não fossem aceitar a situação Doris. De uma forma ou de outra esse tipo de conflito entre eu e eles ia aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, por um ou outro já havia dito...eles não querem que Charlie tenha minha influência. – disse Wonka com ar exausto. Ficara tão preocupado com Charlie ferido que tinha sido drenado de boa parte de suas energias.

--- É. Eu sei. O que quero saber é o que você pretende fazer pra solucionar isso.Estou preocupada com aquela conversa que tivemos, em que você me falou algo sobre libertar borboletas que estão presas dentro de mãos em concha. Algo me diz que você está pensando besteira Willy.- disse Doris soturnamente.

--- Eu não estou pensando besteira Doris. Na verdade eu tomei uma decisão que vai evitar que Charlie se fira mais por minha causa. E de certa forma é a única maneira de fazê-lo honrando as promessas que fiz.Quero que você faça um relatório detalhado da fábrica, me dizendo que partes dela podem operar independentemente, sem a minha coordenação.-disse Wonka calmamente.

--- O que você vai fazer com esse relatório William Wonka?- perguntou Doris de um jeito comicamente maternal.

--- Estou num beco sem saída Doris. Não posso perder Charlie, simplesmente não posso. Está além das minhas capacidades renunciar a ele.E mesmo assim essa nossa nova proximidade só o está ferindo. Ferindo porque mesmo com todo o estímulo do mundo eu não tenho coragem de dar a ele um relacionamento adulto, ferindo porque eu o estou colocando no centro de uma briga entre eu e a família que ele ama.O avô dele deu sem querer uma facada nele Doris e isso por minha culpa!Sem contar que ele não me conhece.Ele só conhece uma parte muito limitada de mim e da minha fábrica.Será que o que ele sente por mim é realmente incondicional?Porque francamente Doris eu **preciso muito** que seja algo incondicional!-disse Wonka com profunda seriedade.Precisava também desabafar um pouco.Tinha tomado uma decisão séria e definitiva a respeito do que ia fazer, uma decisão que não informaria nem a Doris, nem a ninguém.Isso o deixava de certa forma um pouco tenso.

--- Willy...eu realmente não sei como te ajudar nessa situação. Isso porque nem mesmo eu te conheço a fundo, portanto não sei o que dizer para confortá-lo.Se soubesse o que dizer, eu diria. Tudo o que sei de você é o que meu povo sabe: que devo confiar na sua generosidade e que você é nosso salvador.Você nunca, nunca falhou para conosco e nos deu um lar seguro e bom.Sei que cumpre suas promessas e que prometeu ao meu povo que sempre seria gentil e justo conosco e que nos daria segurança e felicidade.Para mim, isso é o bastante.-disse Doris com sinceridade.

--- Obrigado.E não se preocupe. Apenas faça o que lhe pedi Doris.Por favor.- disse Wonka com seriedade e gentileza.

--- Vou fazer. Hoje mesmo você terá em mãos o relatório sobre as partes independentes da fábrica.-disse Doris decidida a ajudar o chefe naquele momento difícil.Queria muito que Wonka e Charlie fossem felizes juntos. Eles mereciam.

--- Muito obrigado Doris.- disse Wonka cansado. Estava exausto demais até mesmo para dar seus costumeiros sorrisos artificiais.

Doris se retirou do escritório. Wonka ficou lá ainda mais um tempo, olhando pela janela o mundo a seus pés, o mundo que detestava. Charlie tinha sido seu erro mais doce.Jamais deveria tê-lo conhecido.

Saiu do escritório, andando sem rumo pelas salas de sua fábrica. Conhecia todas elas como a palma de sua mão. Aquele tinha sido o mundo que criara para nunca mais se ferir de novo, era o mundo onde só sua paixão por seu trabalho, que sempre fora sua motivação e obsessão, o guiava. Andou durante muito tempo, pensando.Estava triste por ter chegado tão cedo a hora de libertar a borboleta que segurava entre as mãos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto Wonka caminhava sem rumo pela fábrica Charlie, vestido numa camisola branca, andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto da enfermaria.Estava tentando articular algo bem convincente e tranqüilizador para falar com a família a respeito de tudo o que tinha acontecido.Queria ter a oportunidade de falar com Violet a respeito, mas simplesmente não podia sair da fábrica e ir se encontrar com ela enquanto estivesse em observação por causa do seu ferimento.Charlie queria mais do que nunca os conselhos da amiga. Violet de um jeito ou de outro sempre falava de uma forma que o fazia se sentir mais seguro e corajoso.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta do seu quarto na enfermaria.

--- Pode entrar. – falou Charlie casualmente.

--- Você está bem Charlie? Eu soube do que aconteceu. Que situação terrível!–disse Veruca entrando no quarto e abraçando o jovem.

--- Estou bem Veruca. Meu ferimento não foi grave.Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.- disse Charlie se desvencilhando delicadamente do abraço da menina.

--- Oh Charlie. Disponha.Vim te fazer um pouco de companhia, se você não estiver muito cansado. Imaginei que pudesse estar se sentindo sozinho.- disse Veruca se sentando numa beirada da cama de enfermaria em que Charlie devia estar deitado de repouso

--- Um pouco. Ninguém de minha família veio saber do meu estado desde ontem.Achei isso tão estranho.Fiquei um pouco triste, mas entendo o lado o tempo espero que eles lidem melhor com a situação.Amo minha família e preciso dar a eles chance de entenderem minhas escolhas.- disse Charlie se sentando ao lado de Veruca.

--- Ou isso ou você pode repensar sua escolhas Charlie.Nunca se é tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Você tem que ponderar suas prioridades, o que vale ou não a pena.- disse Veruca com tato.

--- Eu não vou mudar de idéia Veruca.- declarou Charlie casualmente.

--- Mas e se for impossível conciliar sua família e essa...situação?Se eles não aceitarem e declararem que você tem de decidir qual dos dois manter, ele ou sua família? – perguntou Veruca pensativa.

--- Espero de todo o coração não ter de fazer isso.Espero que não façam isso comigo, que não me obriguem a ter de escolher entre minha família e meu amor.- declarou Charlie tristemente.

--- Mas se você tiver que escolher? – insistiu Veruca.

Charlie ficou calado por algum tempo, pensando na pergunta de Veruca.Se por um lado não queria deixar de lado sua amorosa família, de outro não queria abandonar aquele que amava.Sua família estava unida, tinham uns aos outros. Wonka não tinha ninguém, só a fábrica e os Oompa-loompas.Tinha feito uma promessa ao tutor de que se comprometeria para sempre.Tinha insistido para que Wonka lhe desse a chance de mostrar que era digno de confiança.

Parecia desonesto o ato de voltar atrás em suas promessas. Jamais abandonaria sua família na miséria, mas não podia voltar atrás no pacto que fizera com o tutor. Sua mãe era nova, estava apaixonada e podia ter outros filhos.Seus avós tinham uns aos outros para se ajudar e fazer companhia.Sua família não precisava tanto de sua presença, não dependia de si emocionalmente.Eles poderiam aprender a viver sem Charlie, por mais que fossem ficar feridos e magoados se o neto os abandonasse.Mas quem confortaria seu solitário tutor?Se abandonasse Wonka depois de tudo aquilo que fizera e dissera a ele o estaria arruinando emocionalmente.

Charlie imaginava que na melhor das hipóteses seu tutor até daria um jeito de se levantar e continuar a viver depois de algum tempo de profunda tristeza, mas tinha certeza que se isso acontecesse ele não confiaria nunca mais em pessoa alguma e se mergulharia em trabalho árduo e ininterrupto, nunca mais cogitando a possibilidade de sair da fábrica algum dia.Os Oompa-loompas o ajudariam em tudo o que fosse possível, mas Wonka não se abriria com eles e continuaria a ser apenas o salvador gentil e esquivo que era para o povo deles.Provavelmente esse abandono deixaria marcas emocionais mais profundas e Wonka não fosse mais ser tão alegre quanto antes. Mas isso era cogitar a melhor das possibilidades de ele, no caso, ter força suficiente para se levantar depois de ser deixado. Havia sempre a possibilidade assustadora e muito provável dele não conseguir agüentar ser abandonado e perder a vontade de viver, ou entrar em colapso, ou outra coisa do gênero.E o que era pior...acabar sendo considerado incapaz de se cuidar e cair nas garras de seu odiado irmão Mordred Slugworth. Só de pensar em Slugworth com seu tutor nas mãos fez Charlie estremecer de puro horror.

Se abandonasse Wonka, Charlie sabia que teria de deixar a fábrica para sempre e desistir de ser herdeiro do chocolateiro.Isso seria o mais certo e o mais justo, uma vez que abandonar Wonka e ainda por cima querer impor sua presença e de sua família na fábrica seria uma espécie de tortura que o chocolateiro definitivamente não merecia. E isso seria um verdadeiro "nunca mais". Nunca mais teria a presença benévola daquele que amava, nunca mais tocaria os sedosos cabelos vermelhos dele, sentiria o cheiro de jasmins e chocolate de sua pele ou os carinhos de suas mãos enluvadas.Nunca mais lhe ouviria a voz, criaria doces ao seu lado ou teriam esgrimas verbais engraçadas. Nunca mais o veria eufórico andando de um lado pro outro pela fábrica, num puro frenesi criativo. Nunca mais veria os olhos violetas dele brilhando como ametistas e perderia seu mais caro amigo.Seria dizer um adeus definitivo a aquele que sempre seria seu único amor.

Charlie não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer isso, nem mesmo por sua amada família.

--Charlie!- falou Veruca, trazendo o jovem de volta a realidade que o cercava.

--- Ahhh. Me desculpe. Estava pensando sobre sua pergunta Veruca. – disse Charlie olhando para a garota.

--- E? – perguntou Veruca curiosa.

--- Cheguei a uma resposta para ela. Minha família sempre terá meu apoio, nunca a deixarei cair na miséria.Mas tenho que encarar o fato de que ela não precisa tanto de mim quanto meu tutor precisa.Eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la.Se tiver de fazer essa escolha horrível, eu escolho Wonka.Mesmo porque eu tenho certeza de que não conseguiria viver e ser feliz longe dele.- disse Charlie um pouco aliviado por ter chegado a uma resposta para a pergunta de Veruca. Tinha certeza de que uma vez que tinha decidido sua prioridade poderia agir da forma mais correta possível.

--- Você ama ele tanto assim?Tem certeza? Olhe Charlie, lembra de quando nós viemos á fábrica pela primeira vez? Wonka mostrou claramente que pode ser cruel naquela ocasião.Eu não queria falar isso com você antes, mas acho que tem uma razão para o Mike Teve ter enlouquecido.Nós éramos mal educados sim, mas nenhum de nós realmente irritou Wonka.Só o Mike Teve. Você não acha muita coincidência que ele tenha tido enlouquecido e matado os pais anos depois?- disse Veruca em voz baixa.

--- Mike Teve já era um menino agressivo e destrutivo, pelo que eu me lembre Veruca. Sim, Wonka tem um lado meio...sádico as vezes...mas nunca faria mal a uma criança, mesmo se essa criança fosse terrível.Wonka pode ter dado o pior dos castigos a Mike, mas tenho certeza que ele não ia ferir o rapaz. - disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Você confia demais numa pessoa que é muito fechada e misteriosa. Devia ter mais cautela.- alertou Veruca.

--- Mesmo se eu tivesse cautela Veruca, de que me adiantaria.- disse Charlie um pouco exasperado.

--- Charlie...eu não acho certo você virar as costas para sua família. Eles querem só o melhor para você. – tentou argumentar a menina.

--- Eu sei disso. Não quero deixar minha família, por isso falei que não quero ser forçado a fazer uma escolha.Se possível gostaria que tudo se resolvesse de forma calma, lúcida e que eu pudesse manter ambos ao meu lado. – disse Charlie um pouco exasperado.

--- Posso...fazer uma pergunta um tanto pessoal. É que eu ouvi sua família conversando hoje...sabe como é, eu trabalho no quarto de Georgina e é impossível não ouvir o que eles falam na ante –sala dos quartos.- disse Veruca um pouco embaraçada.

--- Claro. – disse Charlie sem entender o porque da garota estar tão sem graça.

--- Ouvi seus avós levantarem uma possibilidade...que me deixou desconfortável e muito preocupada com você. Eles falaram que talvez, bem, que o mais provável era que o relacionamento entre você e o senhor Wonka tivesse começado já há muito tempo e de uma forma ( como vou dizer...) não legalmente aprovada.- disse Veruca com extremo tato.

Charlie caiu num incontrolável ataque de riso.Aquilo era o cúmulo do ridículo! Traduzindo as palavras de Veruca para termos leigos o resumo era esse: sua família estava acusando Wonka de pedofilia. E isso era tão plausível quanto Slugworth se tornar santo!

--- Charlie!Charlie! O que...- começou a dizer Veruca, chocada com o ataque de riso do rapaz.

--- Me desculpe o riso, mas desta vez minha família pirou na batatinha. Isso é um completo absurdo. Até a dias atrás Wonka era completamente não receptivo a contato físico.E quando digo isso, digo qualquer contato físico incluindo até mesmo simples apertos de mão.E isso é o tipo de coisa que sempre ficou bem óbvia a respeito dele.A resposta da sua pergunta é não, Wonka nunca teve um relacionamento "não legalmente aprovado" comigo.- disse Charlie ainda se recuperando do ataque de riso.

No fundo o jovem estava fulo com sua família, por eles terem cogitado uma coisa daquelas a respeito de seu tutor.Se Wonka ficasse sabendo dessa "hipótese" da família Bucket ficaria furioso e com toda razão.Seu ferimento no ombro começou a doer.

--- Que bom. Fico mais tranqüila sabendo disso.- disse Veruca com uma voz carinhosa.

--- Vou descansar um pouco agora.Obrigado por ter vindo me ver.- disse Charlie de forma cortês.

--- Faço isso porque gosto de você Char.Muito, muito mais do que como uma amiga.Gostaria que você me desse uma chance de mostrar o que é o amor de verdade, entre um homem e uma mulher.Um amor que não vai ofender sua família e sim deixá-la feliz.- disse Veruca de forma quase suplicante.

Antes que Charlie pudesse pensar num numa resposta apropriada para dar a Veruca o rapaz viu Wonka entrar no quarto da enfermaria com uma expressão esbanjava sarcasmo.

--- Olá raio de sol. Olá Verruga, pensei que você fosse auxiliar de enfermagem de Georgina e que devesse estar lá cuidando daquela idosa dama.- disse Wonka com um sorriso artificial.

--- Eu vim só ver como o Charlie estava. Ele é meu amigo.- disse Veruca de forma conciliadora.

--- Então você já viu. Pode voltar ao seu trabalho.Xô!- disse Wonka sem muita paciência.

Veruca saiu do quarto com uma expressão claramente contrariada.

--- Você está terrível hoje.- disse Charlie ao tutor assim que Veruca saiu.

--- Desculpe-me.Tive uma overdose de situações desagradáveis hoje.- disse Wonka se sentando na beiradinha da cama do jovem aprendiz.

--- Eu também.Tudo bem, é compreensível que você esteja de mal humor. Também não estou numa de minhas melhores formas.- disse Charlie casualmente, sendo indulgente para com seu amado chocolateiro.

--- Seu braço parou de doer? – perguntou Wonka de forma infantil.

--- Ainda dói um pouquinho, mas vai passar.- disse Charlie sorrindo. Toda vez que via o tutor com aquele ar vulnerável sentia-se derreter por dentro.

--- Se precisar de algo é só me pedir.- disse Wonka solícito.

--- Preciso que você tenha MUITA paciência com a minha família nesse momento.- disse Charlie com o humor um pouco melhor.

--- Eu estou tentando no meu máximo suportar alguns deles.- disse Wonka exasperado.

--- Obrigado. Tem certeza que quer manter essa história de festa por aqui mesmo com essa situação horrível acontecendo? – perguntou Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Sim. O clima pode estar ruim entre nós que moramos aqui, mas nossos colaboradores não têm culpa do que nos aconteceu e merecem uma festa como recompensa aos esforços que tiveram nos ajudando.De qualquer forma espero que até o final dessa semana tudo aqui esteja pelo menos mais calmo. –disse Wonka casualmente.

--- Tomara.- murmurou Charlie se deitando na cama.

--- Amanhã mesmo vou terminar de fazer o remédio de sua avó Georgina e ela vai estar curada em dois tempos.- disse Wonka querendo dar ao aprendiz pelo menos uma boa notícia.

--- Que bom...assim pelo menos nos livramos de um problema.- disse Charlie sinceramente aliviado.

--- Charlie...sendo um pouco intrometido...o que você e Veruca andaram conversando? Eu não pude deixar de ouvir mesmo que sem querer a última coisa que ela disse sobre você conhecer junto com ela o "amor entre um homem e uma mulher" e...ouvir isso me deixou bastante desconfortável.- disse Wonka com tato.

--- Fico feliz que você tenha algum ciúme de mim, chocolateiro fantástico.Veruca veio ver se eu estava bem e me contar como anda minha família. Na verdade ela foi muito útil, pois me fez pensar sobre quais são minhas prioridades caso eu tenha que fazer uma escolha difícil.Eu realmente considero Veruca uma boa colega, mas nada mais do que isso.Nunca trocaria você por ela.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- É...eu fiquei com certo...ciúme de você.Ela é muito bonita e sem dúvida uma opção amorosa que sua família iria aprovar.Acho que estou me tornando terrivelmente possessivo...- comentou Wonka pensativo.

--- Não tem problema você ficar possessivo...eu também estou tendo essa tendência ultimamente.- disse Charlie brincalhão.

Wonka sorriu.

--- Vou ir trabalhar e deixar você descansar um pouco.Fique tranqüilo que até o final da semana tudo estará melhor, prometo.- disse Wonka com estremo carinho, cobrindo seu aprendiz.

--- Posso pedir para que você fique aqui comigo até eu cair no sono?- perguntou Charlie cansado.

--- Claro.Eu fico aqui com você, querido.- disse Wonka acariciando com vagar a testa e cabelos do rapaz, num gesto repleto de ternura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dias se passaram e a data da festa se fez presente.Georgina foi curada e a beberagem Oompa Loompa oferecida aos Bucket.Joe aceitou a bebida de bom grado, assim como Helena.Josefina e George se recusaram veementemente a tomar a bebida da cultura Oompa-loompa que os tornaria imunes ao envelhecimento durante mais de trezentos anos.Ambos estavam relutantes em aceitar qualquer coisa que viesse do chocolateiro fantástico. A família Bucket continuava num insolúvel embate entre os defensores do relacionamento de Charlie e os opositores do mesmo.Helena como sempre se mantinha calada e neutra na questão sem nunca brigar nem com o filho nem com o resto da família.

Wonka procurou não cruzar o caminho da família de Charlie por todos os dias que se seguiram. O chocolateiro andava de um lado para o outro atarefadíssimo, dedicando uma especial e fora do comum atenção aos relatórios que Doris lhe trazia em abundância.Geralmente Wonka detestava passar o dia lendo relatórios administrativos, porém ele estava naquela semana dedicando muito mais atenção em regular e adaptar o funcionamento de certos setores da fábrica do que em propriamente criar seus deliciosos doces. Isso era um mau sinal, ou ao menos assim pensava Doris que a tudo assistia com calada lealdade. Charlie saiu da enfermaria, mas mesmo assim apenas avô Joe e Helena tiveram a atitude de ir falar com o rapaz.

Charlie relutou um pouco em ir ver Georgina, temeroso de aparecer na ante-sala dos quartos da família e ser visto por George ou Josefina, desencadeando assim mais uma horrível discussão.Porém o jovem se viu vencido pela preocupação que tinha para com a avó e foi vê-la às escondidas, num horário que sabia ser improvável ser visto pois sabia que nesse horário seus "avós problema" iriam estar na igreja.

Georgina parecia bem melhor e já ensaiava uns passinhos pelo quarto afora.Ela ficou muito feliz em ver o neto. Charlie levou para ela um par de asas de pano cor de rosa, para que a avó pudesse se vestir de fada.E talvez por certo despeito para com George o jovem admitiu a avó Georgina que era verdade que ele estava namorando a "moça bonita dona da fábrica".

Georgina adorou saber aquilo e deu ao neto mil conselhos hilários sobre como agir num namoro com uma moça de família.Charlie saiu mais animado da visita á avó.

Veruca ouviu toda a conversa entre Charlie e Georgina.Ficou furiosa ao ver que o plano de Slugworth não tinha dado resultados e ao ver que Charlie jamais seria seu.Resolveu que durante a festa iria agir por conta própria e usar do veneno letal e raro que por anos tinha guardado consigo para realizar a vingança que sonhava contra o chocolateiro fantástico.

Assim que pode sair da fábrica Charlie foi conversar com Violet e contou a amiga tudo o que tinha acontecido em detalhes.Violet ficou pasma, pois nunca imaginara que George fosse capaz de efetivamente partir para cima de alguém.

Violet quis pedir ao time de basquete que esquecesse e desistisse da festa, mas Charlie a impediu de fazer isso. Pareci questão de honra para Wonka dar essa festa em homenagem a seus colaboradores, custasse o que custasse.

Thomas não entendia muito bem o estado da família Bucket e ficou triste ao ver que Josefina, sua amiga e companheira de tricô parecia evitá-lo, como se o Oompa-loompa fosse um "aliado do inimigo".Essa lógica não deixava de ser válida, uma vez que Josefina começou a se empenhar em novenas para pedir para que a mente de seu neto se iluminasse e ele largasse o caminho do pecado para o qual estava sendo "guiado pela influência do chocolateiro".

Todos os Oompa-loompas estavam tensos com a situação entre Wonka e a família Bucket.E todos estavam claramente dispostos a tomar partido de Wonka naquela briga, uma vez que ele era o amado salvador de seu povo.

A noite caiu macia e agradável. Na fábrica todos os preparativos tinham sido feitos para tornar a festa algo memorável. O campo de doces, lugar escolhido para a comemoração, estava mais lindo do que nunca, com seu céu cingido de brilhantes estrelas e lua artificiais.

Charlie se aprontou para festa, apesar de não estar muito feliz. Como amuleto da sorte e também como forma de reforçar a sua decisão de ficar com Wonka frente a sua relutante família o jovem colocou sobre as roupas em estilo indiano costumeiras o casaco púrpura que tinha ganhado do tutor a dias atrás.

Wonka se arrumou com solene esmero, usando por cima de suas roupas usuais um sobretudo azul índigo que ia-lhe do pescoço até os pés, todo bordado em arabescos prateados. Nas mãos as luvas e a bengala.No topo da cabeça a cartola que tanto gostava.

Abriu a porta da fábrica para seus convidados com pontualidade britânica.

Violet e os meninos do time de basquete ficaram mesmerizados ao pisar no decorado campo de doces.Os Oompa-loompas se permitiram relaxar e aproveitar a festa, tocando cantando e dançando.Avô Joe e Helena participaram da festa como forma de apoiar Charlie.Georgina foi levada por Veruca para a festa numa cadeira de rodas.Avô George e avô Josefina se recusaram a participar das comemorações, permanecendo em seus quartos, ambos rezando por Charlie.

Wonka fingia se divertir, porém Charlie podia ver que o chocolateiro estava estranhamente tenso e melancólico.

--- Você não está aproveitando nada essa festa.- disse Charlie a Wonka casualmente.

--- Ora! Que absurdo!Claro que estou me divertindo estrelinha...- tentou enrolar Wonka, sem nenhum sucesso.

--- William Wonka...você é um péssimo mentiroso.- constatou Charlie.

--- Nunca consigo enganar você.Isso me exaspera!- disse Wonka em tom brincalhão.

--- Tente relaxar.Está tudo bem. Mesmo com metade da minha família contra eu ainda vou manter nosso pacto.E estou feliz com essa minha decisão de ficar com você haja o que houver.Quero ver você animado, dançando.- disse Charlie de forma doce e tranqüilizadora.

Wonka sorriu.

--- Errr... Charlie... aceita dançar comigo?- perguntou Wonka carinhosamente.

--- Claro.Nada me faria mais feliz.- disse Charlie tomando as mãos do chocolateiro nas suas.

Ao verem os dois chefes juntos os Oompa loompas começaram a tocar uma valsa.Violet não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o amigo valsar com o amado num cantinho do campo de doces.Os meninos do time de basquete tomaram aquilo como uma brincadeira e começaram a tentar "valsar" desajeitadamente uns com os outros, dando boas gargalhadas do resultado esquisito daquela valsa em cadeiras de rodas improvisada.

--- Quer valsar comigo Choc? –perguntou Violet brincalhona á gata, já que viu que tinha ficado sem par.

Em resposta Choc deu um miado de riso que Violet considerou um pouco triste, como se a gata estivesse perdida em lembranças.

Veruca ficou de olho em Wonka, procurando uma oportunidade de agir e concluir sua vingança sem ser vista. Num lugar tão cheio de espertos Oompa-loompas ficava difícil de se agir sem ser notada.Tinha de dar um jeito de ficar a sós com Wonka se queria realmente envenená-lo.

Joe valsou com a filha alegremente até que o para dela, Augustus, chegasse na festa e a tirasse para dançar.Bill, do time de basquete, tirou Georgina para dançar, o que deixou a idosa dama muito feliz.

Doris e Thomas dançaram também.Porém Doris não conseguia relaxar. Estava cheia de maus pressentimentos em relação a aquela festa e a seu patrão.Thomas também parecia sentir que havia algo estranho pairando no ar.

Wonka enlaçava o pescoço de Charlie suavemente, deixando que o aprendiz o guiasse não passos da dança. Repousou a cabeça delicadamente no ombro do jovem e fechou os olhos de íris violeta. Suspirou exausto e deliciado.Charlie tinha uma mão de Wonka na sua e a acariciava com ternura.A outra mão do rapaz segurava a cintura do chocolateiro com firmeza gentil.Dançavam próximos um do outro, praticamente abraçados.O olhar cinza de Charlie parecia perdido e pensativo enquanto ele segurava aquele que mais amava.Estava fazendo uma retrospectiva de todos os seus anos felizes na fábrica, relembrando seus melhores momentos ali e vendo sem espanto ou surpresa que o chocolateiro era parte de todos eles. Voltou a si para o momento presente, para a valsa que transcorria suave e para seu adorável parceiro de dança.Fechou os olhos.Sentiu-se em paz.

A valsa terminou com os aplausos de todos os participantes da comemoração.Wonka e Charlie demoraram ainda um bom tempo para se soltarem, relutantes de deixarem o calor um do outro.

Os amigos de Charlie logo cercaram-no, exigindo do jovem sua atenção.Wonka se afastou, evitando qualquer contato social.Não desgostava dos amigos de Charlie, mas mesmo assim não se sentia muito á vontade com eles por perto.Deixou que o aprendiz fosse conversar com Violet e os outros. Ficou olhando de longe, admirado de ver como Charlie era confiante e articulado.

Veruca se aproximou do chocolateiro, vendo que aquele podia ser o momento ideal para agir.Discretamente como uma sombra à menina pôs a gota letal de veneno no copo de licor de chocolate em que Wonka estivera bebendo.O sabor do licor que agora ocupava apenas metade do fino cálice de cristal disfarçaria muito bem o sabor sutilmente amargo do veneno.

Wonka tomou o copo nas mãos. Olhou para o conteúdo dele e ficou brincando com ele entre os dedos, distraidamente.Veruca fervia de expectativa, ficando furiosa ao ver que Wonka parecia bem mais interessado em brincar com o cálice do que em beber o licor.

Wonka começou a levar o copo aos lábios e...parou no meio desse ato, não bebendo nem uma gota.Ao invés disso ele se virou para Veruca, com uma expressão de quem tinha se lembrado de algo importante.

--- Ahhh. Lembrei. Verruga...ops...Veruca...poderia vir comigo por favor. Tenho que conversar com você á sós, a respeito de seu emprego e a respeito do estado de Georgina. Você poderia vir comigo até a uma sala aqui perto? Prometo só tomar um minutinho de seu tempo.- disse Wonka de forma teatral.

--- Como quiser, senhor Wonka. Seria um prazer conversar com o senhor.- disse Veruca bancando a boa moça.

Wonka ria internamente à medida que andava pelo campo de doces com Veruca em seu encalço. Como aquela menina podia ser tola a ponto de pensar que ele não perceberia?Claro que Wonka sabia muito bem que o cálice de licor que levava em uma das mãos estava envenenado.Pelo cheiro suave que sentira quando quase levara o cálice aos lábios Wonka sabia até mesmo que tipo de veneno Veruca tinha colocado ali.

Entrou numa das salas da fábrica de forma aleatória, que acabou sendo a biblioteca de uso comunal da fábrica.Veruca entrou na biblioteca em seguida.Era cômico vê-la tensa, ansiando para que tomasse logo o licor envenenado.

--- Bem...vim discutir alguns assuntos sérios com a senhorita ...etc. Primeiro e mais importante de todos os assuntos: envenenar o licor dos outros é muito feio. Coisa de menina malvada e sem educação.- disse Wonka com sarcasmo infantil.

Veruca ficou sem fala, estática. Tinha sido muito cuidadosa e discreta. Como Wonka podia saber o que ela tinha feito?

--- Segundo assunto: eu não admito a senhorita se insinuando para o Charlie. Ele é um bom menino, é puro e muito especial, merece ficar com uma pessoa que seja no mínimo tão boa quanto ele.E essa pessoa não sou eu e certamente não é você.Nós dois não preenchemos o perfil necessário para isso.- continuou Wonka de forma teatral e afetada.

--- Você é louco.Eu posso e vou fazer Charlie feliz. Não vai ser um pedófilo, uma aberração que nem você que vai me impedir.- disse Veruca irada, vendo seu plano dar errado.

--- Sua educação me surpreende Verruga. Você é o que eu ia dizendo...dê um olá para o seu chefe Slugworth. Já tive muitas experiências ruins com os capangas dele e definitivamente sei reconhecer quando fico frente á frente com um. Informo a senhorita que apesar do meu ar jovial e da minha aparência jovem e elegante eu não sou novinho e não nasci ontem.- disse Wonka com sarcasmo.

Veruca tremia de ódio.Wonka parecia se divertir horrores as custas da menina.

--- E o que você vai fazer?Você mesmo disse que não presta para o Charlie.- disse Veruca amargurada.

--- Boa pergunta. Eu realmente estava à procura de um pretexto para poder sair da vida de meu amado aprendiz de uma vez por todas, sem quebrar a promessa que fiz á ele. Eu fui tolo de aceitar o pacto com ele, muito tolo. Mas é tão difícil dizer não para Charlie.Meu egoísmo foi maior que me bom senso naquele momento, mas estou disposto a tudo para corrigir meu erro.Isso porque tenho a exata noção de que ele é bom demais para uma pessoa ferida e ruim como eu.- disse Wonka pensativo.

A biblioteca começou a ficar estranhamente escura.As sombras pareciam se acumular nos cantos das estantes e pareciam muito mais vivas do que deveriam.

--- Eu o amo.Mais apaixonadamente do que um dia amei minhas criações ou minha fábrica.Porém existem muitas coisas que sou incapaz de dar a ele, como uma vida familiar harmônica, por exemplo.E ele vai deixar de me amar quando eu começar a mostrar para ele os segredos da fábrica.Sei que vai.Ele é puro demais para aceitar certas coisas.E isso é algo que não posso admitir, é algo que não posso suportar.- falou Wonka para si mesmo, como se esquecesse à presença de Veruca frente a ele.

Veruca fez menção de sair da biblioteca, mas as sombras pareciam se fechar em frente a ela, barrando-lhe a passagem. A menina ficou aterrorizada. A biblioteca antes bela e iluminada agora estava em profundo breu, com as sombras agindo como perigosos peixes de treva nadando num mar piche.Não se sentia mais no ar o cheiro leve do chocolate, mas sim o cheiro ocre de um pântano.As estantes não eram mais visíveis e muito menos a porta podia ser divisada no meio de tanta escuridão. A única coisa que Veruca conseguia enxergar era Wonka, que brilhava de uma forma estranha, como se ele estivesse sendo iluminado por um fogo fátuo numa noite sem lua.

O chocolateiro exalava uma calma sinistra. Olhava para o cálice em suas mãos pensativo, ainda brincando com ele entre os dedos.

--- Sei que veneno você colocou aqui Veruca. Ele é letal e proporciona uma morte lenta e muito dolorosa.E não tem cura alguma.Nem mesmo a beberagem curativa Oompa-Loompa que fiz pode salvar alguém que esteja sobre a ação desse veneno raro.- falou Wonka para a menina assustada.

O chão, antes de firme mármore começou a ficar lodoso, como se fosse feito de areia movediça e lama.

--- O que está acontecendo! Me tire daqui...socorro...- gritou Veruca em pânico.

--- Que menina mais barulhenta!Acredite...ninguém vai te ouvir.Gritar é inútil, só vai me deixar irritado e ferir meus tímpanos.- disse Wonka com descaso e calma.

--- Seu...bruxo!- gritou Veruca pasma.

--- Sim, de certa forma eu sou um bruxo, obrigado pelo elogio.Sabe, fiquei tão feliz quando terminei de fazer a beberagem curativa Oompa-loompa e Charlie a tomou! Não consigo pensar em nada melhor do que Charlie lindo em sua aparência de dezessete anos e vivo por mais de trezentos anos!Eu bebi a beberagem, afinal Charlie não a tomaria se eu a não tomasse também.Até nisso ele foi imensurávelmente gentil. Sabia que os Oompa-Loompas só morrem quando se cansam de viver?Queria que fosse assim com Charlie, que ele só morresse quando estivesse cansado do mundo.Queria tanto poder viver com ele e ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse apenas como uma sombra zelosa!Mas vou feri-lo e não quero fazer isso, não posso agüentar ferir meu Charlie.Ele deve ser feliz, ele tem de ser feliz e isso ele só poderá ser se me esquecer, se ficar longe de mim. Porém eu não vou suportar ficar longe dele de forma alguma.- disse Wonka, parecendo se esquecer novamente da presença de Veruca na sala conforme avançava em suas palavras e ficar cada vez mais angustiado.

Veruca começou a afundar no chão lodoso do que antes fora a biblioteca.Ela tentava em voa sair do lugar e sentia mãos invisíveis puxa-la para baixo. Ela gritou o máximo que pôde, mas Wonka não pareceu escutar.

--- Obrigado por me dar um pretexto perfeito para poder deixar meu Charlie em paz Veruca.Uma morte lenta e dolorosa é exatamente aquilo que eu mereço, por vários motivos.- disse Wonka olhando para o cálice de licor em suas mãos com um sorriso doentio nos lábios.

--- Por...por favor..não...não me mate por favor.- suplicou Veruca ao chocolateiro, chorando.

--- Eu? Matar alguém? Nunca. Eu nunca faria isso.Não sou um assassino.**Eu** não vou fazer nada de mau para com você Veruca.Mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, todavia isso não quer dizer que o resto deles não vai fazer algo ruim com você.- disse Wonka impassível.

--- Eles? Quem são eles?- perguntou Veruca tremula, em pânico.

--- Os outros que moram aqui, é claro.Sou uma pessoa muito generosa e deixei muitos seres virem morar aqui comigo e me ajudarem na fábrica, além dos Oompa –loompas.Porém muitos desses seres não são muito pacíficos e definitivamente não gostam de meninas más, mentirosas e assassinas.- disse Wonka com descaso.

--- Eles vão te obedecer! Mande-os parar, por favor. Salve-me, por favor. Eu vou embora daqui e não chego perto de Charlie nunca mais. Eu juro. – disse a menina em pranto.

--- Por que eu faria isso, menina tola? Você acha que eu confio na sua palavra?Você mente e não tem honra, é uma assassina paga a mando do Slugworth. Não merece minha ajuda.- disse Wonka dando de ombros.

Veruca ainda tentou se apoiar no chão lodoso e sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Logo ela foi completamente tragada pela lama, até o último cachinho de cabelo.

Wonka andou pela biblioteca com desenvoltura, o chão sempre firme aos seus pés.Quando Wonka encostou-se a uma parede sentiu sobre os dedos enluvados o interruptor que ligava as luzes da biblioteca. Num estalido seco ele apertou o interruptor, fazendo a luz inundar o lugar, que se mostrava novamente belo e cheio de estantes.Não havia traços da presença de Veruca naquele ambiente.Era como se ela nunca tivesse estado ali e nada tivesse acontecido com ela.

Na outra mão Wonka segurava o frágil cálice de licor.

--- Essa é por você Charlie, meu querido.- disse Wonka erguendo um brinde solitário e bebendo de uma vez só o resto do licor de chocolate, sentindo o tom levemente amargo do sabor do veneno sobre a língua.

Charlie, sem saber de nada que ocorria com seu tutor, dançava com Violet animadamente.A festa transcorria normalmente e todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Wonka ainda ouvia os sons de risos e música animada quando perdeu os sentidos e caiu com um baque surdo no chão da biblioteca.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sem comentários, o Wonka é muito teatral. Onde puder fazer drama, ele faz. Aqui começa mais uma aventura e mais uma reviravolta na história! A trama continua!

Bem quero agradecer as maravilhosas reviews ( que já são que recebi de **Anya** ( obrigado pela dica de site e pelos elogios! Arigato!), **Sini** ( que bom que você está lendo esse fic agora! Fico feliz!) e **Eowin Symbelmine **( você ainda vai se surpreender com os caminhos da família Bucket...aguarde.Hehehehehe)

Agradeço também aos leitores tímidos! Não se acanhem! Mandem sua opinião!

Kisses na lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 – Soulmates Never Die.

Tempo passou até que começassem a sentir falta do chocolateiro em meio aos festejos.Charlie foi procura-lo, e a principio não estava preocupado. Tinha deduzido que Wonka havia tido uma de suas não raras "idéias geniais que surgem do nada" e que "não podem esperar um segundo sequer para irem direto para a sala de invenções". Porém quando viu que seu tutor não estava na sala de invenções Charlie começou a ficar seriamente preocupado.

Doris entrou em pânico quando foi alertada do sumiço de Wonka. Ela conhecia a natureza melodramática e exagerada do chefe que, misturada a sua fragilidade e tendência a manter suas dores em segredo, fazia de Wonka um ser propicio a fazer besteiras sérias em certas situações.Wonka definitivamente não estava conseguindo lidar bem com o amor, como Doris bem havia previsto. Muito menos ele conseguia lidar bem com as coisas que esse amor estava desencadeando, como a briga com os Bucket, a pressão de saber que era nada mais nada menos do que tio do jovem que amava e a diferença absurda de idade entre eles.Todos esses fatores foram se somando em silêncio e o obsessivo e apaixonado Willy os ignorou enquanto pôde.Doris tinha para si que, se Wonka já estava naturalmente propício a fazer uma besteira, a recente briga com a família de Charlie era a gota dágua para que ele tomasse uma decisão concreta.

Violet e os meninos do time de basquete pediram que a festa parasse, pois notaram a preocupação de Charlie e Doris.Puseram-se todos a chamar por Wonka.

Depois de andar algum tempo pela fábrica procurando pelo tutor e envolto em preocupação Charlie notou algo diferente, como uma sombra curvada em dor no canto do campo de doces.Foi até aquele vulto estranho muito cautelosamente. O que viu quando se aproximou foi uma espécie de criatura que não era de forma alguma um Oompa-loompa. Parecia um ser feito apenas de sombra e névoa.E parecia lamentar algo profundamente.Charlie não se sentiu bem na presença daquele ser e ficou realmente intrigado com a presença dele na fábrica.Seu estomago deu uma volta em espiral quando Charlie se aproximou ainda mais da criatura. Era como se ela transbordasse de sentimentos lentos, velhos e já apodrecidos há séculos.Quando a mão disforme de sombra tocou a barra do seu casaco Charlie teve um forte ímpeto de sair correndo. Só não o fez porque algo em sua mente gritava que aquela criatura tinha algo muito importante para lhe mostrar.A fábrica toda parecia estar contrita, como se o próprio prédio e estruturas que a firmavam sob o chão dessem um grito de dor tão cortante quanto uma navalha e tão silencioso quanto à noite.Charlie sentiu uma tontura repentina ao pensar nisso. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Doris empalideceu ao ver Charlie perto daquela criatura. Ela já havia visto seres como aquele antes raras vezes. Sempre que os via eles estavam conversando com Wonka numa voz respeitosa, soturna e baixa, numa língua que tinha um som estranhamente sombrio, mas que Wonka falava com fluência espantosa. Geralmente seres como aqueles ficavam fora do caminho dos Oompa-loompas e das pessoas normais.Eram o tipo de criatura perigosa que Doris duvidava que fosse respeitar a autoridade de qualquer um que não fosse Wonka.

A Oompa-loompa viu que o ser parecia tentar dizer algo a Charlie, mas nem o jovem nem a secretária conseguiam compreender a língua soturna que ele falava.Charlie não precisava entender as palavras para entender o sentido do que a criatura falava.

Alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido com Wonka!

Pensar isso foi o suficiente para Charlie esquecer toda sua curiosidade para com aquele ser estranho.Precisava ver se seu amado tutor estava bem.Que se danassem as criaturas estranhas dá fábrica!Queria ver Wonka o mais rápido o possível.

A criatura de sombra parecia querer puxa-lo e Charlie deixou que ela o fizesse, o guiando pelos corredores da fábrica. Doris foi atrás do jovem, com prudência.Violet foi logo atrás dos dois, ás escondidas, sendo seguida de perto por Choc.A jovem tinha visto Charlie "conversar" com aquele ser estranho de sombra e não tinha gostado nada daquilo. Decidira então vigiar todos os acontecimentos de perto e estar preparada caso o amigo precisasse dela.Os demais convidados ficaram sobre a responsabilidade de Thomas, que os manteve confortáveis e restritos a determinado perímetro do campo de doces. Todos os outros Oompa-loompas estavam empenhados na busca pelo chocolateiro.

O ser de sombra deixou Charlie em frente à porta da biblioteca e desapareceu no ar com uma lufada de vento, sumindo tão misteriosamente quanto tinha antes aparecido.Charlie abriu a porta da biblioteca impaciente.

Logo os olhos do rapaz se encheram de genuíno medo. No chão, caído de forma desgraciosa, estava seu bem amado Willy.Seu delicado chocolateiro estava com uma expressão doentia e sua pele antes delicada como marfim estava macilenta e cadavérica.Até os cabelos que ele cuidava com tanto esmero estava sem brilho, com uma aparência morta e ressequida.

Charlie se precipitou até onde o chocolateiro estava, tomando-lhe de impulso o corpo frágil nos braços.O jovem tentava não tremer.Wonka estava morbidamente frio, o que fez Charlie ficar apavorado.

Doris fechou os olhos, contendo seu desespero.Foi até onde Charlie estava segurando Wonka molemente no colo. A Oompa loompa viu os fragmentos do cálice de cristal que Wonka estava segurando ainda contendo resquícios de licor espalhados pelo chão e teve certeza que ele tinha feito alguma bobagem.

---Vou levar ele para o quarto.- murmurou Charlie para Doris, se sentindo culpado.

O jovem cogitou a possibilidade de Wonka ter passado mal devido ao estresse emocional ao qual fora submetido nas últimas semanas.O rapaz pensou que talvez fosse culpa dele Wonka ter se sentido mal, por ele ter levado tanta confusão para a vida de seu querido chocolateiro.

Choc saiu correndo pelos corredores e voltou em dois tempos, trazendo consigo o elevador de vidro e se postando com ele em frente a Charlie.

Violet mostrou sua presença e ajudou o amigo a entrar no elevador e levar o tutor para seus aposentos.

Doris pegou seu walkie talkie roxo e chamou uma equipe de Oompa-loompas que trabalhava no laboratório da fábrica. Iria fazer com que eles averiguassem e descobrissem se havia algo na biblioteca que pudesse ter causado um desmaio em seu chefe. Por pura intuição e treinada esperteza ela mencionou a eles que dessem especial atenção a análise que fariam dos fragmentos do cálice de cristal.

Charlie deitou Wonka com delicadeza sobre sua cama e o cobriu.Pediu a alguns Oompa-loompas que providenciassem sacos de água quente para seu tutor. O fato de Wonka estar tão frio não era bom sinal.Violet ficou encarregada de dar um fim a festa, sem que para isso alarmar os convidados.

Os médicos Oompa-loompas da fábrica nem precisaram ser chamados, eles foram até Wonka assim que ouviram rumores sobre o chocolateiro não estar se sentindo bem. Era visível que os Oompas tinham uma espécie de adoração quase religiosa por Wonka e que estavam profundamente preocupados com o estado dele.

Charlie se sentou na beirada da cama, tremulo.Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida antes. Charlie se considerava uma pessoa corajosa e audaz, capaz de se meter em encrencas graças a sua curiosidade, mas igualmente hábil em sair delas.Mas naquela situação, vendo seu delicado tutor frio e com aparência doentia estirado sobre sua cama, Charlie entrou em silencioso pânico.

--- Acorde!Por favor meu querido...acorde...- murmurou Charlie angustiado, passando com carinho a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos do tutor.

Choc se postou ao lado de Charlie, sentado na beirada da cama, parecendo profundamente consternada e pensativa.Centrada em si mesma a gata tinha uma expressão quase humana.

Quando os doutores Oompas entraram no quarto logo começaram a fazer todos os exames que podiam no chocolateiro desacordado. Expulso pelos vários e atarefados doutores Oompa-loompas de seu lugar ao lado de Wonka, Charlie começou a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro em frente à porta fechada de seu próprio quarto.Choc foi junto com o rapaz. Dentro das portas trancadas do quarto de Charlie os doutores faziam seu melhor para descobrir e remediar a causa do desmaio do chocolateiro.

Doris acompanhou de perto todos os testes que o laboratório da fábrica realizou nos pequenos fragmentos do cálice de cristal, vendo pouco a pouco seu pior medo se materializar diante de seus olhos.Wonka havia sido envenenado.

Violet conseguiu, com a habilidade de uma treinadora exigente e sem paciência nenhuma, dispersar seu amigável time de basquete da festa com a desculpa de que eles deveriam começar o treino cedo no dia seguinte. Entre sussurros a menina confidenciou o que havia acontecido a Wonka a avô Joe, Augustus e Helena. Augustus achou que era melhor partir, e assim o fez.Joe e Helena foram ver como estava Charlie.

Joe já sabia que seu neto devia estar péssimo com o que tinha acontecido com Wonka, mas nada no mundo podia ter preparado o velho senhor para o estado em que encontrou Charlie. O jovem estava em miséria emocional, preocupado e tremendo de medo.Charlie parecia apenas um fantasma pálido e soturno, como se estivesse morto em vida.

--- Calma Charlie. Deve ter sido só um mal estar passageiro, uma quedinha de pressão. Não se preocupe tanto, logo ele vai estar bem.- tentou Joe tranqüilizar o neto.

Charlie tentou se convencer de que seu avô tinha razão, que não havia motivo para ficar tão preocupado.

--- Isso mesmo filho. Todo mundo tem um mal estar de vez em quando.Essas coisas logo passam.- disse Helena com carinho maternal.

--- Você vai ver. Logo o senhor Wonka vai estar de pé e de volta a ativa. E você ainda vai rir de si mesmo por ter ficado tão tenso a troco de nada!- completou Joe brincalhão.

Charlie sorriu debilmente, feliz por ter sua mãe e seu avô ao seu lado. Se pelo menos conseguisse espantar o mau pressentimento que o tomava! Poderia então relaxar e acreditar nas opções otimistas que seu avô e mãe lhe propunham.

O prédio da fábrica parecia se encolher de dor e isso era no mínimo assustador.

Doris apareceu no final do corredor e sua expressão era séria e sombria. A passos firmes a Oompa Loompa se dirigiu até onde Charlie estava. Carregava nas mãos uma prancheta contendo o resultado detalhado das análises feitas no laboratório.Os saltos altos da Oompa cortavam o silêncio do corredor como se fossem um afiado mau presságio.

Violet se manteve em solene silêncio. Ela também podia sentir o pressentimento funesto que pairava no ar da fábrica.Choc a tudo observava com analítica melancolia.

--- Esteja preparado para assumir seu lugar como herdeiro da fábrica em breve Charlie.Creio que chegou sua hora de cuidar de todo esse lugar.- disse Doris séria e contrita. De perto se podia notar que a Oompa tinha chorado recentemente, pois ela estava com os olhos avermelhados e levemente inchados.

Charlie olhou para Doris como se não conseguisse entender o significado do que ela estava dizendo.Era como se as palavras não fizessem sentido aos seus ouvidos. Suas pernas ficaram instáveis e se Violet não tivesse em posição de ajuda-lo, Charlie teria caído no chão.

--- Doris...você tem certeza do que está dizendo? – perguntou Joe com tato.

--- Sim. Os relatórios que tenho comigo são precisos em afirmar que o senhor Wonka ...o senhor Wonka foi mortalmente envenenado.O licor dele continha traços de Amargura Negra do Imperador.E esse é um veneno raro, letal e sem cura.- disse Doris tentando se manter profissional, mas com a voz tremula.

--- Mas...e a beberagem Oompa-loompa? Wonka a tomou! Ela devia proteger contra a velhice, contra a maioria dos venenos...- disse Charlie zonzo.

--- E ela realmente protege Charlie, contra a velhice e contra todos os venenos...exceto o Amargura Negra do Imperador.O veneno que toma o corpo de Wonka agora é o pior que existe e nada pode detê-lo.Wonka pode até demorar alguns meses,mas...ele está morrendo Charlie.Nosso querido salvador está morrendo...e eu não sei o que fazer.- disse Doris expressando uma fragilidade que não lhe era usual.

Charlie ficou extático.Não podia acreditar que Wonka o estava deixando.O jovem não tinha forças nem mesmo para gritar ou expressar sua dor.

Joe e Helena ajudaram a segurar Charlie de pé.

--- Vocês sabem quem é o responsável por isso?Por que se sabem é bom me dizerem quem é porque vou matar o infeliz de tanta pancada!- perguntou Violet irada.

--- Não sabemos quem foi, mas temos nossas suspeitas. Veruca sumiu da festa de forma muito suspeita e ela foi a última pessoa a ser vista conversando com Wonka.Desconfiamos que possa ter sido ela.Vamos todos investigar e punir devidamente o culpado.- disse Doris, especulando.

--- De que importa? De que importa punir alguém? Não quero punir ninguém...eu quero meu bem amado vivo.Isso...não está acontecendo, não está.É só um sonho ruim. Eu vou acordar.- murmurou Charlie muito confuso.

--- Nós vamos achar uma cura pra ele Char. Nem que para isso tenhamos de ir no quinto dos infernos e abraçar o capeta, ok. – disse Violet decidida.

--- Bem decidida você!Mas nesse caso eu também estou muito interessada em ajudar.- falou uma voz feminina sarcástica da qual Charlie se lembrava de forma difusa.

Era a mesma voz que há anos atrás tinha o alertado sobre as bebidas gasosas que tinha bebido ilicitamente durante a excursão á fábrica e salvo sua vida.

Joe, Helena, Doris e Violet procuravam pela dona daquela voz desconhecida.

--- Hey!Eu estou aqui em baixo!- disse a voz, exasperada.

Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para o mesmo ser negro e dotado de um só o olho: a gata Choc.

--- Isso...finalmente vocês me acharam.Não gosto muito de falar. Pra ser sincera, detesto falar.Miar geralmente dá conta do recado, mas não dessa vez.- disse a gata para aqueles que olhavam perplexos para ela.

--- Sabia que esse gato doido sabia falar e que entendia o que a gente falava!- disse Violet exasperada.

--- Gato doido não! Sou no máximo uma gata doida! Mas isso não vem ao caso. Precisamos pensar num meio de achar uma cura para Willy, e rápido.- disse a gata séria.

--- O que você sugere então? –perguntou Joe a gata.

--- Bem, eu tenho uma idéia, mas vai precisar de alguma preparação.Enquanto isso Doris, você poderia tomar conta da fábrica. Charlie não está em condições de fazer isso.- disse a gata de forma firme.

--- Legal...estamos obedecendo ordens de um gato.Que maravilha.- ironizou Violet.

Charlie não ouvia a conversa ao seu redor. Só conseguia pensar em Wonka. Queria entrar no quarto e segura-lo nos braços. Não conseguia ainda assimilar o fato de que seu bem amado estava morrendo.Doris olhava para a gata com desconfiança.

--- Não desconfie de mim Doris.Sou tão grata a Wonka quanto o seu povo. Só quero o bem dele.- disse a gata com firmeza.

--- Isso eu sei...você é a gata dele e ele sempre demonstrou por você muita confiança e carinho. Vou assumir a fábrica. Coloque seus esforços em salvá-lo.- disse Doris séria.

Joe e Helena ainda seguravam Charlie para que o jovem não caísse. Doris olhou para Charlie preocupada. Podia ver que o rapaz não ia resistir a morte de Wonka. Compreendendo finalmente as palavras que seu chefe vinha dizendo nos últimos dias, Doris logo percebeu que a mais provável explicação para seu chefe estar mal era a de que Wonka tinha se envenenado de propósito.Se seu chefe desmiolado tinha na cabeça que sua morte iria libertar Charlie de alguma forma, ele deveria ver o rosto do jovem enquanto Joe e Helena tentavam mantê-lo de pé.Ele acabaria era levando o rapaz consigo para o mundo dos mortos!

Doris saiu rápida, indo repassar as informações que tinha ao resto de seu povo e cuidar do funcionamento da fábrica. Charlie se desvencilhou molemente da ajuda da mãe e do avô.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, cambaleante.

Os doutores Oompas saíram do caminho do jovem respeitosamente. Alguns dos médicos choravam.Charlie se deixou sentar ao lado de Wonka, segurando-lhe a mão fria e pálida.Reclinou-se sobre o tutor desacordado, beijando-lhe os lábios com gentileza, procurando neles algum resquício do veneno que pudesse faze-lo acompanhar seu bem amado.

--- Não guardou nem mesmo uma gota de veneno para mim, meu querido amigo? –perguntou Charlie em voz baixa para seu amado desacordado.Beijou-lhe suavemente a testa fria e as pálpebras fechadas.Tremia.

Josefina e George logo ficaram sabendo do estado do chocolateiro. Foram os dois sem demora falar com Joe e Helena, para confirmar as informações entrecortadas que tinham recebido de forma indireta dos Oompas.

Choc olhou angustiada o carinho de Charlie para com Wonka.

--- Eles se amam mesmo Choc, pra valer. Não quero ver meu melhor amigo desse jeito. A gente vai ter que arranjar um jeito de fazer o Wonka ficar bem de novo, ou o Char vai morrer com ele.- disse Violet pensativa para a gata, enquanto observava o carinho do amigo para com o amado.

--- Eu sei. Desde que eu vi Charlie pela primeira vez soube que ia ser ele quem Willy iria amar. Meus pressentimentos felinos nunca falham.- disse Choc também pensativa.

--- Sei. Não entendo nada de pressentimentos e coisas assim...O que quero saber é qual é seu plano para salvar a vida do chocolateiro ali.- disse Violet exasperada.

--- Você logo saberá.Espere Charlie ficar um pouco melhor e vou conversar a sós com vocês dois sobre isso.- disse a gata com firmeza de quem sabe o que diz.

--- Sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas!- disse George ranzinza, ao chegar até onde Joe e Helena estavam no longo corredor, acompanhado por Josefina.

Violet sentiu vontade de esganar George por ter dito algo tão rude.

--- O Charlie está bem? –perguntou Josefina recatadamente.

--- Não, ele não está nada bem.Parece que o mundo desabou para ele. E se você fizer mais algum comentário infeliz agora, meu caro irmão George, eu mesmo me encarrego de lhe dar uma surra!- disse Joe sério.

George resmungou algo ininteligível e depois ficou quieto, certo de que dessa vez Joe levaria a sério a ameaça que havia feito.

--- Espero que essa provação sirva para guiar Charlie de volta a um bom caminho...- disse Josefina, triste com a tristeza de seu neto.

Choc teve vontade de unhar George e Josefina...era óbvio que aqueles dois achavam que a morte de Wonka seria um bem para Charlie.Violet trocou com a gata um olhar significativo.Era hora de se unirem para salvar a vida de Wonka.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka abriu os olhos violeta lentamente. Sua cabeça doía e seu estômago dava vertiginosas voltas. O veneno estava começando a fazer efeito em suas veias.A primeira coisa que sentiu foram os lábios mornos de Charlie sobre seu rosto.Suspirou. Uma onda de estranha alegria o trespassou ao pensar que em breve o trabalho de toda sua vida seria de seu amado aprendiz.Sim! Que tudo fosse entregue a Charlie!Assim como sua vida já era dele sua fábrica também o seria!

Wonka viu o rosto de seu jovem amado banhado em lágrimas e pálido. Aquela dor que o rapaz sentia haveria de ser curada pelo tempo.Charlie era jovem e poderia facilmente vir a amar de novo. Ele se curaria da perda e reconstruiria sua vida, afinal, era um rapaz forte.

--- Prometo que você vai ficar bom de novo, meu bem amado.- disse Charlie ao tutor num murmúrio leve.

Wonka deu um sorriso triste.

--- Não se preocupe com isso, querido.Apenas se prepare para assumir o sonho de minha vida, que é meu presente para você. Eu já vivi demais e tudo que trouxe para você foram problemas e dores.Não quero arruinar sua juventude. – murmurou Wonka com um fio de voz, sentindo uma dor líquida e crescente começar a tomar seu corpo, escorrendo como água quente por suas costas.

--- De onde você tirou idéias tão absurdas! Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu!Não quero ser dono da fábrica, só quero cuidar dela junto com você.Nada que você faça vai me ferir mais do que vê-lo partir.- disse Charlie um tanto revoltado. Será que Wonka não tinha noção de quanto o amava? Era revoltante Wonka pensar que ele o esqueceria, ou o superaria e partiria pra outra, agindo como se fosse um adolescente fútil e banal cheio de paixonites passageiras e descartáveis.

--- Você é tão corajoso e tão puro Charlie.- disse Wonka com a voz exausta.Se pudesse ao menos explicar a Charlie o porque de ter se deixado envenenar! Mas não podia, pois perderia o afeto do jovem e isso sim seria pior que a morte.

Organizara toda a fábrica de modo a Charlie poder cuidar bem dela mesmo sem nunca saber ou ter contato com a existência de muitos dos outros seres que lá habitavam.Também selou seus aposentos e biblioteca pessoais que mostravam em cada um de seus aspectos os muitos anos de aprendizado autodidata a que o chocolateiro se dedicara, voltado a aprender com metódica perfeição todas as tradições ocultas ligadas a bruxas e outros seres místicos.Charlie jamais teria de saber sobre sua juventude e infância malditas ou sobre a morte de seus pais nas mãos de Slugworth.Tampouco o jovem teria de saber seus anseios e desejos, aqueles que tinham em sua mente caminhos sombrios e obscuros.

Charlie jamais conheceria sua passividade fria e altiva, a mesma com que ele tinha visto impassível Veruca afundar na lama a sua frente. Ele também não conheceria sua mórbida satisfação com o que tinha visto.

Charlie, seu puro e jovem amado, não conheceria o Wonka que colocava a beleza estética das coisas e acontecimentos acima da moral, que admirava passivamente com suprema satisfação estética uma borboleta se enredar numa teia de aranha.

A certeza de que não veria Charlie decepcionado consigo era o que o impulsionara a tomar o licor envenenado. Claro, podia ter escolhido um meio mais rápido de morrer...porém amava muito a vida e queria mais algum tempo para se despedir dela.E também não queria morrer sozinho numa sala.Tinha muito medo de morrer sozinho.Tinha esperança que a dor causada pelo veneno o fizesse aceitar melhor a idéia de morrer, além de achar que realmente merecia uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

--- Agüente apenas uns dias e logo você estará bem.E não pense besteiras...vamos ficar juntos. Temos um pacto lembra?Eu pretendo ser fiel a ele sempre...- disse Charlie decidido.

Willy quis falar com Charlie, mas sua voz lhe morreu na garganta. A dor que corria em suas veias se tornou afiada como uma navalha e implacável como o frio de um inverno ártico.E o pior era que ele sabia que seu tormento só estava começando.A dor era tão forte que o deixava sem forças para gritar.Wonka conseguia apenas tremer e chorar em silêncio.

Charlie viu o rosto de Willy se cobrir de lágrimas, preocupado.Podia ver nos olhos violetas torturados a dor que seu amado estava sentindo. Pediu aos Oompas que aplicassem em seu Willy um sedativo.

--- Charlie... quero morrer logo...a dor... é... terrível. Quero que pare...por favor...-disse Willy com a voz instável e quase inaudível.Tomava um esforço sobre humano para Wonka articular as palavras. A dor tinha sido eficaz em seu trabalho de fazê-lo desejar a morte.

Os médicos Oompas aplicaram um forte sedativo em Wonka.

--- A dor vai passar.Calma. Agüente só alguns dias.- disse Charlie acariciando o rosto da amado com delicadeza.

--- Charlie...me faça partir.-murmurou Wonka sentindo-se sonolento por causa do sedativo.

A dor cedeu um pouco por causa do sono, mas ainda sim era rascante e implacável.

Charlie não respondeu a Wonka.Era terrível ver aquele que amava pedir-lhe para que facilitasse para ele a chegada da morte. Aquilo era sua concepção do inferno.

--- Não! Não me peça isso...- clamou Charlie numa voz estrangulada.

Wonka não ouviu o clamor de seu jovem aprendiz, pois o sono já o havia tomado.Joe e Helena entraram discretamente no quarto, tirando Charlie delicadamente do lado do chocolateiro.Não faria nenhum bem a Charlie ficar lá submergindo em profunda lamentação.

Joe tinha a expectativa de que a gata de Wonka tivesse um bom plano para salvar o chocolateiro e devolver ao seu neto a esperança.Josefina e George esperaram pela saída do neto na porta do quarto, junto a Violet e a gata Choc.

--- Charlie...você está bem querido?-perguntou Josefina preocupada.

Charlie não entendeu a pergunta. Estava tão confuso que não conseguia entender nada direito.Na sua mente ressoava a voz (ah!aquela voz)de seu tutor pedindo que o ajudasse a morrer.

--- É triste, mas o que está acontecendo é a vontade de Deus meu neto. Você vai superar essa má fase e esquecer. É melhor pra todo mundo que seja desse jeito. Você ainda vai encontrar uma boa moça, uma moça direita, que vai te fazer muito feliz.- disse George sério ao neto.

Joe e Violet olharam furiosos para George.Charlie registrou de forma nublada o que seu avô havia dito. Sua mente letárgica captou o sentido das palavras com lentidão.

--- Não vou superar...vou morrer...-murmurou Charlie com uma calma e simplicidade cortantes.

--- Filho, vem...é melhor você descansar...- disse Helena compreensiva.

--- Não. Eu não quero descansar.- disse Charlie ainda zonzo. O mundo parecia girar em câmera lenta perante seus olhos.

--- Venha comigo Charlie. Tenho que mostrar algo a você.E explicar meu plano para salvar Wonka.Tenho certeza que isso é algo que lhe interessa.- falou Choc séria.

--- Meu Deus do céu! O gato falou! Isso só pode ser feitiçaria!- disse Josefina chocada.

--- Cruzes credo! Xô bicho do diabo!- disse George pasmo.

--- Bicho do diabo é a senhora sua mãe, velho mala-sem-alça! – replicou a gata irritada.

--- Vamos para com a discussão inútil gente!Deixem a gata em paz. Vem Charlie. A Halloween quer ajudar e tem um plano pra nos contar.- disse Violet pegando a mão de seu confuso amigo.

--- Sim... faço tudo para Willy fique bem de novo.- disse Charlie se agarrando no único fio de esperança que naquela situação se mostrava possível: o plano da gata Choc.

--- Isso. Vamos conversar em particular com a Choc então.- disse Violet decidida.

--- Eu não vou permitir que meu neto trave conhecimentos com um bicho amaldiçoado.- disse George raivoso.

--- Você vai e pro seu quarto agora George. Assim como eu, Josefina e Helena.Vamos deixar o Charlie livre pra decidir o que quer da vida dele.Ele já está sofrendo o suficiente.Chega de piorar a situação dele homem.A pessoa que ele ama está morrendo e eu não consigo imaginar situação pior do que essa.- disse Joe exasperado.

--- Ouça Joe George. Ele tem razão.-disse Helena de forma calma.

--- Peço, por favor, que não façam uma briga aqui. Wonka pode escutar essa gritaria e ficar chateado, o que não é bom no estado dele. Se forem arrumar confusão a arrumem em outro lugar. –disse Doris com firmeza.

--- Venham...vamos pegar o elevador de vidro e ir para um lugar onde possamos conversar de forma civilizada sem esse bando de gente inconveniente fazendo confusão inútil.- murmurou Choc para Violet e Charlie, exasperada.

Violet teve de se segurar para não rir do comentário felino.

Charlie, ainda entorpecido, seguiu a gata e a amiga silenciosamente até onde o elevador de vidro estava, o que não era muito longe de onde a familia Bucket se punha a discutir tendo Doris como uma exausta e desgostosa "pára-briga".

Os três entraram no elevador sem ser notados.Choc pediu a Violet que apertasse o botão que levaria os três de volta á biblioteca de uso comum da fábrica.Logo os três tinham sido discretamente levados a porta enorme da biblioteca, sem que os Buckets tivessem sequer notado sua partida.

---Ótimo. Aqui é um bom lugar para conversar. Entrem.- disse Choc, educada.

Já dentro da sala, envolto por enormes e elegantes estantes, Charlie evocou o momento em que vira Wonka ali, pálido e caído no chão.Sentiu um nó lhe apertar a garganta.

--- Bem, o que você tem a dizer pra nós afinal de contas?- perguntou Violet sendo direta.

--- Se preparem.Eu pensei que jamais faria isso, mas...agora é necessário que eu mude novamente. Fiquem um pouco distantes de mim, por favor. O que vai acontecer agora pode ser um tanto chocante para vocês, mas acreditem em mim quando digo que é só magia leve e que não faz mal algum para ninguém.- disse a gata com um suspiro resignado.

Os dois amigos se mantiveram distantes da gata enquanto uma névoa púrpura envolvia o corpo felino. A névoa começou a brilhar em estranhos matizes e a crescer forte em torno da gata.Um forte cheiro de dama-da-noite se desprendia no ar.

A névoa começou a perder sua cor, embranquecendo. O perfume se tornou mais forte. Violet estava devidademente impressionada ao ver magia aconteçendo na sua frente, mas Charlie não se importava com o que via. Indiferente a tudo, Charlie apenas se perguntava quanto tempo vivo seu bem amado poderia agüentar até que encontrassem uma cura.

A névoa branca se dissipou lentamente, deixando a vista dos dois amigos não uma gata preta com severos danos físicos, mas sim uma mulher alta e pálida de longos cabelos marrom avermelhados caindo em cachos até a altura de sua cintura fina, vestida em um terninho roxo escuro e com um tapa olho lhe escondendo a deformidade. O outro olho da dama era verde esmeralda vivo e ela tinha uma elegante cicatriz lhe descendo o rosto, passando pelo olho cego que o tapa olho ocultava para se finalizar na borda do queixo fino e delicado. Longas mãos pálidas ainda tinham unhas que lembravam as garras de um gato e sua boca também tinha o tom rubro de um rubi. No todo aquela mulher lembrava muito Willy Wonka, com a pequena diferença de que ela não se infantilizara como ele e parecia uma bussinesswoman.

---Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem diabos sou eu. Pois bem, meu nome é Isabella Wonka e sou a irmã mais nova de William, e também, assim como ele, adotada como filha pela mais esperta bruxa e doçeira que o mundo já viu: Millieford Wonka.- disse a moça se sentando em cima da mesa da biblioteca.

--- É...prum gato você está em ótima forma.- disse Violet implicante.

--- Irmã de Willy...ele nunca me contou que tinha uma irmã.- disse Charlie confuso.

--- É porque pedi que ele nunca mencionasse a ninguém que eu era humana.Creio que vocês querem saber a história complicada de como eu acabei virando um gato.Isso aconteceu quando eu era apenas uma criança, a muito tempo atrás, quando Willy era apenas um aprendiz de doceiro e nós ainda morávamos junto com nosso maldito irmão mais velho: Mordred Slugworth.- disse Isabella perdida em pensamentos.

--- Coisa assim só podia ter dedo daquele desgraçado do Slugworth no meio...- comentou Violet.

----Não sei nada sobre nossos pais, meus e de Willy. Eu tinha quatro anos e Willy tinha quatorze quando eles morreram. Os outros sempre me disseram que eles eram boas pessoas e que tinham morrido assassinados por um assaltante que tinha invadido nossa casa.Não sei se isso é verdade, mas é tudo o que eu sei.Willy nunca me falou nada sobre eles, nem bem nem mal.

Foi nessa época, logo depois da morte de nossos pais, que Willy largou de vez a escola e começou a trabalhar na chocolataria da senhora Millieford Wonka.Ela era uma mulher de muitos poderes mágicos e muito sagaz. Lembro-me de como era nossa rotina naquele tempo: Willy vinha me acordar em meu quarto cedinho, um pouco antes do nascer do sol, nós nos aprontávamos e íamos os dois para a chocolataria de onde só saíamos as dez da noite depois de termos jantado com a senhorita Millieford. Assim que pisávamos casa Willy me colocava o pijama, me dava um beijo de boa noite, me colocava na cama para que eu pudesse dormir e ia embora do quarto, nunca se esquecendo de trancar a porta ao sair e tomando o cuidado de fazer tudo isso rápido, antes que Mordred chegasse em casa e me visse.Até hoje escuto nos meus sonhos o clic que a fechadura fazia quando ele trancava a porta.Eu não me lembro de ter visto Mordred mais do que duas vezes ao longo dos três anos em que essa foi a minha rotina.

Por uma coincidência eu faço aniversario no mesmo dia que sete anos e ele dezessete fazendo uma festinha modesta na casa de Millie, só para nós três. Chegamos mais tarde em casa naquele dia por conta da festa e meu irmão não teve tempo de fazer comigo a rotina típica da hora de dormir. Mordred chegou e de repente Willy me empurrou para dentro da cozinha para que ele não me visse. Eu estranhei aquilo e fiquei chateada de ter sido empurrada. Movida pela curiosidade eu fui espiar a sala, onde estavam meus irmãos, por uma fresta da porta da cozinha.

A princípio não consegui ouvir o que elas falavam um com o outro.Mas vi quando Mordred se sentou no sofá e Willy no chão, aos pés dele.Willy tinha uma expressão de ódio no rosto e isso pareceu irritar Mordred, que segurou meu irmão pelos cabelos e deu um tapa muito forte no rosto dele.De vez em quando eu via meu irmão machucado no rosto, mas ele sempre me dizia que era porque ele tinha caído e era um desastrado.No mais ele sempre usava roupas fechadas até o pescoço e luvas, o que tornava muito difícil para alguém perceber se ele estava ferido em outros lugares que não fosse o rosto.

Não vou descrever o que vi a seguir...primeiro porque eu não conseguiria e segundo porque não tenho estômago para tanto. Vamos resumir que Mordred obrigou violentamente meu irmão Willy a...ceder a ele. Eu vi tudo chocada. Quando vi meu irmãozinho Willy que sempre cuidou de mim dar um grito de dor eu sai do meu esconderijo possessa. Gritei que aquilo era errado, que Mordred era mau.

Mordred ficou furioso. Jogou Willy contra parede com tanta força que ele caiu no chão em seguida, com a cabeça sangrando, tonto.Ele falava calmamente coisas como "você nunca vai se livrar de mim" e "essa pestinha já ficou muito tempo entre nós irmãozinho" para Willy, que tentava em vão se levantar. Mordred deu um chute no estômago dele para que ficasse caído.Depois veio para perto de mim empunhando o atiçador de brasa da lareira. Posso lhes dizer que foi por causa daquele atiçador de brasa que perdi um olho. E teria perdido a vida ali se Willy não tivesse gritado por Millie em desespero.

Millie, a nossa amável amiga bruxa, apareceu do nada no meio da sala usando magia, a tempo de rapidamente me transformar num gato. Se ela não tivesse feito isso comigo eu teria sido morta com um atiçador de brasa na cabeça.O golpe que me mataria se eu estivesse como garota apenas me feriu na orelha como gato. Sem pensar em mais nada eu fugi pela janela, usando de minhas recém adquiridas habilidades felinas.

Fiquei anos vivendo como gato, sem dar notícias a meu irmão.Tinha medo de voltar para casa e encontrar Mordred. Eu era só uma criança e estava profundamente abalada com o que havia me acontecido. Evitava sempre a presença das pessoas, não confiava mais nelas. Aprendi a viver como um gato de rua.

Tentei me aproximar de novo de meu irmão quando ele abriu a fábrica de chocolates.Mas os capangas de Slugworth me descobriram tentando chegar perto de Willy e tentaram me matar novamente. Tive de fugir e me esconder durante um bom tempo.

Quando ele fechou "para sempre" a fábrica eu fiz um plano para entrar nela e me aproximar dele. Novamente quase fui morta por capangas de Slugworth, mas daquela vez consegui entrar, mesmo que ferida e manca.Nessa ocasião perdi metade do meu rabo felino.

Tive que despistar os Oompa –loompas até conseguir achar meu irmão. Ser reconhecida por Willy era questão de vida ou morte. Se eu pisasse fora da fábrica sem proteção seria morta pelos capangas que tinham me perseguido.

Felizmente eu consegui achar Willy e ele me reconheceu de imediato.Anos de estudos solitários fizeram dele um bruxo poderoso e sagaz, assim como Millie.Fiquei muito feliz de estar de novo com quem eu considerava minha única família. Ele colocou em mim a coleira mágica de proteção que Millie tinha feito para mim no caso de eu voltar para meu irmão, o que me permitiu novamente ir e vir sem medo pelas ruas.Para fazer essa coleira Millie abriu mão de dois de seus anos de vida sobre a Terra e Wonka da cor vívida de sua pele, que desde então se parece com mármore.

Ele também me disse que a única razão de eu ter permanecido como gato todos aqueles anos era a minha vontade de não ser humana, de continuar a ser um gato.Eu sentia e ainda sinto muito desprezo pelos seres humanos em não me faltava a habilidade de falar quando queria, não via motivos para me queixar de minha situação.

Continuei feliz como gato até agora e só voltei a ser humana porque agora meu irmão precisa de mim.Eu conheci a violência por um dia e ela me marcou para sempre.Às vezes fico imaginado que tipos diferentes de horror meu irmão experimentava depois de fechar as portas do meu quarto. Mesmo na pior das situações ele nunca deixou o que acontecia com ele transparecer para mim ou para Millie.Agora é minha vez de ajudar.

--- Mas que filho da puta esse Slugworth. Esse mané tinha de ser preso pro resto da vida, sem direito a visita e comendo só pão velho.Que desgraçado!Ahhh mas ele devia ser colocado numa cela de uma prisão de segurança máxima junto de dois tarados musculosos, daqueles que tem tatuagens estranhas de cenas de tortura até na cara!- disse Violet indignada com a historia que Isabella havia contado.

--- Eu concordo plenamente com você. Só que na minha opinião deveriam ter uns cinco desses tarados musculosos tatuados na cela com ele, em vez de só dois.- disse Isabella com sarcasmo.

Charlie saiu do estado de entorpecimento em que estava mergulhado antes à medida que Isabella foi contando sua história. Na sua mente se formou a imagem horrível de Slugworth junto a Wonka, tocando aqueles cabelos cor de vinho que Charlie tanto amava, maculando com suas garras nojentas a pele pálida como o mais puro marfim de seu amado chocolateiro, ousando fazer a seu querido coisas as quais o jovem aprendiz jamais teria a audácia de pedir a Wonka para que fizesse, por mais que ansiasse por isso.

Se tivesse um ser precioso como Wonka como irmão passaria a vida zelando pelos dias dele, lhe garantindo felicidade e proteção contra todo mal. Viveria para ele, e para ele apenas.Jamais teria coragem de ferir a alma de alguém tão especial.

Agora sabia porque Wonka nunca permitiria que o possuísse e entendia os motivos do chocolateiro.Para Wonka amor adulto era sinônimo de violação e dor.

--- Por favor, me diga como salva-lo Isabella, e nunca mais terei a audácia de toca-lo de novo. Eu não sabia do que ele tinha passado e fui invasivo para com ele. Fui tão desprezível quanto Slugworth.- disse Charlie em tom de súplica.

--- Não ouse se comparar com Slugworth! Menino tolo. Meu irmão praticamente o idolatra desde que você entrou nessa bendita fábrica! Ele não cairia de joelhos por uma cópia de Slugworth como caiu por você.- disse Isabella irritada.

---Wow...bem, Bella ( vou te chamar de Bella, tá...é um apelido carinhoso) eu sei que estamos no meio de uma conversa pessoal-romântico-familiar, mas...acho que temos pouco tempo para podermos salvar o chocolateiro fantástico.É melhor irmos direto ao plano, né?- perguntou Violet com implacável praticidade.

--- Verdade.Só há uma pessoa que pode saber um feitiço para salvar a vida de Wonka: Millieford.- disse Bella exasperada por ter ganhado um novo apelido.

--- Mas ela não já está morta a um tempão?Como vamos falar com ela? –perguntou Violet intrigada.

--- Sim. Mas ela está enterrada aqui e eu sei onde. Ela sempre disse que viria até nós quando realmente tivéssemos a necessidade.E, além disso, eu fui uma gata durante muitos anos. Todos os gatos têm o poder nato de evocar os mortos, pois são guardiões dos portões entre a vida e a morte.Eu sei que vou ter acesso a esse poder ainda durante algum tempo, até minha alma e corpo se adaptarem novamente á minha forma humana.Podemos ir conversar com Millie agora, perguntar o que podemos fazer.- disse Bella de forma clara e moderada.

--- Sim. Se essa é nossa melhor chance não podemos desperdiça-la.- disse Charlie decidido.

Violet, Bella e Charlie entraram novamente no elevador de vidro, que zuniu no ar da fábrica, indo rumo a sala florida onde Millieford repousava.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Calma, gente, calma! Willy ainda não morreu. A maninha gato dele ainda tem esperanças de salva-lo. Agora eles vão evocar o fantasma de Millieford, uma grande bruxa e tutora de Wonka.

Será que Charlie, Violet e Bella vão conseguir salva-lo? Preparem-se para um mais um pouquinho de aventura!

Acho que nunca vi tanta revolta nos reviews como dessa vez...o pessoal ficou indignado achando que Willy morreu.HUAHUAHUAHUA! Como sou má!

Agradeço muito a essas reviews! Arigato **Srta Nina** ( wow, que dose maciça de review! Adorei! Espero que pelo menos o veneno não decepcione mais você, uma vez que Wonka ainda tem chance de ser salvo.) **Anya **( calma! Willy tem chance ainda!) **Carola Weasley** ( seus reviews sempre me fazem rir! Obrigado por isso! Fique calminha que o Willy tá mal mas não tá morto. Charlie ainda vai lutar muito por ele.) e **Blekath** ( poxa...ele sofre sim, mas é por um bem maior.Ele tem de aprender a se deixar ser feliz.Fico feliz com seu review, você estava sumida moça).

Agradeço também a **Yurie**, que mesmo sem ter acesso ao computador sempre que pode me anima e incentiva com seus emails carinhosos.

Agradeço muito a minhas fadas roxas da inspiração **Ília-chan e Isabella Lestrange**.

O nome da irmã de Wonka é uma homenagem a você Isabella, por tudo o que você fez por mim. Da mesma forma, em meu fic Babylon a personagem Ília é uma homenagem a você Ília-chan, por sua preciosa amizade e apoio.Vocês duas foram e sempre serão imprescindíveis para meu crescimento como pessoa e como escritora. Arigato por tudo.

Obrigado também aos leitores tímidos! Arigato por lerem!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18- Millieford Wonka e os mais de Dez Mil Povos.

Durante todo o caminho até a sala florida onde Millie estava enterrada Bella guiou com sua vontade o elevador de vidro. Somente ela além de Wonka sabia onde aquela sala ficava.Somente eles iam prestar homenagens a tutora que havia há muito tempo partido desde mundo.

Assim que chegaram na sala arredondada a onde estava o túmulo de Millieford Bella fez uma pequena e respeitosa reverência. Charlie e Violet olhavam com interesse a bela sala onde o túmulo ficava.Cada flor que ali crescia, cada um dos belos murais pintados nas paredes da sala, até mesmo a estátua de mármore branco que representava Millie com um de seus melhores sorrisos exalava um imenso carinho.

Charlie pode perceber que Wonka amava muito Millie, como um filho deveria amar a mãe.

--- Millie e meu irmão foram as únicas pessoas que foram gentis comigo em minha infância e que procuraram me proteger de alguma forma. Eu já perdi Millie e não quero perder meu irmão.Ele é a família que me resta.- disse Bella pensativa.

--- Vamos salvar ele Bella.Fica fria. Não quero ver você triste.- disse Violet com simplicidade.

--- Obrigada pela gentileza Violet.- agradeceu Bella dando um sorriso melancólico para Violet.

--- Precisamos ser rápidos se queremos salva-lo.- disse Charlie ansioso. Bella reparou com interesse o fato de que o jovem aprendiz estava apertando as mãos uma na outra nervosamente, como seu irmão costumava fazer.

--- Então vamos começar logo com isso.Preciso que vocês me dêem um espaço aqui, em frente ao túmulo de Millie. Vou tentar fazer uma evocação felina ao espírito dela.Tem de dar certo agora, pois a tendência é eu ir perdendo os poderes místicos de gato a medida que o tempo passa e me tornar cada vez mais só humana.Não posso nunca mais voltar a ser gata, infelizmente. O encantamento que me tornou uma felina não funciona duas vezes na mesma pessoa.- disse Bella séria, se ajoelhando em frente ao túmulo de Millieford logo em seguida.

--- Ok. Boa sorte.- disse Violet que estava a certa distância de Bella.

--- Espero que dê tudo certo...- suspirou Charlie, que estava ao lado de Violet.

Bella fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar. Evocou em sua mente a imagem de Millie, chamando por ela em silêncio. Em silêncio procurou explicar dentro de sua mente o motivo pelo qual precisava perturbar o descanso eterno da poderosa bruxa.

O ar da sala florida se tornou mais frio. Uma brisa vinda de lugar nenhum sacudiu os ramos das flores.

Bella colocou toda sua alma e desespero na tarefa de chamar a alma de Millie. Das têmporas da jovem ex-gata gotas de suor frio começaram a escorrer.

As luzes da sala florida começaram a piscar. A estátua de mármore em tamanho natural de Millie pareceu se mover.

Bella arfou de cansaço e Charlie e Violet foram rapidamente ampará-la, preocupados com a saúde da ex-gata.

A estátua de mármore abriu os olhos, revelando íris amarelas e fendidas.

Millie tinha ouvido o chamado de Bella e agora se fazia presente.

--- Isabella, minha querida...finalmente você desistiu de ser gato. Fico feliz que tenha dado uma nova chance de confiança a raça humana.-disse a estátua gentilmente, movendo seus lábios de marfim.

--- Na...não é nada disso Millie...arf..arf...é Willy ...ele ..ele precisa de sua ajuda.- disse Bella exausta.

--- Bella só deixou de ser gato porque essa era a única maneira dela ajudar a salvar a vida de Willy, senhora Millieford.Willy foi envenenado e está morrendo.- disse Charlie apressado.

---Meu discípulo William envenenado? Não me faça rir rapaz. Ele jamais cairia num golpe tão banal.Ele é poderoso o suficiente para fazer todos os magos do mundo tremerem de medo e saírem de fininho do caminho dele. E é uma das pessoas mais sagazes que anda sobre a Terra atualmente. O único jeito dele ser envenenado é...- disse Millie parando de falar de repente e ficando pensativa.

--- Puta merda errei...entendi.Char...você entendeu o que ela quer dizer?- disse Violet séria.

Bella ficou pasma.

--- Não, ele não faria isso. Willy não se deixaria envenenar de prósito.Ele não teria motivos para isso e...ele tinha um pacto comigo.- disse Charlie incrédulo.

--- Então você é Charlie Bucket, o herdeiro e aprendiz de William.Ele me falou muito sobre você rapaz.Temo que seja verdade o fato de que William jamais tomaria a iniciativa de se auto envenenar...mas se bem conheço o discípulo que eu tenho ele não faria muita questão de tomar uma atitude defensiva se soubesse que outra pessoa estava tentando envenená-lo.Ele se "deixaria" envenenar se a situação fosse propícia.- disse Millieford com uma expressão de pesar.

--- Mas porque ele faria isso? – perguntou Charlie confuso.

--- Para dar tudo o que tem á você e deixá-lo livre, claro.Essa é a idéia que ele tem de demonstrar amor a você. Ele não se sente digno de você, nunca se sentiu.Muitas vezes ele veio aqui para discutir isso comigo e muitas vezes eu disse a ele que se desse um pouquinho de indulgência e se permitisse uma chance. Porém William é muito metódico e duro consigo mesmo para isso.Ele sempre se julga com uma severidade que nunca usou para com mais ninguém, nem mesmo para com aquele monte de lixo do irmão dele, Mordred. – disse Millieford pensativa, frisando as sobrancelhas de seu rosto de mármore.

--- Por favor...você saberia se há algum meio de salvar a vida daquele...desmiolado maldito?Eu não quero que ele morra, eu não quero essa maldita fábrica...eu...só queria que pudéssemos ficar juntos de alguma forma. Foi um erro demonstrar a ele o que eu sentia. Se eu não tivesse sido um cretino ganancioso e tivesse ficado quieto ele não teria feito a loucura de se deixar envenenar. E eu ainda o teria como um amigo.- disse Charlie num desabafo amargo.

--- Hehehehe...vocês são muito parecidos, por isso conseguem se entender tão bem. Assim como William você tem o hábito de se julgar muito duramente rapaz. A decisão de William foi algo que pertence a ele somente e não a você. Acredite em mim quando digo que mesmo que você tivesse se mantido calado quanto a seus sentimentos ele teria agido da mesma maneira. Conheço meu discípulo muito bem e sei que isso era o que ele tinha em mente desde que se apegou a você mais do que deveria.Bem...qual é o veneno que o está matando?- perguntou Millie com uma sabedoria calma.

--- Amargura Negra do Imperador.- disse Violet séria.

--- Wow. Então a coisa está mesmo feia para o lado dele. Felizmente é um veneno de ação lenta o que dá a vocês bastante tempo para procurarem o antídoto. Porém é um veneno de ação dolorosíssima, portanto é bom que mantenham William sedado, dormindo.Eu estou morta e por isso não tenho mais meus poderes mágicos e não posso fazer nada por vocês. Porém eu sei quem pode: na minha caderneta de endereços, que William guardou na biblioteca privativa dele, está o endereço de Sua Majestade Medora, a atual rainha das bruxas e minha melhor amiga dos tempos de adolescência. Ela é a mais poderosa e sábia bruxa viva e se alguém sabe um jeito de curar William, esse alguém é ela.Digam que eu os enviei e ela atenderá vocês de bom prova de que conversaram comigo levem a consigo a caderneta de endereços.- disse Millieford casualmente.

--- Mas...Millie...meu irmão selou os aposentos dele com alta magia. Não podemos entrar na biblioteca com as portas seladas daquele jeito.- disse Bella recuperando o fôlego, mas ainda cansada do esforço que fizera na evocação.

--- Isso é fácil...os aposentos dele devem ter uma abertura para um cano de incineração. Todas as alas da fábrica têm uma. Podemos descer no elevador de vidro até a salas dos incineradores e passar pela abertura que leva á ala pessoal dele na fábrica. As aberturas de incineração são grandes e se Veruca e o pai dela caíram numa delas uma vez e não entalaram com certeza o elevador de vidro vai conseguir passar por uma delas.- especulou Charlie pensativo.

--- Boa idéia...Mas como vamos achar a abertura certa, que leva a ala dele? –perguntou Violet.

--- Vamos pedir a Doris que providencie para que todas as aberturas de incineração da fábrica de que ela tem notícia sejam sinalizadas, com uma lanterna, pano ou coisa parecida.Assim saberemos que a abertura certa é uma daquelas que não terá sinalização.Isso vai reduzir nossa procura.- disse Bella casualmente.

--- Mesmo assim eu tenho a sensação de que isso será procurar uma agulha no palheiro...- disse Violet exasperada.

--- Mas essa é nossa melhor chance. Eu não me importo de procurar dia e noite por um meio de achar uma cura para Willy.Eu vou salva-lo!- disse Charlie resoluto.

--- Eu vou te ajudar. Pode contar comigo.- disse Bella , confiante.

--- Ok. Eu sei que vocês vão precisar de mim. Vamos nessa! Aos incineradores lá vamos nós.- disse Violet brincalhona.

--- Boa sorte. Espero realmente que consigam salvar a vida de meu discípulo cabeça de vento. Ele ainda é novo para morrer e nem experimentou muitas das delicias da vida. Seria uma lástima que ele partisse sem ter a chance de reaprender a falar a palavra "família".- disse Millieford dando de ombros.

Charlie sorriu para Millie, achando que as bruxas eram seres muito estranhos nos não se sabia muito bem até onde ia o descaso e o carinho.Mas eram sem dúvida pessoas interessantes e dispostas a ajudar quem consideravam dignos de seus préstimos.

--- Obrigado por tudo Millie. – disse Bella agradecida.

--- Disponha querida, disponha.- disse a estátua de mármore antes de fechar os olhos e ficar novamente imóvel e sem vida.

--- Bem, ao que parece temos uma caçada a entrada de incineração perdida a fazer. Pensando positivo, podemos ter sorte e resolver isso tudo ainda hoje.- disse Violet com um suspiro.

--- Assim espero. Tudo o que quero é que Willy esteja bem o mais rápido o possível.Vamos logo.- disse Charlie entrando no elevador de vidro, sendo seguido de pronto por Violet.

--- Adeus Millie.- disse Bella para a imóvel estátua de mármore, entrando em seguida no elevador de vidro.

--- Bella...você sabe como chegar aos incineradores?- perguntou Charlie sério.

--- Sim, claro. Meu irmão tinha um enorme mapa da fábrica nos aposentos pessoais dele e eu me lembro de ter decorado quase todo esse mapa durante meus anos de observação felina.Pelo que me lembro precisamos passar pelo depóisito auto-suficiente de água da fábrica e depois seguir para oeste, descendo numa bifurcação pela esquerda para então chegarmos as câmaras de incineração.Willy nunca teve segredos para comigo aqui dentro no que se refere a fábrica.- disse Bella compenetrada.

--- Invejo você por isso.- comentou Charlie á Bella, apertando o botão que os levaria a sala de Doris, para que antes de fazerem alguma coisa a informassem de seus planos.

--- Sabe o que eu não entendo: por que o Wonka, se tem toda uma ala pessoal enorme dele na fábrica, foi se mudar para um quartinho perto do quarto do Char? – perguntou Violet.

--- Simples. Para ficar mais perto e acessível às demandas do aprendiz sem que para isso tivesse que se expor. Meu irmão a princípio tinha em mente ter apenas um aprendiz dedicado e honesto, não um amigo íntimo.E de qualquer forma ele não é do tipo da pessoa que gosta de se expor. Existem assuntos sobre os quais ele não fala nem comigo, principalmente os que envolvem nosso passado e família.Ele também nunca perde tempo se explicando ou justificando suas ações, o que torna difícil saber o porque de certas coisas que ele faz.Acho que a única pessoa nesse mundo que pode clamar que realmente "conhece" quem meu irmão é de verdade é Millieford.- disse Bella séria enquanto o elevador corria no ar até a sala de Doris.

--- Que grande dor de cabeça...- suspirou Charlie exasperado. O jovem estava novamente se perguntando o porque de não ter se apaixonado por alguém mais simples e acessível.Pensou que poderia ter se apaixonado pela sinceridade irritadiça de Violet, ou talvez até pela gentileza fingida de Veruca e tudo seria muito mais fácil e leve em sua vida.

Porém fora escolher a pessoa mais contraditória e complicada que andava sobre a Terra...e isso era cansativo. O que sua avó Josefina faria se soubesse que Willy estava ligado até o último fio de cabelo vermelho com bruxas e magia? Provavelmente sua velha e religiosa avó teria um treco.Teve de rir baixo com a idéia de ver sua avozinha tentando tirar o demo de Wonka.

--- De que está rindo?- perguntou Bella intrigada.

--- De toda essa situação...você sabe: bruxas, mulheres que viram e desviram gatos, conversa com os mortos via estátuas de mármore. Isso é extremamente surreal.- disse Charlie cansado.

--- Você tem algo contra bruxas por acaso? – perguntou Bella desconfiada.Afinal a ex-gata também tinha sido uma aprendiz de Millie e era o que poderíamos chamar de uma bruxa iniciante.

--- Não. Não tenho nada contra ninguém.Estou disposto a tentar entender quase tudo nesse mundo, excluindo-se aí só a atitude podre de gente como o Slugworth.Afinal o Willy também é uma espécie de "bruxa" não é?E eu não deixaria de gostar dele por causa disso. Ele é maravilhoso do jeito que ele é.- disse Charlie exausto.

--- Wow. Falando assim agora eu entendo porque ele é louco com você.Acho que é isso que todo mundo quer ouvir ser dito com sinceridade: que alguém nos ama apesar e por causa do que somos.Todo mundo quer a aceitação incondicional de alguém.- disse Bella casualmente.

--- Falando em aceitação incondicional...você até que era uma gata bonitinha, mesmo sem rabo.- disse Violet numa mistura de gentileza e implicância.

--- Ninguém te merece Violet...-suspirou Bella com a voz exasperada, mas podia-se ver que a ex-gata estava sorrindo da brincadeira.

O elevador chegou com barulho a sala da secretária de confiança de Wonka. Doris estava sentada em sua mesa com uma expressão cansada, irritada e abatida. Nas mãos a Oompa segurava um copo cheio d´água onde um remédio efervescente branco borbulhava.

--- Você está péssima Doris.- disse Bella ao ver o rosto da Oompa loompa.

--- Vocês é que não sabem o inferno que foi acalmar a ala conservadora da família Bucket.Charlie, vou confessar isso a você rapaz: nunca tive tantos instintos homicidas em minha vida do que tive hoje tentando acalmar os ânimos daquele murrinha do seu avô George.Mas pelo menos consegui que todos eles fossem para seus aposentos gritar por lá e não perturbar o descanso de Wonka. Joe e Helena me ajudaram muito...eles são muito sensatos e acima de tudo calmos. Josefina desmaiou de novo e foi levada para a área hospitalar, mas ela está bem...o que ela teve foi só excesso de emoção ou coisa parecida. Wonka será tratado no seu quarto Charlie e estamos levando para lá uma equipe de médicos e os equipamentos que temos disponíveis para ajuda-lo.- disse a exausta secretária Doris.

---Ótimo. Peço que o deixem sempre dormindo, muito bem sedado. O veneno que está nas veias dele provoca muita dor e não quero que ele sofra. –disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Se é assim que você quer que seja, assim será. Enquanto Wonka está doente Charlie você é o mestre da fábrica por direito.- disse Doris séria.

--- Queremos também que você ordene que todas as entradas de incineração de que se tem notícia na fábrica sejam sinalizadas com lanternas com luz de cor ...hummm...pode ser verde.Poderia fazer isso para nós imediatamente? –perguntou Bella apressada.

--- Claro. Em menos de duas horas posso providenciar para que estejam sinalizadas todas as aberturas de incineração que conheço.Sem problemas.- disse Doris com firmeza.

--- Entao o faça Doris, por favor. Isso vai ajudar nosso plano para salvar a vida de Wonka.- disse Charlie para a Oompa com gentileza.

--- Considere feito Charlie.- disse Doris altiva.

--- Obrigado Doris. Você está sendo de muita ajuda. Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa ruim que minha família tenha dito a você.-disse Charlie agradecido.

--- Fique tranqüilo.Eu apenas faço meu trabalho e sirvo aqueles que são de minha estima.E depois que eu tomar esse calmante talvez cogite perdoar os impropérios nada bonitos que seu avô soltou enquanto eu tentava acalmá-lo.- disse Doris levantando o copo com o remédio efervescente numa espécie cômica de brinde.

Charlie sorriu e se ajoelhou perto da Oompa, a abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Doris riu.

--- Você é um anjo Doris!- disse Charlie se levantando e entrando no elevador de vidro, seguido por Bella e Violet.

--- Eu? Eu sou só uma secretária menino. O anjo da guarda do senhor Wonka é você!- disse Doris ao ver o elevador partindo em alta velocidade pela fábrica afora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

--- Temos que ir rumo ao reservatório de água da fábrica, que fica em uma das salas dos subsolos primeiro.Daí ir para oeste.- disse Bella relembrando o caminho para si mesma e guiando o elevador de vidro somente com a força de sua vontade.

Não havia botões no elevador que levassem diretamente as salas pelas quais eles precisavam passar para acharem no fim a preciosa caderneta de endereços de Millieford Wonka.

O elevador rodopiou vertiginosamente no ar descendo cada vez mais, até entrar em uma pequena abertura que levava ao subsolo. Corredores longos passaram rápidos como flashes por pelos passageiros daquela delicada caixa de vidro voadora.

Quando os corredores acabaram deram para um enorme reservatório de água, tão grande que ia a perder de vista, como um verdadeiro oceano. Golfinhos pularam ágeis da água límpida.O lugar era realmente imenso. Violet podia jurar que tinha visto a forma sombreada de uma baleia passar mais abaixo pela água do reservatório.

O elevador continuou a voar sobre aquele oceano estranho.

--- Isso daqui é imenso.- comentou Violet pasma.

--- Sim, é. Essa fábrica é praticamente um mundo à parte Violet.É impregnada de magia.- disse Bella com simplicidade.

--- Agora vejo que o que eu conhecia daqui é um mínimo do que esse lugar realmente representa.Isso é um oceano...imenso. Como Willy conseguiu criar tudo isso? Como esse mar se transforma na água limpa e doce que usamos na fábrica? – perguntou Charlie magoado. O feria profundamente que seu amado não tivesse confiança o suficiente em si para mostrá-lo aqueles lugares.

--- Willy construiu a fábrica com a força da vontade dele e com a ajuda daqueles que lhe são leais. Ele é um herói e um guardião para povos místicos que no mundo de fora dos portões são perseguidos e odiados, mas que junto a ele aqui na fábrica encontraram um lar.Um exemplo disso são os Oompa-loompas.- disse Bella alheia, olhando o oceano que brilhava a luz de um sol e debaixo de um céu azul claro que pareciam naturais, mas que eram feitos por magia.

Parecia que estavam sobrevoando o oceano aberto num dia agradável de sol ameno e não dentro de uma sala fechada de uma fábrica.

--- Nossa...ele tem uma vontade poderosa.Que loucura.- disse Violet ainda pasma.

--- Sim, ele tem. E pelo que ele me contou a água salgada é filtrada por...- começou a falar Bella, porem não precisou continuar a frase. O que eles viram a sua frente foi bastante revelador.

Eram lindas mulheres com longas caudas de peixe, umas estavam nadando nas águas, outras deitadas sobre pequenas ilhas de pedra. Outras ainda estavam em pleno ar, voando com suas amplas asas membranosas e brilhantes em forma de nadadeiras que batiam no ar tão rápido quanto às asas de um beija-flor.

Elas eram cobertas de escamas resplandecentes como prata à luz do sol. Seus olhos eram de todo negros, sem íris nem pupilas e sobre as costelas se abriam longas fendas transversais pulsantes que eram suas brânquias.Eram pálidas e tinham os seios nus.A língua que falavam era melódica, mas ininteligível aos viajantes do elevador de vidro.Eram todas metade peixe metade mulher.Não havia nenhuma espécie aparente de "macho" entre elas.

De vez em quando uma delas se precipitava como um raio em pleno vôo, caindo na superfície da água com violência para depois voltar a voar com um peixe lustroso preso entre as mãos anormalmente grandes, dotadas de afiadas garras, onde os dedos se ligavam uns aos outro por finas membranas.Os dentes delas eram pontiagudos e logo se via que eram predadoras natas.

Um grupo delas notou a movimentação do elevador de vidro e se aproximou. A mais velha delas, que parecia ter sido escoltada pelo grupo de jovens tinha cabelos prateados e um longo colar de pérolas imperfeitas adornando o pescoço.Não podia se dizer se ela sorria ou não. Os lábios finos mostravam os dentes pontiagudos de forma um tanto ameaçadora, mas fascinante.Os três olharam pasmos para as sereias, não acreditando no que viam por um momento.

--- Nossa...- murmurou Violet impressionada.

--- Eu pensei que elas só existissem em contos de fada ou histórias mitológicas.- disse Charlie pasmo.

--- Wonka nunca me disse que elas eram tão bonitas.Bem, eu sabia que elas viviam aqui, mas meu irmão nunca me deixou vir vê-las. Elas são muito perigosas, pelo que ele disse.- murmurou Bella para os dois adolescentes, maravilhada.

--- Que elas são perigosas isso logo se nota pelo tamanho das garras e dos dentes que elas tem. E ninguém precisa me dizer nada pra eu entender isso bem rapidinho.- disse Violet se sentindo desconfortável com a presença de seres estranhos e perigosos tão perto de sua pessoa.

--- Quem ousa invadir nossos domínios sem nos pedir passagem. Aqui é sabido que somente nosso amigo amado e excelso guardião William Wonka tem passe livre.Aos invasores é nos dado o direito de matar e comer.- disse a sereia mais velha com uma voz suave, mas letal.

--- Somos amigos de William Wonka e viemos aqui para tentar salvar a vida dele. Ele foi envenenado e está morrendo. O único meio de encontrar algo que possa mantê-lo vivo é passando por aqui.- falou Charlie com firmeza e corajosamente á sereia mais velha.

--- Espere...você é o menino de cabelos cor da noite e olhos de tempestade que é herdeiro e favorito de William, não é? Ele me falou de você. Falou também que seria o nêmesis final de todo o nosso povo se um dia ousássemos ferir você. Wonka foi quem nos ofereceu generosa proteção, nos salvando dos ataques dos bruxos que nos caçavam para tirar de nós nosso sangue rejuvenescedor, nossos corações de rubi resplandecente, que quase acabaram com toda nossa espécie.Em troca filtramos a água salgada com nossas brânquias e lhe damos nossas escamas velhas pra que ele possa fazer doces com elas.Damos também a ele todos os anos um cálice de nosso sangue para que ele possa se manter sempre belo e sempre jovem, pois o amamos profundamente. Ele foi o único que se preocupou realmente conosco e nos deu um lar seguro.Ele respeita nossos costumes, é sempre gentil e justo conosco e nos deixa livres para ser o que somos. – disse a velha sereia pensativa.

--- Não sabia que ele era tão querido por tantos.Eu também o amo profundamente e não quero perde-lo.Por favor, nos deixem passar e tentar salvá-lo.- pediu Charlie com gentileza a sereia.

--- Vejo agora que você tem a mesma gentileza que ele no sangue. Acredito no que você, Favorito de Wonka, fala.E fico feliz que daqui somente eu entenda a língua dos homens, pois as sereias todas já estariam guinchando de dor se soubessem que seu guardião está morrendo. A caixa transparente onde você está se faria em pedaços se exposta aos gritos de dor de uma sereia.Porém preciso saber quem são os outros que vão junto a você Favorito de Wonka, e se eles são de confiança.- disse a sereia com a voz pausada e fria como água.

--- Comigo está a irmã de William Wonka, Isabella Wonka. E também minha mais fiel amiga Violet Beauregarde, que muitas vezes me ajudou e ajudou o seu guardião.- disse Charlie sério.

--- Oh...ouvi falar também de Isabella, a querida irmã mais nova de nosso excelso guardião, e reconheço esta dama vestida em púrpura realmente se parece muito ele. Sendo ela do sangue dele não temos problema algum em deixa-la passar.Porém a terceira tripulante de sua caixa transparente é uma completa desconhecida para nós. Podem vocês dois responder pela lealdade dela para com nosso guardião? Podem assegurar que em nenhum momento ela tentará macular as águas em que vivemos com veneno ou ferir um dos nossos?- perguntou a sereia mais velha, séria.

--- Eu confio completamente na integridade de Violet. Eu salvei a vida dela uma vez, ciente de que ela era uma amiga leal e valorosa. E se vocês se voltarem contra ela eu a defenderei até a morte!- disse Bella altiva.Logo se via que Isabella estava realmente disposta a fazer aquilo que falava.

--- Eu também a defenderei de qualquer ataque.Violet é minha melhor amiga em quem deposito completa confiança.- disse Charlie sério.

--- Está bem então. Se duas pessoas como vocês confiam nela nós a deixaremos passar por nosso território desta vez. Porém numa próxima vez ela só sairá daqui viva se Wonka em pessoa intervir por ela.Fui clara?- disse a sereia com altivez.

--- Claríssima.- disse a própria Violet aliviada por ter sido poupada daquela vez. A menina não cogitava a possibilidade de voltar a aquele lugar outra vez. Pálida como uma vela e um pouco trêmula Violet tinha por um momento achado que ia acabar virando comida daquelas peixas estranhas.

--- Calma Violet. O pior já passou.- disse Bella abraçando a amiga e a acalmando.

--- Onde vocês querem ir, favorito de Wonka? –perguntou a sereia mais velha.

--- Queremos rumar para o oeste, indo para as salas de incineração.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Compreendo. Sendo assim providenciarei pra que tenham uma escolta de honra até lá.Se precisar de algo que meu povo possa lhe fornecer Favorito de Wonka, venha até aqui e peça as sereias que o levem até mim. Sou a Altíssima Misraim, rainha tricentenária das sereias e serva de Wonka desde a contrução de nosso refúgio.É só pronunciar meu nome e elas lhe levarão direto a minha presença.- disse Misraim com altivez.

--- Obrigado pela ajuda, Magestade Misraim. Sou muito grato à senhora.- disse Charlie com reverência.

--- Não me agradeça.Faço isso por nosso amado guardião. Chegando aos incineradores vocês encontrarão outro povo que lá mora e que poderá indicá-los o caminho que precisam saber.É o povo da rainha Desfardiel, senhora das mulheres serpentes e minha cara amiga a mais de duzentos anos. Seu povo vive no fogo e também dele se alimenta.São as mulheres serpentes as responsáveis por manter os incineradores funcionando. Chegando até lá, apresente a elas isto e digam que eu creio no que dizem e aprovo sua jornada.Garanto que elas serão mais gentis se souberem que de certa forma eu os enviei.- disse Misraim entregando a Charlie o colar de pérolas imperfeitas que antes a sereia trazia no pescoço.

As sereias que escoltavam Misraim pareceram pasmas ao ver sua líder entregar aquele cordão a Charlie.

--- Obrigado pela ajuda. Assim que nossa jornada acabar voltarei aqui pra lhe devolver o cordão e espero poder também dar-lhes boas notícias a respeito da saúde de Wonka.- disse Charlie sério.

--- Eu também assim espero meu jovem.- disse Misraim fechando os olhos negros como piche por um momento.Ela parecia estar profundamente triste pela dor de Wonka.

--- A senhora está bem? –perguntou Charlie a sereia mais velha.

--- Sim, estou bem. Apenas tento suprimir na garganta um grito de dor que poderia destroçar até mesmo as ilhas de pedra que polvilham nosso reino de águas calmas.Você não tem idéia da importância que William Wonka tem para nós, nem de quanto o estimamos, nem o quão leais a ele temos sempre sido. Salve-o, por favor. Não me faça ter de dar a notícia da morte dele ao meu povo.Sou uma rainha velha e não quero terminar meu reinado tendo pronunciado essa notícia funesta.- pediu a rainha com uma delicadeza tão profunda que Charlie esqueceu-se de que aquela era a líder de uma raça perigosa.

--- Eu prometo fazer absolutamente tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que a senhora não tenha de dar essa noticia aos seus. Juro.- disse Charlie com firmeza, os olhos cor de tempestade faiscando de determinação.

--- Assim sendo, jovem corajoso, digo que será sempre bem quisto entre nós.- disse Misraim dando um sorriso genuíno a Charlie.

Misraim falou algo as outras sereias em sua língua melodiosa e ininteligível. Logo as sereias pareceram se acalmar e olhar de forma mais simpática para os tripulantes do elevador de vidro. O que Misraim disse para acalmar as outras sereias, nem Charlie nem Violet ou Isabella jamais souberam.

--- Sigam elas, pois elas lhes mostrarão o caminho.Que sua jornada seja carregada por ventos favoráveis e ondas generosas.- disse Misraim se despedindo dos jovens no elevador de vidro com um sorriso esperançoso.

O grupo de sereias que antes escoltava Misraim agora escoltava o elevador de vidro em seu vôo, indicando aos jovens o caminho mais curto e mais seguro até os incineradores.

Já estavam há algum tempo sobrevoando as águas daquele mar repleto de sereias quando Charlie e Violet viram algo estranho repousando disforme sobre uma das ilhas de pedra nas quais as sereias costumavam descansar ou ir comer o que tinham pescado.

Mesmo na distância aquilo que viam não poderia ser confundido com uma sereia ou um peixe, a menos que existissem peixes que usassem casacos felpudos, tivessem pele cor rosa bebê e a cara parecida com roupa encharcada.

--- Char...o que é aquilo?- perguntou Violet que ainda estava abraçada a Isabella.

--- Aquilo o que? –perguntou Bella alheia e corada. Estava tão feliz por estar abraçando Violet que nem tinha notado a coisa esquisita que estava jogada numa das ilhas de pedra.

--- Aquilo que está na pedra logo mais na frente.- disse Violet curiosa, mas sem se soltar do abraço.

--- Não sei. Mas de qualquer forma tudo indica que vamos passar por lá, então poderemos ver melhor o que é aquilo. - disse Charlie intrigado, pois tinha a certeza de que já vira aquele casaco felpudo em algum lugar antes.

O elevador foi se aproximando, tornando mais nítida a visão do estranho artefato que repousava sobre a pedra.

E então Charlie se lembrou, num flash, de onde tinha visto aquele casaco felpudo antes. Porque sim, Charlie o tinha visto muitas vezes durante a festa de vitória de Wonka, lindo e brilhante, adornado as costas e braços de Veruca Salt.Charlie se pegou desejando de que só o casaco tivesse de alguma forma achado seu caminho até aquelas águas dominadas por sereias carnívoras que detestavam ter seu território invadido.

Bella e Violet nem tiveram tempo de fecharem os olhos quando o elevador passou rente a aquela ilha, mostrando sem dúvidas o que era o estranho artefato.

Era Veruca Salt ainda vestindo seu casaco de festa, com o rosto pálido, ferido e imóvel tombado para o lado, os olhos azuis inexpressivamente abertos.

O vestido rosa que ela usara na festa estava todo rasgado, manchado de sangue e jogado pelos cantos da ilha de pedra. Haviam sinais de luta e manchas de sangue por todo lado da ilha, indicando de que ela tinha chegado ali ainda viva. Porém nada mais de carne havia em sua caixa toráxica e suas costelas expostas estavam limpas e brilhantes. As pernas da menina também já eram osso puro e um braço lhe tinha sido arrancado.Apenas a carne do rosto não fora consumida pelas sereias.

---- Ohhhhhh...não...- murmurou Charlie chocado e com o estômago se embrulhando ao ver aquilo.Ficou penalizado pelo fim de Veruca. A menina podia ser chata, mas não mereceia morrer daquela forma.

--- Credo!- disse Violet não menos pasma que o amigo ao ver o cadáver.

Bella ficou calada.Sabia que as sombras deviam ter trazido Veruca até ali.E se as sombras julgaram que aquele era o lugar de Veruca então Bella não só as apoiava como considerava que a menina tinha tido o fim que lhe era merecido. As sombras eram as mais leais criaturas sobre as ordens de Wonka e tinham um excelente, porém cruel, senso de justiça. Se a elas tinha sido permitido guiar Veruca até ali então isso significava que isso era o mais correto a se fazer, por pior que parecesse.

--- Vamos em frente.Não temos tempo a perder.- disse Bella com frieza ao ver o corpo exangue de Veruca Salt.

--- Pobre Veruca. Como ela veio para aqui?O que os pais dela dirão quando souberem? – perguntou Charlie a si mesmo.

--- Provavelmente vão dizer que você está mentindo Charlie. Ninguém vai acreditar que ela foi comida por sereias.- disse Bella com profundo descaso.

--- Nisso a Bella tem razão.- concordou Violet.

--- Mas precisamos contar o que aconteceu com a filha deles.Não podemos deixar eles desesperados procurando por Veruca quando ela está...oh Deus...ela está morta.- disse Charlie abalado.Nunca na vida o jovem tinha visto um cadáver daquele jeito.

--- Calma Charlie. Depois pensamos nisso. De quaquer forma não vai haver mais nada dela por aqui quando tivermos voltado. Em breve as sereias terão comido o que resta da carne dela e levado os ossos para o fundo das águas. Ouvi dizer que elas fazem enfeites e pentes com os ossos daquilo que comem.- disse Bella alheia.

--- Pobre Veruca...- disse Charlie mais uma vez ao pensar nos ossos da menina sendo transformados em artefatos de beleza para as sereias.

--- Sem cadáver ninguém vai acreditar no que você disser Char. Vão é pensar que você é louco de pedra ou que está zuando da cara deles. De qualquer forma tenho o pressentimento de que se ela acabou aqui foi porque boa coisa não fez. –disse Violet especulando.

--- Eu também. –concordou Isabella.

--- Mesmo assim...isso não é justo com ela. Não...eu vou dar um jeito de contar a verdade aos pais dela mais tarde.Eles precisam saber. Isso que é o certo.E preciso saber como isso aconteceu...como essa coitada veio parar aqui.- disse Charlie um pouco trêmulo.

Imaginava-se no lugar de Veruca, caído no meio de todas aquelas sereias, sendo ferido e comido vivo.O que será que passaria pela sua cabeça se estivesse fadado a morrer daquele jeito? Conseguiria pelo relembrar-se de sua família, de seus bons dias na escola ou de seu bem amado chocolateiro enquanto as sereias rasgassem sua carne com as unhas e dentes?Ou a dor seria tao grande que nem mesmo o daria o consolo de ter bons pensamentos no final? Será que eu seu leito de morte Wonka estava encontrando algum conforto entre os sonhos que tinha enquanto sedado, dormindo? Dizia-se que não havia dor maior do que aquela que Wonka sentia com o pior dos venenos passando corrosivo por suas veias. Charlie tentou imaginar uma dor que fosse pior do que a causada por dentes de sereia em sua carne.Empalideceu.Teve vontade de segurar a forma frágil de Wonka nos braços e tomar pra si a dor que ele estava sentindo.Não se importava de morrer sem consolo algum, privado até mesmo de seus pensamentos bons, se fosse por ele.

Tirou Veruca de seus pensamentos o mais rápido que pode. Veruca estava morta e não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por ela.Wonka ainda estava vivo e precisava de sua ajuda. A vida de seu tutor era definitivamente mais preciosa para o jovem do que a vida de Veruca Salt.Não queria nenhum mal para a menina, mas todo coração elege seus favoritos e Veruca não estava entre aqueles que o coração do jovem tinha elegido como insubstituíveis.

O elevador se afastou solene de onde o cadáver de Veruca repousava.

Durante o tempo de viagem até a abertura das câmaras de incineração, que durou um dia e uma noite, os três jovens não falaram mais a respeito de Veruca ou do fim trágico que ela havia tido.

As sereias os guiaram por caminhos calmos e seguros, porem não lhes dirigiram uma só palavra.Durante a noite os três dormiram desconfortavelmente no elevador, enquanto esse seguia seu caminho silencioso sob um céu cuja calma noite artificial em nada se diferenciava da noite que veriam caso estivessem sob céu aberto.

Chegaram a uma abertura escura de onde enorme calor emanava.Uma das sereias apontou a abertura com um de seus dedos longos e membranosos, indicando-lhes que o caminho continuava por ali. Sendo criaturas da água fria e avessas ao calor extremo as sereias não os acompanhariam mais pela jornada até os incineradores. Charlie fez um sinal de reverencia as sereias, dispensando-lhes o serviço e tentando lhes agradecer a gentileza prestada.Entendendo que não eram mais necessárias, as sereias que os escoltaram se dispersaram nos ares como beija-flores cansados de tanto voar.

O elevador de vidro seguiu pela abertura quente, o vidro se tornardo fosco com os vapores daquele canal incandescente.Violet pensou que se o inferno existisse deveria ser quente e desagradável como aquele túnel.

Quanto tempo passaram naquele local escuro, estreito e quente os três não saberiam precisar. Minutos lhes pesavam como décadas à medida que o calor ficava mais forte.

Quando o canal escuro acabou e limparam com a manga de suas roupas o vapor que nublara completamente o vidro do elevador se viram num lugar avermelhado de chão incandescente, cheio de fogueiras ardentes e lotado de casas em forma de colméias feitas com o que parecia ser um barro negro resistente.Assim como o oceano artificial pelo qual haviam passado a paisagem vermelha parecia ir até o perder de vista.Não havia um céu artificial que lembrasse o natural naquela sala. O céu de lá era apenas vermelho vivo e quente, de onde vários orifícios que eram as passagens de incineração jogavam uma luz cálida vinda de outras salas da fábrica. Através de vários orifícios haviam lanternas de luz verde dependuradas, demonstrando que Doris fizera com afinco o que dela fora pedido.

Sob o chão fervente os três jovens viram formas compridas e negras se moverem como serpentes. Não demoraram a lembra-se de quem a rainha das sereias falara que morava ali.

Desceram num vôo rasante, procurando uma das criaturas que pudesse falar com eles.

Logo encontraram uma das mulheres serpentes, uma criatura meio humana meio serpente, coberta de colares dourados que lhe cobriam os seios e com olhos verde esmeralda que lembravam olhos de gato. A criatura tinha uma língua bifurcada e sibilante e a pele morena escura.Era dotada de longos e macios cabelos negros cacheados enfeitados por inúmeras contas douradas e ostentava uma exótica beleza. Sua longa cauda escamosa era por cima negra como fumaça e por baixo vermelha como sangue.Seus fortes braços estavam cobertos por braceletes reluzentes. Seus lábios eram tintos de preto e a expressão dela era simpática. Não parecia um ser perigoso.

Os três jovens sentiram uma onda de calma e simpatia pela criatura. Violet até mesmo sorriu para a mulher serpente, que retribuiu o sorriso com gentileza.

--- Sejam bem vindos a nossas terras.Somos as serpentes filhas do fogo e dele guardiãs. O que aqui desejam? – perguntou a mulher serpente com uma voz sibilante, mas muito bonita.

--- Desejamos falar com sua rainha Desfardiel. Fomos enviados por Misraim, a senhora das sereias...heis aqui a prova. – disse Charlie mostrando a mulher serpente o cordão que a rainha das sereias havia lhe dado.

--- Se conseguiram passar com vida pelo território de Misraim então o assunto que tem a tratar deve ser urgente. Sigam-me. Eu os levarei até a Grande Senhora Desfardiel.- disse a mulher serpente, deslizando pelo chão com enorme rapidez, utilizando também os braços para se movimentar com mais desenvoltura.

--- Vocês...errr ...comem o que? –perguntou Violet um pouco sem graça.

--- Apenas labaredas de fogo. Somos criaturas amantes da paz e não ferimos nenhum ser para nos alimentar.Nossos dentes venenosos usamos apenas contra nossos inimigos e contra quem ofende a honra de nossos senhores: a Grande Senhora Desfardiel, nossa rainha eleita e o Grande Senhor William Wonka, salvador de toda nossa raça e nosso amado guardião.- explicou com cortesia a mulher serpente enquanto andava rápida pelo chão quente.

--- De que Wonka salvou a sua raça? –perguntou Violet curiosa.

--- Daqueles que nos escravizavam, bruxos ou humanos, para usar nossa capacidade de facilmente tirar da terra precioso metal dourado com o qual adornamos nossos braços cabelos e pescoços.Vocês o chamam de ouro, nós de metal da beleza.Meu povo deplora a escravidão mais do que a morte, pois se diz em nossos versos sagrados que quem morre escravo não pode entrar nos salões dourados onde moram os deuses.Nosso amado guardião salvou não só nosso corpo, mas nossa alma senhorita. Ele fez um acordo de pacífica convivência com nossa rainha que permitiu que aqui tivéssemos o direito de morremos livres, exercendo nossos costumes e sendo quem somos. Esse acordo bendito nos deu vasto território em sua fábrica e em troca só o que fazemos e queimar para ele aquilo que cai do alto, o que para nós é também uma grande vantagem alimentícia, pois nos ajuda a manter o fogo que nos sustem sempre aceso.Também lhe damos escamas e peles velhas e limpas pra que ele possa fazer doces com elas, o que em nada nos custa. O território que ele nos cedeu fica em cima de uma inesgotável mina de metal da beleza e podemos tira-lo da terra livremente para nosso próprio uso.Nunca ele nos pediu uma só pepita daquilo que vocês chamam ouro e que tiramos desta terra em que vivemos com a facilidade com que vocês semeiam os campos e com a alegria com que vocês fazem doces, o que mostra que ele cumpriu com honra o acordo que fez com nossa rainha nos deu a sério essa terra como nossa e não pretende usurpar nossas riquezas. Mesmo ele nada pedindo de nós, todo ano nossas habilidosas ourives fazem uma jóia de rara beleza e lhe ofertamos como um presente de agradecimento a sua generosidade e símbolo de nossa estima.- disse a mulher serpente com a voz alegre.

--- Ele é realmente muito amado entre vocês, pelo que vejo.- disse Charlie um pouco magoado por Wonka nunca lhe ter mostrado aqueles outros povos e um pouco orgulhoso da generosidade de seu tutor em proteger todos aqueles seres fantásticos.

--- Sim, ele é. Tanto quanto nossa rainha eleita!- disse a mulher serpente animada.

--- Qual é o seu nome?Gostei de você...você é gente fina.- disse Violet casualmente.

--- Meu nome e Tirsa. E o de vocês, humanas criaturas?- perguntou Tirsa curiosa.

--- Meu nome é Violet. Essa daqui e a Isabella e este o Charlie.- disse Violet apresentando não só a si mesma como também aos seus amigos.

--- Oh! Entao esse é o menino Charlie, herdeiro de nosso guardião.Ouvimos falar muito bem de você!Acredito que venha prestar uma visita oficial a nossa rainha, em nome de Wonka. Vou apressar então a caminhada. Você deve estar com muita pressa, afinal, se for prestar visita oficial a todos os povos que aqui residem demorará meses e não vai querer ficar se demorando demais em cada um dos que visita.- disse Tirsa com crescente animação.

--- O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Charlie intrigado.

--- Ora! E você não sabe que mais de dez mil povos místicos moram sobre esse teto e gozam da proteção de seu tutor. Desde nós inofensivas serpentes até os perigosos e cruéis seres da sombra, todos aqui fizeram seu lar e aprenderam a amar o guardião que tão generoso nos é.- disse Tirsa rindo, achando engraçado que o menino não soubesse de um fato tão óbvio a respeito da fábrica.

--- Eu...eu realmente não sabia que tantos moravam aqui.Eu não fazia idéia. Para mim aqui só moravam os Oompa-loompas e criaturas como esquilos, plantas e vacas...- disse Charlie com sinceridade.

--- Oh sim...os Oompa-loompas foram os primeiros a aqui chegar e pelo que sei são aqueles que são mais ligados e próximos a nosso guardião.Também sei sobre plantas, esquilos e vacas que aqui moram.Porém não sei de todos os povos que aqui habitam, pois que são muitos. Sabia que há alguns anos atrás caiu aqui uma menina desacordada junto ao pai dela? Foi uma coisa muito engraçada: ela caiu no meio de uma pilha muito fedorenta de lixo que Wonka nos pediu para manter debaixo da abertura de incineração da sala dos esquilos.Tivemos de tira-la rápido daqui antes que ela acordasse e nos visse. Ou que ela morresse por causa do grande calor de nosso chão, o que é sempre um risco para criaturas tão frágeis quanto vocês, humanos.O pai dela também ficou desmaiado e fedorento, e foi retirado rapidinho daqui... ele era um homem de expressão gananciosa igual a dos rostos daqueles que nos faziam escravas.Não gostei nada dele.- comentou a serpente parando de repente a caminhada.

--- É...o senhor Salt é mesmo um monte de lixo humano.- confirmou Bella com frieza.

--- Chegamos. Aquela bela mulher serpente em cujos cabelos repousa enorme coroa dourada e que se posta ao lado da maior de nossas casas colméias é nossa amada rainha. Vou falar com ela e pedir que ela os receba. Esperem um instante.- disse Tirsa indo até a rainha deslizando pelo chão quente.Desfardiel parecia uma cópia de Tirsa, só que ostentava uma grande coroa de ouro em estilo hindu e tinha olhos negros e profundos.

Tirsa falou durante algum tempo com a rainha e logo voltou, guiando o elevador de vidro até onde a enorme e séria Desfardiel estava.

--- Obrigado por trazê-los até aqui Tirsa, minha amada filha.Deixe-nos a sós agora.- disse a solene Desfardiel.

--- Nós somos...- começou a falar Charlie.

--- Eu sei quem vocês são. Vamos direto ao ponto, por favor. Sinto que desta vez vocês não serão mensageiros de boas notícias.- disse a rainha impaciente.

--- A senhora tem razão. Trazemos péssimas notícias. Wonka está envenenado e está morrendo. Nossa única chance de tentar salva-lo é achando a abertura de incineração que dá para a ala pessoal dele na fábrica.Misraim, rainha das sereias, acredita em nós e aprova nossa jornada. Ela nos deu o cordão dela como prova de que somos confiáveis aos seus olhos. – disse Charlie mostrando o cordão a rainha das mulheres serpentes e igualmente impaciente.Estava ficando cansado de ter que explicar a mesma coisa para um monte de gente.

--- Sendo assim eu os guio até onde devem ir, pois conheço todas as aberturas de nosso céu vermelho e sei para onde elas dão. Porém rogo que o salvem, pois nada neste mundo poderia ferir meu povo mais do que o anúncio da morte de seu estimado guardião.- disse a severa rainha serpente.

--- Assim juramos que faremos.- disse Bella com firmeza.

--- Venham comigo então. E cuidado com suas intenções quando chegarem a ala seleta em que nosso guardião reside. O local é repleto de leais e cruéis seres da sombra, que punem sem dó ou misericórdia aqueles que entram dotados de más intenções naquelas salas privativas.Ali também mora uma poderosa esfinge, que ronda as portas da biblioteca. Somente aqueles que são capazes de decifrar seu enigma conseguem entrar na sala do saber onde nosso guardião coleciona a sabedoria de todos os povos e de todas as épocas.- alertou a rainha serpente.

--- Seremos cautelosos. E muito bem intencionados. – assegurou Charlie.

--- Pode deixar...não to a fim de virar picadinho pra sombra comer.- disse Violet brincalhona.

--- Espero que alguém aqui seja bom em decifrar enigmas porque eu sou um desastre nisso. – disse Bella exasperada.

---Mesmo? Vou testar: O que cai em pé e corre deitado? – perguntou Violet implicante.

--- Chuva.Mas esse enigma é tão cretino que se eu não acertasse podia até decretar o meu "fim de carreira".- disse Bella exasperada.

--- Isso é verdade. – disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Bem, eu só queria levantar sua auto-estima Bella.- justificou-se Violet.

--- Valeu a intenção Violet, mas SÓ a intenção. O enigma que você escolheu foi péssimo.- disse Bella com um suspiro.

--- O lugar por onde vocês têm de ir é por ali, através da abertura que está bem acima de minha cabeça. Tenham boa sorte em sua procura e voltem com boas notícias.Que a coragem de vocês seja impetuosa como o fogo!- disse a rainha serpente se despedindo dos três jovens depois de lhes indicar o caminho.

O elevador de vidro subiu, deixando para trás as terras das mulheres serpentes e entrando em mais um túnel escuro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esse chappie foi mais aventura que romance, mas acho que sem um pouco de aventura um bom long fic não fica completo.

Pra começar agradeço a todos que me deram dicas de sites para que eu possa postar minha fic original! Arigato. Espero que vocês a leiam! Ela começará a ser postada no site: www ponto fictionpress ponto com nesse fim de semana. Isso mesmo! Comecei a postar meu primeiro fic original! IUPII! Prometo tentar manter minha política de postagens regulares, como sempre.Mas pra Intolerância a postagem será de duas em duas semanas, pois ainda estou escrevendo os últimos chappies de Wonka e não posso me comprometer a levar duas fics no mesmo ritmo.

Agradeço muito as reviews sempre carinhosas, de **Blekath, Carola Weasley, Sini e Srta Nina.**Vocês estão sempre acompanhando esse fic ! Muito obrigada por tamanha atenção e apoio. Seus reviews sempre me animam a escrever mais! Arigato!

Agradeço também a **Perséfone**, que tem me mandado emails carinhosos e a quem descobri ser leitora desse fic. Arigato Perséfone, por ter me mandado sua opinião! Fiquei feliz!

Agradeço a minhas fadinhas **Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan**, como sempre.

E aos leitores tímidos na esperança que eles não se acanhem e me digam suas opiniões sobre meu texto.

Fecho essa atualização estilo the flash colocando um...

**Resumão de Intolerância:**

Não esperem que a luta final entre bem e mal, o apocalipse, caia de repente em sua frente, fora de contexto. Não...no ano de 2024 ela já está acontecendo, lentamente, em sua versão neoliberal. Duas grandes empresas se ergueram e se tornaram as efetivas dominantes do mundo. Governos que se danem: não há um só produto da terra, de comida a remédios que não passe pelo intermédio das poderosas empresas Omega beast ou Golden gates. Essas empresas concorrentes, rivais e inimigas mortais disputam frente a frente sua influencia no mundo e a que falir primeiro...perde de vez. De um lado a tecnocrata e fria Omega beast que prega o primado da tecnologia sobre a vontade humana, controlada pelo belo Lucius Morningstar.De outro a Golden Gates que pertence a uma simpática velhinha chamada Medora Peacelight que prega o desenvolvimento sustentável e a paz entre os povos.Cada uma dessas empresas é liderada por um grupo de cinco pessoas muito especiais...talvez pelo fato de não serem exatamente pessoas, digo, humanas e sim...seres lá de cima ou lá de baixo, anjos na Golden e "ex anjos" na Omega. No meio desse contexto, Aphonsus, um pacato e não atraente mortal entra em cena. Por puro acidente ele se envolve na briga de foice entre as empresas, fazendo amigos de ambos os lados...em especial o vaidoso e orgulhoso Lucy Morningstar.Poderá um simples mortal mudar todo o destino do apocalipse de forma surpreendente?

Espero que gostem de meu novo fic!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 – Entre as salas de Wonka e encontrando Medora, a Rainha das Bruxas.

Assim que saíram do duto do incinerador chegaram uma sala pequena e sem atrativos que dava para um longo corredor todo feito em espiral coberto por fina tapeçaria persa, cheia de desenhos mitológicos em cores vermelho e púrpura. Todas as luzes daquela ala privativa de Wonka estavam desligadas, o que fazia o lugar se encher de sombras estranhas.As paredes pintadas como um tabuleiro de xadrez davam ao lugar uma falsa impressão de perspectiva. O corredor parecia nunca acabar.

O lugar era carregado de infinita melancolia. Em seus cantos parecia que a solidão de anos se acumulara. Vultos negros voavam rápidos e silenciosos de um canto a outro do corredor.

--- São seres da sombra.E estão chorando por meu irmão.- disse Bella séria, respondendo aos olhares interrogativos dos outros dois jovens diante daqueles vultos misteriosos.

--- E eles comem o que? -perguntou Violet receosa.

--- Eles não comem nada Violet. Eles apenas vagam pelo mundo e aplicam a quem encontram sua dura e impiedosa justiça.São os seres mais perigosos que existem e quando encontram alguém a quem julgam poder ser leais são especialmente obedientes para todo o sempre. Não morrem a não ser que seu mestre assim ordene e não se reproduzem a não ser que sejam ordenados a tal.- explicou Bella a amiga.

--- Que animador. Estamos num lugar qualhado desses seres nada bonzinhos...- disse Violet exasperada.

--- A rainha das mulheres serpentes disse que eles não nos fariam mal se tivéssemos boas intenções e eu acredito nela. Um desses seres de sombra me ajudou a encontrar onde Wonka estava uma vez.- disse Charlie sem medo.

--- Eles devem saber quem você é para Wonka e com certeza também sabem quem eu sou para meu irmão. Eles têm o poder de ver a verdade no fundo do coração das pessoas e as julgam a partir do que lá encontram.Só existem dois meios de escapar a justiça deles: sendo uma pessoa boa dentro dos modelos deles, que são um mistério para todos, ou ser tão ligado a sombra quanto eles próprios.Entendam aqui que ser ligado a sombra não é ser mau ao estilo de ser Slugworth, por exemplo, mas sim saber no fundo do coração a mais cruel das verdades dentro das pessoas e ser adepto da mais cruel das justiças. Millieford me contou isso há muito tempo atrás, porque ela tinha uma grande afinidade com esses seres e eu, que era criança na época, morria de medo deles.- explicou Bella casualmente.

--- Eu não tiro a razão de você ter medo desses sombras quando criança...euzinha estou morrendo de medo deles agora, que já sou quase adulta. Eles não sabem quem eu sou para ninguém, já que estou aqui de penetra.Acho que estou numa fria por causa disso.- disse Violet com medo.

--- Não está não. Eles podem ver o que você é para Charlie e também o que você é para mim. Garanto que tanto eu quanto Charlie só temos coisas boas a pensar e guardar ao seu respeito.- disse Bella com gentileza, procurando tranqüilizar Violet.

--- É isso mesmo Vio. Nós só pensamos coisas boas de você, em como você é leal e corajosa.Nenhum ser das sombras vai te julgar mal.- afirmou Charlie comn firmeza.

--- Obrigado. Vocês são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.- disse Violet bem mais calma.

O elevador planou por muito tempo naquele mesmo corredor, sem que ele de alguma forma diminuísse ou suas portas parecessem diferentes entre si. O teto formato em espiral do corredor, as tapeçarias pesadas no chão, asparedes pintadas como num jogo de xadrez e as portas escuras de formatos distorcidos que repousavam uma ao lado da outra pareciam estar ali para o propósito especial de confundir viajantes incautos. Vultos passavam sempre silenciosos no corredor, ignorando a presença do elevador transparente.

Já estavam vagando ao que parecia horas no mesmo monótono elevador quando Charlie viu uma criatura de sombra se postar a sua frente. Embora todas aquelas criaturas medonhas parecessem iguais entre si Charlie podia jurar que aquela era a mesma criatura que o havia ajudado mais tarde na festa a encontrar seu tutor desmaiado.

A criatura voou em arrepiantes círculos em volta de Charlie, como se lhe chamasse atenção. Violet ficou petrificada em ver um ser daqueles tao perto de si e logo se agarrou ao braço de Isabella.

Bella em si não se sentiu confortável com aquela presença. Diferentemente de Millieford e William Bella nunca chegou a apreciar a companhia daqueles seres de sombra e portanto apenas na proximidade benéfica de Violet, que lhe era muito mais que querida.

Charlie logo viu que aquele ser queria lhe indicar um caminho. Não muito certo se isso seria o melhor a fazer Charlie pediu a Bella que fizesse o elevador seguir aquela sombra.

Não tinha muita idéia para onde deveria ir no meio de tantas salas iguais e seguir aquele ser parecia sua melhor chance.

O ser rodopiou no ar, fazendo um indicativo para um pedaço de parede nua. Quando o elevador se aproximou da parede Charlie, Bella e Violet ficaram atônitos. Todo o corredor era uma engenhosa armadilha feita com espelhos e perspectiva que criava na mente de quem por lá andava a ilusão de que o corredor não tinha fim e era sempre igual o que induzia os que lá entrassem a andar sempre em círculos até a exaustão.Esse era o tipo de coisa estilo "Alice no país das Maravilhas" que Wonka com certeza bolaria para se defender de intrusos. Sem a ajuda daquela sombra provavelmente os três demorariam um tempo precioso até descobrir o truque de ilusionista que Wonka tinha usado naquele corredor. Isso se chegassem a descobrir a ilusão, tamanho o perfecçionismo de gênio que continha àquela armadilha sutil e simples.

--- Ao eu parece o hobby do seu irmão é arquitetura...- falou Violet exasperada.

--- Você não poderia estar mais certa Violet. Ele realmente é fã de arquitetura e DISSO eu estou começando a sentir medo. Eu não sabia nada sobre essa sala.Eu sempre vim aos aposentos pessoais dele livremente e nunca, nunca tinha visto esse lugar antes.- disse Bella chocada.

--- Parece que ele esconde segredos de todos, até dos mais próximos a ele.- disse Charlie se sentindo um pouco melhor ao saber que nem mesmo a irmã de Wonka o conhecia por completo e nem mesmo sua fábrica. Isso fazia cair por terra o que ela tinha dito anteriormente ao jovem sobre Wonka não guardar segredos dela a respeito das salas da fábrica.

--- Isso daqui deve ser um verdadeiro labirinto.- comentou Violet intrigada.

A sombra abriu uma porta oculta na parede nua e com um rodopio indicou ao elevador que o seguisse. Todas as salas entravam umas nas outras, numa espécie de labirinto em espiral.

O tema das tapeçarias mudavam a medida em que entravam em um novo círculo de corredores, mas eram todas cenas em que dragões enfrentavam unicórnios, valentes guerreiros entravam em batalhas ao lado de centauros e estrelas purpurinas iluminavam os corpos de fadas faunos e ninfas que dançavam a luz pálida da noite sem lua.O circulo mais interno daquele labirinto em espiral continha as tapeçarias mostrando cenas do livro Alice no país das Maravilhas nas paredes e a figura do Chapeleiro Maluco tinha uma assustadora semelhança com a fisionomia do próprio Wonka.

Charlie também podia jurar que era Isabella quem aparecia em forma felina nas tapeçarias como o Gato Careteiro.

--- Esse lugar eu conheço.É por aqui que meu irmão mantém seu quarto e biblioteca.- disse Bella feliz por de novo reconhecer o caminho.

--- É impressão minha ou o gato esquisito ali desenhado no tapete é você? –perguntou Violet casualmente.

--- Sim, aquela sou eu de Gato Careteiro. Adoro essa tapeçaria. Se as luzes deste corredor estivessem acesas vocês veriam que ela contém todas as cores possíveis não só vermelho e púrpura. E poderiam sempre olhar para ela e ver coisas novas, pois ela é mágica e nunca está igual de um dia para o outro. Ela muda de cenas e novos personagens sempre aparecem.- disse Isabella alegre, mostrando na voz que adorava muito aquele tapete.

--- Hehehehe...aquele Rei de Copas de cara esquisita está me lembrando muito o George. Você não acha Charlie? –perguntou Violet que tinha gostado do tapete.

--- Wow...aquele é mesmo meu avó George!- disse Charlie assombrado.

--- Espero que um dia você possa ver quem você representa nessa tapeçaria.- disse Bella cortês.

--- Nem precisa. Já to vendo que o Charlie vai aparecer no tapete vestido de Alice com direito a vestido azul e laçinho no cabelo. –disse Violet implicante.

Bella riu.

Charlie suspirou exasperado, sabendo que a suposição de Violet além de ser possível era a mais provável.

Logo uma Violet apareceu dentro do tapete com orelhas e rabo de coelho branco, carregando um grande relógio dourado.A Violet-coelho do tapete mal encarou a Violet atônita do elevador de vidro e saiu correndo em disparada pelos campos da paisagem bordada.Violet pode jurar mais tarde que ouviu a Violet-coelho dizer várias vezes algo como "Estou atrasada" enquanto corria.

Bella riu com gosto.

--- Quer dizer que você é o Coelho Atrasado?Gostei. Você é mesmo bem impaciente e apressadinha. E têm também um terrível senso de pontualidade.– disse Bella satisfeita.

--- Olha só quem fala...você até ontem era um gato detonado parecido com um bichinho de estimação do demônio do filme "O Exorcista".Só porque ficou bonitona agora de gente não quer dizer que pode me esculachar.- disse Violet implicante.

--- Não estou te esculachando...estou apenas comentando um fato.Quem te esculachou mesmo foi o tapete.E cuidado comigo, porque gatos costumam caçar coelhos.A propósito...obrigado pelo "bonitona".- disse Bella descontraída.

--- Olhem lá à frente! È lindo!- disse Violet de repente, maravilhada.

Duas portas estavam uma ao lado da outra, ambas feitas em arcos, uma prateada e a outra dourada. Desenhos em alto relevo cobriam suas superfícies que brilhavam magicamente mesmo no ambiente escuro. A prateada mostrava uma cena de antigos filósofos discutindo suas teorias num dia claro de verão em frente a uma turma de atentos alunos. A dourada mostrava em sua superfície mais uma cena de Alice no País das Maravilhas, desta vez brilhante e estática, em que um estilizado Chapeleiro Maluco servia chá a uma delicada e loira Alice numa mesa posta com decoro britânico por entre um jardim de flores distorcidas.

--- Conheço aquelas portas. A prateada é a da biblioteca. A dourada é a que dá para o quarto de meu irmão.- disse Bella com simplicidade.

--- Pelo jeito a gente conseguiu chegar aonde queria.- disse Violet aliviada.

--- Acho que ainda não. A rainha das mulheres serpentes mencionou que uma esfinge ronda por aqui. Acho que ainda vamos ter de passar por ela se quisermos entrar.- disse Charlie sério.

--- Mas eu não estou vendo esfinge nenhuma. Talvez ela tenha ido dormir...sei lá.- disse Violet que já estava cansada de tanto ver criaturas estranhas.

--- Esfinges nunca dormem. – disse Bella casualmente, acabando com as esperanças de Violet em não ver a esfinge.

A sombra que os guiara até ali deu um rodopio indicando que teriam de pousar o elevador de vidro. Com delicadeza Bella usou sua vontade para colocar a delicada caixa transparente sobre o chão.Os três jovens saíram do elevador e a sombra que os ajudara sumiu rápida como uma lufada de vento pelos corredores escuros.Charlie nem teve tempo de agradecer aquele ser pela ajuda que ele havia prestado.

--- Vamos entrar logo nessa biblioteca ou esperar pela esfinge que vai comer a gente? –perguntou Violet exasperada.

--- Não precisam esperar. Estou aqui. E não vou comê-los, a menos que vocês errem a resposta de meu enigma.- disse uma voz calma e aveludada.

Mal os três olharam para trás viram uma criatura enorme, com asas de águia que quase roçavam no teto do corredor.O ser tinha um corpo de leão que era forte e felpudo, com a cauda a balançar plácida enquanto andava.Seu rosto era o de uma mulher de traços egípcios, finamente maquiada e de cuja cabeça pendia volumoso cabelo negro preso em milhões de pequenas tranças.Um diadema de ouro e pedras azuis cingia-lhe a fronte e um pesado colar de ouro com o emblema de uma águia lhe enfeitava o pescoço.

--- Ai...- murmurou Violet não gostando nada da possibilidade de ser comida de esfinge.

--- Senhora esfinge...eu tenho de passar. Por favor, seja breve e me diga logo seu enigma.- disse Charlie impaciente. Estava saturado de ter de explicar sempre o que tinha acontecido a Wonka e de perder seu precioso tempo discutindo em vez de agindo para salvar o tutor.

--- Como desejar rapaz.Este é meu enigma: Porque o urubu é da cor do quadro negro?- perguntou a esfinge com gentileza.

--- Eu acho que é por que...-começou a falar Violet.

--- Não Violet. Não diga nada. Não há resposta plausível para esse enigma.No caso a resposta seria que esse é um enigma sem resposta.Esse enigma está nas páginas do livro que Wonka tanto idolatra e que é tema de sua mais bonita tapeçaria e da porta de seu quarto: Alice no País das Maravilhas.Ele leu esse livro para mim quando eu tinha uns doze anos, nas nossas sessões de leitura. Eu ainda me lembro disso. – disse Charlie sorrindo. Tinha saudade daquelas sessões de leitura em que o chocolateiro sempre lia para si com voz animada e pausada alguns dos livros que o próprio Wonka tinha como favoritos. Talvez Wonka agora achasse que Charlie estava muito crescido e que podia e queria ler sozinho o que bem escolhesse, mas a verdade era que o rapaz adoraria que essas sessões de leitura não tivessem sido bruscamente interrompidas como foram nos últimos dois anos.

Wonka tinha um gosto muito voltado para literatura infantil antiga e poesia, sendo muito expressivo e engraçado quando lia em voz alta.Charlie sempre se divertia horrores com as interpretações que o chocolateiro fazia (mesmo que sem querer) quando lia alto para ele.

--- Ele é um grande contador de historias, não é? E muito engraçado. Ele lia para mim quando eu era menininha e sempre me fazia rir.- disse Bella sorrindo.

--- Vejo que vocês acertaram a resposta do enigma: esse é um enigma sem resposta.Podem entrar. Eu me vou. Se precisarem de ajuda me chamem. Meu nome é Seth.- disse a esfinge antes de ir embora a passos mansos pelo corredor.

Os três moveram com alguma dificuldade a pesada porta da biblioteca.Entraram no lugar procurando por um interruptor de luz, já que a biblioteca estava imersa em breu.

Bella achou com precisão felina o interruptor, acendendo as luzes que jorraram de lindos condelabros de cristal e expondo a visão dos outros dois jovens a enorme biblioteca, cheia de estantes prateadas imensas cravadas nas paredes que iam até o teto que se fechava em uma cúpula coberta de belas pinturas de cenas mitológicas em estilo renascentista. O lugar seguia a perder de vista, com os livros organizados com metódico cuidado.Não havia sinal de poeira no lugar e as estantes reluziam. Uma mesa de madeira escura e uma cadeira de espaldar alto forrada em veludo vermelho repousava lânguida no único espaço de parede onde não haviam livros. Também havia ali um pequeno divã de madeira escura e forrado de veludo púrpura para caso o freqüentador da biblioteca quisesse se deitar um pouco para pensar ou descansar antes de retomar seus estudos.

Sobre a mesa havia um abajur de formato exótico, um jogo elegante de canetas tinteiro monogramadas com Ws estilizados muito limpo e arrumado, um vidro de cristal repleto de tinta nanquim muito bem fechado e também monogramado com um W e dois porta retratos prateados. Num deles estava uma foto antiga de Millieford e Isabella juntas, sorrindo postadas na frente do que era sua antiga loja de doces. No outro havia uma foto de Charlie sozinho, sorrindo animado para a câmera pela ocasião de seu aniversário de doze anos.

--- Meu irmão é um tolinho. Vê...ele não aparece em nenhuma das fotos. Na minha opinião ele deveria colocar aqui uma foto dele e você juntos Charlie.- disse Bella olhando as fotos.

--- Vamos tirar uma foto juntos para colocar aí quando ele melhorar.- disse Charlie com um sorriso.

--- Eieeee temos que achar a caderneta de endereços da bruxa!E rápido.- disse Violet chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

--- Isso é muito fácil de achar Violet.Meu irmão é obcecado com arrumação e limpeza. Portanto uma caderneta de telefones e endereços só poderia ter um lugar por aqui: a gaveta da mesa dele.- disse Bella casualmente, abrindo a gaveta da mesa de madeira escura.

--- Não pode ser tão fácil assim achar a caderneta!- protestou Violet.

--- Mas é. Voilá! Aqui está ela.- disse Bella segurando nas mãos uma caderneta preta com o nome Millieford escrito em dourado na capa.

--- Pelo menos isso foi fácil de achar depois de termos passado por tantos lugares exóticos.O endereço da rainha das bruxas está aí?- perguntou Charlie cansado.

--- Sim. Está na letra R de rainha.Está escrito aqui: "Rainha das Bruxas Medora: Rua das Azaléias número 35, Cidade de Somerset, Inglaterra, sem telefone porque ela não gosta de atender essas jostas".- disse Bella animada.

--- Vamos direto para lá então. Não temos tempo a perder.- disse Violet também animada.

--- Sim, vamos.Quanto mais cedo tivermos uma cura para Wonka nas mãos melhor. – disse Charlie tomando a dianteira até o elevador de vidro.

--- Como vamos sair daqui Char? –perguntou Violet que foi a última a entrar no elevador de vidro.

--- Isso é fácil. Segure-se. – disse Charlie apertando no elevador o mesmo botão que Wonka apertara há anos atrás quando o menino tinha ganhado a fábrica: o que dizia "Para o alto e além".

O elevador zuniu, subindo rápido e varando o teto da fábrica que mais tarde os Oompas teriam de consertar.Logo o elevador sobrevoava a cidade com a força da vontade de Bella o guiando rumo à casa da poderosa Rainha das Buxas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella, Charlie e Violet bateram na porta da casa simples, de delicadas paredes azuis que era o número trinta e cinco da Rua das Azaléias, em Somerset.Ali de acordo com a caderneta de endereços de Millieford vivia a única bruxa que poderia salvar a vida de Wonka.A única cujo imenso poder seria capaz de com um feitiço quebrar o efeito do mais doloroso e letal dos venenos, o mesmo que agora tomava o sangue do chocolateiro que Charlie amava.Estavam em frente à casa de Sua Majestade, a Rainha das Bruxas.

--- Entrem. – disse serenamente uma mulher idosa de longos cabelos brancos e olhos azuis translúcidos que atendeu a porta.Ela usava uma longa camisola azul pálida e tinha o ar cansado de quem dormiu tarde e acordou cedo.

Bella, Charlie e Violet entraram na casa da senhora e para o espanto deles constataram que a Majestade das bruxas vivia numa casa muito simples e comum, onde os moveis eram banais e não exalavam nenhum luxo estranho.

--- Sentem-se, por favor.Aceitam um café? Acabei de passar um.Está fresquinho.-disse a velha senhora, dando um bocejo.

--- Nós viemos aqui humildemente falar com Sua Majestade rainha das bruxas...- disse Charlie incerto, sem saber se a mulher a sua frente era ou não quem procuravam.

--- Sou eu mesma.E meu nome é Medora Sands, mas podem me chamar de Med se quiserem...é como todo mundo me chama. E podem cortar o humildemente e o Sua Majestade.Não gosto de honoríficos sabe...e também não gosto de ninguém se humilhando na minha presença.E vocês, quem são?-disse a mulher de forma marota, sorrindo.Charlie simpatizou instantaneamente com a velha dama.

--- Meu nome é Isabella Wonka, essa é Violet Beauregarde e esse é Charlie Bucket.Nós três estamos aqui porque precisamos muito, desesperadamente, de sua ajuda. Meu irmão William Wonka, ele...- começou a falar Bella tensa.

--- Você disse William Wonka?O famoso Willy Wonka?O chocolateiro fantástico, o aprendiz de Millie? – perguntou Medora como se quisesse se certificar de algo.

--- Sim, é dele mesmo que estamos falando e é a ele quem queremos ajudar. Meu irmão foi envenenado fatalmente e precisamos que a senhora nos faça um antídoto para curá-lo.Temos pouquíssimo tempo antes que seja tarde de mais para ele.-disse Bella freneticamente.

---Millieford Wonka era minha melhor amiga e nas ultimas cartas que recebi dela antes de seu falecimento ela me contou muito sobre o aprendiz que tinha.Ela dizia que ele tinha um espírito forte e que era muito melhor do que ela em fazer doces. Nunca o conheci pessoalmente, mas admito que somente um espírito muito especial e mágico teria tanto poder e mesmo assim tanta generosidade com um mundo hipócrita e nada doce como esse em que nós certeza ele seria um bruxo magnífico se fosse educado para tal...mas talvez Millie tenha se sentido intimidada com o poder dele e por isso tenha optado por não lhe ensinar magia.Se bem que seria educação inútil...pessoas com os dons dele são raríssimas e não precisam decorar grimórios velhos de feitiço para encherem o ambiente ao seu redor de mágica da mais pura.Tudo o que precisam é da força de sua vontade. Ele é o que nós bruxos chamamos de "filho da sorte".Geralmente os "filhos da sorte" têm tanto poder que causam medo em nossa sociedade mágica, por isso são mortos logo ao nascer.Porém ele teve sorte por ter Millieford para protegê-lo, por ter nascido em uma família banal não consciente de tradições mágicas e por só ter manifestado seus poderes muito tempo depois de já ter consciência do que eles representavam.Nunca houve na história dos bruxos alguém com poder maior que Wonka.Por terem muito medo dele e também por ele não fazer nada de ruim contra o mundo os bruxos o ignoram e o deixam em paz.Mesmo porque comprar briga com William Wonka é algo que ninguém quer.Se todos os bruxos vivos do mundo se unirem contra ele, ele ainda vence com facilidade. No fundo o problema da nossa sociedade mágica é esse: ninguém dá a mínima pra maioria das regras e costumes.Muitas vezes eles só existem no papel e ninguém se compromete a fazer com que eles sejam cumpridos.Até existem uns dois ou três que realmente funcionam, mas só.Fora isso bruxo só faz o que quer e quando quer.- disse a velha senhora casualmente, como se ponderasse sobre algo muito importante.

--- Ele é realmente mágico e especial, senhora Medora.Por favor, nos ajude...Ele sente dores horríveis. Não merece morrer assim.- pediu Charlie com a voz tremula de desespero. O jovem estava pálido e com fundas olheiras. Logo se via que Charlie não tinha dormido ou comido bem nos últimos dias e que estava em profunda dor emocional.

--- Entendo. Que tipo de veneno usaram nele?- perguntou Medora intrigada.

--- Amargura Negra do Imperador...puro.- disse Violet com uma careta desolada.

--- Nossa...queriam mesmo matar o coitado. Esse veneno não tem antídoto porque não ataca o corpo diretamente. É um veneno espiritual, que debilita a alma, que depois de sentir dores inimagináveis, desiste e acaba por fugir do corpo envenenado em busca de alívio.-explicou Medora com calma metódica.

--- Não há nenhum meio de salva-lo? Qualquer um?Estou disposto a tudo, a tentar todos os meios... pense melhor se há uma esperança, por menor que seja, de cura-lo.Se houver como eu troco espontaneamente de lugar com ele. – perguntou Charlie com a voz visivelmente trêmula.

Medora sorriu ao olhar para o adolescente desesperado a sua frente, pois viu que ele falava com sinceridade e verdade.Aquele jovem morreria com um sorriso nos lábios a pior das mortes apenas para poupar ao seu amado do sofrimento.

--- Posso dar a vocês uma medicina que o fará partir sem dor, de forma suave.- ofereceu Medora pensativa.

Bella olhou indignada para Medora e Violet teve de segurar a ex-gata para que ela não se levantasse e se precipitasse irada contra Medora. Como aquela mulher ousava fazer uma proposta daquelas? Não queriam Wonka morto! O queriam vivo e saudável de novo.

Charlie parou, pensativo. Se não havia como salvar seu amado que sentido fazia deixa-lo viver mais um longo mês de sofrimento? Charlie não agüentava ver Wonka sedado ou implorando para a dor parar.Por que mantê-lo mais um mês naquele estado de miséria e dor, que nem mesmo altas doses de morfina e medicamentos Oompa –loompa conseguiriam aplacar depois de um certo tempo? Não queria se despedir para sempre daquele que amava, seu único e eterno dono.

Mas se isso fosse dar a seu amado paz e alívio daquele tormento ele o faria. Charlie imaginou o quanto à dor que seu querido sentia iria piorar dentro de um mês para chegar a ponto de nem mesmo a alma dele agüentar o tormento físico e partir.Não podia prende-lo ao mundo apenas em nome do egoísmo de seu amor.Falaria com Wonka sobre a medicina e se ele o pedisse Charlie a aplicaria, mesmo sabendo que a partir dali viveria o resto e seus dias mergulhado no trabalho, contando os dias até chegar a hora de achar um novo dono digno da fábrica, educá-lo e depois morrer em paz.

--- Obrigado. Nós aceitamos a oferta.Vamos falar com Wonka a respeito do assunto.- disse Charlie sentindo-se quebrar por dentro.

--- O que? Pensei que você quisesse cura-lo!- disse Bella indignada.

--- Eu quero Bella, mais do que tudo que você possa imaginar.Quero vê-lo vivo, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de invenções criando doces, saudável, feliz por fazer o que mais ama na vida que é a arte dele.Mas simplesmente prefiro deixa-lo ir a ouvir de novo ele me implorar para matá-lo porque não agüenta mais de dor.- disse Charlie arrasado, com a voz exausta.

--- Um amor não egoísta...que grande raridade.Venha comigo rapaz. Vamos conversar um pouco a sós.- disse Medora pensativa, se levantando altiva do sofá.

Bella e Violet se entreolharam intrigadas. Charlie seguiu a velha rainha das bruxas até uma pequena salinha no andar de cima da modesta casa, que mais parecia um pequeno escritório, dotado de uma mesinha pequena e redonda ladeada por duas cadeiras e com as paredes revestidas de estantes lotadas de livros.

--- Sente-se. Vou ser clara e franca com você. Bruxas são por natureza nem boas nem más. São como gente normal, e como gente normal elas tem suas fraquezas. Há muito tempo atrás eu fiz uma aposta com Millieford, mas ela morreu antes que pudéssemos colocar nossas teorias a prova.Na ultima carta que recebi dela ela simplesmente me pediu para testar nossas teorias se a chance me fosse dada e é por isso que eu lhe chamei até aqui. Há um meio de salvar a vida daquele que você tanto ama.Um único meio.Um tratamento feito a base de duas poderosíssimas poções.- disse Medora com a expressão muito séria.

Charlie prestava total atenção no que aquela senhora dizia. Um fio tênue de esperança acalmou seu coração, que há tempos não conhecia paz. Se havia um meio de salvar Wonka ele faria de tudo para obtê-lo.

--- Escute bem o que vou lhe falar...esse não é um tratamento permitido pelas leis que regem os bruxos.E a lei que proíbe esse tratamento é talvez a única no mundo mágico que realmente funcione com perfeição. Se descobrirem que eu lhe dei informações sobre esse tratamento serei presa e condenada à execução sumaria pela sociedade bruxa. Se souberem que fiz as poções que esse tratamento prescreve eu terei minha alma e essência destruídos da forma mais dolorosa o possível em frente á todos os bruxos. Nem mesmo eu sendo a rainha vou ter como escapar dessas penalidades rapaz, caso for descoberta. E tenho de admitir que eu mesma acho essa lei justa, porque esse tratamento é um tabu para o nosso povo. Ele se chama Trilo do Diabo...mas a maioria dos bruxos não suportam nem mesmo pronunciar-lhe o nome.- continuou Medora olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

--- Se não é permitido...por que a senhora está me contando que isso existe? Não é justo me dar esperanças para simplesmente despedaça-las logo em seguida!- disse Charlie com amargor.

--- Quem disse que eu estou despedaçando suas esperanças rapaz? Deixe-me terminar de falar, calma.O Trilo do Diabo consiste de duas poções fortes, que somente pouquíssimos bruxos muito experientes e poderosos conseguem fazer. Eu sou a única atualmente com o conhecimento de como fazer essas poções.Esse tratamento cura qualquer doença, tira qualquer veneno, faz os poderes mágicos de quem o aplica e de quem o recebe ficarem incrivelmente mais fortes e dizem ser para quem o aplica a fonte da Sabedoria da Experiência.O ultimo item é imensamente cobiçado, mais do que todos os outros. Imagina o poder que seria saber analisar cada situação com perícia, saber como as pessoas pensam e agem, como interpretar suas ações...isso é uma vantagem muito maior do que você pode imaginar.É segurar as pessoas como um títere seguraria marionetes. Não estou falando aqui de uma coisa superficial como leitura de pensamentos. Estou falando de esperteza suficiente para ver algo que vai alem das palavras e pensamentos das pessoas...ver o que é verdade nelas e o que não é, assim como as criaturas da sombra o sabem.Sempre que esse tratamento foi usado resultou em catástrofes. Toda magia sempre cobra um preço para ser usada e o preço que o aplicador paga por colocar em prática esse tratamento maldito é o mais alto que uma magia ou poção é capaz de cobrar.- disse Medora muito seriamente.

--- Que preço?-perguntou Charlie atento.

--- Vou explicar o tratamento primeiro, depois lhe falo o que ele custa, diria Jack, o estripador: vamos por partes. A primeira poção do tratamento se chama Chave das Almas.Ela deve ser dada ao paciente e tem como função deixar a alma dele aberta e receptiva ao tratamento purificador.A segunda poção se chama propriamente Trilo do Diabo. Quem deve toma-la é o aplicador do tratamento e ela tem como função fazer com que este penetre o mais fundo o possível na alma do paciente. Uma vez que ambos tenham tomado suas poções, aplicador e paciente, o aplicador deve beijar o paciente. A alma é mais facilmente acessada através da boca e isso explica o porque do beijo nessa historia toda. Nesse momento o aplicador vai ver tudo o que o paciente viveu, todas suas dores, sofrimentos e alegrias. Mais do que simplesmente ver ele vai sentir na pele todas essas experiências.E mais do que isso: ele não vai sentir somente o que o paciente sentiu...ele vai sentir o que todos os envolvidos na vida do paciente sentiram em cada um dos momentos em que participaram da vida deste. Por exemplo: se você mergulhar na vida de Wonka vai sentir tudo o que ele sentiu na vida e também o que a irmã dele sentiu, o que Millieford sentiu...tudo que todos que participaram da vida dele de forma marcante sentiram.Você vai entender a fundo todos os atores do espetáculo da vida dele.Você vai se sentir na pele de cada um deles.Você vai ser a vítima e o carrasco.Você vai ver a verdade profunda de cada um deles da forma mais crua e fria.

O preço do tratamento é a mudança profunda que uma experiência forte como essa sempre causa.Quanto mais difícil a vida do paciente mais o aplicador vai ficar ciente de emoções e verdades cruéis e mais ele vai mudar. A cura se dá porque através desse mergulho na alma de Wonka você vai transformar o veneno espiritual que age nele em uma mera fonte de experiência e depois você vai absorver para si toda essa experiência.É como se esse tratamento transformasse o veneno mortal em uma espécie sabedoria cruel, que não é de forma alguma letal fisicamente, mas que não deixa de ser nociva para a mente do aplicador.

Nas únicas duas vezes em que esse tratamento foi usado ao longo da história seus aplicadores se tornaram pessoas que causaram imensos problemas, porque se tornaram pessoas incrivelmente astutas, poderosas e cruéis. Foram pessoas que trouxeram desgraça não só para a comunidade bruxa, mas para o mundo como um todo.

É nessa parte da história que entra minha aposta com Millie. Ela achava que existem coisas que nem mesmo a verdade mais crua é capaz de corromper, coisas que guardadas no fundo da alma de uma pessoa que são como diamantes puros e que nem mesmo a experiência do Trilo do Diabo são capazes de quebrar.Ela também acreditava e que essas coisas mantém a verdadeira bondade de uma pessoa a salvo, independente do que essa pessoa viesse a enfrentar.O nome dessa força em que ela acreditava é amor incondicional: o amor que não é egoísmo, o amor invencível. Eu acho isso tudo muito bonito, poético...mas não acredito que existe algo assim.Nós apostamos que se um dia tivéssemos a oportunidade testaríamos nossas hipóteses em alguém que parecesse ter esse amor não egoísta. Por sorte do acaso você parece ter esse tipo de amor que Millie tanto vangloriava. Entenda, o amor foi a causa dos maiores sofrimentos da vida de Millie e mesmo depois de dores inimagináveis e remorsos infinitos ela morreu ainda acreditando nele.Eu quero colocar nossa antiga aposta em prática e desejo de todo o coração perder.Se eu não perder vou ter que admitir que minha melhor amiga morreu acreditando numa mentira tola.Não quero isso, quero que Millie tenha morrido acreditando em algo verdadeiro.- explicou Medora de forma clara e metódica.

--- Então você propõe que eu...- começou a deduzir Charlie pensativo.

---- Que você faça com seu amado o tratamento do Trilo do Diabo. Sim, estou disposta a arriscar minha pele e alma fazendo as poções e entregando elas a você.Mas você deve me prometer jamais contar a alguém sobre nosso acordo.Ninguém além de nós deve saber o que fizemos.Entenda que você não vai deixar de ser você e virar outra pessoa por fazer esse tratamento...apenas vai passar a ver a vida ao seu redor de outro modo por causa das experiências que vai sentir na pele.- disse Medora enfática.

--- Quando venho aqui e pego as poções? –perguntou Charlie sério.

--- Sabia que você iria aceitar!Espere aqui, eu vou pegá-las. Eu as fiz logo depois que saí do enterro de Millie, anos atrás.Faça Millie vencer Charlie e eu serei grata a você para sempre.-disse Medora saindo da sala e deixando Charlie sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Não se importava de arriscar o que quer que fosse desde que no final Wonka estivesse bem novamente. Para ver o sorriso maroto do seu amado chocolateiro novamente era capaz de abrir mão de qualquer coisa.Estava determinado a fazer Millieford vencer a aposta.

Medora voltou a sala com uma pequena caixa prateada e a entregou a Charlie.

--- Não leve a caixa se não for levar a proposta até o fim.Esse tratamento não tem volta. Uma vez feito você jamais será o mesmo.- avisou Medora, prudente.

--- Eu vou até o fim. Fique tranqüila.- falou Charlie seriamente.

--- Acredito em você.Pode me procurar sempre que quiser, sempre que tiver dificuldades. Acredite em mim rapaz, quando digo que daqui a seis meses você não vai se reconhecer quando se olhar no espelho.- disse Medora solícita.

--- Não estou acreditando muito nisso agora, mas não me importo.Quero salvar Wonka. De mim...depois eu cuido.-disse Charlie dando um sorriso leve ao tomar a caixa prateada nas mãos.

--- Haverão alguns efeitos colaterais físicos tanto em você quanto em Wonka por causa do tratamento.Em Wonka serão efeitos leves e imperceptíveis, mas em você eles serão mais severos.Posso garantir que não serão efeitos debilitantes, mas com certeza serão aparentes.Sem contar que por causa do tratamento vocês estarão eternamente ligados, de forma indelével.Vocês terão a mesma data de morte, que será a data da sua morte Charlie.Em outras palavras, você será o guardião da vida de Wonka: se você morrer, ele morre também.-avisou Medora.

--- Obrigado pelo aviso. Mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?- perguntou Charlie de forma prudente.

--- Não. Já expliquei tudo o que era necessário.- disse Medora satisfeita.

--- Você não sabe quanto sou grato a senhora! Muito, muito obrigada!- disse Charlie sentindo uma onda benéfica de alívio percorrer seu corpo. Tudo ficaria bem, em breve Wonka ficaria bem.Só isso importava.

--- Lembre-se: nem uma palavra a ninguém sobre nosso trato.Nunca.-enfatizou Medora.

--- Ok. Juro nunca contar a ninguém, nunca. Você tem minha palavra.-disse Charlie com firmeza.

Antes de descer para o primeiro andar da casa onde Violet e Bella o esperavam Charlie abriu a caixa prateada e olhou seu conteúdo. Eram dois simples tubos de ensaio de tamanho médio, um repleto de liquido azul em cujo rótulo estava escrito "Chave das Almas" e outro repleto de líquido vermelho vivo em cujo rótulo estava escrito "Trilo do Diabo".Fechou a caixa e a colocou com delicadeza num bolso do casaco púrpura, o mesmo que um dia tinha ganhado como um presente de seu tutor.

--- Vamos indo.Está tudo resolvido.-disse Charlie as duas garotas.

--- O que aconteceu? Charlie eu te conheço...que treta você ta armando artista?- perguntou Violet desconfiada.

--- Nada de mais Violet. Só acreditem em mim quando digo que Wonka vai ficar bem e saudável em breve.O pesadelo acabou.- disse Charlie encerrando o assunto.

--- Ufa...ainda bem...-falou Bella aliviada.

--- Vamos para casa agora.- disse Charlie, sentindo o peso delicado da caixa prateada em seu bolso.

Medora foi se despedir de seus visitantes, o que fez de forma alheia e cortês. Logo os três estavam de novo rumo a fábrica, voando dentro do elevador de vidro. Charlie e Bella estavam aliviados por terem um meio de salvar Wonka, mas Violet tinha consigo suas dúvidas.Sabia que coisa boa o amigo não podia estar aprontando depois de tanta conversa a sós com aquela bruxa estranha.

--- Charlie Bucket...gostei muito dele.Que jovem fantástico esse, que por amor é capaz de perder até mesmo a inocência.- murmurou Medora para si mesma ao ver pela janela os três jovens partirem no elevador transparente pelo céu adentro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Viola, mais um capitulo de Wonka.Esse fic está ficando enorme...wow.

Quero agradecer as maravilhosas reviews de **Anya( **os seres de sombra vão agir mais no fic...você verá**), Eowin Symbelmine( **a Violet é um dos meus xodós, por eu me identificar com ela no filme...acho que o defeito dela é o meu, embora não masque chicletes...sou meio exagerada em termos de competição...que você goste e se preocupe com ela é algo que me deixa feliz. Arigato por isso e pelos elogios**), Isabella Lestrange( **Fada-chan**),Carola Weasley ( **alías, arigato Carola por também ter mandado review a meu outro fic one shot "Um jogo de xadrez"**) e Srta Nina(**que bom que tenho conseguido te surpreender...fico feliz.E arigato pelos elogios!)

Peço encarecidamente que prestigiem meu recém postado original Intolerância, que já está disponível á leitura no site www ponto fictionpress ponto com.

Ajudem-me sempre a melhorar!

Agradeço também as fadinhas **Ília-chan e Isabella Lestrange** por todo seu apoio!

E aos leitores silenciosos que sempre acompanham essa minha historia meio louca e achocolatada!

Kisses and joy always!

Yumi Sumeragi


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 – Desire and Salvation.

Os três chegaram a fábrica com estrondo, passando pelo teto e indo parar direto na sala de Doris.

--- Ah. Vocês estão de volta. È bom que tenham achado uma cura para Wonka, porque esses últimos três dias sem vocês por aqui foram a teoria aplicada do caos!Um inferno. Sua família deu todo o trabalho que podia dar Charlie. George e Joe até mesmo caíram no tapa! – disse Doris exasperada ao ver o trio saindo do elevador.

--- Nossa...nem parece que demoramos três dias nessa viagem maluca. Tanta coisa aconteceu e tudo tão rápido.- disse Violet cansada.

--- Verdade. Mas pelo menos temos boas notícias para contar.- disse Bella relaxada agora que sabia que seu irmão seria curado.

--- Conseguimos achar uma cura para Wonka e eu mesmo vou aplica-la imediatamente Doris. E depois vou ter uma séria e decisiva conversa com minha família, porque essa brigalhada por causa da minha vida pessoal já chegou as raias do ridículo há muito tempo.Estou realmente cansado de tanto bate –boca.- disse Charlie cansado e exasperado. A aparência do jovem aprendiz de doceiro não estava nada boa depois de dias de tensão, noites não dormidas, estress emocional e falta quase completa de alimento.Tudo o que ele queria era resolver toda aquela situação de Wonka doente e família descompensada e tirar um dia inteiro para dormir.

--- Vou arrumar algo para vocês comerem. Vocês três estão com uma cara lastimável. Eu não devia estar tão estressada, afinal vocês estavam longe fazendo o melhor que podiam pelo senhor Wonka e eu estava aqui com o mesmo intento.Mas...ficar três dias sem notícias de vocês foi duro para todos nós.Meu marido Thomas está num estado de nervos deplorável, coitado. Como se não bastasse ele estar preocupado com Wonka, sua vó Josefina ainda brigou com ele e o chamou de cúmplice do mal...ele realmente gostava de Josefina, era amigo dela e ficou arrasado em ouvir isso.A fábrica nunca ficou tão sem norte do que nesses dias, sem Wonka ou herdeiro de Wonka que a tocasse.Eu posso até dar conta de tocar a fábrica por alguns dias, mas não com o clima de pânico que se instalou nos funcionários desde que Wonka adoeceu pairando no ar.- disse Doris tocando uma sineta que chamou quatro Oompas até sua sala.

--- Eu vou direto ao quarto de Wonka, cura-lo. Depois eu como. Não vou conseguir ter paz enquanto ele não estiver fora de perigo.- disse Charlie afoito.

--- Vá lá então meu rapaz.Estou louca de vontade de espalhar a notícia de que tudo está bem novamente aos funcionários. – disse Doris cansada.

---- Quer que a gente vá com você Char? –perguntou Violet ainda desconfiada de toda aquela conversa que Charlie tivera a sós com Medora.

--- Não, obrigada. Se não se importam eu quero fazer isso sozinho. Fiquem aqui, descansem e comam alguma coisa.Daqui a pouco eu venho fazer companhia a vocês.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Ok. Eu estou mesmo morta de fome e morta de sono.Vá e volte rápido, ok. Se puder traga meu mano com você.- disse Bella sentando-se numa cadeira e fechando os olhos.

--- Farei o possível.- disse Charlie com sinceridade.

Doris pediu aos quatro Oompas que chamou com o soar da sineta que trouxessem boa comida a Bella e Violet. Charlie saiu rápido rumo ao quarto do tutor, sem dar atenção aos Oompas.

Violet não gostou nada de ver o amigo indo sozinho fazer "sabe-se lá o que" para salvar Wonka. Aquilo não lhe dava bons pressentimentos.

Charlie pegou o elevador de vidro e foi direto para seu quarto, onde estava Wonka.Estava levemente enjoado de tanto voar e não queria ver o elevador de vidro na sua frente tão cedo depois que tudo aquilo tivesse terminado.

Entrou em seu quarto cansado e ordenou a todos os médicos Oompa que acompanhavam o estado de Wonka que saíssem, no que foi prontamente obedecido. Tirou a caixa prateada do bolso de seu casaco e também tirou o próprio casaco, ficando só com a bata leve que usava por baixo dele e o colocando com cuidado no encosto da cadeira que ficava junto á lareira.

Abriu a caixa prateada e dela tirou os dois tubos de ensaio que continham as poções, deixando-a no chão em seguida e a empurrando com o pé para debaixo de sua cama.

Pegou um copo dágua simples que repousava em seu criado mudo e jogou a água que ele continha fora.No lugar da água derramou no copo a poção azul que se chamava "Chave das Almas", jogando o tubo de ensaio uma vez vazio para debaixo de sua cama também.

Em seu leito Wonka dormia um sono agitado, induzido por sedativos.Parecia que nem em sonhos seu amado tutor estava conseguindo fugir da dor que o veneno causava.A pele pálida estava macilenta e ele suava frio. Os lábios de Wonka que eram sempre vermelhos como sangue estavam pálidos como mármore.

Sentou-se numa beirada da cama, deixando o copo repleto de poção no criado mudo. Arrumou com delicadeza os travesseiros de Wonka, para deixar o tutor mais confortável.

Segurou com gentil firmeza a nuca de Willy, firmando-a sobre seus dedos.

Pegou com a outra mão o copo de poção que estava no criado mudo e levou aos lábios secos e descorados de seu querido chocolateiro.

Foi preciso alguma paciência e bastante tempo até que Charlie conseguisse fazer com que Wonka, mesmo que imerso em um sono angustiado, tomasse a poção até a última gota. Mas no fim, a custo de muita insistência, o menino conseguiu que o tutor tomasse todo o líquido.

Poucos minutos depois de Wonka ter tomado a poção seu corpo começou a ficar mais relaxado e irradiar uma luz tênue.O sono dele se tornou tranqüilo e um pouco de cor voltou aos seus lábios.Nunca Wonka pareceu tão vulnerável aos olhos de Charlie do que naquele momento, deitado lânguido e febril.

Charlie tomou nas mãos o segundo tubo de ensaio, aquele que continha a poção de cor rubi que se chamava "Trilo do Diabo".Destampou o tubo de ensaio e de um gole só bebeu seu conteúdo, sem nem sequer parar por um momento para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo.Jogou o novo tubo de ensaio vazio também debaixo de sua cama.

Sentiu seu corpo cansado de dias de viagem e tensão se encher de fulgurante ânimo. A fome que sentia diminuiu e o sono que o torturava se tornou um fardo mais suportável.

Viu que seu amado tinha os lábios agora róseos e entreabertos, num suave respirar.

Antes que o efeito de alguma das preciosas poções pudesse passar Charlie uniu temeroso seus lábios aos dele.

No começo Charlie sentiu apenas um leve torpor. Depois, em ondas de intensidade, imagens e sentimentos alheios, vindos da vida de Wonka, começaram a se acumular na mente do rapaz. Charlie viu todos os anos de infância de seu tutor, que gradativa e irremediavelmente eram acrescidos de maligna tensão à medida que as intenções da família se tornavam sombrias para com o menino, o que culminou em violentos abusos quando Willy completou dez anos. Viu a fundo a completa falta de remorsos nos familiares de Wonka, que eram pessoas práticas preocupadas apenas com seus próprios interesses.Sentiu-se vítima e sentiu-se carrasco. Sentiu os dias de aprendizado com Millieford, que era ao mesmo tempo uma dama bondosa e uma bruxa passional que dedicara sua vida a vingança.Sentiu a inocência de Isabella, que não conheceu família que não fosse o irmão.Viu a criança aberta e amorosa que era seu tutor se encrudescer numa agressividade velada e manipuladora. Olhara através dos olhos de todos os envolvidos a cena da morte violenta dos pais de Wonka.Viu o amor doentio de Slugworth pelo irmãozinho.

Viu a criança Isabella deixar ferida sua casa, ficando sozinha por anos na vida de gata de rua assustada pela violência de Mordred. Viu o enterro de Millieford, que ao morrer deixou Wonka sozinho no mundo.

Sentiu os anos de Wonka dedicados ao trabalho e nada mais, no qual ele se lançava com paixão desesperada.Sentiu a dor que Wonka sentiu com a traição de funcionários da fábrica a mando de Slugworth e o descaso com que esses ladrões faziam seu trabalho de roubo. E sentiu os anos de solidão de Wonka trancado na fábrica, sendo dedicado ao trabalho e aos povos que havia salvado, se portando como alguém digno de confiança e nunca mostrando a aqueles que defendia suas fraquezas.Viu o enorme amor que os povos que ele defendia a ele dedicavam.Viu dias e noites passados entre cuidar do trabalho, dos interesses de seus dependentes e de estudar na biblioteca.Viu a volta de Isabella à vida do chocolateiro e a recusa dela a deixar a forma felina e até mesmo sua recusa falar direito com o irmão por causa de tudo o que ela havia passado nas ruas.

Quantas noites de pesadelo seu tutor passou tendo apenas a si mesmo como conforto!Quantas lembranças pesadas a carregar sozinho! E como se não bastasse Slugworth o provocava, uma vez até mandando-lhe uma caixa nociva de fotos de sua infância e família que lhe lembrava todo o pesadelo vivido no passado. Quantas vezes se perguntara porque sua família tinha se voltado contra ele! Medos se acumulavam em cantos: medo da velhice debilitadora, medo de morrer sozinho, medo de ser ferido novamente.O trabalho era a única coisa que valia a pena.

E então veio Doris, a leal Doris, e propôs todo o esquema dos cupons dourados para que seu chefe tivesse um herdeiro. E Wonka acatou incrédulo que aquilo pudesse dar certo, tão sem fé estava na raça humana.

E vieram á fábrica os cinco ganhadores dos cupons e num primeiro momento Wonka detestara todos eles.

E vieram os testes, todos sutis armadilhas muito bem tramadas, nas quais caíram um por um os incautos ganhadores dourados.E Charlie passou a ser considerado não bom, mas pelo menos o menos desagradável dos cinco.

Wonka tinha tudo planejado para que todos os convidados fossem desclassificados e Doris sossegasse e deixasse de lado aquela idéia toda de herdeiro.E ele estava se divertindo horrores com o fracasso daquelas crianças que eram despresíveis, na sua opinião.Porém houve algo imprevisível, um flash de bondade pura e inesperada numa criança que fez Charlie vencer o desafio.Pela primeira vez em anos Wonka se sentiu novamente capaz de voltar a confiar, mesmo que em doses homeopáticas.

E então vieram os verdadeiros grandes temores à medida que se apegava a aquele que era agora seu jovem aprendiz. Quantas vezes não entrara silente no quarto de Charlie no meio da noite, só para se certificar de que o menino ainda estava morando ali, que não iria perdê-lo.Medos se tornaram perguntas monstruosas: Ele irá gostar de mim? Irá me aceitar? Irá gostar da vida de doceiro?

A amizade se fortificou com gentilezas e cuidados.Anos passaram mais amenos e felizes.

Até que essa amizade se tornou a única coisa com a qual Wonka não sabia e não podia lidar: amor adulto.Amor adulto era seu inferno. E agora ele se apresentava espontaneamente como uma espécie confusa de ambigüidade entre bem e mal. Havia em Wonka enorme sadismo velado e agressividade passiva. Não poucas vezes ele utilizara-se disso como proteção de si mesmo. Manipulando tudo e todos com maestria e sutileza ele tentou como pode se livrar do que sentia ou pelo menos lidar com aquilo em seus termos. Porém foi vencido e se deixou envenenar por causa de uma única malévola pergunta: Até que ponto Charlie é capaz de me aceitar?Charlie viu o Wonka que era capaz de ver Veruca afundar rumo a morte com suprema indiferença. Charlie viu o Wonka poderoso e temido pelos bruxos.Viu o quanto de sombra o tutor tentava conter dentro de si mesmo apenas para não ferir as expectativas do amado aprendiz.

Compreendeu a mesquinharia das pessoas como os ladrões, a família de Wonka e sua própria família Bucket.

Encantado, guardou as imagens do alegre Wonka menino e ainda não ferido em sua alma.Amava aquele ser inseguro, manipulador, sombrio e ferido que era seu tutor. E amava igualmente o ser generoso, corajoso, genial e gentil que seu tutor também era.Luz e sombra.O melhor e o pior.As visões e sentimentos pararam atingindo o momento presente, em que Wonka se sentindo um pouco melhor era beijado por um Charlie que talvez não fosse menos obsessivo que Slugworth, mas apenas mais cortês, articulado e menos violento.

Charlie deitou-se exausto ao lado de seu bem amado, notanto com um sorriso que os lábios de Wonka estavam vermelhos como sangue novamente. A última coisa que o jovem percebeu antes de cair no sono ali mesmo foi que suas próprias mãos agora estavam tão pálidas como marfim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka acordou se sentindo estranhamente leve. Nenhuma dor o assaltava. Seu corpo parecia flutuar num mar de espuma, tamanho seu alívio.Chegou a pensar que já tinha morrido, mas logo desistiu dessa suposição, uma vez que o céu não teria o mau gosto de usar lâmpadas artificiais para iluminar o ambiente e o inferno provavelmente seria mais quente e desconfortável do que o lugar onde estava.

Olhou para o lado e viu Charlie dormindo. O jovem aprendiz estava mais belo do que nunca. Sua pele se tornara tão pálida quanto à do chocolateiro e seus cabelos longos pareciam ter absorvido todo o negror da noite mais profunda.Seus lábios tinham o mesmo tom de rubi que os de seu tutor em comparação com a sua recém adquirida palidez.

Wonka sabia que aquele era um sinal de uso de alguma espécie de magia por parte do garoto. Não era a toa que todos os feiticeiros eram mortalmente pálidos: perder a cor da pele era o preço padrão que cobrava uma primeira magia feita.

Logo deduziu que Charlie tinha cumprido a promessa que lhe fizera e arrumado um meio mágico de salva-lo do envenenamento. Sentiu-se culpado por ter sido a causa de seu amado cometer uma loucura daquelas. Envenenara-se por puro medo de perdê-lo e agora o via ali, dormindo plácido depois de ter feito tudo para salvar-lhe a pele.

Queria ser menos confuso e mais seguro de si mesmo pelo bem de Charlie, mas quando chegava ao tema amor adulto tudo o que conseguia fazer era se lançar em uma série de atos e conseqüências desastrosos. Tinha de parar com aquilo ou acabaria ferindo seu bem amado. Tinha que engolir seus medos e ser um pouco mais corajoso, ou ao menos se resignar a se ferir espontaneamente para não ferir Charlie.

--- Da próxima vez que o senhor tentar se matar pelo menos me deixe um pouco de veneno para que eu possa ir junto. É menos trabalhoso do que ficar caçando uma cura para o senhor durante três dias.- disse a voz pausada, mas visivelmente irritada de Charlie.

--- Me desculpe.- disse Wonka contrito, sem saber mais o que poderia dizer.

--- Você tem idéia da minha preocupação? Do quanto eu temi por te perder?Pois saiba que vou considerar qualquer repetição disso uma ofensa ao pacto que fizemos e que se você morrer numa dessas insanidades morerrá quebrando uma promessa! O que você temia William Wonka?Que eu visse suas "simpáticas" amigas sereias carnívoras que deram cabo da senhorita Salt e resolvesse te deixar? Que grande tolice!- disse Charlie exasperado sem abrir os olhos, mas se revirando na cama.

--- Sinto muito pelo que viu. Eu não pretendia que...- disse Wonka de forma frágil e infantil.

--- Que eu descobrisse os inúmeros povos místicos nem sempre muito bonzinhos que você salvou e ajudou e que por acaso agora moram aqui.Eu sei disso, chocolateiro fantástico e bruxo nas horas vagas. Pois bem, eu descobri tudo e nada mudou entre nós.Feliz? Minha vontade agora é de esganar você! Morrer imerso em dor Willy? Que idéia horrível! Eu morri de tanto medo de ver você sofrendo e não poder fazer nada!- disse Charlie num desabafo irritado.

--- Isso não se repetirá, prometo.Perdoe-me por tudo o que lhe fiz passar.Pensei que nosso pacto fosse se tornar um fardo para você quando percebesse o quanto de segredos não tão agradáveis eu lhe havia ocultado - murmurou Wonka contrito.

--- Argh!Assim espero!Você pensou tudo errado Willy. Tudo.Eu amo você e nada vai mudar isso. Eu amo você por inteiro, até mesmo as partes não tão luminosas da sua personalidade NADA estável.- disse Charlie relaxando.

--- A Misraim não quis comer você? – perguntou Wonka intrigado.

--- Sei lá! Provavelmente sim. Pelo menos ela ameaçou comer a Violet.O conceito "monstros no sótão" ganhou toda uma nova abrangência para nós depois que sem aviso vimos o semblante simpático das sereias do reservatório de água.- disse Charlie num suspiro cansado, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

--- Que bom que Violet te ajudou. Seria muito ruim você passar sozinho por tantos apuros.- disse Wonka arrependido do que fizera.

---Não só Violet me ajudou. Sua irmãzinha até deixou de ser gato pra te ajudar.Aliás, a Isabella é muito simpática.- disse Charlie casualmente.

---Bella voltou a ser gente? Que fantástico!Há anos ela mal falava comigo...se limitava a miar.Que bom que ela finalmente voltou à antiga humanidade. Sinto saudade de conversar com ela.- disse Wonka feliz com a notícia da volta de Bella a raça humana.

--- Pelo menos isso de bom seu ato impensado fez.Ela também quer falar com você.- disse Charlie tentando abrir os olhos, que pareciam estranhamente avessos a luz.

Por dentro Charlie se sentia estranhamente confuso, como se sua mente tivesse de captar uma quantidade imensa de informação. Não se sentia mais predisposto a avisar os pais de Veruca a respeito da morte da filha.Em outras palavras, se sentia indiferente ao destino de Veruca Salt e á dor de seus familiares em perdê-la. Sentiu uma repulsa fria e cheia de desprezo em relação a seu avô George e avó Josefina, que estavam se tornando mais incômodos do que qualquer outra coisa.Assustou-se consigo mesmo. Nunca tinha pensado em membros de sua família daquele jeito, como meros estorvos. Mas não se repreendeu por pensar daquela maneira.Não conseguiu.

Tentou abrir os olhos e novamente a luz pareceu doer como uma facada sobre eles.

--- Algum problema Charlie?-perguntou Wonka preocupado.

--- Meus olhos estão doendo por causa da luz. Nada de mais.-disse o rapaz intrigado.

--- Deixe-me ver isso. Vire-se para mim.- disse Wonka intrigado, usando sua mão enluvada para deter a luz que feria os olhos de Charlie enquanto o rapaz ficava frente a frente com ele.

Charlie conseguiu abrir os olhos graças à sombra protetora que seu tutor lhe oferecia com a mão.Wonka ficou petrificado ao ver o que tinha acontecido aos olhos de Charlie. Somente os mais poderosos e danificadores feitiços existentes eram capazes da alterar os olhos de quem os utilizava daquela maneira tão brutal e óbvia.Os olhos eram as janelas da alma e para eles se alterarem daquele jeito era preciso uma mudança muito profunda e séria na alma da pessoa em questão.

Os olhos de Charlie não eram mais da alegre e ondulante cor da tempestade, mas vermelhos da cor de sangue fresco e de aparência felina. Suas íris se fechavam com violência como se quisessem empurrar a luz para fora delas.

Havia também uma mudança sutil nos traços do jovem, que os tornavam mais elegantes, angulosos e andróginos.

Wonka reconheceu naqueles novos traços de seu aprendiz sua antiga maldição, aquela com a qual lutara a vida inteira e que fora a causa de suas mórbidas dores: a beleza obscena que era concedida por algum deus de senso de humor duvidoso a certos mortais aos quais se desejava que viessem a sofrer misérias nas mãos dos interesses de outrem. Engoliu em seco.

---Charlie...o que você fez? Que magia você usou para me curar? Porque eu sei que você usou magia, e magia forte.Qual foi o preço que ela lhe cobrou Charlie?- perguntou Wonka consternado.

--- Isso é um conhecimento que pertence a mim somente e a pessoa que me ajudou. Não posso revelar nada a respeito, ou quebrarei uma promessa.Mas se acalme, não corro risco de vida.-disse Charlie de forma esquiva.

--- Há coisas piores que a morte Char...e é disso que tenho medo.- disse Wonka muito angustiado.

Aquilo era sua culpa, sua máxima culpa. Charlie podia ter feito uma grande besteira por sua causa e se comprometido de forma indelével com coisas nocivas até para a delicada essência dele!

--- Acalme-se. Nada de ruim vai acontecer comigo.Pare de chorar a toa.- disse Charlie de forma suave.

--- Eu não estou chorando!- replicou Wonka um tanto indignado.

Charlie não respondeu. Apenas deu um sorriso levado e irônico e levou a sua mão agora pálida como marfim ao rosto do chocolateiro, colhendo nele uma lágrima e mostrando a gota brilhante a Wonka, vitorioso.

Wonka olhou para a gota brilhante intrigado, levando sua mão até seu próprio rosto e vendo que Charlie tinha razão, que estava mesmo chorando.

--- Eh...eu não tinha reparado que estava chorando...- disse Wonka um pouco sem graça.

Charlie lambeu a pequena gota salgada que tinha nos dedos. Um frêmito frio de saudades e desejo lhe subiu pela espinha.Do caos em que sua mente estava mergulhada apenas uma certeza surgia e lhe mantinha a sanidade: a certeza daquele ardor respeitoso, silente e submisso que sentia pelo seu amado tutor.

--- Poderia um simples aprendiz como eu ter o privilégio de deter suas lágrimas?- disse Charlie com um sarcasmo cortês.

--- Oh...se...se você faz questão...- disse Wonka intrigado, sem entender onde Charlie queria chegar com aquele pedido aparentemente disparatado.

Charlie deu um riso enviesado tão tentador que fez Wonka estremecer.O jovem se inclinou para o tutor deixando seus rostos a milímetros de distancia.Wonka podia sentir a respiração de Charlie acariciar sua pele.

Com um pequeno som de susto Wonka sentiu a língua quente de Charlie tocar-lhe o rosto, colhendo as lágrimas que derramara. Charlie tinha os olhos fechados, como se provasse naquilo o paraíso.Wonka fechou os olhos assim que a sensação da língua de Charlie em seu rosto se tornou torturantemente deliciosa.

Charlie envolveu com suavidade a cintura de Wonka com as mãos. Oh, adorava aquela cintura elegante e fina, maleável como um salgueiro.Wonka usava apenas um pijama de seda estampado com desenhos estilizados de balinhas coloridas e através do tecido fino Charlie podia sentir o calor suave da pele do amado.Wonka sentiu as mãos firmes de Charlie em sua cintura, detidas apenas pela parca barreira do tecido de sua camisola e ruborizou. Os olhos vermelho vivo de Charlie se abriram felinos e o jovem afastou um pouco o rosto para poder olhar para o tutor.

Charlie adorava aquele rosa pálido que tomava a face marmórea de seu chocolateiro quando ele estava realmente sem graça. Sentia-se morbidamente aliviado por saber que graças à cura que dera a Wonka eles teriam de morrer juntos. Jamais suportaria continuar simplesmente vivendo e não poder ver o sorriso suave do chocolateiro, não poder ouvir sua voz.

--- Olhe para mim...-pediu Charlie num murmúrio deliciado.

Os olhos de cor de ametista se abriram lentamente, brilhantes como pedras preciosas à luz do sol e temerosos.O mínimo que podia fazer por Charlie depois de tudo pelo qual fizera o jovem passar por causa de seu tolo egoísmo era cerrar os dentes e ceder a ele, mesmo morrendo de pavor.

---- Charlie...eu...err-tentou dizer Wonka constrangido. Queria permitir que Charlie o tomasse, mas as palavras não saiam de sua garganta.

--- Eu só irei até onde permitir que eu vá. Uma palavra sua basta e me resignarei a sua vontade.Mas não ouse ceder a mim apenas por pena ou como uma espécie de recompensa por eu ter sido um "bom menino".Não é isso o que eu quero.- disse Charlie com uma altivez sensual e sombria.

--- O que você quer então?- perguntou Wonka envergonhado.

--- Sua confiança, claro.- disse Chalie com um sorriso complacente.

--- Você a têm.- disse Wonka com sinceridade gentil.

--- Então me permita que cure suas feridas, uma de cada vez, à medida que se sentir confortável com isso.- disse Charlie com cortesia.

A intensidade daquele olhar cor de sangue fazia Wonka estremecer.Era inquietante como se Charlie fosse capaz de ver o fundo de sua alma.Ainda sentia muito medo de contatos, mas não queria ficar com aquele medo para sempre.Queria se sentir livre novamente. Desde que fora pela ferido pela primeira vez em sua vida tudo a sua volta virara um mar de segredos sucessivos e pequenas prisões.

--- Faça meu medo passar Charlie.- pediu Wonka num murmúrio suave.

--- Sim, como desejar...meu bem amado.- disse Charlie satisfeito, tendo conseguido por fim aquilo que sempre almejara, aquela abertura suave e voluntária que a alma de Wonka lhe cedia.

Wonka não sabia o que responder a Charlie. A coragem e desprendimento do jovem o deixavam ao mesmo tempo encantado e alguém podia falar tão direta e abertamente aquelas coisas? Não conseguia entender isso, por mais que tentasse.Num ato de carinho tomou a mão nua e elegante de Charlie na sua, enluvada e fria, colocando-a novamente sobre seu rosto, fechado os olhos.Charlie pôde sentir o estremecer suave do chocolateiro.

Charlie se inclinou no mais gentilmente para seu tutor, fechando os olhos somente ao sentir os lábios de seda vermelha prensados contra os seus. Era um beijo casto, não pretendia ser nada mais do que uma demonstração de confiança.

Wonka arregalou os olhos chocado ao sentir a língua de Charlie passar sobre seu lábio inferior, rápida e provocativa.Charlie riu baixinho sobre os lábios de Wonka.

---Calma...jamais iria te ferir. - murmurou Charlie carinhosamente, se afastando um pouco e tranqüilizando o amado.

--- Eu sei.- disse Wonka assustado.

Wonka sentiu os lábios sedosos de Charlie tocarem seu pescoço pálido e estremeceu. Mordeu os lábios, numa demonstração quase infantil de prazer.Fechou os olhos, deixando perder-se na sensação morna daquela carícia.

Quando os abriu novamente Wonka ficou sem fala. A sua frente via os olhos vermelhos de Charlie, que agora estava em cima de si e cujas mãos nuas se apoiavam na cama, uma de cada lado de seu corpo.Os cabelos negros como ébano caíam ao seu redor como uma cortina de seda.Podia sentir o peso de Charlie sobre si, e para seu espanto estava adorando aquilo.

Adorava cada toque de Charlie, adorava o cheiro dos cabelos do garoto, adorava estar perto dele.

Num ato de ousadia que não acreditava ser capaz de ter Wonka tomou o aprendiz num abraço, colocando as mãos enluvadas entre os cabelos de Charlie . Os cabelos negros deslizavam macios por uma de suas mãos enluvadas e Wonka soltou um gemido abafado.Era incrível como cada pequena carícia era capaz de faze-lo tremer e corar.

Charlie sorriu maliciosamente, não só adorando as mãos enluvadas em seu pescoço e cabelos como percebendo o fetiche que Wonka tinha por cabelos bem cuidados. O jovem soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir suas pernas delicadamente postadas sobre as de seu tutor.

Passou suas pernas entre as do chocolateiro delicadamente, pressionando levemente contra elas a evidência de seu desejo. Wonka fechou os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios para suprimir um grito. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o assustava, sentia uma onda de prazer percorrer sua espinha, forte o suficiente para deixa-lo zonzo.

Charlie o tomou em um beijo que foi retribuído prontamente, de forma mais violenta e urgente do que antes, em parte porque o chocolateiro via naquele beijo a única forma de sufocar devidamente seus gemidos.

O menino saboreava os lábios de seu amado como se fossem algo sagrado.

Wonka não se lembrava de alguma outra vez na vida ter sentido tamanha vertigem,tamanha ânsia.

Os joelhos de Wonka tremiam deliciados contra os do aprendiz.O chocolateiro arfou ao sentir Charlie estreitar o abraço.Nunca tinha sido tocado com tamanha gentileza e sensualidade. Achava que mais um pouco e não iria agüentar...morreria ali mesmo.

Com suavidade o chocolateiro deixou a evidência de seu desejo se pressionar contra a perna de seu amado morrendo de vergonha internamente, mas sem conseguir mais resistir a tentação que era a pele macia de seu aprendiz.As reações de seu corpo ao prazer lhe eram desconhecidas, o deixavam confuso.Charlie partiu o beijo, ofegante.Sentou-se sobre o quadril de seu amado e elegantemente começou a abrir um por um os botões do pijama que ele usava, encaixando-se maliciosamente de forma a torturar seu tutor.Para Willy a pressão de Charlie sobre seu quadril era suficiente para fazer com que seu olhar se tornasse enevoado e que suasse frio.

Charlie sorriu ao ver a expressão de prazer que tinha seu bem amado, mordendo os lábios de forma sensual, os cabelos soltos e revoltos lhe emoldurando a face. O jovem inclinou-se sobre a pele pálida recém revelada e Wonka mordeu os lábios fazendo-os sangrar ao sentir a boca quente e úmida de Charlie sobre seu mamilo, sugando-o com fome e dando-lhe pequenas mordidinhas.

Willy colocou as mãos enluvadas entre os cabelos negros do rapaz, que caiam sobre si, segurando a cabeça de seu aprendiz com firmeza.Charlie passou de um mamilo para o outro, dando a ambos a mesma atenção.Depois se sentou de novo sobre o quadril do chocolateiro, corado e arfante.

Os olhos de Wonka brilhavam de uma maneira estranha quando Charlie se pôs sentado novamente sobre ele.Era um olhar possessivo, cheio de desejo, carinho e adoração.

Charlie era seu menino, desde que pisara dentro daquela fábrica.

Com vagar solene Wonka tirou as luvas que sempre usara, fazendo o jovem sobre si estremecer. Charlie por um momento prendeu a respiração, reverente.Nunca tinha visto mãos tão bonitas, brancas como o mais puro alabastro com dedos finos e longos emoldurados por unhas longas e brilhantes, todas pontiagudas e translúcidas como vidro.Era impressionante que elas não rasgassem a luva.

Charlie sentiu os dedos pálidos acariciarem o ombro que ficava sempre a mostra por causa de sua bata.As unhas o arranharam de leve, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo. Charlie pegou a outra mão do chocolateiro e levou a boca, sugando dedo por dedo. Wonka gemeu de forma discreta.Suas mãos eram especialmente sensíveis e ao notar isso Charlie fez questão de passar a língua pelos dedos o mais sensualmente possível.O gosto da pele de seu amado era extasiante. Tinha adorado a idéia de sentir aquelas unhas compridas e afiadas cravadas em suas costas. Tirou a bata, jogando ela longe, fazendo o chocolateiro prender a respiração ante a visão de seu torso nu.

--- Você está terrivelmente tenso...-disse Charlie acariciando o rosto de Wonka, cujos lábios sempre rubros estavam descorados de ansiedade.

Wonka se reclinou para frente sentando-se e colocando Charlie em seu certa hesitação colocou os lábios sobre os mamilos do jovem, provando-os.Charlie jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciado, passando as mãos entre os macios e lisos cabelos vermelhos de seu tutor.

O chocolateiro parecia ter adorado o gosto de seu aprendiz e o provava de forma deliciosamente lenta de metódica. Charlie pensou que ia desmaiar de prazer ao sentir as unhas de Wonka se cravarem fortemente em suas costas enquanto era provado com tanto zelo.

Tomado pelo desejo, o jovem abriu com as mãos tremulas a calça de pijama do tutor, passando por dentro dela os dedos elegantes e acariciando o amado com intimidade. O chocolateiro cravou com mais força as unhas no jovem em seus braços, fazendo as costas dele sangrarem.Parou de sugar os mamilos do jovem para lhe beijar com delicadeza o pescoço.

Charlie afastou a contra gosto o chocolateiro, mordendo os lábios. Abaixou-se entre as pernas do tutor, tomado-o com os lábios. Wonka mordeu com força as costas da mão, fechando os olhos com força. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, aquele calor morno enlouquecedor em lugar tão sensível.Nunca haviam feito algo para que ele sentisse prazer carnal. Seu quadril tremeu violentamente quando atingiu o ápice, sem ter sequer forças para avisar o amado.

Charlie sentou-se de novo em frente a Wonka lambendo os lábios, limpando o canto da boca com a ponta da língua, deliciado.

--- Me perdoe eu...- tentou falar Wonka com a voz frágil e tremula.

Charlie o abraçou, arrebatado e ainda sentindo o gosto meio amargo do amado na língua.

--- Não é nada doce, mas tão viciante quanto.Estou certo de que posso me acostumar ao seu gosto se me permitir fazer isso com certa...freqüência.-falou o jovem sensualmente no ouvido do amado.

O chocolateiro sinceramente não sabia como conseguia ainda estar vivo depois de ouvir e sentir tudo aquilo.

Charlie fez seu querido tutor se deitar de novo na cama, deitando-se sobre ele em seguida.

Numa concessão muda e tímida, o chocolateiro abriu as pernas tremulas deixando que Charlie tirasse de uma vez as calças de seu pijama, acariciando-lhe as pernas com vagar.

O jovem o convidou a lamber-lhe os dedos, coisa que o tutor fez febrilmente.

Ao se sentir violado pelos dedos de seu jovem amado, o chocolateiro teve uma onda súbita de desejo e pavor que quase lhe tomou os sentidos.

Absolutamente vulnerável deixou que o jovem o possuísse, como nunca permitira ninguém antes.Das coisas que ouvira em sua vida, o gemido final de prazer de Charlie era a que mais clamara aos seus sentidos, o fazendo atingir o clímax novamente.

Quando tudo terminou ainda arfavam, trêmulos, se mantendo abraçados até que seus corpos se acalmassem novamente.

Charlie beijou a testa suada de seu amado chocolateiro com carinho e adoração.

Wonka sorriu molemente.Sentia-se enfim livre. Charlie era sua liberdade.

--- Wow...- murmurou Wonka ainda um pouco trêmulo

Charlie deu um riso rouco e cansado, mas repleto de genuína felicidade.

--- Espero que seus medos tenham ido embora...- disse Charlie estreitando carinhosamente seu amado contra si.

--- Oh. Sim...todos eles...menos um.- disse Wonka ainda instável.

--- Qual? –perguntou Charlie casualmente.

--- O de perder você!Eu nunca me senti assim antes Charlie. É perfeito...é estar livre e ao mesmo tempo não estar só. Entende? Eu amo você. Nós devíamos nos casar!- disse Wonka impaciente.

Charlie riu. Wonka vulnerável e feliz daquele jeito era completamente adorável.

--- Como você quiser.Vai querer que eu me vista de noiva também?- perguntou Charlie divertidamente sarcástico, satisfeito com a vida e de bem com o Cosmos.

--- Sim!Você ia ficar uma gracinha Charlie!- disse Wonka animado com a idéia.

Charlie não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.Imaginou a cara de Josefina e George se o vissem vestido de certeza esse não era o casamento que eles tinham imaginado para o neto!

--- Oh...desculpe...acho que eu exagerei nisso...não é? –disse Wonka envergonhado.

--- Não Willy.Se é isso o que você quer não vejo problemas em fazê-lo.Desde que você me "tome" como se deve tomar uma noiva.- murmurou Charlie maliciosamente no ouvido do chocolateiro.

Wonka enrubesceu timidamente ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

Como Willy estava lindo daquele jeito, trêmulo e corado, possuído, se permitindo cultivar graciosos e sensoriais feitiches.Charlie o amava completa e violentamente.Nunca , jamais estaria um dia saciado daquele que tão docemente provara entre seus lençois. Seria dele e somente dele sua virgindade.Até mesmo sua própria sanidade agora dependia daquele vínculo que possuía com ele.

--- Amo você.- disse Charlie ao tutor num sussurro rouco, feliz e exausto.

Acabaram adormecendo os dois exaustos, um nos braços do outro, Charlie acordando pouco antes do entardecer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aeeee! Finalmente a coisa andou...mas ainda não acabou. E o trilo do diabo? Slugworth que ainda está livre leve e solto? E como a família do Charlie vai reagir?

Mais Wonka semana que vem. Estamos na reta final...ou quase...

Agradeço todas as reviews fofas que recebi de Blekath (desculpe-me estar agradecendo você em atraso), Carola Weasley (em dobro por você ter lido minha fic one-shot de Harry Potter... fiquei feliz) Anya, Srta Nina, Sini e Isabella Lestrange! Arigato! Vocês tem sido meu apoio nessa jornada, que é a maior fic que já fiz e por isso devo muito a vocês por seu carinho e gentileza.

Agradeço também a Ília-chan e Eowin Symbelmine.

E todos que além de acompanharem as desventuras de Wonka ainda estão acompanhando meu original, que está sendo postado no site www ponto fictionpress ponto com.

É muito bom receber apoio em meu primeiro trabalho próprio. E pra quem está gostando de Intolerância...lá tem mais um cap postado!

Agradeço também aos leitores silentes desse fic! Arigato!

Kisses and joy!

Yumi Sumeragi

Ps: Oitenta reviews! Wow! Quem diria que esse fic teria tantas...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21- Pendências e Ultimatos Para um Novo Começo.

Charlie acordou ainda cansado. Para sorte do rapaz suas pupilas pareciam ter se habituado a fechar-se felinamente em contato com a luz e por isso seus olhos não doeram.Sua mente, no entanto doía, pois ainda estava muito confusa.

Sentiu-se melhor ao ver o rosto de seu amado recostado sobre seu peito.Wonka dormia sereno, um braço passado pela cintura do jovem e os cabelos vermelhos desfeitos e espalhados parecendo ainda mais vivos em sua cor sobre a moldura da pele branca de Charlie.

Charlie passou a mão nos cabelos de Wonka num carinho terno.Queria continuar ali, deitado ao lado de seu chocolateiro, mas sabia que tinha coisas pendentes a resolver.Mais especificamente tinha de dar um jeito nos maus modos de sua família.

Sentiu a cabeça girar quando tentou leventá-la. Wonka acordou com o movimento de seu "travesseiro" e piscou os olhos violetas como um gato.

--- Dormiu bem raio de sol? –perguntou Charlie carinhoso ao ver Wonka acordado.

--- Melhor impossível estrelinha. Poderia ficar aqui o dia todo.– disse Wonka ruborizado e com um sorriso esfuziante, com a cabeça ainda repousando sobreo o torso nu de Charlie e voltada para o rapaz.

Charlie podia ver a animação que enchia os olhos violeta do amado, bem como sua felicidade. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também e mergulhar os dedos entre as mechas vermelhas do cabelo do amado, num carinho reverente.

--- Eu também, mas preciso resolver muitas coisas. Fiquei de devolver a Misraim o cordão que ela me emprestou e de a informar, bem como a Desfardiel, de seu estado assim que conseguisse cura-lo. Elas estão muito preocupadas. E tenho de ter uma conversa séria e definitiva com minha família.- disse Charlie exasperado.

--- Entendo. Dê-me o cordão da rainha-sereia e deixe que de Misraim e Desfardiel cuido eu Charlie. Vou anunciar minha melhora pessoalmente.- disse Wonka sério.

--- Claro...se você insiste. Acho que elas ficarão mais satisfeitas se puderem ver você depois dessa confusão toda.- disse Charlie com bom senso.

--- Eu também acho que de certa forma devo isso a elas.Já quanto a sua fa...fa..( como odeio essa palavra!) você sabe...espero que nada do que aconteça entre você e ela se coloque entre nós.- disse Wonka um tanto temeroso.

--- Nada se colocará entre nós porque eu não permitirei que isso aconteça.Fique tranqüilo.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Se você diz assim fico satisfeito.E aliviado.- disse Wonka consciente de suas mãos nuas sobre a pele do jovem e de suas pernas as dele entrelaçadas.

--- Afinal, somos noivos...não é?-perguntou Charlie provocativo e brincalhão.

--- Sim, claro. Somos.- disse Wonka com visível satisfação.

--- E Isabella? Quando pretende ir falar com ela Willy?- perguntou Charlie casualmente.

--- Assim que terminar as visitas a Misraim e Desfardiel.Estou ansioso para vê-la também. Quero ajuda-la a reconstruir a vida dela como humana.Pretendo ser mais útil como irmão mais velho agora do que fui nos últimos anos.- disse Wonka pensativo.

--- Ela adora você Willy. E duvido que ela considere seu esforço para protege-la e não deixa-la só todos esses anos mesmo ela se comportando só como gato algo inútil.- disse Charlie tentando fazer com que Wonka fosse mais indulgente com si próprio.

--- Mesmo assim acho que agora vou poder ser mais irmão do que fui quando ela era só gato. Vamos ter que ter uma conversa muito complicada sobre nosso passado, para afugentar antigos fantasmas, meus e dela. Espero fazer isso da melhor forma o possível.- disse Wonka ainda perdido em pensamentos.Sentia-se mais confortável com seu passado e menos assombrado por ele agora que estava junto a Charlie com toda aquela nova e benéfica intimidade.

--- Você vai conseguir fazer isso muito bem Willy.Tenho certeza.- encorajou Charlie.

--- Ah! A propósito...dê a Violet um pouco da beberagem curativa Oompa Loompa que sobrou. Ela, ajudando vocês, provou que merece esse privilégio. Creio que com o tempo eu possa vir a confiar um pouco nela, já que ela tem sido tão boa amiga. Talvez certas pessoas realmente melhorem com o tempo e com a ajuda de algumas provações. – disse Wonka com generosidade.

--- Obrigado por isso Willy. Ela é minha melhor amiga e tenho certeza de que ela ainda irá supreendê-lo bastante de forma agradável. Aposto que ela conseguirá sua confiança.- disse Charlie satisfeito pela amiga ter subido no conceito de Wonka.

--- Assim espero. Ahhhh... tem certeza que temos de levantar agora. Aqui com você está tão quentinho! E confortável.– disse Wonka adoravelmente exasperado.

--- Infelizmente. Também gostaria de continuar aqui com você. Por vários motivos...- disse Charlie com um sorriso mordaz ao usar a coxa para acariciar a intimidade de seu amado com langor.

Wonka deu um sorriso sensualmente predador com aquela provocação.Charlie estremeceu, como se antecipasse toda a agressividade contida de seu adorado chocolateiro.

--- Tem certeza que temos de fazer isso tudo...agora.- disse Wonka num tom de voz cheio de paixão contida.

--- Bem, não exatamente agora. Mas nos próximos momentos seria bom que resolvêssemos nossas pendências.- disse Charlie insinuativo.

--- Sim, seria o mais sensato a se fazer. Mas não exatamente nesse momento, não é?- disse Wonka passando as unhas afiadas e cristalinas pelo ventre pálido de Charlie.

--- Oh...não...podemos nos dar ainda alguns minutos de privacidade.- disse Charlie fechando os olhos e sentindo as unhas do chocolateiro o arranharem o ventre de leve.

--- Que bom.Afinal de contas devo ser mais atencioso e solícito com você depois do que te fiz passar. Talvez um dia você perdoe minha tendência a atos nada sensatos e muito teatrais. Sou terrível nesse sentido e tenho um egoísmo que beira o melodrama.- disse Wonka da forma sarcástica.

--- Ser deliciosamente teatral é seu charme.- disse Charlie com ironia.

Wonka riu em voz baixa.

--- Que bom que você considera assim...porque senão eu estaria em má situação.- disse Wonka sentindo a pele macia da intimidade do rapaz entre seus dedos.

Somente Charlie era capaz de faze-lo desejar aquilo, capaz de faze-lo ansiar por tocar e ser tocado.

Charlie soltou um gemido baixo, quase uma súplica.

Wonka mordeu os lábios ao ver a expressão extasiada e angustiada do rapaz, cujo cenho se franzia e os olhos se fechavam com violência.

Charlie deu uma risada um tanto arfante quando sentiu a língua do tutor em seu umbigo.Aquilo fazia cócegas e ao mesmo tempo era terrivelmente excitante.

Wonka fechou os olhos em deleite ao sentir o gosto da pele macia e pálida de Charlie sob sua língua. Cravou os dentes perfeitos na pele do jovem, deixando uma marca avermelhada na superfície sensível.

Nem mesmo seus melhores doces rivalizariam com a sutileza suave do gosto de seu amado aprendiz.Charlie deu um pequeno grito, deliciado.As mãos de unhas cristalinas de seu tutor agora lhe desciam pelas pernas, possessivas, numa forma velada de domínio.

Teatral, excêntrico, manipulador, ferido, implacável e irremediavelmente amado: esse era seu complexo tutor que agora tocava as cordas de sua alma com a destreza sombria de um violoncelista. À medida que sentia a língua hábil de seu amado descer-lhe a linha do umbigo, num caminho de fogo até seu desejo Charlie deixava sua voz escoar em suspiros.

Quando o tutor o tomou nos lábios definitivamente com uma fome absoluta e ferina o jovem perdeu até mesmo a voz.Respirava com dificuldade, perdido em sensações.

A habilidade metódica e calculada de Wonka fazia do prazer lento que ele concedia a Charlie uma forma doce de tortura.

O jovem estremeceu ao atingir o clímax, seus músculos todos se relaxando brandamente, ficando por momentos soltos e apáticos. Respirava com os lábios entreabertos e mantinha os olhos fechados. A expressão que lhe tomava o rosto sendo a de alguém que tivesse tocado o paraíso.

Willy limpou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, retirando dali resquícios pálidos do prazer de seu jovem bem amado.Havia um grande senso de ironia em agora conceder livremente o que fora tantas vezes obrigado a fazer. Ainda mais se somando a isso o fato de estar trêmulo e deliciado por aquilo que fizera.

Sorriu e deu um beijo gentil nos lábios arfantes de Charlie antes de se levantar de súbito, usando o lençol para ocultar sua nudez e procurando aqui e ali no quarto onde estavam roupas formais que pudesse usar.

Charlie ainda ficou mais algum tempo parado e olhos cerrados, deitado na cama e sentindo a sensação de prazer carnal deixar seu corpo lentamente.Sua mente confusa parecia estar em paz por aqueles minutos em que mergulhara em êxtase.Quando abriu finalmente os olhos Charlie viu um Wonka completamente vestido e com os cabelos arrumados a sua frente.

--- Você se arruma rápido.- comentou Charlie casualmente.

--- Quanto mais rápido resolvermos nossos problemas mais rápido poderemos voltar a nossa vida normal de trabalho...e...bem...intimidade.Quero tranqüilizar toda a fábrica sobre meu estado de saúde o mais rápido o possível para poder a partir disso te educar sobre partes da fábrica que mantive ocultas de você esse tempo todo. Você tem todo o direito de estar furioso comigo por ter mantido tantos segredos.Mas...eu tinha medo de que você não fosse entender, não fosse aceitar muitas das coisas aqui. E que você fosse acabar indo embora.- disse Wonka num tom de voz contrito.

--- Bem, eu realmente estou um pouco furioso com você.Sério. Por você ter me dado um susto e quase morrido.Por você não ter confiado em mim. Mas de que adianta ficar nervoso com você? Não vou deixar de gostar de você por causa disso! Apenas não quero que essa situação toda se repita, ainda mais agora, que finalmente parece que vamos dar certo juntos.- disse Charlie enfático.

--- Você tem toda a razão raio de sol.Vou tentar não manter mais segredos de você e não fazer besteiras. Vamos ser cúmplices agora.Ok?- perguntou Wonka de forma gentil.

--- Ok. Assim é melhor. – disse Charlie se sentando na cama satisfeito.

--- Onde está o cordão da Misraim? Vou levar ele para ela agora.Aiii...ela e Desfardiel vão ficar furiosas comigo.Por favor, não conte nada a elas sobre eu ter sido culpado pelo meu anterior mau estado de saúde.Elas vão querer me esganar se souberem.De broncas me bastam a sua e a que vou levar da Doris daqui a pouco.- disse Wonka procurando o cordão da rainha das sereias pelo quarto.

--- Elas tem toda a razão de quererem te esganar.Eu as ajudaria nisso.Mas acho que bronca da Doris já é o suficiente para você pagar pela sua criancice.- disse Charlie brincalhão.

--- Malvado! Bronca da Doris é dose pra leão. Onde será que está o meu broche? Detesto bagunça. Os Oompa-loompas deixaram aqui só uma muda de roupa minha, provavelmente para me vestir condignamente para meu enterro assim que eu viesse a morrer.Pelo menos ela é roxa e não preta...seria muito mórbido ser enterrado de preto.E não posso sair por aí de pijama estampado.- disse Wonka que não estava com o costumeiro broche de W estilizado que usava para fechar a gola de sua blusa.

Ver Wonka bem de novo, andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, tinha para Charlie um doce sabor de triunfo.

--- O cordão de Misraim eu deixei na sala da Doris. Assim você vai lá pegar o cordão e de quebra ganha sua bronca mais depressa.- disse Charlie rindo implicante.

--- Pode parar de rir, espertinho. Você ainda me paga por isso.- disse Wonka tentando em vão parecer exasperado.Estava tão feliz que ficava difícil esconder o quanto se sentia de bem com a vida.

--- Veremos.- desafiou Charlie.

Wonka achou o broche no chão, ao lado do criado mudo onde estava antes a muito bem dobrada muda de roupa, que os Oompas tinham separado na intenção ser sua última vestimenta formal. Charlie se levantou sem se dar ao trabalho de ocultar sua nudez com um lençol.

--- Charlie! Isso é lá jeito de se levantar da cama?- preguntou Wonka chocado, corando suavemente.

--- Qual é o problema? Não há nada em sua frente que você não tenha visto antes.E eu não perderia a chance de deixar você corado.- disse Charlie provocativo, tirando o broche das mãos agora novamente enluvadas de seu tutor e o colocando com charme no lugar onde ele sempre ficava na gola da blusa de Wonka.

--- Obrigado.Errr...nos vemos mais tarde então. Boa sorte com sua conversa com...você sabe...os outros Buckets.Espero que vocês cheguem a um consenso. – disse Wonka um tanto temeroso.Temia que seu aprendiz tivesse de realmente escolher entre ele ou a familia justamente porque não sabia qual seria a decisão de Charlie numa situação limite como essa.

Charlie segurou o queixo de Wonka com os dedos pálidos.Podia compreender o porque de seu tutor ser tão inseguro. Teve vontade de mimar e cuidar da criança ferida que pairava naqueles olhos violeta toda vez que seu tutor se sentia ameaçado.Mal sabia ele que os Buckets não seriam ameaça alguma ao vínculo entre eles.Charlie estava decidido a deixar a família para trás caso fosse preciso.

Tomou-lhe um último beijo antes do chocolateiro sair do quarto rumo a seus compromissos.Depois foi tomar banho e se vestir, se preparando internamente para a conversa que iria ter com os seus. Não estava disposto a ser indulgente com a cabeça fechada de George, nem com a fé desmedida de Josefina. Se eles se mostrassem estorvos, como tais seriam tratados. Não estava indo negociar nada com eles.Estava indo apenas os informar de uma decisão que já tinha tomado.

No fundo não sabia como tivera tanta paciência com as querelas deles durante tanto tempo.

E eles eram apenas uma das coisas que o incomodavam.

Outra coisa que o incomodava profundamente era a simples existência de Mordred Slugworth. Se tivesse na época em que estivera frente a frente com seu infame pai a metade do conhecimento que agora tinha teria acabado com ele. No fundo esperava que o destino lhe desse a chance de se encontrar frente a frente com Slugworth mais uma vez.Tudo que precisava para acabar com aquele infeliz era um pretexto.

Havia muito de possessividade e muito de genuíno afeto por Wonka no asco que agora o rapaz sentia por Slugworth.Antes apenas desprezava o pai por ele ser um ladrão, mas agora não o achava digno sequer de seu desprezo.Slugworth era um tolo que um dia tivera e jogara no lixo tudo o que Charlie lutava há anos para obter: a confiança incondicional de Wonka. Se Mordred tivesse apenas sido um pouco paciente e persuasivo respeitando a infância de Willy e ele poderia ter ganhado livremente aquilo que queria do ingênuo e afetivo irmãozinho.Era só dizer que o amava...mesmo que não fosse verdade o antigo Wonka, aquele que era aberto e crédulo, não notaria a diferença. Para aquele rapazinho alegre as pessoas somente diziam a verdade.

Porém o fato de Mordred não ter desenvolvido um afeto que ultrapassasse a lúxuria e a posse pela posse em relação ao irmão era o que mais surpreendia e aviltava Charlie. Como uma pessoa poderia ter em sua casa e sob seus olhos um ser tão gracioso e fantástico como seu pequeno tutor e ainda assim não ter por ele nem sequer o respeito básico que é devido a todo ser humano? Charlie invejava a posição que Mordred tivera. Se tivesse sobre seus cuidados seu pequeno tutor nunca teria agido da forma torpe com que Mordred agira e essa era uma de suas poucas e absolutas certezas.

Charlie se sentiu desconfortável ao vestir uma de suas antigas batas. Parecia que sua pele tinha ficado mais suscetível ao frio por causa da poção que tomara e, além disso, era como se elas não fossem mais adequadas a sua pessoa.Pequenas coisas como aquela o faziam perceber que realmente não era mais o mesmo.Antes preferia vestir coisas leves e abertas e agora olhava para suas antigas roupas as achando leves e abertas demais para agrada-lo.

Não tendo outra coisa a vestir optou por suas roupas costumeiras.

Decidiu que procuraria primeiro conversar com seu avô Joe e saber porque diabos ele tinha caído no tapa com George.Isso parecia o tipo de informação que seria essencial se quisesse conversar com sua família naquele momento. Mal saiu do quarto, imerso em pensamentos, o rapaz se deparou com Thomas no corredor. O Oompa-loompa trazia uma bandeja com comida e parecia tenso, cansado. Estava claro para Charlie que o Oompa ainda não recebera as boas notícias da recuperação de Wonka.

--- Trouxe para você Charlie. Estamos muito preocupados com você já que não comeu bem desde ...uau! O que aconteceu com seus olhos?Eles estão estranhos demais!Você está bem? Por favor, não me diga que vai morrer também!- disse Thomas deixando a bandeja cair no chão, assustado.

Charlie suspirou exasperado. Tinha esquecido quase completamente desse detalhe.Tinha que esconder aquela mudança de sua família ou a conversa entre os Buckets encalharia de vez no tema "olhos demoníacos" e não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

--- Ninguém vai morrer aqui Thomas, nem eu nem o senhor Wonka. Estamos os dois bem, pode ficar sossegado.Obrigado por sua gentileza em trazer algo para eu comer. Estou realmente precisando.- disse Charlie com firmeza e gentileza, deixando claro que não ia contar ao Oompa o porque de seus olhos estarem diferentes, mas também mostrando que estimava Thomas.

--- Que maravilha! O senhor Wonka está bem de tudo de novo?Mesmo?- perguntou Thomas animado.

--- Sim, está. Ele já está até andando pela fábrica de novo Thomas.-disse Charlie côrtes.

--- Que glória! Posso então espalhar essas boas novas pela fábrica?- perguntou Thomas mal contendo sua animação.

--- Claro. Como você quiser.- disse Charlie sendo indulgente com o Oompa Loompa, que parecia ter se esquecido completamente dos olhos felinos e vermelhos que o jovem agora possuía.

Charlie pegou uma maçã que Thomas havia lhe trago na bandeja que carregava e a mordeu com vontade. O Oompa sorriu para Charlie e saiu apressado, deixando a bandeja de comida caída no chão, eufórico para espalhar pelo seu povo as boas novas da melhora de Wonka.

O jovem andou com vagar pelos corredores, pensando em como poderia se apresentar a sua família sem causar muito rebuliço por causa de sua aparência.Nos cantos as sombras tremiam sinuosamente.Um ser de sombra e névoa se pôs frente a Charlie com um rodopio elegante. Suas mãos esqueléticas entregaram a Charlie uma pequena caixa.

O jovem tomou o que as sombras lhe entregavam nas mãos sem sentir nenhum medo. Sentia-se confortável com aquelas presenças sombrias e etéreas.

Charlie se viu segurando uma caixa de lentes de contato coloridas, cinzentas.

--- Obrigado, isso vai ser muito útil. – disse Charlie satisfeito com o que a sombra havia lhe trazido.

Outras sombras se colocaram perto do jovem, com sombria reverência. Charlie sentia estabelecer-se entre ele e as sombras uma sutil cumplicidade. Eles se compreendiam mutuamente. Três sombras pegaram cada qual um pedaço dos cabelos do rapaz e fizeram nele uma bonita trança, amarrando-a em seguida com uma fita de seda negra. Charlie riu divertidamente. As sombras também pareciam felizes ao seu modo silencioso.

Charlie deixou que as sombras o acompanhassem em seu caminho, se sentindo bem o suficiante para fazer carinho em algumas delas com seus dedos finos. Felizes pela atenção que lhes era concedida, as sombras rodopiavam. Havia um grande senso de lealdade se firmando ali, entre elas e Charlie. Para aqueles seres o ato de atenção do jovem lhes havia conquistado definitivamente a simpatia.

--- Gostaria de dar nomes a vocês... –comentou Charlie a suas novas amigas.

--- "Mas nós temos nomes, senhor. O meu é Átropo e fui eu quem o guiou em sua busca por cura para nosso guardião querido. Minhas irmãs que aqui estão conosco são Láquesis, Cloto, Lâmia e Hypnos. Nos chame para aquilo que desejar e viremos. Nos vemos refletidas em seu olhar e por isso sabemos que somos iguais".- disse uma voz rouca e baixa, diretamente na mente de Charlie.

--- Vocês tem nomes muito bonitos. Você me ajudou Átropo, e por isso eu lhe ofereço minha eterna gratidão. Graças a você pude salvar o que me é mais precioso.Estranho, mas eu costumava temer vocês. Agora não sinto mais medo algum.- disse Charlie calmamante enquanto caminhava.

--- "Só temos medo do que não compreendemos. Você agora nos compreende, portanto não nos teme. O que é precioso a você também é precioso a nós. Nosso guardião o ama e por isso também nós, sombras, o amamos".- disse Átropo com sua voz firme na mente do rapaz.

--- Entendi sua lógica. Ela faz sentido.Porém vocês não podem aparecer para minha família...isso me traria muitos problemas. Provavelmente metade deles consideraria vocês algo vindo do inferno e concluiria que eu estaria possuído, ou coisa parecida. – disse Charlie casualmente.

--- "Nós não conhecemos e não viemos desse lugar do qual nos fala. Seus avós estão enganados se acham que saímos deste lugar".- falou Átropo intrigada. Era óbvio que a sombra não conhecia sequer o conceito de inferno.

--- Eu sei.Mas mesmo assim minha família assim pensaria e nada do que eu diga os fará pensar de outra forma. Eles não são do tipo que escutam o que outros dizem ou aceitam coisas diferentes. Apenas Joe tem uma certa tolerância ao diferente entre eles. Os outros têm a mente estática como pedra. – disse Charlie com um suspiro cansado, colocando sobre seus olhos vermelhos as lentes de contato cinzentas.

As lentes ocultaram com perfeição a tonalidade sanguínea dos olhos do jovem, lhe devolvendo artificialmente seus antigos olhos cor de tempestade.

--- "Iremos e voltaremos quando assim o senhor desejar. Chame meu nome e estarei com você. Sou das sombras a senhora e se estou presente, todas as outras também estão próximas."- disse Átropo reverente.

--- Obrigado. Mas quero que você me trate como um amigo, não como uma espécie de mestre. A considero uma amiga e aliada Átropo.- disse Charlie com sinceridade. Átropo sorriu, um sorriso débil e sem alegria.

--- "Não esperava nada diferente vindo de alguém que considero um igual a nós. Sua consideração aumenta nossa estima para com o senhor".- disse Átropo, colocando a mão esquálida no ombro do jovem.

Charlie não se sentiu nem desconfortável nem mal com aquele contato. Muito pelo contrario: o jovem colocou sua própria mão sobre a da sombra esquálida, numa demostração de companheirismo.

Átropo fez uma mesura a Charlie e sumiu no ar, seguida de suas irmãs. O jovem continuou a caminhar pelos corredores até chegar a sala onde ficavam os quartos de seus familiares.

Não havia ninguém na pequena sala comunal do lugar. Charlie foi direto a porta do quarto de Joe e bateu nela.

--- Quem é? –perguntou a voz modulada de Joe.

--- Sou eu, Charlie.- disse o rapaz casualmente.

--- Entre meu neto. Temos muito a conversar.- disse Joe num tom de voz que parecia cansado e magoado.

Charlie entrou no quarto e viu o avo sentado na cama, com os olhos fechados e expressão exausta. Sentou-se ao lado do avô, tomando uma mão do idoso nas suas.

--- O senhor parece mal. Quer me contar o que está o incomodando?- perguntou o jovem a Joe com carinho. Joe sempre seria seu avô favorito.

--- Só estou cansado.Gostaria muito de conversar com você...aliás, quero te contar a briga que tivemos antes que outra pessoa daqui o faça. Como anda o senhor Wonka? Você conseguiu salvar a vida dele?- perguntou Joe abrindo os olhos devagar.

--- Sim, Wonka está a salvo de novo. E nós estamos definitivamente juntos como um casal, eu e ele.- disse Charlie com gentil simplicidade.

--- Que bom. Desejo muita felicidade a vocês dois.Pensei que caso ele morresse você viveria apenas para cumprir seu papel como herdeiro dele e que por dentro morreria também. Isso me fez ficar com muito medo.- disse Joe com sinceridade.

--- Obrigado por se importar comigo e com ele.Fiquei sabendo que você e George até mesmo se bateram e isso me preocupou.Estou sinceramente farto dessas brigas inúteis que tem minha vida pessoal como tema. Quero dar um basta nisso, definitivamente.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Eu imaginei que fosse chegar o dia em que você me diria que está cansado desses arranca rabos.Eu também estou cansado deles, para ser sincero.Quando você fugiu de fininho para tentar ajudar o senhor Wonka essa família virou um inferno.Sua mãe até resolveu fugir desse clima ruim ficando noiva de Augustus Gloop, o que melhorou um pouco os ânimos da casa. Eu aprovei o noivado e Josefina ficou feliz com ele também.Augustus é um bom rapaz e ama mesmo sua mãe. Mas o George continuou insuportável. Ele falou coisas que me tiraram do sério e acabei perdendo o controle e batendo nele.- disse Joe casualmente.

--- O que o tolo do George falou para deixar o senhor tão chateado? – perguntou Charlie intrigado.

--- Que era bom o senhor Wonka morrer. Que isso ia fazer de você rico e que assim você esquecia dele e arrumava uma moça direita pra casar. Que o senhor Wonka ia arder no inferno por ser um sodomita e um pedófilo.Que sempre suspeitou que ele abusava sexualmente de você e que ele devia ter sido preso por isso.Que você estava ficando estragado por causa do seu tutor e que isso de ser chocolateiro era burrice. Que o melhor que você poderia fazer era começar a pensar como adulto e vender a fábrica assim que o senhor Wonka morresse...de preferência para o Slugworth, só para fazer o Wonka revirar no caixão.- disse Joe exasperado.

--- O QUE? Como ele teve coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas? George me surpreende com o misto de burrice, falta de gratidão e de bom senso que tem! Ele não tinha noção de nada do que estava dizendo e por isso soltou essa quantidade anormal de absurdos.Mas essa palhaçada acaba hoje.Não vou mais tolerar esse tipo de coisa debaixo do teto que pertence ao senhor Wonka.Não vou permitir quer meu tutor seja insultado em sua própria casa por gente que deve a ele até mesmo a comida que come.- disse Charlie com uma dureza impassível.

--- O que aconteceu com você Charlie? O jeito com que você falou agora...sua frieza...não soou como o neto que eu conheço.Você está muito pálido também. Tão pálido quanto o senhor Wonka.- disse Joe intrigado e um pouco assustado.

--- As pessoas mudam meu avô. Apenas isso aconteceu...eu mudei.Não deixei de amar minha família, mas não vou ser complacente a ponto de relevar os ataques que meu tutor tem recebido de alguns de vocês. Não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém se coloque entre mim e Wonka. – disse Charlie determinado.

--- Você me assusta falando desse jeito, com essa determinação tão impassível.Mas entendo que você queria acabar com a brigalhada em nossa família e que não queria ver aquele que você ama chateado.Eu mesmo bati no George porque considerei que ele passou muito dos limites na nossa última discussão.E acho que se você e o senhor Wonka agora são mesmo um casal a decisão de vocês tem de ser respeitada. Quanto a mim, eu nada tenho contra sua união.- disse Joe ainda pensativo.

--- Vou convocar uma reunião de família para colocar tudo em pratos limpos e acabar com as discussões. Acho que esse caos familiar so vai parar quando eu der um ultimato a todos. Não queria ter chegado a ponto de ter de fazer isso, mas não vejo outra saída.- disse Charlie com o semblante calmo.

--- Eu concordo com você. Do jeito que estão as coisas não podem continuar e o único jeito de ser aceito pelas cabeças duras da família é se impor. Queria que a união de vocês fosse aceita com tranqüilidade, mas para George e Josefina isso é impossível. Não sei o que sua mãe acha a respeito da união de vocês uma vez que ela prefere ignorar esse assunto a emitir uma opinião sobre ele. Em todo caso pelo menos ela não atrapalha vocês nem fala besteiras.- disse Joe com ar cansado.

--- Espero que pelo menos eles imitem a postura de minha mãe e ignorem minha vida pessoal.Enquanto as brigas só aborrecem a mim eu não ligo para elas.Mas o problema é elas começarem a aborrecer Wonka...ele ainda está frágil por causa do envenenamento e acabou de passar por um período pesado de caos emocional. Ele precisa de tempo em paz para se recompor.- disse Charlie com bom senso.

--- Quando você pretende ter essa conversa com todos da família Charlie?- perguntou Joe casualmente.

--- Hoje mesmo. Quero acabar com o excesso de problemas o mais rápido o possível.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Essa conversa vai ser um inferno.Você está consciente disso, não está?- perguntou Joe preocupado.

--- Estou.Mas garanto que não estou disposto a abrir concessões.Não vou conversar para ouvir o que eles têm a dizer vô. Vou conversar apenas para impor a eles minhas decisões.- disse Charlie exasperado.

--- E se eles disserem que não aceitam suas decisões?- perguntou Joe curioso.

--- Então, infelizmente, é tempo para eles de irem embora daqui.Claro que não vou os deixar desamparados, sem dinheiro ou sem lugar para onde ir.Vou comprar uma bela casa e dar a eles uma bela mesada para viverem onde lhes for confortável viver...porém longe daqui , onde não possam ferir os sentimentos do senhor Wonka.- disse Charlie com simplicidade cortante.

--- Nunca pensei que um dia essa família corresse o risco de se separar desse jeito. Isso é muito triste e espero que não aconteça.- disse Joe melancólico.

--- Eu já nem sei mais o que esperar!Lavo minhas mãos com essa situação. Ou eles aprendem a conviver com minha escolha ou não poderemos mais conviver no mesmo ambiente.- disse Charlie categórico.

Joe ficou sem saber o que dizer. Charlie parecia muito determinado, duro e frio, coisas que o rapaz absolutamente não era. O jovem soava como alguém infinitamente sábio e experiente que se cansou de tentar ser indulgente com o mundo.Havia também um tom oculto de desespero na voz de Charlie, como se o rapaz suplicasse por algo. Joe podia ouvir esse desespero dizer "por favor, não tentem tirar meu amado de mim".

Joe estava decidido a ser um aliado para o neto e não um estorvo, mesmo porque não via mal algum nele ter uma relação fora do usual, desde que fosse feliz com isso.

Charlie se levantou da cama e deu um beijo na bochecha do avô carinhosamente.

--- Aconteça o que acontecer eu sempre vou amar o senhor vovô Joe.Nunca duvide do carinho que tenho pelo senhor.- disse Charlie a Joe com gentileza.

Joe sorriu.

--- Eu também sempre vou estar aqui para apoiar você e tentar te entender. Você sempre será meu netinho amado.- disse Joe com delicadeza.

--- Obrigado por isso. Bem, agora vou convocar a reunião familiar.Já peço desculpas de uma vez se eu soar duro demais, mas não vejo outra maneira de deixar claras minhas decisões que não seja ser dolorosamente direto e franco.- disse o jovem casualmente.

---Falar a verdade por pior que ela seja e por mais dura que ela pareça é sempre o melhor a se fazer.- declarou Joe categoricamente ao ver o neto sair de seu quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka foi direto do quarto até a sala de Doris, pegar o cordão que pertencia a rainha sereia. Cantarolava exultante pelo caminho, deixando os saltos de seu sapato baterem no chão denunciando sua passagem. Cumprimentava com simpatia todos os empregados que cruzavam seu caminho e lhes respondia com cortesia alegre quando perguntavam sobre seu estado de saúde.

Chegou a sala de Doris ainda cantarolando e com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios vermelhos.Acabou dando de cara com a própria Doris, acompanhada de Violet e Bella, que ali tomavam um lanche enquanto conversavam e esperavam por notícias de Charlie a respeito da recuperação do chocolateiro.

--- Olá belas estrelinhas cintilantes! Bem vindas ao planeta Terra! – disse Wonka com uma animação que fez Violet, Bella e Doris ficarem pasmas.

--- Você está bem? –perguntou Doris ainda estranhando todo aquele bom humor vindo de alguém que até a pouco tempo estava quase morrendo.

--- Estou ótimo! Não poderia estar melhor!Bella, minha gatinha querida! Fico tão feliz que você esteja de volta à raça humana.Tive tantas saudades das nossas conversas maninha. Precisamos muito colocar nosso papo em dia. Você pode me acompanhar numa pequena viagem de elevador a sós? Preciso ir devolver o cordão da rainha das sereias que for emprestado a Charlie, além de dizer a Desfardiel que estou melhor.Pouca coisa a fazer em muito tempo...ops...revertam isso! - disse Wonka animado, tomando nas mãos o colar de pérolas imperfeitas de Misraim.

--- Claro. Temos mesmo que conversar. Quero pedir desculpas a você, pois optando por ficar gato todos esses anos eu sei que fiz você sofrer. Eu deveria ter sido mais corajosa. Prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor como humana para ser feliz a partir de agora.- disse Bella sorrindo levemente, feliz por ver o irmão tão bem.

--- É assim que se fala!- encorajou Violet.

--- Ahhhh. Obrigado você também pela ajuda que deu a Charlie.Você foi muito leal!- disse Wonka para Violet que ficou muito satisfeita com o elogio do chocolateiro.

--- A gente faz o que pode...- disse Violet com falsa modéstia.

Bella bufou exasperada ante o orgulho mal contido de Violet.

Wonka riu.

--- Aqui...o senhor não acha que vai escapar de me ouvir...acha? Que idéia horrível e cretina você teve hein. Você foi egoísta, ridículo e completamente irresposável! Espero que esteja arrependido do que fez, pateta! Você deu um baita susto em todos nós! Já estávamos até preparando o seu funeral! Você acha isso de morrer de repente deixando todo mundo pasmo e sem saber o que fazer bonito?Muita gente aqui depende de você e você não pode se dar ao luxo de esquecer disso! Faça meu favor William Wonka: tome jeito e que isso não mais se repita!- disse Doris possessa, como se tirasse um nó da garganta.

--- Você tem toda razão no que disse Doris. Mas fique tranqüila: isso não se repetirá. Eu prometo.- disse Wonka com seriedade, olhando a secretária Oompa nos olhos.

--- Hunf...assim fico satisfeita.- disse Doris aliviada. Estava muito feliz por ver o chefe bem de novo.

--- Vamos! Vou roubar Bella de vocês por um tempinho. Daqui a pouco estou de volta para resolver o que for preciso, caso a fábrica tenha tido problemas com minha ausência. Estou sentindo falta de inventar coisas novas!- disse Wonka chamando em seguida o elevador de vidro.

Bella e Wonka entraram no elevador, não sem antes Wonka dar um encontrão na porta transparente e cair desajeitado no chão. Nem mesmo dar de cara com o elevador afetou o bom humor de Wonka.

--- Aí tem coisa.Duvido que todo esse bom humor esfusiante do senhor Wonka seja a troco de nada.- murmurou Violet para si mesma ao ver o elevador com Bella e Wonka voar pela fábrica.

Doris sorriu para si mesma, adivinhando qual seria o único motivo capaz de deixar seu chefe andando como se pisasse em nuvens: Charlie Bucket.

A Oompa podia até mesmo não saber o que tinha de fato acontecido entre aqueles dois, mas sabia com toda certeza que algo muito bom tinha acontecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O elevador voava calmamente pela fábrica sem fazer nenhuma acrobacia aérea, o que fora um pedido de Bella, que alquela altura do campeonato não estava muito disposta a voar.

Se estava naquele elevador era só porque queria muito conversar a sós com o irmão mais velho.

--- Faz muito tempo desde que conversamos pela última vez.Você cresceu tanto. É uma mulher agora.- disse Wonka com ar melancólico a irmã.

--- É. Acho que perdi muito da minha vida por medo do passado.Mas vou mudar isso.Peço desculpas a você por te ignorar todos esses anos. Se um dia você puder me perdoar...- disse Bella perdida em lembranças.

--- Não há nada a ser perdoado. Nós dois fomos feridos e procuramos nos curar do jeito que achávamos melhor. Que o passado fique no passado a partir de agora.Acho que minhas feridas estão finalmente se curando e isso me faz me sentir livre como nunca antes.Estou pronto para deixar meu passado para trás definitivamente.Espero de todo coração que você faça o mesmo.- disse Wonka sorrindo para sua imagem que se refletia nas paredes transparentes do elevador, feliz por ainda estar vivo.

--- Eu também me sinto pronta para fazer isso. Durante muito tempo achei que as pessoas eram ruins, mas mesmo como gato consegui ter amigos leais o que muito me surpreendeu. Acho...acho que estou gostando de alguém também e...estou disposta a tentar e me arriscar.- disse Bella dando um sorriso leve.

--- É por acaso a menina Violet a pessoa de quem você está gostando? –perguntou Wonka como se já soubesse a resposta.

--- Sim.Eu não sou boa em disfarçar, não é? Ela é implicante e muito atrevida, mas eu realmente gosto dela.Ela é muito corajosa e leal também. Eu confio nela.- disse Bella pensativa.

--- Bem, desejo sorte para você. Que vocês fiquem juntas e que ela nunca te decepcione...é isso o que lhe desejo maninha.Pessoalmente acho que ela mudou muito para melhor desde que era criança e que merece algum crédito.Mas se eu fosse você seria prudente em me entregar...nunca se sabe.- disse Wonka com sua costumeira desconfiança.

--- Vou ser prudente. Pode deixar.- assegurou Bella.

--- Assim fico sossegado. Quero que minha mana tenha muito juízo.- disse Wonka com um ar cômico de irmão mais velho.

--- E você?Acho que não te vejo tão feliz desde que eu era criança e Millie disse que você era muito melhor que ela em fazer doces na frente dos clientes da antiga chocolataria.- disse Bella brincalhona.

--- Errr...é que eu e Charlie finalmente nos entendemos Bella.- disse Wonka ruborizando.

--- Sei...Em que termos vocês se entenderam? Gosto muito do Charlie, mas se ele ousar te machucar eu pico o jovem Bucket em cubinhos e dou pras sereias comerem!- disse Bella altiva.

---Você absolutamente não faria isso Bella! Eu jamais permitiria.Eu e Charlie...nós ...estamos...bem...nós estamos noivos. Vamos nos casar muito em breve.- disse Wonka tímido.

--- Nossa. Não imaginava que você fosse um dia se casar com alguém. Você com certeza o ama muito, não é?Você chegou a deixar ele...você sabe...- começou a falar Bella pensativa.

--- Me tocar? Sim. Ele é o único a quem permiti ou permitirei isso enquanto viver.Eu realmente o amo Bella...mais do que você possa imaginar.- disse Wonka sonhadoramente.

--- Se ele decepcionar você eu o mato.Juro.E nada do que você diga ou faça vai me impedir de acabar com ele se ele ousar trair seu amor e sua confiança.- disse Bella decidida.

Nunca tinha visto o irmão daquele jeito, tão entregue e vulnerável. Bella não achava justo que ele sofresse nas mãos de alguém novamente.

--- Calma Bella. Isso não vai acontecer. Charlie jamais me trairia.- disse Wonka seguro de si.

--- Hunf, assim espero pelo bem dele.Pra quando vocês planejam esse casamento?- perguntou Bella casualmente.

--- Bem, eu queria ir hoje mesmo ver se Desfardiel poderia fazer para mim um par de alianças. E também hoje convidar Charlie a dividir comigo meus aposentos privativos.E comprar umas roupas...adequadas para a ocasião. E convidar Charlie para jantar para propor a ele condignamente...O que você acha?- perguntou Wonka animado.

Bella não conseguiu segurar o riso. Seu irmão estava muito "bonitinho" todo animado com um casamento improvisado.

--- Sabe maninho...porque vocês não se casam hoje logo de uma vez. Já que isso infelizmente não é permitido ainda "de papel passado" vocês podiam fazer uma união íntima e resolver esse assunto já que você está tao empolgado com essa idéia.- propôs Bella.

--- Ótima idéia Bella. É isso mesmo que vou propôr ao Charlie.Obrigado pela dica!- disse Wonka animado.

--- Disponha! Tudo para fazer meu irmão feliz.- disse Bella com sinceridade.

O elevador seguiu seu curso e os irmãos continuaram conversando durante toda a viagem sobre amenidades. Wonka devolveu o cordão de pérolas e a paz a Misraim ao aparecer pessoalmente e bem de saúde em seu reino.

Também Desfardiel ficou feliz e aliviada ao ver o chocolateiro bem e feliz. Muito satisfeita a rainha recebeu e prontamente atendeu o pedido que um corado Wonka lhe fez com delicada gentileza. Com votos de felicidades a rainha das mulheres serpentes entregou a Wonka uma pequena caixa dourada, em cujo interior estavam as mais belas e delicadas alianças jamais feitas pelo caprichoso povo de Desfardiel.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bem...ao que parece as coisas estão se encaminhando...casamento a vista pessoal! Eu não resistiria a oportunidade de colocar o Charlie de noiva...Bem, desculpe pelo atraso na postagem, mas entendam: nem sempre o site tem a gentileza de me permitir atualizar o fic.

E Feliz Páscoa atrasada.

Como sempre agradeço as reviews carinhosas de **Carola Weasley **( puxa...tomara que você consiga logo um pc...Obrigada por ler minhas fics mesmo com tantas dificuldades) **Eowin Symbelmine** ( Charlie de noiva já está á caminho...aguarde!) **Blekath** ( pode ficar tranqüila...Charlie mudou mas não deixou de ser ele mesmo, não perdeu sua essência.Não faria sentido se ele a perdesse...Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado das mãos do Wonka..tenho um senhor feitiche por mãos estranhas!) **Srta Nina **( sim, o trilo ainda se mostrará forte em termos de efeitos...mas isso é surpresa) **Sini** ( tá aí mais um chappie! Espero que ele te deixe...mais curiosa) e **Anya** (pode deixar..o Charlie está em boas mãos Anya. Você vai ver)

Agradeço as minhas fadas **Isabella Lestrange e Ìlia-chan**, pra variar...

E aos leitores tímidos também!

E a todos que tem acompanhado meu original Intolerância: **Eowin Symbelmine, Anya, Carola Weasley, Ília-chan, Isabella Lestrange, Litha-chan, Sini... **

**Arigatooooo!**

E agora uma pequena má notícia:

Eu sempre tento de tudo para ter postagens regulares, mas, com o novo período de faculdade superlotado em que vou entrar agora...com muitas matérias e além disso mantendo meus estágios não posso prometer que vá continuar assim.Prefiro demorar um pouco e não concluir a fic de qualquer jeito do que escrever correndo e entregar aos leitores um escrito de qualidade duvidosa. Espero que compreendam minha situação. Quem lê minhas fics sabe que me comprometo a terminar o que escrevo e que tenho uma tendência a gostar de regularidade de postagens. Vou fazer de tudo para continuar regular, mas se não conseguir, peço pela paciência e compreensão de vocês.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 – Uma Conversa Memorável.

Os Buckets foram chamados um a um por sérios e compenetrados Oompa loompas e escoltados até a ante sala dos quartos dourados que há anos eles ocupavam.Charlie esperava por eles lá, sentado altivo numa cadeira de espaldar alto e forrada de veludo vermelho, trazida especialmente para ele. O status do jovem na fábrica tinha crescido muito desde que os povos que lá viviam souberam que ele havia salvado a vida de Wonka.

Todos se sentaram nos sofás, intrigados com o fato de terem sido chamados a aquela conversa.

Joe era o único que estava a par da recuperação de saúde de Wonka, assim como do tema daquela conversa. Sereno, o idoso senhor se sentou perto do neto.

--- Chamei todos vocês aqui para dar uma notícia que espero que vá agradar: Wonka está fora de perigo de morte. Graças a um remédio que durante esses dias em que sumi fui buscar ele está bem de novo. Isso explica a vocês meu súbito desaparecimento, pelo qual peço desculpas. – disse Charlie com um leve e ácido sarcasmo na voz.

--- Eu imaginei que você estava em busca de um remédio para o senhor Wonka filho. Não precisa se desculpar. – disse a serena Helena Bucket.

--- Obrigado pela gentileza mãe. Quero que você saiba que fiquei muito satisfeito em tomar conhecimento de seu noivado. Espero que seja feliz com o senhor Gloop.Prometo ajuda-los em tudo o que puder.- disse Charlie com gentileza, deixando claro a mãe que não era contra o casamento dela com um homem mais jovem.

Helena sorriu para o filho, aliviada em ter a aceitação dele.

George estava claramente contrariado em receber a notícia da melhora do estado de saúde de Wonka. Georgina não estava prestando atenção a conversa e cantava baixinho. Josefina ouvia o neto desconfiada, como se já pressentisse qual era o motivo que levara o jovem a requisitar aquela reunião de família.

--- Eu chamei vocês aqui por um motivo simples: estou cansado de brigas familiares envolvendo minha vida pessoal.Em menos de dois meses eu vou fazer dezoito anos e já sou independente financeiramente desde que me tornei aprendiz de doceiro aos onze, portanto é minha prerrogativa fazer minhas próprias escolhas pessoais e de carreira profissional.Sou , digamos, emancipado. Não quero ter que entrar em mais dicussões inúteis e desagradáveis com vocês.Essas brigas têm me deixado chateado por demais e também tem interferido negativamente na vida de pessoas aqui da fábrica que nada tem a ver com nossa família. Isso tem que parar imediatamente.- disse Charlie sério.

--- O que você está querendo dizer é que quer que nós fiquemos quietos enquanto você chafurda na pouca vergonha com aquele...- começou a dizer George bufando de raiva

--- Exatamente. É isso o que quero. Seus termos são chulos e eu não os usaria, mas se você se sente melhor colocando tudo nesses termos, que o faça. Essa fábrica pertence ao senhor Wonka e não quero que ele seja novamente perturbado e atacado debaixo do teto que construiu.Nem que minhas escolhas pessoais sejam questionadas.- disse Charlie com ironia.

--- Charlie...se nós brigamos é porque queremos o melhor para você, a sua felicidade. Meu querido, esse caminho que você está tomando é errado, é contra as leis de Deus.Você tem que entender que nós jamais iríamos querer o seu mal.- disse Josefina tremula. Nunca tinha visto o neto com uma postura tão altiva e tão implacável.

--- Eu sei que vocês não querem meu mal. Eu os amo, e também não quero o mal de vocês. Porém minhas escolhas pertencem a mim somente, não a vocês.Fico satisfeito por se preocuparem comigo e lhes digo que fiquem calmos, pois estou feliz. Quanto a convicções religiosas temo dizer que as minhas não são nada parecidas com as suas minha avó Josefina e que não vejo nada de errado no que estou fazendo.- disse Charlie com cortesia fria.

--- Sinal que devíamos ter levado mais ele na igreja quando era criança, pra aprender uma base moral. – comentou George azedo.

--- Eu acho que Charlie tem razão. Temos de parar com toda essa briga, com todo esse desgaste. Eu pessoalmente não agüento mais tanta confusão.- disse Joe cansado.

--- Eu também quero que as brigas parem e se meu filho está feliz eu também estou.- disse Helena apoiando ao filho.

--- Eu adoro tulipas. – disse Georgina sorrindo.

--- Não acho que eu seja uma pessoa sem moral George. Afinal, não sou eu quem insulta abertamente a pessoa que me dá casa e comida, sem o menor respeito.Isso como se a pessoa em questão fosse alguma espécie de marginal, quando na verdade é uma pessoa íntegra e bem sucedida no que faz, que nunca cobrou nada de nossa família e sempre foi gentil.- disse Charlie com elegante sarcasmo.

--- Charlie meu bem, nós não temos nada contra o senhor Wonka. Apenas não achamos que seria bom para você tornar suas as escolhas que ele fez. Você não precisa ser igual a ele Charlie.- disse Josefina numa última tentativa de convencer o neto de seu ponto de vista.

Porém Josefina mal reconhecia naquele jovem extremamente pálido e decidido que estava a sua frente seu neto naturalmente conciliador e diplomático.Não havia abertura para que Josefina pudesse argumentar com Charlie os motivos de sua decisão. O jovem estava ali apenas para dar a família um ultimato.

--- Eu não sou nem um pouco igual a ele vó. Nós apenas concordamos em alguns pontos, como quaisquer pessoas. O que eu decidi fiz por minha própria e exclusiva vontade e não por influência de quem quer que seja.- disse Charlie firmemente.

--- E se nós não aceitarmos essa palhaçada?Se decidirmos que não vamos bater palmas pra essa falta de vergonha na cara? – disse George com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva. Nunca antes seu neto o tinha ironizado tanto como naquela conversa.George se sentia diminuído pela altivez que Charlie demonstrava ali. No fundo o idoso esperava que seu neto fosse no fim acabar cedendo a seus argumentos e largar Wonka.

Desde que tinha vindo morar na fábrica George tinha odiado cordialmente o chocolateiro. Não concebia como alguém tão infantil, afetado e teatral como Wonka podia ser considerado um gênio pelo mundo.Não achava que chocolate fosse algo realmente sério, importante.Preferia que o neto seguisse uma carreira de verdade como uma Medicina, por exemplo.E que ele se casasse com uma boa moça, educada, de família, submissa.

Considerava Wonka ridículo por causa das roupas que ele usava, de seu jeito artificial e de sua personalidade efeminada e sonhadora.Porém, secretamente, se sentia muito incomodado com a presença do chocolateiro.

Havia, oculta pelo ar afetado de Wonka, uma beleza cruel e opressiva que dançava lânguida nos olhos violeta, mesclada a uma sabedoria perigosa e sagaz e um fascínio implacável.George havia visto esse fascínio muito claramente quando discutira com o chocolateiro frente a frente por causa de Charlie, na ocasião em que vira seu neto vestido como uma espécie disfuncional de "lolita gótica".Desde aquele dia não conseguia mais parar de pensar a respeito de Wonka e ao saber que o chocolateiro ia morrer ficou aliviado, presumindo que se o causador daquele desconforto mental morresse não teria de pensar mais sobre aquele fascínio estranho.

Mas Wonka não ia mais morrer, o que deixava George ainda mais incomodado do que já estava. Charlie, seu neto, havia salvado o chocolateiro e se o havia feito era porque obviamente tinha se tornado amante do tutor.George sentiu nojo de si mesmo ao ver que estava curioso para saber como seria dois homens numa mesma cama. Mais especificamente como seria aquele Charlie, pálido e altivo, na cama com o chocolateiro de ar sádico e implacável com quem o idoso discutira a algumas noites atrás.

Charlie deu um sorriso sarcástico, com os lábios que agora eram tingidos de vermelho vivo.

--- Se vocês não puderem aceitar a decisão que tomei para minha vida tudo o que peço é que me digam o quanto vão precisar para comprar uma casa para onde possam se mudar e o quanto vão precisar para se manterem por mês. Não vou desamparar minha família, mas não vou agüentar falta de respeito a meu relacionamento com o senhor Wonka dentro desta fábrica. Se sentirem muito ofendidos pelas minhas escolhas vocês são livres para irem embora.- disse Charlie mordaz.

Todos, incluindo até mesmo Joe, ficaram pasmos com aquela afirmação.

--- Charlie, você está nos expulsando daqui? – perguntou Josefina magoada.

--- Não. Eu não estou decidindo nada por vocês. Estou apenas lhes dando opções de como agir.Eu gostaria muito que vocês ficassem e voltassem a vida harmoniosa que tínhamos antes.Mas se vocês considerarem essa possibilidade algo impossível eu não posso fazer nada a respeito que não seja lhes dar a certeza de que não os abandonarei mesmo que não queiram mais viver comigo.- disse Charlie calmamente.

--- Não acredito até onde a empáfia desse menino chegou!- reclamou George.

--- Eu não sou contra suas escolhas meu filho, mas confesso estou realmente pensando em me mudar daqui depois que casar com Augustus. Não quero que você pense que a minha decisão de me mudar é motivada por eu não lhe dar apoio.Ela é motivada porque sei que Augustus não gostaria de morar aqui e que o senhor Wonka também não gostaria muito da presença dele na fábrica, uma vez que ele trabalhou para Slugworth durante muito tempo.Pretendemos morar aqui por perto para que você sempre nos visite e para que possamos visitá-lo também.- disse Helena com serenidade.

--- Entendo. Você tem todo o direito de querer construir uma vida com Augustus mãe.Se sua decisão for mesmo se mudar daqui, então eu providenciarei para que tenha todo o conforto e apoio possível para onde quer que você decida ir.- disse Charlie cortês.

O jovem estranhou por um momento o fato de não estar nem um pouco triste com a mudança de casa e conseqüente afastamento de sua mãe do resto da família.Pela primeira vez podia ver em Helena o desejo forte e tácito de se ver livre das amarras a que era submetida há anos por George e Josefina, por causa de sua condição de mãe solteira.Se sua mãe era uma mulher calada que em pouco emitia sua opinião isso se devia ao fato dela ter sido muito desacreditada pela moral de George e Josefina quando, grávida, optou por não arranjar um marido. Agora ela via no casamento com Augustus uma chance de começar uma vida nova, mais leve e mais livre.

--- Obrigado filho. Sabia que você iria me entender!- disse Helena feliz.

--- Acho que já está tudo claro e decidido. Não quero sair daqui e me mudar e nem Georgina.Helena apóia o filho.O que quer dizer que pelo menos a maioria da família está de acordo com Charlie.- disse Joe sério.

--- Bem, eu espero que o tempo seja sábio e que essa decisão seja apenas uma fase passageira sua Charlie.E que você ache um jeito mais certo de ser feliz.Porém não quero me afastar de você e por isso vou resguardar nas minhas orações os meus pedidos de que você em breve escolha um outro caminho para sua vida. –disse Josefina com ar tristonho.

--- Bem, fui vencido pela maioria destrambelhada dessa famíla.Mas saiba que se eu fico quieto isso não quer dizer que eu ache essa palhaçada toda certa.Eu continuo não aceitando essa pouca vergonha!- disse George vencido e furioso.

Era óbvio que ele não queria sair da fábrica. O fascínio desconfortável que ele sentia o prendia ali mais do que qualquer preocupação que ele pudesse a ter pelo neto.Charlie podia ver que o avô tinha algum interesse pessoal secreto em permanecer na fábrica, pois caso o contrário ele seria o primeiro a se mudar dali.

--- Netinho da Geogina ta namorando a moça bonita dona da fábrica mesmo né?- perguntou Georgina sorridente.

--- É sim vovó fada. Estou.- respondeu Charlie com carinho.

--- Que bom. Eu gosto muito da moça bonita.Ela me dá um monte de bichinhos coloridos. - disse Georgina animada.

Charlie sorriu da ingenuidade infantil de sua avó. Nunca a tinha conhecido sã, desde pequeno a conhecera com a personalidade de uma criança idosa.

--- Fico feliz que você aprove meu namoro vó.- disse Charlie afável.

--- Mas eu vou brigar muito com você se não respeitar a moça bonita até o casamento e ir se dando a intimidades ouviu.Nada de adiantar a lua de mel mocinho!- avisou Georgina séria.

Charlie riu com certa ironia do comentário da avó-criança, tendo um prazer maldoso em mostrar aos fechados George e Josefina com a curva maliciosa de seus lábios vermelhos de que já era tarde demais e que ele já tinha adiantado a "lua de mel".

Josefina empalideceu ao ver aquele sorriso malicioso do neto. George ficou mais intrigado do que já estava com toda aquela situação de dois homens dormindo juntos.

--- Claro vovó. Tudo será dentro dos conformes. – disse Charlie com sutil sarcasmo.

--- Bom! Meu neto é um bom rapaz.- disse Georgina séria.

"Nem tanto assim..." - pensou Charlie divertidamente se levantando da cadeira onde estava.

--- Acho que a conversa acaba aqui. Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado a um consenso pacífico. Agora se me derem licença preciso ir trabalhar e estudar. O vestibular é no fim desse ano e eu não andei indo ás aulas ou estudando nada ultimamente. –disse Charlie com polidez.

--- Bom estudo e bom trabalho.- desejou Joe casualmente ao ver o neto sair da sala comunal, deixando os demais Buckets para trás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie se sentiu mais leve depois daquela conversa com sua família. Pelo menos tinha deixado claro o que queria e quais eram as únicas opções que daria a eles: deixa-lo me paz com Wonka ou irem embora da fábrica. Suspirou. Tomou direto o rumo de seu quarto, andando lentamente. Não podia suportar a possibilidade de andar de novo no elevador de vidro nos próximos dias.

Pensou exasperado na quantidade de estudos que teria de colocar em dia se quisesse passar no vestibular da universidade pública de sua cidade.Resolveu que ia repor os estudos perdidos junto com Violet, para poder ajuda-la no que ela tivesse dificuldade. Afinal, a menina queria muito passar no vestibular e tinha perdido tanta matéria quanto ele.Ela poderia facilmente ter não se envolvido naquelas situações todas de salvar a vida de Georgina e depois de Wonka, escolhendo se dedicar somente aos estudos, mas preferiu ajudá-lo. Era a hora de começar a retribuir a amizade dela.

Dentro de poucos meses as provas de vestibular ocorreriam. Tinham pouco tempo para se prepararem decentemente.

Demorou um pouco para que chegasse até seu quarto, mas isso foi bom, pois andar o ajudava a pensar. Uma vez que agora tomava consciência de como e quanto havia mudado tinha de começar a tentar se entender melhor.Tinha de voltar a se compreender agora que tinha perdido a inocência.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto com descaso. As luzes da ante-sala estavam acesas e a porta do quarto de dormir entreaberta.Charlie, com um sorriso leve, viu Wonka deitado confortavelmente em sua cama com as pernas balançando no ar e a cabeça delicadamente apoiada nas mãos enluvadas enquanto olhava com interesse um a um dos desenhos que o jovem aprendiz tinha feito e escondido debaixo da cama durante anos.

--- Mexer nas coisas dos outros sem pedir é muito feio, sabia? – disse Charlie implicante, entrando no quarto.

--- Oh. Eu sei disso.Não futiquei nas suas coisas. Eu só achei esses papéis por acaso quando fui tirar os sapatos e coloca-los debaixo da cama, para poder me deitar um pouquinho enquanto esperava você. Você que escondeu mal seus desenhos!- se defendeu Wonka com uma adorável expressão emburrada.

Charlie riu.

--- Tudo bem. Calma. Não tem problema você ver meus desenhos.Não precisa ficar tão emburrado. E então? O que achou deles?- perguntou Charlie se sentando na cama ao lado de seu "noivo".

--- São maravilhosos Charlie. Você é realmente um artista. Não vejo a hora de ver os designs que você vai bolar para os doces do Halloween!- disse Wonka voltando a ficar animado.

--- Que bom que gostou. Mas se eles são tão bonitos é só porque eu tive um excelente muso inspirador.Espero estar tão bem inspirado para fazer os designs de Hallowen como quando estive para fazer esses desenhos.- disse Charlie num elogio brincalhão.

--- Charlie!- reclamou Wonka ruborizando.

--- Adoro deixar você sem graça.- confessou o jovem aprendiz de doceiro.

--- E parece que tem o dom de sempre conseguir...- disse Wonka exasperado.

--- Conseguiu resolver suas pendências com Desfardiel e Misraim? – perguntou Charlie casualmente.

--- Sim, está tudo resolvido com elas.Também aproveitei para levar a bronca de Doris de uma vez e conversar com minha irmã Bella. Foi tão bom ver que minha irmãzinha finalmente vai voltar a ter uma vida como humana! Ela está feliz e disposta a deixar para trás as feridas do passado, assim como eu. Ela está até mesmo gostando de alguém!- disse Wonka feliz pela irmã.

--- Que ótimo. De quem? – perguntou Charlie curioso.

--- De sua amiga Violet. Alías, espero que ela seja digna e que passe a gostar da Bella também.Minha irmã merece ser feliz depois de tudo pelo que passou.- disse Wonka pensativo.

--- Tenho certeza que essas duas vão se entender da melhor forma possível. Fique tranqüilo.- disse Charlie calmamente. O jovem tinha há algum tempo percebido claramente que sua amiga também Violet gostava de Bella.

--- E como foi a conversa com...os demais Buckets? Vocês brigaram de novo?- perguntou Wonka um pouco preocupado.

--- Mais ou menos.Acabei sendo bem claro com eles a respeito do que eu queria e acho que fui até mesmo duro demais.De qualquer forma chegamos a um consenso e eles parecem que não vão mais arrumar brigas por nossa causa.Podemos começar nossa vida juntos em paz.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Você parece estar um pouco chateado...por causa dessa conversa com eles.- disse Wonka melancólico.

--- Estou. É que eu sempre pensei que minha família sempre estaria do meu lado e hoje vi que não é bem assim.Eu queria tanto que fossemos sempre unidos, tanto e hoje vejo que isso que eu queria era uma ilusão. Minha família só pode ser unida a medida que todos dentro dela se sacrifiquem por isso. Da minha parte eu teria de sacrificar o que tenho com você para que pudesse mantê-los juntos como mantive todos esses últimos anos. Fiquei pensando: o que é mais importante? Ficar com quem amo ou manter minha família unida? Ter de escolher entre um e outro me revoltou muito.A intolerância partia deles e não de você, pois mesmo que você não gostasse lá muito deles você os suportava por minha causa.Mas eles não eram capazes de "suportar você" por minha causa o que logo me fez pensar que talvez o amor deles só existisse dentro de certos termos.Cada dia que passa eu reconheço menos minha família e menos eles me reconhecem. Vai chegar um ponto quando seremos perfeitos estranhos e assim eles irão embora e eu ficarei aqui. Minha mãe já tem planos de se casar e se mudar e sei que um dos vários fatores dela querer ir embora da fábrica é o fato de que ela já não me reconhece mais. Ela vê meu rosto e sabe que sou filho dela, e faz o mecanicamente seu dever como mãe de me proteger, mas... ela não mais sente que sou filho dela. Ela tenta muito não admitir isso para si mesma, mas não consegue deixar de me ver como um estranho. Acho que o último ato de mãe que ela fez por mim foi me defender hoje nessa conversa e quase implorar para que eu a deixasse partir sem culpa daqui. Eu a deixei livre para partir em paz consigo mesma, como um bom filho.Ela veio com uma conversa de que sempre virá me visitar e que quer que eu a visite, mas isso é só uma mentira polida. Ela não virá me visitar e eu também não irei até ela.E tanto eu quanto ela sabemos disso. – disse Charlie pensativo e sério.

--- Vou ser sincero com você Charlie: sua família morar aqui jamais esteve nos meus planos. E não consigo deixar de sentir uma certa alegria em saber que se eles estão indo embora e que você vai ficar aqui comigo.Não me entenda mal, não fico feliz com o fato de sua família pura e simplesmente estar indo embora.Fico feliz com o fato de que você vai ficar. Fico triste por você perde-los assim e detesto vê-lo infeliz ou chateado.- disse Wonka pesaroso.

--- Pode ficar tranqüilo: não estou infeliz e essa chateação é passageira. Sempre se paga um preço pelas escolhas que fazemos. Eles escolheram que não iam suportar tentar me compreender e eu escolhi amar uma pessoa que eles não aprovavam. O preço de todas essas escolhas é nosso inevitável afastamento.Não há nada especialmente triste nisso, uma vez que estou satisfeito com minha escolha. –disse Charlie pensativo.

Lentamente o amor que o jovem dedicava por sua família se tornava uma complacente indiferença.Não lamentava mais em nada perder para sempre Helena, Josefina ou George. Sentia-se apenas levemente aborrecido em perder Georgina.Apenas perder o contato com avô Joe o deixava realmente pesaroso.Joe sempre seria seu avô favorito, o único que o ensinou a ser livre e que tentou ao máximo que conseguia compreendê-lo.

--- Você ficou mais frio desde que me curei do envenenamento Charlie. Isso me assusta um pouco.-confessou Wonka.

--- Não fui frio com você uma única vez que fosse.- argumentou Charlie.

--- Eu sei.Mas com a vida e pessoas em geral você está mais distante. Você amava sua família o suficiente para ir até o reino de Pondcherry comigo e lá tentar vencer uma aposta para conseguir salvar sua avó.Sinceramente...você faria tudo aquilo por sua avó de novo hoje em dia?Parece que eles perderam muito o espaço que tinham em seu coração.Tenho pavor que um dia isso aconteça também em relação a mim. – disse Wonka com tato.

--- Eu não sei. Estou muito confuso e cansado, não tenho muitas certezas em minha mente agora. Preciso de tempo para colocar minha cabeça em ordem.A única certeza absoluta que posso lhe dar é a de que faço absolutamente tudo para que você não me deixe nunca.Não duvide da constância que dedico a você.- disse Charlie com uma sinceridade que o tornava estranhamente vulnerável.

Wonka corou levemente e sorriu.

Charlie não conseguiu conter um sorriso suave, retribuindo o chocolateiro.

O clima tenso que aquela conversa havia causado se desmanchou como névoa ao sabor do vento.

--- Obrigado por isso.- disse Wonka em voz baixa.

--- Não a nada o que você deva agradecer.- disse Charlie com cortesia, um sorriso ainda lhe pairando nos lábios.

--- Errr...agora eu tudo parece estar nos eixos temos que cuidar de nós, não é? Eu pensei que, talvez, você poderia querer dividir meus aposentos privativos comigo.E se...você aceitaria um pedido para jantar lá hoje, a sós.Sei que o último jantar a sós que tentamos ter foi um desastre, mas...- começou a dizer Wonka um pouco tenso.

--- Ok. Eu adoraria ambos: dividir um quarto com você e termos um jantar a sós.Isso é o tipo de coisa divertida numa vida á dois.- disse Charlie satisfeito.

--- Ótimo! Tenho alguns planos excelentes para esse jantar. E um pequeno presente que espero que te agrade. Só o comprei porque você me disse que eu podia e que não veria problemas em o usar.- disse Wonka se justificando antecipadamente, tirando de debaixo da cama de Charlie uma caixa média verde vivo ornada por um laço roxo uva e entrengando-a ao jovem.

--- Eu já tenho uma boa idéia do que é seu presente.Francamente Wiliam Wonka, o senhor me surpreende sendo tão cheio de fetiches.-falou Charlie divertidamente pegando a caixa.

Wonka corou, envergonhado.

Charlie deu um beijo na bochecha corada do tutor, carinhosamente.

--- Adoro seus fetiches.- murmurou o jovem tentadoramente.

Wonka deu um sorriso tímido, se sentindo lisonjeado pelo comentário de seu jovem amado.

Charlie abriu a caixa apenas para encontrar dentro dela aquilo que já esperava ver: um vestido ao estilo "Alice-lolita gótica", com espartilho, saia de renda curta e armada, gola alta e rendada, meias finas, botas de cano e salto fino alto e um delicado chapéu feminino adornado com lírios de pano...tudo branco.Uma versão distorcida de um vestido de noiva, por assim dizer.

--- Gostou?- perguntou Wonka ainda sem graça.

--- Muito bonito.Dê-me uma hora de privacidade para que eu possa me arrumar dignamente e me espere nos nossos aposentos privativos. Espero não ter que passar por aquele labirinto todo e pela esfinge para conseguir te achar por lá. – disse Charlie de forma galante.

--- Oh, não...prometo, juro que você não terá esforço algum para me encontrar! Afinal...aqueles aposentos não são mais meus...são nossos.- disse Wonka exultante por saber que Charlie usaria seu "presente".

--- Ótimo. Até daqui a pouco então, senhor Wonka.- disse Charlie divertidamente.

--- Ok. Até mais estrelinha. – disse Wonka se levantando e esfregando as mãos nervosamente uma na outra. Era óbvio que seria difícil para o chocolateiro controlar a ansiedade e esperar pelo aprendiz.

Charlie viu o tutor sair de seu quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, antecipando os prazeres prometidos por aquele jantar a sós.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka se arrumou com esmero enquanto esperava pela chegada do jovem amado, usando sobre suas roupas usuais um elegante sobretudo de veludo vermelho sangue. Tinha preparado e decorado a ante-sala de seu enorme quarto de dormir para o jantar a sós com Charlie. O lugar estava iluminado apenas pelo fogo que vinha de uma imensa lareira, que dava ao ambiente uma aparência sensual e sombria.

O chocolateiro andava ansiosamente de um lado para o outro, segurando nas mãos instáveis a caixa que Desfardiel lhe havia dado, que continha as alianças que tanto queria trocar com o jovem aprendiz.

Sentindo suave tremor lhe descer pela espinha Wonka ouviu o som cortante e cadenciado de saltos altos cravando-se no chão do corredor de seus aposentos pessoais.

A porta de seu quarto se abriu com um rangido suave. Wonka prendeu a respiração.

O riso delicado do aprendiz fez-se ouvir. Charlie olhava seu gracioso e nervoso tutor ali, contra o ambiente bem decorado do quarto, com o semblante mais pálido do que lhe era usual e indescritivelmente tenso.

Wonka olhou para Charlie maravilhado.As roupas não poderiam ter caído melhor no rapaz, que parecia uma boneca antiga. A falta de maquiagem no rosto deixava Charlie com uma aparência etérea, quase fantasmagórica.

--- Wow...você está fantástico.Esse tipo de roupa lhe cai muito bem...- disse Wonka tímido ao se ver face a face com seu "noivo".

--- Obrigado.Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bem, suponho que me chamou aqui por algum motivo especial, ou não teria escolhido com tanto esmero as roupas que eu deveria usar.- disse Charlie com divertido sarcasmo e polidez artificial.

O jovem estava se divertindo muito com a timidez cândida de seu amado que tentava em vão esconder o quanto o desejava com uma capa frágil de formalismo britânico.Entendia o pudor de seu chocolateiro, que há tão pouco tempo havia se rendido a seu primeiro relacionamento adulto e que não sabia muito bem como deveria agir em situações mais íntimas. Wonka tinha uma espécie própria de pânico de parecer desrespeitoso ou vulgar.

--- Oh, sim, claro. Queria por favor, se sentar. Eu tenho...uma proposta a fazer e ...bem...não sei bem por...por onde começar.- disse Wonka nervoso, ajudando Charlie a se sentar numa das duas cadeiras que circundavam mesa em estilo antiquado que tinha colocado ali especialmente pela ocasião do jantar.

--- Não fique tão nervoso Willy. Sou eu, esqueceu. Não precisa ter medo de mim, ou de como vou reagir. Comigo você sempre poderá falar livremente e ter a certeza que não vou julga-lo mal. Somos um casal agora. Até mesmo vesti os vestidos de que você tanto gosta...- disse Charlie com carinho, tentando fazer seu tutor ficar mais tranqüilo.

--- Eu sei...mas é que ainda não me acostumei com toda essa intimidade.Estou nervoso á toa, porque... porque ainda me é estranho saber que nunca vou te perder. Nossa relação ainda me parece tão frágil depois de tanta confusão pela qual passamos.Eu estou sendo tolo...sei disso.- disse Wonka ainda de pé, se aproximando se Charlie.

--- Tudo bem. Vamos devagar. Então, o que você tem á me propor.Todo esse jantar lindo, as roupas...você vestido de forma tão elegante e estando tão nervoso...isso tudo está me deixando muito curioso sabia.Você está tentador assim, elegante e tremulo, e se me permite dizer.- disse Charlie divertidamente.

--- Charlie!Assim você não deixa mais fácil para eu falar!- disse Wonka corando com o comentário.

--- Desculpa. Foi só um elogio.- disse Charlie dando um sorriso malicioso capaz de derreter icebergs.

--- Err...eu quero,bem, com todo o respeito lhe oferecer isso...pode dizer não se não quiser, você aceitar não é obrigatório. Mas uma vez que você disse que poderíamos nos casar achei que agora seria uma boa ocasião, como qualquer outra...e...- disse Wonka estendendo a caixinha para Charlie, ocultando a expressão envergonhada de seu rosto com a aba da cartola.

Charlie pegou a caixinha preta nas mãos sorrindo e a abriu, vendo no seu interior o reluzente par de alianças.Usar uma daquelas não seria ruim, poderia lembra-lo sempre de que conseguira a duras penas o maior de seus desejos e de que tinha a companhia da mais fantástica das pessoas a pisar sobre a Terra. Tudo o que fizera por Wonka valera, e muito, a pena. Faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário.

--- Você está me pedindo em casamento, senhor William Wonka? -perguntou Charlie olhando pensativo as alianças que brilhavam na luz frágil que vinha da lareira.

---Err… creio que sim. E então? Você aceita?- perguntou Wonka apertando as mãos uma contra a outra.

--- Claro que aceito.Você tudo para mim.- disse Charlie num murmúrio, se levantando da cadeira e tomando o tutor num beijo firme, violento e insinuante, capaz de fazer os joelhos de Wonka perderem a firmeza, fazendo o chocolateiro cambalear levemente.

A cadeira em que Charlie estava antes sentado tombou no chão com barulho, mas nem isso pode tirar a atenção dos recém casados. Charlie só partiu o beijo quando o fôlego lhe faltou e mesmo assim só para tirar as luvas de Wonka, deixando-lhe as mãos de unhas compridas, afiadas e cintilantes a mostra, beijando seus dedos com lascívia antes de colocar a aliança brilhante no lugar onde ela para sempre haveria de ficar.

Wonka soltou um gemido abafado, tirando as mãos da carícia torturante de Charlie, tirando em seguida as luvas brancas que o jovem usava e colocando a aliança na mão dele com dificuldade, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam.

--- Creio que a cerimônia já formal já terminou.- disse Charlie num sussuro provocativo contra o ouvido de Wonka.

--- Sim. Era só isso...e o jantar, claro.- disse Wonka com a voz fraca, cheia de desejo contido.

--- Você faz muita questão do jantar?Eu não estou com tanta fome assim...- provocou Charlie com sensualidade.

--- Na verdade não.Também não estou com fome então poderíamos...pular o jantar e ir direto para...você sabe...- disse Wonka com seu ar afetado.

--- Para a lua de mel, suponho.- sugeriu Charlie fazendo-se de desentendido.

--- Exato.- afirmou Wonka com os lábios secos, sentindo as rendas do vestido de Charlie roçarem sensualmente contra suas mãos nuas.

--- Excelente idéia.Prefere um quarto ou aqui mesmo no tapete? – perguntou Charlie divertidamente.

--- Você escolhe...- disse Wonka ainda tímido, mas cada vez mais vencido pelo seu desejo.

--- O tapete me parece ótimo.- disse Charlie num murmúrio, puxando o tutor consigo para se deitarem juntos no tapete da ante-sala.

Wonka ruborizou quando Charlie o puxou para que se deitasse sobre seu corpo.

As unhas cintilantes e afiadas do tutor passaram lentas e desejosas pelas meias finas que o jovem usava, as rasgando com delicadeza, fazendo as coxas de Charlie tremeram levemente de expectativa.

O chocolateiro sorriu ao sentir a pele de seu amado tremer contra seus dedos.

Os joelhos de Wonka tremiam deliciados.Charlie estava lindo e profano contra a moltura do tapete, os cabelos negros desfeitos, os olhos vermelhos opacos e os lábios rubros cintilantes como uma poça de sangue fresco. Tê-lo sobre seu peso dava a Wonka uma sensação de poder que jamais experimentara antes. Aquela era a primeira vez que não estava num papel passivo naquele tipo de situação.

O chocolateiro arfou ao sentir Charlie estreitar o abraço, as pernas de seu jovem amado semi cobertas com meias finas agora arruinadas o envolvendo pela cintura de forma lasciva, num convite mudo.

Os lábios sedosos de Wonka tocaram o pescoço pálido do jovem que soltou um suspiro deliciado. Charlie não deixava que Wonka visse seu receio por esta ser sua primeira vez, permitindo-se ser submisso às vontades do tutor. Queria dar a Wonka o que sempre lhe fora negado, aquela sensação de domínio que ele nunca tivera a chance de ter.

Havia também algo de excitante em se submeter, em deixar que Wonka o tivesse como um objeto de prazer, algo que o jovem suar frio de pura antecipação.

Quando sentiu a língua úmida de Wonka percorrer seu pescoço Charlie se arqueou sobre o chão, fazendo seus quadris se encaixarem com violência contra os do tutor, sentindo o desejo dele contra o seu.

Charlie pensou na dor daquele volume firme que sentia contra si o preenchendo e fechou os olhos, querendo mais do que nunca aquela tortura.

Wonka estreitou perigosamente seus olhos ametista, que agora brilhavam de forma estranha e possessiva. Queria tomar Charlie de uma forma tão absoluta que o rapaz nunca se esqueceria a quem pertencia. Queria clamar até mesmo a alma dele como sua possessão exclusiva.

Charlie mordeu os lábios, num sorriso maroto.As mãos elegantes do jovem pousaram possessivas entre as coxas de Wonka, desabotoando-lhe a calça.

Porém quando encarou seu tutor Charlie perdeu toda a cor que ainda lhe restava nas faces e sentiu os lábios muito secos. Wonka tinha um sorriso misterioso e sádico nos lábios e seus olhos ametista estavam brilhando soturnos, repletos de elegante agressividade. As mãos de unhas cintilantes prendiam a cintura do jovem no lugar com uma força que Charlie não julgou que era possível que o chocolateiro delicado tivesse.

Wonka forçou ainda mais os quadris contra o jovem, fazendo Charlie gemer em surpresa.

Charlie não conseguia fechar os olhos, hipnotizado pela expressão do chocolateiro. Queria que Wonka o tomasse com força, sem gentileza alguma, apenas se preocupando com o próprio prazer. Só pensar nessa possibilidade fazia Charlie sentir uma profunda vertigem tomar seu estômago.Seu sangue jovem corria como fogo líquido por suas veias.

Wonka com uma das mãos rasgou a roupa de baixo do jovem amante, enquanto a outra se incumbia de manter o jovem imóvel no lugar. Não foi preciso que Charlie tirasse completamente a roupa para que Wonka o tomasse.

Wonka preferia que ele não a tirasse. O roçar da renda do vestido era um estimulo poderoso para o chocolateiro e aumentava a sensação de poder que tinha sobre o garoto.

Charlie foi tomado de maneira lenta, rascante e metódica, antes mesmo de ser preparado para isso. Wonka em nenhum momento fechou os olhos, se deleitando com as expressões de dor e prazer que se misturavam no semblante do jovem. Mordia levemente os lábios vermelhos em satisfação, e suas mãos de unhas afiadas tremiam com suavidade.

Charlie fechou os olhos vencido e deliciado. Suas pernas tremiam e por mais que tentasse se conter não conseguia evitar que de sua boca saísse um rosário de suspiros e súplicas por mais daquela extasiante tortura.

O chocolateiro sorria, vendo seu amado entregue a seus caprichos. Agora sim Charlie era verdadeiramente seu. Quando chegou ao ápice, Wonka não soltou mais que um suspiro de prazer. Charlie soltou pensou ter experimentado por um momento breve a sensação doce amarga da morte em seu corpo. Seu ápice foi arrasador e silencioso, seu corpo perdendo momentaneamente toda a força e autocontrole.

Charlie ao final tinha as pernas cálidas manchadas com a evidencia do prazer de seu tutor, bem como arranhadas e machucadas por marcas de unhas que cortavam como navalhas e semi-cobertas com meias finas agora em frangalhos.

Os cabelos negros se postavam sobre o jovem como fitas de seda encharcadas de suor.

Wonka arfava suavemente, todos seus sentidos rendidos a aquela única e inexplicável sensação elétrica de prazer.Não sabia o que mais o satisfazia, o estupor físico ou ver Charlie ao seu lado, tremulo, violado, vulgar, usando o infame vestido de noiva que havia lhe dado.

Nenhum dos dois tinha forças para falar.   
Charlie tremia no chão, seu corpo exausto e pálido suava frio.. Arfava deliciado, o lábio ferido por beijos violentos entreabertos.

Wonka puxou Charlie para seus braços, num último esforço antes do sono clamá-lo. Queria acordar com Charlie nos braços, seu doce e amado Charlie...  
Charlie adormeceu logo em seguida embalado pelo abraço suave de seu bem amado. Naquele momento o mundo parecia perfeito e o tempo apenas um fantasma inexistente.

A partir dali estariam juntos, Charlie e William, como casados.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Está ai...o casamento de Wonka e Charlie com um pouco de atraso. Desculpem-me. Com isso agora o fic entra em sua última aventura. Afinal, Slug ainda está vivo e não vai deixar o irmão em paz tão cedo. O trilo do diabo também vai mostrar mais de sua influência sobre o jovem Charlie daqui pra frente...

Enfim, atualizarei assim que puder, já que estou enroladona mesmo com minha vida. Andei tendo sérios problemas de ordem pessoal ultimamente e isso também explica o porque de eu estar demorando a postar tanto esse fic quanto o original.Desculpem-me.

Esse fic já está caminhando para o final. Daqui a uns cinco capítulos ele estará finalizado.

Agradeço a Anya pela força que me deu em meu live journal e pelos reviews quew sempre manda.Também agradeço a Carola Weasley, Sini, Isabella Lestrange, Ília-chan, Srta Nina (fico feliz que goste tanto do meu fic e o considere diferente... arigato!), Blekath, Eowin Symbelmine, Nagami... todas as pessoas que tem tido a incrível paciência de acom panhar esse fic e me escreverem reviews que muito me estimulam a continuar a escrever. Esse capítulo eu dedico a todas vocês! Muito, muito obrigado.

Kisses and joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 – Um Acontecimento mais que Inesperado

Charlie abriu os olhos vermelhos, se sentindo sonolento e deliciosamente dolorido.Sabia que suas costas e ombros estavam indelevelmente marcados pelas unhas afiadas de seu amado tutor. Quatro meses tinham se passado desde tinha salvado Wonka da morte e desde então dividiam o mesmo quarto e a mesma cama, como casados usando até mesmo alianças douradas nos dedos.

O jovem que agora tinha dezoito anos estava sentindo na pele alto preço que a magia do Trilo do Diabo lhe cobrava.Desde que havia visto o fundo da alma de tantas pessoas graças à poção havia deixado de ser indulgente com elas.Tinha visto que existiam aqueles que nunca se arrependem, que sentem prazer em ferir e não sentem culpa alguma, que usam suas fraquezas como modo de chamar atenção e que preferem morrer com a alma estagnada a rever seus conceitos.E tinha aprendido que não adiantava ter pena dessas pessoas, pois elas não iam nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de tentar mudar.E que elas se pudessem e tivessem a chance seriam as primeiras a lhe atirarem pedras e destruir tudo aquilo que amava.Elas mereciam o sofrimento que tinham.

Sentia-se mais fechado, mais observador e analítico. Sabia sem dificuldade as fraquezas verdadeiras de uma pessoa com apenas alguns minutos de conversa.Estava mais introspectivo e anti-social.Nem mesmo sua amada família escapara de seu olhar analítico e frio.Via sem véus a mesquinhez da cabeça fechada de George, a fragilidade de sua sempre passiva mãe, a intolerância da fé de Josefina, a vontade de fuga para a infância de sua avó Georgina e a frustração oculta de Joe por não ter se esforçado em nome de seus sonhos.

O único que escapara de sua observação crua ileso havia sido Wonka. Conhecer a criança ferida e corajosa que seu tutor havia sido havia marcado Charlie muito fundo.Wonka apenas aparentava fraqueza.A maioria das pessoas se submetidas aos abusos, violências e humilhações a que ele foi submetido teriam enlouquecido ou virado seres quebrados incapazes de criar coisas fantásticas como ele.

Wonka tinha transformado dor em força e a usado para o bem de um mundo que jamais viria a punir aqueles que lhe roubaram a infância.Charlie não conseguia não se sentir oprimido por uma força generosa como aquela.Havia mais luz em Wonka do que ele jamais não amá-lo incondicionalmente? Até mesmo o sadismo e a passividade agressiva de seu tutor eram repletos de uma enorme delicadeza oculta.

Charlie nunca imaginou que seu amor fosse capaz de ser mais obsessivo do que já era quando existia apenas de forma platônica, mas desde que tinha conhecido profundamente seu tutor sabia que seria capaz de absolutamente tudo em nome dele.E que jamais suportaria ser abandonado.

Pôs-se a observar Wonka que ainda dormia ao seu lado, com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto pálido.O jovem o abraçou delicadamente, tomando o cuidado de não acorda-lo, deliciado em sentir a pele nua e sedosa dele contra a sua.Wonka emitiu um murmúrio em meio a seu sono e se aconchegou melhor no abraço.

Ao que parecia o chocolateiro nunca iria se acostumar completamente aos toques que agora tão espontaneamente recebia. Havia nele uma fome por contato humano que vinha de muitos anos e que nunca seria de todo saciada.Se por um lado Wonka continuava esquivo a contato físico com todo o resto do mundo por outro era muito freqüente busca-lo com Charlie, nem que por meio de um simples abraço ou mãos dadas.

Uma vez maior de idade Charlie tinha sido nomeado sócio efetivo da fábrica, sendo dono definitivo de metade dela, junto com Wonka.O jovem tinha assumido boa parte do setor financeiro-adiministrativo do lugar, participava ativamente dos processos de criação e design de novos doces como colaborador e não mais como aprendiz (cargo ganho graças a seu genial design em doces durante o Halloween), além de ter sido nomeado representante de Wonka perante o mundo exterior, em especial perante a imprensa (com a qual Wonka sempre detestara lidar). Essa notícia tinha causado furor no meio jornalístico, pois tornava Charlie o mais jovem multizilionário do planeta. O jovem tinha até concedido a imprensa uma entrevista coletiva, sua primeira como representante da fábrica.

A sagacidade e astúcia do jovem empresário logo se fizeram notar pelo mundo dos negócios. Wonka ficou realmente surpreso e feliz em ver como seu aprendiz havia se tornado habilidoso no trabalho tanto de criação como de administração.O havia ensinado bem.

Charlie havia passado no vestibular para o curso de artes na Universidade pública da cidade.As aulas iriam começar naquele dia, o que fez o jovem dar um suspiro exasperado. Queria ficar um pouco mais na cama, confortavelmente deitado e sentindo na sua a pele levemente morna de seu querido chocolateiro.

Wonka acordou, abrindo com vagar os olhos violetas.Estremeceu de leve, envolvendo com carinho a cintura do jovem com quem havia se casado.Nunca pensou que na vida um dia trocaria alianças com alguém, nunca pensou que se sentiria tão seguro e querido acordando nos braços de alguém.Viu as marcas de unhas que tinha deixado nos ombros de Charlie e corou levemente.Não era culpa sua se simplesmente perdia o controle por causa das provocações de Charlie.O jovem o instigava até o limite de sua sanidade e quando dava por si estava completamente entregue, fazendo todas as loucuras que Charlie queria.

--- Bom dia...meu raio de sol...- murmurou a voz suave de Wonka.

--- Bom dia. Te acordei?- perguntou Charlie afastando um pouco o rosto para poder olhar o chocolateiro nos olhos, passando a mão com vagar pelos cabelos marrom avermelhados.

--- Oh, não.Não vejo problemas em acordar assim. Me desculpe...acho que me excedi ontem.- disse Wonka passando com delicadeza o dedo sobre um dos arranhões fundos que tinha feito nos ombros de seu amado pupilo.

--- Pelo que me lembre fui eu quem te induziu a isso...adoro sentir suas unhas- disse Charlie de forma charmosa, pegando a mão de Wonka na sua e lhe beijando a ponta dos dedos.

--- Charlie!- exclamou Wonka levemente envergonhado.

Charlie riu, ainda segurando a mão do chocolateiro na sua.Nela reluzia a aliança dourada que Charlie tanto adorava, símbolo de possessão mútua.

--- Você não pode negar que acha agradável me marcar fundo com elas, possessivo do jeito que é. - disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Você se tornou um expert em me deixar sem graça.Não entendo como consegue.- disse Wonka de forma afetada e teatral, fugindo do assunto.

O chocolateiro não era paranóicamente ciumento, mas de uma forma bem peculiar Wonka era muito possessivo.Sua forma de tornar Charlie mais próximo e mais seu era envolvê-lo cada vez mais com a fábrica e com a vida de doceiro.Charlie já se dera conta desse modo suave e sutil de posse, o aceitando com gratidão e se deixando espontaneamente enredar.Se era isso o que Wonka queria para se sentir mais seguro em relação a sua união, então o jovem acataria a situação sem hesitar.

---Consigo o que?- perguntou Charlie se fazendo de desentendido.

--- Ora! Você sabe o que...- disse Wonka exasperado.

--- Hum...lembrei...fazer você ficar mais corado que um pimentão e tremer logo de manhã.- disse Charlie de forma divertida.

--- Exatamente!- disse Wonka de forma teatral.

--- É um dom que eu tenho.O de deixar meu marido envergonhado. – replicou Charlie implicante.

--- Engraçadinho...- disse Wonka exasperado.

Charlie riu.

--- Hoje você não tinha de ir para sua primeira aula como universitário? –perguntou Wonka casualmente.

--- Tenho, meu caro. Tenho. Faltei uma semana de Universidade para escapar do trote, mas agora as aulas de verdade devem ter começado. Bella e Violet tomaram trote e se divertiram horrores levando ovos e farinha na cabeça. Quanto a mim, acho que peguei sua mania por limpeza, porque não consegui conceber a idéia de levar ovada.- disse Charlie se levantando da cama a contragosto.

Violet e Bella tinham também tentado o vestibular e passado em boas colocações. Violet conseguira entrar para seu sonhado curso de Educação Física e Bella tinha passado para uma vaga em Artes, assim como Charlie.A irmã de Wonka tinha gana por reconstruir sua vida como humana e voltar a estudar havia sido o primeiro passo que ela decidira tomar rumo a uma vida normal. Wonka, Charlie e Doris tinham se esforçado muito para ajudar Bella a recuperar o tempo perdido e passar no vestibular.Bella também havia tomado a beberagem oompa-loompa e embora seu olho ferido estivesse além de qualquer cura, pelo menos a beberagem teve o efeito de faze-la parar de mancar.

O segundo passo que Bella tomara para reconstruir sua vida fora pensar em pedir Violet em namoro.Depois de muita hesitação e uma quase desistência Bella não precisou nem pedir: Violet a pediu em namoro primeiro. As duas estavam namorando firme há dois meses, Violet tendo ido até mesmo morar na fábrica junto com Bella.As duas não se desgrudavam em momento algum, e Doris até implicava com elas por conta disso, falando que pareciam gêmeas siamesas.

Wonka vendo que o interesse de Violet em Bella era sincero, não só tinha dado à menina a beberagem Oompa-loompa que a permitiria viver mais tempo como tinha também a aceitado como companheira de sua irmãzinha.Graças à beberagem a perna ruim de Violet doía menos, o que deixava a menina mais bem humorada.

Mas se por um lado à fábrica tivera como acréscimo a presença animada de Violet, por outro a família Bucket toda se preparava para partir em breve. Helena já estava se preparando para seu casamento com Augustus, que seria no final daquele ano. Josefina tinha tornado conhecida sua vontade de se mudar da fábrica, uma vez que não gostava dos caminhos de vida que seu neto estava tomando por ali e com o fato de que lá dentro não tinha voz ativa para ordenar nada. Joe, como bom marido tinha se disposto a acompanhar a esposa nessa mudança, por mais que gostasse da fábrica e do neto. George aproveitou o pedido de Josefina para dizer que iria também se mudar junto com o irmão Joe, levando consigo sua esposa Georgina. Na ocasião em que mostrara a todos sua vontade de se mudar também George dissera que não mais reconhecia Charlie como neto. Isso o jovem revidou de pronto dizendo que para ele tanto fazia o que George considerava ou não ao seu respeito, pois não dava a mínima.

A sinceridade de Charlie ao rechaçar o avô fora tão absoluta que tinha deixado a toda a família chocada e eles não falaram direito com o jovem por mais de um mês. O fato de que agora Charlie usava abertamente uma aliança dourada o ligando a Wonka também deixou a parte conservadora de sua família muito desgostosa.

--- Bem, que horas você volta da aula? Não quero que pare de se esforçar como doceiro, você sabe...- perguntou Wonka com tato.

--- Volto logo à tardinha. Pode ficar sossegado, minha vida é ser doceiro e não há nada que eu goste mais de fazer. A exceção, talvez, de ter a companhia física de meu chocolateiro favorito. – galanteou Charlie enquanto se vestia com esmero para ir a faculdade.

--- Sei...Você está se saindo um grande galanteador...isso é perigoso pra mim.- disse Wonka implicante.

Charlie riu.

--- Boa sorte nas aulas Char.- falou Wonka amigavelmente.

--- Obrigado. Sabe, eu fazer essa faculdade será útil pra fábrica, na medida em que estudar artes vai aprimorar meu conhecimento em design.Usar esse conhecimento nos doces seria interessante...Quem sabe fazemos uma linha de doces especiais para esse Natal? O que você acha?- perguntou Charlie animado.

--- Ótima idéia! Podemos já ir planejando isso para deixar tudo mais ou menos pronto para ser feito em dezembro.- disse Wonka visivelmente empolgado com a idéia do sócio.

---Claro. – disse Charlie dando uma ultima olhada no seu reflexo no espelho antes de pegar sua mochila e se despedir de Wonka.

Na superfície platinada do espelho Charlie viu um jovem pálido, de cabelos muito negros e olhos cor de sangue ocultos por lentes de contato cinzentas. Usava roupas fechadas e negras, com a gola sempre alta e com refinamento sombrio. Não se sentia mais a vontade com suas antigas batas indianas leves e abertas. Os lábios eram vermelhos como rubis e tinham um formato suave e generoso.

Aquilo que havia se tornado desde o Trilo do Diabo era muito diferente daquilo que um dia havia sido. Medora estava com toda a razão quando dizia que haveria um tempo em que o jovem não mais se reconheceria ao olhar no espelho.

Desviou o olhar de seu reflexo e mirou seu amado, que ainda deitado na cama e lânguido como um gato sorria e olhava em sua direção.Sorriu e foi ate Wonka, já de mochila nas costas e pronto para sair.

--- Até mais.Não vá fazer besteiras, ok. Volto logo.- disse Charlie, plantando depois um longo beijo nos lábios de seu bem amado.

--- Até. Boa aula estrelinha!- desejou Wonka vendo Charlie sair do quarto e ainda um pouco ofegante por causa do beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wonka ainda ficou um bom tempo quieto, deitado, pensando em como a sua vida parecia milagrosamente bem encaminhada.Estava casado, feliz, tinha companhia em sua paixão por fazer doces, sua irmã estava feliz e de volta a forma humana e Slugworth a meses não dava o ar de sua desgraça..a vida parecia simplesmente perfeita. Sorriu e se aprontou num átimo de segundo para trabalhar. Saiu do quarto assoviando uma musiquinha animada e tomou o elevador de vidro para ir até sua sala de invenções. Assim que chegou a seu local de trabalho foi falar com Doris. A Oompa Loompa parecia feliz também, uma vez que tudo na fábrica estava calmo e indo rumo ao caminho certo depois da ultima onda de vertiginosos problemas que quase tomara a vida de seu chefe.

O último problema, que era a família Bucket, estava com data marcada para ir embora. Em novembro a mãe de Charlie se casaria e mudaria para uma casa linda relativamente longe da fábrica. Os avós de Charlie também se mudariam para uma outra casa, de forma a ficarem mais perto da filha e mais longe do neto.

--- Bom dia Doris, estrelinha!- disse Wonka animado.

--- Nossa...até eu virei estrelinha.Nunca pensei que a vida de casado iria fazer tão bem a você Willy.Não te vejo animado assim há anos. – disse Doris com sua costumeira implicância.

Wonka apenas sorriu e foi até sua bancada de trabalho, se pondo a examinar com interesse as experiências que havia feito no dia anterior e anotando os resultados delas num bloquinho.

--- Willy...você sabe que temos apenas dois probleminhas a resolver antes de você poder ficar em paz com sua vida de vez, não é? Um é a família Bucket...você já preparou tudo pra eles partirem?Comprou casas boas pra eles, as mobiliou...essas coisas?- perguntou Doris indo até onde o patrão estava.

--- Claro Doris, já fiz isso faz tempo. Tudo está pronto e arrumado para eles se mudarem.Pode parecer maldoso, mas não vejo a hora deles irem embora de vez. Não agüento mais esbarrar com eles por acaso dentro da fábrica. O jeito com que eles me olham é terrivelmente desconfortável pra mim, como que me acusa de ser responsável por destruir a família deles de propósito.Eles nunca deveriam ter vindo pra cá desde o começo, e essa é a verdade. Mas o que não faço por Charlie, não é? Os aturei por conta do meu herdeiro todos esses anos. Até gosto do avô Joe, ele me foi sempre um aliado e de Georgina, que nunca me deu dor de cabeça.Mas fora esses dois tenho minhas reservas quanto ao resto dos Buckets.Sempre tive.Você sabe.- disse Wonka casualmente sem desviar a atenção de suas experiências.

--- Ótimo. Então isso já está bem resolvido.A outra coisa você sabe qual é: fazer um check up de saúde, pra ver se realmente você está de todo curado daquele veneno maldito que quase o matou. Digo ai um check up de saúde completo, em todos os sentidos.Você está passando mal ultimamente e está escondendo isso de todo mundo, especialmente do Charlie. Infelizmente eu te conheço até do lado do avesso e sou uma observadora. Reparei que você anda tento tonturas, enjôos, e que tem se levantado mais tarde do que o usual para vir ao trabalho.Faço absoluta questão que você pare de dar uma de sonso e vá fazer um exame completo com os doutores ou eu mesma vou contar pro Charlie o que anda acontecendo com você e exigir que ele tome uma providência.- disse Doris com firmeza.

--- Oh Doris. Não esta acontecendo nada de mais. Estou bem e juro que não fiz nenhuma besteira desde que fui curado.São só alguns mal estares esporádicos e devem ter relação com eu ter sido curado do veneno há pouco tempo. Meu organismo pode estar apenas se recuperando do mal que lhe fiz.Não quero deixar nem a fábrica nem Charlie preocupados.- disse Wonka de forma infantil.

--- Eu também acho que não é bom alarmar ninguém, mas que você precisa saber o que é a causa desses mal estares.Faça um exame sigiloso. Os doutores jamais espalhariam o resultado de um exame seu caso você os pedisse sigilo.Você sabe disso Wonka. Por favor, seja razoável. Nada é mais precioso a todos nós do que sua saúde.- disse Doris com inegável bom senso.

--- Ok Doris. Você venceu. Faço isso hoje depois que organizar minhas experiências. Está feliz?- perguntou Wonka vencido e um pouco exasperado.

--- Estou exultante. Vou falar com os doutores e marcar seus exames. Hoje você não escapa de um check up!- disse Doris satisfeita.

Wonka suspirou exasperado. Realmente estava tendo pequenos mal estares, mas não tinha dado muita importância a isso. A vida estava perfeita demais para que se preocupasse com pequenas tonturas passageiras. O único sintoma a respeito desses mal estares que o tinha intrigado era algo recente: o fato de haver momentos em que não agüentava nem mesmo sentir o cheiro de chocolate sem ficar com o estômago embrulhado. Isso era completamente inédito em toda sua vida, mas como era uma sensação que ia embora tão rápido quanto vinha Wonka não tinha lhe dado à devida atenção. Umas duas vezes tivera pequenas quedas de pressão, que logo resolvera com um remédio simples e fácil que sempre funcionava: uma boa pitada de sal debaixo da língua.

Na verdade Wonka não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de trazer mais problemas a Charlie. O jovem não merecia ter mais chateações por sua causa. A vida estava boa e perfeita. Não havia porque causar mais stress a seu bem amado sócio.

Doris marcou todos os exames possíveis e imagináveis para seu chefe. Queria se certificar de que ele estava bem. A quase morte dele tinha a deixado muito assustada quanto a possibilidade dele um dia vir a falecer.

Wonka terminou suas experiências bem antes da hora do almoço e foi direto para a ala hospitalar da fábrica junto com Doris, para fazer os exames que ela havia marcado e para poder mostrar a mal humorada Oompa Loompa que definitivamente estava bem de saúde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie se encontrou com Violet e Bella na porta da fábrica. Tinha prometido as duas que as levaria de carro para faculdade, uma vez que há pouco tempo tinha conseguido habilitação de motorista e elas queriam botar as habilidades no volante do jovem a prova.

--- Aeee! Chegou nosso chofer!- implicou Violet bem humorada ao ver o amigo chegar a porta da fábrica, onde ela e Bella o esperavam.

--- É, estou aqui. Já estão prontas para entrar num carro que vai bater no poste hoje?- perguntou Charlie divertidamente.

--- Claro. Eu até trouxe meu capacete de emergências. – replicou Bella mostrando o capacete verde limão que estava segurando para Charlie.

Charlie riu.Era comum implicarem uns com os outros, isso era parte amizade que os unia.

--- Poxa Bella...trazer capacete foi zuar muito do Charlie. – disse Violet divertida.

--- Ele disse pra gente vir preparada, não disse? E também disse que dirigia mais ou menos...- se justificou Bella dando de ombros.

--- Tudo bem. Acho que o capacete não será necessário...espero...- disse Charlie com um suspiro exasperado.

Bella deixou o capacete no chão da fábrica sorrindo.Sentia como se tivesse pela primeira vez uma família de verdade. Violet, Charlie e Willy eram a família que sempre tinha sonhado: carinhosa, amiga, leal, bondosa e principalmente tolerante com as diferenças.

Os três universitários saíram indo para o pátio externo da fábrica, onde o carro de Charlie, um caríssimo e muito visualmente original Lamborguini Diablo amarelo, estava estacionado. Parecia que Charlie tinha em comum com o tutor o gosto por coisas sempre diferentes, extravagantes e inusitadas.

--- Poxa Charlie...seu carro parece uma banana.- implicou Violet.

--- Parece mesmo.- concordou Bella segurando a vontade de rir.

--- Se vocês continuarem zoando do meu carro vou fazer vocês irem pra faculdade a pé.-ameaçou Charlie.

--- Ok. Desculpa. Seu carro é lindo Char. Não parece nem de longe uma banana!- implicou Violet novamente.

Bella caiu no riso.

Charlie segurou sua vontade de rir e tentou fazer uma cara de indignado, mas isso não deu muito certo.

--- Entrem logo no carro antes que eu resolva deixar vocês pra trás. – disse Charlie exasperado e se dando por vencido. Ele gostava muito do carro, mas tinha de admitir que Violet tinha razão...o carro parecia muito com uma banana.

Dirigiu com cautela até a faculdade e pra espanto das dias amigas, Char mostrou que era muito bom ao volante e que tinha senso de direção.

Chegaram no amplo e bem arborizado campus e estacionaram ao lado do prédio da faculdade de Artes, que ficava de frente para o prédio e área de esportes da faculdade de Educação Física. Violet se despediu do amigo e da namorada, indo direto para sua faculdade, ansiosa por não perder a primeira aula do dia.

Bella ficou de mostrar a Charlie o prédio de Artes, já que era a primeira vez que o jovem ia lá. Andaram um pouco pelos longos corredores da faculdade, dando uma olhada nas salas específicas de escultura, pintura, informática e diagramação. Charlie achou o lugar agradável. O campus com suas arvores imensas e prédios reluzentes era algo muito bonito de se ver.

Bella então mostrou a Charlie a sala onde teriam a primeira aula do dia. Todos os demais estudantes já estavam se acomodando em suas carteiras e conversando uns com os outros animadamente. Bella fez uma careta breve para Charlie antes de entrar na sala, indicando que não gostava nada da maioria de seus colegas de classe.

Charlie suspirou achando típica a atitude de Bella. Afinal, ela era uma Wonka e nenhum dos Wonkas eram seres muito sociáveis. De sua parte Charlie sabia que não era mais tão sociável quanto fora um dia, mas que conseguia lidar com as pessoas satisfatoriamente usando uma atuação social de superfície que o dava a fama de simpático. Claro que essa simpatia toda na verdade era apenas uma máscara destinada a aumentar sua boa imagem perante a imprensa, principalmente.Afinal, para o mundo exterior Charlie era o representante legal da Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates Wonka ltda.

Bella mal entrou na sala e foi em direção a uma menina que se vestia de preto, usava um coturno e maquiagem pesada.Charlie foi logo atrás de Bella, notando desconfortavelmente que a sala se silenciou tão logo pisou nela.

Todos olhavam para Charlie do modo típico das pessoas olharem para celebridades. Afinal, há pouco tempo Charlie estava na capa de todas as revistas do mundo como novo sócio de Willy Wonka. Outra coisa que atraia olhares cobiçosos era o fato de Charlie ser uma beldade. Muitos naquela sala pareciam devora-lo com o olhar, incluindo-se ai a professora, que lhe deu uma disfarçada piscadela.

Charlie ignorou a atenção de seus colegas de classe e se colocou ao lado de Bella, exasperado.

--- Olha só...o cara é pop mesmo.- disse menina com quem Bella estava conversando.

--- Nem me fale. – disse Charlie balançando a cabeça negativamente.

--- Deixa eu te apresentar uma das poucas pessoas nessa sala que são legais Char. Essa é minha amiga Trish Flander. Trish, esse é meu amigo Charlie Bucket.- disse Bella apresentando Charlie a colega.

--- Quem ele é eu já sei. Tava na capa de tudo quanto é revista de adolescente como "gato do mês" até semana passada. Muito prazer em conhece-lo! – disse Trish bem humorada.

--- Prazer conhece-la Trish. Espero que você não tenha lido nenhuma dessas revistas e principalmente que não tenha levado a sério o que elas devem dizer sobre mim.- disse Charlie simpático.

--- Que nada. Eu não leio essas coisas, embora tenha reparado nelas por causa das suas roupas. Eu quero ser estilista quando me formar e acho o seu jeito de vestir muito style. Gosto de roupas góticas e as suas são muito criativas. Quem é que bola elas pra você?- perguntou Trish animada.

Charlie podia ver a paixão que a garota tinha por aquilo que queria como futuro e isso fez com que simpatizasse com ela. Podia ver também que ela era uma pessoa esquiva e solitária, viciada em trabalho e muito aberta ao novo.Claro que não confiaria nela, mas achava que pelo menos poderia conviver bem com a menina como colega de faculdade, o que não achava possível vindo da grande maioria de seus agora "parceiros" de sala.

---Obrigado pelos elogios. Na verdade, eu que desenho os modelos de minhas roupas e mando fazer.- disse Charlie amigavelmente.

---Wow. Você manda muito bem! Podia abrir uma grife de moda...- disse Trish encantada ao saber que Charlie fazia os modelos das próprias roupas.

--- Não...desenhar roupas é coisa que faço por diversão e só. Meu trabalho mesmo é como doceiro e prefiro me dedicar com mais empenho a isso. Afinal, fazer doces é minha vida.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Entendo...é uma pena...você ia fazer sucesso como estilista. – disse Trish dando de ombros.

--- Bem, como diz Violet, Charlie é artista até não poder mais.- disse Bella com um tom de voz implicante.

Trish riu e logo ficou claro a Charlie que aquela menina também conhecia e era amiga de Violet.

Os três se sentaram perto, esperando a aula começar enquanto a professora tentava com dificuldade colocar um datashow da faculdade para funcionar, para que pudesse começar sua aula.

--- Como vocês se conheceram? –perguntou Charlie a Trish e Bella.

--- No trote. Tomamos trote juntos eu, Trish, Violet, Yuki e Pablo, dois rapazes que vou apresentar para você quando chegarem. Eles estão atrasados hoje...Acabamos conversando e ficando colegas. Fora a Violet maluca que estava de penetra no trote da faculdade de Artes todos são dessa turma.- disse Bella casualmente.

--- Por que você não veio no trote? Foi muito divertido.- perguntou Trish intrigada.

--- Bem, eu não gosto muito de sujeira. Na verdade, tenho uma baita mania de limpeza.Pensar em tomar na cabeça ovo, farinha...não era uma coisa muito agradável.- se explicou Charlie.

--- Entendo. Você tem cara de metódico mesmo.- disse Trish dando de ombros.

Um menino gordinho entrou na sala bufando, como quem correu muito para chegar até onde estava. Ele foi direto até onde Trish e Bella estavam sentadas, segurando nas mãos uma enorme pasta de desenho.

--- Bom dia. Dormi demais e acabei me atrasando. A professora já deu alguma coisa hoje? –perguntou o menino com a voz ofegante.

--- Não. Pode ficar tranqüilo que tudo que ela fez até agora foi brigar com o datashow, pra ver se ele funciona.- disse Trish casualmente.

--- Charlie...esse é Pablo. – disse Bella apresentando o menino que tinha acabado de chegar.

--- Aiieee! Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Charlie. Puxa, eu li muito sobre você, sobre a fábrica de chocolates. Wow! Eu...errr...bem...adoro o design dos seus doces, são tão legais é...-disse Pablo corando e ficando tímido na presença de Charlie, a quem o rapaz admirava e considerava uma celebridade.

--- Prazer em conhecer você também Pablo. Não precisa ficar tímido. Sou gente comum e não mordo. Relaxe.- disse Charlie brincalhão.

Trish e Bella riram.Pablo deu um sorriso feliz.

Charlie achou Pablo uma pessoa simpática apesar de ter a mais baixa auto-estima que o jovem já vira em alguém.

Logo depois de Pablo ter sido apresentado a Charlie um lindo menino loiro entrou na sala.Era um rapaz alto, de olhos cor de mel, roupas modernas e aparência jovem. Jogava toda a hora a franja para trás, para que ela não lhe caísse insistentemente no olho.

O menino foi logo onde estava Charlie e seus amigos, sorrindo para o outro jovem de forma encantadora.

--- Olá. Meu nome é Yuki Isakiti. Você é Charlie Bucket, não é? – perguntou o jovem estendendo a mão para Charlie com charme.

--- Sim, suponho. Prazer em conhecê-lo Yuki.- disse Charlie cordial.

Durante muito tempo o alegre grupo de universitários conversou sobre amenidades. Aulas interessantes foram dadas e Charlie sentiu que ia aproveitar a faculdade imensamente.

Quando Yuki, encantado com a inteligência e beleza de Charlie, começou propositalmente uma conversa sobre a vida sentimental de cada um dos amigos Bella disse que namorava Violet, Trish que estava "solteira e a procura de alguém legal", Pablo que esperava encontrar um grande amor e Charlie...que tinha uma namorada fixa, quase noiva.

Não entrou em detalhes de quem seria essa namorada, mas deixou claro que era comprometido, para tristeza de Yuki.

Obviamente não iria falar de seu delicado relacionamento com Willy Wonka com aqueles colegas de faculdade, pois isso seria na visão do jovem devassar a intimidade de seu amado, que gostava muito de ser discreto.

A aula terminou um pouco antes do meio dia e Charlie, Bella e Violet voltaram juntos para a fábrica de carro, não sem antes dar a seus amigos Trish, Pablo e Yuki uma carona generosa até cada uma de suas respectivas casas.

Porém, ao chegar a fábrica, antes mesmo de deixarem a ante sala de entrada os três amigos ouviram uma enorme gritaria. A voz irada de George se destacava entre as demais, gritando ofensas em tom acusatório.Depois ouviram a voz não menos irada de Doris, que replicava os insultos do avô de Charlie á altura.

Charlie saiu correndo em direção á briga para saber o que estava acontecendo e qual parte do "não quero brigas aqui dentro" seu avô desmiolado ainda não tinha entendido.Bella e Violet foram logo atrás do jovem, ambas esbaforidas e Bella especialmente preocupada com Willy.

--- O que inferno está acontecendo aqui?Posso saber o motivo dessa balburdia?- perguntou Charlie indignado ao ver toda sua família, Doris, Thomas e metade dos médicos Oompa Loompas brigando em pleno corredor da fábrica. Thomas estava com um visível e inchado olho roxo e parecia mancar ao tentar andar.

--- O que está acontecendo aqui é simples Charlie. Seu avô descompensado violou o sigilo médico do senhor Wonka hoje. Sabe...eu insisti para que Wonka fizesse uma bateria de exames de rotina e prometi que manteria todos os resultados em sigilo.Ele estava passando mal ultimamente e fiquei preocupada de ser algo mais sério. Wonka, a muito custo, me obedeceu e fez os exames. Porém, seu avô aqui deu pra escutar atrás de portas e ficou sabendo dos exames.- disse Doris raivosa.

--- E fiz muito bem! Agora sim você vai me dar ouvidos Charlie quando digo que essa fábrica é coisa do demônio e que o dono dela é uma aberração.- disse George com ar vitorioso.

--- Realmente meu neto...o que descobrimos só pode ser coisa do ...do senhor das trevas. É completamente contra a natureza e contra as leis de Deus. Você precisa nos dar ouvidos querido.- disse Josefina tensa.

--- Filho...desta vez até eu tenho de concordar com sua avó...essa situação que ocorreu não é nada natural.- disse Helena um pouco assustada.

--- Os resultados de Wonka nos exames foram ruins?Ele está mal de saúde de novo? –perguntou Bella preocupada.

--- Não. Os resultados dos exames dele foram ótimos. Ele está fora de perigo e em ótima forma...a não ser por um pequeno detalhe que foi...completamente inesperado.- disse Thomas com tato.

--- Doris...o que aconteceu com Wonka? Onde ele está?- perguntou Charlie tentando com muito esforço manter a calma e não degolar seus parentes.

--- Onde Wonka está? Eu bem que queria saber! Mas graças a delicadeza de seu avô ele sumiu e se escondeu pela fábrica e não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar!- disse Doris possessa.

--- Pelo menos conte então que diabos está aconteceu com ele Doris!- disse Bella aflita.

--- Bem, quando os exames terminaram Wonka ficou meio que...chocado com os resultados. Pelo que me contaram Wonka entrou em pânico e precisava de ajuda.Thomas pegou o papel com os resultados do exame e foi me procurar imediatamente para que eu pudesse acalmar Willy de alguma forma. Porém, antes que Thomas conseguisse me achar a peça rara do seu avô, que estava vigiando a sala de exames o tempo todo, simplesmente o agrediu e lhe tomou o papel com os resultados das mãos.Seu avô Charlie...ele BATEU no Thomas.Thomas conseguiu fugir do seu avô e saiu correndo me procurar, mas já era tarde. O filho da...do seu avó já tinha lido os resultados, os contado pra família dele toda, espalhado a notícia por meia fábrica e ainda por cima tinha vindo aqui brigar pessoalmente com Wonka.Quando cheguei a única coisa que vi foi Wonka fugir no elevador de vidro para sabe-se lá onde e o resto da sua família fazendo balbúrdia aqui. – disse Doris irritada.

Charlie respirou fundo, irado.Tinha muita vontade de dar uma lição bem dolorosa e cruel em George.

Violet teve de segurar Bella para que ela não fosse bater feio no avô de Charlie.

--- Quais foram os resultados desses malditos exames Doris? Quero saber o que causou essa...brigalhada ridícula.- disse Charlie com amargura.

--- Bem, eu já estou acostumada a nada ser impossível aqui dentro, mas dessa vez até mesmo eu fiquei surpresa. Não me pergunte como isso aconteceu Charlie, mas a verdade é que Willy está grávido, e de gêmeos.Os exames foram claros e não possuem falhas.Willy de alguma forma conseguiu engravidar e creio que...em certo sentido ele teve sua ajuda...- disse Doris intrigada.

Charlie segurou para não rir. Lembrou-se do que Medora havia lhe dito sobre os efeitos colaterais da magia Trilo do Diabo á meses atrás. A bruxa tinha claramente lhe dito que Wonka sofreria alguns efeitos colaterais mais leves, imperceptíveis. Levando em conta que Medora era uma bruxa e que toda bruxa tinha uma tendência a ser manipuladora...esse talvez fosse o tipo de coisa que ela fosse querer que acontecesse.Ou fosse o que ela como bruxa considerasse um efeito colateral...leve,imperceptível...O que Charlie não podia negar era que ser "pai" era uma forma excelente de Willy tentar perder os traumas que tinha contra o conceito de família.Ou seria uma forma de Willy surtar de vez...das duas uma.

Charlie se sentia um tanto tenso e eufórico com a perspectiva de ter filhos e muito preocupado com o estado emocional de Wonka.Apertava nervosamente as mãos uma na outra, e não saberia muito bem o que dizer se estivesse na presença de Willy.

Bella tinha se acalmado e a despeito de toda aquela situação de discussão absurda a sua volta ela parecia estar encantada com a possibilidade de ser titia. Violet estava preocupada em ficar de olho em Bella para caso ela tivesse uma recaída de tentar esmurrar George.

--- Vou procurar Willy, ele precisa de apoio agora. Quanto a você George...eu te dou um mês para se mudar de vez daqui.Eu disse que não queria brigas aqui dentro e falei sério.Não quero vê-lo de novo enquanto eu viver! – disse Charlie com dureza.

--- Nesse caso...se você está do lado do diabo...eu também vou embora.- disse Josefina magoada.

--- Faça como bem desejar.Apenas não me aborreça.- disse Charlie com secura.

--- Você...você não é mais meu neto...você é um monstro como aquela...aquela aberração. Maldito seja o dia em que você ganhou aquele cupom dourado!- disse George irado.

--- Se é isso que você pensa...saiba que pra mim aquele foi meu dia de glória- disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Charlie...espere um pouco...- disse Joe com sua voz calma e amigável.Charlie se voltou para o avô que considerava mais do que todos os outros.

--- Eu tenho de ficar ao lado de Wonka nesse momento...os filhos também são meus.É minha responsabilidade.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Eu sei. E sua atitude ao ficar ao lado dele é a mais digna o possível. Tenho orgulho de tê-lo como neto Charlie. Nunca se esqueça disso.- disse Joe altivo.

--- Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Por favor, me visite sempre que puder. Não queria que você tivesse que se mudar daqui, mas entendo sua decisão. Você não pode abandonar Josefina, assim como eu não posso deixar Willy.- disse Charlie melancólico.

--- É. Eu também lamento ter de ir embora desse lugar fantástico. Saiba que vou amar muito meus bisnetos.- disse Joe com um sorriso.

--- Eu não esperaria uma atitude diferente do senhor. Você sempre foi meu herói quando eu era menino.- disse Charlie abraçando o avô.

--- Quero fazer um pedido a você Charlie. Um pedido que pode lhe doer muito, mas que é necessário. Quero que você dê, a todos nós, os Buckets, um remédio que anule o efeito da beberagem Oompa-Loompa. George, Georgina, Josefina, Helena… todos nós não temos estrutura psíquica para viver mais de trezentos anos. Essa é a verdade. Sei que foi necessário muito risco e trabalho para nos dar esse tempo enorme de vida, mas não acho que vamos conseguir agüentar o fardo de viver tanto tempo. Você Charlie...você pertence a esse mundo de coisas fantásticas, mágicas e lúdicas. Nós somos apenas pessoas normais, que você por amor quis que lhe acompanhassem. Infelizmente não temos estrutura para acompanha-lo. Você deve nos deixar ir para a realidade a qual pertencemos, meu querido.- disse Joe com tristeza.

--- Eu entendo. Mas você, você pode me acompanhar...você tem essa capacidade. Tem certeza que quer...que quer morrer mais cedo?- perguntou Charlie. O jovem não se importava nem um pouco com o resto de sua família, apenas com Joe.Achava uma lástima Joe morrer, quando seu avô era um a pessoa coma cabeça tão aberta e tão criativa.

--- Tenho. Quero ir junto de Josefina. Não quero a deixar sozinha nunca. E não acho que conseguiria viver sem ela.- disse Joe com firmeza.

--- Se é o que você quer...que assim seja. Fale com Doris a respeito. Se ela não conseguir o que querem, eu mesmo falarei com Wonka, para que ele o consiga. Eu dou meu total consentimento a sua vontade.- disse Charlie resignado. No fundo sentia uma melancolia estranha. Aquela família que o apoiara tanto durante tantos anos, que o estimulara a sonhar com o cupom dourado...era a mesma que agora se voltava contra ele e ia embora para sempre, para nunca mais se verem.A vida era estranha, mas Charlie não se arrependia de nenhuma de suas escolhas.

--- Obrigado. –disse Joe satisfeito.

--- Disponha, meu avô.- disse Charlie dando as costas ao avô e andando pelos corredores, deixando sua toda família para trás e indo procurar Wonka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem, desculpa a demora na atualização. Espero que gostem dos rumos que a fic tomou nessa ultima aventura que Charlie e Willy viverão antes do final desta historia. Agradeço os reviews, a compreensão e a paciência de Eowin Symbelmine, Srta Nina, Blekath, Carola Weasley, Anya, Sini, Bela Youkai, Bella Lestrange, Nagami e Ília-chan.

Vocês foram muito gentis comigo e esse capitulo dedico a todas vocês por sua compreensão. O fic irá terminar em breve, sendo seu máximo 30 caps. O 24 está quase pronto, e em breve estará aqui, prometo.

Já Intolerância, anda parado por falta de tempo e por causa de um período de desanimo pelo qual passei.

Não sei qual a receptividade de um m-preg, mas decidi que se não fizesse um agora jamais teria de novo a chance de mexer com isso. Essa fic é nonsense na medida certa para um

m-preg acontecer e espero que realmente o diferente não os assuste.

Kisses and joy always!

Yumi Sumeragi


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 – Um novo Começo e a Volta de Slugworth

Para achar onde Wonka estava naquela enorme fábrica Charlie usou do único recurso que tinha disponível: chamou a sombra Átropo e suas irmãs e pediu que elas o ajudassem a procurar o chocolateiro fantástico. Levou algum tempo até que a própria Átropo informasse a Charlie que Willy estava na sala florida, junto ao túmulo de Millieford. A sombra lhe disse que o chocolateiro estava visivelmente frágil e abalado, o que deixou Charlie preocupado.

Sem o elevador de vidro a sua disposição, já que Wonka o havia levado consigo, Charlie teve que encontrar junto às sombras um atalho até a sala florida, o que foi algo muito difícil de fazer.

Quando chegou a sala florida a primeira coisa que viu foi Wonka sentado no chão, encolhidinho junto ao túmulo da tutora. As sombras se retiraram, deixando os dois á sós. Charlie andou entre as flores e se sentou silenciosamente ao lado de seu amado chocolateiro.

--- Eu não vou ser um bom...pa..pa...você sabe.- murmurou Wonka de repente quebrando o silencio.

--- Claro que vai. Não acho que haveria no mundo um pai mais amoroso do que você.E de qualquer forma, você não vai estar sozinho. Eu vou estar ao seu lado e te ajudar. Afinal, esses filhos também são meus.- disse Charlie de forma carinhosa.

--- Mas...você não está com raiva de mim?-perguntou Willy intrigado.

--- Por que eu estaria com raiva de você Willy?- perguntou Charlie casualmente.

--- Porque você é jovem e… ter filhos agora seria um problema para você, uma grande responsabilidade.- disse Wonka levantando a cabeça e olhando para Charlie com os olhos violetas marejados.

--- Eu não estou com raiva de você. Afinal, como você poderia prever o que ia acontecer? Ficar grávido não é coisa usual de homens, não é? Na verdade a culpa dessa situação é toda minha. Sua gravidez é um efeito colateral do tratamento que usei para salvar sua vida quando você foi envenenado, tenho certeza.Eu devia ter me informado direito quanto aos efeitos colaterais do tratamento e te prevenido quanto a isso.- disse Charlie sério.

--- E agora? O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Willy confuso.

--- Vamos cuidar das crianças, é claro. Olha...eu não tenho grandes objeções a ser pai, mesmo sendo jovem.Tenho um pouco de medo de não ser um bom pai, mas...gostaria mesmo de tentar. Afinal, essas crianças são parte de você e de mim...de nós, do que nós somos juntos. E eu amo aquilo que nós somos juntos Willy.- disse Charlie amorosamente.

--- Eu também Char. E, sabe...eu gosto de crianças. Vai ser bom ter crianças correndo aqui na fábrica, vai deixar o lugar mais animado.Sem contar que posso ensina-las a fazer doces...quem sabe uma delas não se interessa em herdar a fábrica? Isso seria bom. E ..e...eu ...eu estou feliz por ter elas.- disse Willy um pouco mais calmo.

--- Ótimo. Está tudo resolvido então. Vamos ter as crianças. Quanto a minha família, fique tranqüilo, pois eles logo, logo vão embora. Não ligue para o que eles disserem. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.- disse Charlie puxando Willy para um abraço e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos vermelhos.

--- Ok. Estou bem melhor agora.Eu só tive medo de...de você me achar uma aberração como George disse e...e me deixar.- disse Willy dando um sorriso sereno.

--- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Pelo contrário...estou é ainda mais encantado com você, meu bem amado.-disse Charlie com carinho.

Willy se ajeitou melhor entre o abraço do jovem, feliz.

--- Uma coisa que temos de discutir pelo bem das crianças é a respeito de seu medo de sair da fábrica Willy. Não estou pedindo para você gostar do mundo lá fora, não é isso. Mas as crianças vão precisar ir a escola, fazer amigos, inimigos...de viverem no mundo mesmo que seja para depois tomarem a decisão de abandona-lo e se trancarem na fábrica como você. Elas precisam ter a experiência do convívio humano lá fora.E elas vão precisar de nós...Se você continuar recluso, vai perder muito da vida delas...ver as apresentações de escola, ir em reunioes de pais, leva-las ao parque...tanta coisa boa. Acho que você deveria pensar na possibilidade de tentar superar esse seu medo de sair.Eu te ajudaria nisso e nós sairíamos sempre juntos. Você não precisaria sair sozinho nunca. Poderíamos começar indo a lugares calmos e bonitos até você se acostumar com sair.- disse Charlie com tato.

--- Bem...err...eu vou pensar nisso...prometo.- disse Wonka um pouco assustadiço.

--- Podemos ir ao Campus da minha universidade nesse final de semana. É um lugar bonito, amplo, tem campos floridos. E final de semana é um lugar bem calmo.Vamos...confie em mim. Ou pelo menos pense seriamente nessa minha proposta.-disse Charlie persuasivo.

--- Vou pensar na sua proposta ok. Concordo com o que você disse sobre as crianças precisarem de contato humano...mesmo que não veja o que realmente de bom isso possa trazer. Não gosto muito das pessoas lá do lado de fora.Acho que nossos filhos tem de saber como o mundo é, mas mesmo assim não quero que eles venham a confiar nas pessoas. Tenho medo que eles se machuquem com isso. E quanto a mim...odeio o mundo lá fora. Não sei se quero voltar a freqüenta-lo, mas...se for pelo bem das crianças...não tenho muita escolha a não ser tentar suportar sair da fábrica.Enfim... dou uma resposta para sua proposta na sexta feira.Vou realmente cogitar a possibilidade de aceitar...- disse Wonka pensativo.

--- Ótimo. Pense com cuidado e calma, está bem. Eu vou estar com você.- disse Charlie com paciência.

--- Eu não sei o que faria sem você Charlie...- murmurou Wonka num suspiro aliviado.

Por um longo tempo o casal ficou na sala florida, abraçados junto ao túmulo da doceira e bruxa Millieford. Charlie segurava Wonka como se tivesse nas mãos algo muito frágil e precioso. Tinha ali o prenuncio de uma família, sua família, criada junto ao seu amado, seu escolhido. Sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando na esperteza de Medora em não lhe dizer quais eram todos os efeitos colaterais do Trilo do Diabo. Talvez devesse ligar para a velha Rainha das Bruxas, para lhe agradecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Há meses Slugworth não tinha noticias de Wonka. A ultima coisa que ficara sabendo sobre o irmão mais novo fora a morte de Veruca dentro da fábrica. Bem que havia avisado a menina tola para não agir por conta própria nos domínios de Willy, mas idiota não quis lhe obedecer. Pior para ela.Falta era uma coisa que ela não fazia em absoluto.

A verdade era que a situação de Mordred não era das melhores: seu plano contra Wonka havia fracassado em todos os níveis, conseguindo até mesmo aproximar seu filho de Willy de uma forma que não previra.

Tinha perdido muitos aliados úteis, como Augustus, que o havia traído definitivamente, Veruca, que havia morrido e Mike Teve, a quem tivera de matar com as próprias mãos, uma vez que o psicopata não mais lhe seria útil depois de ter ficado cego graças a unhadas que ele recebera de sua infame irmã-gata.

Estava completamente sem idéias para conseguir atingir Willy e com uma terrível dor de cabeça quando seu capacho de plantão Groiss entrou apressado e eufórico em sua sala.

--- Senhor, um telefonema urgente para o senhor...tenho certeza que o senhor vai querer atender senhor...- disse Groiss animado.

--- Chega de tanto senhor Groiss. Apenas transfira o maldito telefonema para minha sala logo!- disse Mordred de péssimo humor.

Groiss obedeceu a seu patrão prontamente e logo Mordred estava atendendo a um telefonema que melhorou muito seu humor.Afinal, quem o havia telefonado era ninguém mais ninguém menos que George Bucket, que dizia querer ajuda-lo a acabar com Wonka, que segundo o idoso havia pervertido seu bom neto.

--- Meu caro George, sua ajuda será de grande valia. Mas primeiramente eu preciso de informações, já que há tempos não sei nada do que anda acontecendo com meu irmãozinho...-disse Mordred ao idoso com cortesia.

George não perdeu tempo e fez um inventário completo de tudo aquilo que sabia, contando com detalhe coisas sobre o relacionamento íntimo entre Wonka e Charlie, bem como o fato de o chocolateiro fantástico estar grávido de gêmeos. Quando a ligação terminou Slugworth estava se sentindo com ânimo novo. Não só tinha acesso a um informante muito útil, como também a novos meios de conseguir poder sobre seu irmãozinho.Quanto a Charlie... o mataria tão logo tivesse a oportunidade, de preferência com muita dor e bem em frente a Willy.Seu irmão mais novo tinha de aprender novamente a quem pertencia.Depois poderia também decidir o que fazer com aqueles dois bebês inúteis que estavam por vir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma vez que o escândalo da nova briga entre Wonka e os Buckets não podia ser escondido, Doris anunciou, em nota oficial dentro da fábrica, a gravidez de Wonka. Não tardou para que todos os setores do lugar, até os mais remotos, ficassem sabendo da boa nova e felicitassem seu amado salvador pelos filhos que viriam. Presentes dos mais variados foram dados por todos os povos aos bebês que ainda estavam por nascer e eram suficientes para encher três salas da fábrica até o teto.

Nos três dias que se seguiram a publicação da nota oficial dentro da fábrica Wonka preferiu ficar quieto e distante, em seus aposentos pessoais. Ainda não estava muito confortável com a idéia de estar grávido e ter uma família e muito menos queria ver um Bucket que não fosse Charlie tão cedo.

Charlie, Violet e Bella se esforçaram bastante por deixar Wonka mais confortável com a idéia de ser pai, mas o chocolateiro parecia trancado dentro de si mesmo.

Calado e pensativo Willy ponderava se conseguiria ser um pai razoável.Não sabia nada sobre o que era ter uma família de verdade, uma vez que nunca tivera a experiência de ter uma em sua juventude.

Com paciência, Charlie entendia o porque do comportamento esquivo do chocolateiro e sabia que aquilo era de certa forma positivo. Se Willy não gostasse dos filhos estaria ignorando o fato de estar grávido e tocando sua vida normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.O fato de Willy estar calado e esquivo era sinal que ele se importava com as crianças e de que temia não estar à altura das expectativas delas.

Charlie, por sua vez, tinha parado de conversar definitivamente com toda sua família. Mesmo com Joe o jovem não trocava mais palavras do que um "bom dia" esporádico. Já George e Josefina...esses dois Charlie não queria nem ver.

A vida na faculdade transcorria normal e pacata.Junto com Bella, Trish, Pablo e Yuki, Charlie cumpria com cuidado suas obrigações como universitário.

Foi somente na sexta feira, data que Wonka pedira como prazo para decidir se iria ou não começar a sair da fábrica que Charlie teve a chance de conversar á sério com o marido novamente.

--- Sabe, me desculpe se pareci muito quieto essa semana Charlie. Tinha muito o que pensar...sobre ser...você sabe...pa...pa...pa.Estou bem assustado.- disse Wonka sério e melancólico.

--- Eu sei. Entendo que esteja assustado. Mas nossa família não será como minha família ou como a sua família. Você tem que tirar da cabeça as comparações esdrúxulas que faz de nós com esses dois tipos de família. Nunca vamos cometer os erros que eles cometeram.- disse Charlie com firmeza.

--- Sim, disso tenho certeza estrelinha. Mas é que...é estranho sabe. Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo.Agora, tenho medo que meus filhos venham a não gostar de mim, que eu faça mal a eles mesmo que sem querer.- disse Wonka com ar exausto.

--- Isso é um contra-senso Willy!Por que eles não iriam gostar de você?Também não acho que vá os machucar sem querer Willy, não se preocupando e se importando com eles da maneira que você já se importa.-disse Charlie com carinho.

--- Eu realmente não sei...estou muito confuso.- disse Wonka com um suspiro cansado.

--- Vamos nos sair bem. Acalme-se e pare de esperar o pior, somente porque ouviu o pior da boca de meus parentes.Eles não são modelo de nada e vamos ser uma família bem mais amorosa e tolerante com nossos filhos do que eles foram comigo.- disse Charlie com esperteza. Sabia que Willy devia ter ouvido coisas horríveis de seus avós e que isso devia contribuir bastante para o estado de melancolia no qual ele se encontrava.E como sua família gostava de posar de "família perfeita modelo a ser seguido", deviam ter intimidado Willy com tudo aquilo que eles eram e que o chocolateiro jamais poderia ser ou oferecer a seus filhos.

Willy soltou um suspiro, vencido.

--- Não consigo esconder mais nada de você, não é?-perguntou Willy

--- Não. E nem tente esconder, raposão.- disse Charlie de forma brincalhona.

Willy soltou uma risadinha, parecendo estar um pouco mais animado.

--- Acho que devo a você uma resposta quanto a sair para um passeio lá fora...- disse Willy exasperado.

--- Deve sim. E então? Pronto para ver o Campus universitário?- disse Charlie ainda tentando animar o marido.

Willy olhou para Charlie embevecido.Quanta paciência seu amado tinha com a pessoa complicada que era, quanta boa Charlie ao seu lado poderia sim, cuidar bem daquelas crianças já tão amadas. Como a neve que se derrete aos raios da manhã, o medo gelado que se apossara da alma do chocolateiro fantástico desde que ficara sabendo da gravidez começou a se dissipar, a derreter e deixa-lo em paz.

--- Se você for comigo...estou disposto a tentar ir lá fora sim Charlie.- disse Wonka com um sorriso delicado.

Charlie tomou as mãos enluvadas de seu marido nas suas. Podia ver que Willy estava mais calmo e confiante. Olhava para Wonka como olharia uma preciosidade bela e rara. Nada do que almejara em sua alma Wonka lhe havia negado: quando era criança Wonka lhe dera um futuro e uma razão de viver, quando crescera um amor completamente incondicional e agora ele lhe dava o máximo do que poderia pedir: uma família sua.Charlie jamais poderia retribuir tudo o que lhe fora concedido por aquele que amava e sabia disso.

Wonka corou suavemente ao ver como era observado com devoção pelos olhos vermelhos profundos de Charlie.

--- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu o adoro...- disse Charlie abraçando o amado e lhe beijando as faces coradas com paixão contida.

Wonka fechou os olhos violeta e suspirou. Para onde quer que Charlie o levasse iria repleto de alegria.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No sábado, dia marcado para sua saída da fábrica, Wonka se vestiu com cautela num sobretudo preto muito discreto para o seu gosto. Não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém lá fora e achava que poderia conseguir isso se vestindo com certa sobriedade. Porém com certeza a cartola, o cabelo de cor avermelhada exótica, a palidez anormal e principalmente seus óculos nada discretos fariam qualquer um saber quem ele era a primeira vista, mesmo que não o tivessem visto nunca antes.

Charlie riu um pouco da tentativa frustrada de seu amado em parecer "normal", uma vez que ele era naturalmente extravagante e chamava naturalmente a atenção.

Bella e Violet foram chamadas a ajudar, indo junto a Wonka naquele passeio ao Campus.Naquela primeira vez que Wonka saia na rua depois de mais de vinte anos sem colocar um pé para fora dos portões da fábrica em direção ao mundo seco das ruas "normais" quanto mais gente para dar apoio a ele melhor.

Todos entraram no carro de Charlie, que dirigiu com cuidado redobrado até o campus, enquanto Violet e Bella conversavam com Wonka, tentando mantê-lo calmo com a perspectiva de estar saindo de sua constante fortaleza. Para a surpresa delas Willy simplesmente adorou andar de carro pela cidade novamente. Fazia anos que não andava de carro e tinha se esquecido de como era divertido.

Quando desceram todos do carro em meio às arvores do campus Wonka estava bem humorado e não parecia assustado.

O Campus universitário, que era um espaço amplo, arborizado, bem cuidado e principalmente vazio e pacato nos finais de semana contribuía para que o primeiro passeio do chocolateiro fantástico fosse tranqüilo. Poucas pessoas andavam por lá nos sábados e a maioria dos que andavam eram velhinhos passeando com seus cachorros de companhia ou fazendo caminhada.

Preocupados em ajudar e acalmar Wonka durante aquele passeio, nem Violet, nem Bella, nem Charlie perceberam que á distância eram observados por um atento espião de Slugworth.George Bucket tinha se tornado um precioso informante de Mordred e com discrição estava conseguindo valiosas informações sobre a fábrica, seu dono e seu funcionamento que passava diretamente ao odiado irmão mais velho de Willy.

Wonka, apesar de definitivamente detestar todos os cachorros que via pelo caminho, estava bem animado em andar na rua.Há anos não se via num espaço amplo cheio de árvores frondosas de um verde exuberante e não cercado por paredes. De braços dados com Charlie e escoltado por Violet e Bella Wonka viu o prédio em que seu marido e irmã tinham aulas, entrou nele e viu cada uma das salas de aula com interesse.Seus três acompanhantes contavam histórias sobre acontecimentos da faculdade, sempre de forma descontraída.

Já estavam andando há algum tempo quando Charlie viu a distância três rostos conhecidos: Trish, Pablo e Yuki que estavam despreocupadamente tomando sorvete numa carrocinha que ficava na porta de entrada do Campus. Charlie não sabia como Willy reagiria a conhecer gente nova, mas decidiu arriscar.Deu um olhar significativo para Bella, que a essa altura também já tinha visto os amigos da faculdade de artes tomando sorvete mais á frente.

Bella retribuiu o olhar, como que indicando á Charlie que fosse em frente com seu plano.

--- Willy, você gostaria de conhecer os amigos de faculdade de quem eu, Bella e Violet tanto falamos? Eles estão aqui perto, mas só vamos levar você até lá se você quiser.- disse Charlie ao marido com cautela.

Willy hesitou por alguns momentos. Não gostava de contato humano, mas ao mesmo tempo estava curioso para conhecer com quem aqueles que considerava e amava conviviam fora das paredes de sua fábrica.

--- Ok...mas não quero encostar neles ...- disse Willy ainda receoso, vencido por sua desmedida curiosidade.

--- Tudo bem. Eles não vão encostar em você...ou eu bato neles!- disse Violet dando uma piscadela cúmplice a Wonka.

Wonka deu uma risadinha nervosa. Bella foi correndo até a carrocinha de sorvete, para falar com os amigos. Charlie ficou ao lado de Wonka, de mãos dadas com ele.

Logo Bella voltou, acompanhada por Yuki, Trish e Pablo. Wonka sentiu um pouco de medo em estar em frente a completos estranhos, mas respirou fundo e continuou ao lado de Charlie. Estava ali por causa dele, tentando vencer seus medos. Tinha que agüentar firme.

--- Poxa...nossa...errr ..oi, meu nome é Pablo. É uma honra conhecer o senhor, senhor Wonka. Sou um grande fã do seu trabalho!Ele é genial! – disse Pablo com a timidez típica de um fã que de repente fica ao lado do ídolo.

--- Hi! Eu sou a Trish. O Charlie deve ter falado de nós todos aqui pro senhor, sem dúvida. Poxa, também me amarro nos seus doces. Eles são muito bem bolados.- disse Trish simpática.

--- Obrigado. É...bom conhecer vocês estrelinhas. Charlie fala muito bem de vocês na fábrica e estava curioso pra saber como eram. Enfim, não sou muito de sair e...bem...não estou muito acostumado a gente nova...- disse Wonka rindo nervosamente e segurando com força a mão de Charlie.

--- Tudo bem. A gente sabe disso, pode ficar sossegado. Bella falou que você ainda tá se readaptando ao mundo fora da fábrica, que ficou mais de vinte anos sem sair de lá e talz. – disse Trish casualmente.

--- Você ainda não se apresentou...- disse Wonka apontando um dedo enluvado para Yuki.

--- Meu nome é Yuki. É uma honra conhecer o senhor, o mentor do Charlie. Vocês dois tem muito talento.- disse Yuki olhando não para Wonka, mas diretamente para Charlie.No olhar Yuki demonstrava admiração e interesse pelo outro jovem, além das faíscas de uma paixão adolescente.

Wonka não gostou nada do jeito com que Yuki olhava para Charlie. Seus olhos violetas ferinos dardejavam Yuki como punhais, e o chocolateiro não conseguia mais sorrir.

Pela primeira vez na vida Wonka sentia a febre dos ciúmes tomar seus sentidos.Não podia acreditar que aquele Yuki, que nada mais era do que um jovem insosso e comum queria lhe roubar o marido. Enquanto o grupo a sua volta conversava descontraído, Wonka se deixava perder em pensamentos não muito agradáveis.

Yuki tinha vantagens que Wonka não possuía e que podiam sim atrair Charlie: Yuki era jovem, sem fobias estranhas e traumas, impetuoso com o mundo e bonito.Pensar em outras mãos que não as suas sobre a pele pálida de Charlie fez Wonka estremecer de ira. Será que aquele jovenzinho loiro detestável Yuki não tinha visto a aliança dourada no dedo de Charlie? Charlie já era comprometido!Como aquele Yuki ousava se insinuar para alguém que já tinha dono, ou melhor, para alguém que já tinha marido e que em breve teria filhos.

Wonka não ouvia a conversa ao seu redor. Sentia-se tonto e tinha frio. Sua visão começou a ficar turva e em sua volta o mundo girava em loucas espirais.

--- Charlie...não estou me sentindo bem...avisou Wonka com um fio de voz trêmula.

---- Vamos embora então. Por favor, tente pelo menos andar até o carro, ok. Vamos voltar para casa. – disse Charlie com voz carinhosa, apoiando as costas de Wonka com um de seus braços.

Yuki e Pablo se ofereceram para ajudarem a levar Wonka até o carro de Charlie, mas tiveram a ajuda recusada.Charlie foi quem levou Wonka até o carro com ajuda de Bella.Violet ficou ainda um tempo se despedindo dos amigos, indo depois se juntar a Bella no carro.Durante o caminho de volta a fábrica Wonka nada disse. Quanto mais se afastava de Yuki e da ameaça que ele significava, melhor o chocolateiro se sentia.

Assim que chegaram a fábrica Wonka e Charlie tomaram o elevador de vidro rumo a seus aposentos privativos. Enquanto voavam pelas várias salas da fábrica Wonka continuava calado e taciturno. Charlie podia ver pela expressão do companheiro que algo o havia incomodado muito.

--- Charlie...você nunca me abandonaria, não é? –perguntou Wonka pensativo.

--- Claro que não abandonaria você Willy.Vamos construir uma família juntos, esqueceu.- disse Charlie intrigado, querendo saber onde Wonka queria chegar com aquela conversa.

--- Eu sei...mas...nem mesmo se fosse por alguém mais jovem? Sabe, se você começasse a gostar de outra pessoa...um amigo de faculdade, por exemplo...- continuou Wonka.

--- Eu nunca vou gostar de nenhuma outra pessoa além de você Mr Willy Wonka. Pode estar certo disso.Yuki não é e nunca será um rival a sua altura, por mais que ele tente flertar comigo, como fez hoje à tarde. Você é único e insubstituível, não precisa ficar inseguro. Pelamordedeus pare de pensar que vai me perder.Isso é pura insegurança e você tem que superar isso. Fui claro?- disse Charlie um tanto exasperado.

--- Oh, eu sei, eu sei. Sou um chato. Mas é que...me sinto tão feliz com você que as vezes nada disso parece real. Parece um sonho, uma boa fantasia, algo frágil que a vida vai despedaçar assim que a chance se apresente.Sou um tolo.Hoje tive a impressão de que algo mal nos seguia durante nosso passeio e... tive um arrepio ruim.- disse Wonka cansado.

Charlie abraçou Wonka com delicadeza, beijando-lhe a fronte.

--- Acalme-se. Nada de ruim vai acontecer a nenhum de nós. Eu prometo.- disse Charlie seguro de si.

Mal sabia o jovem que Slugworth naquele momento recebia de seu espião informações sobre todos os mínimos detalhes do passeio que Wonka dera fora da fábrica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias de calmaria se passaram dentro e fora da fábrica.A cada dia se aproximava o casamento de Helena e a partida dos Buckets. Como Joe havia pedido Charlie conseguira um meio de anular o efeito da beberagem oompa-loompa em seus avós. A distância entre os Buckets e Charlie aumentava a cada dia, ficando cada vez mais intransponível.

Com a perspectiva da saída dos Buckets da fábrica Wonka ficava mais satisfeito e aliviado. A presença daquelas pessoas que agora o viam como uma aberração o impedia de ficar plenamente confortável tanto com sua gravidez quanto com seu casamento.Eles irem embora de vez de seus domínios era uma benção.

George continuava paulatinamente a informar Slugworth dos acontecimentos da fábrica.Wonka e Charlie tornaram pequenos passeios no Campus e nas vizinhanças da fábrica uma rotina agradável.Wonka tentava ao máximo se acostumar com a cidade e estava começando a perder o medo.

Na faculdade os prenúncios de uma festa agitaram os jovens alunos. Foi organizada uma calourada no final de semana para integrar os novatos das faculdades de Artes e Educação física com os veteranos e muitos estavam animados para ir.

Charlie não queria participar da festa, dedicado que estava ao trabalho de doceiro, porém Violet e Bella insistiram muito para que ele animasse e fosse na festa.Charlie acabou cedendo as amigas e falando que ia se Wonka não fosse ficar chateado com isso.

Wonka a princípio ficara emburrado com a idéia de Charlie ir a uma festa adolescente onde provavelmente Yuki estaria presente.Charlie até convidou o marido para ser seu par na festa, porém ir a uma boate era demais para Wonka agüentar. Por mais que o chocolateiro estivesse se habituando com o lado de fora de sua fortaleza, ir a lugares barulhentos e lotados de gente estranha se esbarrando era uma coisa que ele jamais faria.

Bella com muita dificuldade convenceu Wonka a deixar o marido ir sozinho à festa, prometendo ao irmão mais velho que ficaria de olho em Charlie e que não deixaria nenhum Yuki dar uma de engraçadinho pra cima dele.

Charlie decidiu que gostava muito dos ciúmes que causava em Wonka, do zelo possessivo de seu chocolateiro.Aceitou ir a festa mais para provocar o marido do que por estar realmente com vontade de ir.Maliciosamente, se arrumou o melhor que pode para ir a tal festa.

Porém o que Charlie realmente queria era experimentar por uma noite a irresponsabilidade adolescente. Em breve seria pai, teria para sempre todas as responsabilidades de um homem feito e não poderia se dar mais o luxo de ser irresponsável.Já trabalhava há tempos e nunca tivera um lapso de inconseqüência. Claro, não planejava de forma alguma tomar qualquer atitude que pudesse ferir os sentimentos de Wonka, pois preferia se matar a decepcionar o amado.Queria apenas o básico: ir a uma festa, beber um pouco a mais do que deveria e dançar sem reservas entre muitas pessoas até o amanhecer.Nada que pudesse magoar seu amado e grávido marido.

Resoluto, na noite de sábado marcada para a calourada Charlie se arrumou com esmero e a pé cruzou a distância entre a fábrica e a boate onde seus amigos já o esperavam. Dando-se o luxo de chegar atrasado a festa, Charlie entrou na boate a passos largos indo até uma mesa onde os amigos já o esperavam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem, não dei detalhes da festa porque próximo chappie vai ser só dela! Muita coisa vai rolar ai, aguardem. É, Slug tá de volta na área e com um aliado que deus me livre guarde!

O que será que Slug vai tramar contra o grávido Wonka? Mistério...

Agradeço a paciência e o carinho de todos os leitores desse fic...sei que estou deixando muito a desejar nas atualizações , mas não é por mal. É falta total de tempo mesmo.

Arigato pelas reviews Anya, Eowin Symbelmine, Srta Nina, Isabella Lestrange, Ília-chan e Carola Weasley! Vocês são a razão pela qual continuo a escrever esse fic mesmo cansada e sem tempo! Arigato pela força, pelo apoio e pelo carinho que me dão!

Kisses and joy!

Yumi Sumeragi

Ps: Intolerância infelizmente está on hiatus por enquanto. Desculpem-me.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 – A Festa de Faculdade.

Yuki, Trish, Pablo, Violet e Bella entraram na pequena e charmosa boate e logo arrumaram uma mesa. O lugar estava lotado com os demais calouros dos cursos de artes e educação física da faculdade.Alguns mais empolgados já pediam bebidas alcoólicas e uns poucos arriscavam alguns passinhos na ainda vazia pista de dança.

--- Onde será que está o senhor Charlie que eu intimei a vir na calourada.Se ele furar com a gente eu estrangulo ele!- falou Violet casualmente.

--- Ele deve estar ocupado...afinal ele é um grande doceiro...tem de cuidar da fábrica dele.- disse Pablo com sua costumeira timidez.O menino usava roupas simples e se sentia deslocado naquela boate cheia de gente bonita.

--- Que nada...a essa hora da noite ele deve é estar fazendo ...AIII!Bella! – começou Violet a falar, sendo interrompida por um senhor chute na canela vindo de Bella.

--- Pessoal...dá um look em quem está ali...só não podem babar demais ok.- disse Trish sorrindo malévolamente.

Charlie estava de pé do outro lado da pista de dança. Usava uma blusa social vermelho sangue por baixo de um colete preto, calças negras de pano leve combinando com o colete, que tinham uma charmosa fenda lateral que deixava entrever o cano alto das botas vermelhas de salto fino e alto que o jovem usava.A face morbidamente pálida realçava o negror impossível de seus cabelos que estavam presos numa longa trança de onde alguns fios escapavam dando um ar selvagem à expressão do rapaz. Os lábios estavam tingidos de negro e o rapaz tinha os olhos suavemente delineados, coisa que tornou mais forte a profundidade de seu olhar vermelho sangue, naquele momento despido de lentes.

Yuki engoliu em seco.Toda a boate, homens e mulheres, olhavam cobiçosamente para Charlie quando ele cruzou a pista de dança com passos elegantes e decididos indo em direção a mesa onde seus amigos estavam.

--- Desculpem o atraso.- disse Charlie ao se sentar despreocupadamente ao lado de Yuki e Violet, cruzando as pernas com descaso charmoso.

--- Uau...você está um gato! Mais gótico impossível.Uma tentação.Se você não fosse comprometido...eu juro que te pegava de jeito.- disse Trish animada.

--- Obrigado Trish...- agradeceu Charlie balançando a cabeça, exasperado, os olhos felinos evitando as luzes fortes da pista de dança.

--- Você está fabuloso...sério...- disse Yuki com um sorriso. Nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão morbidamente bonito quanto Charlie, nem tão gentil e capaz.Estava encantando.

--- Estou de OLHO no senhor.Não vá fazer nada de errado, ouviu.- disse Bella para Charlie levantado a sobrancelha.

--- Ô Halloween, deixa de ser chata. O Char só quer se divertir! Vem, vamos dançar um pouco.- replicou Violet implicante, tirando a namorada pra dançar.

Bella ajudou Violet, uma vez que a menina mancava bastante.

--- Elas são um casal tão bonito. – disse Pablo com um sorriso.

--- São sim.- afirmou Charlie ao ver as amigas rindo muito e dançando desajeitadamente na pista de dança ainda vazia.

--- E sua namorada Charlie? Ela não pôde vir?– perguntou Yuki um pouco sem graça. Num dos dedos longos e marmóreos de Charlie ainda brilhava pálidamente a aliança dourada de compromisso que era a ladra das esperanças de Yuki.

--- Não. Eu a convidei, mas ela não gosta de sair.Eu também não gosto muito de sair para ser sincero. Só vim porque a Vio insistiu muito que seria ruim se eu faltasse à festa de começo de faculdade, que eu ia perder o entrosamento com minha turma, a chance de me socializar...essas coisas. Na verdade eu sou bem caseiro.- disse Charlie com simpatia.

--- Vestido desse jeito nem parece que você é caseiro. Se eu fosse sua namorada estaria verde de ciúmes em te ver sair sozinho vestido assim.- disse Yuki brincalhão.

Charlie riu.

--- No caso ela não me viu sair, apesar de saber que eu vinha na festa.Mas ela não corre perigo nenhum.Sou fiel.- disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- Claro que é. Você é muito mais responsável do que qualquer um de sua idade que eu tenha conhecido.É com certeza mais responsável do que eu. Ela é uma garota de sorte.- disse Yuki casualmente.

--- Não.O sortudo nesse caso sou eu, garanto.- falou Charlie dando um sorriso leve ao se lembrar de seu delicado marido.

--- Você está com uma expressão melancólica hoje Char...- comentou Trish, que era muito observadora.

--- Não é nada Trish. Vamos dançar e nos divertir, ok.- disse Charlie se levantando e pedindo um Martini a um dos garçons, parecendo fabuloso no alto de seus saltos finos sete e meio.

Aquela seria sua primeira e única noite como adolescente irresponsável. Em breve seria pai e parte de uma pequena família completa.Não podia dizer que não temia isso. Não sabia se era capaz de ser um bom pai para os gêmeos e isso o angustiava.Amava a pequena família que estava construindo e não queria decepcioná-la.

O fato de Josefina e George ainda estarem abertamente contra seu relacionamento com Wonka e contra aquela família disfuncional que eles em breve seriam com achegada das crianças o irritava. A neutralidade de sua mãe e do jovem marido dela nessa questão também o incomodava demais.Somente avô Joe estava do seu lado, curtindo os netos desde já.

A fragilidade do estado e dos humores de seu amado chocolateiro não contribuíam para tornar a situação mais fácil.Wonka estava entre a depressão profunda e a euforia desenfreada e não era para menos. Não era fácil nem usual para um homem estar grávido, ainda mais um homem que tinha pânico do conceito "família". Charlie não media esforços pra conforta-lo e fazê-lo se sentir melhor com a situação, mas via seus esforços serem sistematicamente jogados no lixo pela atitude tacanha de sua família, principalmente a de George.

Yuki se levantou para dançar com Charlie.Trish tirou um encabulado Pablo para dançar.

A festa começou a ficar animada, a musica technno com suas batidas enlouquecidas fazendo um grupo cada vez maior de jovens se levantar e dançar.Luzes piscavam no salão de dança, em frenesi.O álcool começava a fazer seus efeitos nas mentes dos adolescentes.

Yuki ficava cada vez mais maravilhado em ver Charlie dançar com desenvoltura e sensualidade. E Yuki não era o único. Poucos eram aqueles que não olhavam ao menos de relance o jovem de longa trança que dançava de forma tão desinibida.

Foram muitas as propostas amorosas que Charlie recebeu naquela noite, mas negou a todas com polidez. Não se interessava nem um pouco pela grande maioria dos jovens de sua idade...em geral os achava imaturos e tolos demais.Eles também nunca lhe apelaram os instintos. Desde o jeito como se vestiam até o jeito com que falavam, em geral sempre dos mesmos assuntos prosaicos, nada neles chamava atenção aos olhos de Charlie.

Até mesmo os poucos amigos de Charlie eram muito diferentes daquela massa juvenil. Eram os outsiders, os que não se encaixavam.

E claro...havia Wonka, seu marido, amado e obsessão.Os jovens a sua volta podiam até ser lindos, mas mesmo assim não teriam o cheiro, a voz, o sorriso ou pele sedosa de seu chocolateiro.Ele era insubstituível.A festa podia estar animada, mas Charlie a trocaria sem hesitar por uma noite de partidas de xadrez com seu amado, nas quais costumavam disputar prêmios nada castos e muito divertidos.

Yuki dançava perto de Charlie e quando uma musica lenta começou a tocar eles se puseram a dançar juntos. Charlie não via problemas em dançar com um amigo e deixou displicentemente que Yuki pusesse as mãos em sua cintura para dançarem. A música enchia o ambiente de acordes belos e lamentosos. O jovem reparou na letra da musica que tocava na boate e riu consigo mesmo. Nada poderia ser tão apropriado para descrever seu delicado relacionamento amoroso com seu antes tutor do que aquelas palavras cantadas em tom de súplica.

"_When I left you, I flew_

_( Quando eu o deixei, voei)  
Did you fly too?  
(Você voou também?)._

_And nakedness befell my way  
(E a nudez caiu em meu caminho)_

_Only seen in light of day"_

_(Vista somente à luz do dia)_

_  
_--- Charlie...o que diabos você está usando por debaixo da blusa?- falou Yuki intrigado ao sentir algo firme modelando a cintura perfeita de Charlie.

--- Espartilho.- disse Charlie dando de ombros.

--- O que! Você usa espartilhos?- falou Yuki pasmo e levemente corado.A visão de Charlie usando somente espartilhos se formou na mente do jovem, o fazendo tremer levemente de pura excitação.

"I only want what I can't have"

(Eu só desejo o que não posso ter)

I only need what I don't want  
(Eu só preciso do que não desejo)

I only want what I can't have  
(Eu só desejo o que não posso ter)

I only need what I don't want"  
(Eu só preciso do que não desejo)

--- Sempre. Adoro a sensação. Você devia experimentar. Quando são bem apertados eles restringem a respiração num abraço cruel, impiedoso, quase erótico.Sem contar que modelam a cintura e melhoram a postura...é impossível se sentar de qualquer jeito ou não andar ereto e respirar bem quando se está com eles.Mas a melhor parte com certeza e coloca-los. Você não consegue sozinho, precisa de alguém para puxar os fios com firmeza...e certa crueldade , eu diria.- falou Charlie para Yuki em voz baixa, em meio à música romântica que tocava.

--- Uau...quem te ajuda...a coloca-los? –perguntou Yuki com as mãos tremulas, sentindo a cintura apertada por espartilho do jovem com quem dançava.

--- Minha namorada, é claro.Toda manhã ela faz isso para mim...- respondeu Charlie casualmente.

--- Ahhh...e ela tem mãos firmes pra fazer isso? Quer dizer...ela é uma garota...não deve ter muita força pra isso...- comentou Yuki com tato.

Charlie riu deliciosamente, o sorriso malicioso brilhando com as luzes da boate.

"And creativity, it haunts my soul

(E a criatividade, assombra minha alma)  
_I asked not to be alone  
(_Eu pedi para não ficar sozinho).

_You don't have to ask me for my hand  
(_Você não precisa me pedir minha mão)

_I already know where I stand"  
_ (Eu já sei onde devo me colocar)

--- Ah...pode apostar que ela é uma expert nisso.Muitas vezes tenho que pedir para que ela não me deixe em má situação quando aperta demais e quase não me permite respirar.- disse Charlie com charme. Não comentou os detalhes das vezes em que tinha de implorar para que seu marido fosse misericordioso e o permitisse respirar ou do que muitas vezes tinha que fazer para receber finalmente esse favor.

Wonka tinha um lado perversamente sádico, que em muito agradava Charlie.Gostava de ser submetido e considerava a dor algo prazeroso.Não sabia se antes do Trilo do Diabo ter tido seus efeitos sobre sua visão de mundo e personalidade gostava de dor, ou se em circunstancias normais fosse amar tanto o lado sádico de seu marido.Sua obsessão por Wonka tinha se tornado patológica desde que vira o jovem adorável e ferido que ele fora, desde que o compreendera a fundo.Charlie sabia muito bem das sérias distorções que tinham se alojado em sua personalidade, mas gostava delas. Elas tinham o tornado mais livre, mais forte.

"And consequences in the future  
(E as consequências no futuro)

And feel it as now  
(E sentí-las como agora)

I now I can't feel the future  
(Sei que não posso sentir o futuro)

But I can be there for you now"

(Mas posso estar lá para você agora)

--- Ela faz essa maldade com você? –perguntou Yuki com ares protetores, indignado.

--- Sim. Mas não seja tão moralmente severo Yuki. Eu gosto.- disse Charlie com charme irresistível, soltando-se de Yuki languidamente para pedir outro Martini a um garçom.

Yuki ficou parado na pista de dança, pasmo e trêmulo, as veias cheias de adrenalina e a cabeça levemente zonza. Charlie era a perdição. Se pudesse ao menos ter uma noite que fosse com ele...Yuki jurava que morreria feliz.

Lindo, talentoso, charmoso e sensualmente psicopático Charlie era a imagem perfeita das mais loucas fantasias sexuais não só de Yuki, mas da maioria dos jovens normais que viviam vidas padronizadas. Era uma espécie de força da natureza.

"_I only want what I can't have  
( Eu só desejo o que não posso ter)_

_I only need what I don't want_

(Eu só preciso do que eu não desejo)

_I only want what I can't have_

(Eu só desejo o que não posso ter)

_I only need what I don't want"_

_(Eu só preciso do que eu não desejo)_Charlie sabia o olhavam dessa maneira, por isso se refugiava e se apegava cada vez mais as íris violeta que o viam docemente como amigo e amado querido, que ansiavam protege-lo com seu carinho e compreensão.Ao ser abordado pela enésima vez durante a noite por um adolescente interessado apenas em leva-lo pra cama Charlie sentiu uma onda arrasadora de saudade de seu Willy.Queria ir para casa. Estava farto daquela superficialidade. Queria ver Wonka, sua adorável e assustada boneca de porcelana.Queria ouvir a voz dele lhe dizendo algo gentil.

Aproximou-se de Violet e Bella que dançavam animadamente e avisou-as de que ia para casa. Bella sorriu ao ver o jovem sair mais cedo da festa, feliz de ver que ele não fizera nada que pudesse magoar seu grávido irmão.Violet não tentou convence-lo a ficar mais um pouco, uma vez que sabia que Charlie era avesso a aquele tipo de lugar.

Trish e Pablo dançavam animados, e Charlie decidiu não interrompe-los. Era óbvio que Pablo estava interessado em Trish e a última coisa que Charlie queria era estragar uma aproximação entre os dois.

Yuki viu Charlie e foi em direção ao rapaz.

--- O que houve? Vamos dançar mais?- perguntou Yuki simpático.

--- Nada. Eu vou para casa agora.- disse Charlie com um sorriso melancólico.

--- Por que? A festa está tão boa...- disse Yuki casualmente, tentando convencer Charlie a ficar.

--- Bem, tenho que estar cedo em casa. Tenho trabalho amanhã...a fábrica não para nunca.Nem nos finais de semana.- disse Charlie consciente de que dizia uma verdade.

--- Nesse caso eu acompanho você. É perigoso sair por aí sozinho a essa hora da madrugada.- ofereceu galantemente Yuki.

--- Obrigado pela gentileza. Como sempre você é um perfeito gentleman.- disse Charlie de forma brincalhona.

--- Que isso. Só não quero que meu amigo se meta em confusão. Vamos? – disse Yuki pagando sua conta e feliz pela oportunidade de ficar a sós com Charlie.

--- Claro. – disse Charlie pagando sua conta e saindo ao lado de Yuki da festa apinhada de estudantes.

Logo se viram no ar fresco da madrugada, em meio às ruas silenciosas da cidade.Charlie olhou para o céu escuro, cingido de estrelas e respirou com gosto a leve brisa a andar ao lado de Yuki, o som de seus saltos altos no asfalto cortando o silencio da noite como uma faca.

--- Você está pensativo, calado. Me diz logo qual é o problema Charlie.Alguém te chateou lá na festa?- perguntou Yuki ao notar que o rapaz ao seu lado estava muito introspectivo.

--- Não é nada Yuki. Eu sou naturalmente calado...Na verdade essa festa me fez bem. Ela me fez ver que mesmo que eu pudesse ter uma vida "jovem irresponsável", eu não ia querer viver assim.- disse Charlie com ar distante.

--- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Yuki um pouco confuso.

--- Que essa foi minha primeira e última noite como adolescente irresponsável Yuki. E que graças a ela sei que não estou perdendo nada em assumir uma postura realmente adulta.- resumiu Charlie com simplicidade.

--- Hey! Não seja tão radical. É bom sair e se divertir. Você vai ter outras chances de fazer isso.Afinal, é pra isso que serve a juventude, pra aproveitar.Acho que você se sobrecarrega demais com trabalho, faculdade.Devia ter mais tempo para si mesmo.- disse Yuki casualmente.

--- No seu caso tudo bem, eu concordo que a juventude é diversão Yuki. Mas meu caso é muito diferente.Daqui a alguns meses eu vou ser pai de gêmeos.Preciso ser forte pela família que construí. Eles vão precisar muito de mim e não acho que seja apropriado agir como um jovem imaturo nessa situação.- disse Charlie casualmente.

--- Meu Deus! Sua namorada está grávida! Que fria... Como você foi fazer uma burrice dessas Charlie? E agora?Sua família está te obrigando a assumir, a casar com ela?- perguntou Yuki petrificado com a notícia.

Charlie riu baixinho, de forma soturna.

--- Não, ninguém está me obrigando a assumir nada. Aliás, boa parte da minha família prefere tacitamente que eu deixe minha namorada. Eles nunca foram a favor de nosso relacionamento.- disse Charlie de forma leve, olhando para o céu estrelado com seus olhos cor de sangue.

--- Eles devem ter um bom motivo para isso. Nada contra sua namorada, mas sabe como é...família quase sempre está com a razão. Eles sempre querem nos proteger.- disse Yuki de forma evasiva.

--- Mesmo? Proteger de que? Do que eles consideram inapropriado? Acredite quando digo que muitas vezes a única coisa que eles pretendem proteger são a si mesmos e suas convicções.- disse Charlie de forma impassível.

--- Nossa! Às vezes você me dá medo sabia... Eu só estou dizendo que você devia pensar antes de assumir essa coisa toda de paternidade, ver se está preparado pra isso. Ser pai é coisa muito séria.- disse Yuki na defensiva.

--- Yuki, o que eu posso fazer se "não estiver preparado pra isso" como você diz? Deixar minha namorada grávida se virar sozinha...abandona-la com a crianças e fingir que não fiz nada?Ou propor que ela faça um aborto, já que não sou eu quem vai submeter meu corpo a essa invasão e ficar arrasado psicologicamente com isso? – perguntou Charlie com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

--- Poxa Charlie...não era isso que eu tinha em mente. Realmente pensei que vocês poderiam pegar e ceder as...- começou Yuki a falar calmamente.

--- Não! Não complete a frase Yuki! Você não teria noção do que diz.- disse Charlie como se desse um aviso a Yuki.Sabia o que o rapaz ao seu lado iria propor e que essa proposta estava fora de cogitação.Jamais seria capaz de suscitar perante Wonka a possibilidade de que dessem seus filhos para adoção.Afinal apesar de assustadíssimo com a idéia de ser pai Wonka já amava profundamente os filhos, passando boa parte do dia falando "com eles" de forma carinhosa.Charlie gostava muito de ver Wonka falando sozinho, declamando poesias aos filhos não nascidos.

--- Você não pode estragar sua vida por causa de um acidente Charlie!Tem de estudar, que cuidar de sua fábrica, de ser jovem enquanto pode. Ter filhos agora é furada. Você é muito novo ainda.- disse Yuki se segurando para não falar que a tal namorada de Charlie devia ter engravidado de propósito para dar um golpe do baú no jovem zilhonário.

--- Não vou estragar minha vida Yuki, pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. Mas vou assumir minha responsabilidade. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ferir quem amo por motivo algum.E se quer saber, eu já amo muito meus filhos.- disse Charlie gélidamente irritado com Yuki. Tentou se acalmar...afinal o que Yuki poderia saber sobre seu delicado e disfuncional relacionamento amoroso? Yuki não sabia das complicações envolvidas e nem nunca saberia se isso dependesse de Charlie.

Charlie ficou imaginando como Yuki reagiria se soubesse que sua "namorada" era Willy Wonka que, por acaso, era homem e estava grávido. Ou melhor, em como seria contar a historia amorosa dos dois a Yuki, com ênfase nas partes em que aparecem bruxas, esfinges, sereias, venenos, conversas com mortos, irmãs transformadas em gatos, reinos indianos que não estão no mapa com reis chocolatras malucos e cacaus milagrosos.Riu consigo mesmo, se sentindo mais calmo ao imaginar o quão hilário seria explicar isso.

--- Desculpa Charlie...é só que...queria poder te ajudar.- disse Yuki com tato.

--- Tudo bem. Obrigado Yuki. – disse Charlie feliz por ver que se aproximavam dos portões da fábrica de chocolates.

--- Eu gosto muito de você Charlie. – disse Yuki um pouco corado ao chegarem aos portões de ferro que agora ostentavam um W e um B igualmente belos e estilizados.

--- Você é um bom amigo Yuki.- disse Charlie dando ênfase a palavra "amigo".

--- Boa noite...Charlie...- disse Yuki desapontado.

--- Boa noite Yuki. Nos vemos segunda feira na aula.- disse Charlie de forma amigável e jovial.

---É...- falou Yuki melancólico.

Charlie deu as costas ao amigo e entrou pelos portões altivos da fábrica.Sentiu sua mão ser repentinamente segurada com firmeza pela de Yuki e voltou-se para o amigo.

--- Espero que um dia eu possa ser mais do que um amigo para você.- disse Yuki olhando firmemente nos olhos rubros de Charlie.

Charlie desvencilhou seu braço da mão de Yuki com delicadeza, sem nada dizer. Yuki deu alguns passos para frente, na tentativa de ir para perto de Charlie, mas os portões da fábrica se fecharam, se colocando entre os dois jovens. Charlie deu um sorriso cansado e triste para Yuki como se dissesse a ele que nunca seriam mais que amigos.

Yuki se viu sem saber o que dizer, barrado pelos portões imponentes. Charlie lhe deu as costas e andou altivo rumo as portas internas da fábrica, sua trança meio desfeita balançando com o vento da noite e seus saltos cortando com som afiado a madrugada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie entrou na fábrica se sentindo bastante aliviado.Tinha deixado a festa adolescente e a paixão de seu colega Yuki para traz e estava finalmente em casa.Entrou na ante sala da fábrica e tirou seu colete preto, deixando-o cair no chão, como era etiqueta habitual do lugar.As luzes da fábrica já estavam todas apagadas e provavelmente os Oompas, os outros povos e o resto da família Bucket estavam dormindo. Desfez a trança que prendia seus cabelos, que eram mais negros que a escuridão que reinava na fábrica adormecida.

Seus passos pareciam ecoar muito mais no chão de mármore da fábrica do que na rua. Andou um pouco pela ante-sala, procurando um lugar onde sentar para poder tirar as botas.

Com certa surpresa viu que uma das cadeiras confortáveis que ficavam enfileiradas no canto esquerdo do lugar estava ocupada. Wonka estava sentado nela, dormindo.

Provavelmente se pusera a esperar a volta do jovem e não resistira ao sono.

Charlie sorriu ao ver seu querido de longa camisola branca, dormindo na cadeira desconfortável, movido a isso por um misto conhecido de preocupação e ciúmes.

Talvez tivesse ido a festa de sua faculdade apenas pelo prazer de ver Wonka enciumado, já que nos últimos dias o chocolateiro andava o tratando com certa distância, isso graças aos comentários nada gentis de sua conservadora família sobre a gravidez.

Sentou-se ao lado de Wonka, fazendo carinho de leve nos cabelos avermelhados, tentando acorda-lo de forma gentil.

--- Oh...você chegou. Demorou horrores!- disse Wonka um pouco sonado e contrariado pela demora de Charlie na festa.

--- Na verdade eu deixei a festa mais cedo do que o esperado. Festas adolescentes hoje em dia costumam durar até o dia amanhecer.- disse Charlie de forma didática.

--- Que absurdo.Francamente acho que festa até as onze horas já está de bom tamanho.- disse Wonka dando de ombros.

--- Onze horas é quando começa a festa Willy. - replicou Charlie segurando para não rir do ciúme infantil de seu marido.

--- Oh...que esquisito... Se bem que nunca fui a festas quando era adolescente.Mas aposto que ela não foi tão divertida assim, pra você ter voltado mais cedo. As festas dos Oompas aqui na fábrica são, sem duvidas, muito melhores.- disse Wonka com polidez britânica e certo desprezo pelas festas fora da fábrica.

Charlie riu baixinho.

--- Sim, as festas Oompa são muito melhores.Mesmo porque elas têm a sua presença. Você não deveria ter ficado aqui e dormido num lugar tão desconfortável.Vai acabar ficando com dor nas costas.- disse Charlie um tanto brincalhão e um tanto cortês.

Wonka gostou do comentário, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos de orgulho.

--- E Bella e Violet, onde elas estão? – perguntou Wonka preocupado com a irmãzinha e com a namorada espevitada da irmãzinha.

--- Elas continuaram na festa. Estavam se divertindo muito dançando quando eu sai.- disse Charlie casualmente.

---Oh...- disse Wonka finalmente reparando nos trajes de Charlie, onde os cabelos soltos caiam de forma delicada sobre a blusa vermelho sangue e as calças com fendas revelavam o cano alto das botas elegantes e reluzentes.

Charlie sentiu o olhar ao mesmo tempo maravilhado e inquiridor sobre si.Permitiu-se se sentir envaidecido com aquela atenção.Sorriu.

--- Você está lindo Charlie...Por que saiu assim tão bem vestido?-murmurou Wonka um pouco hesitante. Charlie era jovem e belo e Wonka temia que ele viesse a se interessar por jovens da idade dele, que tinham contato com o mundo de fora da fábrica e compartilhavam de interesses em comum de jovens. Por mais que fosse dedicado a quem amava Wonka era um irremediável quarentão anti-social e recluso até o último fio de cabelo vermelho.

--- Obrigado.É que normalmente quando saem pessoas de minha idade se arrumam o melhor que podem.- disse Charlie se levantando e ficando de frente para Wonka, os lábios negros com uma curva maliciosa e altiva.

--- Não sei para que...Você já é casado, não precisa chamar a atenção de mais ninguém.- disse Wonka com um ciúme quase infantil.

--- Nesse ponto você tem razão. E alem do mais não me interesso por chamar a atenção de mais ninguém, alem, claro, de você.Sua atenção me interessa profundamente.- disse Charlie ficando a centímetros de Wonka, colocando maliciosamente sua perna entre as dele.

--- Oh...então deveria ter ficado em casa em vez de ter ido na festa.Uma coisa é certa: você nunca vai me encontrar numa boate lá fora.- disse Wonka olhando Charlie nos olhos, tendo um sorriso sarcástico e desafiador nos lábios cor de rubi.

--- Eu sei disso, mas não queria me privar ao prazer de vê-lo enciumado, uma vez que andou me evitando durante o dia por causa da inconveniência da minha família.- disse Charlie se aproximando mais.

--- Mesmo? Você tem razão em chamar sua família de inconveniente.Mas não estou enciumado como pensa.- disse Wonka contrariado.

--- Não? Então por que estamos tendo essa esgrima verbal agora?Você é péssimo em esconder o que sente de mim.Mas se serve de consolo seu ciúme é adorável.- provocou Charlie divertidamente.

--- Hunf...você é muito exibido.- replicou Wonka curvando com desdém a sobrancelha.

--- Um pouco... aprendi isso com meu amável e nada modesto tutor. –replicou Charlie com polidez britânica.

Wonka deu uma risadinha de _mea culpa_.

--- Você está com um cheiro diferente...docinho...- comentou Wonka se inclinando e abraçando o jovem pela cintura delicadamente com os braços pálidos.

--- É o cheiro da bebida que tomei na festa... Martini. É uma bebida adocicada muito boa. Vou trazer para nós um dia desses, depois que nossos filhos tiverem nascido...que tal?- perguntou Charlie feliz por sentir Wonka lhe enlaçando com firmeza.

Wonka escondeu o rosto contra Charlie, sentindo a frieza da camisa vermelha de seda contra seu rosto e embaixo dela a firmeza do espartilho bem amarrado que modelava com perfeição a cintura do amado.

Charlie gostou de sentir as mãos pálidas de unhas cintilantes do tutor se pressionarem contra seu já apertado espartilho.Firmou a perna entre as pernas de Wonka, o acariciando com um vai e vem leve e sensual.

Wonka deu um gemido contido, mordendo os lábios logo em seguida. Sentia o cano da bota de Charlie acariciar sua intimidade com calma meticulosa. Fechou os olhos com força, estreitando o ex-aprendiz em seu abraço.

Charlie olhava para baixo com uma mistura de luxúria e orgulho ao sentir a respiração entrecortada e ofegante de Wonka contra si, que denunciavam o prazer em que envolvia os sentidos dele.Era incrível como tinham um traço de personalidade em comum: ambos, Charlie e Wonka eram exacerbadamente sensualistas, com queda por muitos fetiches.Enquanto Wonka parecia se deliciar com o contato firme do cano alto da bota de Charlie contra sua intimidade Charlie tinha um prazer voyeurístico cruel em ver como era capaz de torturar seu amado, fazendo-o arfar de desejo.

Charlie sentiu Wonka morder de leve sua blusa, na tentativa de calar-se...afinal o eco de um grito de prazer nos corredores da fábrica a aquela hora da madrugada acordaria muita gente, o que seria um grande inconveniente.Tornou sua carícia mais impiedosa e firme...queria fazer o orgulhoso chocolateiro fantástico tremer e murmurar seu nome.Queria faze-lo implorar.

Não demorou muito para que Charlie conseguisse o que queria.Quanto mais metódica e cruel se tornava a caricia, mais sentia o corpo do chocolateiro tremer contra o delicada polidez pegou o rosto de Wonka numa das mãos e o forçou a a outra acariciou com uma frieza paternal os cabelos avermelhados do amado.

---Abra os olhos...quero que olhe para mim querido...- disse Charlie com uma cruel polidez.

Wonka se esforçou e abriu hesitante os olhos violeta. Viu Charlie dar um sorriso satisfeito, porem despido de alegria.Os olhos vermelhos irradiavam um misto sedutor de crueldade e carinho. Charlie ficou satisfeito com o que viu nas íris violeta: desejo, amor, fragilidade e um medo delicado que muito o envaidecia.

---Peça, minha adorável boneca de porcelana... - disse Charlie numa voz suavemente mordaz.

--- Charlie...- murmurou Wonka ofegante.

--- Peça e permita que eu me encarregue de cuidar de você hoje.- disse Charlie com delicadeza.

--- Por favor...- murmurou Wonka embevecido.

--- Como desejar.- disse Charlie intensificando as carícias.

Wonka deu um gemido gutural quando atingiu o ápice de seu prazer, ali, sob o domínio de Charlie.Por alguns momentos o chocolateiro ficou ofegante, usando todas suas forças para conseguir somente respirar.

--- Desculpe-me...parece que além de minha camisola arruinei sua linda bota...- disse Wonka assim que viu em condições de falar, mas ainda um pouco trêmulo.

--- Se eu soubesse que gostava tanto de botas como essa teria providenciado mais pares.Não me importo...ela foi arruinada por uma boa razão.- disse Charlie com charme.

--- O problema agora é que minhas pernas estão dormentes...não vou conseguir andar...- disse Wonka exasperado.

--- Não se preocupe. Eu te levo para o quarto. Preciso de sua ajuda para tirar meu espartilho.- disse Charlie de maneira cortês e promissora, pegando Wonka no colo.

--- Obrigado, raio de sol...será um prazer desamarrar seu espartilho...- disse Wonka num murmúrio maravilhado enquanto iam pelos corredores escuros rumo ao quarto que dividiam, tendo como companhia apenas o som dos saltos altos de Charlie batendo contra o mármore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem, ai está a festa de faculdade de Charlie...daqui pra frente veremos no que isso vai dar.

Yuki tomou um grande fora e Charlie agora está decidido a ser um ótimo pai...mas será que Slug vai deixar.E o que mais George está aprontando.Cenas dos próximos chappies, aguardem.

Bem primeiro queria agradecer as reviews carinhosas, de todos que acompanham esse fic e também agradecer a paciência que estão tendo com essas minhas postagens irregulares.Não gosto de fazer nada assim, desregulado, mas realmente não tive escolha.

Arigato Eowyn Symbelmine, Ilía-chan, Isabella Lestrange, Carola Weasley, Srta Nina, Sini, Blekath, Nagami, Bela Youkai, Yurie, Tifa Lockhart, FMKuhn, pelo carinho e apoio. Sou fã de vocês!

Kisses and joy!

Yumi Sumeragi

Ps: a linda música usada como tema nesse capítulo é Craving, do grupo TATU. Vale a pena conferir.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26- A Ameaça Insustentável e a Purgação do Mal.

Com absoluta calma muitos dias se passaram, se transformando lentamente em meses.A gravidez de Willy avançava saudável e o chocolateiro, alegre com a perspectiva de ser pai, vinha lentamente fazendo as pazes com o mundo. Embora nunca fosse se tornar um amante da cidade ou um andarilho Wonka começara, por recomendação de seu médico Oompa que lhe dissera maravilhas sobre os benefícios que o exercício regulado e do ar fresco faziam aos bebês, a caminhar todas as manhãs nos arredores da fábrica tomando o cuidado de avisar á Doris para ficar atenta a sua segurança. Sempre que saía carregava no bolso um pequenino controle remoto roxo com um único botão vermelho no centro, cuja função era deixar a segurança da fábrica de sobreaviso quanto a ele.

Charlie tinha com habilidade assumido a chefia da fábrica já que a gravidez do marido estava em estado avançado.

Redondo e feliz Wonka se esqueceu completamente de prestar atenção nos Buckets, que ainda viviam provisoriamente sobre seu teto. Estava ocupado demais em decorar o surreal quarto de seus herdeiros, em encomendar roupinhas para eles e em lhes cantar cantigas para perceber a perfídia de George, que sempre informava a Slugworth sobre cada passo que o chocolateiro dava.

A data do casamento de Helena, portanto da saída dos Buckets da fábrica, estava muito próxima. A família de Charlie já tinha até mesmo anulado o efeito da beberagem Oompa-Loompa em seus corpos e começado a fazer as malas para se mudar. Charlie não se sentia nem um pouco triste com a partida dos parentes, uma vez que agora considerava sua verdadeira família como sendo constituída por seu esposo, seus filhos a irmã de seu esposo, Violet e os demais moradores dos recantos da fábrica.

Porém Slugworth tinha tramado planos funestos. Bem informado sobre a rotina do chocolateiro fantástico, sabendo da caminhada que seu irmão agora fazia todas as manhãs ao redor da fábrica, planejou surpreendê-lo nesse momento vulnerável.Em seu sétimo mês de gravidez dos gêmeos, vivendo o paraíso de um casamento feliz e de uma família diferente, porém unida Wonka havia se permitido esquecer do perigo que o irmão representava. Nada parecia capaz de macular a alegria que sentia, a perfeição que agora lhe parecia seu futuro.

Charlie um marido dedicado e carinhoso, muito paciente com suas inseguranças e com suas variações de humor causadas pela gravidez. Os Buckets em menos de um mês iriam embora de sua vida para sempre. Sua irmãzinha estava tão feliz quanto ele e há pouco tempo ela e Violet tinham ficado noivas. Charlie, Bella e Violet estavam indo bem em seus respectivos cursos na Universidade e sempre lhe contavam casos sobre o pequeno grupo de amigos que tinham.Charlie havia se distanciado de Yuki e Trish estava namorando Pablo, de acordo com o que haviam lhe contado.A menina Violet se mostrara digna de sua confiança e a produção de chocolates ia de vento em popa. Os nenês, que segundo o ultra-som eram dois menininhos, estavam saudáveis em seu ventre e ele ficava encantado toda vez que os sentia mexer e chutar sua barriga.O mundo parecia uma enorme barra de delícia espiralada e ele queria que ela continuasse assim.

Numa manhã clara e tranqüila Wonka saiu para seu passeio matinal. Beijou o marido, se vestiu para o passeio com roupas coloridas, porém largas, colocou a cartola e saiu pelos portões da fábrica, assoviando uma musica animada e lendo distraído uma lista que tinha feito com Charlie na noite anterior com possíveis nomes que poderiam dar aos filhos. Já tinha dado meia volta ao redor da fábrica quando começou a se sentir estranhamente desconfortável. Apertou instintivamente o botão vermelho do controle remoto e começou a andar mais depressa em direção a entrada da fábrica.Sabia que seu desconforto podia ser apenas um ataque de pânico momentâneo e sem importância, afinal tivera muitos deles quando estava se acostumando com o mundo exterior, mas preferiu não arriscar.

Não pela primeira vez sua prudência foi sua salvação. Poucos metros antes de chegar aos portões da fábrica um estranho carro negro fechou seu caminho, subindo no passeio com brusquidão, o fazendo cair para trás de susto. Cinco homens altos, encapuzados e muito fortes saíram do carro e o seguraram com violência, na intenção de raptá-lo. Sentado no banco do motorista estava Groiss, o capacho de Slugworth. Slugworth em pessoa estava no banco do carona, sorrindo levemente para o irmão, como se houvesse vencido uma batalha gloriosa.

--- Enfim, maninho...você é novamente meu. Venha. Entre no carro e vamos para casa. Lá você vai voltar a ser um bom menino, assim que eu tirar essas coisas horrendas da sua barriga e fazer uma suave lobotomia em você.

Wonka perdeu a cor nos lábios, devido ao desespero. Tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu. Os homens que o seguravam eram muito fortes.Gritou por Charlie a plenos pulmões, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ganhar um belo chute na barriga, que o fez calar e entrar em pânico.

"Façam tudo comigo, mas não machuquem meus filhos" pensava Wonka enquanto lágrimas de frustração e ódio lhe desciam pela face pálida.

Porém dentro da fábrica Doris tinha recebido o sobreaviso de Wonka e informado Charlie a respeito. Por meio de um sistema secreto de câmeras que vigiava todos os arredores da fábrica os Oompas puderam ver o que estava acontecendo com seu benfeitor.

Charlie ao ver o que estava acontecendo com seu bem amado sentiu seu coração se agitar de puro ódio contra Mordred. Temerário o jovem não hesitou em pedir ajuda a esfinge que vivia nos aposentos privativos dele e de Wonka para resolver aquela situação.

Pela primeira vez um dos seres lendários que viviam sobre a proteção de Wonka saiu dos portões da fábrica e pisou com as quatro patas no mundo árido do lado de fora.Sem hesitar e sem piedade a esfinge investiu contra os seqüestradores de seu benfeitor. Imortal, o animal não foi ferido pelos tiros de revolver que Mordred tentou lhe dar. Invisível para aqueles que não tinham poderes mágicos o animal lendário causou medo apenas nos seqüestradores, que um a um foram feridos e comidos por algo que não podiam ver.

Enquanto a esfinge lutava contra os seqüestradores Charlie pegou nos braços Wonka e o levou de volta para a segurança de dentro da fábrica. Frustrado Slugworth fugiu em seu carro preto sem deixar rastros.

Wonka teve um colapso nervoso assim que entrou de novo na fábrica. Não conseguia parar de chorar e estava tremendo. Por pouco, muito pouco, não virara um prisioneiro de seu odiado irmão.

Charlie levou Wonka para o quarto e o deitou na cama. Chamou em seguida os médicos Oompa para examina-lo e checarem se estava tudo bem com a saúde do marido e dos bebês. Aliviados os médicos puderam informar a Charlie que apesar do chute que Willy tinha recebido no estômago tanto ele quanto os pequenos estavam perfeitamente saudáveis.

Charlie se sentou ao lado do marido, preocupado. Estremecia só de imaginar o que teria acontecido com seu bem amado se o rapto tivesse sido bem sucedido.Tomou a mão dele na sua com carinho.

--- Oh, Charlie. Nunca teremos paz... Sempre haverá esse inferno na nossa vida. Não quero mais sair da fábrica, nunca mais.Não quero que meus filhos saiam daqui também. Um dia eles podem estar voltando da escola e...e esse monstro pode estar no caminho deles e fazer maldades com eles para tentar me atingir. Nosso lugar é aqui dentro, só aqui dentro.- disse Wonka transtornado, apertando com força desesperada a mão do jovem marido.

--- Shhhh meu bem amado.Calma. Não tema. Vou resolver esse problema de uma vez por todas, prometo. Não vou permitir que esse crápula faça mal a você ou aos nossos meninos. Nem que tenha de tomar decisões dramáticas para garantir isso.- disse Charlie com a voz suave. O jovem sabia que enquanto Slugworth estivesse vivo não haveria sossego para suas vidas, nem segurança duradoura que pudesse oferecer a aqueles com quem se importava. Estava na hora de comprar a paz para seu bem amado, mesmo que fosse sujando suas mãos de sangue.

Wonka entendeu o que significavam as palavras de Charlie, mas nada disse. Sabia tanto quanto o rapaz que apenas a morte pararia Mordred. Cansado manteve a mão de seu amado aprendiz presa entre a sua ate adormecer.

Assim que Wonka dormiu Charlie foi conversar com Doris. Queria saber se ela podia descobrir como Slugworth tivera acesso aos detalhes da rotina do seu marido. Ia começar a expurgar de sua vida todos aqueles que pudessem causar algum mal ao seu amado marido.

OOO

Ao cair da noite, sentados um de frente para o outro no escritório de Wonka, Charlie e Doris se puseram a pensar a respeito do ataque sofrido pelo chocolateiro fantástico.Doris tinha passado a tarde toda com uma numerosa equipe de Oompas investigando o acontecido e agora tinha uma pasta repleta de folhas de papel nos braços contendo os resultados detalhados dessa pesquisa.

--- Vou ser franca com você Charlie: segundo o que avaliamos e investigamos hoje a tarde descobrimos eu e minha equipe que temos um traidor dentro desta fábrica. Isso explica bem o planejamento de um ataque como aquele contra o senhor Wonka. Tenho aqui uma pasta com os relatórios completos de nossa investigação sobre o traidor, porém antes de dar essa pasta á você preciso saber o que vai fazer quando descobrir quem ele é. – disse Doris ao jovem.

--- Vou fazer com que ele pague pelo que fez.

--- Imagino que sim. Como?

--- Doris, eu irei fazer com que ele seja jogado como comida as sereias tão logo seja provada sua culpa nesse caso.Não me contento com menos.Não admito que alguém traia meu marido aqui dentro e saia impune.

--- Nem eu. Acho sua punição razoável, considerando a gravidade do crime e tenho aqui em minhas mãos as provas que comprovam a culpa total dessa pessoa.Mas...essa punição que você diz que vai aplicar valeria para qualquer um Charlie?- disse Doris.

--- Sim. Qualquer um. Mesmo se essa pessoa for um Bucket, como imagino que seja. Afinal, se não fosse alguém da minha família você não seria tão cautelosa e me contaria diretamente o nome do culpado sem mais delongas.- disse Charlie com um sorriso sarcástico brincando nos lábios.

--- Sim, é um Bucket.

--- Qual deles Doris? Diga-me qual deles não verá a luz de outro dia?

--- Seu avô George.

--- Previsível. Esperarei que minha família durma e providenciarei para que a sentença que dei seja executada.- disse Charlie com a mais absoluta frieza.

--- Você tem certeza disso Charlie? E o que você dirá a sua família a respeito disso?

--- Tenho certeza absoluta Doris. Quanto ao resto da minha família...bem, peço para que você fale com eles que George infelizmente morreu num acidente ao fuçar no que não devia aqui dentro. Eles vão acreditar. São simplórios e isso é bem o tipo de coisa que George faria.

--- Farei o que me pede Charlie. Não gosto de assassinatos, mas tenho de admitir que traidores não podem ser perdoados. Willy já sofreu demais e merece ter uma vida tranqüila, mesmo que o preço disso seja algumas ações não muito bonitas.- disse Doris séria.

--- Também não me apraz matar Doris. Porém estou cansado demais de ver meu amado infeliz por causa de certas pessoas que merecem ser punidas. Hoje cuidarei de George. Em breve será a vez de Slugworth.

Ao ouvir que Charlie pretendia acabar com Slug Doris não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Há anos sonhava com o dia em que aquele homem desapareceria para sempre da vida de seu chefe e agora estava satisfeita por ver que isso ocorreria num futuro próximo.

Mal Doris saiu do escritório Charlie convocou Átropo e sua legião de sombras.Etéreas elas cercaram o rapaz.

--- Preciso que façam um favor para mim. –pediu Charlie com a voz suave para Átropo.

--- Eu sei o que precisa ser feito jovem amigo. Eu o ouvi falar. Levarei essa noite seu avô George como um presente de carne e sangue até as sereias.- disse Átropo com sua voz aveludada e soturna.

Quando a aurora de um novo dia raiou George não era mais do que uma pilha de ossos brancos cuja má sorte os outros Buckets choravam consternados.

OOO

Com a morte de George o casamento de Helena foi adiado. Tristes os Buckets velaram os ossos do velho senhor, acreditando piamente que ele havia morrido apenas por se meter aonde não devia. Charlie embora tivesse pagado o enterro do avô não chorou uma lágrima por ele. Tinha contado a Wonka sobre George ter sido um traidor dentro da fábrica e sobre o que mandara as sombras fazerem. Contrito, pediu humildemente ao marido que perdoasse suas mãos manchadas de sangue e que o conservasse ao seu lado.

Wonka apenas abraçou Charlie, dizendo que nunca o deixaria, que entendia que ele fizera aquilo pelos filhos, pela família que iriam construir juntos.Doris contou a Violet e Bella a verdade sobre George ser um espião de Slug e por isso as meninas se recusaram a ir ao enterro dele. Ambas achavam que o traidor havia merecido o fim amargo que tinha encontrado.

Slug recebeu a notícia da morte misteriosa de George com certo temor.Sentia que algo ruim o espreitava, apesar de saber que o irmão nunca iria tentar feri-lo diretamente.

Mais dias se passaram calmos. A gravidez de Wonka avançou para seu oitavo mês.Silenciosamente Charlie planejava se livrar definitivamente de Slug antes da data marcada para a cesariana que traria seus filhos ao mundo.

OOO

A noite que Charlie escolheu para dar um fim a Slugworth foi aquela que sucedeu o casamento de sua mãe Helena com o jovem Augustus Gloop. O casamento tinha sido grandioso, celebrado na igreja matriz da cidade que fora especialmente decorada para a ocasião. Sua mãe estivera radiante durante toda a cerimônia e Charlie se permitiu ficar feliz por ela. A festa que se seguiu ao casamento foi na fábrica, marcando a despedida dos Buckets, que nunca mais pisariam naquele lugar. Joe chorou um pouco e Charlie o confortou com carinho. Joe era o único familiar que nunca perderia o lugar que tinha no coração do rapaz.Violet achou muito triste que a família Bucket deixasse a fábrica e Charlie para trás apenas devido a intolerância e chorou um pouco também.A menina não gostava nada de despedidas e também sabia que não veria mais a família de Charlie.

Já Wonka e Bella mal conseguiam esconder seu alívio em verem os Buckets irem embora para sempre.Apesar de estimar Joe em certa medida Wonka, assim como Bella, jamais conseguira gostar muito deles.

Na manhã seguinte o caminhão de mudança levou os pertences dos Buckets para suas novas casas, consumando então a partida definitiva de todos os parentes de Charlie. O jovem se sentia melancólico por perder o contato com um avô querido, mas não se ressentia nem um pouco de ter escolhido ficar com Wonka ao invés de ficar com eles.

Naquele dia foi também marcada pelos médicos Oompa a data da cesariana de Willy, que aconteceria no final da semana, numa sexta feira.Ansioso e tenso com a perspectiva de passar por uma cirurgia dali a pouco tempo Wonka passou o dia na companhia de Bella e Violet que fizeram de tudo para acalmá-lo e entretê-lo, ambas muito felizes por serem quase titias.

Momentos antes de sair para sua caçada Charlie quis ver Wonka a sós. Queria falar com ele antes de partir. Queria dizer o quanto sentia por ter de sujar as mãos mais uma vez.

--- Charlie...o que acha de um dos nossos filhos se chamar Peter, como na história Peter Pan? Sempre adorei essa história e é um nome bonito.- falou Wonka com um sorriso terno nos lábios vermelhos quando o marido se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

--- Sim, é um belo nome. Também gosto de Peter.- disse Charlie carinhoso, acariciando o ventre do amado.

--- Não se preocupe. Eu o amo não importa o que aconteça. Sei que muitas vezes a vida nos força a fazermos coisas desagradáveis, mas não considero isso motivo para consternações. Faça o que tem de fazer em paz.

--- Obrigado. Você é tudo para mim...você e meus meninos.Volto antes do amanhecer meu querido, para me deitar ao seu lado. Poderemos então discutir qual seria um nome bonito para nosso outro filho.

--- Oh, sim. Eu adoraria isso. Vou esperar você ansioso.- disse Wonka, os olhos violeta brilhando como ametistas.

Antes de sair do quarto rumo a sua tarefa Charlie selou os lábios de Wonka com um beijo lento, profundo e intoxicante. Estava feliz por saber que sua volta era algo bem vindo a seu precioso chocolateiro. Com a ajuda de Doris ele se preparou para o que ia fazer, para acabar com Slugworth. Convocou as sombras para o ajudarem e elas lhe manifestaram seu apoio.

Esperou a noite cair e saiu da fábrica vestido em sua melhor roupa. Caminhou na escuridão até a fábrica de Slugworth, ciente de que o encontraria ali ainda, cuidando das finanças de seu negócio. As sombras lhe abriram as portas e desligaram os alarmes que poderiam impedir o seu caminho. Calmo e altivo Charlie caminhou por meio as trevas da fábrica soturna de Slug, seus olhos vermelhos e felinos enxergando bem na escuridão.

Encontrou Mordred confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona de seu escritório, tomando um copo de uísque enquanto lia relatórios sobre os avanços financeiros de sua marca de chocolates. Entrou no escritório sem bater na porta. Slug olhou para o jovem intrigado. Não esperava ver Charlie ali.

--- Charlie. Não esperava ver você por aqui. Como passou pelos meus alarmes de segurança? Espero que tenha vindo finalmente se juntar a mim, meu filho.- perguntou Slugworth com altivez.

--- Vim aqui por um motivo simples e vou ir direto ao assunto. Não tenho tempo a perder e meu marido está me esperando em casa.

--- Verdade. Você vai ser papai e eu avô...dos rebentos de um homem. Que decadência não? Mas, me diga, que assunto é esse tão urgente que você vem tratar comigo na calada da noite?- falou Slugworth com sarcasmo polido na voz, sem em nenhum momento considerar o filho uma ameaça. Mesmo que o menino tivesse mudado de aparência Mordred o considerava um rapaz insuportavelmente honesto, incapaz de fazer-lhe algum mal.Não sabia o quanto o rapaz tinha mudado nos últimos tempos.

--- Durante anos o senhor ameaçou, feriu, matou e fez um sem fim de pessoas se sentirem miseráveis. Sei que não se arrepende. Conheço o tipo de pessoa que o senhor é. Seu prazer é proporcional a aquilo que consegue destruir e a palavra remorso não existe para o senhor.Fico me perguntando o por que de você não ter esperado mais um pouco de tempo, só mais um pouco. Wonka confiava em você. Ele o amava sem reservas e teria dado o que o senhor queria de bom grado se o senhor apenas o esperasse crescer.Sabe o quão frustrado eu sou em ver que as feridas que o senhor causou nele que nunca, nem com o meu esforço diligente, vão se cicatrizar? Tenho que ver dia após dia ele tentar desesperadamente me enredar com a fábrica, na esperança de se sentir mais seguro a meu respeito.Nunca vou conseguir a confiança incondicional que ele tinha pelo senhor. Isso me incomoda profundamente.- disse Charlie casualmente, os olhos repletos de um brilho afiado e mordaz.

Slugworth pela primeira vez sentiu abertamente medo de alguém.Não havia crueldade ou raiva nos olhos de Charlie, sim a mais completa e total indiferença. A gentileza fria do jovem deixava entrever uma personalidade forte e absurdamente obsessiva.A figura do rapaz sobriamente vestido com um negro tallieur efeminado era de uma sensualidade natural e sombria.Ao redor de Charlie as sombras do lugar pareciam estranhamente mais vivas do que deveriam.

--- Sempre soube que você tinha grande potencial Charlie. Você é como eu.Olhe para você, um jovem de desejos fortes, ambicioso, genial e capaz de tudo para conseguir aquilo que quer.Wonka é alguém muito frágil Charlie. Você nunca vai conseguir aumentar seu império com alguém infantil como ele lhe bloqueando o caminho.Se não tirar ele do poder na fábrica você será sempre uma sombra de Wonka.- disse Mordred, fascinado e assustado com os potenciais de seu filho.

Charlie irradiava o poder mágico que Slugworth tanto queria mais era incapaz de conseguir e a genialidade insana que ele tanto invejava no irmão. Aquele jovem seria capaz de ter o mundo nas mãos se quisesse.

Charlie sorriu ante a proposta de seu pai.

--- O senhor é mais tolo do que eu imaginava. Acha mesmo que quero um império?Nunca imaginou que talvez eu tenha escolhido ser uma sombra de Wonka por livre e espontânea vontade?Minhas ambições não são por dinheiro ou poder.Essas coisas nunca me interessaram.E chamar Wonka de frágil é no mínimo ingenuidade.Há mais força nele do que uma pessoa iludida como o senhor pode imaginar.Mas...não sei porque perco meu tempo argumentando com o senhor ...vim dar um ponto final a essa briga entre o senhor e Wonka. Essa palhaçada que se estendeu por anos termina hoje a noite.- disse Charlie de forma cortês e decidida.

--- Força? Não me faça rir.Se você espera que eu para com minhas intenções e veio me propor um acordo de paz perdeu seu tempo.Jamais vou desistir do que eu almejo.- disse Mordred decidido.

--- Eu sei disso. Não vim lhe propor tratado de paz algum.E vou lhe explicar a força de Wonka com um exemplo bem simples. Ele é tão essencialmente bom que nunca tentou te ferir durante todos esses anos por mais que o senhor tenha dado motivos para tanto. Tenho certeza de que até hoje ele se pergunta o que tem de errado para que o irmão tão bonzinho e os pais tão amorosos terem de súbito se voltado contra ele transformando sua vida num inferno.É essa luz o que me submete a ele.Mas eu não sou como ele.Eu não vejo o mundo com temor, muito menos tenho propensão a tentar recuperar o passado de uma infância que me foi roubada ou ânsias de construir para mim uma terra do nunca. E principalmente não tenho escrúpulos em jogar fora coisas que não tem mais conserto...coisas como o eu disse...a palhaçada termina essa o senhor é meu pai, mesmo que eu não o considere com o tal, vou lhe dar a chance de se suicidar e não sentir muita dor. Se o senhor se recusar a se suicidar eu vou mata-lo e prometo que antes do senhor morrer vai pagar com dor tudo de podre que fez vem sua vida.E eu vou estar olhando nos seus olhos o tempo todo, lhe asseguro.- disse Charlie calmamente, mas deixando claro que estava falando sério.

--- Você...você não teria coragem para tanto.Você seria indiciado e preso.Wonka jamais aprovaria isso.- disse Slugworth sentindo uma onda de medo lhe percorrer a espinha

--- Sim, eu tenho coragem para tanto.Não, eu vou usar o poder da minha vontade...ou magia, como quiser chamar...e por isso ninguém vai descobrir e não vou ser preso.O senhor é tão odiado que vai ser até difícil para policia descobrir qual dos inúmeros suspeitos que vão surgir não te matou. E sim, Wonka não aprova uma coisa dessas, mas ele está disposto a relevar esse meu deslize pelo bem dos nossos filhos. Meu marido é muito precioso para mim e não vou dar chance ao senhor de fazer ele sofrer de novo, nem que para isso tenha de sujar minhas mãos.- disse Charlie impassível.

--- Você está blefando.Nunca iria contra as vontades de Wonka e ele nunca admitiria ter a companhia de um assassino.- disse Mordred tentando não demonstrar o pavor que sentia ao ver os olhos frios de Charlie o fitarem na escuridão.

--- Eu farei tudo o que for necessário para quem amo viver em paz.Não quero que meus filhos nasçam sobre a ameaça constante de sua presença.Não quero ver Wonka se sentir desesperado cada vez que eles saírem da fábrica para irem para a escola, com medo de sua próxima armação.Vou te matar, não duvide.- disse Charlie sério.

--- Ele vai deixar de te amar se fizer isso. – ameaçou Slugworth, lançando sua ultima cartada.

--- Você realmente não conhece o irmão que tem.Mas saiba que mesmo que ele fosse deixar de me amar por causa disso eu ainda sim o mataria pelo bem dele - disse Charlie replicando secamente a última esperança de fuga de Slugworth.

Com certeza morreria caso Wonka o deixasse, mas se esse fosse o preço pela tranqüilidade de seu amado e seus filhos estaria disposto a pagá-lo.Não havia nada que não faria em nome da felicidade de seu bem amado.

Olhou para Slugworth, exasperado. Não sentiria remorsos quanto a matar aquele verme.Sabia que se não o matasse Mordred faria mais atrocidades e não seria jamais punido pela justiça. As sombras da sala começaram a se mover como animais enjaulados.Slugworth olhava ao seu redor, em pânico.

--- Tem por acaso alguma última palavra a proferir? – perguntou Charlie com elegante ironia.

Slugworth tentou sair correndo da sala, desesperado. Porém antes que conseguisse chegar até a porta as sombras se precipitaram contra ele e o pegaram.

Charlie assistiu impassível ao suplício lento de seu pai rumo a morte. Depois que Mordred soltou o último suspiro o jovem Bucket foi embora da fábrica como se nunca lá houvesse estado.

No dia seguinte Groiss encontrou o corpo de seu patrão rígido no escritório, com uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto sem vida. Segundo os médicos legistas que examinaram o corpo de Slugworth ele havia morrido de um simples ataque cardíaco.

OOO

Charlie chegou em casa antes do amanhecer, tomou um banho, jogou fora suas roupas e se deitou nu abraçando o amado, que estava deitado ao seu lado dormindo.Sentindo o calor benéfico do marido Wonka acordou e se deixou levar em meio ao abraço.

--- Está feito. Nada mais temos a temer. – disse Charlie com a voz exausta.

--- Que bom. Estou aliviado.Nossos filhos vão poder crescer sem a sombra de Slugworth a pairar sobre eles. Você fez o melhor a ser feito. Será um bom pai.

--- Espero que sim.

--- Precisamos escolher um outro nome de bebê...- disse Wonka encerrando para sempre o assunto relativo a Slugworth. Nunca mais depois disso ele ou Charlie pronunciaram o nome maldito do irmão mais velho do chocolateiro enquanto viveram.

--- Eu gosto de Wilbur. Que tal? O que você acha?- opinou Charlie estreitando o abraço e dando beijos no rosto de seu bem amado.

--- Gostei. Será Wilbur então. Peter e Wilbur...nossos menininhos.- disse Wonka sorrindo satisfeito.

Felizes e abraçados na escuridão o casal agora tinha a certeza de que teriam um futuro fantástico.

Epílogo 

Dias se passaram e os pequenos Wilbur e Peter nasceram fortes e saudáveis numa cirurgia simples e bem feita. Wilbur tinha o cabelo negro de Charlie e olhos cor de tempestade enquanto Peter era ruivo e tinha olhos da cor das ametistas. Toda a fábrica se encantou com os dois pequeninos e todos os povos que lá viviam os cobriram de belos presentes. Charlie, sentando na beirada da cama de seu marido que segurava delicadamente os bebês nos braços, olhava para o rosto dos filhos radiante e orgulhoso. Bella e Violet, que estavam agora de casamento marcado para dali a um mês, olhavam os bebês como só duas tias corujas conseguem, se deliciando com cada sorriso que eles davam.

Elas também pensavam em ter os filhos delas num futuro próximo, depois que se formassem.

Doris levou a Wonka mamadeiras, para que pudesse dar de comer aos pequeninos. Feliz a Oompa já podia imaginar a alegria (e o trabalho) que aquelas duas crianças dariam ao correr pela fábrica e aprontar na escola.Thomas também estava radiante, já imaginando quantas coisas poderia ensinar aos filhos de seu benfeitor.

O presente em conjunto dos povos da fábrica aos jovens pais e sua família foi grandioso: o elixir da vida eterna. Charlie, Wonka, Bella e Violet tomaram daquele elixir, felizes em saber que sempre estariam ali, vivos e juntos no paraíso que era a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates.Guardaram um pouco do elixir para os pequeninos, no caso deles o quererem quando estivessem grandes e pudessem escolher e um pouco para os filhos que Violet e Bella pudessem querer ter.

Convidaram a velha bruxa Medora para ser madrinha das crianças num futuro batizado a moda Oompa em consideração a tudo o que ela havia feito por eles. Do outro lado, no reino dos mortos, o espírito de Millieford sorria satisfeito por ter vencido a aposta. Apesar do Trilo do Diabo ter feito de Charlie alguém frio e capaz de até matar, não havia em nenhum momento ferido a pureza do amor que ele dedicava a Wonka e a sua pequena e diferente família.

--- Charlie...olha só...nós somos pais! –disse Wonka maravilhado olhando o rosto de seus filhos.

--- Sim nós somos.- disse Charlie sorrindo, notando que Wonka havia falado a palavra pais sem gaguejar pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido.

---- Vamos tirar uma foto de família! –propôs Violet animada.

--- Vamos! Podemos colocar ela na ante sala de entrada da fábrica. Que tal maninho?- disse Bella sorrindo.

--- Claro! – disse Wonka também animado.

--- Vou pegar a máquina de retrato. –emendou Charlie saindo correndo do quarto a cata de uma máquina e voltando logo em seguida com uma nas mãos.

--- Pode deixar que eu tiro a foto. –propôs um médico Oompa.

--- Vem Doris, vem Thomas...vocês também são da família.- disse Violet colocando os dois também no enquadramento da foto.

--- Um, dois, três e...olha o passarinho!- falou o médico.

FLASH!

No dia seguinte foi colocada na ante sala da fábrica, enorme e nítida a primeira mas não a última foto da família Wonka, de onde os rostos de Willy, Charlie, Bella, Violet, Peter, Wilbur, Doris e Thomas olhavam sorridentes para quem os contemplasse.

E o futuro de todos eles foi simplesmente fantástico.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem, com esse happy end terminou a história The Sweetest Thing. Como prometi não deixei o fic sem um final. Espero que tenham gostado e viajado comigo nessa enorme saga. Desculpem-me mesmo pela demora nas postagens. Tive primeiro problemas quanto a tempo por causa da faculdade, depois problemas de falta de inspiração. Sinto muitíssimo. Nunca mais vou começar a postar uma fic sem que ela esteja completamente pronta novamente.

Quero agradecer muito a todos aqueles que me apoiaram durante esses longos 26 capítulos. Arigato Isabella Lestrange, Ília-chan, Carola Weasley,Anya, Srta Nina, Eowin Symbelmine, Blekath, Nagami, Bela Youkai, Tsuki-chan, Madoka-chan, Yurie-chan, Litha-chan, FMKuhn, queenr,kyaroriina e Sini. Graças ao incentivo e carinho de vocês eu tive força de vontade para escrever as mais de quatrocentas páginas que compõe esse fic. Vocês foram minhas companheiras e por isso lhes digo muito, muito obrigado.

Dedico esse final de fic principalmente a minhas fadas madrinhas Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan, que são minhas betas queridas e também a sempre bem humorada Carola Weasley, que tem sido uma amigona para mim.

Espero tê-las novamente como companheiras de jornada de um próximo fic!

Kisses and joy always!

Yumi Sumeragi


End file.
